Thousands Of Reasons To Smile
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self & puts himself in the same orphanage with Tom Riddle whom is going to be starting Hogwarts; can Harry change history & Tom's P.O.V? Not Slash between Tom & Harry, SLASH involved, Cannon Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing!

**Harry's Roommates in Orphanage:**

Benson Amy, Bishop Dennis, Riddle Tom, Stubbs Billy, Whalley Eric, Ziliac Aurora, Ziliac Francis

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter One**

**Cheer up the Worst Is Yet to Come**

Harry was now staring through the wired fence of the local London orphanage with two muggle men social service at his side encouraging Harry to follow after them. Harry had made his appearance at the police department claiming that his parents had abandoned him and that they were poor and couldn't afford to take care of him anymore.

**Flashback:**

"_Harry, Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if you can't come back? Is this really worth it?" Hermione said to Harry trying to convince him to not go back to the past._

"_Mate you're talking about going back in time in 1938 in the infamous orphanage with Tom Riddle?" Ron ranted to him for the fifth time that day._

"_I've discussed this with you guys already, I have a chance to change history for the better and I'm going to do it." Harry said quite agitated now._

**End of Flashback**

It had been three years since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and today in actuality was Harry's 21st birthday, but to everybody else Harry was an 11 year old now orphan kid.

The ministry had come up with a new form of time travel that merged with time-turners and there was only one in the world which Harry had with him around his neck. Ron was training to be an unspeakable and had sneaked the artifact with him on Harry's request. This could get his best friend fired or even worse, put in Azkaban, but Harry had good intentions to rewrite history, he had to take that chance. He had to start at the root, which was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A few minutes later Harry and the social service were at the door of the orphanage. The man that knocked on the door was slightly tanned with brown hair, dark brown eyes; his face had a small smile. The man next to him in his brown business suite had short black hair with gray eyes that held a fatherly comfort as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. However, he currently had a somber pitying expression on his face as he surveyed the young boy along with the other social worker. They had both read the report on the poor boy that had been abandoned and needless to say they were shocked and repulsed that someone could do that to a child. Both officials looked up when someone opened the door.

"Hello there I have been expecting you Mr. Potter." The blond haired woman began with a faint smile and a gentle voice.

Harry nodded his head in recognition. Harry felt like he was being force to live with the Dursley's all over again, but for once he wasn't dressed like it. Hermione had shrunk his clothes the right length for his 11 year old body. Harry had to pull in some favors from Draco Malfoy to make the _illegal_ de-aging potion.

"My name is Ms. Cole and I'm the owner of this orphanage."

Once again Harry nodded his head and then licked his lips.

"Harrison Potter."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Francis Ziliac. I'm your roommate." The timid boy said to Harry shaking his hand.

He was the same height as Harry and was wearing the orphan uniform which apparently Harry had to change into. Francis had short clean cut brown hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Harrison Potter, you can just call me Harry." Harry said back to the timid boy.

Francis nodded his head and led Harry to his bed. "Your other roommates, Stubbs Billy, Whalley Eric, they have the chicken pox, so they are not going to be here in this room for awhile till they're better. My twin sister Aurora, Benson Amy, Bishop Dennis, and I sleep on the other side of the room." Francis pointed towards the other four empty beds on the other side of the pale white room.

Sighing loudly Francis looked down at his shoes fidgeting. "Tom Riddle is your roommate also. He's…he's scary." Francis finally looked up into Harry's eyes. "Benson and Bishop haven't talked since our last vacation because of Riddle… he did something to them, I know it. Just…watch your back Potter." Harry frowned but nodded none the less.

Both Harry and Francis looked up when they heard the loud creak of the door opening.

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on where his scar use to be; rubbing it as his head started to bother him, it was kind of like a itch that he couldn't scratch; it didn't hurt though, he would have continued to rub it, but heard a quiet shuffle from the door way. Harry quickly jerked his head up and looked in the direction of the person coming through the door.

Of course it was the one and only, Tom Riddle strolling into the room with a look of curiosity on his face as he took a look at his new roommate. Tom was also wearing the orphanage uniform Harry noticed as Tom made his way towards them, Francis was fidgeting at Harry's side nervously looking down at his shoes. Emerald green eyes met with bright blue ones, staring at each other intently.

Once again, the tingling in the middle of his forehead where his scar once was caught Harry's attention. There was no pain, rather just a simple tingling, that was not unpleasant but rather annoying. He resisted the urge to raise his hand and scratch the spot, which was currently hidden by his fringe.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Francis before turning his attention back to Harry. "I'm Tom Riddle, one of your roommates." Tom said offering his hand to Harry.

Hesitantly Harry returned the hand shake. "Harrison, Potter."

**Flashback:**

"_What exactly are you going to be doing there, Harry? Befriend Tom Riddle? Why can't you just leave the past alone? We finally have the future that we've always wanted and now you want to change it!" Ginny said to Harry upset with as Harry was brushing his teeth in their bathroom of the house that Harry had bought for his fiancé._

_Spitting out his toothpaste in the bathroom sink Harry looked back at Ginny. "It's just… Ginny I feel like this isn't the life we were meant to have, that this isn't the future we were meant to have!"_

"_Harry I just don't understand…" Ginny said frustrated._

"_I want to change the future for the better and even if it doesn't work out and Tom Riddle still becomes __Voldemort, then at least I will know how to stop him earlier. Then at least I would save so many people from dieing!"_

"_And what if by stopping him, we never have a future together? What if you somehow prevent your own existence?"_

_Harry smiled sadly at Ginny. "I owe it to everybody to at least try."_

**End of Flashback**

Tom looked Harry up and down. "Ziliac, leave us alone." Tom ordered Francis without looking at him. Francis looked irritated about being bossed around, but did not voice his opinion as he did as he was told.

"I'm in charge here Potter-"

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow curiously, angering Tom, "And do you really think I'm going to listen to _you_?"

"I could easily hurt you where you stand." Tom said threatening taking a step closer to Harry.

"And that is supposed to scare me?" Harry said folding his arms to his chest, standing his ground.

"_It will. I'm so much better than you, you think you're greater. You have no idea what I'm capable of."_

It took a few moments to realize what had just transpired as Tom was smirking deviously at Harry's confused look thinking that Harry was now afraid of him. Tom had just spoken to him in parsltongue. Well, two can play at that game.

Harry's eyes flashed in defiance. _"I don't believe I'm greater than you, Riddle. I know."_

The look on Tom's face was priceless Harry mused to himself just as Ms. Cole walked in on them. "Ah, Mr. Potter I see you have met Mr. Riddle."

Harry gave Tom a sly smirk before looking back at Ms. Cole. "Yes madam, I have." Harry said politely to her.

Ms. Cole smiled politely at him. "Tom let Harry get dressed so that he can have lunch with everybody else downstairs so he can get acquainted. You'll have time to speak with him later."

"I know I will." Tom said lightly before taking his leave, Ms. Cole leaving right after him, shutting the door behind her.

Frowning Harry ran through the whole conversation that he had with Tom in his head. Wait a second... _How can he speak parsltongue! _That part of him left once he defeated Voldemort, how was it possible that he could have the skill once more? That and the continued tingling of where his scar use to be. Harry reached there to feel if in fact his scar had returned. It hadn't.

Harry heaved a huge sigh. "I can't believe nobody could talk me out of this."

* * *

**Author's note: **As I have said earlier, their _**will**_ be slash in this story, but absolutely _**not**_ between Harry and Tom!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Beta****: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**Authors Note:**Thanks for the reviews! I'm now officially scared to screw up (which I know I will) and I feel a lot of pressure, but I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Two**

**In a world where you can be anything, be yourself**

Once again it was Francis Ziliac ushering Harry around the orphanage. Francis was quite a nice kid, he seemed to get along with everybody at his age group, will excluding Tom that is.

"I'm sure my sister will like you, so will the other kids here. The older kids, they look out for us, well, they use to anyway," Francis looked around to see to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on his conversation with Harry and whispered, "They're afraid of Riddle to."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Francis shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes people are afraid of what they don't understand."

Francis frowned at Harry. "Riddle is a freak of nature."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are we going to eat lunch now?"

"I suppose so…I'm sure Riddle must be eager to mortify you."

Harry laughed.

"It's really not funny." Francis said smirking trying not to laugh himself as he led Harry towards the dinning room.

"It's not, but then it kind of is in that odd sort of way." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

Francis shook his head negatively. "The weird ones always come here."

Harry nudged Francis with his elbow making Francis laugh.

"Your words really hurt me."

"Well better hear it from me than Riddle; he's like that 24/7. I'm just friendlier about it." Harry rolled his eyes at a grinning Francis, but the friendly banter was cut short though once Francis spotted Riddle leaned up against the wall next to the dinning room entrance with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"He's in one of his freaky moods." Francis said in a hushed tone to Harry whom frowned at Francis choice of words wondering if Francis would treat him the same way if he knew of what he was capable of.

"I'm sorry Ziliac I didn't hear that?" Tom said narrowing his eyes at Francis.

Francis swallowed before answering Tom. "I was just about to show Harry where we eat lunch."

With still narrowed eyes on Francis, Tom walked up to Harry. "Since when do you _not_ call people by their surnames Ziliac?"

"I call all my _friends_ by their first names Riddle." Francis said glaring at Tom whom glared back.

"You don't even know him. He could be just like me." Tom said looking at Harry as he said his words.

"God I hope not." Francis said disgustedly. Tom turned on him, but Harry intervened.

"I'm starving, Francis-"

"Will be leaving us, I can take it from here." Riddle grabbed Harry's wrist and lead him in the lunchroom before Francis could even protest.

The lunchroom quiet down somewhat once Riddle walked in with Harry. Mostly the older kids just ignored them; the lunch room was separated by the age groups. The other kids around their age group just started whispering and giving Harry guilty looks as if he was doomed.

Tom scowled in awareness of the looks that the younger kids were giving Harry before glaring at them himself.

"You're mister popular huh?" Harry said smirking.

"They don't matter, they never have." Tom exclaimed dragging Harry in line with him to receive their lunch.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom. "You mind if I could have my wrist back now? I promise I won't runaway even though theirs no place _for_ me to run, you'll find me anyway."

Tom immediately let go of Harry's wrist and looked at him with a bit of irritation on his face. "You better not Potter and I will have nobody taking something I have an interest in."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I was an object." Harry said sarcastically.

Tom walked on with his bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich, Harry walking beside him. "How about you keep your sarcasm to a minimum Potter before you get hurt."

Harry just groaned in frustration. "Whatever Riddle." Harry rolled his eyes walking away from Tom's glaring eyes to sit with Francis much to Tom's displeasure.

"Are you asking for an early funeral Harry?" Francis whispered to him. Harry merrily shrugged biting into his sandwich. "If he wants to talk with me then he can come talk to me. I'm not his little puppet."

Francis tried to hide his smile when Tom followed after Harry sending him death glares as he sat himself next to him. Some of the kids shrieked and got up from their spots to sit away from Tom much to Harry's amusement.

"My name is Aurora, I'm Francis twin sister." Aurora said across from Harry as she held out her hand for Harry to shake which was greeted by Harry's. Aurora was the exact duplicate of her brother down to a T, well besides the gender difference that is. Aurora had shoulder length hair that was held in place with a black headband. She was also wearing her uniform which held a skirt instead of pants.

"Nice to meet you Aurora, wow you and Francis really do look alike." Harry smiled at her making Aurora roll her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Do not." Tom replied sipping his soup.

Francis huffed sticking his noise in the air. Aurora smiled gently to herself dipping her grilled cheese sandwich in her tomato soup.

"I'm shocked that you're sitting here with us, what is about Harry that's got your interest?" Aurora asked him somewhat nervously.

"Potter is simply entertainment for me, nothing more." Tom said crossly angering both Harry and Francis. Harry because of the insult and Francis because of the way Tom had talked to his sister.

"Correction, _Riddle_, you are following _me_ only to stick your nose in my business, trying to find out anything you can about me. It's not going to work. If you want to get to know me, then do it the right way, try to be more friendlier for once in your _miserable_ little life." Harry snapped at him fed up Riddle's attitude.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry and stood up with his tray of food and walked away without a word.

"Well you're dead." Aurora replied to Harry.

Harry only scowled and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

It was a small, but otherwise pleasant room that Ms. Cole ushered Albus Dumbledore to.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" offered Ms. Cole from her seat in the cushioned chair.

Dumbledore beamed at the woman, smiling jovially. "That would be excellent, thank you."

"So you are accepting Mr. Riddle _and_ Mr. Potter to a private school? Mr. Potter just attended the orphanage this afternoon." Ms. Cole said once the two of them were sipping on two cups of tea.

"I know it's quite sudden," said the elderly man with a smile. "I confess myself surprised at discovering that Mr. Potter resided within your facility, I had not foreseen that, but Mr. Riddle has been accepted to this school for quite sometime, Mr. Harrison Potter just so happens to be on our list of special kids to receive attendance to this school also."

"Around ten years," replied the woman shortly. "We found Mr. Riddle on the doorstep of the orphanage. Always thought it was a bit strange, that any parent would abandon their child, especially such an usual child as he was, but it didn't take long for us to see why..." She trailed off.

"Oh?" asked the Professor quite curious.

"He's not like any other child I have ever encountered in this orphanage." Ms. Cole said quietly.

"He'll have to return during the summers, but other than that he will be residing at the school for seven years."

Ms. Cole nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Mr. Riddle is quite…unnatural," Ms. Cole frowned and stopped to gauge the man's reaction, but although he seemed thoughtful, he did not appear all that surprised.

Indeed, he was not surprised at all, he's dealt with this kind of conversation with almost all the muggles or muggleborns he encountered when he was speaking about their children being special. "What else can you tell me about the boy? Does he have any friends?" Professor Dumbledore asked trying to see what kind of child he was dealing with.

_"Friends?"_ Ms. Cole shook her head no immediately.

"No, he doesn't have any friends at all; I was hoping that Mr. Potter would be since he seems the only person that Mr. Riddle talks to genuinely. It's just, well, the children are frightened of him," she confessed. "Mr. Potter seems to not care of Mr. Riddle's ill-temper behavior or maybe it's just I have yet to witness it."

Dumbledore nodded patiently, a pleasant smile on his lips. "I assure you things will get better later on the years I'm sure. Mr. Riddle has been signed up for attendance to my school since his birth, and, as I've said, Mr. Potter has also been accepted just recently so."

"And all the snakes…" Ms. Cole said more to herself than to Dumbledore.

"Snakes?" asked a confused headmaster.

"Oh yes the snakes, they seem to follow Mr. Riddle everywhere he goes, every time he goes outside I mean. It's quite odd, it's almost like Mr. Riddle is communicating with them. Silly isn't it?" Ms. Cole laughed humorlessly.

Dumbledore frowned. "Can I see the boys?"

"Actually Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter are both getting ready for bed with the rest of the kids."

"Why don't I come back tomorrow afternoon and introduce myself?" Dumbledore suggested as Ms. Cole nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that would be just fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nice reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Three**

**We are not orphaned by choices of our own but by the choices of others**

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm not going in there till you clear things up. You have no idea what Riddle is like when he is in one of his moods, especially when he is upset with someone, he takes it out on everybody else." All three of them were in their pajamas trying to figure out a way to go to bed without upsetting Riddle more than he already was.

"So you want me to sacrifice _myself_." Harry said trying not to laugh, this whole thing was just, well ridiculous. They were all whispering outside the door of there room where Tom Riddle resided in. Francis and Aurora were afraid to go in knowing that Tom was most likely still angry with Harry about this afternoon.

Tom had gone out of his way to ignore Harry and had been a pain to be around with the other orphan kids.

"Just do it. You're not afraid of him and Riddle is not being psycho when he's around you. So yes, please for our sakes, sacrifice yourself so I can go to bed." Francis said to Harry pleadingly as Aurora rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You don't have to Harrison if you don't want to. Francis and I usually sleep in the older kids extra room when Riddle gets like this. It's no big deal." Aurora replied shrugging indifferently.

Harry smiled sadly at his now new friends and what it had been like for them living with Tom. "You can call me Harry you know."

"Nah… I like Harrison more."

Sighing Harry pushed opened the door slowly and got himself ready for whatever laid inside the room.

Tom looked up from his spot on the bed when Harry walked in with his plain white orphanage pajamas on, then instantaneously started back out the window. Harry cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what Riddle could be up to.

"Soooo…is quiet Riddle bad or good?" Harry asked trying to get Tom to talk to him.

Tom turned to glare at him throwing his covers over his body with his back to Harry. No such luck. Feeling that Tom wasn't going to try anything, tonight anyway, Harry went back to the door, opening it and motioning for Frances and Aurora to come into the room.

Frances mouthed to him 'what happened', but all Harry could do was shrug.

"Aurora!" Francis hissed at her quietly as to not to disturb Riddle.

"What is it Francis?" Aurora asked tiredly just about to lie in her own bed.

"Come over here." Francis whispered to her moving his covers as he moved to make space.

"You want me to lay with you?" Aurora whispered back perplexed.

Francis frowned then nudged his head towards Riddle whom was lying still on his bed most likely eavesdropping.

"Yeah Francis, if you want me to." Aurora replied rolling her eyes at her over protective brother as she slide into the bed and under the covers. Harry watched as Francis put a protective arm around his sister.

The two twins seemed to immediately fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. _'They must have been really tired.'_ Harry thought amused

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Harry walked over towards Riddle's bed feeling like he should make amends with him if he was planning on changing Tom's view of the world; he might as well start now by showing forgiveness and understanding.

Harry went and sat right next to him pulling the covers off half of his body so that he could talk to him properly. Riddle glared and hissed at him.

'_Leave me alone.'_

'_Look, I'm sorry alright! And the only reason you're mad at me is because you can't boss me around like you do the others.'_ Harry said back in parseltongue.

Riddle sat up and got in Harry's face. _'You. Are. Nothing. To. Me.'_

Harry just smirked which threw Riddle off. _'Then why are you so upset?'_

'_If I'm, it's not because of you.'_

'_Right of course Riddle. You know, the only reason you don't have any friends is because you treat them like inferiors. Don't say because they are,'_ Harry started upon seeing Riddle about to talk. _'Nobody wants to be alone. Not even a self-righteous little prick like you.'_

Harry stood up from Riddle's bed and walked to his own. "If you've been here as long as I have, you would know the feeling of hatred. Nobody likes you when you're different and soon enough you'll see that. Then where will you be Potter?" Riddle said in English.

Harry turned around to face Riddle. "I would feel pity; pity for those people who don't understand that being different is nothing to be afraid of. And I would also be thankful if an understanding person did come along and wanted to be my friend just because I'm different from everybody else, which I'm the same as that unique person." Harry said pointedly to Tom.

Riddle turned to look at Francis and Aurora's sleeping form then turned his attention back to Harry. "They are nothing like us, they don't understand and if they knew what we could do, they would fear us."

"And what exactly have you been doing that hasn't already gotten them afraid of you?" Harry asked sarcastically sliding underneath his cover.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have to, because I actually have a _heart_."

"I don't need a friend, I don't need a _heart_. It makes you weak."

Harry turned to lay on his right side so that he was facing Riddle.

"If you treated me equally and not as one of your play things, I would be your friend Tom." Harry said finally using Riddle's first name to make a point.

Tom just swallowed. "You're keeping me awake." That said Tom turned around facing the window.

Harry feeling his age grabbed an extra pillow from his bed and threw at Tom.

Tom bolted up scowling at Harry. _"What's your problem?"_ Tom whispered out to him.

"You didn't say goodnight." Harry grinned.

Tom threw Harry's pillow back at him. "Do that again and I'll light your pillow on fire."

"Fair enough, well?"

Tom looked at Harry incredulously. "Well what?"

"Okay I'll say a word and you finish it. _Good_…"

"Do not mock me."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the other way facing the blank pale wall. "Goodnight Tom Riddle." Harry said through a yawn.

Smirking Harry got deeper in his blank as he heard a soft _'goodnight'_ back.

* * *

"Boniface you look quite nervous." Albus said amused.

"When did you find out about this Albus?"

Albus put down his cup of tea on the coffee table that Boniface had proved for him. "Records show that Mr. Harrison Potter as it seems is a decedent of your family, Boniface. I was recently so looking through the status of wizards that were going to be attending Hogwarts for Headmaster Armando Dippet and a Mr. Harrison J. Potter just happened to pop up. What was even more curious so was that it was reported that he was dropped off at the local orphanage here in London."

Boniface royal blue eyes widened in shock. "He's in an orphanage? How can that be?"

Boniface Potter was in his mid thirties and had the infamous short jet black hair that never settled down and royal blue eyes. He worked as a healer in St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries along with his wife. Boniface had been informed that Albus was going to be visiting him today to discuss family matters, but this, he had not been expecting. Boniface had invited Albus Dumbledore to his private room to discuss important matters.

"I was hopping myself that you would fill that bit of information in for me." Albus said remorsefully as Boniface ran his hand threw his jet black hair in confusion.

"I… I don't know what to tell you. I mean of course the Potter family is not as close as it should be; my parents divorced, so it's possible that I have half brothers and sisters out there… I know my mother remarried, but…I was never that close with my parents to be truthfully honest with you." Boniface just shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Will you be willing to take in Harrison into your family?" Albus asked him hopefully.

Just as Boniface was about to answer, "Dad guess what!" an eleven-year-old boy ran into his father's office.

He had long wavy shoulder length chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes full of laughter. He was currently wearing a kid sized black cloak over his blue shirt and wearing brown slacks with white sneakers.

"Charlus, son I told you your father was busy! I'm sorry, Dumbledore how are you today?" A woman in a light blue dressing gown that touched the floor as she walked came strolling in looking at her son disapprovingly as he went to his father side. Her long hair was in curly chocolate brown locks and she wore silver glasses over her hazel eyes.

"Valerie, I'm doing quite fine thank you. It's been awhile since I've seen you Charlus, are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Albus asked the young boy gently.

Charlus nodded excitedly. "I got my Hogwarts letter this morning!"

"Come Charlus, let your father and professor talk, you haven't even eaten your breakfast yet." Valerie said holding her hand out for Charlus to take.

"Bye." Charlus waved at Albus as he made his way to his mother.

"I will see you quite soon my dear boy." Albus said to him making Charlus smile as he left out the room with his mother.

"He looks just like his mother." Albus commented, smiling to himself.

"Yes, Charlus hears that all the time. On more important matters though, Harrison Potter. No doubt the boy will be apart of my family, I will have no family of mine be left in a orphanage. Have you seen or talked to him yet?" Boniface asked him apprehensively.

Albus smiled gratefully shaking his head no. "I was planning on seeing him along with another potential child named Tom Riddle whom also attending the orphanage this afternoon."

Boniface nodded. "Then I shall be coming with you."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's short, but hey I updated right? Thanks for everybody bouncing ideas for me. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta****: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**People Who Rock:**Brightsun89, Lientjuhh, mildtryth, Blokken, Tearful Reunion, Live Laugh Love 94, Raine Haruto, sexy fox 101, silvia8917, blackroses2433, evil-sami-poo, dnangel1986, misto713, NBSerina, Chakahlah, ams71080, mpkio2, Tonks-is-cool, Lina03, RRW, Fk306 animelover, RockxAngel, GrlWithoutAName, Blueowl

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter series goes to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but this idea, which I might add **I did first!**

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Four**

**Great effort from great motives is the best definition of a happy life**

"So is this the morning routine? Wake up, bathe, get dressed, eat, well I eat and you apparently watch me, and then go to classes? It's summer time, why aren't we enjoying it?" Harry asked Tom as he and the other orphan kids their age made their way to their classes for the morning. Francis and Aurora were behind them.

"I was not hungry and yes this is typically the daily routine. The orphanage can't afford us to _'enjoy'_ our summer, so they keep us busy." Tom replied callously.

"We have math first, then history, then lunch, then science, English, and then dinner. Then we start back over again the next day. Exciting isn't it?" Francis said from behind the pair.

Harry turned and smirked at him. "Yeah, sounds exciting, not."

"We do on occasions get to go on field trips, but only if it's affordable, and really we are not working _all_ the time, we do get to go outside, sometimes go to the park if one of the staffs volunteer to supervise us." Aurora commented next to her twin brother.

"This is never." Tom replied back.

Harry gave Tom a sidelong glance.

"What?" Tom asked him aggravated.

"It's just you've gone almost a whole morning without throwing insults, you really deserve a pat on the back for your efforts." Harry reached out his arm to pat Tom's shoulder, but Tom roughly pushed him away almost knocking Harry down as he kept walking. Both Aurora and Francis just smirked knowingly.

They followed Tom into their math classroom, but said teacher did not look too happy.

"Hurry in, class starts less than a minute." He said quite annoyed. Harry thought he looked like a younger version of Gildeory Lockhart, for all he knew they probably were distantly related so. "Who might you be?" the blonde haired man asked looking inquiringly at Harry, as Tom all but forced Harry to take a seat next a few feet away to his desk.

"His name is Harrison Potter, sir," Tom answered for him quietly, "He's new at the orphanage."

"Very well," the man sighed. "Take a seat, Mr. Potter. My name is Firmin Lockhart, Mr. Lockhart to you," Harry tried not smile as Mr. Lockhart continued; "I assume you know that this lesson is all to do with mathematics. Let it be known that I do not accept laziness or complete lack of attention in my class."

'_I knew Lockhart had to have some kind of muggle in him. He's a total idiot. Or I guess it could be a coincidence.'_

"Right, today, as I have already told the class, we are covering multiplications."

As Mr. Lockhart went on Harry was beyond bored, he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes whenever Mr. Lockhart would flash a smile here and there and the girls just loved it. Yup, Gildeory definitely had some muggle in him.

Tom jumped when he felt a piece of paper hit his arm. He looked on his desk and saw a crumpled ball of paper. Unscrambling it he rolled his eyes as he saw that Harry had written it, seeing as he had put his name underneath his sentence. It read _'I'm bored. Do you think they'll let us outside later on?'_

Tom rolled his eyes at the note on his desk once again. Grabbing his pencil he wrote under Harry's note: _'You are an immature prat, you need to act your age. I don't know, possibly, it is sunny out, they might seeing as the staff here would rather be somewhere else than be bothered with us.'_

After he wrote it he crumpled the paper back up and looked around the class. Half the class, the girls anyway, was way too engaged in what Mr. Lockhart was saying, and the other half was staring off into space, Mr. Lockhart was writing on the board. Tom took the paper and chucked it at Harry who was sitting a mere foot away from him. It hit Harry on the side of the head and he unscrambled it and read it, after a few seconds a smirk appeared on his face.

Looking at Tom, he shrugged, mouthing _'I hope so'_. Then he wrote something else down on the paper, crumpled the paper back up and whipped it back at Tom.

'_I'm acting my age, which is by the way 11. I'm a kid and you are to, why don't __you__ start acting __**your**__ age?' _

After reading the note, Tom just turned and rolled his eyes in irritation at Harry whom merrily smirked in amusement.

* * *

"Dad, where are we?" Charlus whispered to his father, holding his hand.

"Remember son, I told you we were going to the orphanage to bring your distant relative to the family to stay with us." Boniface whispered back to his son as they walked down the walkway towards the orphanage building. Albus was smiling lightly, wearing an obscene orange suite, which Charlus found appalling.

Charlus was dressed in a black vest over his white long sleeved buttoned shirt and brown slacks. He refused to wear his black dress shoes, so his mother gave in and let him wear his white sneakers. Charlus rarely got the opportunity to associate with muggles due to the fact that his parents say he doesn't know how to act around them. Like bringing up Quidditch for instance, I mean, who didn't know about Quidditch? And what was basketball?

Charlus watched the kids play around, playing jump rope, some just talking amongst themselves. What really caught Charlus's attention was these two boys in the far back gathered around two snakes? Before Charlus could get a good look at them his father was ushering him into the building.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore, so you have come again and you have brought guests?" Mrs. Cole asked curiously as she led them to her office.

"Ah yes… Mr. Boniface Potter just so happens to be related to Mr. Harrison Potter and has agreed to take him in with his family."

"Oh goodness gracious, that's wonderful news, I'm sure Mr. Potter will be most excited."

"What does he look like?" Charlus asked curiously as they descended up the stairs.

Mrs. Cole smiled down at him kindly. "Well actually, I must say he resembles your father here, only his eyes are emerald green. He's very friendly, even after what happened to him."

"What happened to him?"

"Charlus." Boniface said shushing him.

Mrs. Cole just shrugged indifferently. "It's quite okay Mr. Potter, you'll find out soon enough. It's happened to most of the kids in this orphanage. Their parents can't afford to take care of them, so they get dumped here. It's very common."

Charlus just gaped at the woman. _"His parents left him here at the orphanage?"_

"I'm afraid so." Mrs. Cole answered as she opened her office door to let them in.

* * *

Tom snatched Harry by the arm, sneaking him away from Francis and Aurora.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked perplexed as he was being manhandled away from the others.

"Come here I want to show you something." Tom whispered to him as they both roamed the dark halls of the orphanage.

"Tom, the one chance that they actually let everybody be outside, you want to spend it _inside_ because…?"

"Shut it, we _are_ going outside, theirs more than one entrance you dolt." Tom snapped at him.

"Must you be so nasty towards me; I mean I'm apparently the only friend you've got and you're already messing that up. If I'm not worthy of your friendship, then don't waste my time, _Riddle_." That said Harry stop in his tracks and stared at Tom, whom stared right back uncomfortably.

"_What do you want from me?" _Tom asked frustrated.

"I want your friendship! _How hard is that?_" Harry asked puzzled.

"NO… it's more than that; you wouldn't be trying so hard!" Tom exclaimed getting angry by the second.

Harry swallowed before answering, trying to find the honest way to tell Tom Riddle the truth without actually 'telling the truth' "I want to help you Tom Riddle, nothing more. I want you to have something that you obviously haven't had the chance to have yet in life. A friend. Somebody who just wants to be around you because they enjoy you for you." Harry shrugged with indifference, "I'll have your back if you have mine, but you have to treat me better than this Riddle. It's okay to be a kid you know, even if we have a crappy life right now."

Tom was breathing in heavily biting his lip, his eyes looking speciously watery. "If you break my trust Harry, I swear—"

"You'll torture me and make me regret the day I was born, got it, Riddle." Harry said sarcastically, smiling of Tom's use of his first name.

Tom gave Harry an actual smile, a grave one, but a smile nonetheless. "It's Tom. Now will you come, I want to show you these baby snakes that I found."

"I thought nobody was allowed outside unless supervised." Tom just smirked walking ahead.

"Do you always do what you are told, Harry?" Harry smirked himself.

As Harry left the orphanage with Tom, a rush of warm summer air swept him; he followed Tom whom seemed to be leading him towards the far back of the orphanage next to the wired fences. Tom stopped them by a small area that had these couple of old oak trees and grass and bushes that looked very disorderly.

"Be quite or they won't come out." Tom whispered out.

Harry stood still, listening; waiting as Tom bent down in front of one of the oak trees and ran his hands threw the tall grass. Then a sound of rustling from the bushes near Tom caught Harry's attention. Both Harry and Tom wandered towards the sound, before-

'_Leave my home alone!' _hissed out the snake.

The pattern on the little snake was two longitudinal stripes on the back, red and white. In between the stripes on the pattern were rows with black blotchy spots.

'_Yeah, what he said!' _

Another little snake with the same look as the other came slithering by; only it had yellow and green stripes instead of the red and white.

"They're Garter snakes, they aren't poisonous." Tom whispered in English.

'_Hello there'_ Harry hissed out in parseltongue.

'_The human speaks our language brother!'_ the yellow green striped snake hissed out.

'_We are not here to hurt you.'_ Tom explained.

'_So does the other!'_ the same snaked hissed out to the red and white patterned snake.

'_The human could be lying, better to not trust it, we need to relocate.'_ The red and white snake said to the other.

The two snakes started to slither away, but before they could Harry spoke up. '_Wait, please don't leave, we just wanted to introduce ourselves.'_ The yellow and green snake stopped, as if contemplating.

"If they want to leave, then let them." Tom replied in English with lost interests in the snakes.

'_What are you doing, come, let us leave.'_ The snake said to its brother.

"This was your idea!" Harry said to Tom also in English, laughing, and then turned his attention back to the snakes.

'_My name is Harry. What is yours?'_

The green and yellow snake slowly came towards him. Harry knelt down. The snake was about two meters away when it stopped.

'_I do not have a name, neither does my brother.'_ it said.

Harry frowned. '_How is it that you don't have something as common as a name?'_

'_Because you stupid human, we never needed one.'_ The red and white patterned snake spoke.

"Hmm… I like him." Tom grinned out.

"You would." Harry replied sarcastically.

'_Well then, what do I call you?'_ Harry asked in parseltongue.

'_Why?'_ asked he yellow and green patterned snake.

'_So that we know what to call you'_ Harry explained.

"I don't care." Tom piped in English.

'_I don't care for names'_ hissed the red and white snake.

'_Your name can be T.J.'_ Harry hissed out.

"T.J.?" Tom asked confused.

"Tom Jr." Harry explained which earned a glare from Tom.

'_Name me! Name me!'_ hissed the other snake.

'_How about… Brice? It means speckled which you are?'_ Harry suggested.

'_What nonsense.'_

'_Shut it Teejay.'_ The yellow and green patterned snake hissed out, now named Brice. If snakes could glare, Harry was sure that 'T.J.' was now. Harry smiled in amusement.

'_If I'm to be named, then I deserve a meaningful name also.'_

"Why don't you name him?" Harry said to Tom whom rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's not like we can keep them."

'_I'm waiting.'_

Harry laughed out. "He's waiting Tom."

"I heard the cynical thing." Tom muttered thinking. Then after a few moments,

'_Neil… means champion.'_ Tom hissed out.

"Seriously?" Harry asked sarcastically.

'_Neel…'_ the snake tested out his name.

"We have to go back in, the staff is gathering everyone back inside." Tom replied watching the others scramble back to the orphanage.

'_We have to go; it was a pleasure to meet you._' Harry hissed out.

'_We will see you again, yes?' _Brice asked.

'_I'm sure you will.'_ Harry waved goodbye running up to catch up with Tom whom had already walked away.

* * *

"Harry! Mrs. Cole has been looking for you and Riddle." Francis exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry walking in the lunchroom with Tom.

"Really? Did she say why?" Harry asked confused.

Francis shrugged. "She said it was important that she find both of you, she wants you two to meet at her office."

"Okay, thanks Francis." Harry replied.

"Anytime, I'll see you later." Francis replied waving them off.

"So where is Ms. Cole's office?" Harry asked Tom who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Upstairs." Tom replied leading the way.

"Do you think we're in trouble or something?" Harry asked Tom curiously.

"I highly doubt it; she only talks to us when we are getting adopted, how we are doing in our classes, or when she wants to talk to us about our behavior."

"So you've been up there a lot then huh?" Harry asked teasingly as they descended up the spiral stairs.

Tom just gave Harry a small smile. "On occasions, I have been sent to her office yes, but Ms. Cole has given up and just simply orders everybody to ignore me."

Harry frowned, but didn't say anything knowing that Tom wouldn't appreciate the sympathetic value of his words; instead he tried to find a more, comfortable ground. "Well, at least you have me to bug you now huh?"

"I could do better."

Harry gaped at Tom. "Nobody is better than me." Harry replied sticking his nose in the air.

Tom smiled a little, but didn't comment. "We are here."

"Shall I do the honors?" Harry asked when Tom hadn't knocked yet.

Tom hesitantly gave two knocks on the door. Harry gave Tom a questioning look, but Tom seemed to be refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle, good, please come in." Ms. Cole opened the door for them to walk in.

* * *

**T**

**O**

**B**

**E**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**E**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW**

The thoughts that were running threw Harry's head was many, but the one that really seemed to pop up there was shit.

Harry watched who he could only assumed to be was his great grandfather, or somebody in relations to him, stand up from his seat to greet him.

"You must be Harrison; no doubt you're a Potter by the looks of you! I'm Boniface Potter, and this is my son Charlus." Boniface went and shucked Harry's hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at Boniface and company.

'_I obviously didn't think this through.'_ Harry thought to himself as he smiled uncomfortably.

Charlus went up and hugged Harry, smiling wide at him as he pulled back. "Hi! You're coming to live with me and my dad! Aren't you excited?"

"Uh…" Harry said lost of words and then looked at Tom whom looked right back at Harry with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I… I can't." Harry said looking at Boniface.

"What? Why not?" Boniface asked looking disappointed.

"Well you see theirs this special going on. Two for the price of one. You can't adopt me unless you adopt one more." Harry looked up as Albus Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

Tom bit his lip looking anywhere but at the small group that was in front of him.

"Mr. Potter-" Ms. Cole started disapprovingly.

"No, its fine, after all I wouldn't want to miss out on an offer like this. Who were you suggesting Harrison?" Boniface asked as Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around Tom.

Boniface smiled as Tom looked down nervously. "Mr. Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom looked up at Boniface and nodded.

"Would you like to be adopted into our family?" Boniface asked him.

Tom looked at Harry whom smiled back at him, nudging him encouragingly. "Yes I would sir."

Boniface nodded. "Then welcome to the Potter family Mr. Riddle."

Charlus smiled in excitement. "Cool."

"I must ask though, would you like your last name to remain Riddle or would you like it to be changed to Potter?" Boniface asked Tom.

Tom looked at Harry once again whom smiled and shrugged then looked at Charlus and then back at Boniface.

"I would like it to be Potter."

* * *

**A/N Reviews are totally awesome! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Beta:**None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**Awesome Kick-Ass People:**Brightsun89, mildtryth, Live Laugh Love 94, sexy fox 101, silvia8917, blackroses2433, dnangel1986, misto713, Chakahlah, ams71080, mpkio2, Lina03, RRW, Fk306 animelover, RockxAngel, GrlWithoutAName, Blueowl, HarrySlytherinson, Barranca, Kiyoki Fujimoto97, Sayomi Mayako, hyperfuzzy, Fire Dophin, Kidkit, My Solitude, nikkila, hentai18ancilla, Full Moon Mitsuki Koyama, Kiri no Kandy, JameseMalfoy, darrena, foosel97, dreamer1293, Ember89, Midnight Draven, Tempete Sanguine, wandamarie, xyvotex, Lientjuhh, angel01heart, kewr69, nighthawk-59, mildetryth, kellyhp, KitCloudkicker52885, lilyoftheheval5, Emriel, Fire From Above, Goldenfightergirl

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter series goes to J.K. Rowling

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Five**

**Nobody Said Life Would Be Easy, They Just Promised It Would Be Worth It**

**Tom's P.O.V**

"Harry! Mrs. Cole has been looking for you and Riddle." Francis exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry walking in the lunchroom with Tom.

Tom frowned. The only reason he could think why Mrs. Cole would want to see them is if one of them were getting adopted, which Tom highly doubted. Harrison just got to the orphanage yesterday and nobody has even thought about adopting himself, especially because of the war, nobody could afford to have another child.

"Really? Did she say why?" Harry asked confused.

Francis shrugged. "She said it was important that she find both of you, she wants you two to meet at her office."

'_What if they're sending me away? Probably to some mental hospital, they all think I'm crazy.'_ Tom looked at Harry. _'They probably want Harrison to escort me so that I don't make a scene.'_

"Okay, thanks Francis." Harry replied.

"Anytime, I'll see you later." Francis replied waving them off.

"So where is Ms. Cole's office?" Harry asked Tom.

"Upstairs." Tom replied leading the way. '_Maybe I'm being irrational, if they were going to make me leave, they would have done it by now.'_

"Do you think we're in trouble or something?" Harry asked Tom curiously. _'Maybe not you, but most definitely me.'_

"I highly doubt it; she only talks to us when we are getting adopted, how we are doing in our classes, or when she wants to talk to us about our behavior."

"So you've been up there a lot then huh?" Harry asked teasingly as they descended up the spiral stairs.

Tom just gave Harry a small smile. "On occasions, I have been sent to her office yes, but Ms. Cole has given up and just simply orders everybody to ignore me."

'_If Potter says something sympathetic I'll punch his face. Merlin why did I say that out loud?'_

"Well, at least you have me to bug you now huh?"

"I could do better." Tom joked trying to get his mind off the task at hand.

Harry gaped at Tom. "Nobody is better than me." Harry replied sticking his nose in the air.

Tom smiled a little, but didn't comment. "We are here."

'_I can't do this. I don't want to leave here, now that I've got somebody in common with me.'_

"Shall I do the honors?" Harry asked when Tom hadn't knocked yet.

Tom hesitantly gave two knocks on the door. Harry gave Tom a questioning look, but Tom seemed to be refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle, good, please come in." Ms. Cole opened the door for them to walk in.

Tom watched who he could only assumed to be somebody in relations to Potter, stand up from his seat to greet Harrison. The man could be Harrison's father for all Tom knew; the resemblance between Harrison and the man were great. What if the man was here to take Harrison back? I mean the rumor was that Potter was just dropped off.

"You must be Harrison; no doubt you're a Potter by the looks of you! I'm Boniface Potter, and this is my son Charlus." Boniface went and shucked Harry's hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at Boniface and company.

'_I knew it! They're going to take him in! They're taking him away from me. Why the bloody hell did I have to be here to witness this?'_

Tom watch as the boy named Charlus went up and hugged Harry, smiling wide at him as he pulled back. "Hi! You're coming to live with me and my dad! Aren't you excited?"

Tom bit his lip from re-framing to scream in outrage.

"Uh…" Harry said lost of words.

'_You said you would have my back, that you would be my friend.'_ Was Tom's mental thought towards Harry when he looked at him.

"I… I can't." Harry said looking at Boniface.

"What? Why not?" Boniface asked looking disappointed. Tom looked quite shock. Why would Harrison give up a family and home?

"Well you see theirs this special going on. Two for the price of one. You can't adopt me unless you adopt one more." Harry looked up as Albus Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

Tom bit his lip looking anywhere but at the small group that was in front of him. '_I can't believe Harrison would do that for me. Merlin please let me get away from this hell hole and adopted with Harrison.'_

"Mr. Potter-" Ms. Cole started disapprovingly.

"No, its fine, after all I wouldn't want to miss out on an offer like this. Who were you suggesting Harrison?" Boniface asked as Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around Tom.

Boniface smiled as Tom looked down nervously. "Mr. Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom looked up at Boniface and nodded. _'Please adopt me.'_

"Would you like to be adopted into our family?" Boniface asked him.

Tom looked at Harry whom smiled back at him, nudging him encouragingly.

"Yes I would sir."

Boniface nodded. "Then welcome to the Potter family Mr. Riddle."

Charlus smiled in excitement. "Cool."

"I must ask though, would you like your last name to remain Riddle or would you like it to be changed to Potter?" Boniface asked Tom.

Tom looked at Harry once again whom smiled and shrugged then looked at Charlus and then back at Boniface.

'_Should I have my name changed? Then… then Harrison would be my brother, so would that goody two shoes Charlus. That boy is going to give me a headache, I can already tell. Why would my last name stay Riddle? My parents obviously didn't give a damn about me; they left me here to rot in this dump. At least this way, I can say that I have a family that cared enough.'_

"I would like it to be Potter." Tom said filled with appreciation on Harry's part for getting him adopted to.

* * *

"We already have your room set up; my mum will have to add an extra bed now, unless you two want your own separate rooms because we have like fifty rooms in our house." Charlus was saying excitedly to both Harry and Tom.

"I don't know; it's up to Tom." Harry replied muffled.

Harry had taken his uniform off and was in the middle of pulling his green shirt over his head. Tom whom didn't really have anything of his own was already ready to go. He was sitting on the edge of his bed looking out the window, and then he suddenly stood and walked off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked perplexed about to put on his sneakers.

"You'll see; I'll meet you downstairs." Tom replied walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I don't think he likes me." Charlus replied sitting next to Harry on his bed.

"Tom doesn't like anybody to be truthfully honest. Don't worry, just give him some space for now, he'll warm up to you." Harry replied smiling reassuringly to Charlus.

"Why did you want Tom to be adopted with you then if he doesn't like anybody?" Charlus asked confused.

"Tom is my friend. I know the way he generally acts around people is due to the fact on how he was treated throughout the eleven years of his life. He deserves a family just as much as any other person." Harry explained finishing tying his shoe laces.

"You sound like an adult." Charlus exclaimed making a face.

Harry just smirked and shrugged as he stood from his bed.

"I can carry your bag… uh how do I do that?" Charlus asked picking up Harry's black backpack.

"Just put your arms through the straps over your shoulders, yea like that." Charlus smiled.

"Muggles have weird devices."

"Yeah, but they're useful. You ready to go?" Harry asked him as Charlus nodded profusely.

"Harrison?" Charlus asked Harry once they started walking down the halls.

"Yeah?" Harry gave Charlus a sidelong glance.

"Are you okay with being my brother now?" Charlus asked him somewhat nervously.

Harry grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Charlus smiled once again at Harry's words. "Just making sure. I've never had a brother before."

"Me neither and now I have two." Harry commented making Charlus smile even wider.

"I like you Harrison."

"I like you to Charlus." Harry said back once they made it down the spiral stairs.

"Harrison, Charlus, good. Where's Tom?" Boniface asked waiting at the entrance door.

"I'm here sir." Tom replied coming from a different hall.

Harry gave Tom a quizzical look but decided to ask him what he was up to later.

"Harrison, wait!" Harry turned to see Aurora running up to them along with Francis whom looked downcast.

"I'm sorry to see you go Harry, but I know it's for the best. _Thanks for taking Riddle with you_." Francis whispered the last bit in Harry's ear as he hugged him.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "I promise to keep in touch." Harry replied once Aurora gave Harry a hug also.

"You better." Aurora lightly punched Harry's shoulder.

"Ohm…bye Riddle." Aurora said quietly.

"Ziliac." Tom nodded his head towards her.

"Well, let's be on our way, lots to do!" Boniface exclaimed smiling encouragingly to the boys.

Harry waved farewell once more before leaving out the door.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Charlus exclaimed covering his mouth. Tom looked disgusted as he backed away from him. Tom had gracefully landed along with Boniface. Both Charlus and Harry landed roughly on the moss grass.

"That was magic wasn't it?" Tom asked Boniface when he went up to Charlus and started to rub his back. Tom gave Harry a hand up seeing him struggling to stand straight.

"Yes, I just used a portkey to get us home. Don't worry I'm sure you have a lot of questions about magic and Hogwarts, but let us get settled and some lunch in our stomachs, I'm starved. Come along." Boniface exclaimed smiling walking ahead.

The land was pretty wide in acres. There was a huge lake nearby with white blossomed trees surrounding it and as they went on there was these beautiful statues down the walkway of stags and does. There were also benches seated in front of the lake. It was very peacefully looking. Tom kept close to Harry whilst Charlus was up front next to his father.

"Welcome to Derbyshire." Boniface slanted a glance at the boys following him but there was no expression on Tom's face, Harry though looked at the castle in wonder. Boniface smiled and shifted his gaze back to the approaching castle he called home.

The castle had this Renaissance appearance to it. To Harry it reminded him of this PlayStation game called 'Laura Croft: Tomb Raider' He had watched Dudley play it a few times before Dudley broke it. The castle was almost a replication of 'Laura Crofts house'. It was like twenty feet high and had four round towers. There were two huge water fountains in the center. Harry almost laughed in amusement as he saw two red and black Chevrolet cars parked in the parkway in front of the castle. They did live around the muggle neighborhood after all so I suppose it was for appearances.

"Dad, couldn't you have gotten us closer?" Charlus asked huffing as they made there way to the castle gates.

"Hush Charlus, you're just grumpy because you haven't had lunch yet. Besides I wanted Harrison and Tom to look at the scenery." Boniface commented in a cheerful manner.

Once they were inside they were greeted right away by Valerie Potter.

"Welcome home! I'm Valerie Potter, you're mother." Valerie said happily giving both Harry and Tom hugs.

Tom didn't know how to respond so Harry did for them. "Thanks for taking us in."

"Don't be silly, you're family."

"Mum I'm hungry." Charlus whined setting Harry's backpack on the hook by the door.

"Of course and we have a lot of things to discuss don't we?" Valerie asked her husband who nodded and led the boys towards the kitchen.

Tom went and sat next to Harry at the very, very, very, long horizontal wooden table that was meant for thirty people or more. Charlus went and sat on Harry's right side. Tom simply rolled his eyes at Charlus as both Boniface and Valerie went and sat on the other side of the table, in front of the three boys.

Tom jumped when the food just popped up in front of them when their cups started to fill up with juice.

"Are you Muggle-born?" Valerie asked Tom noticing had he reacted to the food appearing in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked confused.

"Born to Muggles? People without magic?" Boniface explained.

"Muggles? I've notice you say that a lot, I don't know what any of that is." Tom exclaimed a bit upset of his lack of knowledge.

"It's alright sweetie. We didn't mean to upset you. It doesn't matter after all; I was trying to find a way to explain the magical world to you." Valerie explained.

"Muggle is just another way to say non-magical folks. You're not a muggle Tom, you might be Muggle-born, is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents; but you're no muggle." Harry explained drinking his orange juice as Tom nodded in understanding.

"Muggle-borns inherit magic from a distant ancestor; they descend from Squibs who married Muggles and whose families eventually lost the knowledge of their wizarding legacy. Magic resurfaces unexpectedly many generations later," Boniface explained biting into his roast beef sandwich. "When Muggle-born witches and wizards reach the age of eleven in wizarding Britain, such as yourselves their letters are delivered in person by a member of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staff, as Muggle-borns may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world. The professors explain to the parents or guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. That was Professor Albus Dumbledore's job, but seeing as you two are now officially Potter's, it's our duty, your mother and I that is to inform you."

"We must warn you though some Muggle-born witches and wizards are often derided by pure-bloods and called disparaging names such as 'Mudblood', a term implying that they are somehow dirty and impure. Many pure-bloods believe that Muggle-borns are undeserving of magic and should not be allowed into the wizarding world. Those who do not believe this, such as ourselves and other pure blood families like the Weasley family for instance, are often labeled 'blood traitors'." Valerie explained genteelly.

"What about your family Harrison?" Charlus asked digging into his chocolate pudding. Both Valerie and Boniface glared disapprovingly at their son. Tom though seemed just as curious as Charlus was.

Harry struggled to find the right words. Hermione had told him something like this was going to come up, but he thought by then he would have come up with a sappy story by now. Oh well, he would just have to make it up as he goes.

"Well… both my parent believed that muggle-borns had every right as any other pure blood to their magic and deserved to be treated equally. Er… my father was pure blood of course and my mother was muggle-born."

"Why did they dump you at the orphanage? I mean Potters are known to be quite wealthy." Charlus asked confused.

"Charlus! Must you be so rude?" Valerie asked him quite annoyed at Charlus bluntness.

"It's okay. I don't blame my parents; they were trying to protect me. You see Grindelwald wanted my parents to join him in a war of enslaving muggles and muggle-borns and my parents disagreed of course. Er… they went into hiding and decided that my best hope for survival is to be hidden somewhere where Gellert Grindelwald wouldn't look to find me just in case he wanted to use me to get to them. I don't even know if they're alive or not." Valerie looked teary eyed at the end of Harry's story.

"Grindelwald, I've heard stories about him. He supposedly went to Drumstrang and got himself expelled from using dark magic on a student. I've heard rumors about him forming an army also." Boniface said grimly.

"I'm sorry about your parents Harrison." Charlus said sounding truly sincere.

Harry just nodded and smiled grimly. Man how he hated lying, but it was necessary. Tom looked at Harry with what looked like a hint of jealousy, but Harry couldn't quite clarify the look as Tom had his attention back to his food. What the heck would Tom be jealous about were Harry's thoughts. Maybe he had just imagined it?

"On a happier note, you three will be going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for school." Valerie commented drinking her own orange juice.

"Wicked! I can't wait to get my wand!" Charlus said excitedly bouncing in his chair. Tom looked up with interest at Charlus's words.

"A wand?" Tom asked.

"Why yes dear, that's how you perform magic. It helps control your powers so you can use them more sufficiently." Valerie exclaimed.

"I've never had to use a wand to perform magic." Tom said quietly.

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at Tom with sudden interest. "Well I'm sure you can do small amount of magic wordlessly, but it drains you out a bit doesn't it love?" Valerie asked him.

Tom didn't answer and Harry felt that sudden dread in the pit of his stomach, especially with Tom's next words. "Is it unusual that I can speak to snakes also? That is Harry and I?"

Charlus gaped at them whilst his parents looked just as shocked.

"You … you two can speak to snakes? As in being a Parselmouth?" Boniface asked them as Tom looked slightly confused by the Parselmouth phrase and Harry was just hoping that his knew family wasn't superficial about the whole talking to snakes thing.

"Er… is that a problem? I know how the wizarding community feels about that sort of thing." Harry exclaimed feeling uneasy at the way everybody was looking at him, with the exception of Tom of course. Tom didn't seem to understand what the big deal was, but it looked like he was putting two and two together.

"Well… I've never heard of a Potter inheriting the skill of speaking Parseltongue." Valerie exclaimed still quite shock.

"The only known existent of people who could was Hogwarts co-founder Salazar Slytherin himself and the Gaunts whom are the last remaining descendants of Salazar Slytherin." Boniface explained as both he and his wife looked at each other worriedly.

"So I might be a distant descendant of them?" Tom asked them curiously so, almost with a hint of hope in his words.

"Tom… it is a possibility, but no offense to you sweetie, we really hope not. The Gaunts are known to be vile and vicious people and we really don't want to be associated with the likes of them. Salazar Slytherin himself was a very powerful wizard and was also one of the four founders that helped make Hogwarts the school that it is now. We just… your father and I that is, we feel that it would be best if you two kept your abilities to talk to snakes to a minimum. It's frowned upon you see." Valerie explained looking quite uncomfortable at the information that she had received.

"You guys look like you regret adopting us." Harry exclaimed trying to joke as he gave his surrogate mother a sidelong glance. Tom also looked at his new parents expressions and saw a bit of uneasiness between them.

"Oh it's not that, not that at all Harrison. It just came as a shock to us, that's all." Boniface exclaimed with what seemed like a force smile.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes at he looked at how nice the Leaky Cauldron looked now then it did in the future from now. The paint job was all white and looked brand new. There was even a glass window! Still, people whom were going on with their business didn't even glance at it! Tom whom seemed to always be at Harry's side looked just as surprised as Harry did. Both Boniface and Valerie had steered them inside as Charlus had already made his way in.

Even the inside was nice. It wasn't shabby looking or dark. It looked just as bright as the outside. The oak wooden tables and chairs looked clean and orderly. It was pretty quiet inside, only a couple people resided inside the place. Harry had to look twice at the young version of Tom the bartender. His curly brown hair and straight shiny white teeth; he waved a hand at both Valerie and Boniface.

"Hogwarts I'm guessing?" Tom asked them cheerfully as Charlus went and sat on the bar stool.

"That's right Tom!" Charlus said excitedly.

"Charlus, you're starting your first year aren't you?" Tom asked him just as excited for Charlus.

"Yes and my brothers are to!"

Boniface put both hands on Harry and Tom's shoulder. Tom grimace a little bit but otherwise didn't say a word.

"This is Harrison," Boniface said squeezing Harry's shoulder, "and this is Tom."

"Well what do you know? Nice meeting you young chaps." Tom said politely to them.

"It's a pleasure sir." Harry said back and then nudged Tom for him to say something also.

"Nice to meet you sir." Tom replied like he was bored.

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom.

"Well we must go before it gets late out. Nice seeing you again Tom, come along children." Valerie said as she and her husband led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was a small little garden set up and a silver trashcan.

"You guys are going to like Diagon Alley! It has _everything_!" Charlus exclaimed coming to Harry's left side. Harry smiled at Charlus' eagerness; Tom it seemed was trying his best to ignore Charlus all together.

"Right, stand back, you three." Boniface tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Isn't it great?" Charlus asked them looking at the scenery that was Diagon Alley. Before Harry could get a good look himself, Charlus had grabbed Harry's hand and led them ahead, stepping them through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw a very peeved looking Tom behind them. Valerie had put her arm around Tom's shoulder, walking with him over the archway. She had bent down and kissed the top of Tom's head which seemed to embarrass Tom as his face turned to a light pink. His attitude seemed to change though.

"Look Harry," Charlus said leading him to the window of the Quidditch building, "the new Nimbus One Thousand!" Charlus pressed his face against the window along with the other onlookers whom were looking at the broom as well. Harry just smiled reminiscing about his own Nimbus Two Thousand before it got destroyed.

"Boys stay close! We need to go to Gringotts first!" said Boniface said to them catching up with the two boys.

"Oh yeah!" Charlus said putting his arm around Harry's as Boniface kept a close watch on them as he lead them threw the crowded streets and towards the building.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

Valerie, Harry guessed, was whispering to Tom what the goblin was in his ear. Tom was nodding and whispering back. Harry looked forward as they walked up the white stone steps toward the goblin.

This goblin had a bored look on him with a mustache. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with the same words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there._

"Dad said that anybody who even tried to rob this place had to be mad." Charlus whispered to Harry.

"I agree." Harry whispered back.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. Nothing changed same as usual.

Boniface and Valerie led them to the front counter.

"Morning," said Boniface to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of our safe and to make sure our newly adopted boys are known as Potters."

Tom frowned confused. "I thought we were legally adopted as Potters?" Tom asked.

"Yes in muggle terms you are, but we would like to make sure the wizard community knows as well. It's a simple blood bond spell." Valerie said to him reassuringly.

"Very well, come with me."

The goblin led them to many halls and doors; Tom had somehow managed to take his place back at Harry's side and was shooting glares at Charlus whom was still at Harry's left side. Charlus tried to be oblivious at Tom's glares, but even Harry could tell that Charlus was feeling uncomfortable.

"Stop being a jerk, he's our brother, Tom." Harry whispered low so that only Tom could hear him. Tom turned his head as if he didn't care and folded his arms to his chest. Harry sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"Enter here." The goblin said finally stopping them at a marbled oak door. The adults entered first and then Charlus, Tom, and Harry. The goblin closed the door behind them. They walked into a small looking office with a desk and two brown arm chairs in front of it.

"You will have to sign these papers along with your adopted kids."

It was a long a tedious transfer and Charlus as it seemed was bored out of his mind as he kept touching things in the room that the goblin obviously didn't want him to touch.

"This will be the last act, stand up please." The goblin ordered Boniface and Valerie. "This is just like an unbreakable vow; hold the child's wrist as such." The goblin ordered.

Boniface was holding Harry's whilst Valerie was holding Tom's. Tom was looking quite unnerved as he listened to the goblin speak in Latin at them and then there was a swirl of golden sparkle magic coming from their parents and into them. And just like that it was over.

"Wicked." Charlus said looking amused at the look of uncertainty from Tom's face. Harry gave a shaky laugh when it was over.

"Very well," said the goblin, "I will have someone take you down to your vault."

* * *

"Well let's start off by getting your uniforms." Valerie said nodding towards Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, not yet 'Madam Malkin's'.

"Aw… mum I want to look at the new broom at the-"

"Charlus don't argue it won't take long."

Charlus just pouted. "It _always_ takes long." He said under his breath.

Harry just smirked in amusement.

"I'll go shop for their books." Boniface said slyly slipping away before his wife could say a word.

"That man," Valerie said rolling her eyes, "come along boys."

As they entered Malkin's shop a tall burly man came up to them smiling and dressed in a blue cloak over his business suite.

"More Hogwarts, students I presume." he said and gave Valerie a wink. "Got the lot here - another young witch is being fitted up just now." In the mid center of the shop, a girl with long curly hair and superior look to her as she stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Mr. Malkin Harry assumed stood Harry on a stool next to her sense he was closer. Another witch came and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

Harry sighed. Dull day. "Hello, I'm starting my second year at Hogwarts, how about you?" The girl asked swishing her blond hair and blinking her gray eyes up at Harry.

"I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts." Harry replied back feeling uneasy about the girl. Harry watched as both Tom and Charlus were led to the back to be on their own footstools to be measured. Valerie went to go pick out other clothing for them.

"Oh just like my brother Alphard. I'm sorted into Slytherin, the best house there is. Oh where is my manners, my name is Walburga Black. You are a pure blood right? I wouldn't want the likes of a _filthy_ muggle-born talking to me."

"Will this be taking long?" Harry asked the witch that was still fixing up his robe as he ignored Walburga whom would soon in the future give birth to his godfather Sirius Black. The witch just smiled up at him and continued her work as she answered.

"I will be in a few more minutes."

Harry ignored the girl that was trying to get his attention. Walburga Black looked truly offended.

"I'm all done sweet heart." The witch informed him as Harry gladly got off the stool.

"You're done already Harrison?" Valerie asked him as she led Harry to his 'brothers'.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe who I had to stand next to. Walburga Black, she kept going on about blood purity and Slytherin." Harry shrugged as Valerie smiled and ruffled up his hair.

"Well I think I can top that, you see that brownish blond haired girl next to Charlus? I believe her name is Dorea Black and I do believe she is quite smitten with Charlus. She can't seem to keep her eyes off him." Harry looked at the girl.

She wasn't bad looking; she looked much prettier than Walburga Black that was for sure. Her dirty blond hair was put in a high ponytail and her piercing blue eyes that replicate the ocean, kept looking at Charlus shyly and Charlus just ignored her, rolling his eyes and looking elsewhere.

"Who's that girl next to Tom?" Harry asked; she looked familiar to him.

"I'm not quite sure, I think her last name is McGonagall though, I was talking to them just a few minutes ago. Their daughter is starting her second year at Hogwarts." Harry eyes were wide, I mean he knew that Minerva McGonagall had to be young at some point in her life, but wow, she was twelve years old! She was chatting with Tom about the school houses; Tom did look interested in fact and was asking his own questions.

Her hair wasn't in its traditional bun; her silky black hair was actually down towards her back. Her green eyes were shinnying with laughter as she listened to Tom talk. What the heck was going on between those two? This was actually the first time Harry saw Tom actually enjoying somebody's company.

"Hey Charlus are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked teasingly.

Charlus scowled and stuck his tongue out at Harry. "I'm having as much fun as you were a few minutes ago."

"Hi my name is Harrison Potter and that's my brother Charlus standing next to you." Harry nodded at the girl as she gave him a shy smile.

"My name is Dorea Black." Dorea said bringing her adoring attention back to Charlus.

"Black? I heard that everybody in the Black family has been in _Slytherin_." Charlus said to her with a scowl.

"Charlus! Don't be rude." Valerie said sternly to her son.

"Yes we have, so what? There is nothing wrong with Slytherin, but I suppose with your attitude towards the house you'll be in _Gryffindor_." Dorea said with a scowl of her own.

"I'm done with you dear." The witch said to Dorea Black.

"Thank you misses." Dorea said to the witch as she strolled away without a look back at the Potters.

"Now Charlus why did you have to be rude to the young lady? Your father and I have taught you to be tolerant."

"I don't like her."

"You barely even talked to the girl." Valerie exclaimed frowning at her son.

"Mum you never said I had to be tolerant with everybody." Was Charlus excuse.

Valerie just sighed in defeat.

"I'm done." Tom came up from behind Harry with a very faraway look on his face.

Harry watched as Minerva waved goodbye to Tom as her parents were ushering her out the shop. Harry grinned widely at Tom as Valerie went to pay for their clothing and have it sent to their home.

"Her name is Minerva McGonagall; we were just talking about the school houses." Tom said glaring at Harry's annoying grin.

Harry didn't say anything, just kept grinning knowingly.

"She's pretty cute and did you see how she waved at you before she left Tom? She likes you, you know, like-like." Charlus exclaimed stepping off the stool once the witch finished with her measurements. Tom's face turned pink for the second time today.

"Shut up." Was Tom's retort as both Harry and Charlus started laughing in mirth of it all.

"Boys stop teasing your brother." Valerie said once she came back from paying for everything.

Five minutes later they met up with their father Boniface whom had their books and quills etc. sent to their home.

"Just Ollivanders left now and then we can go home." Boniface exclaimed cheerfully to his exhausted kids whom had immediately perked up about getting their wands.

A wand, this was what Harry assumed both Charlus and Tom were really looking forward to. Harry had to leave his own wand behind for he knew that it would look odd for two of the exact wands to be present.

Ollivanders building was a navy blue and had bright golden letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was still the same inside as Harry remembered it. A tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair.

Tom was looking at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling along with Charlus whom seemed to be itching to touch them.

"Good afternoon," said a peppy voice. Both Tom and Charlus jumped not expecting to hear the voice. Harry whom had already knew what to expect, didn't jump, which seemed to also be the case with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

A young man was standing before them, his wide, silver eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. His jet black hair was more wild then Harry had ever seen it.

"Hello, I'm here for my wand!" said Charlus said excitedly.

"Ah yes," said the man, "another Potter!"

"Actually theirs three of us." Charlus exclaimed motioning to Harry and Tom.

"By blood or…?"

"Why does it matter?" Tom asked offended.

"Well it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course, but it also comes down to your family history. For instance, your mother, her wand was an Apple wood and fairy wing; good with charms and a wonderful protection defenses. Your fathers' wand was a Eucalyptus and Unicorn hair; this wand is good for healing and strengthening charms, and highly appreciated by Medic-wizards such as your father."

"Can I go first?" Charlus asked excitedly.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm."

"My right one." Charlus said hold it out. He measured Charlus from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

Mr. Ollivander stopped his measurements and went to the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Apple wood and fairy dust, nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Charlus took the wand and waved it around a bit, nothing happened so Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.

"No, no -here, Holly and Unicorn horn, eight and a half inches, combination makes for a very integrated, reliable and strong wand." Charlus took the wand and raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down and a stream of blue and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Just how Harry remembered his first time receiving his wand.

"Congratulations Charlus." Valerie said clapping for him.

"Thanks mum." Charlus said happily as he twirled his auburn newly polished wand.

"Okay who's next? How about you young sir." Mr. Ollivander said to Tom. Tom nodded and held out his right arm for the wizard to measure.

After five unsuccessfully tried wands, Tom finally found the one.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew and Phoenix feather. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well you are quite the lucky fellow." Mr. Ollivander said to Tom as he examined his new wand in appreciation.

"Okay son, your turn." Boniface said to Harry as Ollivander measured his final customer.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstrings. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, knowing it wasn't the wand.

Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried, and tried, and tried. Harry was about to just tell the man which one was his wand.

"Tricky customer, eh. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand finally happy to see it again. Once he had it, he frowned; he didn't feel the connection that he once had with the wand anymore. Harry swished around and nothing.

"Harrison, don't worry sweetheart, Mr. Ollivander will find your wand." Valerie said reassuringly to her son noticing how down he was.

"Of course of course, I'll be back; I have some special wands in the back." Mr. Ollivander retreated to the back of the building.

"Why is it so hard for Mr. Ollivander to find Harry a wand?" Charlus asked his parents feeling bad for Harry. Tom was just as confused.

"Well it's just like what Mr. Ollivander said, the wand chooses the wizard, and Harry just hasn't found the right one yet." Boniface exclaimed.

Mr. Ollivander came back with a very dark red colored wand. "This is a Fir wand with a core of amethyst and wormwood, eleven inches, such a wand can bring about changes that are rare and difficult to achieve. Go ahead and try it." When Harry touched it, he felt it. He felt this lightening spark go threw him as soon as he touched the wand and raised the wand above his head. He swished it around and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end, glowing around him.

"Wow!" Charlus said impressed. Tom gave Harry a grim smile. Harry frowned at Tom unsure of the look but didn't have the moment to question him about it.

Both Boniface and Valerie clapped for him.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. The legend of this wand Amethyst and wormwood correspond to the 7th path on the Qabalilstic Tree of Life representing The Chariot card in the tarot. That card represents the 4 sphinxes (corresponding to the 4 houses of Hogwarts). This core is powerful and ponderous, while the wood, fir, is flexible wand which "symbolizes malleability, cleverness, and the ability to change"-Craig Phillips. Only a strong and mature Wizard or Witch should try to control such a wand. In the hands of a lesser Wizard, the core will overwhelm the shaft and stagnation could set in. It's quite amazing that you should be the one that carries such a wand." Mr. Ollivander explained as Boniface gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze in pride.

"How much are the wands together Mr. Ollivander?" Boniface asked.

Leaving Mr. Ollivander's wand shop the Potters were ready to go home after a long day.

"Can I please have a look at the Nimbus One Thousand before we leave? _Please_?" Charlus asked pleading.

Tom rolled his eyes at Charlus as they walked down the alleys.

"I wouldn't mind having a look myself." Harry replied. Tom sighed out loud.

"Come on Tom, have you actually _seen_ a racing broom before?" Harry asked him teasingly.

"I saw it on the way to Gringotts. _What else is there to see_?" Tom retorted.

Both Charlus and Harry rolled their eyes at Tom at his words.

"Boys you can-" Valerie stopped in mid sentence when a pair of explosions some distance down the alley rocked the ground.

Both Boniface and Valerie Potter whirled around, wands ready as screams replaced the usual background chatter. The crowd became a stampeding mass of panic as people pushed and shoved to get away from the disturbance. Boniface and Valerie grabbed the boys by the upper arm and pulled them up against the nearest building, looking intently up and down the street.

All four Potters jumped up when they heard a loud booming voice coming from every alley. It was like the person was speaking on an intercom.

"_Attention witches and wizards of Diagon Alley! My name is Gellert Grindelwald-"_ Harry felt somebody pull him closer to their body, but Harry was too distracted to pay attention to whom it was, _"I'm hear to give you a chance to be apart of a better future! A future without muggles! A future without muggle-borns! Come and join my army and be apart of the most powerful union there is. I have magic that you haven't even heard of! Those who try to oppose me will not like to be at the end of my wand! This is a fair warning. I shall be meeting with all you pure bloods soon."_ And with that there was another loud explosion and then nothing.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head to see Tom staring at him with a look of concern, which is an odd look to see on Tom Riddle's face; he had his wand pulled out and everything. Harry then noticed that it was Charlus whom had pulled him closer to his side and still had his arm protectively around him. Harry didn't know what to think, was Tom and Charlus trying to protect him?

"We need to apparate out of here." Valerie said urgently to her husband as all the many witches and wizards were trying to find ways out of Diagon Alley.

"Right, you take Charlus and I'll take Harrison and Tom." Boniface said grabbing both Harry and Tom by their waist.

"Take deep breaths boys and hold on tight." With that said both parents apparated with a 'pop' out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry woke up with a yawn in his own bedroom and reached for his glasses on his nightstand. His room was pretty comfortable. The walls were blue and the carpeting was white fluffy. He slept in a king sized bed with many pillowing cushioning his head. Harry also had a huge wardrobe with muggle clothing mixed in with his wizard clothing. Harry didn't know how Tom pulled it off, but he had convinced their 'parents' into letting them having Brice and Neil as pets. The snakes even chose who they wanted their masters to be.

'_About time you woke up, I want to see my brother lazy human.'_

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at the snake that was slithering around on his navy blue blanket.

'_How did you get out of your cage?'_ Harry asked getting out from underneath his blanket.

Neil started at his 'cage' which was sitting on Harry's wooden desk with the lid open.

'_What do you think silly human? I pushed it open.'_

'_Are you sure you don't want to be Tom's master?'_ Harry asked sarcastically gathering Neil as the snake slithered into his black pajama arm sleeve.

'_No you shall do.'_

'_Gee thanks.' _Harry replied back walking out his room and across the hall to Tom's room.

Without knocking Harry burst into Tom's bedroom. "Rise and shine Tom!"

Tom's eyes shot open, and he gasped shooting straight up in his bed.

He turned his head slowly to find Harry—whole, alive, healthy; smirking at the sight of Tom. Neil was already slithering away from Harry in order to greet his brother Brice whom had been sleeping on the edge of Tom's bed.

Tom barely had time to turn away from Harry before the first sob broke out of him.

There was a moment of silence, probably shock and then the bed dipped behind Tom. A hand was put on his shoulder.

"Tom? What's the matter with you? You okay?"

Tom didn't know what came over him. Yesterday had been horrible. For that one moment Tom feared for Harry's life, he feared that Grindelwald was going to take Harry away from him. That night Harry hadn't even said a word during dinner, he barley even ate anything. When his new parents had asked if they wanted separate rooms, Tom wanted to protest and say no, but Harry had answered before him. Harry wanted to be alone; he wanted to be away from him.

Valerie had told him that Harry was most likely just dealing what happened and wanted to be alone. She also told him that he should watch out for anything unusual with Harry's behavior, suicidal behavior and to let her or his father know. That really scared Tom, would Harry actually do something like that? And then his nightmare last night, it was so vivid; he didn't understand it at all. He kept dreaming that he was some kind of monster, he barely looked recognizable, but he knew it was him. He was trying to hurt his best friend, his brother. He was trying to kill Harry. He finally had a family and now he was dreaming of ways to destroy it.

"Tom?" Harry's voice had fallen, strong and worried about _him. _"Are you hurt? Come on, Tom, why are you crying?"

Tom didn't answer, he just kept sobbing for reasons he wasn't quite sure of.

"Hey, if this is because I made fun of you about liking McGonagall yesterday…"

With a laugh that bordered on hysteria, Tom threw an arm over his brother's shoulder, buried himself in Harry's willing shoulder, and hiccuped out his tears.

"Tom…" Harry pressed the back of his head, gave his back a few helpless pats, then apparently decided he wasn't going to get anything more out of Tom for the moment and just supported him in silence, body stiff with worry.

Tom wept until he was empty; the tears were slow and silent this time.

"Hey." Harry's shoulder hitched gently under him. "The flood over yet?"

"Do we have to have separate rooms?" Tom whispered out.

Harry frowned at that. "No, we don't, but I would rather you move your stuff into my room than me moving my things into yours."

Tom rolled his red rimmed eyes. "Fine."

"Tom-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all Tom said as he moved away from Harry and whipped his eyes with his gray sleeved pajama shirt.

"Tom-" Harry tried again, but Tom wasn't having it.

"You're my… my brother. These feelings that I have are new to me and I don't know how to use them. I just… I don't need this to be an issue right now, can we just drop it?" Tom said to him looking out his window, which showed a bit of sunlight coming out threw the clouds.

"Yeah… okay Tom." Harry nodded in understanding. Obviously something had made Tom upset to have him 'crying', but Harry would just have to wait till Tom felt more comfortable to tell him himself.

"Hey, you know what I just realized? _You just called me Harry!_"

* * *

**A/N** **Okay so obviously Dorea and Charlus are supposed to be older than eleven, but I wanted them to be in the same age group as Harry and Tom. The time line is a bit odd, but I thought it would be much fun this way. This chapter was pretty boring and I'm sorry, but I suck okay. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. First Year

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Beta:**None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**V.I.P: **Cecilia ann, Chakahlah, hyperfuzzy**, **VoldemortCan'tStopTheRock, SofiaDragon, AnaveLipad, Bikluf,LaughableBlackStorm, Emriel, Fire From Above, My Solitude, Taly-chan, silvia8917, Ayame777, Kate1234567lol, Midnight Draven, Fire Dolphin, Raine Haruto, brightsun89, Full Moon Mitsuki Koyama, mpkio2, ams71080, Barranca, RRW, Blueowl, RockxAngel, Tabbycat1220, GodwolfFenrir, GrlWithoutAName, nighthawk-59

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Six**

**Say I'm not worth it and watch where I end up**

"I want you three to look out for each other, is that understood? No matter what house you end up in, I want you boys to always be there for each other." Valerie said sternly to the boys.

"All right mum, we hear you loud and clear. No avoiding my brothers like they have plague." Charlus joked just as a whistle sounded in the background.

Their mother kissed all three of them goodbye and their father gave them quick hugs. Tom acted like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Hurry onto the train now." Boniface said shooing them off.

The three boys clambered onto the train. Both Charlus and Harry leaned out of the window to wave their goodbyes. The train began to move. Harry watched as Boniface waved and Valerie blew kisses at them. The train started to gather speed as Harry watched his grandparents disappear as the train rounded the corner.

"I'm so excited!" Charlus said bouncing up and down next to Tom.

"If you get anymore excited you're going to hit the compartment ceiling." Harry teased across from his brothers as Charlus stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"I want to be sorted into Gryffindor!" Charlus exclaimed.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Tom replied bring out 'Hogwarts A History' book out from his trunk.

"We always have a choice Tom. You don't have to be in Gryffindor if you don't want to. Heck you can be in Hufflepuff." Harry replied.

"No I would _not_." Tom snapped.

"Wow, relax." Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I heard that the headmaster has put extra protection around the school because the threats of Gellert Grindelwald. Do you think they'll have dragons at the front gates? No way could anybody get across a dragon!" Charlus exclaimed excitedly.

Tom stopped reading his book to give Charlus a 'are you stupid' look, and then continued his reading. Charlus just scowled at him.

"You can be a real jerk Tom." Charlus said pouting.

"Boo hoo." Tom said uncaringly.

"Harry!" Charlus whined to his brother whom was sitting across from him.

"Why do you always have to whine to Harry-?"

"Would you three like anything off the cart sweethearts?" A smiling, young blonde haired woman asked as she slid back their door.

"Wicked! I'm starved!" Charlus exclaimed argument forgotten as he leapt to his feet to look at the food on the cart.

"Hey get me a 'Strawberry Lemonade Licorice Stick' Charlus." Harry said, Tom just rolled his eyes as Charlus came back in to the compartment with a bunch of junk food and tipped it onto the seat in-between Tom and him.

"You can't honestly be that hungry, we just had a big breakfast before we left home." Tom said as Charlus tossed Harry his Licorice.

"I assume it's a long trip to Hogwarts, so why not?" said Harry, taking a bite out of his Strawberry Lemonade Licorice Stick.

"Here Tom, you like the 'Chocolate Cream Pastry Rolls' don't you?" Charlus asked handing Tom one whom reluctantly accepted it.

"There you go. It's good huh?" Charlus asked Tom as he took a bite out of his 'Sour Taffy Tongue Twister'.

"I've had one before as you already know." Tom said rudely.

"Tom, is it really going to kill you to be nice? Or is that word foreign to you? You're seriously ruining this trip for me." Harry said annoyed with Tom's behavior.

"Well nobody is forcing you to sit here, why don't you go sit in another compartment if I'm _ruining_ your stupid trip." Tom snapped at Harry.

"Harry don't-" Charlus started as Harry stood up.

"No Tom's right." Harry replied sliding the compartment door open to leave.

"Tom!" Charlus said pleadingly, but Tom ignored him as he picked his book back up to read once more.

Harry shut the door back walking away to the back of the train.

"What's wrong with you? You're being a down right _prat_ and you know it! Mum said we are supposed to be sticking together!" Charlus snapped at Tom.

"You can go with him. I don't need you nagging away at me while I'm trying to read." Tom said turning a page in his book.

"I'm your brother and you still treat me like something dirty on the back of your shoe. If I didn't know any better I would think that you didn't want me as your brother." Charlus said as Tom looked up at him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Maybe you should trust your instincts."

"_You are unbelievable!_ You know if it wasn't for Harry you wouldn't even be _in _this family. Mum and Dad don't even _want_ you." Charlus said standing up with clenched fist at his sides.

Tom stood up just as livid. _"Take it back."_ Tom whispered out with clenched teeth.

"No. You are the most _ungrateful_ prat that I've ever known." Charlus said looking braver then he felt at making Tom angry.

Tom pulled out his wand. "Take it back or I'll hex you."

"Do it then, I'm not taking it back." Charlus said just as their compartment door slid open. Minerva McGonagall came racing in breathless and was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Your brother was in a fight and he got hurt!"

_"What?"_ Both Charlus and Tom said at the same time.

"Abraxas Malfoy-"

Before Minerva could even get her words out, both Charlus and Tom where out the compartment door.

"Wait! _You_ _don't know which compartment!_"

* * *

"You're in our compartment" A diamond faced brunette stated in her Hogwarts robes.

Harry groaned, he had by some miracle found an empty compartment room for barely a minute and already somebody wanted to start something with him.

Next to the girl, a long faced blonde drew a breath and spoke over the girl also in his school robes with a 'prefect' badge in front of his uniform, "what Avril Moreaux really means is can we join you since we normally sit in this compartment?" The Prefect said with the compartment door still half way open.

"He's obviously a first year, why can't we just kick him out?" Avril whispered the Slytherin Prefect.

Harry sat up straighter from his seat where he was lounging on. "I wasn't aware that compartments were owned by students." Harry said with a roll of his eyes at Avril as she glared at him.

"I don't think you understand" countered the blonde, "I'm Abraxas Malfoy, and I'm merely stating politely that we will be joining you in this compartment."

"Ah, so you're a Malfoy, my mother told me and my brothers to be wary of you. Apparently you lot have been causing all this trouble in Europe over blood purity." Harry was suddenly aware of whom he was dealing with and stood up, "I understand you want this compartment to yourselves, so I'll just see my way out." Before Harry could both Abraxas Malfoy and Avril Moreaux had reached for their wands and were pointing at Harry.

"From your words, I'd guess you and your family are blood traitors to your name, so I don't think you'll be going anywhere, you blood traitors ought to be taught a lesson." Drawled Abraxas Malfoy.

'_Crap! I can't use higher leveled spells, I'm a first year. Wait a minute; I left my wand in the other compartment with Charlus and Tom!'_

"Flipendo!" Harry was caught off guard at Abraxas Malfoy jinx as he was hit hard making him hit the back of his head against the glass window behind him making the glass crack.

"What is going on in here? _Petrificus Totalus!_" Shouted the newcomer at Malfoy. At this Avril took a glance at the boy with a mixture of annoyance and anxiety.

"That boy started it!" was Avril's defense.

"Yes, I'm sure a defenseless first year had a lot to do with this." The boy said sarcastically.

"Relashio." Avril pointed at Malfoy helping him up.

"Now I suggest that you leave, it won't look good if a prefect and a fourth year, were to be expelled on the first day now will it?" The boy said.

"Weasley, you won't hear the end of this." Malfoy said with a sneer on his face.

"I'm sure I will not Malfoy, you do tend to complain none stop don't you? Seeing as I'm Head boy, you're just going to have to put up with the 'unfairness' of it all." Weasley said with a small smirk as both Malfoy and Mareaux pushed past him.

The Weasley boy slammed the compartment door behind him.

"Let me see if you have a concussion." He said bending down towards Harry whom had slid and sat himself on the floor.

"Erm… thanks for helping me." Harry said awkwardly trying to get a good look at the young man, which really didn't help seeing as his glasses fell off.

"Slytherins can be quite foul, picking on a first year." The Gryffindor Head boy scowled as he examined the back of Harry's head. "You're going to have to go to the Hospital Wing I'm afraid, but for now, keep this pressured on the back of your head and don't fall asleep. Oh, my name is Joseph Weasley by the way."

Wearily, Harry did as he was told. Blinking hard, he waited for his brain to catch up with his eyelids.

"Harrison Potter." Harry mumbled out gritting his teeth at the pain at the back of his head.

'_I should have just fought back; it sure wasn't worth this pain! I should have known a Malfoy would pull a stunt like that.'_ Harry groaned feeling light headed.

"Potter-?"

With everything else going on around and faint voices calling his name, Harry faded out and he was sustained by a terrible emptiness.

* * *

_Open your eyes… open your eyes…open…_

A white bright light hit Harry as soon as he opened his eyes. Tom and Charlus were right in his face as soon as his eyes opened. Charlus placed Harry's glasses back on his face. The visual reference oriented him - the world stopped spinning and lurched to a stop, with Charlus and Tom at its center.

Charlus was standing next to him with a relief expression on his face. Tom was sitting beside Harry on the bed, his face tense with worry and anger. Harry was pretty sure Tom wasn't angry at him, well he possibly could be, that kid could hold a grudge.

"No, Harry, I'm not angry at you." Tom muttered out.

Had he said that out loud? He couldn't remember. Harry couldn't remember a lot, come to think of it.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily sitting up and looking around the room.

"You're in the Hospital Wing Harry. Abraxas Malfoy jinxed you. You-you were bleeding a lot and you weren't breathing correctly according to Madam Abbott."

Tom's body tensed up and both his hands were in fists. "I can't believe that _bastard_ is getting away with it!" Tom seethed.

Charlus bit his lip before continuing his tale. "McGonagall was sent by Weasley to come get us so that we could keep an eye on you while he got help, but _Tom_ of course had other plans."

Harry looked at Tom for clarification. "I set Malfoy on fire; he's in one of the beds on the other side of the room." Tom said uncaringly. Harry eyes widen as he looked across the room and sure enough, there was a boy fully wrapped up in bandages head to foot. The matron nurse was tending to him.

"He'll live, but Tom has two weeks worth of detention while Abraxas just get's a slap on the wrist." Charlus said with a frown.

"How long have I been in here?" Harry asked curiously.

"A couple of hours, you missed the sorting ceremony. Tom and I have already been sorted." Charlus said with a huge smile on his face.

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked Charlus.

"Of course."

"What about you Tom?" Harry asked him as Tom simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I asked to not be sent in the same house as Charlus once he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Hey!"

"The hat said it would be absolutely ridiculous to put me in Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw seemed too particular for me, and then it said I had potential in Slytherin."

"So you were put in Slytherin right?" Harry asked knowing that destiny wanted Tom in Slytherin.

"Slytherins are disgusting pieces of _shit_,-" Charlus burst into laughter at Tom's words, "and I wouldn't be caught dead in that house. No, it put me in Gryffindor with Charlus." Tom said sourly.

Harry's eyes widen in shock. "You're in Gryffindor? Seriously?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What house did you think I was going to end up in?"

"I-I don't know, it's just, I though Slytherin appealed more to you." Harry answered feeling uncomfortable at the intense look that Tom was giving him.

"I wouldn't fit in Slytherin, they're too prejudiced and I wanted to be in the same house as my annoying brothers." Tom said looking else where as both Charlus and Harry grinned at him.

"Ah, but Mr. Harrison Potter has not been sorted yet." Albus Dumbledore came walking in with the sorting hat in his hand.

"A Potter always lands in Gryffindor Professor." Charlus exclaimed as Tom stood up off the bed as Albus walked up to them.

"Yes, they do seem to don't they? However, I think it would be best if he still gets sorted." Albus Dumbledore said merrily.

Dumbledore put the hat over his head and Harry was once again met with the black inside of the hat.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Mr. Potter, I do believe I have already sorted you.'

'_Yes you have but I went back in time so that I could change the past for the better. Everybody suffered in the future and I want to change that.'_ Harry thought anxiously.

'Well how noble of you, well I suppose I'm to sort you again… You still are a very difficult one Mr. Potter. So where shall I put you.'

'_Well you put me in Gryffindor last time.'_

'Yes, but as time changes, so do you. You don't quite have the makings for a Gryffindor anymore'

'_Whoa wait a second!'_

'SLYTHERIN'

"That is so unfair." Harry said tossing the hat off of his head.

Charlus gasped at him.

"Well that is unexpected I must admit, but I'm sure your will manage to fit in quite fine in your house." Dumbledore exclaimed looking unconcerned.

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't jinxed and knocked into unconsciousness by your own housemate." Tom said with a sneer to his voice.

"Now Tom lets try to be more reasonable. As your head of house I can not allow your display of disrespect. Harrison will be fine, no worries, Horace Slughorn, Harrison's head of house will keep a look out for him, as all the rest of his first years." Albus Dumbledore said getting ready to take his leave.

"It's time for you two boys to head to your dorms; it's past your curfew. I shall be the one to take you as you don't know the way yet, nor your password. Come along."

"See you tomorrow Harry." Charlus said sadly.

"Night Harry." Tom replied sulking away.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm in slimy Slytherin, way to go."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Author's Note:**

**Harry In Slytherin.** Yup, sorry if you guys had your hopes up for something else, I just thought it would be more interesting this way.

**Tom In Gryffindor**. This way his relationship with Charlus will be a bit closer. It's not like Tom won't see Harry again, they'll have Gryffindor/Slytherin classes and lunch and so forth. So relax and breathe!

**The different wand.** I wanted Harry to have a new wand because that's how I want the story.

**The Time Line.** Whatever I don't care. I'll do as I please so there!

**Thanks for your reviews! Totally awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all. Try your best not to correct me or judge my story because it will piss me off. Thank you!

**My Hero's:** Adeptis, aislin94, Anave Lipad, Barranca, brightsun89, Chakahlah, Christina-Marie-35, Claire4522, CYUNME, darrena, Emriel, evelsaint93, Fire From Above, GrlWithoutAName, hentail8ancilla, JWOHPfan, Kate1234567lol, kellyhp, LaughableBlackStorm, Lina03, LITTLE MIMI, Loony Dagda, lovebound111, Maloanne, mpkio2, Nathair Bhinse, peoplhi, Raine Haruto, rih ROFLchen, RockxAngel, RRW, Tabbycat1220, Taly-chan, Tonks-is-cool, Xenia Marvolo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Seven**

_Sometimes we put up walls, _

_Not to keep people out, _

_But to see who cares enough _

_To knock them down_

"There, look."

"Where."

"Next to the tall kid with the brown hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"No! The one in the middle!"

"Oh is he the one-?"

"Yes, he's the first year that set Abraxas Malfoy on fire."

Whispers followed the three brothers from the moment Harry left out of the hospital wing the next day. They had only managed to walk a few steps away from the infirmary before they were attacked by a mob of first year students. Practically all the first years wanted to meet the three Potters and hear their story of what had happened on the Hogwarts train.

Tom would just shoot the onlookers with glares or heated words like 'what the bloody hell are you staring at' or 'get the f*** out of my face'. Charlus seemed to be enjoying the attention much to both Tom and Harry's annoyance. He kept gloating on about how Malfoy was taken down by a first year.

Then they found themselves in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were loaded with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling- a dull, cloudy gray.

"Harry?" Charlus asked him concerned at the hesitant look that Harry was shooting towards the Slytherin table. They did not look like a cheerful group; in fact half of the table was giving all three brothers death glares which Tom equal returned back.

"They're going to eat me alive!" Harry whispered to his brothers.

"Then come eat with us, theirs no rule saying that you have to eat at your house table." Tom said tearing his gaze away from the Slytherin table to look at Harry's upset face.

"I'm a Slytherin. No way would I be allowed to sit with the Gryffindors of all places." Harry replied sighing.

"_Says who?"_ Tom said outraged at Harry's statement.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you out of the Hospital Wing," Horace Slunghorn himself came up behind Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "come along, I'm sure you must be hungry and I was just about to give out your schedules!" Professor Slunghorn said ushering Harry away.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at his brothers before he was led away.

When Harry came to the Slytherin table, the conversation slowly died as Harry took a seat. The Slytherins sized him up, making him feel uncomfortable and out of place. Once Harry was seated down at the table with the rest of his classmates, mostly the first years he was surrounded by, Harry sneakily checked his sleeve robes for his wand to make sure he had it ready just in cased somebody wanted to start something with him.

"Now I would suggest that none of you start harassing our new students after Mr. Abraxas Malfoy's little display. I would hate to put any of my Slytherins in detention, especially on the second day of school. Now your schedules…" Professor Slunghorn went around giving students their parchments of classes that they would be taking starting with Harry.

"You know, when Malfoy gets out of the Hospital Wing, he'll be after you and your brothers blood." The boy next to him commented as he pilled his plate with more bacon and eggs. His silky textured light brown hair was nape-of-neck length and disheveled. His gray eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Harry replied uncaring grabbing a toast from the pile.

"He wouldn't do that, now that Harrison has been sorted into Slytherin." Dorea Black said frowning as she took a bite out of her eggs. Dorea was sitting across from Harry.

"Come on Dorea, why would that matter? The Malfoy's are very severe about blood purity and-" the boy looked around to make sure nobody could hear him as he lowered his voice, _"I heard that him and his family are supporting Gellert Grindelwald."_

"Alphard! _Where did you hear such a thing?"_ Dorea hissed at him.

Alphard simply shrugged his shoulders. "Rumors spread around like wildfire. You of all people should already know this _auntie_." Alphard said with a sly smirk.

"For the last time, _don't_ _call_ _me that_, I'm the same age as you. And for your information my parents don't seem fit to discuss such things to a minor." Dorea said with a flick of her sandy blonde hair.

"Well father tells me everything; he wants me to become a supporter when I become of age." Alphard said distastefully as he stabbed into his food.

"Well Alphard, don't go displaying your dislike of the man or my brother will disown you." Dorea said as Harry just ate and listened to the conversation.

So Alphard Black was not into the blood purity as much as his family was. And from what Harry understood Alphard left his family when he was sixteen and was disowned. Harry wondered if Sirius looked up to Alphard just because of that. Maybe that's why Alphard left Sirius all that money, because he knew how if felt to be a part of a family with such hate and dislike of others different from them. Dorea Black didn't seem to think blood purity was of any importance herself.

"Potter?" Harry looked up from his musings to see Alphard giving him a speculating look.

"Erm… sorry, what were you saying?"

"Now that you're in Slytherin, do you think your brothers will be as close to you as they were before? After all there is still animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry scoffed. "Are you kidding? They're still my brothers no matter what house I've been sorted in. I wouldn't be able to get away from them even if I tried."

"I agree with Potter, I mean I don't know if you've noticed Al, but that Thomas Potter has been shooting the higher years down the table warning glares ever since Harrison sat down at the table and Charlus Potter won't keep his eyes off of Harrison." Dorea seemed a bit jealous at that last statement as she moved her gaze back to the Gryffindor table and at Charlus.

Alphard quirked an eyebrow at Dorea as Harry turned around to gaze at the Gryffindor table. Tom was getting out of his seat when he noticed Harry staring at them, thinking that Harry was in trouble, but Charlus had somehow coax him back down.

Harry gave them a small smile before mouthing to them that he was okay. As he returned to eating his breakfast he noticed two dark eyes glaring at him from down the table. A pale long face, black haired higher year student by the looks of it was scowling at him along with Avril Moreaux.

Nobody seemed to notice but Harry was mistaken when Dorea commented, "That's Antoine Prince and Avril Moreaux. Antoine Prince is in the same year as Malfoy, they're best friends and Avril Moreaux is Abraxas Malfoy's girlfriend. I would make sure to stay clear away from them Potter." Dorea warned Harry as he nodded and stood up from the table.

"Classes will be starting shortly." Harry commented at the questioning looks that both Blacks were giving him.

"Right, we'll join you, we have the same classes after all. We have Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore, correct?" Alphard asked standing up from his seat along with Dorea.

"Yes we do, but is it good for you to be hanging around me? I mean wont it spoil your image of a perfect pure blood?" Harry asked walking towards his brothers whom were meeting him half way.

This time Alphard was the one to scoff at Harry. "Don't be ridiculous. They'll just assume that I'm trying to change you to our way of thought or something stupid like that."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Dorea and Alphard once he and Charlus met up with Harry.

"Transfiguration?" Harry asked them casually as he led the way out of the Great Hall.

"Of all people you could have made friends with, why Dorea Black?" Charlus hissed at him once they got some space between the two Blacks.

"Are you playing hard to get?" Harry whispered back cheekily only managing to have Charlus punch him in his right arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't give out introductions, this is Alphard Black," Harry said stopping and gestured to the Slytherin, "and you guys already know Dorea Black."

"You've meet Dorea already?" Alphard asked.

"Not on best conditions." Harry replied for them as Charlus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who knows the way to class? I for one don't find it thrilling to get lost in this place." Tom asked wanting to get on with the day.

"Mum and Headmaster Dippet are frequent friends, I've been around this place a lot. Come on, we don't want to be late do we." Charlus said leading the way.

"What classes do we have together?" Harry asked Tom who was looking at his own schedule.

"Well Monday-Wednesday I have Tranfiguration, Charms, and Potions. I have Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, and History Of Magic Wednesday-Friday." Tom said as Alphard and Dorea were talking amongst themselves.

"So do you and Charlus share a room?" Harry asked Tom as he brought out his schedule.

"Yes along with three others, I didn't catch the names though." Tom replied trying to keep his focus on not getting stuck or somehow fall off the moving staircase.

"So you haven't met anybody interesting you want to talk to yet at your house? Well, besides McGonagall of course." Harry said teasingly.

Tom gave Harry an eye roll.

"The first years at our table seem nice, I've been talking with our roommates, every first year in our house wanted to know the spell Tom used to set Malfoy on fire, they're nice bolks. Well, that is with the exemption of Eric Prewett." Charlus said huffily.

"Prewett?" Harry asked curiously wondering where he had heard that last name before.

"Oh the Prewetts. They are related to our family, Weasley's, and Macmillan family. In fact Ignatius is in our year and house, his twin brother Eric landed in Gryffindor of course. By the way Harry, Ignatius is our roommate." Alphard added as he checked his watch on his wrist for the time.

"Erm… that's nice to know Alphard. Anyway Charlus, what about Eric Prewett?" Harry asked him curiously.

"It's nothing really; he's just a bit offensive towards… well you." Charlus replied.

"What? Why?" Harry asked surprised.

"Does there really have to be a reason Potter? You're a Slytherin, and Slytherin's are evil so therefore we should be banished from the face of the Earth." Dorea said speaking up looking pointedly at Charlus whom frowned at the girl.

"What are you trying to say Black? That I think my brother is _evil_?" Charlus asked halting to a stop.

"I'm simply pointing out that soon enough you're going to start believing every little bad thing that your little Gryffindor buddies say to you about us. It's just a matter of time. Then where will your brother be?"

Charlus glared at Dorea and got right in her face. "You are so lucky that I can't hit a girl." Charlus retorted storming away. Tom had a light smile on his face as he trailed after his brother.

"I think he likes you." Alphard replied giving Dorea a sly wink as he walked ahead to his classes.

Dorea just pouted looking like she was about to cry as Harry motioned for her to hurry up and follow.

'_I think Charlus has been spending way too much time with Tom.'_ Harry mused to himself as he hurried to catch up with Charlus and Tom.

Harry went and sat on the other side of the room with the Gryffindors. He went and sat with his brothers while Alphard and Dorea went to sit on the other side with their housemates. The Slytherin first years were giving Harry bewildered looks but Harry simply ignored them. An auburn haired boy with brown eyes came and sat with them on the other side of Charlus giving Harry an odd luck.

"Are you lost?" the boy asked Harry rudely.

Charlus cracked his knuckles looking ready to start a fight. He was still very irritated about what Dorea had said to him. His happy go-lucky attitude was gone and out the door.

"No he's _not_. If you have a problem with my _brother_ sitting here, then go sit somewhere else, I'm not in the mood for your bad mouthing of my brother right now Prewett." Charlus retorted making the boy look seriously insulted.

'_Oh so that's Eric Prewett huh?'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the gangly looking kid.

Both Harry and Eric Prewett just stared at each other. Eric Prewett sat up straighter, his eyes moving from Charlus to Harry and back again. "He looks _nothing_ like you, Charlus. How was I to know that he was your brother?"

"He looks like our _father_. Don't judge my brother Eric." Charlus snapped at Prewett. "You didn't even know that _Tom_ was my brother."

"Professor Dumbledore won't care where you're sitting Harrison." Alphard said from across of Harry on the Slytherin side of the room.

"He's sitting wherever _we_ are regardless. Do you have a problem with that Prewett?" Tom asked the boy. Tom was seated in the middle between the two brothers.

Prewett shucked his head no looking down at the brown oak table in front of them. Charlus sighed in frustration and brought his attention forward where Professor Dumbledore was now standing in front of the class.

Harry had to smile despite the situation. It was nice having people backing you up, especially when it was your brothers.

"Wipe that goofy smirk off your face Harry." Tom said to him shaking his head negatively as he brought out his parchments and ink.

"I can have a goofy smirk on my face if I want." Harry said grinning widely.

Professor Dumbledore was pretty much the same. He was very calm and relaxed as he explained the works of Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, it's not to be taken lightly. I of course have had my share of accidents when I was your age messing around and what not. No, take this class very seriously. I want to know that everybody will be trying their hardest in my class."

"Yes sir." The words were said around the class by the first year students.

After taking a lot of same old boring notes, Professor Dumbledore went to demonstrate how to turn a match to a needle. By the end of the lesson, both Tom and Harry had managed to turn their matches to needles. Professor Dumbledore had simply beamed at them and gave them ten house points. It was a no brainier for Harry of course, but that didn't mean that his eleven year old body didn't have limitations. He wasn't in his twenty-one year old body anymore. In order to get where he was before, he was definitely going to have to train and work once again. This time around though, he was more aware and knew what was in stored for the future.

The bell rang ending the Transfiguration class for the day.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, I have History of Magic next." Harry commented to his brothers as they left out the classroom.

"Yeah okay, see you Harry." Charlus replied gloomily whilst Tom gave Harry a nod in farewell. Harry feeling childish and wanting to bring the mood back up; pulled Tom into a huge hug and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be seeing you for _two_ hours!" Harry said to Tom whom was giving Harry a reproachful look as he wiped the side of his cheek. Charlus covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter; both Alphard and Dorea looked like Harry was done for.

"Come on Tommy, Harry was just showing you love and affection." Charlus said snorting.

"It's _Tom_. And if you ever do that again I'm seriously going to hex you into next week!" Tom said flushing in embarrassment as he stomped away.

"_What, no hug back?!"_ Harry called after him.

"_You're lucky that you're still alive!"_ Tom countered back, "Hurry up Charlus!"

Students tossed them strange looks as they walked past them in a hurry. Charlus was still laughing hysterically, while Harry stood beside him, looking pleased with himself.

Charlus rolled his eyes at Harry. "When it comes to us, he's all talk and no bark. See you at lunch." Charlus commented to him as he followed after Tom in a happier mood.

"Hey Harrison, do you like Quidditch?" Alphard asked him quite interested in Harry's response as the three of them walked the other way to their history class.

"Are you kidding? That game is bloody _fantastic_!" Harry said grinning at the very thought of the game itself.

Alphard laughed. "In that case, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Dorea and I are huge fans. Once we're in our second year I'm going to apply for the beater position, Dorea wants to try for chaser."

Harry just smiled. "It's all about the seekers for me."

"Seeker huh? Well you are built for the position…"

* * *

As Tom found a seat in the back of his Charms class with Charlus, he couldn't help but groan mentally at all the whispering about 'the kid who set Malfoy on fire'. If he had known he was going to get this kind of attention he wouldn't have done it. Well, on second thought he would have done it all over again. Nobody messes with his brothers, especially it being Harry, his only true friend and brother.

Tom took a glance at Charlus who was chatting it up with a Huffelpuff boy whom had taken a seat next to him. In fact Tom noticed as the class started to fill in, both houses were assorted in together and not separated from their houses. It looked like the Gryffindors and Huffelpuff and no problems with each other at all and were on friendly bases, well as in the first year groups as far as Tom could tell.

Tom looked up when he saw someone take a seat next to him. He wasn't surprised to see Eric Prewett smiling curiously at him; it seemed that Prewett was just as curious about other people as he was. Only Tom knew how to take a hint and leave it be.

"I didn't mean to offend you nor your brother Charlus. It only means trouble though concerning Harry." Eric was explaining. "Your brother is a Slytherin now. He's worst of the lot by far."

"_If you don't get away from me in two seconds-"_ Tom gritted out as Eric Prewett zoomed away before Tom could finish is words.

"Is Prewett getting on your nerves? You would think _his_ brother being in Slytherin would change his point of view." A short black curly haired Irish accented boy came and took Eric Prewett's spot as he sat next to Tom.

"Hmm." Was all Tom said as the boy gave him a small laugh.

"I'm Conall Norton, your roommate. We didn't get a chance to get acquainted, I've talked to your brother Charlus of course, but you, you're hard to get to talk to." Norton's amber eyes had a smile to them as he brought his hand out to shake Tom's.

"It's nice to meet you." Tom replied back trying to be polite.

"As you can see, Livius Mac Dermott down there with the shoulder length blonde hair sitting with the Huffelpuff and Gryffindor girls? He's going to be trouble, he's our roommate to." Tom frowned looking back at the wavy blonde haired Gryffindor.

He seemed to be flirting and trying to show off his magical skills. The girls seemed to be drooling all over him. It was much worst then with Mr. Lockheart when he was teaching at the orphanage.

"What do you mean he's going to be trouble?" Tom asked Conall.

"He's half Veela." Conall replied with a roll of his eyes.

Tom still looked confused so Conall elaborated. "A half-Veela is a cross-breed between a human male and a Veela. From their mother, they gain some Veela traits, such as exceptional beauty and the ability to entrance men supernaturally and seeing as Livius is a guy he can entrance any girl he wants. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, from a male's point of view anyway. Girls are going to be all over him. He loves it of course." Conall commented smugly.

"Who wouldn't?" Charlus said looking at the girls surrounding Mac Dermott; fighting over the seats to sit next to him.

"You think that's bad, wait till he gets older. They'll be a swarm of girls trying to get his attention." The Huffelpuff that Charlus had been talking to commented as he was also looking at Mac Dermott in envy.

The bell rang and in came the Charms Professor walking in a swift stride to the front of the class. He looked to be in his mid thirty's. His appearance was quite unusual. He had long black hair with light blue tint mixed in put in a ponytail and his eyes were a kind of turquoise aqua blue color.

"Attention! Class has now started. I'm Professor O'Byrne and I'm your Charms Professor. Okay roll call…"

"Do you like Hogwarts so far, Tom?" Charlus whispered to him as Tom simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'll like it more when we get to the advanced stuff." Tom whispered back.

Chattering was heard as Professor O'Byrne reached the end of his list, for then Charlus called out, "Here!"

"Thomas Potter?"

"Here," Tom said unenthusiastically.

"Eric Prewett?"

"Here." Eric said from the middle of the classroom.

"Okay, today we shall practicing the accio spell," Professor O'Byrne announced. "It means 'send for' or 'summon' in Latin. This is a very handy charm! You can either pronounce the first 'c' as a hard c or combine the two for a soft 'c'. Ah-ksee-oh or Ah-see-oh. The emphasis is on the first syllable.

Say it out loud to yourself (but not while holding the wand, yet!) to practice. Now, the wand movement is very important…watch me."

* * *

Once lunch came around Harry found himself dragged off by Charlus to the Gryffindor table. Shoveling food into his mouth Harry realized how hungry he really was. He hadn't really eaten breakfast, if anything at all. Tom and Charlus sat on each side of him, fending off unwanted questions and attention. Well, Tom was anyway. Charlus was basking in all the attention. For unknown reasons, at least to Harry, the first year population seemed to think that he and his brothers was the greatest thing they'd ever seen at Hogwarts, and spent most of their time trying to gain their attention.

The first years especially found it shocking that Harry, a Slytherin, was sitting at the Gryffindor table of all places. The higher years though thought nothing of it; they seemed to believe that Harry would come to his senses sooner or later and go back to sitting at his table with his Slytherin housemates. Though Harry had to say, not all the attention was on them so to say. From what he could see from down the end of the table a bunch of the first year girls were smothering this blonde haired boy and ogling him.

"So, Harrison," A tall lanky long dirty blonde haired boy asked eagerly. "You're related to the Potters? I mean before you were adopted and all."

"Don't start with the weird questions, Newton." Josh Weasley sighed next to Newton whom rolled his slivery gray eyes at Josh Weasley. Josh Weasley, to Harry anyway, looked like another younger version of Bill Weasley only without the earring of a fang dangling from his ear.

"Newton Scamander II is the name. It's a pleasure to meet another Potter." Newton said smiling widely at Harry whom returned the gesture. "I've noticed you hanging around Alphard Black, I know his family. Know all the purebloods in England actually. All the purebloods go to these formal meetings you know on occasions. I know for a fact that kid is not the type to like someone he only just met so quickly. You must have made quite an impression on him." "Really? I don't think I did anything for him to like me. If anything he would want to be friends with Tom, not me." Harry said frowning in deep thought. Newton just shrugged indifferently. "Who knows, maybe he just wanted to talk?"

Harry was relaxed now that he was in his element of company and began to observe the High Table where all the teachers sat. Headmaster Dippet, A less wrinkled golden-brown haired Dumbledore, a Slughorn that still had some blonde hair on his head, Professor O'Bryne the head Ravenclaw from what Charlus told him, then it was –

Harry felt his jaw drop to the floor.

Silver hair, long silver beard, bright blue eyes, he looked just like the portraits he always seen and of stories told of the legendary wizard.

"_Is that Nicholas Flamel?"_ Harry asked flabbergast.

"Yes, he's the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. He's quite marvelous at the subject. He knows his stuff." Josh Weasley commented.

"Hey have you guys thought about writing a letter to mum and dad yet?" Charlus asked his brothers as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice uninterested by the defense Professor.

"So soon?" Tom asked.

"Well yeah, we haven't even told them where we got sorted and I'm not even sure if they know what happened to Harry. They would want to know how we are doing." Charlus exclaimed.

"Yeah and I need to write to Francis and Aurora." Harry replied taking a bit out of his roast beef sandwich.

Tom made a face at Harry.

"Are you serious?"

"I told them I was going to keep contact with them. They're friends." Harry said giving Tom a 'what's your problem' look.

"Those are the two muggles at the orphanage right?" Charlus asked them.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I'm sure mum and dad can send the letter through muggle post. I don't think it would be best if the letter was delivered by owl you know?" Charlus replied piling some more food to his plate.

"It's a waste of time." Tom said angrily.

"Well it's not to me."

"They're muggles."

"So?"

"What exactly were you going to write to them about?"

"Whatever comes to mind." Harry said.

"They probably won't even be able to write back."

"That's not an issue."

"It's a waste of time."

"You just said that." Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he stopped eating and brought his full attention to Tom whom was seething next to him.

"What's the big deal Tom? If Harry wants to write to them then just let him." Charlus replied confused as to why Tom was making such a big deal out of it, as was Harry.

"I have no problem with it." Tom said standing up and leaving the table. He was out the Great Hall seconds later.

Harry sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going after him."

"He probably just needs some space or something." Charlus replied shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"It sounds like your brother is jealous." Josh Weasley said amused.

"That's ridiculous." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Trust me; I have a lot of brothers and cousins. Your brother is jealous." Josh exclaimed.

"Don't know why he would be. That's interesting." Charlus commented as Harry just frowned and went back to eating.

* * *

"…Potions are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. The science of potion making includes the use of words that are specific to this art. Now take out your parchments and ink and began to write this down." Professor Slunghorn began to write on the chalk board.

_A __**brew**__ is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water. _

_A __**concoction**__ is, simply, a mixture of ingredients. _

_An __**elixir**__ is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine. _

_A __**tincture**__ is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol. _

_A __**philter**__ is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker. _

_A __**draught**__ or __**draft**__ is one serving or portion of a potion. The word draft indicates the substance is drawn from a cask rather than from a closed bottle__._

"What's up with you and your brothers?" Alphard asked Harry whom and chose to sit with his housemates.

"Tom is being an ass and Charlus wanted to sit with Livius Mac Dermott and his admirers. I suppose he didn't want to sit with neither myself nor Tom if we were fighting with each other." Harry whispered back taking his notes.

"I wouldn't either; you both are scary when you're angry."

"You've never seen me angry." Harry said with a small smirk.

"I could feel your magic, when you and Tom were having your little spat."

"You could feel my magic?" Harry question confused.

"Of course, every wizard can feel another's magical aurora. Though I suppose one can only feel it if said wizard was angry or was being threaten."

"Hmm… that's interesting to know. I'll have to ask Charlus about it." Alphard gave Harry a sidelong glance.

"It's interesting how you were put in Slytherin I must say, not a lick of Slytherin traits in you for from what I can see." Harry frowned at that statement.

"I kind of agree with you, but you haven't known me long enough to make such remarks." Alphard smiled.

"Don't worry, I will soon enough."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "He's glaring at me isn't he?"

"He's been doing that for the past thirty minutes now." Alphard said giving Tom a quick glance.

"I don't know what his problem is. I just told him that I was going to write to some muggle friends and he went all haughty about it."

"I don't know, maybe he just wants you all to himself or something? You two were adopted right?"

"Yeah I see what you're saying." Harry replied thinking it through.

Meanwhile Tom was pretending he didn't care that Harry had chose to sit with his Slytherin housemates, but the corner of his right eye would twitch ever so often. He was sitting with Conall Norton and two other Gryffindors he didn't want to get acquainted with.

"Mate, give it a rest would you? Your brother is obviously just going to keep ignoring you." Conall said to Tom as he was writing.

Tom looked at Conall angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conall just gave Tom a small smile and continued with his notes.

"Of course you don't." Tom just huffed heavily and went on to listen to Professor Slunghorn's lectures.

When Professor Slunghorn's back was turned to the board Harry taped his parchment (that he had been writing to give to Tom) and made it turn into a paper bird, like when Draco had done to him during class when he was teasing Harry about falling off his broom in Quidditch and made it flutter to Tom whom looked perplexed at it.

Opening it hesitantly and giving Conall a glare as he was trying to see what was said on the parchment Tom looked at the contents. What Tom saw only made him want to go through with his threat of hexing Harry into next week.

Harry had drawn a picture of him and Harry hugging and with a bubble sign on top of Harry's head that said 'I love you'. Tom crumbled up the parchment trying his hardest not to laugh or smile as he gave Harry a roll of the eyes. Harry smiled and went back to looking up front at Professor Slunghorn knowing that Tom wasn't angry with him anymore. Tom knew he was going to keep that parchment and hide it safely somewhere, but his brothers didn't need to know that.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yup thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed their first day of classes. Nice reviews are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Beta:**None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**My Super Fly Reviewers****: **Adeptis,Ajiruchan, ams71080, Anave Lipad, Barranca, brightsun89, Brookslockerlear, Chakahlah, Claire4522, CYUNME, Fire From Above, georgievixen, Goldenfightergirl, grangergal101, hentai18ancilla, .Syrup, Jen103, Kamorie, Lientjuhh, Lina03, little mimi, mildetryth, Miss-C-L-Cullen, peoplhi, Poruchik, RockxAngel, RRW, Sayomi Mayako, silvia8917, Smencil,Tabbycat1220, Taly-chan, Teufel1987

**Author's Note****:** Try your best not to correct me or judge my story because it will piss me off. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Eight **

_**Dear Heart,**_

_**Please stop listening to my mind. **_

_**It's been wrong a lot lately. **_

**_Thanks_ _Sincerely, _**

_**Me**_

Harry was outside on the Quidditch stands up front lounging on the benches relaxing. It was quiet; nobody was outside but Harry himself, which was pretty weird.

"Enjoying the game?"

He looked up and squinted, unable to believe he was seeing correctly. Sitting next to him was Sirius Black.

As Harry digested the realization that he was there he also saw that every girl and guy he'd met during Hogwarts and Auror training until graduation was there as well. They all had just popped out of nowhere as if they had been there for awhile. They were talking among themselves but they were looking at Harry between sentences, as if waiting for his answer.

"What?" he finally asked stupidly and Sirius simply pointed to the game at hand, Slytherin verses… Slytherin? Harry followed the movement and saw that… that Voldemort was diving down for the snitch along with Tom whom looked like he was in his sixteen year old body.

Harry gasped and stood up, unable to believe what he was seeing. Just then it started pouring down raining. Harry flinched when he realized it wasn't ordinary rain, it was red. Little droplets of blood more like it.

"Hey Harry."

Harry's gaze snapped up at the sound of Tom's voice. Tom, whom was suddenly right in front of him instead of on the Quidditch field. Sirius had suddenly disappeared, but everybody else was still chatter in the background. Tom looked just how he was at the chambers. His eyes were glowing red and he was smirking in amusement.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked him as Harry had backed away shaking his head negatively.

"This isn't you Tom." Harry rasped out.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ me Harry." Tom laughed a bit looking up at the blood droplets of rain and opening his mouth for the rain to fall in.

Harry looked at him disgusted and a bit frighten. He didn't work so freaking' hard for this to happen! He didn't understand what went wrong?

Tom suddenly broke away to look at Harry and his gaze made Harry's blood boil.

"Do you know why it's raining blood Harry?" Tom asked him walking straight up to Harry till he was merely inches away from his face.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he asked anyway. "Why?"

Tom leaned and whispered into Harry's ear. "It is the blood of _your_ family and friends Harry. It's the blood of the souls that _I_ tortured without remorse."

Harry was breathing heavily as he listened to Tom's words as he pulled back.

"Do you want to join them?" Tom asked him slyly.

Before Harry could grasp what Tom was saying to him, Tom had pushed him off the bench, backwards down to the open fields of blood rain and despair.

* * *

Harry gave a mingle cry as he shot straight up from his sleep. His sheet and blanket was tangled up, half of it was on the floor. Harry just sat there breathing in heavily sobbing. Maybe he had been wrong on trying to change the past, what if it wasn't going to make a difference at all.

"Harry?" He heard Alphard's troubled voice calling out to him. "Are you okay?"

Nodding Harry stood up and untangled himself from his covers. He grabbed his sleeping robes and slippers. None of Harry's other roommates had woken up, it seemed it was just Alphard. Harry was grateful for that, it seemed like his other roommates weren't too fond of him, well Ignatius Prewett was okay he suppose, though he mostly kept to himself.

"Where are you going?" Alphard whispered out to him as he watched Harry's movements.

"I'll be back. I just need to take a walk." Harry said hoarsely.

"It's the middle of the night." Harry just gave Alphard a small smile and walked out the dorm room.

He had the urge to go see a certain somebody before he could he even to fall back to sleep. And that certain somebody was in the Gryffindor tower. Good thing Charlus had given Harry the password to enter just in case of emergency.

As Harry made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor dorm room where both his brother slept, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew what he saw in his dreams couldn't possibly be real, but another part of him was telling him it might be. Harry gently opened the door and quietly walked in.

All the boys in the room were sleeping of course, Harry had to smirk as he watched Charlus sleep, the boy slept wild. He was drooling and lying on his stomach. One of his arms and legs were hanging off the bed and his blankets were askew. Harry walked up to Tom's bed watching him sleep as Brice the red and black snake itself slept on top of Tom's stomach, going up and down by Tom's breathing pattern. Just watching Tom sleep wasn't good enough for Harry, he had to make sure that Tom wasn't… well, Voldemort. As quietly as he could as to not wake up the others in the room, especially Eric Prewett, Harry nudged Tom awake wanting to see the bright blue eyes of the boy and not the blood red ones.

"Tom…Tom wake up." Harry whispered out.

"Wha- Harry?" Tom rasped out sleepily rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. Brice slithered to the other side of the bed to the edge and quickly went back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of Tom's bed in front of the bright blue eyed boy.

"Harry, you look dreadful. What's wrong? What happened?" Tom asked urgently sleepiness gone from him as he sat up straighter looking at Harry's attire. Tom was checking Harry over to see if he was injured.

"I…" Harry felt ridicules now as he ran his hand threw his shaggy looking jet black hair. He couldn't believe he let his nightmares actually get to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Harry said as he abruptly stood back up.

Before Harry could go anywhere Tom pulled Harry back down and with a wave of his hand the curtains closed around Tom's bed. Harry blinked, not realizing how powerful Tom really was at his age, to be able to do wand less magic at ease. Harry had tried to do that in his eleven year old body, and just a simple wand less magic of making his books come to him drained him to the max.

"You didn't come in the middle of the night for nothing. What's wrong? You've… you've been crying haven't you?" Tom asked him concerned as Harry hurried and rubbed his puffy pink eyes again, beyond embarrassed by his predicament. Harry sat on Tom's bed better, sitting Indian style as he sighed and shrugged.

"I had a nightmare about my past and then it sort of involved you and I just wanted to make sure you were still here... that you hadn't left." Harry explained with his head bowed down, not exactly lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. Harry knew he was in for it now; Tom was going to kick him out for sure over something so silly, or make fun of him until the school year ended.

Tom looked at Harry confused as to what to think or say. Tom decided to just go with comfort like Harry had done for him when he was upset.

"The past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or learn from it. I'm not going anywhere Harry," Tom whispered out to him as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder to get Harry's attention, "You're my brother, I care about you. I would never leave you." Tom looked Harry dead in the eyes as he said this trying to make Harry see the truth of his words.

Funny enough, that actually did comfort Harry. It made Harry happy knowing that 'Tom Potter' actually cared about him and that he wasn't going to turn into the Dark Lord any time soon. Smirking a bit at Tom's sudden shyness Harry made to leave.

"I know I'm getting in your way of sleep, I'll just get going then."

"You're not getting in the way Harry. I don't mind you laying in the bed with me if you're having trouble sleeping, but you'd probably think it's weird." Tom said to him awkwardly and Harry couldn't believe it. Tom wouldn't mind lying with him. I guess he was making some improvements dealing with Tom after all.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's fine. We're...we're brothers anyway now, right?" Tom gave Harry a small smile back.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Harry nodded and crawled towards the covers and got into the bed next to Tom.

"Thank you, Tom." He told him sleepily as he fluffed up one of Tom's extra pillows.

Tom shifted around in the bed so he was facing Harry.

"Night Harry." Tom said softly putting his right arm protectively around Harry's waist as his eyes slowly droop closed.

"Night Tom." Harry whispered back smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and soon after, drifted off to sleep feeling a lot better than he had before. It actually felt like Tom was chasing Harry's nightmares away as Harry had a much better sleep this time around.

* * *

"Look Prewett, I'm happy right now, don't wreck it by talking." Tom said to the boy when he had come up to Tom as soon as he had walked down the steps from his dorm room.

Charlus gaped at Tom in amazement that the boy could actually be happy. All the moods he would get from Tom would be 'I hate everything' attitude. "For the love of Merlin, don't _talk_ Prewett!" Charlus said to him, but Prewett wasn't listening.

"Was that your brother that left our room this morning?" Prewett asked offensively. Charlus looked at Tom curiously; Harry had been in their door room?

"It's called _life_, get one fast Prewett." Tom snapped at him pushing past the auburn haired boy. Charlus right at his heels as they headed out for breakfast.

"He has no right to be in our dorm!" Prewett exclaimed chasing after the Potter brothers.

"_Will you shut up?"_ Charlus said to him as Prewett trailed behind them.

"Look Prewett," Tom said coming to a stop, "I know how you feel about my brother, but quite frankly, I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Tom whipped out his wand then and pressed right against Prewett's neck. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you this Prewett. Go. Away."

Eric Prewett did as he was told, looking frighten as he hurried away. For a split second Prewett could have sworn he had seen a small glint of red flash in Tom's eyes which seriously freaked him out. Once Prewett was out of ear shot,

Charlus looked at Tom with a mixture of anger and awe. "You can't just go around and threaten people like that Tom. You'll get in trouble." Tom waved Charlus off as he walked ahead.

"Prewett was just asking for it and you know it."

"Yes, but you can't just go and lose your temper every time somebody says something to you to make you mad."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were sticking up for Prewett." Tom said with narrowed eyes at Charlus whom sighed and shook his head negatively.

"That's not it at all and you know it. I think Prewett is a complete moron, I just don't want you to lose control like you almost did with Prewett." Charlus said seriously.

Tom quirked an eyebrow at Charlus. "It was an empty threat. I'm not stupid enough to start a fight right under the Professor's nose." Charlus just shook his head once again.

"You are obviously missing the point."

"Then enlighten me Charlus." Tom said getting annoyed with his brother.

"Look forget it, I'm hungry." Charlus replied back as soon as they made it to the Great Hall. Tom frowned at Charlus back when Charlus walked to the Gryffindor table with their piers. What the heck did Charlus mean by his words?

Harry had made it over to the Slytherin table warily that early morning before Charlus and Tom had. Harry meet Abraxas Malfoy's intense gaze from the Slytherin table, and thanked his lucky star for Abraxas Malfoy not approaching him. It wasn't that he couldn't defend himself; I mean come on he had the knowledge of magic from a 21 year old point of view. No it was simply that he just didn't feel up to it right now. Antoine Prince had his gaze on Harry to, but Malfoy seemed to have dismiss Harry altogether as he and Prince went about their own business.

"What have we got today?" Alphard asked sitting beside Harry as he poured some sugar on his porridge.

"DADA with the Gryffindors," Harry replied as Dorea sat down on Harry's left.

"DADA?" Dorea asked him curiously.

Harry just smirked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought it would be easier to just shorten it."

"Ah… clever." Alphard replied biting into his buttered toast.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, he watched as about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. At times like these was when Harry wished he still had Hedwig. Harry remembered when she sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. How smart and clever she was.

This morning, however, a midnight black owl, (which Harry immediately recognized as the family owl) fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note in front of Harry's plate. Harry then watched as it flew away and to the Gryffindor table to deliver most likely letters to both Charlus and Tom. Harry tore his letter open at once. It said, in a very fancy neat scrawl:

_Harry!_

_My sweetie I'm so happy for you! And don't worry, both your father and I support you no matter what house you were sorted in, wither it be Slytherin or even Huffelpuff, we are both very proud of you. We heard about the incident on the train and I had a long talk with the Headmaster and written my fair share of letters to the Malfoy family. You'll have to excuse Abraxas Malfoy; he can be a bit overrated about blood purity. _

_My parents did not disown me, but they still are a bit upset by my views for the lack of term. Abraxas shall be apologizing to you once he gets out of the hospital wing, I written to Tom about that also. It wasn't in his place, but I understand he didn't want you to be threatened by your cousin. I'm sure you have figured it out by now? The Malfoy's are indeed my family. Our family. I'm Valerie Kathleen Potter (née Malfoy)._

_If Abraxas Malfoy gives you any more grief just let me know and I'll put a stop to it at once. Just promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble and be safe? I know the Potter habits of getting into trouble. Try to watch out for your brothers also and have fun! Hogwarts is a wonderful school and I know you'll do well. If you need somebody to talk to, your father and I are always here for you._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

_P.S. I sent your letter to your friends at the orphanage; as soon as we receive a letter back we'll send an owl post back to you._

Harry frowned as he read and re read the part about Abraxas Malfoy being his cousin. Ugh. That was just great. So that would mean that he was related to _Draco Malfoy! _Abraxas was supposed to apologize to him? Yeah right, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Well at least he knew why Abraxas Malfoy wasn't bothering him, not yet anyway.

With a roll of his eyes Harry folded his letter back up and went back to eating his bacon and eggs.

"Hey Tom look, it's Apollo." Charlus said to him as their family owl landed right in front of them with two letters for them to read.

Tom didn't pay the owl any attention; he wasn't looking forward to what the letter might say. He knew that his parents were most likely mad about him setting somebody on fire, but the blonde prick deserved it. Though Tom knew it had more to do with that he didn't want to read the disappointment in the letter. He did value his parents and he didn't want to be on their bad side already. It was just another reason for them to think that he wasn't worth being adopted into their family and Tom did want to be worth it.

"Here." Charlus passed Tom his letter as he started to open and read his. Apollo nibbled a bit of Tom's toast before flying away. Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste before turning the envelope over, opening it.

Sighing, Tom pulled out letter and read what it said.

_Tom-_

_I'm very happy to hear that you made it to Gryffindor! Congratulations, your father was in Gryffindor, I myself was in Ravenclaw. Your father and I made a bet on which house you would end up in, I of course lost, I thought that you might have potential in my house; your father believed you would be in Gryffindor of course. All in all your father and I are both happy for you._

_Now for the distressful issues I want to write about. Now I know it was Abraxas Malfoy whom threatened your brother and harmed him, but it wasn't in your place to seek revenge on your brothers' behalf. They have punishments put in place for actions like that. I don't want to see you end up expelled, which is a miracle in itself that you hadn't been with that little performance of setting Malfoy on fire._

_It was overlooked for the simple fact that you are a first year(You don't know any better) and for the fact that Abraxas Malfoy is your family. Yes, Abraxas Malfoy is your cousin. His father and I are siblings, I married into the Potter family, which my parents didn't have a problem with because the Potter line is pure blood, but they did disapprove of our view points about the discrimination's again muggle-borns and non-pure bloods. I was not disowned, but I'm still frowned upon._

_I tell you this because I want you to stop any negative activity towards the Malfoy family. I know Abraxas Malfoy can be a lot to handle, but just try to ignore him sweetie. I want you to be the bigger person. Personally if you do end up having to defend yourself against him, try not to get caught this time? That is your fathers' words._

_Now I want to hear that you are doing well in your classes and are behaving yourself! Have much fun as possible and don't work too hard. Your father and I love you very much and wish you the best of luck. Watch over your brothers and take care of yourself._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Tom smiled suddenly feeling all warm inside despite reading the bit about Malfoy being his cousin. He didn't care really about that. It was just nice having parents that cared about you and loved you no matter what. Tom read back to the part about watch over your brothers. Well that was a no brainier itself. He was always watching after Harry, but Charlus. That kid seemed oddly enough, watching over _him_. Tom didn't understand it, he wasn't exactly that nice to Charlus, he was moderate of course, but not to a point where Charlus would want to be the protective brother over him.

Charlus looked up from his letter whilst eating his eggs when he noticed Tom staring at him. Charlus gave Tom a small smile in return and continued to read his letter. Tom turned back to his letter frowning as he was trying to think why would Charlus be so nice to him. Folding up his letter and putting in his inside robe; Tom went back to eating his breakfast, trying to figure out the mind of Charlus Potter.

* * *

Professor O'Byrne announced in Charms that to those whom had managed the Accio spell didn't have to participate on the next lesson which was the Wingardium Leviosa.

"Wingardium Leviosa is a spell that causes objects to levitate. Now the reason I challenged you all to learn the Accio spell because I wanted to separate the smart students to the dolts that don't want to learn or just simply incapable to figure out the common knowledge of a simple spell," many students looked ashamed and embarrassed, "now I know that the Accio spell is fourth year level, but then it's really not. It's just as simple as the Wingardium Leviosa spell. I'm just going to assume that it was the muggle-borns whom did not achieve the requirements."

Harry frowned at the Charms Professor. What was wrong with this guy? He couldn't just put students down like that. Actually, it was the _muggle-borns_ that he was putting down. Harry already didn't like the man, it seemed like he was discriminating. Despite its apparent simplicity, the Summoning charm is fairly complex. Harry remembered having significant trouble with it, being unable to master it until immediately before the First Task at the Triwizard Tournament.

"The student's that performed the Accio spell correctly will demonstrate the spell to me and will please turn in your parchments on correct pronunciations and wand movements on my desk. You will not have any homework and will simply be testing out your Accio spells with your partners while the _others_ practice the Wingardim Leviosa spell."

Harry had a half mind to say that he didn't know the spell just to spite the Professor, but Professor O'Byrne just assumed that since he was a Potter and a supposedly pure blood that there was no wrong that Harry could do. Professor O'Byrne put the class into pairs to practice, between the ones whom could perform the spells and the ones who couldn't.

Harry's partner was Ignatius Prewett whom of course was Eric Prewett's twin brother. Alphard was practicing with a brunette haired Ravenclaw girl and Dorea was practicing with a black haired Slytherin boy which Harry knew as Deimos Avery one of his roommates.

"Now, don't forget that wrist movement," Professor O'Byrne said with a bored tone as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Swish and flick and saying the magic words _properly_ are very important, too." Professor O'Byrne said as if he was speaking to a bunch of slow dim witted idiots. Hello it was _Ravenclaw_ and Slytherins, the smartest group in the bunch, give or a take a few.

"You don't seem to like Professor O'Byrne do you Potter?" asked Ignatius as he twilled his wand between his fingers.

"Why would I?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Professor O'Byrne is actually new to this school and just between me and you; I think he's a spy for Gellert Grindelwald."

"What?" Harry asked taken back.

Ignatius looked at Harry pleased at his reaction.

"Prewett, do you really want to talk about that in this class _with_ Professor O'Byrne _in it_?" Alphard said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. The Ravenclaw girl that was Alphard's partner was practicing by herself, summoning her books from her bags and such.

Ignatius shrugged his shoulders uncaring. "It's just a rumor is all really. Nobody is paying any attention to us anyway Black as you can see." Ignatius said and the statement was true, it seemed the students whom hadn't mastered the Accio spell was trying to prove to Professor O'Byrne that they were capable to handle the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

"I think that is _ridiculous_. Headmaster Dippet wouldn't have hired him if he thought Professor O'Byrne was in the same league as Grindelwald." The brunette Ravenclaw said that was Alphard's partner.

"What's your name?" Ignatius asked the girl as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"Adela Crawford." Adela said this a bit sheepishly.

"Well _Adela Crawford_, muggle-born yes?"

"What does that-?"

"I'm not narrow-minded against muggle-borns I'll have you know. I'm simply saying that you don't know _what_ you are talking about. Headmaster Dippet shall be retiring in a few years. The man is old and senile, he doesn't know who the heck he's hiring."

Crawford just scowled. "You shouldn't talk so ill about the Headmaster."

"Merlin Crawford," Ignatius rolled his eyes at the girl, "do you honestly agree to what Professor O'Byrne has been saying?"

"Well, no of course not."

"Then don't cast out your remarks."

Harry had just drowned them out as they kept bickering with each other. As Harry studied the man as he graded their work, Harry couldn't sense any bad feelings from the man besides his prejudice. Maybe it was something else entirely.

By the time the bell rang to signal lunch, Harry was practically running out the classroom to get away from the Charms Professor. For some reason Alphard and Dorea had started following after him. Harry didn't know if he thought of Alphard and Dorea Black as his friends yet. He couldn't say if he thought he could trust his life with them or his secrets yet.

When Harry arrived in the great hall after everyone else, he went and sat with his brothers at the Gryffindor table as usual. And oddly enough he was accompanied by both Black's. Both Tom and Charlus were sitting in their usual spot looking very displeased by the presence of Alphard and Dorea Black. Harry though did not speak to Tom and Charlus once he sat down.

"Harry, good to see you bro." Charlus called out with a smile. Harry attempted to smile back, but failed miserably.

"What's wrong Harrison?" asked Minerva McGonagall whom was sitting across from Tom.

"I just left from my Charms class with Professor O'Byrne."

"Oh I see. He is a bit prejudice against muggle-borns isn't he?" Minerva commented.

"A bit?" Harry asked.

"He was okay; I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary." Charlus commented a bit baffled about what he just heard.

"Did he do something to you?" Tom asked Harry suspiciously.

"No nothing like that. I just didn't like how he was treating the muggle-borns. How he was judging everybody." Harry sighed and shrugged as he made his plate.

"Well, look at this Weasley's, we have more Slytherin new comers." Scamander said to both Josh and Joseph as they came and took their seats on the other side of the table in front of the three Slytherins.

"Be assured that this is only temporary." Alphard replied as he took a bite into his BLT sandwich.

"Oh, what a shame." Tom replied uncaring.

"Tom, don't be so mean." Minerva said with a small smirk on her face as she started into her custard tart.

"I for one find it interesting. Pretty soon we'll have the whole Slytherin lot over here." Josh Weasley replied.

"Don't count on it." Alphard said.

"Joseph Weasley, I never got the chance to say thank you-"

"A thank you is not necessary. It was my duty as head boy." Joseph said sheepishly going red around the ears.

Harry just smiled. "Thank you anyway."

"So you and Josh are brothers right?" Charlus asked curiously sipping his pumpkin juice.

"No actually we're cousins. Josh and I are one year apart." Joseph replied while Josh wasn't really paying attention as he started his own conversation with his friend Scamander.

Joseph did look like a Weasley, just with a bit more unique style. He had dark red -almost brunette- hair as opposed to the Weasley's flaming red hair. It was in a short pixie hair style. He had barely noticeable freckles and bright brown eyes.

"Quidditch tryouts is going to be next week, we need a chaser and beater." Scamander said excitedly.

"Man to bad first years can't play." Charlus said pouting.

Both Weasleys just laughed.

"Ah to be so young and naive." Scamander replied smiling.

"Don't worry Potter, next year their will be an open spot for a seeker and keeper position." Josh replied.

"Great! That's perfect." Charlus said excitedly.

Tom just rolled his eyes while he was reading his history book. Tom found the sport to be useless and a waist of time.

"I'm going to be trying out for the chaser position." Minerva piped up.

Harry almost spit out his drink as he heard this. Harry didn't think he had ever seen McGonagall's name on the trophies in the future. Maybe he had overlooked it. Tom though looked at her skeptically, but shrugged at her none the less.

"I hope you get it, Minerva." Tom replied as he turned a page in his book. Minerva simply beamed at him.

* * *

"I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts and perhaps a little bit about life." Nicholas Flamel spoke in the no-nonsense manner of Professor McGonagall and had the kind eyes of Professor Lupin. Harry knew he was going to like him.

"The point of this class, this Defense Against the Dark Arts is for you all to be fully trained witches and wizards.

"So let's start with the first weapon in your defense arsenal — your wand. It's also known in different parts of the world and in different cultures as your magic stick, your club of charms, your power pole, your rod of enchantment, your spell shaft."

Professor Flamel pronounced each term with enthusiasm. Tom was furiously taking notes, of course, but the entire class seemed enthralled by this professor's vast knowledge of wands. Even the Slytherin's were listening with rapt attention.

"So, enough with terminology. Everyone take out your wand - handle it carefully, now - two hands for the longer models — and put it on the desk in front of you."

"I think the lesson to be learned today is to be yourself," Professor Flamel said slowly, "You are all wearing uniforms and you have all been labeled by your house characteristics, but deep down I know that each one of you is unique and special."

"Great," Harry heard Tom mutter, "I'm unique - like everyone else."

Harry frowned but didn't comment at Tom's remark. Of course all three brothers were sitting together, on the Slytherin side today with Alphard Black sitting with them. The Slytherin's thought this was by far the craziest thing they've ever seen, but didn't have the guts to comment on it. Being as they were first years after all, not enough spunk yet.

"Now, back to the lesson plan," Professor Flamel said. "Wands. A show of hands. How many polish your wands nightly?"

All the girls raised their hands.

"Oh, dear," Professor Flamel said, shaking his head. "Wizards, you are going to have to learn about proper wand care."

Both Tom and Charlus made a face at that.

"The Dark Arts," he said. "If you believe what you read in the papers, the entire wizarding world has got its robes in a bunch, too scared to go to sleep at night because of the so-called Dark Arts. And it's my job to teach you how to defend yourself against them. Well, there's really only one thing you need to know."

He smiled self-deprecatingly and held up his palms. "Don't worry; I'm not going to put myself out of a job by giving you the one quick answer to all your problems. That would be stupid. The only way to combat the Dark Arts, my fine young pupils, is with the knowledge of defensive spells on how to block them and the quick reflexes on how to dodge them."

"You can't dodge or block the Avada Kedavra spell sir." Somebody spoke up from the front of the Slytherin row.

Professor Flamel just nodded. "That's true Dominique Zabini, you can not block a killing spell like the Avada Kedvra, but that does not mean you can not dodge it. Can somebody tell me why you can not block the Avada Kedvra spell?"

Practically all the Slytherins' knew that answer including Charlus and himself, few of the Gryffindors' knew.

"Ms. Harmony Burbage?" Flamel asked the blonde Gryffindor girl.

Burbage blushed at being called before answering. "The worst spell of all … Avada Kedvra, the Killing Curse. Instantly kills the victim. My father tells me it's one of the three "Unforgivable Curses," banned by wizarding law and punishable by up to life in Azkaban."

Tom looked really interested at that fact and started to write the spell down and what it does. Harry had a bad feeling about that, but it was something that couldn't be helped. It wasn't like he could shield Tom from all the horrible spells that he was possibly going to do in the near future.

"That's quite correct Ms. Burbage, ten points to Gryffindor and five points to Slytherin for bringing the subject up. You are all in a world of war and chaos at the moment, and it's of most important that you learn what is required of this class. I know you all are just first years, but the headmaster and I feel that a little upgrade in wand works is required. What you all need to be able to do," Professor Flamel continued, waving his hand to the chalk board as the white chalk started to write defensive spells, "is a matter of blocking hostile spells, or countering jinxes to enable your survival."

The bell rang ending the Defense class for the day.

"Messer's Charlus, Harry, Thomas Potter. Please stay behind for a moment." Professor Flamel said to them as the rest of the students gathered their things and left out the door.

Harry looked perplexed just as Charlus was. Tom though just gathered his things and put it into his book bag.

"So boys," Flamel began walking up towards them, his liquid blue robes blowing behind him just as the last student closed the door leaving them alone with the Professor, "tell me, are all three of you close to each other?"

Tom gave Flamel a sidelong glance while both Harry and Charlus looked at each other sharing an odd look. That wasn't exactly what they were expecting the Professor to ask them.

"Of course." Tom said for them.

"Good, good. I ask this of course because soon enough, if you three keep this uh… _seating_ arrangements up, I'm sure you all will be starting a house unity soon enough. A good thing to, we need to stop this house rivalry and unite, you agree?"

Tom looked like he just wanted this to be over with so he can head to his next class.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Do you really think we could do that?" Charlus asked curiously.

"Your brother is a Slytherin and you're Gryffindors! If Slytherin and Gryffindors can possibly get along, so will the other houses. It wouldn't make a difference in the student's eyes what house you belong to, you all will be treated equally."

"So you want to use us to form a house unity?" Tom asked on the border of rudeness. Professor Flamel looked at Tom curiously as if he was trying to figure him out.

"Shut up, Tom." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"If it happens Professor, but quite frankly I would rather be seated with my house. We just sat with the Slytherins because Harry always sits with us and Tom and I thought we'd repay the favor. Well we have to go now or we'll be late." Charlus exclaimed as Professor nodded in understanding.

"Very well, until our next meeting boys."

"Bye Professor." Harry replied as he and his brothers walked past him and left out the room.

"Well was there a reason why you were being so… _you_ for the lack of term. Professor Flamel is legendary you know, he's done many great things." Harry asked Tom as soon as they were at a far distance away from the defense class.

"He's old as dirt and all this talk about house unity?" Tom scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Professor Flamel is odd and he's nosy and cheerful."

"I like him." Charlus piped in.

"Of course you do and thanks for proving my point."

Charlus frowned in confusion.

Harry heaved a sigh out heavily and turned to Tom, "You're going to make this the longest day ever, aren't you?"

Abruptly Tom just started right out laughing.

After Harry's moment of shock, he started smirking in amusement whilst Charlus was laughing himself, but not with as much hilarity as Tom.

"Why are you lot not heading off to class?" Asked a very accusing voice from behind the three.

All three Potters snapped their heads around to see the person from behind them.

"Well?" Of course it had to be Prefect Abraxas Malfoy. There went that good mood.

"Oh big bad Malfoy is going to put us in our place again is he?" Charlus said with a sneering voice that would match a Slytherin's any day.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Charlus Potter." Malfoy snapped at him.

"You don't have the authority-"

"Want to bet? I'm a Prefect, and I can do want I damn well please. Now, get to class. Harrison, I would like a word."

Harry looked at Malfoy apprehensively. What now?

"No, you want to talk to Harry; you have to talk to us to." Charlus said standing his ground.

"After your little display on the train do you really think we're going to leave you alone with our brother?" Tom asked defensively.

"Either lose fifty points _each_ or go to your classes _now_." Abraxas Malfoy said losing his patience.

"Look, you guy's theirs nothing more Malfoy can do to me without being expelled or cause extreme embarrassment upon his own family for attacking his own cousin, _again_. I'll be fine." Neither Tom nor Charlus looked convinced, but nodded anyway.

"If we don't see you during dinner-"

"By all means set me on fire again you little rodent." Was Malfoy's snappy retort.

Tom growled at him, but Charlus was pulling him away before Tom did something to Malfoy.

"Come on Tom, he's not worth it, we'll be late for History." Charlus said pulling Tom along with him to their next class.

"What's your next class?" Malfoy asked him sourly once Charlus and Tom were out of sight.

"Herbology." Harry said simply.

"I'll give you a slip to give to Professor Greengrass follow me; I would like to talk where we won't be overheard."

"Basically you're telling me you don't want any eye witnesses when you try to do me in." Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy gave Harry a small smirk in return as he motioned for Harry to follow him down the stairs.

"Keep it up Potter and people might mistake you for a Slytherin."

"Gee because the green and silver colors and the Slytherin badge were obviously not doing it for me." Harry said smirking himself when Abraxas glared at him, but it was halfheartedly.

"You may dress like a Slytherin, but you sure as hell don't act like one, Potter. The sorting hat has one odd sense of humor."

"Yes well where are you taking me?"

"There shouldn't be anybody in the library at this time." Malfoy replied leading the way.

"The library?"

"Yes, Potter, the library." Malfoy ushered Harry along as they came to the room on the fourth floor. The Librarian hadn't even looked up when Malfoy and Harry walked in. She was seated reading 'different ways to glamor your hair color' and chewing some gum. She seemed like a ditz with her hair in pigtails and blue eyes; she looked like she was in her twenty's. She was dressed in a hot pink robe and she had a pencil behind her ear.

There were actually a few students in there, Ravenclaws actually, many with thick textbooks stacked around them. Actually now that Harry looked closer, they were the very same first years in his Charms class. Harry had a feeling that they were studying the Accio spell and the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

Malfoy motioned Harry to follow him towards the back of the library away from prying eyes of the Ravenclaws. Malfoy seemed anxious as he was looking around to make sure nobody was following them.

"Well?" Harry asked as soon as they got to the darkest, furthest part of the library.

"Look, I don't like you. I can't stand pathetic muggle-lovers like you and your family-"

_"While were young please."_ Harry snapped at the blonde.

"What I did wasn't proper and it was disgraceful. Had I know who you were-"

"You would have done something less mortifying." Harry interrupted.

"_Stop interrupting me!"_ Abraxas snapped.

"Then hurry up, I do have a _life_." Harry retorted as he huffed out irritated.

"Never the less _Potter_, I must apologize for being in the wrong. I sincerely apologize and wish for you to forgive me for my utmost disrespect towards you… cousin." Abraxas said it like it was killing him.

"What happens if I decline your apology?" Harry asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Abraxas Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry before answering. "Then I would have to make it up, wait on your hand and foot till you forgave me."

"Until you make that apology of yours more sincere, I will not accept your apology Abraxas Malfoy." Harry said smirking widely at the indignation on Malfoys' face.

"You little-" Malfoy started pulling out his wand.

"Ah… but cousin, that will surely get you into more trouble now wouldn't it? That would be so disgraceful towards your reputation now wouldn't it?" Harry said mocking the boy.

Abraxas just took some deep calming breaths. "Harrison-"

"Bye! Gotta go to Herbology and don't worry about that note, I'll manage without." Harry said cheerfully walking away.

"Potter!" Abraxas shouted out in fury.

The students and librarian looked on at the blonde Slytherin bewildered. Abraxas Malfoy flushed in embarrassment as Harry sneaked his way out of the library and away from fifth year Prefect.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you know school has started! So I'm not going to be updating 'as much'. I'm pilled with work. I'll try to update when I can. Oh and I'm not writing this first year word for word just like Harry's first year. There are characters on there that I've obviously made up and I'm trying to be different with my story. I'm trying to mix it up a bit. Okay, I luv you guys a lot! Reviews appreciated as always!


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all

**Author's Note:** Try your best not to **correct** me or judge my story **negatively** because it will piss me off. Thank you!

**Thank you for reviewing:** hentai18ancilla, CYUNME, AnimaLynx, Xx Kiamii xX, silver of time, Lientjuhh, Fire From Above, silvia8917, Sayomi Mayako, mpkio2, Miss C Riddle, little mimi, mildetryth, DeathStars, ams71080, Tonks-is-cool, grangergal101, Jen103, Tabbycat1220, Barranca, peoplphi, teamfred, Kirby77DP77, brightsun89, Goldenfightergirl, Laughterboy, Sora the Taske, Isaac Prewett, Jacs94, SuperiorShortness, LaughingAngelsGibberish, Lazy Lazuli

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Nine**

**Life isn't about finding yourself,**

**Its about '****Creating'**** yourself**

**H**arry started rushing down the stairs to avoid a certain Slytherin with his brother Charlus trying to catch up with him. They were heading towards the Great hall for lunch. It had been three whole weeks since they had been at Hogwarts and things were going fairly well. On the other hand Harry had to wake up _extremely_ early in the morning these days to avoid running into Abraxas Malfoy.

At first it had been hilarious; Malfoy would always have to wait for Harry when he woke up and carry his books and made his plate for him. In the afternoon he would basically do the same thing, only he would follow Harry till he made it to his next class or when Harry had to use the bathroom Malfoy would wait and have a towel or whatever for Harry to wash his hands with. Abraxas Malfoy was like Harry's shadow now and it was truly irritating Harry. Though not as much as it was irritating Tom.

Tom was practically begging Harry to accept Malfoy's apology so that Malfoy would leave them alone. After a week Harry had accepted the apology, _but_ for some reason, Malfoy was still obsessed with him. Charlus would just say that Malfoy had gotten so use to Harry that he didn't know how to let him go. Tom on the other hand would just go out of his way to piss Malfoy off so that he would leave Harry alone so that they could hang out together. Even Malfoy's girlfriend Avril Moreaux was upset about Malfoy's lack of attention on her.

Harry felt bad for leaving Tom behind to deal with Malfoy, but Tom was a very good distraction while he made his escape and besides Professor Dumbledore would make sure nothing severe would be going on outside his classroom door.

"_Harry! Harry stop for a second!"_ Charlus laughed as he grabbed Harry's arm halting him to a stop.

"Charlus-"

"Harry it's not like we can disappear into thin air." Charlus said trying to catch his breath.

Harry just breathed out and nodded his head. "I know it's just that he's getting on my nerves! I seriously feel like he thinks his world revolves around me."

Charlus just shook his head and smiled. "You need to seriously have a sit down with him Harry. I don't think I can take much of this running and dodging from Malfoy no matter how much fun and amusing it is."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm, I'm the oldest, and I know what's best." Charlus exclaimed as he gave Harry a grin and walked on with Harry at his side.

"You're the oldest?" Harry asked.

"Yes my birthday is February 15 and you're the middle child because you were born in July and Tom is the youngest cause he's born in December, he's the baby that we all have to keep a look out for."

Harry smiled. "Do not _**ever**_ repeat those words to Tom if you value your life."

Charlus just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "That kid can be so sensitive sometimes."

"We are talking about Tom right? You can't associate _sensitive_ with Tom, it doesn't fit. Try condescending or a know-it-all." Harry joked making Charlus laugh.

"That's true, but he tends to let his guard down when he's around you."

"What? No he doesn't. If anything he's more sarcastic and egotistic." Harry laughed.

Charlus just rolled his eyes and put his arm over Harry's shoulder. "Brother, Tom worships the ground you walk on." At those words Harry burst out laughing at the absurdness. Tom Riddle worships '_him'_ Harry Potter, yeah right.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to know where Tom is would you?" Minerva McGonagall walked up to them as soon as they opened the doors to the Great Hall with a shy Huffelpuff girl along with her.

Tom and Minerva were study buddies and always ended up going to breakfast together because they both were early birds and loved being geeky, nerdy, weirdo's that liked studying and going to classes bright and early. It was like seeing Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater all over again.

"Oh this Pomona Sprout, she's in my year,-" Pomona ran her hand threw her black curly hair looking down at her shoes, "I just wanted to let Tom know that we were going to meet in the library later on tonight to study and that— oh Tom there you are!"

Tom came striding up to them with a look of annoyance on his face which immediately disappeared and was replaced with a charming smile once he saw Minerva McGonagall.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom. _'I've never seen Tom smile like that before.'_

"Hello Minerva." Tom said politely.

Minerva smiled sheepishly. "Hello Tom."

Charlus rolled his eyes along with Harry. "I think we should leave before we lose our appetite." Charlus whispered to Harry whom nodded in agreement.

Tom glared at his brothers hearing their comment as they walked away to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Harris." Alphard came and sat next to him at the Gryffindor table as soon as he saw him. Alphard very much liked Harry. He didn't know why. There was just something about him that called to Alphard. Actually Harry was the only person he enjoyed talking to and Harry seemed to be a generally loyal friend and Alphard felt fit to be just the same towards him.

"Alphard, hey mate." Harry said smiling at the boy.

"Move over." Tom said pushing Alphard aside so that he could sit next to Harry.

"I should have guessed that you Gryffindors weren't known for your courtesy." Alphard said sarcastically.

Tom didn't pay the boy any mind as he brought his attention to Harry. "You have to do something about Malfoy-"

"_I know I know!"_ Harry said groaning.

"I told Harry he should have a sit down with him." Charlus replied eating a ham and cream cheese bagel.

Tom went on and complained about Malfoy. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, Tom complained 'a lot' and not just about Malfoy, about every _stupid_ little thing. Like when Harry and Charlus wanted to go outside in the sun, 'it's too hot' was Tom's reply or when they were he couldn't find a certain spell and Minerva wasn't there to help him, 'this is stupid who can understand this, I don't want to do this anymore'. Tom absolutely hated when both Harry and Charlus knew things that he didn't, especially about magic. He complained about Harry getting letters from Aurora and Francis and how come they didn't write him. 'Hello they hate you?' was always Harry's response which always got Harry the glare or I'm not speaking to you leave me alone response which only lasted five minutes or less.

Even though sometimes Tom could be a whiny ass brat, possessive, and annoying, he was also really funny, caring, and nice to hang out with, on the right day that is. He seemed to think that his responsibility was to make sure that his brothers weren't in danger; he was even warming up to Charlus. Actually, the two seemed to get along quite better than Harry thought they would, Harry had to admit he was kind of jealous. Though the feeling would immediately go away once Tom would spot Harry and he would have this 'I missed your company but I'm not going to let you know' look.

After eight minutes of listening to Tom complain, Harry grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and put it in Tom's mouth to shut him up.

"I know you're mad about Malfoy okay! I'll deal with him tonight. Now will you stop driving me crazy about that snarky blonde?!" Harry huffed out.

Tom took a bite out of the apple and swallowed. "Charlus remind me to curse Harry later on today before Malfoy does tonight."

"The horrible woes of a first year. Those are the things that keep me up at night." Josh Weasley said faking his sad expression as he and his friend Newton was listening in on to their bickering and Tom's complaining.

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his plate of Marconi and cheese and ham.

"Oh ha ha. This is serious, we don't know what Malfoy is capable of, oh wait, _we do_." Tom said sarcastically to Harry.

"Sometimes I keep forgetting you're a Gryffindor Tom, you have such a dark sense of humor." Newton commented.

"Hey is this going to be another Slytherin bashing because I can go back to my table—"

"Aw shut up Harrison, it's all in good fun. Everybody at this table already accepts you as one of us. We can't live with out seeing your pretty little face." Josh said winking at him as Harry made a disgusted look at him.

"That's not what I see." Alphard spoke up.

"Well you're not quite in our inner circle yet." Josh said shrugging.

"Gee thanks. I'm here with Harrison at this table all the time. Why does he get the special treatment?"

"Personally, us Gryffindors think you're a spy, that and the fact that Harrison is a Potter and that basically makes him a saint." Newton said smirking into his food at Alphard's heated look.

"A spy? Really?"

"Really, really." Josh commented smirking along with Newton.

"So – what _are_ we going to do?" Charlus asked Tom ignoring the banter between Alphard and Josh. Tom looked at Charlus perplexed that he was asked such a question.

Charlus sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not the one to do the planning and thinking. That's _your_ department Tom, especially when it's concerning Harry."

Tom gave a small smile in appreciation.

"Hello I'm sitting right here, I _do_ exist you know." Harry piped in.

"You won't exist once Malfoy gets you alone." Charlus exclaimed.

"That sounded pretty g-"

"Merlin Harry, grow up!" Charlus said shaking his head exasperated, "You know what I meant."

"Hey Harry flying lessons is next!" Alphard said to him excitedly.

"Oh man I've been looking forward to that, I need to relieve some stress big time."

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Alphard, Dorea and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. They were supposed to meet up with the Gryffindors whom were taking the lessons with them.

"Are you really good on a broom Potter or are you all talk?" Avery sneered at him.

Harry just flipped him off and kept walking towards the pitch. "Oh I'm good Avery; I'll kick your ass any day on that pitch."

There was a lot of 'ooo' going around as Avery glared at him. "Potter you are seriously asking for it."

"Asking for what Avery?" Tom came up behind them with Charlus at his side.

"Oh well if it isn't little brother Tom and Charlus Potter to save the day. I see you can't fight your own battles now can you Harrison?" Avery smirk evilly riling Harry up just as the Proffessor came to the field.

"Come on Harrison, just let it be." Dorea Black was saying to him as she pulled him along towards the broom stick by the Slytherin side.

Their teacher, Mister Spence, arrived. He had his black hair in a low ponytail, and enchanting violet eyes.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It sure had seen some days. Both Tom and Charlus were on the other side of him on the Gryffindor side.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Mister Spence at the front, "and say Up!"'

"UP." Was heard from everybody as they shouted out.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, as did Charlus, Dorea, and Alphard. Tom's hadn't moved at all, neither had Avery's. Tom huffed out in annoyance about the fact that his broom hadn't moved but didn't seem like he was really bothered by it.

Mister Spence then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Mister Spence. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two – one. Go."

Avery whom was probably just trying to show off, raced off as soon as Mister Spence blew his whistle.

"Avery!" Mister Spence shouted at him.

"Harrison you claim you're so good on a broom, come get me!" Avery shouted drifting higher above the ground beyond Mister Spence's reach.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him as made to mount on his broom.

"Harry don't," Tom knocked Harry's broom out of his hand, "you'll probably break your neck or something."

"Tom do _not_ tell me what to do." Harry snapped at him.

Tom was about to retort but was interrupted as Mister Spence flew past them as he went to retrieve Deimos Avery.

No sooner were they out of earshot than one of Harry's roommates Donald Nott burst into laughter.

"That's so pathetic, are you a Slytherin or not Potter? You have your brother telling you what you can and can't do." Nott said to him.

"Shove off Nott, nobody asked your opinion." Alphard said speaking up for Harry.

"Everybody's thinking it Alphard, I'm just the one with the guts to say it."

Harry having enough walked away back into the castle. "Harry!" Charlus was about to run after him but Alphard held him off. Tom didn't look to please himself.

"Harry doesn't need his brothers to his rescue. Don't you get that? Give him some space."

* * *

"Hey Minerva," Harry said as he passed her on the way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hello Harrison! You're never early for dinner, what's up? I heard from Tom that you were avoiding him and Charlus. That's not true is it?" Minerva looked at him concerned.

Harry just heaved a sigh and shrugged. "I just need some space from them. I know my brothers mean well and everything, but some of the things that the guys in my house pointed out is true. Even if it was said out of context."

"You feel like that they are being over protective of you?" Minerva asked him trying figure things out in her head.

"Yes exactly and now everybody thinks that I'm just this baby that can't look after himself and needs his brothers." Harry said sourly.

Minerva just shook her head and smiled at Harry as he opened the doors of the Great Hall. "Don't be ridiculous Harrison that's not what anybody thinks, not the Gryffindor's anyway."

"That makes me feel so much better. Now I just have to worry about the ninety percent of the other population." Harry said sarcastically.

Minerva rolled her eyes as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. "Why are you Potter's so sarcastic?"

"Charlus is not sarcastic."

"He hasn't been around you and Tom long enough. It'll rub off." Minerva commented.

"You like Tom don't you?" Harry asked her making Minerva blush.

"I'm twelve Harrison. I don't have time to think of such things."

"It's funny how you assumed that I meant that you 'like like' Tom." Minerva playfully punched on his arm as they sat at the table.

"Do you really think that Tom will come and watch me on the quidditch tryouts?" Minerva asked filling her plate with potato salad and chicken.

"Of course he will and I'll be there to. I could even get you some pointers to if you like. My… my parents would always take me out to play quidditch or go to the games you know? I'm pretty good." Harry replied filling his own plate.

Minerva looked at him oddly, but didn't comment about his hesitant response about his parents. "I take it that you're a big fan of quidditch like Charlus?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I don't know why Tom doesn't. I swear he's obsessed with books. He should have been a Ravenclaw."

Minerva nodded in agreement swallowing her food. "I agree but I'm the same way. That's why I enjoy Tom's company so much; we're so alike you know?"

"Yeah, two peas in a pod." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Harrison, you can't tell me that theirs nobody here that you don't fancy?"

"Nope, can't say that I do." Harry replied shrugging as he took a bite out of his biscuit.

"Uh huh." Minverva said not believing Harry's words.

"Harry, where have you been?" Tom asked him as he and Charlus came to sit at the table.

"You didn't come to Potions and I had to write you notes." Charlus said.

"Meaning that you actually had to pay attention in class." Harry commented.

"Exactly!"

Both Harry and Minerva rolled their eyes. "I'm done eating; I'm going to head to my dorm room." Harry replied standing up.

"Really? You barely ate anything." Minerva exclaimed.

"You should wait till Charlus and me finishing eating our dinner so that we can walk you—" Tom started but was interrupted,

"I'll manage by myself thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said stiffly.

Tom was about to argue his point but Minerva stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head no.

Tom huffed out an irritated sighed. "Fine."

"Goodnight, Harry." Minerva said to him.

"Night Minerva, Charlus." Harry waved carelessly and walked out of the room.

"So you must think you're big and bad huh Potter? You have poor Malfoy catering to your every need."

Harry sighed and turned around to face the brunette that was Avril Moreaux. He was almost at the Slytherin dormitory down the dungeons.

"It's time you pay for that little incident a few days ago, Potter and don't worry; your brothers will endure the same treatment. I'm especially going to enjoying torturing that little orphan mudblood brother of yours." Moreaux smirked trying to get a rise out of Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and pulled out his wand just as Moreaux did. "Don't threaten my brothers' _bitch_." Harry said with venom.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A large ring of Slytherins had been formed around two aggressive figures that were predatorily circling each other and sneering, unconsciously building up the tension for the onslaught of classic insults that would soon be viciously slung through the air.

"What're you waiting for, Moreaux? Now that we have a bit of an audiences here are you scared?" Harry sneered from across the ring.

"Oh, please, Potter. Is that the best you can come up with? Taunting me about being _scared_ of you? I'm not eleven and I'm not scared of someone who could be outwitted by a garden tool," she retorted derisively, hands on hips.

'_Oh she's going to get it!_'

"You obviously don't know what you're up against." Harry couldn't help but laugh in mirth.

"Ooo I'm so scared. Your brother may have outwitted Abraxas, but you won't be able to outwit me brat. You'll fine it hard to try to set _me_ on fire." Moreaux said with confidence and clarity.

"You know, Moreaux, I've been wondering lately…well, some people say you're a two-faced bitch—" Harry smiled charmingly and crossed his arms as Moreaux prowled around him. "But I disagree. I mean, if you had two faces, why would you wear that one?"

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry dived down and twisted his body as he kicked Moreaux's legs from underneath, knocking her down.

"_Furnunculus!" _Harry shouted as Moreaux got the wind knocked out of her.

"_AHHHH!"_ Moreaux let out a horrible scream as fungus and boils spread all over her body.

"Hahaha… oh man, you're freaking fugly." Harry laughed as the student body around them was looking at Moreaux in disgust and horror.

Moreaux stood up and Harry backed away from her as she grinded her teeth and clenched her wand.

"FIX THIS NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Well since you asked so nicely, no." Harry said smirking as the some of the students were laughing.

"CRUCI—"

"Ms. Moreaux!" Harry looked up as Professor Slughorn and Professor Flamel finally came strolling down towards the commotion.

"Harry!" both Charlus and Tom yelled, running round the corner looking breathless as they had managed to run passed the Professor's before they could get another word in.

"What –" Charlus hazel gaze fell upon the fungus and boiled body of Avril Moreaux and burst into laughter.

Tom ignored the scene as both Professors' went to handle the situation. "Are you ok?" Tom asked, concerned checking Harry over like an over protective big brother that he seemed to believe he was.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry said shrugging it off. Tom still looked displeased.

"I told you to wait till Charlus and I finished our dinner so that we could walk you—"

"I'm _not_ a baby Tom as you can see I can take care of myself." Harry hissed at him.

Tom just narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I agree with Tom, you should have listened—"

"You to Charlus? Since when have you started agreeing to every word that comes out of Tom's mouth?"

"Don't be a jerk Harry we just—"

"Mr. Harrison Potter I would like to see you and Ms. Moreaux in the Headmaster's office now." Professor Flamel said as Professor Slughorn looked a bit out of place as to what to do with both his students. Avril was bawling at Professor Slughorn's side.

"Perhaps it would be best if Ms. Moreaux went to the hospital wing first?" Professor Slughorn suggested to Flamel.

Flamel sighed and nodded in agreement. "Very well Ms. Moreaux head on to the hospital wing, but be well aware that what you have done will not go unpunished."

"Everybody go on with your business before I start deducting house points." Professor Slughorn said as everybody started to scatter away.

"That includes you also Charlus, Tom Potter. Go to your dorm." Professor Flamel said to them.

"But Professor—" Charlus started to protest, but Professor Flamel was not having it.

"Now Mr. Potter. Come along Harrison. I take it that you're going to walk Ms. Moreaux to the hospital wing Horace?" Flamel asked Slughorn as he nodded tiredly.

"I'll meet you at the headmaster's office soon after."

Both Charlus and Tom watched as the group left.

"I'm so pissed off right now." Tom said walking away.

Charlus breathed out heavily following after Tom. "Tom, wait…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** College is sooo hard! I was able to get this chapter in though. I'm sorry it's late, basically all my updates are going to be late. Sorry! I'm just super busy! It would be awesome if you guys reviewed though! I mean come on if you're reading this then why not? haha okay bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Beta: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all. I'M NEVER GETTING BETA

**Thank you for reviewing:**

_**Andronamar**, **OMGITsSEVERUS**, **TheDancingKiller**, laurakyna, **angelvan105**, **I.N. Wexham, Moonlit Wave**, **Selene Malfoy Lupin**, **zarafina**, **Jen103**, **grey-shadow-horse**, **Fire From Above**, **grangergal101**, **CYUNME**, **Chakahlah**, **Claire4522**, **wandamarie**, **Miss C Riddle**, Teufel1987, **Tara-Yo**, hi, **Isaac** **Prewett**, **ams71080**, **Lientjuhh**, Jacs94, **RockxAngel**, **SuperiorShortness**, **silvia8917**, **brightsun89**, .Syrup, JWOHPfan, Lazy Lazuli_

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** I'm trying to find a way to not offended anybody by saying _I don't give a fuck about my errors_, but that would be simply rude now wouldn't it? I appreciate that you're just trying to help me make my story better, but I don't want it. Either take the story how it is or don't read it at all as I've said before. You guys are probably already thinking, this isn't the only Tom/Harry story where Harry is de-aged and trying to change the future or whatever. I know theirs a lot of them out there _'__**now'**_. So you can go ahead and criticize and tell them their errors to those authors because I don't want to read it. Obviously I don't take criticism well.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Ten**

There will come a day when you'll feel like shit

And you'll want to give up on this life and everything else.

When that day arrives

Save yourself some trouble and do one thing,

Just take a nap

**Abraxas P.O.V.**

Abraxas Malfoy was not having a good day at all and it was all because of Harrison Potter. He didn't know what it was about that dwarf, but for some unknown reason Abraxas felt compelled to watch out for the kid. He didn't know Harrison and he didn't want to, but ever since he was obligated to wait on Harrison's hand and foot, which was humiliating, he had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to Harrison. Not that he cared. He kept telling himself anyway. Harrison had accepted his apology, but still he couldn't shake off this nagging feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach. It was weird and annoying. He asked his parents what it might mean since they were the ones that forced him to apologize to his cousin, they didn't have a clue and said it was simply mind over matter.

Then there was Avril Moreaux. That girl was a pain in his ass.

"That Potter brat already accepted your apology; I don't understand why you have to-"

"Look Avril, I'm already having a bad day this morning and I don't need your constant whining in the mix of it. What I do is my business. If you have a problem with it why don't you go bother somewhere else?" Avril pouted looking on the verge of crying.

Abraxas sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked past the girl to go to the Great Hall. Abraxas didn't see Harrison Potter when he walked into the room. Not at the Slytherin table or the Gryffindors. When Abraxas reached the Slytherin table, he spotted Antoine Prince eating his breakfast and went to sit next to his friend. Avril joined soon after sitting next to Abraxas still upset.

"You know," Avril said as she sat down, "Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend and theirs this nice restaurant called 'lepor lepos'. It's so nice Abraxas, it's just for couples and they have lovely food and…" Abraxas drowned Avril out as she went on and on about 'lepor lepos'.

"Why did you not wake me Antoine?" Abraxas asked the young man as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Antoine Prince simply nudged his head towards Avril and rolled his moonlight blue eyes (A/N Yes that's his eye color), Avril was oblivious to Abraxas ignoring her as she was still continuing on about the restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"If I woke you then I would have to listen to her mindless chatter. Avril has always strike me as the kind of girl who wouldn't date a boy who didn't spend hours worshiping the ground she walked on, as wouldn't you. Personally, I don't like to date below my class."

"Antoine, that's why you barely have any friends, you are way too brutally honest, it can take its toll on people and let's not forget that you are pretty boring no matter how handsome you are." Abraxas replied smirking as he made his plate.

Antoine raised an eyebrow at Abraxas. "Well before you go and kiss me, -" Abraxas punched Antoine playfully on his right arm, "I have heard no complaints from anybody else about my _boring_ personality."

"How come you don't have more fun? You know, 'In the land of the blind, the man with one eye is king?'" Abraxas asked him as he took a bite out of his bacon and eggs.

"In this land of the _stupid_, the man with one brain cell is king." Antoine replied buttering up his toast.

"Abraxas! You're not even listening to me!" Avril pouted as she lightly shoved him.

"Avril we'll go to lepor lepos Saturday afternoon alright?" Antoine said uncaringly as he went back to eating his breakfast.

Avril squealed happily. "I'll put on something really cute! How about something pink? Or blue or green…"

Abraxas sighed whilst Antoine shook his head negatively, his short nape of the neck length silky black hair shaking at the same time.

"Hi guys." said a black curly haired girl in a happy voice though she really didn't want to as her gaze met with Avril. Avril turned to face her with a smug smirk on her face.

"Goyle, Abraxas and I are going to 'lepor lepos' on Hogsmeade, you know the restaurant for _couples_." Goyle just smiled sweetly, her honey brown eyes shinning with mirth, which seemed to anger Avril as she was trying to make her jealous. Antoine couldn't help but smirk in amusement of the whole ordeal himself.

"Well that sounds like fun. Abraxas, don't forget we have a prefect meeting that morning before you two love birds go on to Hogsmeade together."

"I wouldn't dream of it Charlotte." Abraxas replied taking a sip of his cranberry juice. Avril just glared at the girl scooting closer to Abraxas.

"So how are you today Antoine?" Charlotte asked trying to force some pleasantness in her voice.

Antoine just shrugged. "It's too early to justify how I feel today."

"You can never give me a simple answer to a simple question." Charlotte exclaimed making her plate.

"Here comes the rest of the gang." Abraxas replied as three boys (his roommates) made their way towards them. One of the three boys had blonde hair that was put in a low ponytail with blue eyes; another had short wavy brown hair and green eyes with a smug look on his face as he spotted Charlotte; and the last boy had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

As the three boys came up to the table, the green eyed boy struck a dramatic pose and grinned down at them with a heart-melting smile.

"Congratulate me, ladies and gentleman. Charlotte accepted to go on a date with me."

"You did?" Avril asked with a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Well I do believe congratulations are in order, Oscar." Abraxas said bemused. "I can't believe after so many years Charlotte finally caved in." Charlotte glared at Abraxas.

"I didn't cave in; I'm simply making a point that it's not going to work out between us."

"I'll give it two weeks tops." Antoine replied as the boys took their seats.

"Antoine just because you don't have a love life doesn't mean I won't." Oscar said fixing his breakfast along with the others.

"Here we go again." The boy with the ponytail said to the brown eyed boy next to him.

"I can get any girl I want Watkins, unlike _you_, I don't have to grovel." Antoine sneered at him.

"Grovel—!"

"Who cares I just want to know the details." Avril said.

"There's really not much to tell. He asked me out _again_ and I told him if I didn't like the date then he had to stop asking me." Charlotte explained.

"So anyway what's the latest on your little cousin Abraxas?" The black haired boy asked him trying to break the tension between Antoine and Oscar.

"Torin what did I tell you about bringing him up?" Abraxas snapped at him.

"See Abraxas, Rosier hates the brat just as much as I do." Avril said smugly.

"Don't put words in my mouth Moreaux, I can speak for myself." Rosier said trying to not get in trouble with Abraxas.

Avril just rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it be, I'm sure Abraxas has his reasons for being exceptionally odd around the Potter boy." The blonde with the ponytail said to the group as he took a bite out of his strawberry jam toast.

"Dolohov, what Abraxas is doing, I wouldn't call odd. More like obsessively stalking a little twerp that got the best of him." Antoine replied smirking at getting a rise out of Abraxas as said person gave him a death glare.

"I hate you so much." Were Abraxas words.

"That's too bad because I just _adore_ you." Antoine said sarcastically standing up as he gathered his book bag with him.

"We have double-potions with the Gryffindors today, I'm heading off." Antoine left without another glance back.

"I swear Prince gets more reproachful every time I see him." Oscar said annoyed.

"Antoine has been my friend for as long as I can remember, you guys will just have to deal with it as you have been before. He means well." Abraxas replied standing also.

"You're leaving already?" Avril pouted.

"Come, I'll walk you to your class." Abraxas replied as Avril smiled cheerfully grabbing her book bag.

* * *

* * *

As Abraxas started walking down the stairs from his divination class which he found the class a waste of his valuable time, he came across Antoine Prince whom looked very hesitant about something. That was new, Antoine was always sure of himself which made Antoine who he was. This perked Abraxas interest.

"Antoine, what an odd coincidence that you happen to—"

"You're _girlfriend_ morally screwed up her time in Hogwarts. She'll be lucky if she doesn't end up in Azkaban." Antoine said as he walked back down the stairs.

"_What_?!" Abraxas grabbed Antoine's shoulder to get him to stop and explain.

"Moreaux went to confront your cousin Harrison while he was on his way to the Slytherin common room."

Abraxas ran his hand threw his long blonde hair nervously. That girl was so _stupid_!

"How bad is the situation?" Abraxas muttered out oddly concerned for the boy.

"Moreaux _almost_ let a whole unforgivable curse out of her mouth, the crucio curse. Professor Slunghorn and Professor Flamel stopped her in time before any damage was done to the boy, which is more than I can say about Moreaux. Potter performed a_Furnunculus _spell on her. Never heard of it myself, but from what I hear, Moreaux looks simply _revolting_. She's in the hospital wing now." Antoine said with a slight amusement in his voice.

Abraxas Malfoy was pissed. He had told Avril directly to leave the kid alone! Now his parents were going to blame _him_ for his girlfriends' action and of course he was probably going to have to apologize for that and grovel for forgiveness. His parents were going to disown him for sure this time he knew it! He wasn't supposed to get in any kind of mishap with the boy and now his soon to be _ex_-girlfriend was going to get him killed.

"_Dammit!"_ Abraxas stormed past Antoine down the stairs with quick haste.

"What are you going to do Abraxas?" Antoine called after him.

"I'm going to see Moreaux."

Antoine smirked knowing that Avril Moreaux was in for an early funeral.

* * *

* * *

**Normal View**

Tom was a wreck. He didn't know what to feel or think. He had never had this problem before. If he was mad then he would simply throw out his anger on someone, and there wasn't anybody he couldn't do that to now. He never had this feeling of… of… well Tom didn't know exactly _what_ it was that was making him feel this way. He couldn't sort out his emotions correctly because it was all muddled all together. Tom was back in the Gryffindor dormitories pacing back and forth in his room. Charlus was just sitting on his bed watching Tom's progress, not sure of what to do or say when he was just as upset as Tom. Charlus tried over and over again telling Tom it wasn't his fault. It wasn't like Charlus could blame Tom anyway; he just wished that Tom would stop that annoying pacing and tugging of his hair.

"Tom… _Tom, stop it_!" Charlus abruptly stood up and snatched Tom around so that he was facing him.

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat but couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes when he heard his brother talk. He didn't even care that Charlus had grabbed him the way he had. "It's my fault Charlus, I'm suppose to look after Harry, mum and dad were counting on me and I couldn't even do that," Tom gave a bitter laugh, "I-I couldn't protect Harry, my brother Charlus! What good am I to mum and dad-?"

"Tom! What are you _thinking_ you dolt? Don't take everything so _literally_! Mum and dad love you regardless of what you do or don't do idiot, that's what parents are suppose to do. Love you no matter _what_." Charlus rolled his eyes and gave Tom a hug, holding onto him and trying to ignore the fact that Tom was wiping his nose on his shoulder.

This hug or hugs he received from time to time was still such a foreign movement to Tom, but he couldn't help but to enjoy it when it was offered to him. There was no way he was giving that up anytime soon when he so desperately needed the comfort knowing that there was someone out there that cared for him.

"I'm here to protect you to, Tom." Charlus whispered to Tom in his ear. "I'm right here when you need me little bro."

Tom just sniffed and nodded feeling terribly awkward as he finally let go of Charlus and Charlus did the same. Charlus mused to himself as he noticed that Tom believed his words so much quicker than he ever did before. For that, Charlus was thankful. Maybe Tom was actually starting to see him as his brother, Charlus hoped so anyway because he would do anything for that prat just to make him happy.

But then Charlus realized something when Tom had pulled out of the hug.

Tom was worried that mum and dad didn't love him and he was trying to _gain_ their love. I guess Tom had more issues of abandonment than Charlus realized. I mean who wouldn't when his own parents left him the way they did when he was born. Of course Charlus couldn't pass judgment because he didn't exactly know the story himself. Charlus guessed that Tom probably didn't either.

"You know Harry will be alright don't you? I mean the most trouble he will get is detention at the most. Moreaux is the one that will most likely get banished from Hogwarts. I mean she tried to perform one of the _unforgivable_."

Charlus jumped as Tom's red velvet curtains caught on fire beside Tom.

"_Tom!"_ Charlus urgently pulled Tom towards him and away from his position by his bed.

"Tom, Tom make the fire stop, _please_." Charlus said to him worriedly.

Tom clinched his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip as he tried to calm himself down, but that girl Moreaux and his supposedly cousin Malfoy was definitely a trigger to his anger.

When Tom opened his eyes again, Charlus was looking at him frowning. "That seems to happen a lot lately with you."

Shrugging Tom looked up at his burnt curtains. "I'm working on it." Looking back at Charlus Tom gave him a small smile. "You know I would never do that to you right, I have more control of it when I'm not an emotional wreck."

Charlus just rolled his eyes at the boy. "I trust you Tom."

Tom looked at him shocked. "Why?"

Smiling Charlus just shrugged his shoulders. "That's what families do. They trust each other, duh."

"Duh." Tom mimicked Charlus rolling his eyes making Charlus crack a smile.

**Knock, Knock**

"Who is it?" Charlus called as Tom waved his hand towards his velvet red burnt curtain and immediately the damage was gone.

Whoever it was didn't answer back as said person opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Harry!" Charlus ran up and tackled Harry to the floor as soon as Harry closed the door behind him.

"_Do you know what the hell you've put us threw you ungrateful prat_?!" Charlus hissed at him knocking the wind out of Harry.

"Er…" Harry was beyond shocked, he hadn't been expecting this behavior from Charlus at all, he was sure it was going to be from Tom.

"Give us a _break_ Harry, Tom and I are not trying to _torment_ you or _undermined_ you. We are _worried_ about you! Every time we turn around somebody has it out for you, you stupid _git_ and then you end up getting hurt! I can't speak for Tom, but I'm sure we are on the same page. We have a lot to worry about, because of you. Grindelwald, Malfoy, Prince, Moreaux, basically the whole Slytherin clan! All we wanted to do was to protect you to give us some peace of mind!" Charlus heaved a huge sigh as he finally stopped ranting.

Harry just blinked up at Charlus with uncertainty as Charlus finally got off of him. Well Harry really felt like crap now, Harry stood back up with both Charlus and Tom glaring at him. Harry could understand their point of view; I mean he had to deal with that protective behavior since the war. Harry didn't realize what he had been putting his brothers, he had been incredibly insensitive. Harry honestly hadn't planned this whole 'going back to the past' thing right. He knew he was supposed to play his part of the orphaned eleven year old that was oblivious to the cruelty that was out there in the world, but at times his twenty-one year old personality would get in the way and he would act as he would if he was back in his future. Harry supposed he didn't know what having brothers were going to get him into no matter how many times he remembered by spending times with the Weasley's.

"I know you guys are worried about me, but it's getting out of hand. We have to make a compromise here." Harry suggested as both Charlus and Tom raised their eyebrows at Harry.

"You want us to compromise?" Charlus asked Harry still slightly annoyed.

"What were you suggesting?" Tom asked this time in a calming voice.

"Okay, I'll let you guys walk with me after dinner if you guys let me pick my own battles."

"What do you mean 'pick your own battle'?" Tom asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"When I happen to have an argument with one of my housemates I don't want you guys to interferer. I know how to handle it." Harry exclaimed as both Charlus and Tom looked disapproving.

"I don't think-"

"Then you can't walk me to my house room." Harry interrupted Charlus smugly.

Charlus looked at Tom and Tom rolled his eyes. "If that's what it takes then fine, but during dinner time you have to eat at the Gryffindor table. I think it would be best if you ate at the Slytherin table in the mornings and at lunch time so that your housemates don't think that we're forcing you to eat with us." Tom suggested looking just as annoyed as Charlus about this compromising.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where I eat is not important to me, but I'll do as you wish. It's not that that bothers me. It's the fact that you guys are always babying me. You have to give me some credit here; I'm not going to let my housemates get the better of me again okay. Have a little faith in me. After what happened to Moreaux I'm sure that everybody is going to handle me with extreme caution now."

"Yeah well, just be more careful Harry. Slytherins are not a huge fan of the Potters." Charlus said with a small smile on his face.

'_You know you can always come back up here when it gets to tough. At night or whenever'_ Tom said to Harry in parseltongue.

Charlus blinked confused.

'_I know Tom, but you talk in your sleep and Charlus snores'_ Harry laughed as Tom glared at him.

"I do not _talk in my sleep_." Tom said offended as he spoke in English this time so that Charlus could be included again.

Charlus rolled his eyes as he smile amused. "What happened with the Headmaster? Did they punish you?"

Harry just sighed and shrugged his shoulder as he went to lie on his back on Charlus bed. "Headmaster Dippet said that since I was trying to protect myself that he wouldn't give me detention and then he said that if I have anymore problems with my housemates that I should report it immediately to Professor Slunghorn instead of handling it myself."

"What about Moreaux?" Tom said with disgust in his voice.

Harry smirked at this. "I don't know the fate for Moreaux."

"Then why are you smirking?" Tom asked him as both he and Charlus sat on the bed with Harry.

"Well after I got done talking to Professor Dippet, he sent me off to the hospital wing to make sure that I was really okay. Professor Flamel stayed behind to speak more to the Headmaster. Anyway, as I made my way to there I could hear all this shouting from outside the door, but I couldn't really understand it so I quietly opened the doors to look inside, Professor Slunghorn was practically dragging Malfoy away from Moreaux, he looked like he was trying to choke the girl."

All three boys laughed.

"Are you serious?" Charlus asked Harry amused.

"I kid you not. Malfoy was shouting all these profanities at Moreaux in front of the Professor! I was so shocked that I couldn't laugh! He kept on about how they were over and that Moreaux was a disgrace to purebloods. Moreaux was just bawling her eyes out. Nobody didn't even notice my presence."

This made Charlus laugh even harder.

"I was supposed to let Madam Abbott check me, but after what Malfoy said…"

"What did he say?" Tom eyes harden, laughter forgotten as was Charlus.

Harry shook his head negatively. "He said quote 'how dare you even think about harming _my_ cousin Avril! My blood! If something had happen to him because of you it would be your life!' and that's when I sneaked back out the hospital wing."

"What?" Charlus said stunned.

"Yeah I know." Harry yawned sleepily.

"This might be a problem." Tom muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Charlus asked Tom.

"I have a feeling that Abraxas is going to be more in our lives then ever."

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note**: First off, I would like to apologize for the late update, busy with college and stuff! I'm sorry if I offended anybody with my note about this story, but what I said was true. I mean I come back from school and work and stuff and then I get all these nagging comments about my spelling and errors etc. I write in the beginning of all the chapters saying that I don't have beta and I'm not planning to get one! What the heck is wrong with you people? Haha whatever I don't care; just don't be surprised if you get blocked!


	11. Chapter 11

**I really love you guys! :**

Centra-gal86, EmeraldEyed, hermonine, Isaac Prewett, Fire From Above, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Wild Black, NATWEST, Lilth91, hentai18ancilla, cheezygeezer3661, Lina03, TheDancingKiller, Kirsten Bradshaw, karinluvforeva95, wandamarie, grangergal101, Raine Haruto, Barranca, yderf, Erini, Miss C Riddle, brightsun89, LaughingAngelsGibberish, xyvortex, misto713, angelvan105, Lientjuhh, Tara-Yo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my random thoughts.

**Chapter Eleven**

It's almost like you had it planned.

Like you smiled and shook my hand and said,

"I'm about to screw you over…"

The room was completely empty when Harry finally returned that night to his dorm. Harry hadn't expected anybody to be up that late anyway, it must have been twelve or one at the latest, but of course, in these odd situations, Harry was wrong. Harry wouldn't have heard the noise if it wasn't for the male rocking himself back and forth in the far corner of the room muttering to himself. It was an odd sight to see, especially for a Slytherin. Harry couldn't exactly tell whom it was because said person had his hands covered over his head and his legs were up against his chest. He was wearing pants and not a skirt and besides he wasn't built like a girl anyway. Carefully, Harry made his way closer to the boy that was obviously having some kind of mental breakdown.

"Erm… are you okay?" Harry asked a step away from the boy.

The boy jumped, sitting straight up as he heard the voice talking to him only to end up staring straight into the concern green orbs that belonged to his cousin. Harry could only stare back at the misty silver eyes in disbelief.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked perplexed.

Immediately at the sight of Harry, Abraxas arm slide around Harry's waist and pulled Harry onto his lap, pushing him closer to his chest.

Words could not even _fanthom_ what Harry was feeling at that moment. Harry was so shocked he couldn't even react, other wise he would have put up a better fight. Abraxas seemed to have buried his face into Harry's hair.

"Are you hurt, Harry?" Abraxas rasped out sounding oddly concerned and worried.

Despite everything telling him not to, Harry looked up into the eyes of his cousin carefully watching his every movement, only seeing exhaustion and pain.

Harry gave Abraxas a stiff nod, only after a moment of hesitancy. Abraxas nodded pleased and then brought the boy closer to his chest while he scooted more into the cushioned chair.

"It's okay now, Harry. It will all be okay now." He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry.

'_What the fuck?!'_

Harry pushed Abraxas away, irritated by his odd behavior. "What's _wrong_ with you?!" Harry nearly yelled at him as he finally escaped the Slytherin prefect.

"Harry-"

"_You're freaking me out!"_ Harry said taking a couple of steps back as Abraxas stood up looking like he was convulsing.

"Please I'm sorry. I… I can't help it." Abraxas looked like he was on the verge of tears. He turned away and bit his lip.

"_What do you mean you can't help it?" _Harry asked confused by the second.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malofy, what are you doing up?" Professor Slunghorn walked in looking quite exhausted and irritated. "Don't tell me you have been fighting?"

Abraxas shook his head no looking pained.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slunghorn was now looking at Malfoy concerned.

"I think it's happening Professor." Abraxas whispered out looking down at Harry.

Professor Slunghorn's eyes widen and then he looked sympathetic for Malfoy.

"_What's happening?!"_ Harry asked annoyed. What was wrong with Malfoy? Why was he being… _weird_?

"We had our speculations, but we didn't believe-" Professor Slunghorn just sighed. "This will have to wait till morning."

"I can't-" Abraxas bite his tongue looking at Harry. Harry looked back eyebrow rose.

"Is the urge to protect the boy unbearable for you?"

"_What?"_ Harry asked mouth open shocked.

"It is sir." Abraxas said looking down ashamed.

"_I'm going to throw a temper tantrum if somebody doesn't tell me what's going on!"_ Harry practically yelled as Professor Slunghorn looked at him disapprovingly.

"Ten points will be taken from Slytherin Potter for your bad behavior. Now calm yourself young man. What is happening is not so much as a big deal as you are making it out to be."

Abraxas scoffed at that.

"Mr. Potter, do you recall the day when Mr. Malfoy tried to apologize to you for his behavior on the train?" Professor Slunghorn asked him.

Frowning in thought Harry nodded. "I told him I wouldn't accept it till he was sincere about it."

"Well Mr. Malfoy should have been more descript when he was explaining the details about not accepting his apology."

Abraxas looked down at the floor not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"I don't understand. I thought he just… I don't know… make it up to me till I accepted his apology or something." Harry said confused.

"Well that is the general idea Mr. Potter," Professor Slunghorn looked more excited about discussing the topic than ever, "this however has had a once in a billion chance to happen. Never in my years have I heard of this turn of events in such a special occasion!"

"Must you be so happy about this? Potter's parents are going to kill me; _my_ parents are going to kill me!" Abraxas exclaimed looking upset.

"What _is_ happening? I don't understand what you're telling me." Harry said frustrated. Would somebody get to the point already?

"Well Mr. Potter, because of the incident between you and Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy apparently insincerely apologized and you didn't accept it. So in normal cases Mr. Malfoy would have to bide at your will till you forgiven him."

"That's what happened sir, I accepted his apology-"

"Did you mean to forgive him Mr. Potter? Or were you just trying to get rid of Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slunghorn asked him.

Harry laughed humorlessly. "You've got to be kidding me? So because I didn't sincerely forgive Malfoy-?"

"You just said yourself Mr. Potter that you would not forgive Mr. Malfoy till he was more sincere about his apology. You accepted Mr. Malfoy's apology when he wasn't even sincere about it yet. So for some unpredictable reason a bond was formed. A bond within Mr. Malfoy that had to go beyond the expectations to keep you safe and out of harms way. Kind of like a guardianship towards you to make up for Mr. Malfoy's erratic behavior." Professor Slunghorn explained.

"Excuse me?" Harry said wide eyed.

"I didn't understand myself what was wrong with me. I just had these urges to follow you around and I had to know where you were every second of the day. I didn't know…" Abraxas sighed and ran his hand threw his long blonde hair.

"So… what you're having urges-?" Harry started still confused.

"Just to protect you Harrison, nothing more." Abraxas said anxiously.

Professor Slunghorn smiled sadly. "It'll start out as that way, but Mr. Malfoy no matter what, by the end of the year, your instincts will become more parental and you will eventual claim Harrison as your son."

"No! _No, no, no!_ I have parents! _You can't do that!"_ Harry said heatedly towards Abraxas.

"Do you think I _want_ this to happen, Potter? _I'm fifteen years old!"_ Abraxas snapped at him, and then looked ashamed as he regretted taking his anger out on Harry.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just shut up Malfoy." Harry said annoyed.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Look I'm sorry alright! It's just this is totally random and unexpected! How did you think I was going to react?"

"You weren't supposed to know at all!" Abraxas said just as upset as Harry.

"Uhm I'm pretty sure I would have caught on with you stalking me, I would have snapped and asked you what your problem was." Harry said irritably.

"_Boys!_ I for one would like to _sleep_. Now Harrison, Abraxas is in a state where it's unbearable to let you out of his sight. So if you could please corporate and try to make this easier on everybody, it would be best if you slept in the same room. Might I suggest the Head boy private rooms till things are settled in? This will be just for tonight Mr. Potter," Slunghorn started seeing Harry's outraged look, "it's right outside the portrait on the left side of the wall. Just tap on the wall three times and it should open just like the entrance to Diagon Alley." Slunghorn explained walking away.

Practically pouting Harry followed after Malfoy. Harry found it very odd at how easily the entrance to the head boy room was. As soon as they walked out the portrait door, Malfoy gave three taps to the wall and the bricks moved aside to let them in. Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist pulling him along. Harry pulled his hand back and folded his arms to his chest scowling. Rolling his eyes Malfoy walked ahead.

The room was very huge and very green, Harry noticed. Slytherin to the core. The room really did look much like Harry would have expected as the same as the Slytherin dorm rooms. They seemed to be in the study room. The bookshelves were displayed all over the walls and the desks were full of blank parchments and ink. The fire was still going in the fireplace and there was a black leather sofa in front of it.

Harry walked towards the fireplace freezing for some reason.

"Potter." Abraxas said walking up to him.

_"Malfoy."_ Harry said the words rudely, still mad about the situation.

Harry was startled when Abraxas picked him up and pulled him back into his lap and had him sit there with him on the black leather sofa. Abraxas pulled him closer to his chest as he did before. Harry couldn't help but think about everything that was going on. Everything was so strange, _too_ strange. It was not _normal_. Not that his life ever was, but this was taking it to a whole different level! He did not know what Abraxas Malfoy was like, just that he died from the dragon poxs. Was this his fault? Was Harry changing the past too quickly? Was he screwing up his future?

It was so scary for Harry because he actually felt that for whatever reason, he knew that Abraxas would actually keep him safe from everything. What had he gotten himself into? Harry hoped that whatever this bond was doing, that it would ware off soon. Harry knew that his grandparents would straighten it out as soon as they got there.

"Sleep, Harry." Abraxas whispered out to him holding him tightly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Abraxas gave a small laugh. "Please, it'll ease my mind."

Sighing Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Abraxas started to rub his back in soothing motions and started humming softly.

'_Great, I feel like a little kid'_ Harry scowled to himself, but it seemed to have work as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was confused to see that he had woken up in a big comfortable bed, surrounded by green silky sheets. Groggily Harry searched around for his glasses on the bedside table.

Putting his glasses on, Harry jumped back when he realized Malfoy was right in his personal space.

"_Can I help you?"_ Harry huffed out annoyed as he sat up on the bed.

Malfoy blushed embarrassedly and scooted away from Harry. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform.

"_Were you watching me sleep?"_ Harry asked incredulously.

"I… erm," Abraxas coughed shamefully turning his head before he answered, "I was making sure you were still breathing while you slept."

"Wow," Harry said smirking in amusement, "you were making sure I was still _breathing_?"

Abraxas didn't answer; he just stood up and walked towards the window on the other side of the room, sitting on the hedge staring outside the window miserably.

"I'm sorry," Harry said feeling honestly guilty about the situation as he looked at Abraxas troubled face, "I didn't mean to put you through this, I didn't know-"

"Don't," Abraxas interrupted meeting Harry's gaze, "don't apologize, please. It makes me feel, _guilty_, for some reason. When _you_ feel guilty, I feel _ashamed_ for making you feel guilty,-"

"That's utterly ridiculous. _This_, whatever _this_ is, is utterly ridiculous! There has to be a solution-"

"You need to get dressed Harry. We were actually supposed to be at the Headmaster's office five minutes ago." Abraxas said abruptly standing up.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Harry asked getting out of the bed.

Abraxas looked down embarrassedly again as he answered. "You looked tired and I felt that your sleep was more important."

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. "The sentiment is appreciated." Harry said sarcastically.

Abraxas shrugged his shoulders and flicked his wand at Harry's green pajamas and they turned back to his Slytherin uniform.

"Erm… thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

Abraxas waved it off as he headed out the room. "Come on, I'm sure you can't wait to see me get slaughtered by your parents, maybe even mine."

Harry frowned in thought as they walked down the steps to the study room. "Surely you will be happy once they find a solution to this problem?"

Abraxas came to a stop and looked at Harry apprehensively. "In the first week when you accepted my apology I probably would have agreed with you, but it's too late Harry." Abraxas shrugged at Harry's confused look, "I've been under the bond thing for two weeks now and it's already kind of settled in my brain, my instincts so to say before I even realized what was happening. When I heard that Avril attacked you… I felt that she had in fact, attacked _my_ child_._" Abraxas looked away at Harry's shock look. "So you see I'm way too far in this bond."

Harry laughed sheepishly as they walked on again. "Isn't this going to ruin your reputation?"

"At this point and time, I could care less; you are my number one priority, Harry." Abraxas said looking down at him sincerely.

Harry couldn't meet his gaze. This was just so… wrong. Why did Harry always make things so complicated? All he was supposed to do was to save Tom from turning evil. Now he somehow gotten his grandparents to adopt him, he had both Charlus and Tom as his brothers, Tom was in Gryffindor, he ended up as a Slytherin, and now Abraxas Malfoy was claiming him as his son. What a catastrophe.

* * *

Boniface Potter, his wife Valerie, and Valerie's brother Constantine Malfoy and his wife Chloe were sitting in the Headmaster's office impatiently waiting for their son's to show up.

Headmaster Dippet had explained the situation and of course there was uproar of disapproval and indignation. Chloe Malfoy blamed Harrison and Valerie Potter blamed the Malfoy boy. Constantine wanted to send his son away to Drumstrang and Boniface wanted to send _his_ boys to America. Headmaster Dippet tried to explain that the strain and distance away from Harrison at this time and stage would harm Abraxas mentally. It was all rather exhausting.

Professor Slunghorn accompanied him as he was head of their house and Professor Flamel also because he just enjoyed the unpredictable situation and wanted to see how it faired out. Headmaster Dippet had Albus Dumbledore watch out for the students while he was busy for a couple of hours.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in please." Headmaster Dippet replied relieved when the boys finally showed up.

"Sorry we were late Professor." Abraxas said slowly making his way to his furious parents as they stood up from their seats along with the Potters'.

Harry's grandparents practically smothered him to death greeting him. "My poor baby." Valerie said to Harry, still holding him in a tight embrace.

Abraxas stiffened slightly in discomfort as he watched Harry with his family.

"Mum, stop." Harry whispered out as he noticed Abraxas discomfort. Both Boniface and Valerie looked at Abraxas also in disapproval.

Harry eyed Abraxas father that was standing beside his son. The man was tall and broad, with short blonde hair that was slightly graying and clear blue eyes. He was dressed in the finest wizarding clothes that Harry knew of. His wife next to him was slim and petite. Harry's grand mother was much taller than her. The woman did not have blonde hair, as Harry had imagined, it was black put in a curly bun and she had the same eyes as her son. She dressed as richly as her husband.

"I will not have my son be raised by a teenager. _He's just a child himself!_" Valerie exclaimed pressing Harry closer to her side.

"I can share-" Abraxas started but was interrupted by his father.

"Not that this situation is not any more humiliating than seeing it in front of my face, but we have to make some sort of arrangement till we can figure this out. You agree, Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked Boniface as he gave the man a wary look.

"What else _is_ there to do? Your son apparently can't handle the distance away from _my_ son." Boniface retorted.

Mr. Malfoy's left eye twitched at Boniface's words.

"Headmaster what do you suggest we do?" Valerie asked distressed.

Dippet heaved out a sigh. "Valerie dear how can I decide what's right? I have never dealt with something like this. I'm afraid that both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will have to figure out this one on their own. It's a _magical_ _bond_ between them. Until Mr. Malfoy can handle the separation, I'm afraid Mr. Potter will be sharing classes with Mr. Malfoy."

"Seriously?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm sure it will only be temporarily, then you can go back to your normal schedule and activities, but for now you and Mr. Malfoy will be in each others presences till things settle out." Headmaster Dippet explained.

"You are not for sure though are you, Armando?" Valerie asked him sadly.

"Valerie, do not take this as Abraxas trying to take your child away from you, think of it as Harrison receiving a protector or sorts. As you said before, Abraxas is just a teenager. Being a parent is far too much responsibility for someone his age." Professor Flamel said to her. That seemed to give Valerie some comfort. Abraxas though looked quite offended, but his parents were giving him warning glares to shut him up.

"Are we needed any farther in this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, clear irritation in her voice.

"I suppose not, I just thought it would be in your best interest to know what was happening with your son." Headmaster Dippet replied shrugging behind his desk, "You may leave if you choose so."

"We would, but I would like to have a private conversation with my son before we leave, come Abraxas." Mr. Malfoy said leading the way out of Headmaster Dippet's office with his wife.

Once they were gone, Boniface bent down so that he was in the same level as Harry as he spoke to him. "If this is to much for you son-"

"Dad, please, don't worry about me-"

"No can do buddy, sorry, it's in the job description." Boniface smiled slightly and ruffled up Harry's hair, "just- just try to make it work and don't cause too much trouble with Malfoy, okay? It's going to be hard on the both of you, I know, but try not to give him any grief? Well, maybe just a _little_-"

"We love you sweetheart." Valerie interrupted giving Harry one last hug.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Good! I was hoping to finish this by thanksgiving! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I tried my best, honestly! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank You for your non negative comments and support:**

peoplhi, silvia8917, NATWEST, Neylian, grangergal101, Jacs94, angelvan105, Raine Haruto, Emriel, frokwears, BYoshi1993, Teufel1987, Lientjuhh, MiriamAcqua, Xx Kiamii xX, Miss C Riddle, , LaughingAngelsGibberish, OlivineWK, Ayame777, Barranca, wandamarie, psychocitten, Goldenfightergirl, RRW, hentai18ancilla, TheDancingKiller, ComicNerd, Fire From Above, misto713, almightyswot, Pryotra, Wild Black, Isaac Prewett, nikkila, enchanted nightingale, 1986, verox29, Wunmii (I think), Tara-Yo, TLD110166, 1986, verox29, twilightserius, Kethatril

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**CAUTION****:** Including mild parent hostility towards child

**Chapter Twelve**

**Every Day May Not Be Good,**

**But There's Something Good In Every Day**

"Valerie, do not take this as Abraxas trying to take your child away from you, think of it as Harrison receiving a protector of sorts. As you said before, Abraxas is just a teenager. Being a parent is far too much responsibility for someone his age." Professor Flamel said to her. That seemed to give Valerie some comfort.

'_How dare Flamel accuse me of not being able to care for Harrison! I can very damn well provide for him!'_ Abraxas thought looking quite offended, but his parents were giving him warning glares to shut him up and Abraxas wasn't trying to make his parents even angrier with him than they already were.

"Are we needed any farther in this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, clear irritation in her voice.

"I suppose not, I just thought it would be in your best interest to know what was happening with your son." Headmaster Dippet replied shrugging behind his desk, "You may leave if you choose so."

"We would, but I would like to have a private conversation with my son before we leave, come Abraxas." Mr. Malfoy said leading the way out of Headmaster Dippet's office with his wife.

Abraxas sighed inwardly as they made their way down the moving staircase knowing he was in for it now. He was actually surprised that his parents, his father especially, hadn't blown up in his face then and there in the Headmaster's office.

When all the Malfoy's stepped off the staircase Abraxas mother pulled him roughly towards her and slapped him twice, _hard_ across his face.

"_Do you know what you have done?! _We'll be the laughing stalk of every pure-blooded family in Europe!" Chloe Malfoy hissed at him.

Abraxas grimaced at the sting on the left side of his face, but other wise didn't comment at his mother's words.

Constantine Malfoy roughly pushed Abraxas against the brick wall behind him. Abraxas knew he was going to have a bruise. "Fix this Abraxas, we will _not_ have you making a mockery of our family, is that understood boy?" Constantine Malfoy spook just as angrily as his wife to his son.

"Yes sir." Abraxas answered muffled, not really expecting anything less from his parents. He knew they were pissed off; this hostility was nothing new to him.

Without another word his parents walked off never looking back at their son.

Not wanting to bump into the Potters in his state of humiliation, Abraxas headed off to his Tuesday classes. He had already missed his first class and lunch he noticed looking down at his watch on his wrist, he had five minutes till his second class started, so Abraxas made his way to his Divination class trying to straighten himself up along the way.

* * *

* * *

"I have History of Magic next. I'll probably be late, but I doubt that Professor Binns will notice." Harry walked up and gave both his great grand parents a hug each as they came to a stop at the huge entrance door that is Hogwarts.

"I never get tired of your hugs." Boniface said letting Harry go as he waved them off and raced off down the halls and up the moving staircase to his boring lectures about goblins and whatnot.

Harry neither saw nor heard anyone on his trip to Binn's classroom. Which wasn't all that unusual, but sometimes he would get an occasion glance or whispers talking about him. And now that he knew what was going to happen between Abraxas and himself, he was just ready for the questions, the whispering, and the stalking to happen.

The familiar mid-tone monotone of Professor Binns was heard as Harry quietly walked into the room and sat at the nearest empty seat which was next to a Ravenclaw girl in the center of the room. Alphard's face was laying face down on the wooden table while Dorea was steadily writing notes next to him; they both were way in the back of the classroom. Nobody bothered to look up at Harry when he walked in, everybody seemed deader then the Professor himself.

"...and even though I yelled at him, he still smiled at me and picked up my books." The Ravenclaw girl next to Harry was whispering to her friend. "He was really sweet about the whole thing."

Harry eavesdropped in amused by the girl's story telling and besides what else was there to do?

The Ravenclaw girl continued on.

"After that, I started paying more attention to him. It turns out he's in most of my classes, I just never noticed because he's so quiet." Her friend nodded approvingly. "That's when I noticed how smart he is, and how he's got this quiet confidence when he's in the classroom. It was actually pretty appealing." giggled the curly ginger headed girl.

"Merlin, his _eyes_, Samantha! His eyes are just incredible. They're this hazel almost honey brown, so bright you can get lost in them for days. I could stare into them forever." The Ravenclaw girl blush deepened as her blue-green eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment.

"Well have you tried talking to him?" Samantha asked her, she was also a Ravenclaw and had golden blonde hair flowing down her back. Harry rolled his eyes, the drama of an eleven year old girl.

"Yes, I've tried so many times to try talking to him, or try flirting or even just getting him to look at me!" Harry leaned back a bit closing his eyes. This conversation between the two Ravenclaw girls was boring him.

"I know he's a Gryffindor! Every time I try to get near him, he always leaves with his brothers! It's so damn frustrating!"

Harry laughed quietly, amusement returning as he listened to the girl vividly describing all of the various methods she'd tried to get any kind of interaction with her unnamed potential beau. Attempting to work as a partner in classes they shared, trying to 'bump' into him in the hallways again, wearing clothes that flattered her figure where he'd see, simply attempting to corner him anywhere she could. The list went on. My word, they were eleven! And Harry couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that they were talking about him and his brothers, but that couldn't be; there were plenty of siblings in Gryffindor.

Harry sighed out loud miserably thinking about his brothers. No way was Tom going to corporate with this new turn of events. If Harry had to change his schedule to fit Abraxas then so would Tom. Harry could just see it now, Tom having a tantrum and blowing things up till he got his way. Charlus, he probably wouldn't go to that extreme, sure he would be just as upset, but he would try to find a way around the bond. Charlus seemed to think things more thoroughly when he has had enough time to digest information.

No doubt Harry was going to have his brothers towering over him when he meets up with them in Potions.

* * *

* * *

In Divination Antoine Prince joined Abraxas at the table along with Charlotte Goyle. These two Slytherins were Abraxas immediate friends; they were the only two that Abraxas could really count on, not that he would ever tell them that.

"I think you're not putting enough effort into avoiding us, Abraxas." Antoine replied sarcastically, but he did not get a response out of Abraxas. His mind seemed to be else where.

"Abraxas?" Charlotte called him concerned, but not even she got a response out of him.

"Good afternoon class," Abraxas looked up as Professor Cassandra Vablatsky walked in looking like a genie as she walked to the front of the class, "today you're going to write a paper about you, your likes, dislikes, ruling color, planet, and how you see the world in your eyes. Then after you are done I want you to find out what you're astrology sign is and see if it adds up to your expectations. Write a report about the outcome. Okay, get started."

Abraxas was feeling anxious, he didn't feel right being so far away from Harry, fearing that something would happen to the boy if he wasn't there with him, but if he wanted this bond thing to go away, he would have to manage. That's what he kept telling himself anyway, hoping that it would work out on its own accord.

"Abraxas-"

"_What?"_ Abraxas snapped at his friend.

Antoine frowned, "Whatever your problem is, don't take it out on us, Abraxas."

Abraxas just ignored him as he brought out his parchment and ink. "I have no problem, Antoine."

"Good." Antoine replied.

"_Good."_ Abraxas replied back.

Antoine simply raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Okay then, well Abraxas, I heard that Avril is still allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Are you two going to try to work things out?" Charlotte asked bringing out her own supplies.

"What? She's still here?" Abraxas asked taken aback.

"Well she didn't actually say the full spell. Our house lost sixty points because of her and she has two months worth of detention. I think she might even have to do community service outside of school." Charlotte exclaimed as Abraxas looked rigid.

"I have to go." Abraxas said abruptly standing up and getting his things together.

"Where are you—" Abraxas was already gone before Charlotte could finish her words, "going."

Charlotte looked confused whilst Antoine was frowning disapprovingly. "Should we follow after him?" Charlotte asked Antoine.

"No, whatever Abraxas problem is, he'll tell us when he's ready, that I know of." Antoine answered still frowning.

* * *

* * *

'RING'

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Alphard asked immediately, walking up to Harry with a sly grin on his face whilst his arms crossed as he and Dorea waited for Harry to get his things together.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied putting his book in his bag, not knowing why he brought it out in the first place.

"Everybody in the common room knows something is up. I mean we all saw the state he was in before we all left for bed." Dorea exclaimed.

Harry stared at them frowning. "Why didn't you guys get the professor when you saw him like that?"

"_Hello?_ They were all dealing with _you_ and Moreaux, which by the way I heard that the Headmaster is letting her stay." Alphard said.

"What? Seriously? The girl threw an _unforgivable_ _curse_ at me-"

"Technically she didn't say the whole spell." Dorea cut it.

"No excuse!" Harry argued back walking out the classroom when he finally noticed that there were a few onlookers listening in on their conversation.

Before Harry could get all the way out of the classroom, somebody pulled him to the side, outside the classroom door.

"We are skipping Potions." Tom ordered dragging Harry away, Charlus right alongside them. Harry had no choice but to trail after his brothers, his body unconsciously following Tom's orders.

"Hey!" Alphard called after them.

"This has nothing to do with you Black, leave us alone." Charlus retorted to the boy following after his brothers.

Once they found an empty classroom, both Tom and Charlus just gave Harry accusing stares. Harry had done nothing wrong! That's what he felt anyway, so he just stared right back.

"We ran into mum and dad." Tom exclaimed and it was so weird to Harry, that those actually words 'mum and dad' came out Tom's mouth.

Harry just heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay, well then you know." Was all Harry could say.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry, but it was Charlus that exploded. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you just not _know_ how to stay out of trouble! I mean for crying out loud Harry! Merlin! I haven't met a Potter that gets in so much trouble! You are a freakin' magnet for horrible, unpredictable, stupid, ironic, things to happen to you!" Charlus finished ranting as he started to heave out heavily as he went to sit at one of the empty desks, his hands over his head.

Harry was having a hard time to not laugh at Charlus words, because it was all true. Tom though, did not see the humor as he stood there glaring at Harry, which immediately wiped the smirk off of Harry's face.

"When are they changing your schedule?" Tom asked arms folded to his chest.

"I don't know, I'm guessing immediately. They will probably have it changed by tomorrow." Tom just nodded.

"How long can Abraxas go without seeing you?" Tom asked another question without looking at Harry.

"Erm… I don't know. Last night apparently it was hard on him; we had to be in the same room together." Both Tom and Charlus frowned disapprovingly.

"Abraxas is going to learn how to share you, because I for one am not going to make this easy for him. For me it feels like he took something that belongs to me, to us," Tom included Charlus in his speech, "and I don't like the things that I care about to be taken away from me, regardless of the circumstances. Now that Abraxas is your supposedly _new parent_, he's in for a rude awakening in fatherhood."

'_Good old Tom talking about me like I'm some kind of object, but this must defiantly be a step for him to admit that he cares about me'_

"That's absurd. I love it, what do you have in mind?" Charlus asked revenge written all over his face.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went to lean up against the wall. "So I guess my biggest problem is that I've been cursed with people trying to be involved in my life."

Charlus looked up at Harry and frowned along with Tom. Charlus stood up from his seat and walked over towards Harry. "Being brothers means being there for each other Harry. Sorry that there are people out here that give a crap about you jerk. _You are so ungrateful!_"

Harry laughed shocked.

"I never said—"

"Then shut up. WE are involved in your life by _choice_ dolt." Charlus argued.

"All my classes are going to be with Abraxas! I'll barely see you guys. And I'm pretty sure no matter what you do you can't arrange your classes with me neither."

"You're a first year Harry, Abraxas has to switch his schedule around, not the other way around." Tom said with a small smirk on his face.

"What? How is that—"

"Abraxas is going to use a time-turner, I think mum called it. He can be at two places at once I suppose, so he won't be failing classes." Tom explained.

"Oh man I can't wait till tomorrow! I might pee my pants!" Charlus said laughing happily.

Tom made a disgusted face at Charlus.

**Knock, Knock**

All three boys looked up at the knocking at the classroom door.

"Shit." Charlus whispered.

**Knock, Knock**

"Harrison? Are you in there?"

Charlus groaned in irritation. "He's not here, go away!"

Harry just gave Charlus an exasperated look as he went to open the door.

And of course it was Abraxas Malfoy himself. As soon as he saw Harry he pulled him into a hug.

"We have to talk about his touchy feeling thing." Harry said once Abraxas released him.

Tom looked pissed; Charlus had to keep a grip on him.

"Do you have a free period right now?" Abraxas asked Harry ignoring both Charlus and Tom.

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"So you're skipping class?"

"I'm a first year, I don't know any better." Harry shrugged smirking.

"I'm taking ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter. You are going back to class. Twenty points from Gryffindor also."

"Twenty!" Tom said outraged.

Abraxas still didn't bother to look Tom's way; his focus was still on Harry. "I'll write you a pass to potions. You seemed to miss the first quarter of potions class." He wrote Harry a pass and sent him and his brothers on there way.

"How did he find us?" Charlus asked out loud once they were out of earshot from Abraxas.

Tom just rolled his eyes irritated. "Why don't you ask Harry? He's the one with the bond."

"He hugged you Harry!" Charlus said shocked.

"Yeah I know I was there." Harry pointed out.

"I wonder how the Christmas arrangements are going to work out." Charlus asked thinking out loud.

"Harry will be having Christmas with us of course." Tom snapped.

"Don't get all snooty-"

Harry just blocked his brothers out as he felt in his pockets for the letter that Abraxas put in his pocket when he had hugged him.

* * *

**A/N** Yup thanks for reading! I hope you guys are having a good holiday! I bet you're mad about not knowing what the letter said huh? It's nothing to fret over, it's not even exciting, next chapter you'll know, geeze. haha. Reviews are really awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**My Favorite Hero's: **

wandamarie, Xx Kiamii xX, angelvan105, EmeraldEyed, ams71080, psychocitten, OlivineWK, OMGITsSEVERUS, silvia8917, Tara-Yo, 1986, Raine Haruto, Pic16, Teufel1987, Lientjuhh, Talia Gea, NATWEST, lai 1224, Anave Lipad, crazikido2, Fire From Above, LilyJames addict, withoutreason, Erini, almightyswot, Jen103, BYoshi1993, -Zandris-, Diamone, XxIAmPersonxX, Lady Mage, niwa-k, Midnight's Queen, Alexandraya, B.T. Nagomo, Lady SYNdrome, inats92

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, on my **home page** brightsidetolife I've added pictures of links of what the unfamiliar characters 'unrealistically' look like. If you guys want more just let me know!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

**Slow Down, Calm Down, Don't Worry, Don't Hurry,**

**Trust The Process**

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. Well with everybody snickering and whispering about the fifth year prefect sitting next to him at the back of the classroom in his Transfiguration class. Harry couldn't be very interested in Dumbledore's class when he and Abraxas were the main attention in the classroom. Abraxas hadn't been paying attention to the first year students as he was doing his own work for his own classes; he was acting aloof about it. Harry wished he could do the same but he couldn't, this was just too humiliating and irritating for him.

Charlus looked a little put off that Abraxas was being oblivious about his current situation, but he seemed pleased that students were talking about him in a mocking way of course. Tom though looked upset for Harry's sake that people were whispering about him also. Both Charlus and Tom were seated with the Gryffindors, while Harry sat on the Slytherin side with Abraxas. They were seated alone in the back for obvious reasons. Alphard and Dorea were seated right in front of them. It was all laughs with Alphard, but Dorea didn't find any amusement in it, in fact she found it appalling.

There was a sharp slap of a ruler at the front of the classroom that caused everybody to start and stare up at Professor Dumbledore in surprise. "If you are all just going to talk and stare at both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I suggest that you all leave and lose fifteen points each. Regardless of their circumstances, I require full attention in my class! Now does anyone need to leave the classroom?"

Nobody left so Professor Dumbledore went on with his lesson without anymore disruptions.

"I'm surprise you are not enjoying this." Abraxas quietly whispered to Harry.

Harry looked at Abraxas shocked. "What? How can I? This is more embarrassing than I thought it would be." Harry put his head down on his desk, missing the guilty concern look that Abraxas was giving him.

"Have you considered the Hogsmeade trip that I purpose to you?"

"Are you sure I'm allowed?" Harry asked looking up at the boy.

"Technically I'm your legal guardian, so I can give you permission. I'm sure that there will be no qualms with the professors." Abraxas exclaimed looking at Harry intently for his response.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Why not, I could use some sweets in my inventory. I have a feeling that Moreaux wanted to spend the time in Hogsmeade with you though."

Abraxas frowned and went back to his work. "She has apologized and given a written apology to you as you already know, but that letter itself was insincerely written. She will do anything to please me."

Harry smirked remembering what Moreaux had written to him:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please accept my most sincere apology for my behavior. I have thought long and hard about what happened and I realize how very angry you must have been. I am really sorry for creating the situation which I know I should have handled better. I admit that I was in the wrong and can only say how this will never happen again and hope that you will give me the opportunity to prove this to you._

_Hurting you is the last thing I'd ever want to do, but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer on how I felt when my beloved Abraxas was harmed on the train by your brother. I hope you understand that I was being emotionally insensitive and imprudent in my behavior. I hope that you know that I will never ever try to harm you again._

_I understand that it might be difficult for you to accept my apology but I hope that this letter will help. I will come to you later this week to apologize in person once Abraxas permits it and I hope that you will be able to give me another chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Avril Moreaux_

"I don't know, she sounded pretty sincere to me." Harry commented going back to listening to Dumbledore's lectures.

"It doesn't matter; Moreaux is just a girl that I had no intentions to keep dating. My parents have already arranged my future wife for me." Abraxas replied uncaring.

Harry looked at Abraxas surprised. "Your parents believe in arranged marriages?"

Abraxas rolled his eyes at Harry. "Every pure blood family is _supposed_ to. I'm sure by the look of shock on your face that your parents don't participate in such codes of purity."

Harry scowled looking away from Abraxas. "I suppose _you_ find that disgusting that my parents don't. That they would rather have their kids find true love then be forced into a loveless marriage."

Abraxas didn't know what to say to that, he never was allowed to speak his own mind. He had been taught at a young age that feeling the tender things was a flaw. Emotion along those lines would bring you nothing but disgrace and failure. Two things he would never dirty his hands with. He had learned much from his father and mother, but since the bond with Harrison, Abraxas has been feeling every emotion that his parents called a weakness. Abraxas hated to see the disappointed look on Harry's face about his character, but it was just how things were.

RING

The bell ringed ending Transfiguration for the day.

"I'll be eating lunch with my brothers and then I'll have History next." Harry replied standing as Abraxas pulled out his time-turner from around his neck as students proceeded to leave.

"I'll see you there." Abraxas replied as Harry left with his brothers without a glance back at him.

Abraxas sighed frustrated before twirling the clock on his time-turn two times before disappearing to his first class which was potions.

"How did it go?" Charlus asked smiling at Harry once he joined the brothers.

Harry just scowled. "I was given a lesson on how pure bloods are only supposed to marry other pure bloods."

Charlus just laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's a bunch of crock. Only superficial families do that."Charlus replied as the three brothers joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

As soon as the students saw Harry walk in the Great Hall everybody just started whispering at once and the pointing and staring started.

"Chaos, panic, disorder – Harrison's work here is done." Josh Wealsey said winking at the brothers as he and his cousin Joseph walked past them to eat lunch also.

"How did that subject come up?" Tom asked Harry making himself a bowl of stew as soon as they got to the table with the Gryffindors.

"We were talking about Avril Moreaux of course, she written me an apology. Abraxas said that he didn't really care for the girl, that his parents had already arranged his future wife for him."

Tom spooned his stew onto his plate and picked up his for but didn't start.

"Why does that bother you about what his family practice?" Tom asked Harry as he was fixing his own bowl of roast beef stew.

"I never said it bothered me Tom, I was just annoyed that Abraxas made it seem that it was the way of life and that our family was impure because we didn't believe in it." Harry answered sighing.

"Could Abraxas force an arranged marriage on Harry do you think?" Minerva McGonagall came up to table sitting beside Tom.

Charlus gaped at the girl shock that she had said such a thing. "No! Only our parents are allowed to do that, Abraxas would be literally stepping over the boundaries if he even thought of it. Hopefully by then the bond thing will be over."

Minerva just laughed. "Yes I'm sure it wouldn't happen, just a thought."

"I'm not a pure blood anyway, so that would be totally out of the question." Harry commented sipping his stew.

"You don't tell everybody at your house that you're not pure-blood do you?" Tom asked Harry scowling.

"Nobody has asked yet, but why does it matter? I'm not ashamed of my heritage." Harry said at a dubious looking Tom.

"Oh I see what Tom is saying. If you were sorted in Slytherin then you must automatically be pure-blood, well that's what your housemates will believe. They won't treat you equally if they knew that you weren't exactly pure blood." Minerva said shrugging her shoulders as she started to maker her plate.

"Are you worried that I might get beat up if my housemates knew that I'm a half-blood?" Harry asked Tom curiously.

Tom looked uncomfortable before he answered. "This would be so much easier if you were just sorted into Gryffindor."

Both Charlus and Minerva laughed at Tom's words, "but yes I'm worried, you would constantly have to watch your back if they knew. Why not just tell them you're a pure-blood."

Harry frowned. This whole purity thing needed to be squashed. Harry was not going to have Tom being ashamed of being a half-blood.

"No. If somebody asks me about it, I'll tell them straight forward, I'm a half-blood, deal with it. I'm not going to let my housemates treat me like I'm an inferior to them just because of my heritage. Some of the most powerful wizards are actually half bloods." Harry exclaimed losing his appetite. This subject was really not a cheerful topic for him. Harry hated hearing about discriminators. It's uncalled for.

"Harry don't be mad—"Charlus said when he noticed Harry had abandon his food and was standing up.

"I'm not. I just want to stop somewhere before I go to class. I'll see you in potions." Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm not enabling your sick habit. You're like one of those lab rats that push the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies." Charlus said frowning.

"What are you talking about, I eat." Harry stuck out his tongue waving them off, playfully ruffling up Tom's hair in a brotherly manner as he went, to let Tom know that he wasn't mad at him.

Tom would never tell Harry, how much those simple actions meant to him, a playful punch in the shoulder, a quick hug, messing with his hair. It made him feel wanted, like he really meant something to Harry and he would just die if something ever happened to him. It was so weird to think of it but also so true at the same time. Tom hadn't meant to shoo Harry away, but Tom knew he was a bit overprotective at times which causes Harry to act all resentful.

"It's happened." Charlus said pretending to be sad.

"What?" Tom asked him confused believing Charlus facade.

"We've smothered Harry so much that he's sick and tired of having us around and now he wants to get away from us as much as possible." Charlus smirked.

Minerva laughed, "I seriously doubt that." she told the brothers.

Tom just scowled folding his arms to his chest.

Harry knew that Abraxas would not be eating properly due to his double scheduling. Harry remembered Hermione being exhausted with all those classes. Harry might not particularly like Abraxas quite yet, but Harry would hate to see Abraxas health to be in danger because of him. So Harry made his way to the kitchens, knowing that the elves would be thrilled to give him any food he asked for. Harry walked down the corridor until you came upon the painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry tickled the pear and it giggled and it instantly became a door handle.

* * *

Dorea Black was a geek.

Alphard told her that every chance he got and was not hesitant to tell it to anyone they met, especially when Dorea's geeky powers was in demand. Dorea was the only one to pay attention in class and it annoyed the heck out of her. Alphard would always copy off of her notes and when she would refuse to help he would go whining to his sister Walburga Black. Today was not a good day. Dorea watched as Alphard and Harry chat, Professor Binns totally oblivious. Abraxas Malfoy didn't even care that Harrison wasn't paying attention in class! Some parent guardian he was and of course all the Slytheirns had to ask Malfoy a million questions on why he was there and if the bond thing was true.

"I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fucking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why isn't notebook paper constantly suffocating students while they take notes in class? I'll tell you why: because paper can't beat anybody; a rock would tear that shit up in two seconds. When I play rock, paper, scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to beat me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, 'Oh shit, I'm sorry. I thought paper would protect you!'" Harry laughed as quietly as he could manage at Alphard's joke without Professor Binns noticing.

Dorea kept glaring disapprovingly at them.

A sudden thought came to mind as Harry handed Abraxas a apple and a couple of toasted cheese sandwiches that he had in a small container and put it into his hands, forcing him to take it with a command, "Seriously, stop staring like I've got cooties and eat the damn thing. You didn't eat lunch moron, you must be starving."

Abraxas gave Harry a weary smirk taking the offered food, "Yeah, insult me now when you know I won't get you back."

Harry slid down on his seat and gave Abraxas a small smile. "Don't remember it ever stopping you before."

Abraxas scowled taking a bite out of his apple looking annoyed. "You can be a real pain in my ass Potter."

"Harrison, why don't you for once, pay attention to what Professor Binns is teaching us?" Dorea said next to him as she was engrossed in her book and paying very little attention to Abraxas as he was glaring at her for lecturing Harry.

Smirking and rolling his eyes Harry retorted back. "Dorea is so funny that she's making everyone laugh _at_ her, not with her."

Dorea smacked her book on the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry scowled rubbing his head, Alphard snorted in amusement next to the girl.

Abraxas looked pissed. Harry was pretty sure that Abraxas viewed him as his own personal property and didn't take kindly to others abusing his 'son'.

Noticing Abraxas look, Dorea glared right back at the boy. "And your cry baby whiny ass opinion would be.....?"

Both Alphard and Harry looked at Dorea shocked.

"How dare you harm Harry –"

"Harrison is here to learn and you are distracting him from that. I personally can't stand you, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do about that. Oh and did I mention that kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you ever look at me like that again?" Dorea abruptly stood up and moved towards the front of the class to sit.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of frigging sunshine?" Alphard called after her.

Harry gave Alphard a questioning look, but Alphard just shrugged his shoulders. "The Black family, especially the woman, we have a temper and trust issues when we feel we've been wronged or if a family friend we care about had been."

"Hmm." Was all Harry could say as he thought about Dorea Black's actions. She sure hadn't been that pleasant to be around once she found out about Abraxas.

Harry looked up at Abraxas and noticing his fuming face as he was glaring at the back of Dorea's head. "Aw, did she step on your poor little bitty ego?" Harry asked Abraxas sarcastically.

"I don't need this sarcastic shit right now." Abraxas snapped at Harry.

Sighing Harry pulled out his history book and pretended to be reading it.

* * *

"…a charm might cause something to flash different colors. It might cause an object to levitate or even fly through the air. Charms can make a person laugh or dance or even create a bubble of breathable air around a person's head. In all of these cases, the object or the person doesn't really change; they just do something unexpected,"

Professor O'Byrne tapped his wand against the chalk board and it began writing list of things that they were required to learn, "we had started the 'Accio' spell, but as very few of you have mastered it, we had moved on to the 'Wingardium Leviosa', the hovering charm. By the end of the school year, your task for the final exam will to be able to make a pineapple dance across the desk. A very easy and basic task that I'm sure even the laziest of you students can perform."

Tom rolled his eyes at the professor's astute remarks. He was barely paying attention in the class. Tom was more worried about Harry's day with Abraxas then anything else.

"This week we will be learning the 'Alohomora' spell - Opens locked objects as I have already explained to you the day before. Today though, we will be practicing the spell as a pair."

"I already called dibs on Tom." Conall said sticking his tongue out at Charlus as he wrapped his arm around Tom's. Charlus rolled his eyes amused.

"How about we make this interesting? To separate the weak wizards and witches from the strong, the first pair that can perform the Alohomora spell first, and I mean 'both' and you also have to find the counter spell, you will receive," Professor O'Byrne swished and flicked his wand at the top of his desk and two red see through glass apples with green leaves materialized onto the desk, "these charmed rewards if you complete the task. Go ahead and start."

"Charlus, I'll give you the honor of being my partner." Charlus turned to stare at the pale blue eyes of Livius Mac Dermott.

Charlus gave him a sly smirk and flipped him off. Livius beautiful angelic features turned into a scowl as he stormed off.

"What was that about? I thought you two were getting along?" Conall asked with a slight confusion on his face.

"Getting along my ass, I've never met a person that can talk and piss you off at the same time. That stuck up loser thinks he's so high and mighty. He has no friends, just his girl fan club," Charlus stood up, "I'm going to partner up, I hope you two win this one and rub it in Livius Mac Dermott's face. I'm counting on you to teach Conall, Tom, because we both know that you can do this spell in your sleep easily." Charlus playfully punched Tom on his shoulder as Tom playfully punched him back.

"I'm glad you're my partner then. I've never met any other first year, well besides your brother Harrison that has such a knack at spells. Even the higher years still have trouble." Conall explained making Tom smile smugly as he went to get his charm book out.

"I think we should find the counter spell first and get that out the way." Tom commented flipping through his book.

"So it must be interesting being adopted into the Potter family." Conall replied trying to make conversation with Tom.

"You have no idea." Tom muttered reading his Charms book.

"Do you consider them your family now?"

No one had asked Tom that—not straight forward like Conall had. It caught Tom off guard, stopping his reading.

"It's… complicated." Tom whispered looking down at his book, but not reading it.

"How is it complicated?" Conall laughed, "I think I can keep up."

Tom sighed; truth was he honestly didn't know.

"How about I help you? Is your mother nice? What does she look like?" Conall asked flipping through the pages of his book.

Tom gave Conall a small smile. "Her name is Valerie, she's really smart and pretty," Tom paused in thought, "I hope my real mother looked like her and had her smile and grace. She accepted me right away, it was kind of weird, and she didn't even know me. She's nice." Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"What about your dad? I heard he's a real prankster." Conall grinned at Tom.

Rolling his eyes Tom went back to reading his book. Tom couldn't fathom Conall's interest in his life. "I swear that man acts like a child himself, but he's nice enough."

"Well I already know how you feel about your brothers and they seem to general care about you. So my conclusion is that you Thomas Potter like your new family. Even if you're not willing to admit it yet, Tom, you like them."

Again Tom shrugged his shoulders. "We're supposed to be working."

Conall just smiled. "Don't you want to know about me?"

"No." Tom said pretending to be disgusted, but smiled then as Conall playfully punched him on his arm.

"Okay, be quiet. I need to concentrate." Conall said smirking flipping through his book again.

"Be quiet? You be quiet! I'm the one with the natural talent."

* * *

Harry couldn't concentrate on Alphard's mindless chatter as they walked to potions. Dorea was walking with a group of her girl friends ignoring them, which Harry didn't have a problem with and Alphard didn't seem to care in the least bit. Abraxas of course was most likely going to meet him in his potion class later on.

"Harry!" Charlus ran up to him dragging Tom along with him as soon as he spotted his brother.

"How did it go?" Charlus asked him immediately, receiving a glare from Tom.

"Shut up Charlus, who cares?" Tom said annoyed, that's when Harry noticed the clear glass apple that Tom was carrying with him.

"What's that? Can I see it?" Harry asked interrupting the bickering as Tom handed it to him and the apple immediately turned blue once it touched Harry's hand.

"It's charmed to be whatever color your mood is." Tom said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Tom won it of course and received ten points to Gryffindor along with his partner Conall Norton," Charlus rolled his eyes, "he's been gloating about it, I mean was there any doubt he wasn't going to win it?"

Tom flushed in embarrassment. "Well you didn't have to listen to me _gloat—_"

Harry sighed as he walked on ahead, his brothers and friend trialing after him.

"I know I didn't have to, but it's, I don't know…. It feels good to know that your brother is happy about their own achievements."

Tom didn't know what to say to that. He just flushed even more. Both Harry and Alphard smiled knowingly.

"I think I'm going to cry." Alphard said sniffing.

"Shove off, Black."

Alphard just laughed Charlus words off as they had reached the doorway to Professor Slunghorns dungeon to the Potions classroom.

"So where are you sitting today?" Tom asked Harry looking at the sneering Slytherin side of the room to the peppy Gryffindor side. Abraxas had not shown up yet, well he had three minutes left anyhow.

"To be honest Harris, I think you should sit with the Gryffindors today. Avery and Nott have been eager to find ways to get you riled up. With Abraxas as your body guard, they have not had the chance yet." Charlus exclaimed as Harry looked over at Demios Avery and Donald Nott whom were sitting together with the other Slytherin house mates. Avery flipped Harry off when he saw him looking at them.

"Tom!" Charlus pulled the back of Tom's school robes to stop him from attacking Avery. Both of the Slytherin boys just laughed at Tom's heated look.

Harry just shrugged it off, he could care less. "I really don't feel like fighting a bunch of nit-wits right now. So I guess you two are stuck with me." Harry said to both Charlus and Tom.

"What about me?" Alphard asked faking a sadden expression, "Would you really leave me with Dorea?"

"Hey you're more then welcome to join us." Harry said following after Charlus as he picked a spot for them to sit right in the middle of the classroom. Tom was sourly following behind.

"So be honesty, did they give you a hard time?" Tom asked Harry.

"No not really, everybody seemed more eager to talk to Abraxas actually." Harry commented.

"Black is Harry sugar coating anything?" Tom asked Alphard whom frowned at the use of his last name.

"No _Potter_, nobody seemed in the least bit interested in Harrison whatsoever." Alphard answered just as Professor Slunghorn walked in when the bell rung starting class.

"Right, class. Straighten up and pay attention. Today I am going to set you to learn a potion that is the base of many advanced potions. You will need to learn it by heart, so pay attention to every step and remember It! Instructions are on the board. You will have the whole class time to finish."

**Potions Blackboard  
Basic Brew  
**  
Ingredients:

Water  
Peppermint, dried  
Spearmint, dried  
Caterpillar Pods  
Moon Flowers  
Ice

"I'm hopeless at potions." Harry said bringing out his book as Charlus went to gather the ingredients that they were going to need.

"Yes you are." Alphard replied cheekily getting up to help Charlus.

"Basic brew, instructions:  
Pour 1 1/6 cups water into your cauldron and boil. Add 1/2 a teaspoon each of peppermint and spearmint. Simmer for three minutes. Next, add 1 gram moonflower and 1 caterpillar pod. Stir seven times clockwise. The air should start to smell like hot rubber. Let simmer for five minutes. Add in 1/3 cup water with 1/4 cup crushed ice. The potion should be a golden green. Take off of heat and set in a cold environment. Bottle when entirely chilled." Tom read out loud as Harry nodded. That wasn't hard; he actually knew how to do basic potions with ease. It was the other stuff that he had trouble with.

Harry watched as Alphard juggled bottles and vials of ingredients in his arms and carted them back to the table, fuming, that Charlus had dumped the ingredients on him to hold. Alphard laid the ingredients out carefully on the table as Tom carefully and skillfully measured out the first ingredient.

An hour later, the four boys were just finishing their potion. Despite the occasional trade of insults between Charlus, Tom, and Alphard, the potion-making process had gone comparatively smoothly. Their potion was done before any other group even showed signs of wrapping up.

"Tom I dare you to drink it." Charlus said to him grinning.

"Why on Earth would I drink it?" Tom asked eyebrows roused.

"I triple dog dare you to!"

"Charlus shut up." Harry replied with a small laugh.

"Oh ho! Jolly good boys!" Slughorn said happily, heaving his podgy body out of his chair, "I was just thinking to myself, just how much you'd benefit from these potions lessons you know…"

"We are doing quite fine, Professor." Tom answered for them.

"Of course, of course, both your parents were masterful in the subject of course." Slunghorn said speaking to Tom.

Tom perked up at that information. "They were?"

"Well of course, they had to be in the field they are in now!" Slunghorn laughed, "Well bring up your cauldrons and set them in the freezing charm I have set up. Clean up your messes and then I want you guys to get an early start on your homework." Professor Slunghorn walked away.

"Where do you think Abraxas is?" Harry asked Charlus when Alphard went up to the front with the cauldron to cool it off.

Charlus looked at Harry confused. "Harry, Abraxas has been sitting in the back of the classroom since class started."

"Really?" Harry turned to look at the back of the classroom, but there was no Abraxas to be seen. Harry frowned and then turned back to Charlus. "Did he just leave?"

Tom frowned at Harry and looked back at the classroom himself just as Alphard sat back down next to Harry.

"I never thought I would see Abraxas sitting with the Gryffindors, what has the world come to?" Alphard asked snickering.

"Okay, Alphard we have confirmed that you can see Abraxas, I can see Abraxas, Tom?" Charlus asked the boy as Alphard looked at them in confusion.

Uncertain panic started to rise in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"I can see him." Tom replied looking at Harry intently.

"Why can't I see him?" Harry asked just as confused as the boys he was sitting with.

"Okay students, your time is up. No matter how far you got, bring up your cauldrons and set them in this freezing charm I have set up. Clean up your messes. Your homework is to practice this potion and remember it!"

The bell rang ending Potions.

"Get lost Black." Charlus said briskly as they were gathering their things to leave.

"okie dokie." Alphard said waving them off as he left with the crowd of students.

"I like him, he says okie dokie." Charlus said smiling lightly.

Tom just rolled his eyes putting his book bag on his shoulder.

"He can't see you." Tom said looking straight ahead.

"Abraxas?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"What did you do?" Tom asked with narrowed eyes.

"I can't hear him either?" Harry said frowning.

"Boys what is this about?" Professor Slunghorn came along looking between the three Potters and supposedly Abraxas Malfoy.

"Harry can't see or hear Malfoy." Charlus said with folded arms to his chest looking up the professor expectantly.

Slunghorn frowned looking disappointed at where Abraxas was supposedly. "Malfoy if this is too much for you to handle—"

There was a silent pause for Harry which was annoying the heck out of him. He hated feeling left out. Just then Tom went to stand protectively in front of Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"You can't see Malfoy because he's thinking hateful thoughts about you and the bond thing makes you not be able to see him because it doesn't see Malfoy as your guardian or whatever in his state of mind." Charlus explained scowling at Abraxas.

Harry made a small laugh in amusement.

"Perhaps, Malfoy you should take some time for yourself—"

Silence

"No way, why would Harry—" Charlus was cut off supposedly, Harry couldn't hear Abraxas argument.

Tom pulled out his wand.

"Now, now, boys. I think what Abraxas has suggested seems like quite a good idea. Best get this resentful frustration out of the way and have a family bond!"

"Can somebody please include me into whatever plan that you are suggesting?" Harry asked frustrated.

"Abraxas wants to have _'alone time' _with you so that he can get over _whatever_ his problem is with you." Charlus said.

Harry frowned in thought. "So… this is supposed to help me be able to see Malfoy? How?"

"It'll help Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy needs your patience and understanding on his side—"

"Professor with all due respect, that's a bunch of bull. Malfoy is pi- _upset_ that this bond thing is getting the attention of every school body and he's blaming Harry for it! It's _him_ that they're questioning, not Harry. His friends or whatever must have wounded his little pride—"

"Enough, Mr. Potter!" Professor Slunghorn interrupted Tom looking upset on Abraxas behalf.

Tom just clutched his wand tighter looking straight ahead on where Abraxas would be.

"I suggest you two head on to dinner and let Abraxas and Harry settle this on their own."

Charlus and Tom made to protest, but Professor Slunghorn was not having it. He made a swishing motion with his wand and the classroom door opened and then he made shooing motions to them.

"As head of house, both Abraxas and Harrison are my responsibility. Now go on ahead before I have to knock points off each and it will be pretty large amounts." Professor Slunghorn threatened as he walked with Charlus and Tom to the exit.

Harry just stood there rooted to the spot as Tom gave a reproachful look back as both he and Charlus were ushered out the potions room by Slunghorn whom closed the door leaving also.

Harry looked around the room in the silence, still no Abraxas Malfoy in sight.

"Erm… this is very awkward and weird. I don't even know where you are." Harry said slightly frustrated.

Still silence.

"Okay, I'm sorry? Whatever I did to upset you, my bad?" Harry said tentatively.

When Harry was greeted with silence again he just sighed and sat on top of one of the desks. "I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like, but why are you so angry with me?"

Harry gave a small yelp as he was lifted and sling on something soft. Someone, most likely Abraxas, held him in place, making Harry clamp his legs and arms tightly around him, but not tight enough to choke a person. Harry looked on ahead as Abraxas started walking with Harry on his back out the potions room. Harry felt slightly foolish; passerby's just started gawking and whispering, so nothing out of the usual. Harry couldn't even remember in his life ever been piggyback like his, it was actually kind of fun.

Soon enough they came by the portrait of Salazar Slytherin with his pet snakes. Abraxas though, had no intentions to take them to the common room it seemed. Harry watched as the bricks to the head boy room moved aside to let them in and Abraxas walked them inside.

Harry flushed in embarrassment when his stomach started to growl loudly. "Erm… sorry, I guess I'm hungry."

Harry felt a rumbling of what must have been laughter from Abraxas as Abraxas brought him to the living room that had the already lit fire and cushioned sofas. There was an 'S' shaped glass coffee table in the middle. Abraxas then smoothly unloosened Harry's hold on him and place him on the black cushioned sofa.

There was a soft 'pop' and a small elf wearing a delicately clean tea towel popped into the room.

"Oh, good," Harry heaved a sigh of relief to know he wasn't going to have to starve tonight, "can I just have some chicken casserole and lemon tea please?"

The elf nodded and looked to his left on the sofa where Harry assumed Abraxas must be. After a few moments the small house-elf continued to stand there before popping out of the room. For a moment Harry just sat there unsure of himself till the coffee table filled with everything he had asked for and Abraxas food also.

"You asked for Fish and chips?" Harry asked out loud curiously as he ate his chicken casserole. "Hey I have a joke for that. Okay so a duck walks into a bar and asks the bartender, "can I have some fish and chips", the bartender replies "I don't serve fish and chips and I don't serve ducks" so the duck leaves.

Fifteen minutes later the duck returns and says " can I have some fish and chips", the bartender replies " I said I don't serve fish and chips and I don't serve ducks and if you come in again I'll nail your feet to the floor" so the duck leaves again.

Another fifteen minutes later the duck walks in again and says "Do you have any nails", the bartender replies "no I don't" then the duck says "can I have some fish and chips". Harry laughed at his own joke sadly.

"My best friend Hermione told me that joke. I told her it was the lamest thing I've ever heard." Harry shook his head and sipped his tea. "Then of course she smacked me on the head with her humongous thick book. It gave me a headache for hours. Its funny how I seem to have that effect on girls, for them to feel the need to hit me across the head with a book."

Harry made a small gasp when he felt a light brush through his hair. "You must miss her." It was very faint, but Harry heard the words.

"I miss Hermione and all my other friends very much. I didn't know how hard it was going to be leaving them." Harry said this as he started playing with his food.

"I'm sorry." Abraxas voice became much clearer now, but Harry still couldn't see him.

Shrugging it off, Harry just gave a grim smile. "I'll see them again, that I'm sure of. It's just a matter of time really."

"Is it because of the upcoming war with Gellert Grindelwald that you can not see your friends?"

"Something like that I suppose. The upcoming war has a lot to do with it." Sighing Harry stood up.

"I'm going to head off to bed. I'm pretty tired." Harry lied grabbing his book bag.

"Goodnight Harry."

Smiling sheepishly Harry replied back to the still invisible boy to his eyes, "Goodnight Abraxas."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah so I added a lot of my favorite quotes and sayings in that chapter, but I thought it would be funny to add them. So I have to go back to school on the 4th! Yay me! So not looking forward to that. I added links on what I would like some of the characters too look like on my homepage. Yeah, so, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Special Thanks To:**

Xx Kiamii xX, JWOHPfan, BYoshi1993, Lientjuhh, Fire From Above, EmeraldEyed, Anave Lipad, enchanted nightingale, Isaac Prewett, OlivineWK, Jen103, NATWEST, angelvan105, RRW, Senyor Fier Menshier (I'm glad you enjoyed it that much!) , almightyswot, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, Brookslocklear, inats92, Rylia, ams71080, sexy fox 101, akhosimadhatter, Efira-s, ej-83, The QAS, Bane WolfBlood, cyiusblack

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure.**

**I make mistakes. I am out of control and at times hard to handle.**

**But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.**

**-Marilyn Monroe**

Tom sighed as he sat on the side of his bed waiting for his brother Charlus to get out of the shower. Today was the first of October. Charlus had asked Tom to wake him up as soon as Tom did so that they could have breakfast before class 'together'. Charlus seemed to always get annoyed with him when he would notice that Tom had left without him. It left Tom feeling baffled that Charlus was making such a big deal about it, I mean Tom was just so use to not having company or 'family' to have breakfast with. Sure he would run into Minerva time to time, more so then frequently, but she was not the type of person Tom wanted to generally let his guard down with, not '_yet'_ anyway. With Charlus and Harry, he could do that and he wouldn't be judged.

Looking at the side table that was between his bed and Charlus, Tom stared at the frame that had a black and white photo of his new family. Charlus insisted on putting it up so that they wouldn't get homesick. They were all outside their house in front of the lake; they were posed by the white cherry blossomed trees. In the photo both Charlus and Harry were in front, they had their arms around each others shoulders and were smiling cheerily. Boniface was next to his wife with his hand on her shoulder smiling also. Valerie was behind Tom with her arms around his waist, kissing the top of his hair. Tom was completely flushed in the face which both Charlus and Harry kept teasing him about. Tom picked up the frame staring at his adoptive mother. She clearly adored him.

Every single day, Tom craved for the presence of a mother. He owned nothing of his birth mother, but the longing he felt for her was huge. All he was asking for was a little affection, but nobody at the orphanage had given it to him.

Mrs. Cole, who ran the place, was an okay woman, Tom surmised, but she took a certain dislike to him as well. Tom was very good at eavesdropping when people had important "adult" conversations, and sometimes, he heard her talking to the rest of the staff about him. "He's a strange boy," she was known to mutter. "Remember, he hardly ever cried as a baby? That one's weird to the core and he's obsessed with his parents."

As time went by, Tom continued to yearn for affection, but another part of him kept questioning over and over again: Why are you being so weak, Tom? You don't need affection, you're fine just the way you are. Bitter anger surged in his gut when he thought of his mother sometimes, as well as the desperate longing. How could his mother just go and die, just go and leave him in this horrible place? Didn't she love him enough to live for him?

Tom's only friend was a garden snake he had found. This was yet another strike against him, yet another thing that made the children at the orphanage regard him as "freaky." For Tom learned that he could talk to snakes.

Another thing Tom was highly into was books. He spent every second he could reading very high-level tomes, for he was a very intelligent child. The workers at the orphanage were flabbergasted and shocked at how quickly he came to learn certain things. He already had a highly advanced vocabulary at this age, and he'd heard Mrs. Cole say she'd never seen anything like it in her life.

Tom made a face remembering his roommate, Billy. The two boys had never gotten along, and to pay Billy back for his constant bullying, Tom often stole important things from him, things which had once belonged to Billy's parents. Serves him right, Tom had thought snidely. If he could survive without having anything from his parents, he could, too.

"Tom?" Tom snapped out of his thoughts as Charlus came up to him with a curious look on his face already dressed in his Gryffindor uniform.

Tom hurried and put the picture back and stood up abruptly. "Wow," Tom said looking at Charlus damp messy hair, "I've seen better looking hair in a shower drain. Are you ready now?"

Charlus scowled at Tom as he passed him to get his book bag. "You are so lucky that you're my brother otherwise I would have stuffed _you_ down the drain."

"If you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I'm more then willing to do it for you." Tom smirked in amusement as Charlus growled at him.

"That's it, you're _dead_."

Tom ran out the door before Charlus could catch him.

* * *

"Hey young chaps! Today is a very important day." Josh Weasley said to both Charlus and Tom as soon as they sat down at their table. Charlus had chased Tom all the way to the Great Hall which earned a lot of disapproving looks from onlookers.

"The most important day of the year." Newton Scamander added.

"It's more important than Christmas, Halloween, my birthday, Newton's birthday, Joseph's birthday, even my parents' birthday." Josh went on.

"Even more important than any single day in our year." Newton continued on in enthusiasm.

"What is it?!" Charlus asked impatiently still slightly out of breathe Tom noted as he inwardly smirked in amusement.

"Today is Quidditch tryouts!" Both boys said together.

"I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you." Tom replied making his breakfast.

"No way! Professor Dippet is finally allowing it? What time?" Charlus asked excitedly grabbing a buttered toast to eat. Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Well Professor Dippet is actually having Auror's on the school grounds during the year till the whole Gellert Grindelwald problem is over. The try outs are at six o'clock." Joseph Weasley said sitting down next to his cousin and making his plate.

"I heard Tom's girlfriend will be trying out for chaser." Newton commented much to Tom's embarrassment.

"Is that a problem, Scamander?" Minerva walked up to the table followed by her Huffelpuff friend Pomona Sprout. Charlus almost spit out his food at Minerva's confirmation.

Newton just smiled slyly as Minerva went to sit on the other side of Tom along with her friend. "Of course not, Minerva. I'm excited to see what you can bring to the table."

Minerva just smiled at him knowingly before bringing her attention to Tom. "You promised you would watch me, you will wont you?" Minerva asked Tom hopefully.

"Of course Tom is, he's your boyfriend after all." Charlus said with a hint of accuse and hurt in his voice.

Minerva looked at Charlus confused at his tone of voice. "What's the matter?"

Charlus just started at Tom intently whom was trying to avoid the conversation. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Oh, I see, Tom didn't tell you," Minerva concluded looking at Tom also smiling sheepishly, Tom though just kept eating is breakfast, "actually, he asked me out last night. It's not a big deal. Scamander is just rubbing it in because he caught us-" Minerva blushed at the memory along with Tom only making both Newton and Josh laugh.

Charlus though just gasped in shock. "I can't believe my own _brother_—"

"I didn't tell you right away because I _knew_ you were going to make fun of me like you _always_ do and I wanted to have the peace while it lasted before I had to hear from your mouth." Tom snapped at Charlus whom frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better I bet Harrison still doesn't know." Josh added after the intense silence.

"It doesn't." Charlus said bitterly.

"Whatever I'm done talking about it." Tom said standing up.

Sighing in discomfort Charlus followed after Tom along with Minerva and Pomona.

Minerva went in front of the group to hold Toms' hand as they both started whispering to one another. Conall Norton came chasing behind looking quite shock at the hand holding between Minerva and Tom.

"How long-" Conall shut up at the warning glare that Charlus gave him.

Blocking the doors to the Great Hall was a group of Slytherins. Demios Avery, Donald Nott, and three other unknown first year Slytherins.

"Move out of the way Avery!" Charlus snapped already in a foul mood.

"What if I don't want to move Potter?" Demios challenged crossing his arms.

"Then I'll move you and I don't need a wand to do that." Tom said starting to make his way toward Avery, but Minerva stopped him.

"Don't be so violent Potter I'll move, but what are you going to give me for it?" Demios asked sarcastically turning to Minerva and Pomona to wink at them making them both blush. Tom was _livid_.

"McGonagall, surely you can do much better than this pathetic orphan? You shouldn't settle for less." Demios said mockingly, laughing with his friends.

"Avery, why do you always have to start something—"

Tom didn't hear the rest of Ignatius Prewett's words as he and Alphard Black came up to them. All the noise, everything was blocked out. All he could feel was these three emotions:

Darkness

Hate

Anger

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ignatius Prewett asked with a mixture of shock and amusement in his voice as he watched the hideous fight in front of him. Actually it was right in-between the doorway of the Great Hall. Avery mocking Tom was definitely the wrong thing to do, that was like a death sentence.

Tom punched Demios Avery right in the middle of his face knocking him to the ground. Tom just pounced on him and started punching him everywhere; his face seemed to be the main place that Tom paid more attention to. Tom scratched Avery's cheek making the boy scream.

Nott and the other three Slytherins jumped into the fight wanting to help Avery. Then Conall and Charlus jumped into the fight wanting to help Tom. A crowd of witches and wizards cheered for the small Gryffindors as they gathered around the fight. From the back of the Great Hall the teachers could hear screaming and yelling and immediately went to investigate.

"_Tom stop it!" _Minerva McGonagall yelled fearing for Avery's life as she bent down to see if Demios Avery was alright after Charlus was able to finally pull Tom away from the whimpering boy crumpled in a ball on the floor, but not before Tom gave the boy one more hard kick in the stomach. Avery was writhing on the floor in pain, his nose bleeding; both of his eyes were already turning purple and swollen. It was most likely that Avery had some broken ribs. Conall and Pomona were still fighting Nott. Alphard and Charlus had already taken care of the other three Slytherins.

Both of the head of house teachers and headmaster made their way through the crowd to stop the fight and to try to pull apart the students.

" Immobulus." Professor Dippet said freezing every Gryffindor and Slytherin fighting.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Professor Slunghorn shouted holding onto a frozen Donald Nott.

"Explain yourselves." Professor Dumbledore demanded holding a frozen Tom.

Everyone started yelling through their frozen mouths all at once.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dippet voice cut through all of the yelling.

"I do not. And I repeat do not care who or what started this fight, because every single one of you will be having detention with Professor Flamel right now!" Professor Dippet ordered unfreezing them.

* * *

**Harry & Abraxas

* * *

**

"I don't know how you can eat that." Abraxas said. They were finishing their breakfast in the head boy living room. Harry was eating an omelet which consisted of cheese, pepperoni, and olives. "Give me toast and pancakes any day."

"Omelet's are good." Harry replied eating his last piece of his omelet sitting next to the now visible Abraxas on the sofa.

"Well I didn't think you were eating it because it was _bad_." Abraxas retorted swallowing his pumpkin juice.

Boom, Boom!!!

"Merlin, who is it?" Abraxas stood up and went to open the door.

"Where is Harry?"

"Charlus? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry stood up also and met up with Charlus half way. Charlus had a black eye and his lip was bleeding.

"Tom freakin' lost it! He is _no_ brother to me!" Charlus said with clear anger in his voice.

"Whoa wait a second! What happened between you two?" Harry asked confused. Abraxas looked slightly amused as he sat back down and calmly went back to eating his breakfast.

"IT was _so_ stupid! We got into a fight with those stupid Slytherins, no offense,-"

"None taken." Harry shrugged it off.

"And of course Tom took it to a whole different level! He can't just let it go, he can't walk away, _no_, he has to be-"

"Wait a second, so my housemates did this to you?" Harry gestured to Charlus face.

"What? No, they wish, none of them touched me. It was _Tom_." Charlus said Tom's name with hatred.

'_Oh bloody hell' _Harry thought. See this is what Harry gets for thinking that things would go fine without his presence, without watching Tom's every move.

"Tom?" Harry asked with dread.

"After Professor Flamel assigned us our detention for tonight, since he couldn't do it right then because he had classes, we were sent to our dormitories to cool off."

**Flashback:**

"Tom! Why couldn't you just walk away? Now we have detention for a week and we lost thirty points!" Charlus said pulling Tom towards him to get his attention.

Tom, fairly annoyed by now, gritted his teeth and uttered, "Leave me alone!" pulling his arm back.

"Leave you alone! Leave-," Charlus lowered his voice when Pomona and Minerva walked past them through the halls, Minerva didn't even look at them, too angry to talk. Pomona gave them an apologetic look before following after her friend.

"You don't always have to settle your problems by fighting Tom!" Charlus hissed at him.

"Shut up Charlus! You couldn't even possibly fathom what those words did to me!" Tom snapped at him.

"What? Was about the orphanage? About you being an orphan? You're not anymore stupid."

"It doesn't matter and don't call me stupid, asshole." Tom said walking away.

"Yes, it does, it does matter, Tom. C'mon, tell me! Whatever is making you all angry needs to stop! You have no idea how incredibly scary you are when you're angry! It has to stop!"

"Stop fucking bitching Charlus! So I get angry from time to time! Who doesn't?" Tom halted to a stop, staring intently at Charlus.

"Yes, a lot of people get angry from time to time, I know, but with you it's different." Charlus said slowly with a mixture of annoyance in his voice.

"How am I different from any other student Charlus?" Tom said in a mocking tone.

"You are different from everybody Tom. Me, Harry, everybody! Almost freakishly so-"

Tom punched Charlus right in his face knocking him on the floor.

"Don't call me a freak!"

Charlus in return kicked Tom beneath his feet and soon enough they started to scrap on the school floor. Charlus got in one good punch at Tom's gut before Tom had him on his back with the tip of his wand against his throat.

"Do it then." Charlus said as both boys were breathing rapidly. Tom's eyes were flickering red.

But then Tom cocked his head at Charlus and his eyes slowly returned blue. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Your eyes were just red! It always means you want to harm somebody and it was aimed at me. Why else would you have your wand at my throat?" Charlus said challenging him with clear anger in his voice.

"I'm angry. I'm really angry. I just...I..." Tom lowered his wand moving away from Charlus. "I would never purposely harm you. That never even entered my mind. You're...you're my brother." Tom finished quietly as Charlus slowly stood up to get some space between Tom and himself.

"You attacked me! You attacked your own brother! I'm your friend, not your enemy!" Charlus said hurt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Charlus!" Tom said with a shaky breath.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked when Charlus started to walk the opposite direction of the Gryffindor dorm.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't tell you?" Charlus said turning around to face Tom once again.

Tom just swallowed and walked away without another word to Charlus.

**End Of Flashback**

"I'm definitely going to have to be with you guys twenty-four seven." Harry said sighing.

"His eyes turned red?" Abraxas asked shocked.

"A and B conversation." Harry said without looking at Abraxas as he was still in the middle of his own thoughts. Abraxas though walked up to Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"The only known wizards, well witch that had the odd characteristic to have their eyes turned red when angry were Anthea Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's sister."

"Anthea Slytherin? Salazar had a sister?" Charlus asked shocked.

"Well she was disowned, not worthy of her parents time after she got pregnant and married a muggle. She and her muggle husband were never heard from, vanished, after she got married, many people believed her parents killed her, it wasn't looked into because she was a woman. No rights and so forth. Nobody back in the day cared for a women's rights."

"Did Anthea Slytherin have her baby?" Harry asked as a sudden thought came to his mind.

Abraxas shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, the point I was trying to make is that if Tom can make his eyes turn red when he's angry, then he has to be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"Meaning that he's more than likely a pure blood and that his parents…" Charlus cut off looking at Harry with dread.

Harry just sighed already knowing where this was going. "His parents might possibly be related to the Gaunts."

"The Gaunts are still alive Harry! They can take Tom back anytime! They would have proof by blood!" Charlus said in a panic tone.

Harry just snorted amused with Charlus sudden change of attitude towards Tom. "Does that mean you want Tom as a brother?"

Charlus glared at Harry. "How can you joke at a time like this? Tom is an annoying prat, all younger brothers are! That doesn't mean I love him any less!"

Rolling his eyes Harry clasped his hand on Charlus shoulder. "Mum and Dad would never let the Gaunts take custody of Tom Charlus, with blood proof or not, it would be up to Tom to decide whom he wants his guardians to be." That didn't seem to calm Charlus at all as he looked panicked.

"Tom thinks I hate him Harry!"

"Well then convince him otherwise." Harry replied shrugging.

"You have to come with me to talk some sense into him." Charlus said.

"No, Harry has to go to class, which by the way we are running late for." Abraxas exclaimed gathering up their things for class.

"Harry—"

"Look Charlus, I'll talk with Tom as soon as classes are over. You two have the whole day to talk it out or you can come to class with me. Actually I'm sure that's exactly what Tom is doing now."

"Oh come on, let's just not be late." Abraxas turned towards Harry handing him his book bag, "You have transfiguration today?"

"Yep," Harry answered with a yawn.

Abraxas hurried the two boys along and out of the Head boy room.

* * *

* * *

"I thought Professor Flamel told you to stay in your dorm," Harry said to Tom as he took a seat next to the sulking boy. Abraxas had gone to sit in the back of the classroom while both Charlus and Harry went to sit with Tom in the middle of the classroom. They had two minutes to spare before the bell rung.

Tom turned to see Harry take a seat at his left and Charlus hesitantly taking a seat to his right. Harry could easily tell that Tom was relived to see Charlus sit with him more than anything. Charlus had already begun taking out his books, parchment and quills. Once both Harry and Charlus things were settled Harry turned towards Tom with an upraised eyebrow.

"I think I insulted some of my piers that were still in the common room before I realized I would be better off doing something more constructive." Tom replied.

Charlus quietly snorted to himself which Tom took notice of.

"Sorry for attacking you." Tom whispered to Charlus, Harry barely heard the words said.

Charlus didn't say anything; he just shrugged his shoulders and pretended to pay more attention to Professor Dumbledore as he walked into the classroom. Abraxas had helpfully provided Charlus some paste ointment for his eyes that healed up is eye immediately, they didn't have enough time for his lip, but it wasn't a big deal to Charlus anyway.

'_He hates me'_ Tom whispered out Harry in parseltonuge.

'_What you did was not okay by any standards, but Charlus is not totally angry with you, more like hurt that you would attack him. He still cares about you if that's what you're worried about'_ Harry said back.

Tom didn't say anything after Harry's words; he just kept to himself for the rest of the class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I KNOW, why haven't I updated for so long? I'm busy with school work people! IT's very stressful! I'm soooo very sorry! Please don't be mad at me! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to: ej-83, Aria Dragoncrest, Lientjuhh, Xx Kiamii xX, wandmarie, Raine Haruto, NATWEST, Rylia, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, JWOHPfan, enchanted nightingale, Jen103, LaughingAngelsGibberish, Isaac Prewett, TheDancingKiller, darrena, La'ienth, Vira Vindicci, Terapsina, Doamna De Corbii, jayley**

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my boring ideas_

_**Author: **Brightsidetolife_

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Men often become what they believe themselves to be. If I believe I cannot do something, it makes me incapable of doing it. But when I believe I can, then I acquire the ability to do it even if I didn't have it in the beginning.**

**-Mahatma Gandhi**

"That's nice of you to still come to Minnie's tryout even though she thinks you're a dim wit." Harry replied to Tom scooting over towards him as Tom just glared at him and went back to looking at the pitch.

"Don't call her that." Tom said staring at Minerva as both Josh and Newton was talking with her.

"Don't call who what?" Charlus asked sitting on the other side of Harry with a mouth full of chocolate custard. Conall and Alphard had came and tagged along. Conall went and sat on the other side of Tom while Alphard squeezed himself between Harry and Tom. There was still this slight tension between Charlus and Tom, but once lunch came and went they seemed to be a bit less stressed with each other. Minerva even seemed to have come around after she finally calmed down.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team tryouts. Everyone here will be given an equal chance but I am sorry to say that first years are not allowed on the reserve team, so if you want to play you will have to make the starting team or wait until next year." Joseph Weasley whom was the team captain told everyone assembled on the pitch with the help of a voice magnification charm.

"Tom doesn't like it when I call Minerva Minnie." Harry replied.

Conall laughed. "She didn't seem to mind during lunch, she thought it was funny."

Tom just grumbled under his breath.

"Harry you shouldn't have given Minerva a pet name without Tom's consent." Alphard said seriously.

The embarrassed look on Tom's face was priceless. Harry just burst out laughing while the few students that were out there with them in the stands were looking at them crazy. Charlus almost spit out his custard.

"Alphard Black—" Tom started getting red in the face.

"Was just joking, Tom. It was harmless fun." Harry said in Alphard's defense.

Tom didn't say anything, just got up and switched places with Conall so that Conall was sitting next to Alphard instead of him. Alphard just simply smirk and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Ok, let's start with the chasers since they are the largest group. First off I want all of you to do two laps around the pitch." Joseph said and watched the twelve hopefuls fly off.

Harry watched as four second years tried out one of them being Minerva of course and three fourth years amongst them. After the laps Joseph had them play a game of tag and then do some passing drills. "Ok, we have six keepers trying out. I want each of you to man one hoop and I'll set the chasers loose with three quaffles trying to score on you." Joseph said.

Harry was having his doubts with Minerva's skill as a chaser. Three of the second years were hopeless, Minerva was a decent flyer but couldn't keep hold of the ball and the remaining fourth years all had some talent that exceeded Minerva's.

"It's not looking good for Minerva is it?" Conall said.

"Shut up Norton." Tom said with his eyes still glued onto Minerva whom was looking quite flustered.

"Okay chasers can all rest while I get the beaters going," Joseph called out, "all beater hopefuls, I want three laps around the pitch."

Tom watched as Minerva hurried away back to the castle grounds before Joseph Weasley could even finish his words. Tom went to follow after her.

"Should we…?" Charlus asked his unsure question.

"No let Tom handle it, I'm sure Minerva would prefer Tom's company more than ours." Harry replied.

"Did you know Tom was dating Minerva before I knew?" Charlus asked Harry suspiciously.

"_What?! When did that happen?!"

* * *

_

* * *

"Wait, Minerva." Tom ran up to the weeping girl.

"Tom, I'm fine." Minerva turned away embarrassedly so that Tom wouldn't see her crying.

Tom genteelly grabbed Minerva's hand and placed it in his. Minerva glanced up at him and was surprised to see him looking at her with such concern on his face.

"I've always said that quidditch was such a rubbish sport, not worthy of your intellect." Tom whispered out to her. Minerva blushed in response.

"All the boys here love quidditch, I just thought—"

"You thought I would like you more if you went into the sport? Do you think so poorly of me?"

"I don't know why you like me Tom? I don't know if your motives are negative or positive. What about me interest you so? Everybody thinks I'm a bookworm, a teachers pet. I'm just plain." Minerva asked him softly. Tom gave the girl a sidelong glance.

"You obviously are not seeing what I'm. You are the first girl that I've _ever_ liked. What's not to like about you? You are smart, _pretty_, funny. I just, I just wanted to have you before somebody else did." Tom looked embarrassed saying his words out loud.

Minerva smiled happily and squeezed Tom's hand gently but compassionately. "Thank you, Tom."

Tom looked at Minerva confused. "For what?"

Minerva just merrily laughed and shook her head negatively. "Thank you for coming to watch me practice, it was nice of you."

Tom just raised an eyebrow at Minerva. "I told you I would." Tom said as they started walking again.

"Yes I know now that you are a man of your word." Minerva said teasingly.

Tom inwardly sighed. He had no idea who Minerva was when he had first struck up a conversation with her in Malkin's shop.

He just knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Tom had never been someone to believe in _the one_. Hell, he had never been someone to believe in much of anything, never mind real, true, pure, honest-to-goodness _love_. Not that the words that he said to Minerva were untrue, he meant every word of it. It was just that a part of him felt that they were from two very different worlds but he also felt that he could make it work despite his hostile nature which he held at bay when it came to this girl.

When he was alone and away from his brothers, all he could think about....was Minerva.

Minerva's sea green eyes.

Minerva's playful smile.

Minerva's fringe and sleek black hair.

Minerva's peppermint scent.

Minerva's goofy laugh.

Minerva's adorable clumsiness.

Minerva's intelligence.

Minerva's blush when she's embarrassed.

Minerva's lip biting when she's nervous.

Minerva, Minerva, Minerva.

She had consumed his thoughts for the past weeks.

She had him without even trying.

And it scared the living crap out of him.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit." Minerva asked him concerned.

Shrugging Tom just gave Minerva a sheepish smile. "Do you want to see if you made the team or not?"

Minerva playfully punched Tom on his arm. "What are you being funny? I do not feel the need to be _mocked_."

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "You had a lot of supporters out there watching you. My brothers included. Simple thanks of gratitude would be polite."

"Honestly Tom, you are way too proper for your age, but I agree, I must thank my fans for watching my down fall. Maybe they got a couple of laughs out of it." Minerva said sighing.

"It was a sight to be seen." Tom agreed.

"Now you're just being mean." Minerva said pouting folding her arms to her chest.

"You also looked cute on a broom if that helps." Tom added.

Minerva just gave Tom a small smile. "A little bit."

Harry, Charlus, Alphard, and Conall looked up when they saw both Minerva and Tom come and sit with them.

"Uhm, shouldn't you be out there with your fellow team mates?" Conall asked Minerva whom rolled her eyes.

"What for? I have no chance whatsoever being on the team."

"Minerva McGonagall please come see me." Joseph Weasley said from the field.

"He probably wants his uniform back." Minerva said to herself as she got back up and made her way to the Gryffindor captain.

"Why do you think Weasley wants to see her? Do you think she actually made it?" Conall asked them once Minerva was gone.

"No." all four boys said simultaneously without hesitation.

Conall whistled. "Tough crowd."

"Hey shouldn't you guys get ready to see Professor Flamel?" Harry asked them.

"Not for another hour Har, besides I want to see who's going to be on the team." Charlus replied.

"Have you honestly gotten so lazy that you can not say my name? Harry, fine, but Har?" Harry teased Charlus whom waved him off.

"It's not my fault that you have a long tedious name." Charlus replied back.

Harry just stuck his tongue out at him and Charlus did the same back at Harry.

"Very mature." Tom said rolling his eyes as both Alphard and Conall chuckled to themselves.

"He wants to talk about mature." Charlus whispered to Harry.

"Charlus don't go there." Harry whispered back giving Charlus a warning look that Tom did not miss. Tom frowned about to speak when two Ravenclaw girls sat beside Charlus.

They looked familiar to Harry, but there were thousands of students that looked familiar to him at the school. Future parents and grandparents and whatnot.

"Hello Charlus, I'm Melissa Babbling and this is my friend Samantha Vector. We heard that you and McGonagall's friends were here to give support." The ginger headed girl smiled eagerly at Charlus.

"Okay?" Charlus asked confused.

Harry rolled his eyes, _'he's so daft'_

"Well, can we join you guys?" Samantha Vector asked rolling her gray eyes also.

"I have no objections." Conall said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't care." Alphard replied.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Tom muttered walking away.

"Hey Harrison, how are you doing on your History essay on the Goblin war?" Samantha asked him getting up to sit next to Harry.

'_Please don't hit on me,_' Harry thought to himself as he smiled politely at the girl. Melissa Babbling scooted closer towards Charlus whom was totally oblivious about it. He was more attentive on what Samantha Vector was up to with Harry.

"I must admit I have not started on it yet."

"I found it pretty boring myself, but I just got it over with so I could go on with my day." Samantha replied looking back at the potential players coming back to the pitch so that they could hear who made it on the team.

"Alphard," Dorea Black came up and walked up to them, before giving Melissa Babbling a inquisitive look at her closeness with Charlus, "you need to head back inside."

"What for?" Alphard asked frowning.

"You need to eat something before you go to detention; you won't have the chance to once it's over." Dorea exclaimed.

Melissa Babbling laughed. "What are you his mother?"

Both Alphard and Charlus shook their heads negatively knowing that Melissa was going to get insulted, possibly hexed, depending on Dorea's mood.

Dorea glared at the girl. "Every girl has the right to be ugly, but _you_ just abused the privilege. Are you coming Alphard?" Dorea walked away before Alphard could answer her.

Melissa Babbling's mouth was open in shock.

Alphard smiled standing up. "I have to eat."

"Yeah, I'm going to wait till Tom and Minerva come back." Charlus replied.

"Me to." Conall said also.

"Harry?" Alphard asked stepping off the last step of the stand.

"Yeah, I better. I'm sure Abraxas is wondering where I am. You'll let me know who's on the team later on wont you?" Harry asked Charlus.

Charlus sighed and shrugged. "Sure why not."

Harry gave Charlus a sidelong glance. "I can stay if—"

"No, it's fine, I'll catch you later Harry." Charlus replied giving Harry a small smile in return.

Harry frowned in response seeing through Charlus fake facade.

"Let's go." Alphard led Harry away.

On the way back inside the castle Harry waved to Tom and Minerva to let them know he was heading back to eat dinner. It still surprised him to know that the two of them were a couple now. They were still so young to. Harry wondered if Tom had ever fancied Minerva before he messed with the time line. Though what was really on his mind was if this was going to affect Minerva in a bad way if Tom became twisted and evil. Now Harry was going to have to worry about Minerva's safety. Harry just sighed. No need to make this more complicated then it already was.

* * *

* * *

"Where have you been brat?" Abraxas Malfoy asked Harry as soon as he came to the table and sat next to him. Alphard was sitting on the other side of Harry.

The bond thing between Abraxas and Harry has been going okay; they both knew the limitations it has now with a bit of experimenting. For instance, Abraxas doesn't have to be in the same room with Harry all the time, just when Abraxas felt worried about Harry's welfare. Abraxas could feel Harry's feelings only if Harry was in danger, upset, or injured, though when Abraxas wanted to find Harry all he had to do was feel Harry's energy and pin point it. If Harry was injured, Abraxas actually had the ability to 'heal' Harry. All Abraxas had to do was to put his hand over Harry's injured spot. They both found that out when Harry got himself a paper cut and Abraxas had freak out about it.

"Nice to see you to, I was outside watching the Gryffindor tryouts." Harry replied.

"You're such a sell out Potter." Antoine Prince said to him whom was on the other side of the table facing Abraxas.

"What?" Harry asked him in mid process of fixing his own food.

"You go out there and support those Gryffindors? Have you no sense? You are a Slytherin!" Antoine argued his point.

"I was supporting a friend of mine Prince."

"A Gryffindor." Prince said sneering.

"Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass. What I chose to do with my social life is none of your damn business Prince." Harry said angrily.

Oscar Watkins made a low whistle smirking. Watkins was happy to see that somebody was insulting Antoine Prince. He was sitting on the other side of Abraxas.

"Harrison, we need to work on that temper." Charlotte Goyle said winking at him. She was seated beside Antoine.

"Antoine perhaps you should leave." Abraxas said to him noticing the evil look he was giving Harry, whom was equally returning the favor.

Antoine Prince looked offended that Abraxas was taking Harry's side instead of his.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt daddy's little boy." Antoine stood up and stormed away, his robe bowling behind him. Abraxas glared at Antoine's retreating back before quietly going back to his meal.

"A dinner and a show." Dolohov commented wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I think Potter should hang around us more often." Watkins said smiling at Harry.

"You just want to make Prince miserable." Rosier said smirking himself.

"Yes, well why the hell not?" Watkins replied back.

"Harry, go ahead and eat your dinner." Abraxas said to him while the others were busy bickering.

"Why does he hate me so much? I didn't do anything to him." Harry asked Abraxas as he pilled his food up with mash potatoes and roast.

"You took his spot Potter." Dolohov replied taking sip of his drink.

"Fintan-"Abraxas started in a warning tone but Dolohov paid him no mind.

"Why not tell him so he can be aware? It's quite tiresome to see Prince mope around because you don't have time for him."

"That is not the case whatsoever. I see him in class everyday, we talk, and nothing has changed." Abraxas said putting down his fork, losing his appetite.

"All you do is talk about Potter, Prince doesn't give a crap about the boy obviously, and that's the first thing that pops out your mouth. Not that I care about Prince's feelings. I love seeing that loathing look in his face; it makes me all warm inside." Oscar Watkins replied biting into his biscuit.

Harry ate his food slowly, processing the words that were being said on his behalf.

"You believe Antoine is jealous of Harry?" Abraxas asked them.

"Oh it's _Harry_ now!" Fintan Dolohov teased while Abraxas sighed in discomfort.

"You see this fork?" Abraxas picked his fork back up, showing it to Dolohov, "It's going to pierce right through your skin if you don't shut up."

Fintan Dolohov just laughed.

"Well we could talk about Prince, my personal favorite topic, or we could talk about Avril Moreaux." Watkins suggested happily.

"What about her?" Charlotte Goyle asked disgustedly.

"I just want to know how long it will take before Abraxas forgives her. Or is she gone out of Abraxas life for good?"

Harry looked up at Abraxas wanting to know the answer to this also.

Abraxas swallowed before answering. "We have talked and that's all you need to know."

"You're letting her come back? Really? Ugh…" Charlotte groaned.

"So you are sure that Harrison is safe around Avril?" Rosier asked Abraxas.

"Do not jump into conclusions; I said we had 'talked' nothing more. I have not made that decision to stay with her or not."

"So when you two get back together," Oscar smirked at Abraxas glare, "do you plan to come back and sleep in your own dorm room? You will not need to watch over Harrison with Avril at your every wake."

"Oscar,-"

Harry drowned out the discussion as he watched Alphard stand up to leave.

"It's about that time, I have to go to detention now," Alphard replied sighing, "that's what I get for sticking up for a Potter."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for that."

Alphard waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Later Harry."

"See you." Harry replied back.

* * *

* * *

**A/N Yeah sorry not much, but I was able to update on my spring break! Yeah! Woo Hoo! haha I hope this chapter was okay for you guys! A review would be very generous of you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reviewing: **_Vukk, NATWEST, Isaac Prewett, Raine Haruto, hall442, Diamone, LM1991, ej-83, La'ienth, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, wandamarie, Lord Brat Vader, XxKiamiixX, Clarilyn, harpotfan, psykojinx, kobisaki, lilyHPveela, strawhat vampire, Narutoske, momocolady, jen103_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Why did Potter cross the road?**

**No reason, but someone will write a book about it.**

Professor Flamel entered the classroom in a chipper mood. "Good morning everyone! Welcome to another defense against the dark arts class! Now, I don't like the prospect of you waiting too much, so today, we're going to peek into the section of jinxes! A jinx is a spell cast to cause damage as I'm sure you all know by now. A Jinx is a type of spell with negative effects used mostly for the amusement of observers and the minor discomfort of the victim. They are also part of defensive magic that we will be learning today, even possibly casting. Of course a Jinx effects can be removed by a Counter-jinx, and they can be prevented by an Anti-Jinx. Jinxes can be irritating but amusing."

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun day then the boring lectures." Alphard whispered to Harry.

Harry just smirked. "Depends on what jinx we're going to learn today."

Harry was sitting with his fellow Slytherin piers today. He was sharing a table with Alphard, Dorea, and Ignatius Prewett whom Harry had started to get along with quite well which seemed to make Alphard pretty annoyed sometimes Harry noticed whenever he saw Alphard look there way. It wasn't like Harry had ditched Alphard, not at all. He conversed with Alphard all the time, it was just that Ignatius was so easy to talk to and it was relaxing to talk with somebody that didn't particularly like to be in Slytherin just like how Harry felt. Ignatius reminded Harry so much of Remus Lupin which actually made him like the kid even more. Ignatius is very intelligent, especially for an eleven year old and he was very calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. Also, unlike his brother, he was able to, or at least would try to maintain civil conversation with those he did not get along well with no matter what house they were in.

He also had an excellent sense of humor. For the past week he and Harry both had been pulling pranks on Avery and Nott. Turning their hair colors (pink), making them talk backwards, and locking them out the portrait door so that they were stuck out in the halls. Abraxas had berated Harry though telling him he was being childish and to stop his behavior before he got into trouble.

Ignatius scratched the back of his very short auburn hair and yawned as Professor Flamel was demonstrating the jinx that they would be learning.

"The 'Trip Jinx' is very simple especially for a first year…"

Harry scowled remembering how Draco Malfoy had used that very same jinx on him when the 'Inquisitorial Squad' tried to capture members of the D.A. 'Dumbledore's Army' fleeing from the Room of Requirement.

"Talus ruo is how you pronounce the spell. 'Talus' which means anklebone and 'Ruo' meaning fall."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ignatius whispered to Harry whom was sitting on the left side of Harry at the end.

Harry looked at Ignatius pointed direction and saw that he was staring at Avery and Nott. Harry just gave Ignatius a sly smirk.

"I want you all in pairs to practice on each other and please do not abuse the spell for your own personal gain." Professor Flamel said as everybody went to partner up.

"Not that I have any objections to what you two are thinking about doing, but don't you think that both Avery and Nott are most likely thinking about doing the very same thing to you?" Dorea asked the two boys as they both rolled their eyes.

"She's such a kill joy." Ignatius said to Harry whom gave him a small smile in return.

"I'd shut up if I were you. Dorea has a temper." Harry replied back as Dorea rolled her eyes at them in return. She got up and went to go partner up with one of her friends.

"Well here comes the infamous Potter duo." Alphard replied as both Charlus and Tom came up to them along with Conall.

"Whatever you are planning on doing, don't. We are here to learn, not _prank_." Tom said to Harry.

"What if they try to jinx us first?" Ignatius asked Tom as he watched as both Avery and Nott leave to go partner up.

"Then prank away." Charlus answered for Tom whom glowered at him.

"You and I," Ignatius said pointing at himself and Charlus, "kindred spirits."

Charlus just smiled jovially at the boy before him.

"I'm going to go… stretch my legs." Ignatius replied winking at Harry as he made his through the crowd of students practicing the trip jinx spell.

"He's a bad influence on you, you're lucky Abraxas has not told on you, otherwise you would be in detentionfor the rest of the school year." Tom exclaimed as Harry simply shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"First years have this 'get out of jail free card' kind of thing. The worst that the detention does is make you write a hundred times that you'll be on your best behavior. I'm not worried about it." Harry replied.

"You'll worry about it when you have your whole house hating your guts for making them lose so many points." Conall said to Harry.

"Slytherin is ahead of you guys by eighty-five points." Harry said mockingly as Conall made a face at him.

"We'll surpass you guys by this upcoming match; just you wait and see, Harry." Charlus said to him confidently.

"Promises, promises." Harry said making Charlus scowl and fold his arms to his chest.

"I still can't believe Minerva made beater. It's amazing really." Alphard commented.

"Joseph believed she had more talent in beater then chaser, which I agree after watching her practice more." Tom replied.

"Who else is on the team? I mean I know Joseph is keeper, Newton is one of the chasers and both Josh and Minerva are beaters, who else?" Harry asked them.

"Their is also Lydia Jorkins who is the seeker, she's in her third year and then theirs Ken'Ichi Chang who's another chaser, he's in his fifth year and one of the fourth year's that made chaser in the tryouts was, Geoffrey Wood." Charlus finished.

'_Yup a lot of interesting people. Especially Wood, that family is seriously obsessed with Quidditch._' Harry smiled in thought.

"Ignatius Prewett! _What did I say about abusing the spell?!_"

Both Avery and Nott were giving the boy death glares as they got themselves up off the floor.

Harry laughed out loud along with the class, except for Tom whom looked on disapprovingly at Ignatius immaturity.

After two hours the bell had rung ending class for the day.

"I wish we were celebrating Halloween at home." Charlus said as both he and Tom were waiting on Harry to gather his things so they could walk to together before they went their separate ways to class.

"Why?" Tom asked Charlus curiously.

"I know it's like two weeks away, but you get to dress up in costumes and you can go to the neighbors house and knock on their door and they'll give you candy." Charlus said sighing sadly.

Tom scrunched up his nose in distaste. "With this war going on, the likelihood of muggles and muggle-borns having enough money for candy is slim to none. I'm sure they'll provide candy here on Halloween."

"I suppose so. I guess I didn't think of it like that. I guess it is a good thing that we're having it here after all. I would be so disappointed if nobody had any candy on Halloween." Charlus said to Tom whom rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I can get Abraxas to let me go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow so I can bring you guys some candy. I didn't get the chance to go to Honey Dunks candy shop when I went with Abraxas last time." Harry commented as they headed out the door. Alphard, Ignatius, and Conall were with them also.

"I still say it's unfair that you get to go and we don't." Charlus said scowling.

"It's hard to enjoy yourself when you are assigned Aurors whom have to be your escort to every shop. It's really annoying." Harry replied.

"Hey my Dad is one of the Aurors here and he's been telling me why the security is so tight, it's because of this school called 'Beauboxton's Academy', they are close by to our school, but not as close as Drumstrang, but anyway, they were attacked by Gellert Grindlewald and even two students were killed." Ignatius said as all the boys looked at him shocked.

"Why would he attack-"

"He's obviously trying to get more supporters Norton, besides an evil prick doesn't need a reason to do unquestionable cruel things." Ignatius said to Conall as they stopped at the moving staircase.

Charlus was staring at Harry fearfully. None of the friends of the boys could understand the reasoning for the look except the brothers themselves.

"Don't Charlus, I know what you're thinking. Just go to class okay?" Harry replied walking down the moving staircase before Charlus could say anything. Harry felt guilty for the worry that was in stored in Charlus, he should have just made up a story saying that his parents were scientists and were killed by their own experiments. It was much simpler then a murdering wizard that was at large in this time.

Harry though didn't miss the words that Charlus had said to Tom before he was out of ear shot. Harry hoped that neither Alphard nor Ignatius heard either. "_If he's getting close to Hogwarts then Harry-"_

"_Shut up, Charlus."_ Tom hissed at him looking pointedly at Conall.

"Harris, I know this might be a little bit out there, but uhm… Gellert Grindlewald wouldn't happen to be after _you_ would he?" Ignatius asked Harry once they were outside in the cold foggy weather.

Well there goes that hope that the two boys didn't hear his adoptive brother's words.

"_No."_ Harry snapped at the boy irritably.

"Then what's up with the way your brother was looking at you like you were a dead man." Alphard asked Harry.

"Look, I have things that happened to me in my life that are personal and that I would rather not explain. Let's leave it at that." Harry replied walking down the steep hill to the greenhouse.

"It involves Gellert Grindlewald though doesn't it?" Ignatius asked pressing the subject.

"Ignatius Prewett, if you can not respect my privacy, than do not bother befriending me at all." Harry walked on ahead, Alphard trying to keep up after the annoyed boy.

* * *

"…Devil's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. Devil's Snare uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment and shrinks away from fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as 'bluebell flame' will drive it away from its victims." Professor Faucet explained.

Harry gave a small smirk remembering his first experience with Devil's Snare.

_"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did __Professor Sprout__ say?-- it likes the dark and the damp..." _

_"So light a fire!" __Harry__ choked. _

_"Yes -- of course -- but there's no wood!" __Hermione__ cried, wringing her hands. _

_"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" _

_"Oh, right!" said __Hermione__, and she whipped out her __wand__, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same __bluebell flames__ she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free._

"Harry."

Harry snapped back to reality as Alphard was looking at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Are you really angry with Ignatius?" Alphard asked him.

Harry looked around and noticed that everyone was reading their books, most likely about Devil's Snare. Ignatius was seated away from them looking quite dejected and alone.

"He doesn't have any friends you know. Our house thinks he is a do-gooder because of his father and that he's going to turn out schizophrenic like his mother."

"I didn't know that. I didn't know about how our house was treating him or about his mother." Harry exclaimed feeling bad now on how he treated the boy himself.

"Avery and Nott have been on him about it. They're always teasing him about his mother. She's in St. Mungos Hospital of course."

"What do you think about him?" Harry asked Alphard curiously wanting to know his opinion.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders flipping the pages of his book. "He's taking a liking to you just as I have. I think he's just a bit over obnoxiously happy that he finally has a friend, a trustworthy friend that won't double cross him like we Slytherins are known to do. I guess I can share you." Alphard replied giving Harry a small smirk.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Harry replied sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a very thoughtful individual."

'**Ring!!!'**

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Alphard replied closing his Herbology book.

"Yeah, I have a craving for something sweet now ever since Charlus brought up Halloween candy." Harry commented as he placed his book in his book bag.

"Hey Ignatius did you know that Melissa Babbling has a thing for Harry?" Alphard asked the boy once they were outside the greenhouse.

Harry glared at Alphard. "She does not. She was only there because her friend wanted to talk with Charlus."

"Uh huh, then why does she keep giving you _'the look'_ every time were in History class?" Alphard asked as Ignatius smirked beside them.

"_Alphard I swear-"_

Alphard made kissing noises at Harry.

"_Ahhh!!!"_ Alphard ran for it as soon as Harry pulled out his wand, then the chase began.

* * *

"Why don't you talk about your parents?"

"What?"

The reason Harry found himself sitting beside the evening fire, locked away in Gryffindor Tower was because his "brothers" had dragged him away and sat him down on one of the fluffy couches which Harry had come to enjoy. This wasn't his first time hanging out in the Gryffindor dorm room after all. All the Gryffindor's were use to it now, they didn't see him as a threat, and he was a Potter after all. A Potter was supposedly a 'saint' as Weasley had explained it.

"You heard me," Tom replied coolly, "I don't know how long you expect me to ignore the subject, but I'm tired of pretending. You have never once brought them up, there is obviously something wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Harry glared at the lush carpet beneath his socked feet.

"Harry were not trying to upset you," Charlus glared at Tom, "I told Tom that it was no big deal, but he thinks it's weird that you don't talk about them."

"What's there to talk about? They're _dead_. They were _murdered_ by a dark wizard." Harry said angrily trying to not look at Tom evidently.

"You don't know that." Tom muttered to him.

Harry looked at Tom annoyed. "They're _dead_, Tom. Otherwise the bond, the blood bond wouldn't have worked and I wouldn't have been adopted into the family. If my parents were still _alive_ the blood bond would have been revoked."

Charlus made a small gasping noise. "You've just been caring that knowledge around you this whole entire time? Why didn't you—"

"I've already accepted my parents' death. I knew what was going to happen when I was dumped in that orphanage."

Silence was met after his words.

"I'm telling mum and dad." Charlus said standing up after a couple of minutes of digesting what Harry had said.

"What? _Why?_ Don't be a tattletale Charlus." Harry said sitting up straighter on the sofa couch.

"Tom you agree with me don't you? I mean mum and dad should know about this."

"They probably already know." Tom whispered out as some of the Gryffindor students walked through the portrait door and into the room.

Charlus looked annoyed with Tom's lack of concern.

"Look theirs nothing to talk about. I have a new family now." Harry tried to argue his point.

Tom looked up at Harry only to say, "You should have told us anyway, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked wondering if Tom truly cared about Harry's feelings or if he was just putting up a front.

Tom didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders.

Harry rolled his eyes disappointed just as Charlus sat back down next to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head when Charlus continued to stare at him.

Charlus took Harry by surprise when he suddenly pulled Harry into a hug.

"Erm…"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Charlus said to him.

Harry huffed out in annoyance. "Charlus," Harry pulled away from the boy, "you are making way too much of a big deal out of this. I'm fine."

"How is he supposed to believe that you are _fine_ when Gellert Grindlewald is a mere second away from attacking this school, possibly try and kill you?" Tom whispered to him angrily, trying not to be overheard.

"Grindlewald doesn't even know I exist and beside you're a Potter to. You are just as likely to get killed by Grindlewald just as me, are you not? He's after the Potter line, Tom. He's after _every_ pure blood family."

Charlus swallowed in discomfort. "What's stopping him from attacking here?" Charlus asked them.

"Don't be ridiculous Charlus, we are heavily guarded here. Gellert Grindlewald would be foolish to attack Hogwarts. I was just trying to irritate Harry." Tom said to Charlus whom nodded. Harry knew better though, even if Tom denied it, Harry knew that Tom just didn't want Charlus afraid.

"Harry you should probably go back to your dorm room. It'll be curfew time in an hour." Charlus said to him.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said slipping his shoes back on and standing up off the sofa, his brothers standing up with him also.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"See you." Both boys said as they watched Harry walk out the portrait door.

* * *

As Harry made his way at to the Slytherin dorm room, he could hear arguing just around the corner of the hall towards the Slytherin entrance way.

"…_enough Antoine before you forget your place! He's my responsibility!"_

"_He's not your son Abraxas! I'm sick and tired of you putting him before me and now this girl?!"_

Harry peeked at the Slytherins that were arguing with each other, which were of course Abraxas Malfoy and Antoine Prince. There was a girl with them that was standing extremely close to Abraxas and she was not Avril Moreaux either. She had soft wavy long blonde hair; her blue eyes were almost enchanting to Harry.

"Why is this always about _you_? _You and your redundant needs_?" Abraxas asked Antoine angrily.

Antoine Prince shook his head negatively. "You are the one that has his priorities messed up. What would your parents say Malfoy? Hmm? There son is supposed to be supporting Grindlewald and he can't even—"

"Abraxas," the girl said sharply in an accent that reminded Harry of a veela. The girls' warning cut Antoine Prince's words off when they all noticed Harry whom was staring suspiciously at Abraxas.

"Harry—" Abraxas started, looking very upset but was interrupted by a spell sent Harry's way by Antoine Prince.

"_Stupefy! Obliviate!" _

Antoine said the words fast which gave Harry no time to prepare himself.

'_Protego!'_ Harry frantically thought forgetting to use his words out loud as he said the words imagining a shield forming in front of him. To his surprise and that of everyone, an electric clear see through shield appeared right in front of him, deflecting the spell directly back at Antoine, who also look stunned over what had happened just as he was able to doge the spell coming his way before it hit him. It instead hit the portrait door of Salazar Slytherin and his snakes, the spell had no effect on the portrait. Salazar Slytherin shook his head negatively and moved on to a different portrait, that's what Harry assumed anyway.

Professor Dumbledore came up to Harry putting his hand on his shoulder just as Antoine stood up from the floor, glaring at Harry. "Impressive, Mr. Potter," the elderly and wise professor said. "I didn't expect you to get out of that one."

"Neither did I, Professor," Harry said, breathing deeply to calm his still racing heart.

"I was just on my way to speak with your head of house when I heard the commotion. Mr. Prince, would you please come with me." Professor Dumbledore said to Antoine whom reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yes, Professor."

"Harrison, I dare say that it is almost your curfew time is it not?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes it is Professor." Harry replied just as Dumbledore nodded and stirred Antoine Prince away.

"Harry I know what you heard—"

"Perhaps we can discuss this more privately?" The girl said to Abraxas.

"Yes of course, the head boy room will do." Abraxas said as he lead the way to the entrance room.

"My name is Venus Mac Dermott, my brother Livius is in your year yes?"

"Erm… yes he is. He's in Gryffindor actually, so my brothers would most likely know him better than I do." Harry replied back to the girl whom merely smiled at him as they walked inside the head boy room. Harry was so enchanted by the girl it was like there was no room in his body to be angry with Abraxas.

"I'm from _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, my parents and Malfoys parents thought it would be best if I met Abraxas much earlier than attended. We are to be married once we graduate from school, a couple of years from now of course." Venus explained to Harry whom wasn't that surprised.

"So you are staying at Hogwarts for the remaining of the year or…?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts for the remainders of my years with Malfoy." Venus said sitting down with Malfoy on the black leather sofa.

"I always imagined that girls from Beauxbatons would land in Ravenclaw if ever sorted." Harry commented sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"I did not get sorted. I just asked to be in the same house as my future spouse."

"Uh huh… well, I'm happy for the both of you." Harry replied shrugging uncaringly.

"You do not seem happy about this no?" Venus asked Harry curiously so.

"It's not in my place—"

"Don't be silly," Venus said softly laughing, "If you are unhappy you should tell us of your feelings of the matter. After all, Abraxas and I are to be soon be wed and you will be both our child—"

"What?!" Harry asked shocked forgotten anger came back to him, "I'm _not_ his child!"

Venus looked at Abraxas confused. "Surely he knows of the procedure of the binding spell now that it is put into effect? His parents did not tell him either?"

"_Tell me what?!"_ Harry asked sitting at the edge of his chair.

"Harry, I got a letter from the ministry explaining in details about you. Your parents have rights to you till I become of age and then the parentage will go to me till most likely you become of age then you can do whatever you please." Abraxas explained to Harry.

Harry just sat there in shock.

"Your birth certificate reads you as Harrison J. Potter-Malfoy." Abraxas whispered out covering his face with his hands.

Harry just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"What did Prince mean about you supporting Gellert Grindlewald Abraxas?"

Abraxas looked back at Harry and frowned at him. "Harry, you can not just deflect—"

"_What did he mean Malfoy?!"_ Harry asked him angrily.

"I do not support Grindlewald and besides I'm not of age to go and fight in a war, Grindlewald only wants older and wiser pure blood wizards and witches at his side." Abraxas explained to him.

"Fine." Harry said standing up making his leave out the room.

"Harry." Abraxas stood up and chased after him.

"Let me go!" Harry said pushing Abraxas away.

"I'm sorry Harry, but please you have to calm down."

"I'M CALM!" Harry shouted trying to push Abraxas away from him.

Abraxas muttered a curse under his breath causing Harry to pass out in his arms. Abraxas picked him up and carried him back into the study room.

"I'm sorry Abraxas, I thought he knew. When you explained to me the current situation, I assumed he knew as well." Venus said to Abraxas.

"Forget it. Just let me put him to bed and we'll discuss things." Abraxas said to the girl as he made his way up the stairs to the bedrooms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter then the dull one before, I mean I barely got reviews last, (very depressing) but I actually enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll get a reviewing saying you guys enjoyed it also.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to: **Brightsun89, SpartanSith, Xx Kiamii xX, nighthawk-59, Diamone, Pinkbishmuth, Pic16, CeilingFan, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, momocolady, NATWEST, Lientjuhh, Raine Haruto, almightyswot, strawhat vampire, Seal86, enchanted nightingale, Isaac Prewett, Lord Hadrian Black, Blackrose-you touch you die, Mystic 777, Kitty283, darrena, Lord Orion Leonis Black, B.T. Nagomo, Barranca, PsykoJinx, LaughingAngelsGibberrish, Yami no Kaze, chat noire, Jarski, wandamarie, Platinum Hearts, ej-83, Kirsten Bradshaw, Jen103, Keyblade Master Timaeus, Dragonanzar

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.**

**- Albus Dumbledore**

The first thing that met Harry's sight was a pair of blue eyes staring down at him.

As the girl handed him his glasses and patted his knee and cooed, "Would you like some tea and crumpets?"

Harry wanted to say something sarcastic and plus he was angry and irritated, but as soon as he met the girls' gaze, all his thought process and emotions just vanished. It was like he was in a trance or something and he didn't like it, not that he could make himself care anyway.

"Erm… no I don't." Harry said sitting up straighter on the bed.

"You need to eat something sweetie." Venus said without giving Harry a choice as she set the tray on his lap.

Harry was going to protest, but he was met with Venus Mac Dermot's enchanting gaze and he couldn't make himself say no.

"Here you go, Harry. Two crumpets and a cup of tea. How do you take your tea, sweetie?"

"Oh uhm… two lumps of sugar with a spoon of honey please." Venus set the fine china cup into Harry's hands. Harry nodded in thanks. Taking a sip Harry wondered where Abraxas was.

"Harry." Venus soft voice drifted over the boy and it made Harry feel uneasy. "Would you do me a favor by answering a few of my questions?"

Harry glanced up into the dazzling blue eyes of the smiling girl before him.

"It depends on the question." Harry maybe enchanted by the girl, but he wasn't stupid. If the girl wanted some dirt on him or whomever then she would have to do that on her own, she was not going to get it out of him.

"Okay, first question. What do your parents do for a living?"

Harry was confused by that, but answered anyway. "Both my parents are Healers."

"Oh how interesting! It is such a nice and safe environment to work in."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said as Venus handed him some crumpets as he accepted them without protest.

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"I don't know. I never had the time to ask once I was adopted. Everything happened so fast."

"Well you will on my side! I have many cousins, one brother, two sisters, six uncles, eight aunts, and my parents are quite strict, but I do believe that they are quite thrilled that I already have a child now."

"I…" Harry gritted his teeth, but he couldn't make the words come out as Venus smiled charmingly at him.

"I'm _so_ excited to be your new mommy!" Venus said clapping her hands together.

Harry hummed and didn't say a word about the subject. A part of him wanted to be excited with Venus, but another part was just furious that the girl had suggested such a thing. He was confused and he didn't understand why.

"I also really wanted to ask you about Avril Moreaux?"

Harry made his gaze back over to the girl. "What about her?"

"Not that I see that silly girl as a threat mind you, but do you think my dear Abraxas might still have feelings for her?" Venus asked quite interested in what Harry had to say.

"I don't know, from what I understand, they have been together since their third year."

"Ah I see." Venus said sighing and putting her hands on her lap.

"When she attacked me Abraxas was furious with her, I don't think he really forgave her for that though." Harry said trying to appease Venus for reasons unknown to him.

"Venus!" Abraxas was calling for her down the steps of his room.

"Coming!" Venus got up off the edge of the bed and smiled down at Harry before she made her leave.

Harry frowned, trying to figure out how he managed to not get pissed off when Venus Mac Dermott was in the room with him and now that she was gone, he was beyond livid. The girl must be a veela then, but a veela never had the ability to alter his perception that much before, maybe a bit, but not to the point that he was so calm and cooperative. Harry sat there staring at the door to the room, wondering how he should sneak out without having to run into Abraxas.

Grabbing his wand on the stand next the bed Harry tapped his head and cast the non verbalDisillusionment Charm on himself.

* * *

"Where's Tom?" Harry asked Charlus as soon as he spotted him walking alone in the corridors close by the Gryffindor way. Since today was a Saturday, Charlus was not dressed in his school uniform, unlike Harry whom was still wearing his from yesterday. Charlus had on a blue and black plaid shirt with blue jeans and canvas sneakers.

"If he's not with me, where _else_ could he possibly be?" Charlus asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that he's going out with Minnie. It seems like he's spending most of his time with her now." Harry said sighing, deep in thought.

"So what's up with you Harry? You look worn out and you look like you haven't showered. Smell like it to." Charlus said wrinkling up his nose in distaste.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What? It's true! You better not look like that when mum and dad show up! Just found out from Professor Dumbledore that they are coming to see us. Don't know why though. I mean we haven't done anything else for a couple of weeks now you know?" Charlus said to him scratching the back of his head.

"I think I know what it's about." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Charlus asked him slowing to a stop.

"On my birth certificate, it now says Harrison J. Potter-_Malfoy_. Abraxas told me that mum and dad have rights to me till he becomes of age and then the parentage will go to him till most likely I become of age. Oh and Abraxas fiancé transferred to Hogwarts and is _so_ excited to be _'my new mommy' _as she so nicely put it."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Charlus confused as he watched Charlus get down on his knees and put his hands together in prayer.

"I'm praying that when Tom finds out about this, that he won't go ballistic and be the youngest person in history to get sent to Azkaban for murder. Pray with me wont you?"

"_Get up!"_ Harry said yanking the boy off the floor. "_Nobody_ is doing any murdering."

"Did I just hear you say murder?" Both Harry and Charlus looked up at Eric Prewett at the top of the staircase whom was wearing casual clothing, his black cloak with his Gryffindor badge was worn over his shirt; he was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yes Harry and I were just trying to figure out if we _were_ to murder you, where would we hide your body?" Charlus said as Eric Prewett glared at the two boys.

"Your sick and twisted immaturity is beneath me."

Both Charlus and Harry mimicked Prewett's words as he huffed out in annoyance and walked away down the corridors and out of sight from Harry and Charlus.

"Come on, I have some spare clothes in my room you can wear, I have a feeling you don't want to go back to your dorm room and change?" Charlus asked him as they headed up towards the staircase.

"No." Harry said grumpily.

When they arrived at the common room it was quiet chattering. Tom stood by the unlit fire place and next to him was Minerva McGonagall in a pretty white spring dress with her red sweater unbuttoned. Tom was dressed in a dark blue button long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. He was wearing black slacks and sneakers.

"Hey, Tom," Charlus greeted his brother. "Where've you been all day? You weren't at breakfast or the library."

"I had my breakfast outside with Minerva." Tom's eyes narrowed at Harry suspiciously.

"You alright, Harry?" Tom asked him with a frown.

"I'm going to go change." Harry said before retreating to the dorms.

"What's going on?" Harry heard Tom ask Charlus.

Harry walked over to Charlus bed and opened his trunk to find something to wear. He would have asked Tom seeing as they were about the same size, but Harry didn't want Tom asking him questions yet, he'd rather his great grandparents answer them. Plus Tom picked out dark color clothes rather than colorful ones for himself to wear that his grandparents gave him money for.

Looking at the mirror at himself Harry picked out a gray v neck sweater over a red and black plaid long sleeved shirt. He wore Charlus faded jeans that were a bit big on him, but he just put on a belt for it and borrowed a pair of Tom's sneakers.

Harry took a deep breathe and tried to make himself prepare for the disastrous day that lay ahead.

"…that's what Professor Dumbledore said Tom." Charlus said to a sour looking Tom. Minerva was with them looking a bit detached about what Charlus was saying to them.

When Harry finally made it to the last step he walked over to the trio.

"So mum and dad want to see us?" Tom asked Harry when he noticed him.

"That's what I hear." Harry replied.

"Do you guys know what for?" Tom asked again folding his arms to his chest.

Charlus and Harry looked at one another.

"Nope." The boys answered at the same time, walking out the Gryffindor common room together. Tom looked at them strangely, but said nothing; he just said his goodbyes to Minerva as he followed after his brothers.

"Why do mum and dad want to see us?" Tom asked once again as they made there way to the courtyard outside to meet their parents.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno," he lied.

Tom's eyes narrowed. He quickened his pace so that he and Harry were side by side. "I think you do know," Tom said, annoyed.

Harry sighed and looked at Charlus for help, but he just shook his head negatively.

"You know what this is about also, Charlus?" Tom asked him scowling.

"Tom, Harry and I are not going to tell you because we know that you'll have a tantrum, just let mum and dad tell you." Charlus said to him.

Tom glared at Charlus in response. "I have the right to know! If _you_ know what this is about then _I_ should know also." Tom exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough, Tom." Harry said to him.

Tom though continued to whine, and Harry continued to inwardly complain.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlus ran up to his mother and gave her a huge hug. Both of them had been sitting on a stone bench talking amongst themselves till Charlus interrupted them.

"How is my darling child?" She said kissing Charlus on top of his head.

"Hi Dad." Harry said as the man gave him a heart warming hug.

"Tom come here and give your mother a hug." Their mother said to him smiling with open arms.

Tom made his way over to her as she gave him a warming hug also just as Charlus went over and hugged their father. Both of their parents were wearing very long cloaks covering up their clothing. Their mother had on a hot pink cloak with a flower diamond broach closing it together and their father wore a navy blue cloak.

"Well we have a lot to discuss I believe." Their father said as Tom's frown appeared on his face once again.

"What _are_ we discussing? Harry and Charlus have not told me anything." Tom complained to his parents.

"We've reserved a nice private place for us to talk and eat at The Three Broomsticks inn. We'll explain everything in detail once we are alone."

Harry noticed when their mother said this that Tom didn't whine or demand to know then and there. She took Tom's hand and walked along with her husband, Charlus and Harry following after them. Harry smirked at Tom knowing that Tom liked the attention that their mother was giving him. Tom didn't seem in the least bit embarrassed that his mother was holding his hand as they walked amongst other students towards the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they walked into the Three Broomsticks, it was a cheerful atmosphere. Many students were in there with their friends talking and having fun. Boniface Potter closed the door shut behind them as soon as his family walked in. Both Boniface and Valerie Pottersmiled at a green eyed man and what seemed to be his wife, the bartenders, and headed straight towards them.

"Jack, Jill, could we..?" Boniface asked the pair as they were making drinks.

"Oh go right ahead upstairs; we'll have one of our kids help you as soon as they are done taking orders. It's the second door on the left." Jack said to them as Boniface motioned for his kids to follow him up the stairs to their private room.

Boniface opened the door for them once the approached the room. It was nothing how Harry had imagined it to be, dark and dinky that is. The room was dimly lit in the dark room by candle light from the chandelier which was floating around the top of the ceiling. There was a small fireplace lit in front of the small dinning table that had seats for a total of six people. There were paintings displayed all over the walls and one huge window behind the dinning table that showed the slightly cloudy weather. Both Boniface and Valerie went to go sit at the polished oak table, their kids following after them. As soon as they sat at their seats glass plates and cups appeared at the table along with red roses in the center of the table. Their glass cups filled up with water.

Both Boniface and Valerie had sat at the heads of the table and Tom chose his seat next to Harry whom was closest to their father and Charlus sat on the other side of the table closest to their mother.

"So your mother and I have been very busy with the ministry these past couple of weeks working on gaining your birth rights." Boniface said to Harry.

"Why? You're his parents, we did the blood oath. Harry is yours now." Tom asked frowning at their father.

"Not exactly sweetie, we ran into some complications." Valerie said sighing.

"Is… is Harry leaving the family or something?" Tom asked hesitantly.

Harry looked at Tom shocked that he actually thought of them as a family. It wasn't like he ever heard Tom say he thought of them as such and here Tom was getting a bit anxious of the prospect of Harry leaving them, or more precisely Tom himself.

"No Tom," Boniface shook his head negatively smiling reassuringly to Tom, "Harry is not going to leave the family no matter what. We adopted the both of you so that you could be a part of our lives, our family." Boniface looked at his wife whom smiled at him sadly.

"Dad… Abraxas told me my birth certificate had his last name—"

"What?" Tom interrupted Harry outraged.

"Yes it does, unfortunately we have no say with that. Magic binds his claim on you." Boniface exclaimed.

Tom was looking ready to burst. "He can't _claim_ Harry. That's so _stupid_ he's fifteen!" Tom said his voice rising.

"We are well aware of this Tom. That's why we were able to still claim Harry as our son. Though we only have the claim until Abraxas becomes of age. Which we hope to have this whole binding magic diminished before that time comes." Boniface said as Tom just shook his head negatively, arms folded to his chest.

"I still don't understand how any of this is even possible? I mean how can the binding magic between Abraxas and I even break through the blood oath that you guys made with me?" Harry asked a bit frustrated with the whole thing.

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at each other and Harry knew at once that they were hiding something that they didn't want him to know.

"What is it? I want to know." Harry asked his question to Boniface.

"We, that is your mother and I were hoping we wouldn't have to bring this subject up, but, Harry, it could be just that it was not in our right to adopt you in the first place."

Both Charlus and Tom looked at their father shocked.

"Not that I'm saying that it was a mistake adopting you," Boniface said quickly before he could hear any argument with his sons, "but it's like you said Harry, nothing should have come between the blood oath that your mother and I made with you, nothing. And for an insignificant spell like that to break it, well… it could only mean three possible things. One, that your true parents are either alive and we did not get consent from them. Two, Abraxas Malfoy is your destined parent guardian or three; your magic just simply rejected us because we are not the right parents for you. We can not be for certain about Malfoy till Abraxas gets older of course."

Harry sighed. Of course something like this would happen. His parents we not even born, and he highly doubt that his magic rejected to his great grandparents adopting him, I mean they were family for crying out loud! Abraxas Malfoy totally sucks.

"If Malfoy gets rights over Harry then I'm going with him. I find it hard to believe that you guys can not fight a stupid little spell. It's ridiculous." Tom said stubbornly.

"Thomas Potter, apologize this instance young man! Your father and I are doing the very best that we can—"

"Obviously not hard enough." Tom muttered underneath his breath.

"_Tom."_ Harry hissed at him, but Tom just ignored him.

"I'm _not_ apologizing." Tom said angrily. "No parent would willingly give up their child to some dim witted fifteen year old."

There was a knock on the door interrupting the argument and a teenage girl came walking in dressed in a light blue plaid dress with a black cloak over it. She reminded Harry astonishingly of Dorothy from the movie _'the wizard of oz'_, her attire, hair and everything. Only her eyes were blue instead of brown.

"Hello my name is Hermione and I'm here to take your orders. My brother, though will be the one to bring your food. I'm going to see my boyfriend Jean this evening." Hermione said sighing happily.

Harry's eyes got wide at her words. No way! Tom though looked as if he wanted to tell her that he didn't give a crap.

"How nice for you, dear." Valerie said to the girl smiling faintly.

"I haven't told my parents, but," Hermione lowered her voice and whispered, "he's a muggle, but I think it's only fair seeing as I'm a squib, I mean I don't think my parents would care much. He's so charming and sweet. He has the prettiest brown eyes and his smile just takes my breath away-"

Charlus was making gagging faces which made Boniface kick his son underneath the table to stop his behavior.

"Hermione sweetheart, he sounds quite lovely, but do you think we could take our orders now?" Valerie asked the girl politely.

"Oh of course! Sorry." Hermione said pulling out a parchment and ink.

"I'm not hungry." Tom said standing up.

"Tom, sit down." Boniface said sternly to him.

Tom looked up, glaring at his father, covering his hurt with distant disregard. Not anger. He wasn't _angry_. Anger was for people who cared.

"Make me." Tom said challenging him.

Hermione looked quite confused as she was looking at the Potter family before her.

Charlus had covered his mouth shock at Tom's behavior towards their parents.

"Hermione could you please give us a couple of minutes." Boniface said without looking at her.

"Uhm… sure." Hermione said as she quickly left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Tom I know we barely know each other, but as your father I will absolutely not tolerate your behavior."

"Then why don't you do both of us a favor and just send me back to the orphanage because we both know you didn't sign up for adopting me. _You don't care._ You don't put enough effort with me or Harry. You don't care what happens to either of us." With that said Tom walked away from the table. Okay maybe he _was_ angry.

Boniface stood up and before Tom could defend himself Boniface sent a spell at him, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Tom fell to the floor and froze in place.

"Everybody downstairs please." Boniface said calmly to his family.

Harry didn't even know how to react. He was shock that Boniface actually stunned Tom. Charlus obviously didn't think that Boniface would cast a spell on Tom. He looked up at his father shock.

"Boniface—" Valerie said in a pleading voice, but was cut off.

"We're just going to talk Valerie dear." Boniface said to his wife.

Valerie nodded and ushered the boys to follow after her. Harry was unsure what to do as he hesitantly stood up.

"Harry go with your mother now. That's an order." Boniface said sternly to him. Valerie gently took hold of Harry's hand and led him away.

Once the door closed behind them Boniface muttered, "Colloportus," at the door, officially locking the door so that Tom couldn't run out.

"Accio wand, Finite Incantatem." Boniface pointed the spell at Tom unbinding the spell on him and grabbing Tom's wand as it flew in his hand.

Once Tom got his bearings and stood back up, he gave Boniface a look of pure loathing.

"Sit down at the table, Thomas." Boniface ordered him.

Wand less and having no other choice, Tom angrily did as he was told as he flopped down on the chair with his arms folded across his chest looking at Boniface heatedly as his father sat in the seat that Harry had been sitting before. Boniface moved Tom's chair so that he was face to face with him.

"I don't know what that orphanage did to you to make you believe that you are worthless."

Tom looked at Boniface, not really sure what that meant. His father kept staring at him with such sadness, that Tom was at total loss.

"I just...can't lose you. Either of you," his dad explained. "And what you said--it was stupid and it was reckless and you better believe you'll be grounded for it when you come back home." Boniface caught Tom by surprise when he picked him up and placed Tom on his lap.

"I know you don't know it now, but I love you, both you and Harry as if you were my own. Your mother can't even give you a breath of air she loves you so much." Boniface gave a small laugh pulling Tom into a hug. "I love you to, Tom no matter what happens. Nobody is taking your brother away from you, okay?" Boniface whispered to him.

Tom just nodded not saying a word as he held onto his father's embrace. Boniface kissed the top of Tom's head and rubbed circles on his back to sooth Tom.

"Please don't hurt me like that again." Boniface whispered to him.

Tom's teary reply back to his father was, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I loved some of your reviews, they were pretty funny and encouraging. Those who had a problem with my grammer, right now I'm sticking my tonuge out at you. Don't like, don't read. Anyway, I'll try to speed this year up, I'm sorry I'm going so slow, I'm trying to make this story as unique as possible. Hopefully this chapter was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everybody whom reviewed me positively, I just didn't have enough time to write all you lovely viewers down, but you are all greatly appreciated.

**Chapter Eighteen**

My head says, "Who cares?"

But then my heart whispers,

"You do stupid…"

**November**

In the Gryffindor stands, Thomas Potter's eyes were glued to his girlfriend as she flew recklessly around the pitch. Next to him, Charlus sat with him arguing over his latest quarrel with Alphard Black whom had practically been Charlus shadow for the past couple of days since Harry seemed to be busy with whatever he was doing. It had caught both Charlus and Tom's attention that Harry had been a little bit _off_ lately. He hadn't been around as much to talk with them, nor his friends. He had been seen with Avril Moreaux more than once, but Harry had claimed it was on a friendly basis. Abraxas Malfoy seemed to be a lot more stressed out then usual, he had even cut his hair and it was pretty short, his long hair gone and replace with a business man cut. Tom didn't really care about whatever Malfoy's problem was, he just didn't like it if Malfoy was the cause of Harry's problem, whatever _it_ was.

But anyway at the moment, Tom couldn't be bothered with these facts while his girl was flying around like a kamikaze pilot. It was the first Gryffindor match of the season and he was very nervous to see that the girl he was falling for out there was risking herself for her team. A bludger flew at her and she was barely able to dodge it. Tom fumed. If one more bludger went her way, he was going to have some rather unpleasant _words_ with those Ravenclaw beaters. She zoomed past her team mate Josh Weasley and knocked the bludger towards one of the Ravenclaw chasers. He chuckled slightly, nerves still on edge, as she flew towards the Ravenclaw chasers once more.

Ken'Ichi Chang swooped in and scored once more. In seconds though, Ravenclaw was in possession of the quaffle and heading for a weathered looking Joseph Weasley—he'd been hit by no less than three bludgers throughout the course of the already lengthy match.

"A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." Alphard said to Charlus as the boy rolled his eyes.

Conall Norton snorted along with Dorea Black. They were seated behind them on the upper level of the bench.

"I'm trying to be serious here prat! Harry said he was going to come watch the match and he's nowhere to be seen."

Alphard shrugged his shoulders, "He's been occupied a lot lately. Ignatius Prewett and I have been wondering what he's been up to. He's been hanging around Avril Moreaux a lot and I'm pretty sure it's _not_ a romantic thing. Malfoy seems pretty upset by it, but has not bothered asking Harris about it. Plus Malfoy has also been occupied with his fiancé and Prince."

"So Malfoy and Prince kissed and made up?" Charlus asked.

"Not exactly… it's more like a love hate relationship between them. Antoine Prince has been put on probation, an educational one where Prince must improve a timely period during the school year to improve his behavior and he's to have an Auror to keep track of everything he's doing."

Charlus chuckled in mirth. "He must be thrilled. Personally I think it serves him right, he's lucky he didn't get sent to Azkaban. To bad he's still a minor."

"Yeah well that still doesn't explain what Harris is up to." Alphard replied.

"Aww you miss your boyfriend, Black?" Alphard looked up to see Ignatius Prewett giving him a sly smirk with Harry at his side.

"Ignatius! I thought of you _all day_ today. I had just visited the zoo." Alphard said as Charlus grinned along with Harry.

"Hilarious." Ignatius said plopping down next to the Slytherin brunette headed boy. Harry chose to sit on the other side of the bench next to Tom.

Tom barely gave Harry a glance as he looked back at the game, "Where have you been? You've practically missed half the game." The tone in Tom's voice suggested he was annoyed with Harry.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in my homework." Harry replied shrugging.

"Homework?" Tom said frowning looking back at Harry. "You can come up with a better lie than that."

"I have transient amnesia and couldn't remember where I was supposed to be today." Harry said slyly.

"_You think this is a joke?"_ Tom said slightly raising his voice.

"Slytherin's don't joke, they're sarcastic." Charlus piped in.

"Look Tom, I don't have to explain myself to you, I came didn't I?" Harry said getting defensive. Alphard and Ignatius scooted away from the brothers not liking how things were going.

"Why did you even bother? Did your busy schedule even _allow it_?" Tom sneered at him.

Harry stood up and walked away.

"Harry!" Charlus called after him, but Harry just kept walking.

Charlus turned to Tom and glared at him. "I thought you would be happy that Harry would be able to come see the game with us. No matter what _time_ he arrived."

"Then you thought incorrectly." Tom snapped at him.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Room of Requirements he was met with Avril Moreaux already tending to his potion making in the cauldron. Harry stood beside the girl, counting the ingredients he had collected from outside and from Professor Slunghorn's storerooms. Getting them was easy enough, but making it? Harry had tried, but he didn't have the skill for it. The directions for making this certain potion was too complicated. He was in luck for once when he came across Avril Moreaux.

Harry sighed dramatically as he moved to plop down on one of the cushioned sofas.

"What did you expect Harry? You've been neglecting your family and friends ever since you started on this potion." Avril said to him stirring and adding things into the potion.

"Your know-it-all seer thing is getting on my nerves." Harry said covering his face with the sofa pillow.

Avril didn't spare him a glance as she rolled her eyes.

**Flashback:**

"I need your help." Harry came up to Avril Moreaux in the empty Slytherin Common room.

Moreaux contemplated him. "Tell me what it is, and I'll consider it."

"You're a seer, surely you know already."

"It comes and goes. I'll have the seer thing down when I get older." Moreaux explained, "Wait a second, how did you know that I was a seer?"

Harry just sighed not wanting to go into it. Yeah he knew about the Moreaux line immediately, if their line hadn't died in the war, then they would have been the seers that everybody looked to for future prophecies. He also knew that Avril Moreaux was said to have been the next potion master in her time. She hadn't been into the seer thing like her family.

"I need to make an 'abduco absconditus' potion." Harry whispered to her.

"_An abduco absconditus?_ That's crazy advanced potion making Potter. Why do you need it? Actually, how do you even _know_ about it?" Avril asked him curiously.

"Look, I'm only telling you this because I know nobody would actually believe you if you told anybody that I'm not from this time."

"I _knew_ your energy was off! You're from the future aren't you?" Avril asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm actually twenty-one years old. That's why I need the potion." Harry explained.

"The abduco absconditus controls the memory, everything that you had been through in your first year in _your_ future you'll remember, but the rest of your years you wont till you get older, year by year. Actually I see what you're trying to do. You want to be the mind and body of an eleven year old so nobody will suspect anything of you. Your personality will alter to when you were eleven seeing as you will have no other memory of being older than that. Though it can be quite tricky, you'll have to write a note for yourself to explain what's happening—"

"I've already started on a pensive to remember what I've done. I'm tired of trying to pretend like I'm an eleven year old when my twenty-one year old self just wants to kick everybody's ass and get over with everything." Harry explained.

"What of your goal here? Won't you forget that to?"

"Never. I'll have the memory of my future self in my first year; it's enough to make me remember why I'm here. Plus the pensive will remind me." Harry explained as Moreaux nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you to the best of my abilities, Potter."

"Why?" Harry asked, he had thought it would take more then that for her to help him.

"What a question, Harrison. I owe you one, how about that?" Avril said rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Where are we going to do this?"

**End of Flashback**

"You wouldn't happen to know why Tom was in one of his prissy moods would you." Harry asked Avril.

"Well Capricorn's are considered the most serious-minded of the signs. It's more than likely he feels like you are neglecting him."

"He's always busy hanging out with Minerva and barely talks to me when she's around, but do I complain? No, because I know he's off being happy with her. He's totally being self-centered and infuriating on purpose." Harry said taking the sofa pillow off his face.

"Probably or you both just missed your breakfast today." Avril replied winking her pale gray eyes at Harry as she started pouring some of the potion in silver mug for Harry to drink.

"It's done?" Harry asked the girl perplexed standing up off the couch.

"I'm one of the best potion makers if I may say so myself. You have to drink _all_ of it Harrison."

"Yeah I know, theirs no chance that this stuff might taste good would it?" Harry asked as Avril carefully handed him the mug that withheld the potion inside.

"Have you ever drunk a potion that tasted good, Potter? Just drink it."

Harry took a couple of gulps and then scrunched his face in distaste.

"It's horrendous." Harry said blinking frequently as his sight seemed to have blurred a bit and his mind felt like it was foggy.

"I never said I was a miracle worker Potter! Maybe someday somebody _will_ make a potion that taste sweet and delicious, but until then put up with it." Avril is pouting as she folded her arms to her chest.

Harry looked up at the girl frowning as his vision began to clear again and his mind and body seemed to relax to it's own accord.

"Excuse me, miss, but, what are you talking about?" Harry asked her confused.

Avril just sighed and rolled her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Erm.. fine I guess." Harry frowned looking around the room. "Am I still at Hogwarts?"

"The change in your personality since you've taken the potion is unnerving," Harry gave the girl a sidelong glance as she started muttering to herself, "Well I suppose I better explain everything, on _my_ part that is. Come over to the sofa so I can explain everything to you."

* * *

Harry stepped through the doors to the Great Hall and Harry felt a strong sense of Déjà vu. And so he should, since he would be replaying his first at Hogwarts again. I guess it was better than going back to the Dursley's for the summer. And wow, he was a Slytherin! He couldn't believe it when Avril Moreaux told him, that and he had made a pensive. It was embarrassing asking Moreaux for help on how to get to the Slytherin entrance and how to use a _pensive_. Though the girl seemed nice enough even though in his pensive it showed that he had, had a fight with her. It seemed to be behind them.

"Harris!" someone shouted from the Great Hall doorway that he just walked threw.

Harry turned his head back the way he came to see one of his friends, Alphard, running up to him, looking like the happiest guy ever. Then again, whenever Alphard met up with him, he was always like this. At least that was what Harry's memory was telling him.

"Hey Al." Harry said grinning at him.

"Gryffindor lost by a point, but it was well worth the watch."

"Really? By a point?" Harry asked walking with Alphard to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah I know! They'll have another chance though to win, but McGonagall was fantastic out there."

Harry just grinned and listened to Alphard's tale about the game as they both sat at the table and started making their plates. He wished he could play Quidditch this year, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to play for Slytherin.

"So where is Ignatius and Dorea?" Harry asked chewing on a biscuit.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself. After the game everybody just split, which was really weird. You'd think they would come straight here for lunch."

"My brothers to?"

"Charlus and Tom went with the Gryffindor team to try help lifting McGonagall's spirit about losing to Ravenclaw." Alphard shrugged his shoulders unconcerned.

Harry looked around the room which was full of students, half of them looked like they came from the game as well. Actually now that Harry thought about it, he was half excited half worried on meeting Tom. Of course he saw what this Tom '_Potter_' was like, he was still anxious on meeting him. He was shocked to know that Tom Riddle had turned into Voldemort. So he knew exactly why he was in the past, though he was sadden that he wouldn't be able to see Ron and Hermione for awhile, but he knew it was for a good cause.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Alphard said to him with a mouth full of chicken in his mouth.

Smiling at Alphard's eating habit, Harry shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"After your argument with Tom, I thought for sure you would be in a foul mood, actually I think that's why Ignatius didn't show up. Dorea on the other hand would just snap right back at you so that doesn't explain why she's still not here. Hey I bet she's stalking Charlus." Alphard laughed chowing down in his food.

Frowning in thought, Harry couldn't recall having a fight with Tom today. Maybe he hadn't added today's events to the pensive which was more then likely.

"I guess I'm over it." Harry replied continuing his eating.

"Ofvr wha?" Alphard asked spraying a bit of food on Harry's shirt.

"I know you have taken adequate table manner classes Mr. Black, please use them." Both Alphard and Harry looked up at the pale long face, black haired, moonlight blue eyes of Antoine Prince.

Abraxas and Venus Mac Dermott had been at Antoine's side, but had walked ahead towards where Abraxas and Antoine's friends were sitting. Harry wasn't sure if he should feel relieved, hurt, or annoyance at being ignored by Abraxas.

"Hey Prince, do you want seafood?" Alphard asked with a sly smirk.

"Alphard don't!" Harry covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud as Alphard didn't heed his warning as Alphard slid the food that he just chewed out of his mouth and onto his plate.

Antoine scrunched his nose up in disgust and stormed away.

"Are you _trying_ to get us hexed?" Harry asked him as Alphard snickered to himself.

"Now what would his appointed Auror say to that?" Avril smiled at Harry sitting across from him.

"Avril! Why are you sitting over here? Not that I'm complaining" Harry asked confused.

Avril just smiled sweetly at him making herself a sandwich. "Is Abraxas looking over here?"

Alphard rolled his eyes at this as he grabbed some dessert.

Looking down the table Harry had to hide a smirk as he saw that Abraxas was indeed looking over at Avril whilst Venus was trying to regain his attention.

"Yes he is, or was. Are you trying to make him jealous?" Harry asked her with a small grin.

"Why Harry, why would I _ever_ do that?" Avril said trying to look innocent.

Both Alphard and Harry gave her a look.

"The way he totally ignored you when he walked by suggest that he is _so_ jealous. I mean _look_ at that tramp-"

Alphard almost spit out his food at what Avril just said.

"Do _you_ think she looks prettier than me?" Avril asked both Harry and Alphard.

Harry just smiled giving Avril the answer that he knew she wanted to hear. "Of course not."

"You are way much prettier." Alphard replied as well coughing, still chocking a bit on his food. Harry patted him on his back.

"I think Abraxas is all over her because of her veela powers. All the boys around her were just _drooling_ over her." Avril said in disgust.

"He's arranged to be married to her." Harry said sympathetically to the girl.

Avril frowned looking down at her plate. "He doesn't have to be." Avril whispered out.

"Wha-"

"I'll see you later." Avril stood up and grabbed her book bag.

"Avril you just got here." Harry said frowning.

Shrugging Avril waved goodbye.

Harry watched as Abraxas followed after Avril. Harry also noticed that he wasn't the only one that was watching as Abraxas friends were looking on disapprovingly. Venus looked quite offended.

"Hey Harry, Al." Dorea came up along with Ignatius and sat at the same spot that Avril had been sitting.

"Where have you two been?" Alphard asked them.

"I was just proving to Dorea a known fact about Ravenclaws when they win a match. Dorea wanted to see it for herself." Ignatius exclaimed fixing himself a plate.

"And that is?" Alphard ask.

"That they like to get drunk."

"What?"Harry laughed shocked.

"They always sneak in alcohol in their locker rooms for special moments when they actually win a match." Ignatius explained.

"They're having a ball." Dorea replied sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Man I need to finish my Transfiguration homework. It's due tomorrow and I have no idea what to write."

Harry looked up as Charlus came and sat next to him, but Tom wasn't with him.

"Oh yeah, it was about animals wasn't it? If people became animals – what do you think you would be?" Alphard directed his question at Dorea.

"Mm…" she looked into space thoughtfully. "I'd definitely be a fox."

Alphard rolled his head towards her. "I was thinking along the lines of a grizzly bear."

Dorea threw a biscuit at Alphard which he easily caught and ate.

"You've heard of the saying clever as a a fox. Foxes have been portrayed as _clever_ and crafty animals, can't beat that can you?" she smirked eating her baked potato. "Nice glossy fur… graceful as a feline… better than being some dumb caterpillar I suppose."

"I'd be a monkey. The class clown of the group." Alphard said assuredly. "Big, hairy and with a forehead that could keep the rain off my feet."

"And the difference from how you look now?" Dorea quipped and laughed when Alphard stuck his tongue out at her.

"What about you Charlus?" Alphard asked him.

"I'm definitely seeing a penguin." Charlus said smiling as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I think that Harry would either be a lion or a wolf."

"A wolf!" the boys said in union.

"Why a wolf?" Harry asked confused smirking.

"You'd be an alpha wolf!" Alphard laughed.

"Gee thanks." Harry replied sarcastically.

"People look up to you and you watch out for them." Ignatius suggested shrugged his shoulders.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Way to make it awkward Prewett." Alphard teased him.

"Where's Tom, Charlus?" Dorea asked him causally.

"Really, Dorea?" Alphard said to the girl.

"What? We were all thinking it."

"Tom is with Minerva of course. They're at the Gryffindor table. I didn't feel like being ignored like Norton so I came over here." Charlus replied.

"He's ignoring you?" Harry asked confused.

Charlus just rolled his eyes. "You know how he gets when he's with Minerva. His whole attention is always on her."

"That's why I'm never going to date girls." Alphard replied drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Ha, I knew you were into blokes." Ignatius exclaimed.

Alphard just rolled his eyes. "Up yours Prewett and even if I am, it's not against the law in the wizarding world and it's quite common. Only those muggles think of it as disgusting and improper." Alphard said as Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"Did I _really_ need to hear that speech?"

Alphard mimicked Ignatius words in a mocking way.

Harry though looked quite perplexed. He never heard of such a thing. Wizards going out with other wizards, well as in being gay anyway. He never had anything against it, but he never new that it wasn't an issue in the wizarding world. Especially in this time-line.

* * *

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Abraxas had followed Avril into the library and grabbed Avril by the arm and leading her to the back of the room so that they wouldn't be overheard.

Avril had looked startled, but then she shoved Abraxas away from her and folded her arms to her chest. "Nothing is wrong, _Malfoy_."

"Don't give me that crap. You've been in a nasty mood ever since my fiance showed up. And now you're around my _son_!"

"Get over yourself Malfoy! Not _everything_ is about you!" Avril snapped at him.

"You are just so aggravating," Abraxas sighed, running his hand threw his hair and then glared at Avril once more, "I'm _happy_, I'm happy without you, I'm happy that I have Venus in my life,-"

"And you're still moping around because of me aren't you?" Avril huffed out a laugh, "You being over me, that's a load bullshit and you know it."

Abraxas stared at Avril with anger in his eyes."You stupid little girl – you have _no _idea what you're talking about! Just stay away from Harrison!" he shook her again angrily.

"My name is not _stupid little girl_ or _bitch_ or anything other than Avril Moreaux!" Avril struggled angrily against his steel grip,"I'll do as I please! If I want to talk with your _son_, then I'll do it! Why don't _you_ just worry about your tramp of a wife." Avril hissed out finally able to push Abraxas off of her.

Abraxas didn't do anything for a few seconds, they both stood tense and frozen, burning anger coursing through both of them. "If you do anything to harm Harry, I will _end_ you."

Avril met his eyes squarely and narrowed them as well. "Well you can just _kiss_ _my_ _ass_, Abraxas Malfoy."

Avril turned away, "You're with Venus Mac Dermott, now, I know that, I know you've made your decision on where you want to be in life. I'm just sorry that it's not with me." Avril walked away leaving Abraxas looking frustrated at Avril's departure.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you guys enjoyed that. Okay that was it! As I've said before, I posted up pics of what the characters are considered to look like on my profile. So yeah! See ya! I'm getting ready to celebrate my birthday!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reviewing my boring last chapter:** Tara-Yo, wandamarie, Diamone, Xx Kiamii xX, Rylia, Teufel1987, Raine Haruto, Jarski, Lientjuhh, Ashi-Grey, starlessnight777, Isaac Prewett, Jen103, PsykoJinx, Suichi's Water, Sammiieeoo, Luna Rei, Horacrux777, Shuntress, HarryPotterismyentirelife, , endlessvamp, Fallen-Petals15, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, Keyblade Master Timaeus, Fk306 animelover, inats92, iceyxstrawberry, Pic16, deanine, MysweetAngel, Smiling Twilight, Thecla

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Love is handing someone a gun and letting it point to your head, believing that he won't pull the trigger._

**_-Spongebob Squarepants_**

**Tom's P.O.V**

_A door slammed, a vase shattered, and there was soon a hole in the wall from his fist._

_"You're so pathetic!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. They were at it again, it had become routine by now. They would argue over the pettiest little things and it would escalate into full blown chaos. _

_Tom watched from down the steps as his foster parents fought once again. His foster father, Roger had threw his foster mother, Anna, food (loaded potato soup) that was still in the pot, down the kitchen floor because he said it was too watery. For what seemed like the millionth time he was upset about how she cooked and Anna had refused to fix it._

_"You can't do anything for yourself! Ever since you got laid off all you do is eat and break shit around here!" She screamed as she stomped up the stairs. He was right behind her yelling right back._

_"I'm sick and tired of that little mouth of yours, you never shut up you fucking bitch! Just get your ass downstairs and fix my damn food so I don't have to deal with you!" She turned around and raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but he caught it immediately. He stared directly into her eyes and a wave of terror washed over her._

_Tom knew it was going to be another one of those days, when the neighbors would call the police again and this time for sure, he knew he would be taken to another foster home, or just back to the orphanage in general. Tom had only been nine years old._

"Tom, come on, wake up!"

Tom jumped up when he felt a pillow hit his face.

Tom glared at Charlus with full force. "Must you do that every time you attempt to wake me up?"

Charlus just smirked as he put his school robe on angrily. "Hey it could have been worse, I could have just dumped a full bucket of icy cold water on your egotistic, self-centered, arrogant-"

"Hey whats going on?" Conall Norton asked groggily as he came up to them frowning as he did so, fully dressed.

"Nothing." Charlus walked past Conall and out the door.

"Tom?" Conall asked questionably.

Tom sat up on his bed and immediately regretted. He had a huge headache.

"Ugh, my _head_!" moaned Tom, screwing up his eyes in pain against the rising sunlight.

Tom looked up as Eric Prewett had walked to his bed and was laughing at him in mirth.

"You can be really mean when you're drunk, did you know that Potter? Especially to your own family."

"What? Tom wasn't drinking, were you Tom?" Conall asked doubtfully.

"The Ravenclaws had a party last night and alcohol was involved from what I understand. I was doing my homework with Eric when Tom finally decided to come back to the dorm room. McGonagall had even came back before Potter had. You better figure out how to put a glamor charm on, because you look dreadful. You'll make us lose house points for sure if the Professor's find out." With that said Livius Mac Dermott left the room, Eric Prewett following after him with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm going to shower, don't wait up to make sure I didn't drown myself of misery," Tom said sarcastically grabbing his clothes out of his trunk.

"Well I'm going to head off to breakfast, Tom. If you have to, you should go see Madam Abbott or just simply miss a day of class." Conall waved his hand in farewell to Tom as he left the room.

Tom covered his face with his hands as he tried for the life of him, to figure out what he did last night. Especially since it had gotten Charlus so upset with him. At least it didn't look like they had gotten into a fist fight again as Charlus face was intact.

* * *

* * *

Once Tom entered the hall with twenty minutes to spare before he headed to class, Tom absently noticed how diverse the house table's had become each with evenly mixed colors of gold, scarlet, green, and blue as he was unwillingly but without objection brought himself over to the Slytherin table to speak with Harry, that and the fact that he wanted to avoid the awkwardness that was going to come when he sat at the Gryffindor table.

Ignatius nudged Harry to give him a heads up that Tom was walking over towards him. Tom frowned when he saw that, he really did not like that Ignatius Prewett had become Harry's friend. He was barely tolerating Alphard Black.

"Stay quiet and eat Tom, I will _not_ listen to you complain about being hungry later on and yes I know about the _'drunken_' fight you had with Charlus and Mc-_Minerva_ and _yes_ I'm extremely _upset_ with you as well because I had to endure your drunken side as well." Harry said to Tom as he piled some eggs and toast onto Tom's plate.

Tom scowled at being ordered and scowled even more when he saw that Alphard was hiding his laughter while he was digging into his own breakfast. Dorea on the other hand whom was on the other side of the table facing Alphard was looking at Tom in disapproval. Tom didn't even spare her a glance as he stabbed angrily into his eggs. He wasn't going to argue with Harry, because at least Harry was willing to still talk with him and he knew Harry was more tolerant with him than Charlus and Minerva.

Deciding to let it be, Tom quietly began eating while surveying the people around him, a blond Slytherin and his fiance in particular whom was some ways down towards the end of the table. Tom wondered when Abraxas finally stopped being Harry's shadow. It seemed like Abraxas was even avoiding Harry altogether, that didn't seem to be the logical thing to do with the whole binding, bonding thing, whatever it was.

Tom looked to see if Harry was in any kind of pain because of the distance between the two, but Harry seemed genuinely fine. Not at all how Abraxas was looking at the moment, pretty pained indeed though Tom was not for sure if it was because of the link between the two Slytherins or something else altogether. Venus Mac Dermott kept shooting daggers at Avril Moreaux whom was seated on the other side Abraxas himself which was fine with Tom, he didn't like the girl either. He wondered though if Moreaux was trying to get back with Malfoy.

Breakfast passed in mostly silence for Tom's part, whilst Harry chatted merrily with his surrounding Slytherin friends. Tom never seen Harry so... so _chipper_, especially in the morning where he would be all moody and tired. Something must be up. Maybe Harry had a lover. Tom frowned at that, he had been observing Harry through out the weeks and their didn't seem like there was anybody Harry was into.

Eventually fifteen minutes had passed and plates were being cleared and Harry's friends were getting ready to go to class. Harry waved his friends off.

"I'll meet you guys there."

Harry's friends looked at Tom knowingly before they went on there way. Tom glared at them as they did so. Tom so did _not_ like Slytherins.

"So... do you want to tell me why you got drunk last night?" Harry asked Tom as he got up from the table.

"I did not _plan_ on getting drunk, Harry." Tom snapped at him.

"You could barely walk and you were saying some pretty cruel things to Charlus and me. Minerva had to come and get us so that we could get you back to the dormitory so that you could sleep the alcohol off. Hopefully you weren't as bad to Minerva as you were to us."

Tom looked down and didn't say anything. He felt so ashamed and unworthy.

"I don't remember anything." Tom muttered out.

"Tom-" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Harrison come here. I've already gotten you a pass to miss classes for today, you can talk to your brother later on." Tom glared up at Abraxas and his veela fiance.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go to class?" Harry asked frowning.

"Thomas go to class or risk losing more points then already lost your house." Abraxas said to Tom as Tom just balled his fist up in anger.

_How dare that pompous-_

"Tom, I'm sorry, we'll talk later, I promise, but you should really head to class and try to sort things out while I'm gone. I'll help out as soon as I can." Harry said to him apologetically.

Tom glared one more time at Abraxas before he stalked away. He seriously _hated_ Slytherins. They just think they rule _everything_!

Feeling insulated and upset with himself, Tom didn't even notice that somebody, or more like somebodies were following him out the door till one of the persons following him slipped their hand into his. Tom turned his head to see Minerva walking with him, she simply looked back at him when Tom stopped walking and even though she was a year older than Tom, Tom was still taller than her, so Minerva had to get on her toes as she gave Tom a small peck on the lips.

"Gross." Charlus said watching them. Pomona elbow Charlus as both Tom and Minerva started blushing.

"_I_ care about you Tom, not because of your past, but because you _are_ a good person and you're good to me." Minerva whispered to Tom so that only he heard her words.

Tom blinked confused. Where had that come from? Before Tom could really evaluate on what Minerva meant by that, her friend was ushering her away.

"Come on Minerva, we have to go." Pomona said to her friend, smirking at her as they both left the two boys.

"Sometimes people drink more than they mean to or should. Being very drunk is dangerous and people in such a state need to be looked after, no matter how _annoying_ they are or _have_ been. So next time you want to get drunk again, how about you let one of your brothers know before hand." Charlus said to Tom walking ahead of him.

"I was just curious." Tom muttered following after Charlus, glad that Charlus was at least being civil with him.

"Mum and Dad told me why people sometimes drink more then their suppose to, why they let themselves get drunk on purpose,"

Tom knew he was not going to want to hear this and by the look Charlus was giving him as they were going up the stairs suggested that Charuls knew this as well.

"If we are going to get through this, then you need to understand, Tom. Some people use it as an excuse. There's this widely accepted notion about alcohol and drugs, especially on the party scene, that it can really alter your mind and make you do crazy things. Mum and Dad think a lot of people drink and then do the things they _want_ to do but wouldn't otherwise have an excuse to do.

People who cry or otherwise are emotional whilst drunk I think are "real you" users. No offense, but that was how you were when Harry and I finally got you away. I guess the alcohol lets people's guard down and everything kind of just comes out.

Mum and Dad think the only way the alcohol could really 'alter your personality' is if you've already got some kind of psychological condition. Apparently all alcohol is, is a depressant. Depressants wouldn't change your personality in any way... so Tom, tell me," Charlus stopped them a few steps away from their classroom door and looked Tom in the eyes, "what's going on with you that you think that nobody in this world could possibly not care about you, not even _love_ you? You are a part of a family now, why would you think so little of it?"

"Maybe because before I had this _family_ I already had a fucked up life before it. Miracles like this never happen, so you'll have to excuse me if I have a hard time believing that I actually have something worthwhile." With that said Tom walked away and into the classroom which was Transfiguration.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.

* * *

**

I was already in my pajamas when Charlus came up into my room where I was sharing with my other Slytherin roommates, I was just about to head for my bed when Charlus stopped me. Everybody in the room I shared with were already asleep, though I knew for a fact that not everybody downstairs were thrilled to have seen a Gryffindor walk in unexpected and with the knowledge of the Slytherin password.

Charlus was going on about how Minerva had came to him asking for help because Tom had gotten drunk and that he wouldn't leave the party. I listened to Charlus words of how we had to get Tom back to the Gryffindor dormitory and even though I didn't want to, I went down into the common room again because Charlus was asking me to as his brother.

Annoyed and half asleep, I stumbled out of the room, still in my green pajamas and followed after Charlus. I think it was because the 'abduco absconditus' potion was still in my system that I really didn't care about what would happen to Tom.

I mean the guy ruined my life! Killed my parents! Killed everything that was most precious to me and I'm just supposed to care about his well being? I know what the pensive had showed me, I know what the letter meant that I myself had written, I know what my life will be like in the future, I know I'm supposed to change Tom into a better person, but I still held this bitterness and anger deep down in my soul. I knew right then and at that moment, that this potion was going to make me fall apart.

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlus whom was pulling me into a room, and slammed the door behind us. There were many Ravenclaws packed in the room and all of them drunk, he couldn't pin point where Tom was yet.

"What's up, man?" said a burnett headed Ravenclaw with a beer bottle in his hand. He was still wearing his Quidditch outfit which held Zacharias Aesalon on the back.

"What's going on?" Charlus demanded to know, "What happen to my brother?"

I looked to see where Charlus was storming off to and sure enough there was Tom. He sat on the sofa, giggling and throwing empty beer bottles. Charlus shot Aesalon a evil look as he tried to drag Tom off the couch. I hurried to help Charlus with Tom.

"Tom is under age, Aesalon!" Charlus said, looking at the captain of the Ravenclaw Qudditch team and he was head boy.

"_Lemme go asshole_, it's just Butterbeer." Tom slur in his words, then successfully get both Charlus and I off him, (I didn't really try to hold him back personally), Tom dropped onto his knees and started throwing up, missing Charlus shoes just by inches.

Charlus groaned in frustration, Aesalon grinned and I hurriedly stepped back not wanting the vomit to hit me. Though I immediately felt ashamed of myself when Charlus hadn't even flinch or move in discomfort, he just continued to try to help Tom out.

"Get him to bed or something, this is such a buzz kill." Another Ravenclaw teammate said to me, he had tousled up black hair; he seemed to be more sober then the rest of his teammates. Then the Ravenclaw boy turned to Aesalon. "Who gave the first year something to drink!"

"Everyone drinks Davies, just relax. It's just Butterbeer, man!"

"You don't get drunk from just Butterbeer." Charlus said icily.

"Obviously, some people do," A curly red headed girl shot back, she wasn't wearing a Qudditch uniform but she looked the same age as the other Ravenclaws, "besides, I'm sure Zacharias cleared the party with one of the teachers." Aesalon smirked at this putting his arm around the girl.

"Zacharias, hm?" Charlus was already on his way to the door with a very unwilling Tom whom Charlus was dragging along. "Well, he certainly did not clear the alcohol."

Once I closed the door behind us I went to help Charlus out with Tom whom was being very difficult.

"He's really trashed, should we take him to see Madam Abbott?" I asked Charlus.

Sighing Charlus ran his hand threw his shaggy brown hair. "No, Tom will just have to sleep it off or spend his night in the bathroom."

Tom glared at Charlus as he pulled his arm free from him.

"Don't touch me!" Tom snapped at him.

Frowning at Tom I looked to Charlus trying to figure out why he cared so much. Tom had been nothing but mean to him since they first met. Why would he care if something happened to the boy? It couldn't just be because Tom was now his brother.

While I was thinking this, Charlus was staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Harry," I looked up as Charlus walked up to me giving me an intense stare, "is there something that you want to tell me?" As he said those words Tom was trying to go back to the party, but Charlus simply pulled him back by the him of his cloak.

"Why do you ask?" I felt like Charlus had saw right threw me, was I that readable?

"You're just... I don't know, you seem a bit, _off_ is all. You don't really seem to worried about, Tom, like you usually would be. _Tom stop it_!" Charlus tackled Tom to the floor.

Sighing, I helped Charlus with Tom. Kicking, biting, name calling, and vomiting Tom.

* * *

* * *

**Morning**

It had been a rather long night for one Harry James Potter, as he stared sleeplessly from the confines of his Slytherin bed. Harry had wondered what he could do this year differently, and whether he would actually have a single normal year.

He didn't want to take his potion, he knew that he could go only forty-eight hours without it, and he planned on not taking it today seeing if his views would change differently than they were when he first took the potion. His views of Tom Riddle- Tom _Potter_. Harry didn't know what was wrong with him and it was really irking him. He normally wasn't so... so _detached_ for the lack of word.

Harry's thoughts drifted to Charlus Potter. Harry really did admire Charlus dedication to his family. Very little information was given to him about his father's side of the family. Harry remembered seeing a grandfather among the various relations in the Mirror of Erased, but hadn't been given any more than that. It would seem that all the Potter family were wizards, and that they're all dead. Harry hoped to be able to see more of his family in this time-line.

Harry was promptly taken out of his thoughts by Alphard Black. "HARRY WAKE UP OR WE'LL MISS BREAKFAST!" Alphard all-but screamed at the top of his lungs, as he jumped on top of Harry's bed forcing Harry to jolt out of bed at an alarming rate.

There was a loud hissing noise and Alphard look down to see Harry's snake Neil hissing at him in anger before it slithered underneath Harry's bed. The snake had been sleeping on the edge of Harry's bed before Alphard had startled him and made him fall off the bed.

"That snake isn't poisons right, Harry?" Alphard asked him sheepishly.

"What the bloody hell, Black!" Harry glared at the boy, hitting his pillow at Alphard as his sly smirk slid off his face. Harry smirked back then took notice of a roll of parchment that had been hiding underneath his pillow.

"Ugh, Alphard, couldn't you at least keep it down even for five minutes?" Ignatius grumbled, pulling himself out of bed and across the dorms, heading to the shower.

"I already drove Avery and Nott away." Alphard said laying on his back on Harry's bed. Harry rolled his eyes opening the parchment.

"I had a long night, Tom got drunk last night-"

"Tom got drunk last night!" Alphard asked sitting back up laughing. Rolling his eyes Harry started to read the letter as Alphard kept talking.

_Hi Dad,_

_I know you're surprised since it's usually you and Mum writing, and me not writing back, but I'm sure you don't worry about me. Professor Slunghorn and Professor Dumbledore writes to you every other day about me, Charlus, and Tom getting detention so you know I'm fine._

_Please don't tell Mum about this! I asked the owl to give the letter only to you, and not let anyone else open it, but I don't know if these school owls understand a thing. Mum overreacts about things. It's just that I got a letter from Aurora and Francis Ziliac about being adopted and it was rather surprising that they told me whom they were adopted to._

Harry frowned when he saw that the letter wasn't finished. He wondered why he hadn't finished it.

"It's not funny Alphard, and yes he did vomit." Harry got up to get dress.

* * *

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three friends were walking into the Great Hall ready for breakfast. Dorea had already beat them there as she was talking to one of her friends that was a Slytherin girl. Harry watched as the girl blushed to whatever Dorea had said to her.

"Hey Harrison, Ignatius, this is my cousin Lucretia Black, she's in our year." Dorea introduced them as Lucretia looked up at them with her brown eyes. She had freckles on her face and her hair was a very dark shade of red, darker than Joseph Weasley in fact; almost black. She had bangs in front and the rest of her hair put into a high ponytail.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Lucretia Black." Lucretia said smiling as she shook Harry's hand.

"Hey." Ignatius said in greeting.

"Hello." Lucretia replied back politely as she watched Ignatius follow after Harry as they went to take their seat.

"How are you Lucretia?" Alphard asked making his plate.

"I'm doing well, Alphard, thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

Harry listened to the polite conversation as he discretely watched as Ignatius kept looking at the girl when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Stop looking at her like that." Dorea said to Ignatius making Lucretia look up from eating her bacon and eggs.

"Like what?" Ignatius said trying to act like he hadn't been caught.

"Like creepy stalker guy." Alphard smirked.

Ignatius just chuckled and kept eating is breakfast. "My apologies."

"Think nothing of it." Lucretia said smirking also.

"Can we not make this weird?" Alphard asked placing more food onto his plate.

Dorea just rolled her eyes.

After ten minutes had passed, Ignatius had nudged Harry to give him a heads up that Tom was walking over towards him.

"He looks dreadful doesn't he? He probably has a hang over." Ignatius smirked at him as Harry nudged him to shut up just as Tom walked up to him with a slight pout on his face.

"Stay quiet and eat Tom, I will _not_ listen to you complain about being hungry later on and yes I know about the _'drunken_' fight you had with Charlus and Mc-_Minerva_ and _yes_ I'm extremely _upset_ with you as well because I had to endure your drunken side as well." Harry said to Tom as he piled some eggs and toast onto Tom's plate.

Harry still felt tired, but yet he was smiling. That was just how he was, although he had to worry about so many things he tried to relax and have fun with the people he appreciated. He was talking with Alphard and Ignatius happily and he smiled as Dorea made fun of Alphard's sloppy eating habits as he dropped some eggs onto his tie. It reminded him so much of Ron and Hermione.

Harry had finished eating along with the others as they were getting ready to head to class.

"I'll meet you guys there." Harry said to them.

Harry's friends looked at Tom knowingly before they went on there way. Tom glared at them as they did so and Harry had to hide his own smirk at this.

"So... do you want to tell me why you got drunk last night?" Harry asked Tom as he got up from the table.

"I did not _plan_ on getting drunk, Harry." Tom snapped at him.

"You could barely walk and you were saying some pretty cruel things to Charlus and me. Minerva had to come and get us so that we could get you back to the dormitory so that you could sleep the alcohol off. Hopefully you weren't as bad to Minerva as you were to us."

Tom looked down and didn't say anything. At that Harry felt bad for making Tom feel even worse, he obviously came to him instead of Charlus to not be judged as much for his actions.

"I don't remember anything." Tom muttered out.

"Tom-" Harry started feeling like a jerk, but was interrupted.

"Harrison come here. I've already gotten you a pass to miss classes for today, you can talk to your brother later on." Tom glared up at Abraxas and his veela fiance. Harry was not interested with spending the day with Abraxas, especially since he was ignoring him for no good reason.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go to class?" Harry asked frowning.

"Thomas go to class or risk losing more points then you have already lost your house." Abraxas said to Tom as Tom just balled his fist up in anger.

"Tom, I'm sorry, we'll talk later, I promise, but you should really head to class and try to sort things out while I'm gone. I'll help out as soon as I can." Harry said to him apologetically.

Harry watched as Tom glared one more time at Abraxas before he stalked away. Sighing Harry watched from across the room as Charlus was giving him a look to see if he needed to get involved with Abraxas and him when he noticed that he wasn't following after Tom. Harry nudged his head towards Tom, to tell him to follow after Tom.

"Harry, we need to talk, it's of uttermost importance." Abraxas said getting Harry's attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning.

"The bond has been temporarily broken."

* * *

**Next Chapter will be December...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Love means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tire to do things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return only that you do not judge me for mine.

**December**

Valerie Potter finished making her three kids Christmas jumpers. Charlus was red, his favorite color since he got sorted into Gryffindor, Tom's was blue, to match his pretty blue eyes, and of course Harry's sweater was green to match his Emerald green eyes. Valerie wrapped it up with some Christmas wrapping paper. She had been working on them since November. Though she still needed to shop for more gifts for her now _'three'_ boys. Especially since Tom's birthday was coming up.

_'Boniface likes a nice cup of tea in the afternoon, I better brew it in while he's in the shower,'_ Valerie thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

December 4th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with a letter from Harry.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know you wanted us all home for Christmas this year but I was wondering if I could ask a favor? Can Ignatius Prewett come to visit for the rest of the Christmas holidays? He 's had a very bad time between his brother making him feel terrible about being sorted in Slytherin and his Dad wants to travel to Australia for the Christmas holidays to visit his other relatives whom don't celebrate Christmas. Ignatius has never really celebrated Christmas, he's told his father that he's going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the holiday. I don't want him to be alone, if Ignatius stayed over for the Christmas holidays we could get a lot of our homework done. Ignatius is a total Ravenclaw if you ask me. I don't understand why Tom doesn't like him, Anyway I know you want me to do well in school and he'll make sure I'm doing my work! _ _Also, I never got the time to write this, but Professor Slunghorn and Professor Dumbledore writes to you every other day about me, Charlus, and Tom getting detention so you know we're fine. It's just that I got a letter from Aurora and Francis Ziliac about being adopted and it was rather surprising that they told me whom they were adopted to. They said their new parents were Algie and Eileen Longbottom. Pure blooded wizards yes? They are good people aren't they? I mean to adopt muggles and everything. Does that mean I will be seeing more of Aurora and Francis? Oh and please consider Ignatius Prewett over! Please!_

_Love,  
Harry _

Valerie sighed when she finished Harry's letter.

_'How am I supposed to make the poor boy a jumper with such short notice? I remember his family, especially his mother, the poor dear. I'll have to think of something to give him.'_

When Boniface finally came down to the kitchen, Valerie handed him Harry's letter.

"Are you okay with Prewett coming over darling?" Boniface asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter next to his wife.

Valerie smiled sadly at her husband handing him a cup of tea that she had prepared for him. "Why wouldn't I be? You remember Mrs. Prewett don't you? She's one of our patients."

Boniface nodded. "Yes. Mr. Prewett was never the same after he found out about her condition. It was like all the happiness was sucked out of him. It seems like his kids are not faring that well either. I would be more than happy to have Ignatius Prewett to join us."

* * *

* * *

December 6th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with another letter from Harry.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for allowing Ignatius Prewett to come over, he's very excited! He thanks you as well for your generosity. Ohm... I have another favor to ask. Alphard Black heard about Ignatius coming over and he got totally jealous and now he want's to come over to. Soooo... I was wondering if Alphard could come over as well? His parent's are okay with it. Alphard said that they have so many family members over on the holidays that one not showing up would be blissful. Did I mention how much I love you!_ _I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me sooner about Aurora and Francis? The Longbottom's are our neighbors? Really? That's great! I have not received a letter back from them yet, but they must know about magic now right? And they'll have more siblings to? Nice. What do you mean they are competing with you? That's hilarious. Just because you adopted Tom and me? Okay gotta go! I don't want to miss breakfast._

_Love,  
Harry _

"Valerie?"

"Valerie! Where are you love? We've received another letter from Harry."

Boniface frowned slightly as he hunted the house for his wife.

As he passed the entrance to one of her family's many living rooms, he pulled up short and took a step back to look inside. As it turned out, his eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him, there was his father, Harold Potter, helping his wife put up a large green Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Father?" Boniface asked shocked as the man turned to look at him along with his wife.

"Oh Boniface! Look whom came to visit!" Valerie said to him excitedly as she went to join him at his side in a peach colored silk satin gown, circa.

"Son, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

Harold Potter was very a nice and powerful man. He was well respected over the whole wizarding world. He donated money quite often even to charity events and he was one of the many important ministry officials. Even though he was a great man, he had many faults, the main one being that Harold Potter, would always put his career before his family and for that, he didn't quite know them like he should.

He was slightly taller than his son Boniface and his jet black hair had some gray streaks in it. He wore frame-less oval glasses over his hazel-green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue business shirt, no tie, with black slacks and black business shoes. If anything, Boniface thought that his adoptive son Harrison looked more like _'his' _father then of him. It actually made him jealous thinking about it.

"I have been well thank you." Boniface answered a bit wearily. He had not seen his father for quite some time. Almost a decade.

"Do you like it?" Valerie nudged her husband. "We just need to add ornaments, lights, and stockings."

Boniface smiled sheepishly to his wife. "So this is where you have been?"

"Yes your father dropped in to invite us over for a, sort of, family reunion on christmas eve. Is that correct?" Valerie asked Harold Potter.

Harold nodded. "Yes indeed. Word got around that a Mr. Boniface Potter had adopted two boys into the Potter family. I only wish to meet them. A family reunion sounds nice, don't you think?" Harold asked his son.

"You came to vist after all these years just to know my adopted sons?" Boniface asked frowning slightly.

Sighing Harold ran his hand through his neatly cut hair. "I'm sorry son, I know it's been awhile. Please forgive me. I only wish to reunite with the family once more."

* * *

* * *

December 7th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with a letter from Charlus.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I can't believe you are letting both Alphard Black and Ignatius Prewett over for the holidays. Really? This is supposed to be just US as a family only! By the way I'm 'not' talking to Harry AT ALL. I don't care, I'm not going to speak to him for the rest of the holidays! It's not fair! It's like he doesn't want to be around his family anymore! Yes I know that stupid bond thing with Abraxas is over, and it was all a big overreaction, but he still hangs out with him! Why? I mean he doesn't even have to talk to him anymore, but he still does. Next thing you know he wants to invite Abraxas Malfoy over for the holidays. I hate this!_

_Charlus_

"I told you there would be a battle today," Valerie whispered softly in her husband's ear.

Boniface's royal blue eyes observed the mob of witches and wizards in the toy shop for a moment longer before he turned to her and said, "This _isn't_ a battle, this is just a bunch of witches fighting over some worthless trinkets, which _I_ do not want to endure."

"Well, if _you're_ scared of going in, then I guess I'll have to do it by myself," Valerie replied with an exaggerated sigh. "I want to get Ignatius Prewett one of those talking chess sets, apparently they're all the rage for kids the boys age and I understand that Ignatius father never lets him have anything fun like that."

"He's eleven. He doesn't need toys, Mr. Prewett must think that he's to old for one."

"_All_ children need toys," Valerie shot back, "are you saying that the gifts I got for our boys is childish?"

"_No-"_

"Then what are you saying?" Valerie glared at him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, dear." Boniface said stepping back defensively.

"That's what I thought." Valerie glared at her husband one more time before entering the shop.

_Dear Charlus,_

_This is your father speaking,_ _When I was five years old, my mum always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, my Professor's asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down "happy." They told me I didn't understand the question and I told them they didn't understand life._ _God doesn't give you the people you '__**want'**__. Instead he give you the people you 'need'- to teach you, to hurt you, to love you, and to make you into the person you were meant to be. Your brother is not trying to abandon the family Charlus, he's a Potter after all, even before we adopted him and you know our family quote, 'The Potter family is_ _like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts.' I don't why that's the family quote, but there you go._ _Did you even ask your brother why he wanted them over? Or did you just go and accused him of faulty accusations? Stop being judgmental or the next letter you will receive is a howler and it wont be from me._

_With Love,  
Dad

* * *

_

* * *

December 10th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with a letter from Tom.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Charlus and Harry are still not on speaking terms with each other. It's rather ridiculous really. I mean I know for a fact that Charlus doesn't mind Alphard Black, they are close to being friends actually. As for Ignatius Prewett, well everybody knows his family history, so I suppose I can not fault him for wanting to have a real Christmas. For me it will be my first as well. Anyway, I think there is a deeper meaning to Charlus' anger. I don't know what it is, but it's really annoying. Harry has tried to talk with Charlus numerous occasions, but Charlus is being a prat about it._

_So Harry said we are going to have a family reunion on Christmas eve? A sort of Christmas ball is that correct? Will I be able to invite Minerva with me if so? Also Harry has told me that Francis and Aurora have been adopted to the Longbottom family? Please tell me that they really don't live next door to us? I did not go Christmas shopping as I do not have anymore money, (I spent it all on Minerva) would you mind sending me more?_

_Sincerely,_

_Tom

* * *

_

* * *

"Can you tell me what you think about what I wrote about why I should be nice? I mean it's the least you can do since it's your fault I got in trouble with Professor Flamel in the first place, for hexing Avery. Still totally worth it though. I mean all Professor Flamel is making me do is write a letter really." Alphard said to Harry as the two boys were lounging on the black leather sofa of the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah because I forced you to hex Avery with my psychic powers." Harry said rolling his eyes as Alphard handed him his parchment.

Harry frowned when he read it, then decided to read Alphard's words out loud:

_You have to be nice else you'll spend the rest of your life fighting and competing and you'll never trust anyone and you will end up just not being very happy and stuff._

Ignatius laughed listening in also as he was seated on one of the arm chairs next to them. Harry handed Alphard his parchment back.

"You're supposed write two paragraphs, not _two _sentences Al. That was pretty pathetic writing, you wouldn't be able to get away with that if this was Professor Slunghorn you were giving this to."

_"I didn't say I was done."_ Alphard said scowling as he snatched his parchment back.

Harry Potter stared at the blank parchment of paper in front of him and sighed heavily. As if he didn't have enough worries already, between homework and the weird things that had been happening with him and his 'abduco absconditus' potion, causing him to give the potion up. He would have to just act like the eleven year old that he once was. But in addition to all that, he had been assigned to write an essay about why Defense Against The Dark Arts is beneficial for youths our age_._ Oh! And lets not forget Charlus giving his the cold shoulder for inviting his friends for the Christmas holidays. Tom act indifferently about the whole thing. Though Tom didn't approve of Charlus' behavior towards him.

Abraxas Malfoy. Harry needed Abraxas Malfoy a lot these past weeks. Even after the bonding magic was broken. Well it was because of the abduco absconditus that the spell had been demolished. He had to confess to Abraxas what was going on, well what he was on anyway. Of course somehow Abraxas could tell something was off with me. I wasn't myself and I knew that was the side affects of the potion, but I didn't know to what degree. When I told Abraxas what potion I had been taking...

_Flashback:_

"Thomas go to class or risk losing more points then you have already lost your house." Abraxas said to Tom as Tom just balled his fist up in anger.

"Tom, I'm sorry, we'll talk later, I promise, but you should really head to class and try to sort things out while I'm gone. I'll help out as soon as I can." Harry said to him apologetically.

Harry watched as Tom glared one more time at Abraxas before he stalked away. Sighing Harry watched from across the room as Charlus was giving him a look to see if he needed to get involved with Abraxas and him when he noticed that he wasn't following after Tom. Harry nudged his head towards Tom, to tell him to follow after Tom.

"Harry, we need to talk, it's of uttermost importance." Abraxas said getting Harry's attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning.

"The bond has been temporarily broken."

"Oh."

Abraxas quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Harry asked with raised eyebrow of his own.

"Venus, would you mind? I need to talk with Harrison privately." Abraxas said to his fiance.

Venus frowned for a moment, but then shrugged her shoulders. "As you wish Abraxas love. I'll just head back to the rooms-"

"Why don't you just go to class? I probably won't be long, I'll be able to catch up with you then."

Venus nodded and then walked away, her long blond hair swishing side to side as she walked.

"I think we should talk outside, I need the air." Abraxas sighed leading Harry away.

0o0o0o

"The abduco absconditus? That doesn't make any kind of sense. The abduco absconditus is a potion that controls the memory, Sort of like a digression of the mind. Why would you need a potion like that?"

Harry went to lean against the stone wall, the weather was cloudy and depressing. Looking out Harry could see where the Whomping Willow will be.

"I'm not eleven years old Malfoy, I'm actually twenty-one." Harry waited to see what Abraxas response would be.

"Look me in the eyes and say that to me again."

Harry slowly did as Abraxas asked as he looked at the frighten look of the fifteen year old boy.

"I Harold James Potter am from the future. I'm twenty-one. I'm not from this time-line. I was born July 31, 1980."

"If that is so, then what are you doing here?" Abraxas asked him confused.

"I have a mission that I must complete. If I don't then everybody from my future that I love will die. I want to see a better world than the one that I have now. I want to change the mistakes that were made."

Sighing Abraxas ran his hand through his hair. "You're twenty-one? Really? Well I guess you do have the mouth of one. Wait, so that means you know whats going to happen? In the future I mean?"

"Abraxas don't ask me questions about your future." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Shrugging Abraxas went to lean against the stone wall with Harry. "I wasn't, I was merrily thinking that once you do return, that everybody you love here will be dead will they not?" Abraxas asked him.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"That's a lot to take on, even for a twenty-one year old."

"I suppose so, but my life has never been one of happiness, not really." Harry replied back watching as Abraxas was mulling it over.

"Who all knows?"

"I haven't, oh well Avril knows. She's the one who made me the potion."

Abraxas frowned. "Is she of some importance to you or something?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Why do you speak to her after what's shes done to you?"

"Avril is not of any importance to me, more to you though."

Abraxas gave Harry a sidelong glance. "More to me how?"

Harry stood up straighter and smiled. "If you have to ask then maybe the question should be better left unknown."

"Harry, you have to talk with Headmaster Dippet about this."

Harry shook his head no. "When Professor _Dumbledore_ becomes headmaster, then I'll speak with him about it."

Abraxas stood up straighter as well. "You don't trust Headmaster Dippet?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I don't know him well enough to do so."

End Of Flashback

* * *

Boniface Potter was sleeping on the sofa, breathing lightly. The Christmas holidays was always Valerie Potter's favorite time of year. It was so peaceful, and everyone seemed so happy despite any torment they might be suffering, or fighting their way through. Valerie leaned down to the level of her beloved husband, and placed a well timed kiss on his forehead. The dark haired man tensed, and then began to awaken. Valerie could not, and would not fight the smile that crossed her. An awakening Boniface was something much like a child.

"Good morning, love," teased Valerie very gently, rubbing a hand against the other man's arm. "Come on, Boniface, you're not going to spend the morning sleeping, are you? We are to pick up the boys at noon."

Boniface turned over from where he lay on the sofa, and looked up at his wife. He then stood up and smiled. "Sorry, Valerie," he replied yawning and stretching.

"Let's get our boys."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this was adequet enough for you viewers, as last chapter I didn't get many reviews, seeing that made me think, hey, I guess that last chapter suck and nobody wants to read this anymore. I got reviews saying that this story is taking to long, well, this is going to be a very, very, very, long story. All the way till Harry is born actually. So sorry this is not a ten chapter story or whatever. I'm starting school soon, so I'll try to update when I can! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you's:** Pete91888, Alec McDowell, yougirl2, Mordanyes, Black RoseFire, Raine Haruto, MysweetAngel, LadySonics, StunningSpellRocks2345, JWOHPfan, ilenoir, misto713, Diamone, April, Rhythm15, I'S Watcher, Emeralds, 1986, Jarski, Alexandraya, Silver, XxKiamiixX, SuperiorShortness, mikey1048, Isaac Prewett

**Beta: **None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**

**- Paramore**

"Eww, don't sneeze on me." Alphard moved away from Harry whom was packing the last bit of his things in his trunk before they were to head off for the train in the hour.

"You've been sneezing and coughing for the past two days, you may be sick." Ignatius came up the stairs leaning against the door frame.

"_I'm not sick."_ Harry said grouchily, slamming his trunk top lid close.

"And you're grouchy, all signs of a sick young boy."

"Shut up, Al." Harry said standing up, levitating his trunk so that he could carry it down stairs. "Can you move?" Harry said to Ignatius, but not before sneezing twice.

"Bless you." Alphard replied.

"Sorry, my apologies." Ignatius said stepping aside.

Once Harry was out the door and down the stairs out of ear shot, both Alphard and Ignatius shared a knowing look.

"_What is taking you guys so long! Let's Go!"_ Harry shouted form down the stairs.

"The holidays are going to be a blast." Alphard said sarcastically.

When they finally made it to the Great Hall where they were supposed to meet up with Tom and Charlus. Both boys were already there of course. Tom was talking with Minerva and Charlus was talking with Conall, not as energetically as one would talk with a friend.

Alphard and Ignatius were walking behind Harry, not wanting to get in his way. Minerva was the first one to spot Harry as she frowned at his appearance and nudged Tom to get his attention towards Harry. Tom stood up from the table and met up with Harry half way.

"You look sick."

"_I'm not sick!"_ Harry practically yelled. Some passerby students were staring at them, curiously so.

Tom glared at Harry, not amused by his behavior.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that-" Harry stopped in mid sentence as he started having a coughing fit.

"You're sick and you're grouchy. Let's just head onto the train now so that Harry can maybe get some sleep on the ride home." Minerva suggested standing beside Tom.

"Mum and Dad can give him some potions when we get home." Charlus said sounding unconcerned as he gathered his things and walked away out of the Great Hall.

"That was the most words I heard him say in a while." Alphard commented.

"Whatever, let's just go _please_." Harry said wiping his nose with the sleeve of his brown vintage jacket.

"I can take care of your trunk," looking at Alphard and Ignatius Tom added, "why don't you two make yourselves useful and make sure Harry actually makes it to the train without any mishap."

Rolling his eyes Alphard put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry, your chariot awaits."

Harry was cold as he walked steadfastly towards the train. It was only a few more feet ahead, but it seemed like miles to his shivering form. The frosty air chilled him to the bone which seemed odd to him seeing as he was wearing the warmest clothing and he even had put a warming charm on himself. He could see his foggy breath as he exhaled, snow flakes dancing lightly around his face. Harry sucked in the freezing air out of distraught, but ended up feeling it sting as it traveled down his scratchy throat, and settled heavily in his lungs.

Harry watched in front of him as Charlus walked by himself as everybody else seemed concerned about him and was walking at his side. Tom was shooting daggers at Charlus back feeling annoyed with the boy, Harry could only guess anyway. Harry didn't understand Charlus anger, but he was going to try to not let it bother him.

Every muscle and joint felt stiff and achy, and Harry stumbled slightly, walking into the empty compartment that they had finally found.

'_I'm__ definitely sick.' _Harry thought as he sneezed viciously, four times in a row, and moved his arm up to hastily swipe his drippy nose with the cuff of his jacket one again. '_Nice… just what I need; a snotty jacket sleeve.'_

"Hey, you okay?" Charlus paused, concern evident on his face.

_'Oh so now he cares.'_ Tom thought as he went to sit next to Harry along with Minerva whom sat on the other side of him.

"Peachy." Harry said curling up into a ball as he sat himself by the window, leaning his head against it.

For the first time in his life Tom was looking forwards to the Christmas season. Minerva was chatting excitedly about all the things that she would be doing while she was with her family for the holidays.

"And of course there's the Potter Christmas Ball on Christmas eve. My family, we always go to one of the pure bloods Christmas Balls. It'll be exciting to go to yours. Mother took me to Paris last year to shop for dresses, maybe she'll do the same this year."

Tom leaned towards her and kissed her on the nose. "Sounds good."

"Eww," Alphard said scrunching up his nose, "I so do not want to see that!"

Tom shrugged and Minerva didn't look to be embarrassed in the slightest. Tom had forgotten whom he was in front of, it was just out of habit when he was around Minerva.

"Are we invited to the Potter Christmas Ball?" Ignatius asked Tom pointedly instead of asking Charlus whom he was sitting next to on the other side of the compartment.

"Harry invited you to our home and our parents agreed to it, so naturally as our guest you would be invited." Tom said holding Minerva's hand.

The compartment door opened and in came Dorea Black and Lucretia Black.

"Why is there so many of you guys in here?" Dorea asked frowning in distaste.

"There's plenty of room, Dorea," Alphard said smirking at Tom and Minerva, "Just have Minnie sit on Tom's lap and everything will be good."

This time Minerva did blush in embarrassment much to Tom's amusement. Tom usually didn't like the idea of public displays of affections but found that at this moment the idea of Minerva sitting on his lap didn't bother him at all and was actually quite appealing.

"Argh! Forget it, we'll sit somewhere else." Dorea said, throwing up her hands in defeat. "Come on Lucretia." The compartment door shut back once more.

"Oh good, the train is moving!" Minerva said looking towards the window where Harry still had his head leaned up against it, snoring in fact.

As the train moved to his destination, everybody seemed to be ignoring Charlus except Conall whom seemed to have some kind of sympathy for him.

* * *

* * *

"Bugger Ignatius, could you actually try to do something? You lazy ass." Alphard said as they were walking off the train.

"You know what Alphard? I've been moving crap all day-"

_"Har-bear!"_

Harry cringed as his great grandmother's voice yelled out to him from across the platform. Alphard was laughing beside him.

"That's so embarrassing." Ignatius said hiding his own laughter.

Hearing many snickers from his classmates, Harry trudged sluggishly forward.

"Hey mum," Harry said to his mother, sounding like his nose was totally clogged up.

"Harry, you look like an absolute mess! And your hair!" his mother chided him, "And where is your brothers?"

Boniface came to Harry's rescue as he went forward to hug Harry, but ended up frowning as he put his palm on Harry's forehead.

"I'm here," Tom said, he was forced to meet Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall. Having met her parents, Tom had pulled away telling her that he had to go greet his parents. Bidding her and her family farewell.

Mrs. Potter turned towards her son and smiled, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the forehead. "My you look refreshed, my darling," she crooned and then seemed to see the two wizards standing behind Harry,

"Where are my manners, you must be Ignatius Prewett." Mrs. Potter hugged Ignatius as if he was her own son.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Thank you for inviting me over for the holidays." Ignatius said shyly.

"You are welcome, Ignatius." Valerie Potter said smiling as she went to hug Alphard Black as well.

Bowing Alphard kissed Mrs. Potter's hand in a courtly manner. "Thank you for your invitation, Mrs. Potter."

"Don't hit on my mother, Black." Charlus said coming up behind him with both his and Harry's luggage.

"Valerie, Harry seems to have gotten himself sick. Let's take the boys home so that I can give Harry the proper potions to take." Boniface said putting his arms around Harry, trying to comfort the sick child.

"Har-bear has been grouchy all morning. He's really sick." Alphard said smirking at Harry as said boy glared at him.

"Tom, I can't reach Alphard from here-" Harry said but didn't finish his words as Tom already knew what Harry's intentions were for him to do as Tom punched Alphard on his right arm.

"Ow!" Alphard said mouth open in shock as he rubbed his arm.

"Let's behave shall we?" Valerie said hiding her amusement.

* * *

* * *

**The next morning:**

Harry woke up with a painful sensation in his throat. He told himself _'Well, every ones throat is raspy when they first get up. Actually, it's not suppose to be a burning feeling though.'_

"Are you alright, Harry?" Tom asked him from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, too tired and worn out to do anything else. "I've been better."

Frowning, Tom got up from his bed and walked towards Harry's. "Your voice sounds horrible," Tom put his hand on Harry's forehead, "and you're burning up. I'll get Mum and Dad."

Before Harry could even get a word in, Tom was already gone, out the door.

Tom came back into the room three minutes later with Boniface.

"Can I look in your throat?"

"Ye…yes." His throat was burning with pain. Boniface looked at his throat with the tip of his wand which was shinny light so that Boniface could see his throat clearly.

"Your throat is really red," Boniface frowned to himself,"hmm…" he put the light out with a swishing motion with his wand. "You need your tonsils out."

"What?" Harry asked raspy holding his throat repeatedly.

"Yes, you do. Sorry kiddo. You're going to St. Mungo's." Boniface wasn't bothered, his training as a Healer enabled him to deal with such things and after he'd gave Harry some fever reducer potion and spelled fresh clothing on him, he picked Harry up to carry him so he could Floo Harry to the hospital. Harry was already out with the potion he had given him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tom asked worried.

Boniface just smiled at Tom. "If it is tonsillitis like I think, Harry will be there for about four days."

"And if it's not?"

"Don't worry son, Harry will be fine." Boniface promised. "Would you mind throwing some powder-?"

Tom threw some powder in the fireplace, making it turn green. "St. Mungo's Hospital."

Harry had been silent for two days now.

He didn't seem to be in any physical pain, he just couldn't talk at the moment. The Healer had been to see him three times in the two days that he remembered anyway and whenever he was there he'd concluded that Harry had contracted Tonsillitis. When he had finally gotten his tonsils surgically removed that afternoon he remembered his family and friends being there, but to be perfectly honest, he was totally out of it. The last thing he heard before he blacked out were "Harry, you got your tonsils out and there were complications", and the last thing he felt was somebody kissing his forehead. Then, he must have slept once again.

When Harry opened his eyes, they found Tom's bright blue ones that were slightly red just staring at him. Harry sat up straighter on his bed and looked around to see it was just him and Tom in a privet room with one huge window and four white walls.

"What's the matter, Tom? What happened?" Harry asked as his voice came out hoarse.

"You had an allergic reaction to one of the potions and you stopped breathing. You were in a coma for six days." Harry just stared at Tom confused.

"What?"

"You woke up last night for a minute, but then went back to sleep. It's four in the morning right now. Everybody went home except Dad. He's been monitoring you."

Harry frowned, his memory still fuzzy and he was still really tired. "I'm sorry, I'm still really tired, maybe you can explain this to me later on?" Harry asked him.

Tom nodded in understanding. Harry watched as Tom climb in bed with him, and wrap his arms around Harry before he fell asleep himself. Harry felt guilty for making Tom worry. I mean he must have been super exhausted if he just fell asleep so suddenly and his eyes were red like he had been crying. Not even a simple surgery could go right for Harry. It was like he was meant for trouble to come his way. Harry soon fell right back to sleep himself.

"Harry?"

The voice wasn't at all whom he expected to be, and he craned his head towards the speaker, who was to his right.

"Alphard?" he asked, and was surprised when his voice was hoarse and tiny. It sounded as if it hadn't been used in awhile. "What...?"

"Good to see you awake, Har-bear," Alphard laughed quietly, as he moved from his spot on the wooden chair next to Harry's bed and gave him a fierce hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Tom? He was here this morning?" Harry asked confused.

"He's fine, your mother finally convinced him to go home and take a shower and eat something. He was really worried about you. Everybody was." Alphard said giving Harry some space.

"I got an allergic reaction?" Harry asked.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders. "Of course only you would have an allergic reaction to a potion. The Healers didn't know what to do, they've never had a patient allergic to anything they give them."

"Did you go back home with your parents?" Harry asked.

"Why would I? You were in a near death experience and you were supper sick, sicker once you got that allergic reaction. Your blood, erm... they needed to find you more blood with a match close to yours or you would die."

"Oh, who donated their blood to me?" Harry asked confused as to way Alphard was trying not to laugh.

"Your parents weren't a right match, nor were your brothers-"

"They're my family, how did my blood not match theirs?"

"Like I said, they need the 'right' blood type as close as possible to yours. So... your mother tried to find somebody on her side of the family."

Harry dread the words that he knew was coming. "Nobody on her side matched yours either, it wasn't Abraxas." Alphard laughed.

"You prat! Just tell me already!" Harry hit Alphard with his pillow.

Alphard smiled at him for a moment. "You're welcome."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "It was you? Really?"

Alphard nodded.

"Thank you. I owe you a wizard's debut for sure."

Alphard just shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, but I highly doubt that it's necessary, we're friends and that's what friends are for."

"What about Ignatius?"

"He stayed as well, I mean he really didn't have a choice anyway, his family is in Australia."

"Charlus?"

"Ugh... Charlus and Tom got into it while you were in a coma."

Harry sighed and laid back fully onto his pillows.

"Tom accused Charlus for not caring enough and Charlus lost it and punched Tom in his face-"

"No." Harry said shielding his face with his hands.

Alphard tried not to laugh. "Once your parents broke them apart Charlus told Tom that he would give his life to you and that he was just as worried for you as Tom was..." Alphard shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "then Tom started crying and this whole bonding thing happened with the two of them as they hugged it out." Alphard shrugged his shoulders once again.

"That must have made you very uncomfortable." Harry said smiling.

Alphard rolled his eyes. "My family are not the hugging, sharing and caring type."

"Yet you just hugged me so willingly just a few moments ago." Harry commented.

Alphard stood up from the bed. "That's different."

"How so?" Harry asked eyebrow raised.

"You're my best friend and I guess your family actually did rub off me they way they baby you guys."

"It's called love." Harry replied back.

"Yeah, yeah," Alphard said offhandedly walking toward the door, "I'll get your Dad to let him know you're awake."

"Thanks, Al." Harry said as Alphard rolled his eyes before he walked out the door.

* * *

* * *

**One Week Later December 24, 1938: **

"Does anyone know who Harry is going with to the ball?" Alphard asked at the breakfast table.

Ignatius and Charlus shook their heads. Tom on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Harry is sitting right next to you, idiot."

"Tom! What have I been saying to you about your manners to Harry's guest?" Valerie said to him. Boniface was seated next to his wife as well, eating his omelets that the house elves had prepared for them.

"Sorry, mum." Tom replied offhandedly as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Alphard is upset that he can't have Harry for a date. He asked Harry too late." Ignatius said smirking as he buttered his toast.

"For your information, I asked Harry at our last week of Hogwarts if he wanted to take one of my cousins, but he said that he had already asked someone else, and that she said yes to him." Alphard explained.

Everybody except Harry's great grandparents looked at Harry for confirmation. Boniface and Valerie already knew whom Harry's date was.

"It's not a big secret, I just didn't feel like explaining it to Alphard while I was sick. I invited Aurora Longbottom, as a '_friend_' to come with me." Harry explained.

"You mean that girl who was in the orphanage with you?" Alphard asked.

"Yes, she and her brother got adopted by the Longbottom's."

"Oh... does she have any sisters?"

"Seriously?" Tom asked frowning.

"What? I don't have a date! Ignatius is going with Lucretia, thanks to me by the way," Alphard added to Ignatius whom blushed, " Tom is going with Minerva and Charlus is going with that Ravenclaw girl Melissa Babbling."

"Actually, miss Aurora does have sisters Alphard. two in fact, but unfortunately none of them are at your age, well except maybe Kayley, she's ten, she'll be starting Hogwarts next year." Valerie said to Alphard whom smiled.

"Should I go over to their house and ask? Seeing as you're next door neighbors and everything. I think a letter would be sort of ridiculous."

"Actually Alphard, I think a letter would be wise, Ms. Longbottom is sending her daughter to a fancy place to get a dress, I think it would be a good idea to inform them that you are intending to ask their other daughter as well. We will not be seeing the Longbottom's till this evening." Boniface said wiping his face with his napkin.

"Okay, I'll get started on that letter then. Excuse me." Alphard stood up and left out the room.

"Father, what are we doing prior till then?" Tom asked.

Sighing, Boniface ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair. "You're going to see your uncles today. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. They were named after-"

"The Peverell family? Excuse me sir, I just didn't realize that this family is so ancient. The Peverell's were really famous." Ignatius said with awe.

"The Cloak of invisibility was passed down from mother to child, until one of them had a son, continuing the father to son tradition, which of course nobody knows where the cloak is, I'm guessing Uncle Ignotus has it Dad?" Charlus asked.

"Son, why don't you ask your uncle when we see him?"

"Why are we seeing them now all of a sudden?" Tom asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"What do you think Tom? Family reunion tonight ring a bell?" Charlus asked him sarcastically.

Tom glared at Charlus for pointing out the obvious.

"Don't be mean to your brother Charlus. My brothers are triplets Tom and they all live together, They are very close to each other so much that they ignored my existence up to now. Well they are twelve years older than me and I never saw them much anyway. They are inventors and good at it. I just have a small meeting with them and then we'll be on our way. Let's be ready in an hour, is that good for everybody?"

"Yes, sir." The boys agreed at the same time.

"Harry?" Tom asked while they were getting dressed in their bedroom.

"Yeah?" Harry asked putting on his blue plaid shirt.

"Why are the Peverell's famous?" Tom asked him curiously so.

Harry sat down on his bed and faced Tom while Tom was putting on his snow boots.

"In the 'The Tale of the Three Brothers', the Peverell brothers are described to have received the Hallows from Death himself, After using their magical talents to cross a treacherous river that would have assuredly killed them otherwise, and Antioch, for his prize, asked for "a wand more powerful than any other in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death!" and so Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, made a wand from a branch, and gave it to Antioch.

That being a supposedly fictional tale, it is more likely that Antioch invented the wand himself. Later, the three brothers separated. Antioch traveled towards a distant village, and met a wizard with whom he had a quarrel. With the Elder Wand as his weapon, Antioch easily won the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead, Antioch lodged in an inn to celebrate, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched "_from Death himself_", and of how it made him invincible. That night, as Antioch slept, another wizard crept upon him, stole the wand, and killed its owner."

"Can you image what you could do with a wand like that?" Tom mused to himself. Harry's head saw the future Dark Lord.

"Great and terrible things." Harry replied.

"You wouldn't want a wand like that?" Tom asked him with raised eyebrows.

"No. I've no reason for such a wand when mine works just as perfectly."

"You're a fool." Tom said frowning.

"And you're a power hungry _prat_. Can I go on with the story?"

Tom just folded his arms to his chest in response.

"Okay now Cadmus Peverell is the second son of the three brothers who were the initial owners of the Deathly Hallows. Cadmus, as the middle brother, was the owner of the Resurrection Stone, which recalled the dead (in his case his lover) until he realized the limitations of the stone, and killed himself to join the woman he loved in death. Though rumors presumed it much more likely that Cadmus merely created or enchanted the stone rather then receiving it from Death, with the tale coming into being given the abilities of the stone (along with the Elder Wand and invisibility Cloak)."

"Sounds useless." Tom replied.

"Sounds like something I would want to have. To recall somebody that you loved, lost to death." Harry murmured.

"Your parents." Tom whispered to him.

"Yours?" Harry said back.

"I have parents." Tom said narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Right." Sighing Harry continued.

"Ignotus was the youngest of the three Peverell brothers and did not trust Death by any means, and rather than ask for something to further his own desires, he requested the power to leave that meeting without being followed by Death. Death, not wishing to betray any hint of his true intentions, begrudgingly took his invisibility cloak and gave it to Ignotus. Ignotus' two brothers met terrible fates due to the murderous lust the Elder Wand created in wizards and the limitations of the Resurrection Stone.

However, Ignotus used the Cloak of Invisibility to hide from Death, successfully eluding him for many years. Finally, when he was an old man and had lived a happy, long life, Ignotus took off the Cloak, passed it on to his son, and went with Death as an old friend, but on his own terms and not those of Death."

"Do you think Uncle Ignotus has the Cloak of Invisibility?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders standing up to look for his own snow boots.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said spotting his brown snow boots in his closet.

"Do you know why Dad is not close to his brothers?"

Harry looked back at Tom to see him frowning, still sitting on his bed.

"I don't know that either, Tom, but I've noticed that both Dad and Mum have been making efforts to make sure that you, Charlus, and I stay close with each other."

"We will though." Tom said confident.

"I don't know about that, Tom. You can be a real pain in the ass." Harry said smirking at Tom's outraged look.

"Like you're just Mr. Sunshine yourself." Tom retorted back as Harry walked back towards him.

"You complain about _everything_!" Harry countered as he gently poked Tom's ribs to get his point across.

"Tom...?" Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion. '_Is he shaking?'_

Suddenly, Harry heard a soft gasp for air before Tom began trembling again. Frowning, Harry poked Tom harder.

This time a soft laugh escaped Tom.

Harry grinned evilly. "Tom...you wouldn't happen to be..._ticklish_...would you?" Harry began to goose Tom ribs and soon, he was on the floor, laughing and begging for mercy. "C-Cut it out, _stop_! _Stop it!_ CHARLUS!"

Charlus came running in, his room right across from their own. Seeing the scene for himself, Charlus just rolled his eyes.

"_Help me!"_ Tom gasped out, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sure!" Charlus said joining Harry in the fun.

_"Come on, stop!"_ Tom laughed.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Charlus said playfully as he tickled his belly. "Can't handle a little tickle fight?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAAH!" Tom squealed as his belly was tickled, he struggled to get loose before he would explode. Finally, he kicked both brothers to the ground,  
and raced out his bedroom.

"Ha, you won't get away that easily!" Charlus said and ran after him. Harry stayed behind to get his shoes on and the rest of his other clothing on.

"STOP IT! MUM, DAD, CHARLUS WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry laughed hard when he heard Tom yell at the top of his lungs.

"ALPHARD, CUT IT OUT!" Harry laughed all over again. I guess Alphard had joined in on the fun.

* * *

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the Floo and practically fell onto the floor. He had still never gotten the hang of using the thing. The fire flared green briefly and Alphard came flying out to slam into Harry.

"Alphard!" Harry said with a whine as he pushed himself up.

"Sorry." Alphard laughed.

"Most people don't have a problem with it, except Ignotus." Both Harry and Alphard looked up as 'three' men came up to greet them. Just as more of Harry's family members came through the Floo.

All three men were wearing a big chunky sweater, fisherman's hook knit with five large buttons and pockets. One in a light gray, the other in navy blue, and one in dark red. The three of them were wearing brown slacks and sneakers. They all had mid-back length jet black hair and hazel-green eyes.

"Sorry, sir. I have never gotten the hang of using the Floo." Harry replied as both he and Alphard straighten themselves up.

"Bugger the Floo I say, I'm Ignotus Potter by the way." Ignotus said winking at Harry. He wore the navy blue sweater.

"Uncle Ignotus! Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Charlus asked him, practically pushing Harry aside to ask the man.

"Charlus!" Boniface gave Charlus a disapproval look.

All three men laughed.

"What Dad? You said I could ask once we got here." Charlus said.

"So we know that the outspoken one is Charlus, which ones are my newest nephews Harrison and Thomas?" The triplet in the light gray sweater asked.

Tom brought his hand out first to shake the man's hand. "I'm Thomas sir and the one that got pushed aside so delicately is Harrison." Tom said as Charlus rolled his eyes.

"Well Thomas, Harrison, I'm your Uncle Antioch and this is your Uncle Cadmus," Antioch nodded his head towards his brother that was sitting on the sofa armchair, "you've already met Ignotus."

"These are my friends, Alphard Black and Ignatius Prewett. They're staying over our house for the holidays." Harry said.

"Hello, sir." Both boys said awkwardly.

"Oh we have a Black in our house brothers." Cadmus said amused.

"It's a very rare occasion that a Potter would ever befriend a Black and vise-verse." Ignotus said.

"Probably because none of them landed in Slytherin." Harry replied back.

Antioch laughed while his other two brothers stared in shock. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you can talk to snakes."

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked. This made Antioch stare at him in shock while his other two brothers laughed.

"Come brother, we have a lot to talk about don't we?" Ignotus said to Boniface.

"How about you boys have a snow fight outside? Have some fun." Valerie said to the kids.

"Okay." Charlus said racing out the door.

"You can talk to snakes?" Ignatius whispered to Harry.

"He's not the only one." Tom replied.

"I thought you knew, Ignatius, I mean Harry has a pet snake that sleeps on his bed. That and the numerous conversations that Harry has with it." Alphard replied.

"I didn't know I was being loud." Harry replied sheepishly. He hadn't know that Alphard knew as well.

"I'm not deaf you know. Avery and Nott hear you as well, that's one of the reasons why they leave you alone."

"They're still messing with you?" Tom asked frowning.

"Not lately, no." Harry said to him when they finally reached the door that Charlus left open.

"Wow," whispered both Alphard and Ignatius said when they saw the snow-covered yard. Charlus was laid down on the ground making a snow angel.

"You ready for a fight?" Alphard said nudging Harry.

Harry grinned, and nodded picking up a handful of snow. "Oh yeah." Harry threw the snow at Tom whom hadn't expected it as it landed square in his face.

Alphard bent down laughing. Ignatius was shocked that Harry had did it knowing Tom's wrath.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as Tom chased after him.

"Charlus! Watch out!" Harry yelled, before him, but it was too late, Alphard and Ignatius launched a snowball attack on Charlus while he was still laid out on the ground. Harry was hiding behind a tree, but now was definitely running for it again as snowballs were coming his way by Tom.

"Hey!" said Charlus shock. His upper body was covered in snow.

Charlus got two handfuls of snow, to chase Alphard and Ignatius with. "Come back here!"

Every time Tom got near Harry, he would attack him with more snow. "You okay Harry?" he asked as Harry fell and disappeared down a hole.

Harry just started laughing. "Alphard?"

"I thought I was going to be buried alive! Charlus made a huge hole and dumped snow on top of me!"

"Tom can you get us out of here?" Harry called out to him.

"Grab my hand!" Tom said stretching his hand out for Harry to reach.

"I think Charlus took this way too far." Tom said amused as Harry helped Alphard out.

They continued with the snowball fight for another fifteen minutes until Boniface called out to them.

"It's time to go home boys! Let's go!"

* * *

* * *

**The Potter Ball:**

**(A/N It's going to be a long detail about what they are wearing, so feel free to skip it if you like)**

"No way, I'm not going," Charlus said. "I'm not wearing _this_."

Tom heard his mother sigh exasperatedly. His door was open along with Charlus door.

"Merlin," Valerie said, "Charlus dear, the outfit is gorgeous and you look fabulous in it!"

"No."

"Charlus is such a prat." Tom said to Harry whom was looking at himself in their three way seven foot mirror. Harry just looked at Tom and rolled his eyes.

Harry, Tom, Charlus, Alphard and Ignatius changed into their dress robes up in their rooms, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Charlus apparently. Harry hadn't had a chance too see how Charlus looked, just Tom.

Both Tom and Harry were wearing a black tux with white ruffles in front of his white shirt inside. Kind of what Harry wore in his fourth year at the Yule Ball. Tom didn't need to do anything with his hair, he just brushed it. Harry on the other hand, he had to brush it, gel it back, magic, just to make it stay put.

"Hey Tom? Do you know how to dance?" he asked, turning around to face Tom once more.

Tom blushed slightly at that but replied. "Yes. Mum showed me."

"Knock, Knock. You guys ready? Not including your princess brother?" Alphard asked them standing in their door way along with Ignatius.

"Shut up, Alphard!" Charlus said from inside his room.

Alphard wore a white tux with a light blue vest and ruffled shirt. His hair was brushed back and parted on the side. Ignatius didn't do much to his hair like Tom, though he was wearing a black tux as well with a red vest and black tie.

Ignatius rolled his eyes, "lets go downstairs."

As they came to the base of the stairs, and walked into the living room. Harry, Tom, Alphard and Ignatius were surprised to see that there dates were already there, including Charlus, which, wasn't Melissa Babbling.

Dorea Black wore robes of gold that shimmered in the firelight and went perfectly with her sandy blonde hair. Underneath the robe she wore a black cutout eyelet fabric that was dotted with flower detailing, along with adjustable grosgrain straps, empire bodice stripes with ribbon, lace and floral pattern, and the hem with a matching ribbon and panel of lace, and full satin lining. Her hair was falling around her in curls that shone and she wore golden sandals that were a perfect match to the robes. She had on little make-up but what she did wear, accented her features perfectly.

Lucretia Black wore a red dress robe with a red dress with a corset top with a big bow in the middle and a ruffle skirt bottom. She wore black sandals and her hair was left down with a black bow ribbon tied around her hair. Ignatius nodded his head at her in greeting and linked his arms around hers.

Minerva McGonagall smiled when she saw Tom. Harry thought she looked quite pretty in robes of blue wearing a blue brightly colored flower print silk baby doll dress that had a silver belt around the wast; underneath her robe. She wore a little make-up on her face. Her hair was put up in a curly bun. Tom thought so as well as he stared at her as they linked arms.

Kayley Longbottom, She wore robes of navy blue, with a simple navy blue plaid dress that had a black ribbon tied around the waist into a bow underneath. Her short brown hair in small curls and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists. Her honey brown eyes brighten up when she spotted Alphard as she linked her arms with Alphard right away. Alphard looked like he was trying not to frown in discomfort.

Aurora Ziliac Longbottom, she wore a simple black cloak and the dress she wore was a pretty white outfit with a sleeveless dress with a high waist flare skirt. shoulder straps, faux button at top front with a tie strap at ruched waist and lace trim at the hem. She had on white socks with white sandals. It was the fashion in that year and it fitted her nicely. Her hair was in a high curly ponytail. She dressed like the elven year old she was.

A few minutes later Charlus finally walked down with his mother.

Valerie Potter walked down the stairs wearing a very long silver silk gown with a deep v-neck neckline and sweep design in mermaid trumpet silhouette. There were many diamonds displayed all over her dress. You couldn't even see her feet and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She left her hair down straight, not it's regular curly locks.

Charlus wore a white tux jacket with a pink vest and pink tie inside; his pants were black along with is shoes and his hair was brushed back put in a low ponytail. This made Alphard's day as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"How do I look? Melissa Babbling canceled on you at the last minute so Alphard _and_ Harry asked me to fill in for her." Dorea said shrugging taking Charlus lack of talking the wrong way.

"You look okay." Charlus replied shrugging.

Harry groaned along with Alphard.

"_Jerk_! I did not even have to come you know-"

"You look great Dorea, honestly, don't take Charlus words seriously."

"Yes, you really do." Aurora said helping Harry out.

Dorea just scowled and folded her arms to her chest.

"Are we finally ready? Everybody here?" my father asked, checking the watch wrapped around his wrist; he huffed and pulled his white sleeve down over his wrist. Charlus was dressed to match Boniface, which was pretty funny. Though Tom seemed to think it was favoritism, father and son matching, but once he saw the pink, he got over it.

It should have been like any other ball night. We should have arrived, been greeted, received a glass of champagne, well Valerie and Boniface and then made our way to the crowd that had already gathered. But, it wasn't just _any_ ball night. This was the very ball that we had planned on going to, this was a 'family reunion' ball.

I suppose everyone tried to act normally, but there was definitely a delayed reaction. I mean the shock of seeing so many Potters at once.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The tables were about a hundred small made of glass, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

"Boniface," Mr. Harold Potter said, reached out to take Boniface hand. He placed his other hand on my father's shoulder. "It's good to see you. Let me get you all some champagne—" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed the kids around his son.

"Which one are yours? Well beside the obvious one with green eyes, he's a Potter for sure." Harold said smiling down at Harry as he bent down to Harry's level and hugged him.

"It's shocking how much you look like me as a child. What's your name?"

"Erm... Harrison sir. Harry." Harry said smiling sheepishly.

Harold Potter's smile got even bigger. Then he whispered in Harry's ear. "You're going to be my favorite grandson." Then Harold straighten up again.

"Okay I'm missing Charlus and Thomas?"

Charlus was the first one to greet Harold as he walked up to him and lightly hugged him for the first time. "I'm Charlus grandpa Harold."

"Charlus Jamie Potter, is that you? I remember seeing baby pictures of you. My have you grown. Your grandma was very honored that your middle name was named after her." Harold said squeezing Charlus shoulder. "You have your looks from your mother of course."

Charlus slightly frowned at that but shrugged it off.

"I'm Thomas." Tom said bringing his hand out.

"Don't be silly, come here." Harold gave Tom a huge hug.

"You can definitely pass for a Potter young man."

"I'm a Potter, sir." Tom said. Minerva smiled proudly at him.

"Yes you are." Harold agreed smiling as well.

"Let's go dance, Tom," Minerva said, still smiling at him.

He smiled back and took her hand gently. Then Tom led them out onto the dance floor. Despite the fact that a waltz was being played by the live band, they stalked off to their own corner and slow danced.

"It's not often, well, ever that the Potter family come together for a family reunion. So you kids go ahead and enjoy yourselves." Harold said to the group.

"Shall, we?" Harry asked Aurora whom nodded.

They began to dance with ease, it wasn't as dramatic as Harry's fourth year when all eyes were on him. The rest of the group followed after them.

"Tom has changed so much." Aurora said watching both Tom and Minerva.

"Yeah, he has." Harry replied back watching the couple as well.

"He's not so... _angry_." Aurora said looking back at Harry.

Harry just smiled. "He has a family and a girlfriend now. I think that's all he really needed, just for somebody to care about him and his well-being."

Aurora smiled as well. "He still doesn't like me or my brother does he?"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Not particularly no."

"The Longbottoms are a really nice family. I have two sisters and one more brother Ryan, he's in Huff.. huff-"

"Huffelpuff." Harry helped her out.

"Yes, thanks. He's twelve years old. Till Kayley and Ava go to Hogwarts poor Francis is stuck with a bunch of girls at home."

Harry just smiled. "So you're adjusting then, to the magic I mean?"

"Oh Francis and I are supper jealous, I mean all the wonderful things you guys can do. It's amazing. At first we thought that we got adopted by crazy people, but after we seen it for ourselves... it was overwhelming to say the least."

* * *

* * *

**December 25, 1938:**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Charlus Potter's voice echoed through the currently empty halls of the Potter Mansion.

"Does he have to be so bloody loud!" Tom said grouchily sitting up, just as Harry put his pillow over his head.

"Of course I do! It's Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Charlus repeated staring at his brother as he walked in. Then he went over to Harry's bed and started jumping up and down on it when he noticed that Harry was ignoring him, "and besides how else are we gonna wake Harry up?"

"Need more sleep. I'll be merry later."

"Get up or I'll keep bugging you until you do and you know how annoying I'm."

I'm up, I'm up!" Harry said groaning as he sat up with very messy hair. Harry reached over to grab his glasses at his bedside table.

"Merry Christmas!" Alphard came into the room in his green plaid pajamas along with Ignatius at his side. "Are we going to open presents now?"Alphard asked, looking at Charlus hopefully who looked at him for a second before nodding excitedly.

"PRESENTS!" Both Alphard and Charlus ran out the room.

"They are so immature." Tom said getting out of his bed along with Harry.

"I would be to if I wasn't so tired." Harry said yawning and stretching.

"UNCLE IGNOTUS GAVE ME THE IVISIBILITY CLOAK!" Charlus shouted excitedly.

"Let's go before Charlus rips everything up in excitement." Harry said following after Ignatius.

Charlus was all over the pile of presents sitting under the Christmas tree that the house elves had set up the night before with each person's presents underneath it. Both Boniface and Valerie were siting on the couch drinking coffee or tea, Harry didn't know.

"Ok this one's for you Tom from Harry, this one's again for you from me this time," Charlus called out as he chucked the presents over his shoulder in the general direction he knew Tom was standing.

Harry watched on amazed as Charlus did this with his great grandparents seemingly unfazed by what was happening as Harry caught both presents with lightning fast reflexes years quidditch had taught him when Charlus had tossed presents at him.

After a few moments went both Harry and Tom sat with Charlus and Ignatius followed after them.

"What's the matter Har?" Charlus asked, noticing his brothers' confused expression.

"Nothing, it's just you and mum and dad act though it's an everyday occurrence for Christmas presents to be thrown at each other."

Alphard laughed along with Charlus and his great grandparents.

"Well it's not an everyday occurrence, just every year. When Charlus was seven, he decided that he wanted to hand out everybody's presents and we stupidly let him, there were a few minor injuries that year. Every year after that he's just done it, you get used to it after a while." Boniface explained to Harry.

"What does this do?" Tom asked opening Harry's present first.

"It's a Sneakoscope. It's a type of Dark Detector. It lights up, spins, and whistles if someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby. Which it hasn't done, so you're safe." Harry said smiling at him. "Don't worry, I also got you a book to,_ 'The Origins__ of Wizardry' _nine hundred pages and I got you a photo of me, Charlus, and you_._"

"I got you a book to because Harry said you would like a book more because you like to read. I got you _'Potter Line History'_ and _'Legendary Snakes'_." Charlus said smiling at Tom.

"Thanks." Tom said sheepishly in return.

"A mirror, really Harry?" Alphard asked rolling his eyes.

"It's a two-way mirror. I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. I got Ignatius one to. Neat right? Imagine all the fun we'll have in detention."

Alphard laughed along with Ignatius.

"Harry! Don't encourage your friends to be in detention." Valerie said to him.

"I was just joking." Harry said winking at Alphard.

Harry opened a box that contained a golden ticket. A year's worth of Honeydukes sweet shop. "Thanks Al, that must have cost a lot."

"Well it's basically for me to. Share the wealth." Alphard said grinning at him.

Harry just gave a small laugh.

"Tom, how did you know that I would be interested in this?" Charlus asked holding up a book about famous qudditch stars.

Tom just rolled his eyes. "I got Harry one similar to yours. Theirs also a box with it that has a snitch in it with both your initials on them."

Charlus leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you."

Tom was looking down in embarrassment. "Yeah, thanks Tommy." Harry added as well, smirking knowing that Tom hated that nickname.

"Aww..." Alphard said making Tom really turn red in embarrassment.

"Shut up."

"Is this a compass?" Harry asked confused as he opened the golden object.

"It's not a normal one, not that it doesn't help you find directions, but it also directs you to what you want the most. You see theirs pictures of each person of the family or it just points to the word Potter and of course north, south, east, west, and it has drawings of other things as well. Like for instance if you were looking for your shoes, theirs a picture of a shoe there and it points to which way it is, see... north, towards your bedroom."

"Thanks Charlus! This is great, I'm definitely going to need this." Harry said wrapping the compass around his neck.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the Auto-Answer Quill." Harry whispered to Ignatius whom smirked in return wearing a brown jumper that Valerie had made for him.

"Hey, there's one more present under there." Charlus said suddenly, starring at the tree, "I swear it wasn't there before."

"Who's it for?" Boniface asked curiously.

"Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked. I mean he had already received fifteen presents total so far.

Charlus walked back over to his place by the fire and sat down next to Harry. "It's a really small box. It says To Harrison, with love Grandpa Harold."

Harry opened the small golden wrapping paper. The contents within the small box held a small silver whistle like flute. Harry immediately knew what it was a he grinned and blew into it. A whitish brown Labrador retriever puppy came running into the living room and into Harry's lap. It looked about nine weeks old.

"Well we know who grandpa favors." Tom said sourly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tom, its for all of us." Harry said as he held the puppy whom liked his face.

"He gave it to you. The box has your name on it." Tom argued.

"Tom, don't start, it's for_ all of us_ okay." Harry said starting to get annoyed.

"Boys lets not fight-" Valerie started.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Tom said grouchily. Harry passed the dog over to Charlus whom grinned at the puppy, playing with it.

"Why are you being a jerk?" Harry asked Tom.

"Harry-" Boniface started on him.

"I'm not being a jerk-"

"No I'm sorry I mean a _jealous_ jerk."

"Boy's that's enough! Stop it this instance! It's Christmas!" Boniface said sternly sitting up on the sofa.

"It was." Harry muttered under his breath. When there was silence in the room, Harry looked up to see if everybody had heard his words.

"What?" Harry asked when everybody was just staring at him, or more like the top of his head. The Labrador retriever started barking.

Harry felt through his hair, but it felt normal. "Why are guys staring at me like that?" Harry asked getting slightly worried. Valerie gasped covering her mouth.

"Harry," Alphard said still staring, "your hair just turned purple."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if I didn't add everybody whom reviewed me, it was greatly appreciated. I worked 'VERY' hard on this chapter. I'm very proud with it if I must say so myself. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. If I forgot to add something else I'm sorry, it's 1:47 am so forgive me for my forgetfulness.

**P.S.** Because I'm super awesome... because of Alphard's blood mixed in with Harry's, Harry is now a Metamorphmagus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you!:**** PriyanshPotter, btvsf19, blackroselover, cecilia ann, CJ Izzy303, LaughingAngelsGibberish, daemonkieran, Obviously Anonymous, RRW ( I got some of my ideas from you), MysweetAngel, Bornfromtheashes, Bubbleflowergirl, Lientjuhh, Raine Haruto, wandamarie, Isaac Prewett, Pic16, JWOHPfan, LadySonics, fallen-Petals15, yogirl2, Xx Kiamii xX, Brooksloklear, Diamone, Nuramon, mikey1048, HarryPotterismyentirelife, ej-83, violet-snowflake, Echo Nightingale-Phantom, goku, Goldenfightergirl, Mordanyes**

**Beta:**None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my ideas. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Be An Optimist Prime,**

**Not A Negatron.**

**December 31, 1938**

_**Is A War Upon Us?**_

_Britain and France pursued a policy of appeasement in the hope that Hitler would not drag Europe into another world war. Appeasement expressed the widespread British desire to heal the wounds of World War I and to correct what many British officials regarded as the injustices of the Versailles Treaty. Some officials regarded a powerful Germany as a bulwark against the Soviet Union. _

_The crisis was caused when Germany demanded Czechoslovakia cede the Sudetenland. British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain and French Prime Minister Édouard Daladier urged Czechoslovakia to concede to Germany's demand for the Sudetenland, which had a population of about 3.2 million ethnic Germans. _

_An impasse over the Sudetenland led to Italian Prime Minister Benito Mussolini, under the strong influence of his friend German Chancellor Adolph Hitler, suggesting that the leaders of Germany, Italy, France and Great Britain meet in Munich to resolve the issue. Benes, nor any other Czechoslovakian leader, was invited to the meeting._

_At the meeting, Chamberlain and Daladier conceded the Sudetenland to Hitler in return for his pledge that he would not seek further territory in Europe. The agreement was announced Sept. 30, 1938, a year before WW2 would break out. When the Czechoslovakian government expressed its displeasure to Chamberlain, the British Prime Minister told Benes that England was not prepared to go to war over the Sudetenland._

_Without France and Britain to back it against Germany, Czechoslovakia withdrew from the Sudetenland. On Oct. 1, 1938, German troops occupied the Sudetenland without any resistence. Chamberlain returned to London, declaring that he had succeeded in getting "peace for our time" and was lauded for the Munich Agreement._

_"I told you not to read that, Harry." _Boniface said snatching the muggle newspaper from out of Harry's hands.

"Why?" Harry asked upset by what he had been reading.

"Because you are way too young to understand what's going on outside our world. I don't want you reading any more of the muggle newspapers from now on." Boniface said sternly.

"Shouldn't we know what's going on in the muggle world?" Harry said arms folded to his chest.

Everybody was seated finishing up breakfast, but everybody was paying rapt attention to the discussion between Harry and Boniface.

"Look, I want everybody to listen to my words carefully, that means you two as well, Alphard, Ignatius," Boniface sighed folding the news paper in front of him, "World War II is about to start with the muggles, the wizarding world feels it coming. It is going to be a dangerous time out there in the muggle world, not that it's not already. That and the fact that Grindelwald's power is steady growing with each day. He's gaining alliances from dark pure blood families. I know you kids will be safe at Hogwarts, but for now, everybody in his house will not be allowed to go out into the muggle world unattended."

"Has he tried to contact our family, father?" Tom asked looking up at his father for the answer he feared to hear. Were they going to have to go into hiding?

"That's nothing for you to worry about Tom, let me and your mother worry about that okay? Now how about you boys get dressed, you wanted to go to the movie theater for your birthday right Tom?" Boniface asked forcing a cheerful smile on his face.

"Tom," Harry said walking into their bedroom. Harry had finished dressing first and was wearing faded blue jeans, black and white plaid shirt, and sneakers. He had been down in the kitchens feeding his new puppy 'Hermes'; Charlus named him which Harry had no problem with. Harry was already dressed for the afternoon events while Tom had just finished dressing. Tom wore black slacks, navy blue cashmere v-neck sweater vest over his blue long sleeved collared shirt and sneakers.

As Harry walked in his face suddenly grew into a huge smile and he flung himself into Tom's arms. "Happy birthday Tom!" Harry whispered into his ear.

Tom smiled, knowing Harry couldn't see, and hugged him back. He loved moments like this, when no one was around and he could just be…affectionate to Harry without being embarrassed.

"So when you are happy your hair changes to sky blue." Tom commented when Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Pink when you are embarrassed." Tom looked at Harry's pink hair, then just as suddenly it turned back to Harry's natural hair color.

"Don't tease me, I haven't really gotten this Metamorphmagus thing down yet." Harry pouted.

"I still don't understand," Tom frowned sitting down on the edge of his bed, "a metamorphmagus is born, not made; it is not a skill that can be learned, but you inherited it so easily."

"It's like what Mum and Dad said," Harry sat down on his bed as well, "it must have been because of Alphard's blood when he donated it to me. The Black family has had a history of metamorphamgus in their family. And it's not like something like this has never happened to me before, actually I thought I had used accidental magic. For example, I once made my hair grow back after a bad haircut, when I was younger, it was really, really, really, short, I was bald in some spots, seriously!"

Tom had scrunched up his face dubiously at Harry's words, "Overnight my hair grew back to the same length it was before it got cut. So I'm thinking maybe Alphard's blood just might have... _awoken _my hidden abilities for the lack of term."

"I suppose that makes sense. I can not think of any other explanation." Tom said while looking towards the door as Alphard walked in along with Hermes.

"Your Mum told me to tell you that Minerva just arrived along with the Longbottom twins." Alphard replied sitting next to Harry. Hermes started chasing his tail, which was always amusement to Tom.

"It was nice of you to invite Aurora and Francis, thanks, Tom." Harry said, his hair turning sky blue once again.

"Mm..." Was all Tom replied as he grabbed his jacket on his way out the room to greet Minerva. Harry gave a small laugh in amusement.

"So you're really not mad at me about the whole metamorphamus thing?" Alphard asked scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I just need to learn how to control it, especially since we are going to be surrounded by muggles." Harry said frowning it thought.

"I think I like it more when your hair is purple... very nice." Alphard said ruffling up Harry's hair.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Tom, happy birthday!" Minerva said as they both greeted each other with a hug. Minerva even gave Tom a quick peck on the cheek. Aurora and Francis had been chatting with Ignatius animatedly, but now looked on at Tom's welcoming greetings with Minerva.

"You look very pretty." Tom whispered to Minerva, feeling embarrassed by their audience whom were watching them.

Minerva was wearing a blue winter coat over her blue dress that had white ruffles underneath. She also had on long brown snow boots. Her hair was in a braided bun.

Minerva blushed smiling happily at the compliment Tom gave her. "Thank you, I tried to dress as muggle as I could. You wrote to me that we are going to the movie theater, right? I must admit I have never been."

Tom smiled reassuringly to her. "I have only been there once myself, but it is very enjoyable, I think you will like it."

"Francis!" Harry ran down the stairs to greet the boy, Alphard was right behind him.

"Harry, hey mate," Both Francis and Harry hugged, "i_s that really Tom_?" Francis whispered in Harry's ear as they released each other from their hug.

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes and nodded. Alphard coughed trying to make himself known.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend-"

"_Best friend-"_

"Alphard Black as known as my VERY best friend," Harry said rolling his eyes, "and I think you already know Ignatius Prewett?" Harry introduced as Francis shook Alphard's hand.

"Ignatius was telling us about your first week at Hogwarts." Francis said smirking at Harry.

"All exaggerated I'm sure."

"No, it was accurate, I was listening as well." Minerva said winking at him as Harry shook his head negatively and folded his arms to his chest.

"Fine gain up on me, see if I care."

"Well at least we know that the metamorphamus part about you was true. Sky blue hair?" Aurora said smiling at him.

Harry sighed. "I don't really think I should go. I've only been a metamorphamus for a few days, I just know that it changes according to my moods."

"You are going." Tom said leaving no room for argument.

"What do you feel when you change your hair back to its natural color?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"I don't feel anything, I just imagine it the way it is when I look at myself in the mirror." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

Ignatius rolled his eyes along with Alphard. "And that's a problem now because...?" Ignatius asked him.

"Well whenever I laugh or whatever feeling I'm having that moment, my hair changes again."

"Oh stop your whining Potter and just imagine your hair the way it's suppose to be." Alphard said rolling his eyes as Boniface and Valerie made their appearance.

"So children the movie we are going to watch at the 'Palace', picked by Tom of course, is '_The Lady Vanishes'_ by Alfred Hitchcock." Valerie said excitedly as her husband helped her into her brown fury winter coat. Valerie wore a black silk satin and black silk net embroidered with black sequins e**vening dress**, Boniface wore a black suit with a long black tie.

"It's about a young woman who awakes on a train only to find that the old lady, with whom she had befriended earlier, had disappeared. In her place was a new old lady wearing the previous woman's clothes. Everybody thinks shes crazy. The rest of the people on the train are mixed on passing judgment and minds change throughout the film. Nobody believes that someone can actually disappear in a confined space. It has a significant amount of humor as the heroine tries to solve the mystery." Tom explained the movie.

"Sounds interesting enough." Alphard replied.

"I think it might just be me, but... am I under dressed?" Charlus asked walking down the steps in faded blue jeans, black long sleeve dress shirt, and sneakers. Hermes had followed after Charlus and was barking excitedly.

"If you are then I definitely am." Harry commented.

"You two are fine. Let's be on our way." Boniface replied helping Charlus put on his leather winter coat. "Oh Xandar-"

"Yes master Potter?" Xandar popped before Boniface with a smile on his face.

Xandar was a fifteen year old male houself. He had huge tennis ball size violet eyes and he was 2' ft tall. Harry only noticed Xandar whenever Charlus asked for something or if Charlus only wanted Xandar's company, Xandar seemed to only favor Charlus. Not that Xandar was mean or never paid attention to Harry and Tom. In fact Xandar was very outgoing, talkative, sly, caring, and fun. I think it was just that Xandar was not used to Harry and Tom yet. He was always talking about to one day run a school just for house elves. Xandar's basic job was just to take care of Charlus needs and to watch after him when Boniface and Valerie were busy. Harry was shocked that Boniface and Valerie provided Xandar with a simple butler outfit, but he was not a free elf, not that Xandar wanted to be.

"Would you mind watching after Hermes while we are away?" Boniface asked as Xandar the houself bowed his head looking a bit uncertain at the energetic barking puppy before him.

"I'll do as master Potter wishes and watch after Hermes sir."

Inside the palace, smartly uniformed ushers led moviegoers through luxurious marble-lined halls the size of cathedrals, under crystal chandeliers, and up plushly carpeted stairs to their seats. They offered every convenience, including restaurants, nurseries for children, free telephone calls, art galleries, dance floors, and billiard rooms. Boniface bought popcorn for everybody, Tom and Minerva were sharing one.

After everybody got snacks, they found their seats, three rows behind the actual screening. While waiting for the film to start, patrons were entertaining everybody by a ballet, orchestral music, the "Mighty Wurlitzer" organ and other stage attractions.

"I've never had popcorn before... it's great!" Alphard said chowing down his food. Alphard was seated next to Harry on his left while Charlus sat at his right. Ignatius sat next to Alphard and Francis and Aurora sat towards the end. Tom and Minerva were holding each others hands on Charlus side where Boniface and Valerie were seated at the beginning of their group.

"If you eat all your popcorn now, you wont have any later and you're not having any of mine." Harry said to Alphard whom stuck his popcorn filled tongue at him.

"I must admit I'm kind of nervous being surrounded by so many muggles with my 'condition'." Harry commented sliding down his seat as the room started to dim and the movie started.

"Harry, just sit back, relax, eat popcorn and enjoy the movie. Everything is going to be okay." Charlus said reassuringly to Harry giving him a wink of his eye.

* * *

* * *

"Harrison! Look! There it is! The roller coaster! Let's get in line!" Aurora yelled with excitement and pulled Harry's hand.

"You want to go on _that_? I don't even think we're tall enough." Harry asked looking at the huge red roller coaster. Of course this roller coaster was nothing compared to the future roller coaster, but it was just as scary to him.

After the movies there was this big gossip about the last theme park in Europe being gone the next day and all the kids wanted to go before it was gone for good. Harry didn't know how the family got talked into going, but they were there. Tom and Minerva were on the Ferris Wheel together, Boniface and Valerie had went on one themselves. How Harry had gotten himself practically separated from everybody, he didn't know, but he wasn't alone, Aurora and Alphard were with him. Boniface had told everybody if they did get separated that they all had to meet up with each other at the information booth every ten minutes that they get separated from each other.

Both Alphard and Aurora kept pointing out anything that caught their attention and dragging Harry toward it. He felt like a rag doll in the ten minutes he was with them. Harry glanced over at the line for that red roller coaster called the 'Viper'. It actually looked like the line wasn't that long. Coming at the end of the year most kids and parents couldn't be bothered or afford to waste time at theme parks around this time. The park didn't seem too crowded when they arrived any how.

"Let's go Harry! Wheres the line at?" Alphard asked while spinning around in search for the line.

"Harry! There you are!" Charlus ran up to him carrying a very humungous stuffed bear. "I got sidetracked by the games, here you go, Aurora, they only had stuffed animals, I didn't want it." Charlus handed Aurora the bear.

"And you think she wants to carry that thing around? Couldn't you have impressed her with something light?" Harry teased as Charlus blushed.

"I'm not trying to impress any body." Charlus lightly punched Harry's arm.

"Oh well," Aurora said smiling happily as she was handed the bear, "Thank you."

Alphard rolled his eyes with a bit of irritation to his face. "Can we go on the ride now?"

"What ride?" Charlus asked as Alphard pointed at the red roller coaster 'Viper'

"Wicked, let's go!" Charlus said running towards the ride.

As the group made there way over to the line they walked all the way through the gates until they reached the end of the line, that is Harry walked with Aurora while Alphard ran with Charlus to the roller coaster. By the time Harry and Aurora caught up with Alphard and Charlus, they were going to be the next ones on the ride.

"You know what I just realized Harry? If Tom is turning twelve... that means he's older than us doesn't it?" Charlus asked Harry.

"Erm yeah, actually it does."

"Oh man, well, at least I'm not the youngest, you are."

"Joy." Harry replied back watching the roller coaster ride.

"Charlus! You see that? It so fast!" Alphard said looking on excitedly.

Harry had to swallow the nausea that was threatening him.

"I wonder how fast it goes?" Aurora asked in wonder.

"We barely made it pass the height requirement." Harry grumbled to himself. He absolutely did not want to go on a roller coaster ride.

"Harry, we're next!" Charlus said and tugged on Harry's sleeve to get his attention. "I'm sitting with you. Alphard and Aurora can sit behind us."

Alphard frowned a tiny but otherwise didn't comment, Aurora sat down her bear next to the guy that was receiving the tickets from them to go on the ride.

"Can I leave my bear here?" Aurora asked the man whom nodded and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"This is the most horrifying day of my life."

"Harry its okay." Charlus laughed as their car pulled up at the loading station. "Hey I'll even hold your hand when we go okay?"

Harry just smiled wearily. Charlus saw Harry's smile and it made him smile as well. Everybody went into their car and they sat down. Charlus looked at all the straps and stuff around him and was confused. He didn't have to worry thought because Harry fastened his seat belt and pulled the bar down for him. Harry then did the same thing for himself.

"KEEP HEAD BACK, ARMS DOWN, AND HOLD ON!" The recorded voice shouted at them.

Charlus gripped one of Harry's hand when he saw how tight Harry held onto the handle bars with his hands for dear life.

"Don't worry Harry. It's gonna be fun!" Charlus smiled at Harry.

When Harry was totally unprepared the car blasted forward, thrusting his body forward. Harry laughed as he could hear Alphard scream behind him as the wind barreled at him and made his eyes water, he never felt something go so fast in his entire life! Well a broom was a whole different story all together. Harry nearly threw up when they went through a circular vertical loop about fourteen feet.

And then, just like that it was over.

Charlus struggled to get out of the seat with the seat belt straps, but he did it. He looked back to see Harry still sitting there with his mouth open.

"Harry the ride is over, get out!" He called to him and Harry was brought back to his senses. He looked up to see a grinning Charlus and Aurora. Alphard seemed to be in the same boat he was in. Alphard looked green in the face as he stared back at Harry.

Harry got out, with some help from Charlus himself. Harry saw that Alphard's hair was sticking out all over the place and started laughing and pointing.

"Hey your hair is in no better shape buddy." Alphard said scowling.

"It's still black right!" Harry said in a slight panic.

"Yeah, yeah." Alphard said waving Harry off still looking green as he walked out the station with Charlus. Harry waited till Aurora got her bear and left with the others.

"You have fun Aurora?" Charlus asked looking back at the brown haired girl as she walked with Harry.

"Yeah Charlus. I did have fun." Aurora smiled at Charlus and he smiled back.

Harry frowned, not liking the way Aurora and Charlus were looking at each other. He had been joking when he said Charlus was trying to impress Aurora, but was there truth in his words?

When they made it back at the information booth, everybody was standing around; Boniface and Valerie with worried looks on their face.

"Charlus and Harrison Potter! You two are lucky that it's your brothers birthday or you two would be grounded!" Valerie said with a stern look to her face.

"What did we do?" Charlus asked frowning.

"We haven't seen you guys for half an hour that's what!" Tom said scowling.

"Oooh. Sorry." Charlus said shrugging.

"Sorry! _Sorry_-"

"Valerie dear, let's just leave it be for now." Boniface said to his wife.

"Honestly Mum we lost track of time, we were on the Viper roller coaster." Harry added trying to get his great grandmother to calm down.

"That red roller coaster! Are you guys insane!" Tom asked shocked.

"Obviously." Alphard retorted.

"How was it?" Francis asked his sister.

"It was fun, I think I would go on it again." Aurora answered as Francis grinned at her.

By the end of the day even Tom was worn out. Harry and Tom were sitting on a bench in the middle of the park as the sun went down. They had gotten separated once again, but this time Harry had stuck with Tom.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Harry asked Tom.

"Yes, I did. For the first time in my life I did. I owe you forever."

"For what?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well, yes."

Tom sighed. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. I would have entered Hogwarts bitter and full of hatred, I'd probably be a Slytherin and I would never have a relationship with Minerva. I would have never had brothers, parents. I need this, I need this family you know?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"_I_ have never experienced this before. I have no idea what it feels like, I never cared about any of that. Love, friendship, brotherly protectiveness. I always thought it made you weak. I'm happy that I'm experiencing this."

Harry went up and kissed Tom on his forehead. Feeling a total awkwardness at what he just did he looked over at Tom whom seem to feel the same way.

"Anyway... what's going on between you and Aurora?"

"Nothing!" Harry said shocked that Tom had brought that up.

"Not that I care, but I think Charlus has a thing for her." Tom replied shrugging.

"What about Dorea?" Harry said without thinking.

"What about her? Charlus can't stand her, you know that."

_'No no no no! I won't be born if Charlus marries Aurora in the end!'_

"What's the matter?" Tom asked frowning at the way Harry had his hands covering his face. "Harry your hair!" Tom hissed at Harry looking around to see if anybody had noticed Harry's yellow hair before Harry had it black again.

"Nobody saw, relax Tom. Theirs practically nobody here." Harry said sighing. "I'm shocked that this place is actually open during the winter season actually."

"I have something else to tell you and don't get offended."

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning.

"I only asked you about Aurora because of Alphard,"

"What-"

"Let me finish!" Tom said scowling at Harry, "I don't know if you've notice, but Alphard gets in a really bad mood whenever he sees you and Aurora together. I don't know what kind of feeling he has about it, jealousy or what, but I know it has to do with you. He's acting the same way when you became friends with Ignatius."

"What are you saying Tom?" Harry asked confused.

Tom shook his head negatively. "You are totally daft and you need to address Alphard's attitude the next time it happens."

"Will do, sir." Harry saluted Tom whom rolled his eyes.

"One more thing, Harry." Tom whispered looking ahead of them.

"What's that Tommy?"

"Why is it when you think nobody is paying attention, why do you always look so sad?"

Harry looked back at Tom frowning. "I don't-"

"Yes you do!" Tom looked firmly into Harry's eyes, "You always look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. You never look happy, even after everything that's happened... look, whatever it is, I would hope that being your brother, you would tell me. Just because we are in two different houses doesn't mean that we can not confine in each other, you know that."

"I know that Tom, I know if I have a problem I can go to my brothers about it."

"Then why don't you?" Tom asked frowning at him.

"I don't know what you are going on about, but I'm perfectly fine." Harry said defensively.

"Both Alphard and Ignatius have been telling me and Charlus that you've been having nightmares when you actually sleep in your dormitory. That sometimes you just don't even talk."

"They shouldn't be telling you guys _my_ business-"

"_They wouldn't have to if you would have told us yourself!" _Tom argued back.

"Theirs nothing to tell, okay! Everybody has trouble sleeping. I'm no different from anybody else."

"Charlus thought that if you really did have a problem that you would actually tell us yourself, but I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"Tom stop babying me. If it was serious then I would have told somebody-"

"You never let anybody in your life and quite frankly it's pissing me off." Tom glared at Harry standing up off the bench.

Harry sighed trying to find a way to diffuse the situation. "Letting go doesn't mean giving up... it means moving on. It is one of the hardest things a person can do. I'm trying to move on after what has happened to me before I met you and got adopted. I'm not trying to push you or Charlus or anybody else away. I'm not trying to be a jerk on purpose, I just have many thoughts in my head and it takes time for me to process them out."

Tom sat back down and ran his hand through his hair. "I keep forgetting that you once had a family before this. I can not imagine what you must be going through, but I wish you would at least let me try to help you. I... I worry about you. Not knowing what is making you miserable makes me upset."

Harry smiled at Tom's confession and was touched by it. "I'm not miserable Tom. A bit stressed out about the whole Malfoy thing, school …. it was a lot to handle, but it all turned out fine didn't it? Stop worrying about me, okay, honestly I'm fine and if I'm not, I know I can always turn to you and Charlus."

"As long as you know that."

"I do."

"I had no right to lash out at you like that." Tom said with a guilty expression on his face.

Harry just shook his head. "Forget it."

"I'm still sor-"

"Tom," Harry interrupted him, "don't make this awkward."

Tom gave an unexpected laugh which ended the tension between the two.

That's when there parents made their appearance with the rest of the group present with them.

"Tom." Minerva said making her way to Tom's side as Tom stood up along with Harry.

Tom nodded his greeting as both Boniface and Valerie made sure everybody was there before they made there way out of the theme park.

"I hope everybody had fun." Boniface said to the boys.

"Yes!" Everybody agreed.

Tom pretend not to notice as Minerva kept shooting glances at him every now and then, wondering if he would mind if they held hands. He didn't say anything, but he hesitated, unsure of himself. He hadn't held hands with Minerva or even acted like they were together all day because he didn't want to hear anything from Francis about how he had changed or just make jibs at him. He hadn't been a nice person to Francis and he was unsure if Francis would try to get back at him for it. Minerva almost jumped when she felt Tom grab hold of her hand and intertwine their fingers together. The hell with it, he liked Minerva _a lot_ and he was willingly to show it.

Harry smiled to himself, watching the pair from behind. Tom could be sweet and caring when he wanted to be. He also watched Francis expression as he looked at Tom and Minerva as well. Francis just gave them a sidelong glance and looked to Aurora for confirmation. Aurora nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Francis smirked in amusement and kept walking with everybody else.

* * *

* * *

**January, Hogwarts:**

Thomas Potter spent his train ride back to Hogwarts reading. As Alphard, Charlus, Harry, and Ignatius chatted about Quidditch and pranking, Tom just watched and listened with a wistful look on his face. Minerva was with her friend Pomona Sprout whom she hadn't seen for awhile. Tom went back to reading his book _'The Origins____ of Wizardry'__. _He was on the two hundredth page of the book. Tom couldn't understand the excitement of Quidditch and thought pranking was so immature and beneath him.

Nobody seemed to notice Abraxas Malfoy's presence into the compartment room except Tom. Abraxas made a coughing noise to make his presence known to Harry in particular.

"Abraxas?" Harry asked confused to see him; his hair turning green. His brothers on the other hand scowled at the sight of the blonde.

"Did your hair just turn green?" Abraxas asked him eyebrows raised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders indifferently, making his hair turn jet black again. "Apparently I'm a metamorphamgus now."

"As much as I would love to hear the story to that amazing discovery, would you mind if we talked in another compartment privately for ten minutes?"

"Why?" Tom asked still scowling at the boy.

"I'll be back you guys, I won't be long." Harry said standing up.

"Why do you always follow after him Harry? You don't even have to acknowledge his existence anymore." Charlus asked arms folded to his chest.

"Charlus don't be a grump, I'll be right back." Harry walked out the compartment door and closed it behind him.

"I thought you might want to talk." Abraxas commented as they walked into an empty compartment way in the back where the Slytherins sit.

"About what?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Harry, are you breaking up with me?"

_"What?"_ Harry practically yelled making Abraxas smirk at him, shaking his head negatively.

"What I mean is, you hadn't owled me over the Christmas holidays, I was kind of worried, but I suppose you were having fun."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I know I promised to owl you, but I got sidetracked by my friends visiting for the holidays and everything. I hope you had a good holiday?"

"It was adequate enough." Abraxas sighed as they both took a seat. " Like I was saying I thought you might want to talk about more important matters. You are from the future, how about we start there?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Abraxas I really can't talk about my future."

"I don't want to know about the future, I want to know how _you _are faring being away from your future. You must be a bit lonely away from your family and friends."

"Abraxas, the only family I had in my future were the Weasley's and Granger. I didn't have anybody else. My parents were dead, my only family that I had left, my aunt and uncle, they didn't want me, they thought of me as just a burden. My godfather, I loved him very much, but he died as well. Pretty soon everybody around me was dead and all I had left were few of my friends..." Harry took a deep breath and whipped his eyes. "I came back here to fix things so that I could have a real future to go back to." Harry whispered finishing his words.

"What can I do to help?"

Harry gave Abraxas a sad smile. "Why do you want to help me? We don't have the bond anymore Abraxas. I have nothing on you nor you on me."

"You're my cousin, Harry. Even if not in the future, you are a Potter. We are family right? I... I know if it were me that came to the past, I would want somebody to talk to when it becomes way too much to handle. If I'm wrong, I'll leave you alone, but I thought you might want somebody to talk to seeing as you haven't told any important people you trust about your situation."

Harry leaned his head back on the cushioned wall and stared up at Abraxas. "You are being way to kind. I didn't mean to dump my problems or the knowledge that I'm from the future onto you. Nobody was suppose to know."

"Come here," Abraxas picked Harry up and sat him on his lap hugging him, "don't ever be afraid to ask for help from me Harry. Just because we are not magically bonded anymore doesn't mean I can't still be here for you."

Harry breathed in Abraxas earthy scent and laid his head against his chest.

"Thank you."

Once the five boys got off the train with all their things (except their luggage), Charlus jumped up and down like the eleven year old he was. "We're back at Hogwarts!" he shouted.

Being tall and loud for his age, Charlus attracted quite a lot of attention.

"Do you have to be loud about it?" Tom said frowning at his brother whom put his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm just _so_ happy!" Charlus said shaking Tom a bit with his excitement.

* * *

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his book and smiled as he watched Charlus practically skipping towards him in the Slytherin dormitory. A first year Slytherin had walked in with Charlus looking uncertain about Charlus presence. There was only two other Slytherins in the room and they were playing chess. They just rolled their eyes at Charlus when they noticed him. The Slytherins' in general, when Charlus or Tom made an appearance in the dormitory, they would make a fuss about it, but when nothing had been done to prevent the two Gryffindors' from waltzing in, they just made an effort to ignore both Charlus and Tom altogether.

"I was bored all morning and finally decided that I should go look for you," Charlus shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room.

"I'm honored that you risked your life to come see me down in the dungeons of the Slytherin dormitory, but where's Tom? Surely he would be the answer to your boredom." Harry asked closing his book.

"Dunno, might be anywhere, but knowing him, he's either in the library or with Minerva in those, 'secluded parts of campus'."

"You've really put thought into it huh?"

"I told you I was bored!" he defended, "So what else have you been doing other then sitting on this lovely dingy sofa chair?"

"Well, if you must know I was studying."

"Sorry, what?"

"Stu-dy-ing, Charlus I know it's something you've never bothered trying but-"

"I know what studying is!" Charlus exclaimed in exasperation sitting on the sofa arm chair, "What could you possibly be studying for? You know practically everything without even trying."

"Well not _everything_."

"Why isn't Alphard and Ignatius here with you?"

"They are off exploring the castle, trying to find secret passageways." Harry said shrugging.

"And you didn't want to join them! I'm ashamed of you."

Harry just laughed. "I didn't feel up to it today, maybe some other time."

"What _are_ you going to do today?"

Harry smiled up at the boy.

"Are you asking me what I will do, or what I would want to?" Harry asked, his voice slightly teasing.

"Well if you are not going to do anything in particular today, I thought you might want to hang out with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Charlus just grinned at Harry. "For starters, how about we have lunch with my fellow Gryffindor classmates?"

The one thing Harry noticed about Charlus as they were eating lunch was that Charlus was always surrounded by a circle of people, that were just as kind and goofy as him. Charlus was definitely a positive energy and it was totally contagious.

Harry thought about how he was in his first year. At the beginning he was just a scrawny, mistreated - if you will - boy whom lived with his relatives.

"Harrison?"

Harry looked at the face of Livius Mac Dermott. His girlish shoulder length blond hair and his sapphire blue eyes. He was surrounded by girls, first and second years. Charlus looked to Livius to see what he wanted with Harry.

"Yes?" Harry answered him.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Uh... I'm Harrison Potter, son of Boniface and Valerie Potter..."

He laughed a little. "Thank you, I had no idea." he said sarcastically making a pause in his train of thought. "I _meant, _what kind of person are you? A jerk, you know the 'typical Slytherin' or a really nice guy?"

"Do you really need me to answer that? I mean, look at where I'm sitting. I sit at the Gryffindor table all the time. I'm not considered a Slytherin at all by any standards, but I'm not going to go around talking bad about my house. I sleep there."

"Is it true that you are a metamorphamgus?"

"Yes."

"Why the questions Mac Dermott?" Charlus asked distrustfully.

"I'm just curious is all. You don't see a lot of siblings getting along with each other when one of them lands in Slytherin. The Prewett twins for instance."

"Eric Prewett is an ignorant prat. Nobody really likes him, so you two should get along just fine with each other. Two of the most unlike classmates of Hogwarts." Charlus said quite rudely; Livius surprisingly looked miserable at Charlus words.

"I did not do anything to deserve that."

Charlus just rolled his eyes and started a conversation with a Gryffindor black haired Japanese girl named Tessa Ito. Charlus had been talking about her ever sense they came back to Hogwarts, but it seemed that the girl was using Charlus to get at 'him'. She had been ignoring Charlus existence as soon as they sat at the table, talking with Harry only with great interest, but Harry wasn't going to tell Charlus that until he was for sure.

"Potter did you know Veela's are said to be a typical description of the ideal female beauty always goes 'blonde hair, blue eyes'. Why should women with blue eyes be any different from those with green or brown eyes? Males even? Yet a preference for blue eyes seems both universal and undeniable with Veela's-"

"Wait a second Mac Dermott, it's a known fact that all Veela have blonde hair and blue eyes-"

"Not true at all Harrison, Veela from Bulgaria are just more commonly known and more sighted than the mythical ones from here or any other country."

"Okay, Mac Dermott, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked confused by where this was going.

Mac Dermott just sighed and shook his head negatively. "I only wanted to be friends with Charlus because of what we are."

"Erm... I think I missed something, could you repeat that?"

"I'm saying Harrison Potter, that I'm not the only Veela at this table. Charlus Veela aurora is undeniable." With that said Livius Mac Dermott stood up from the table and made his leave, his fan club leaving with him.

Harrison sat there, mouth open in shock. _No way! That was not true! No way!_

"Harry what is it?" Charlus asked him, finally pulling himself away from Tessa Ito as she left as well, to the Ravenclaw table that is, but not before waving bye to Harry.

"I need to go to the library." Harry said standing up, not paying attention to the disappointed look Tessa Ito sent him when Harry did wave back.

"Fine, I'll go with you then." Charlus replied not really enthusiastic about going to the library.

"I don't want to drag you somewhere you don't want to be." Harry said, kind of not really wanting Charlus to come with him while he tried to look for a book on Veela's.

"I told you I wanted to spend the day with you today. So if you want to go to the library, then that's where we are going." Charlus said taking one last swig of his pumpkin juice before following after Harry.

"So, Harry, you're pretty smart, yeah?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Yeah, something like that, Charlus."

Charlus rolled his eyes and continued walking toward the library with Harry.

"I was thinking,- Oi! What are you staring at Black?"

They had finally made there way inside the library. Harry could have kissed Dorea Black for appearing out of nowhere in their aisle. Dorea would be able to divert Charlus attention during his act of looking for the mythical Veela book without Charlus asking him a million questions why. Harry gave the pretty Slytherin girl a genuine smile.

"Hello, Harry," Dorea said, "have you seen Alphard anywhere?"

"I love how you can act like I'm not even here." Charlus said with annoyance.

_"Excuse me Mr. I think that I'm better than every Black in the universe!"_

Harry smiled as he made his escape.

_Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women or human man, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males and female. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand. _

_Veela__ are magical creatures and are mainly sighed in Bulgaria. Female __Veela __take the shape of unearthly beautiful women. Their skin emits a moon-bright glow and they have long, white-gold or silvery-blond hair that fans out behind them without wind. The same can be said about male Veela. Their tall figures seem to glide when they walk. Their presence has a strong effect on men, who fall under their charm and will try desperately to impress them. The same with a male Veela, they have the same effects on females. A __Veela's__ dance and the music that accompanies it seems to hypnotize both men and woman; the urge to impress becomes so strong that it can lead to life-threatening acts._

_A __half-Veela__ is a cross-breed between a human male and a Veela. It is unknown if Veela can breed with Muggles, and it is unlikely that a Muggle would ever learn of the existence of Veela, thus most or all half-Veelas will inherit magical ability from their fathers. From their mother, they gain some Veela traits, such as exceptional beauty and the ability to entrance men supernaturally. It is unknown if half-Veela are able to shapeshift into bird-like creatures as full Veela can. _

_Because they are half-breeds, half-Veelas may come under the same prejudices that befall other half-breeds, though they are more difficult to detect than other half-breeds, such as half-giants, because apart from their great physical beauty, they are otherwise identical to humans._

_In special circumstances there are some Veela's that don't inherit their Veela powers until they are of age sixteen. Most experts believe that if a very long lost descendant Veela child has magical Veela abilities, and it has not come out by age six, then they will exhibit them by the age of sixteen._

Harry closed the book, getting the answer he wanted.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Harry jumped slightly when he saw that both Tom and Minerva had joined them at the table, what seem awhile ago as they had their homework and their own books spread around the table. Charlus had his face down in a book, snoring on it.

"Erm yeah, Tom, I did. I... I was trying to find out more about Veela's-"

"because Livius Mac Dermott is one?" Tom finished Harry's words, looking bemused.

"Can you imagine how hard it will be for Livius to actually find a wife? The poor guy." Minerva said.

"What do you mean? How hard can it be for him to find a wife when he has hundreds of girls fanning over him?" Harry asked Minerva perplexed.

Minerva sighed and shook her head negatively. "Harris, a Veela can only find their true love is if they find a girl or boy that doesn't have any affect to their Veela powers."

"Hmm...well then it looks like his true love does not go to school here." Tom replied going back to writing his homework.

Minerva shrugged her shoulders.

Charlus snorted awake and wiped the slobber off his face. "What did I miss?" Charlus asked yawning and stretching.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry it's been like a month since I've update, I'm truly sorry to you guys, I didn't mean it, I just got lost and couldn't pick up where to go next. I've been sleeping in also... sorry! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta: None whatsoever, sorry, just take it how it is or don't read it at all.**

**Thank You's To: **Freya Black, DemonKittyAngel, AngelGoneDevil69, CJ Izzy303, brightsun89, violet-snowflake (Uh... okay I guess, this should be more boring for you), wandamarie, Mystic 777, MysweetAngel, yougirl2 (nice sarcasm), Diamone, Lientjuhh, Mordanyes, ej-83, Goldenfightergirl

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I feel a lot of pressure, but I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**If We All Do One Random Act Of Kindness Daily, We Just Might Set The World In The Right Direction**

**February 15, 1939**

A celebration was at hand, the greatest celebration any student could ever look forward to.

Today was Charlus Potter's birthday.

"Charlus is just going to love these streamers!" Minerva exclaimed as she levitated sparkling candy ribbons onto the upper walls. "They have all the house colors! It was very nice of Abraxas to let us have the celebration at the personal head boy room, I heard he had too pull a lot of favors."

"Yeah, he told me I had to pay him back by passing my final exams." Harry replied shrugging as he helped Minerva out with the ribbons.

"And you will of course, you are a very smart individual."

"Thanks for the compliment, but we both know that Tom is way smarter and skilled."

"Tom wields his magic like it's the air he breathes, now don't tell him I told you this. Being with him for only a few months, I've understand somethings about him. For instance, family is the most important thing to him, with me coming a close second. Sometimes I feel like his moral ambiguity is essential in his world."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I know he's had a hard life. I know he has trust issues, I know he's possessive, and I also know he has a good heart, even if he doesn't know it."

"He likes you, you know that. Tom is not the type of person that just shows his affectionate to anybody, let alone a girl, unless he really liked them."

"He's only kissed me once in our whole entire relationship so far, not counting the small pecks here and there."

"I honestly don't think I want to hear this." Harry said trying to find something else to do.

"I don't think he _really_ likes me Harry, I mean when I was over at your families house for the holidays..." Minerva sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you four questions and you answer them, then after that, we are to never to discuss this, because this makes me very uncomfortable." Harry said motioning for Minerva to follow him on the sofa couch.

"So first, when you are with him, does he often laugh at your jokes or smiles during stories?"

"Well, yes."

"Good, over responding to stories and jokes is a good indication that he likes you because he is trying to compliment you by letting you know that he finds your jokes comical and stories interesting."

"When you told him you wanted to join the Quidditch team-"

"He promised me that he would come to everyone of my matches once I started playing. " Minerva blushed at the memory.

"He was trying to be supportive even though he doesn't like the game himself."

"He has started touching your shoulder, hand, etc. in a comforting way when you are talking to him - something he never did before." Harry smirked knowingly at the darker color blush that Minerva was supporting.

"This is a strong indication that he is attracted to you because many guys show their affection through touch."

"Does he know your first and last name?"

"Yes." Minerva laughed.

"Well than I believe you have your answer about Tom. Though if you're having doubts you should really be talking about Tom about this. Promise me that you will?" Harry asked her.

"I will." Minerva nodded as Harry helped her off the sofa.

A couple of hours had passed and both Conall and Ignatius came running in. "Tom told us to tell you that he's bringing Charlus, he's coming!" Conall said jumping up and down.

"Charlus is _so_ going to freak out!" Alphard said before turning to Harry as Dorea was making her self a drink. She still wore here Slytherin uniform, but she didn't have on the gray sweater nor her black cloak, just her non-tucked white dress shirt with the tie loosely on. Her wavy bouncy sandy blonde hair was down as well.

"Just remember that this was all _your_ idea to have _all_ of us here, Harry."

"Is there a reason why Charlus will freak out?" Samantha Vector asked still in her Ravenclaw uniform as she ran her hand through her long golden blonde hair. She was leaned up against the wall by the fireplace while her friend Melissa Babbling stared at Dorea with much animosity in her blue-green eyes. Melissa wore a black cloak over her blue plaid halter dress with her ginger hair in the same style that Harry had last seen her with, messy curls.

"I don't think Charlus will be particular happy with _all_ his guest at his surprise birthday party." Minerva explained.

Harry looked around the room at the people he invited that he knew were good bunch of kids, or just some of the people that Charlus liked. Alphard, Dorea, and _Lucretia_ Black, Chaleb D'Aubigne (Huffelpuff friend short clean cut black hair and hazel-green eyes,),Tessa Ito, Kayode Jenkins (Gryffindor friend from the virgin islands, black hair and brown eyes), Ryan Longbottom( Aurora and Francis older brother; shaggy brown hair and brown eyes ), Minerva McGonagall, Conall Norton, Ignatius Prewett,Pomona Sprout,Samantha Vector, and Melissa Babbling. Harry purposely put Melissa Babbling and Dorea Black in the same room, he didn't know what was going to come out of it, but he knew it was going to be about Charlus and he thought maybe it would be a push towards Charlus to see whom he truly liked...

"Get ready." Harry said as he heard foot steps outside the door. Harry had showed Tom how to get inside, that and Charlus should already know being in the room before.

Suddenly the door to the Head boy room opened full swing and came in both Charlus and Tom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone chorused causing Charlus to jump a bit.

"Whoa, wicked!" Charlus said looked at the Gryffindor theme colors and decorations in the room.

"Wait until you see all of your presents before you tell us just how indebted you are to us." Tom replied from behind his brother, but before Tom could go by Minerva's side, Charlus pulled him into a hug in gratitude.

"I thought you and Harry forgot, it's almost evening." Charlus said to Tom once he let go of him. Tom just rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed by the hug.

"Don't be ridiculous, Charlus, you're our brother, of course we didn't forget." Tom said like Charlus was slow. Charlus just grinned in response.

"Come here Harry!" Charlus practically jumped the green eyed boy as they both hugged. "I feel so stupid."

"That's an understatement." Dorea said smirking.

"You lot didn't have to get me anything." Charlus said. "Just you guys being here is enough, except for Dorea, she makes me ill."

"Don't you want to have cake?" Alphard asked cutting in before Dorea could talk.

"Cake!" Charlus said excitedly. Melissa was smirking evilly at Dorea as she went to Charlus side. Dorea just rolled her eyes at the girl as both Harry and Tom went to get the cake.

"Happy birthday, Charlus." Melissa said sweetly to him.

"Thanks... uh..."

"Melissa." Melissa said frowning at the boy.

"Babbling right?"

"Yes." Melissa said perking up a bit.

"I know your brother, he talks about you a lot... Hey Dorea, why did you come?" Charlus asked walking away, leaving a scowling Melissa Babbling behind.

"Harry invited me, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time." Dorea said defensively.

"Charlus, come over here." Harry said as they brought the cake that resembled a golden snitch.

"That's so cool!" Charlus said distracted as he walked away towards his brothers as everybody gathered around to sing happy birthday.

That's when Melissa Babbling took her chance to talk to Dorea with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" Melissa said to Dorea; Dorea looked at her suspiciously.

"That's okay, you're a joke all by yourself."

All the fake friendliness on Melissa's face was gone as she glared at Dorea Black. "Other than being disgusting, irritating, and a _slut_, you're actually quite okay."

**'BANG'**

Everybody looked to see that Dorea had punched Melissa across the table, making her knock down all the food and drinks with her. It got heated after that, punches, screaming, and clawing were all that everybody was witnessing.

"_Get off her!"_ _Lucretia_ said as both she and Samantha Vector pulled Dorea and Melissa apart.

"You know why Charlus doesn't like you? Look at yourself first, _you evil bitch_!" Melissa yelled at Dorea.

"Hey! Dorea Black is more of my friend than you'll ever be Babbling! You and your friend, _g____et out!__"__

* * *

__

* * *

_

The sun was shining and the weather was beautiful. The Hogwarts students were lying in the grass, sitting at the beginning of the Lake or sleeping in the shadow of a tree. Some younger students were running around and screaming, with other words, having the time of their lives.

With a sigh Charlus closed the window, which meant that he didn't get the cool breeze anymore and would be in a stuffy room full of people.

"Minnie, the exams are ages away. This is totally unfair." Charlus said walking back to the table.

"Ten weeks," Minerva said paying little attention to Charlus.

"What are you studying for, you already know it all, you, Tom, Harry, and every other Ravenclaw that's in this Library." Charlus said annoyed that he had to spend his weekend in the Library.

"What am I studying for. _Are you crazy?_ You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the next year. They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

"Quidditch of course." Tom answered lazily, flipping through pages of his book.

"I'm not going to be involved with Quidditch next year, too much stress." Minerva replied sighing dejectedly.

_"I'll never remember this,"_ Alphard burst out throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. "I'm not that smart and every time I finally finish something, the Professors hand me ten more to do."

"Don't get so overly stressed out, Al, it's not the end of the world. The worst you'll get in the exams is a Troll and you're way smarter than that." Ignatius said to Alphard as he was sneakily eating chocolates that he had sneaked in to eat since he missed breakfast.

"Who's brilliant idea was to study today anyway?" Charlus asked practically pouting.

"Mine." Harry replied as Ignatius broke a piece of chocolate off for him.

"Thanks for that." Charlus said sarcastically.

"Any time bro."

"Bro... I swear Harry, your vocabulary get's lazier and lazier day by day." Charlus commented as Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Sighing miserably Charlus grabbed 'Transfiguration: What you need to know' Charlus flipped through the book and made some notes.

"Hey how's it going guys?" Dorea Black walked up behind Alphard; a few books in her hands along with her cousin Lucretia whom was by her side.

"Come study with us, pleaseDorea, I don't get it." Alphard whined to the girl.

"If you promise me that a certain Gryffindor at this table won't hassle me, then I will."

Everybody looked at said Gryffindor.

Charlus rolled his eyes and continued to write notes. "It'll be like your not even here."

Everybody sighed at the table. Here we go again.

It was a surprise though when Dorea just put up a smile and sat down next to Charlus, sitting in front of Alphard. Lucretia choosing to sit on the opposite side of Ignatius. Ignatius smiled sheepishly at the girl whom returned the smile.

"I'm smiling. This should scare you." Dorea said to Charlus whom smirked still taking notes.

"If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong."

"I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person." Dorea said flicking her hair.

Alphard coughed interrupting Charlus witty comeback. "Okay I'm still suck on the accio spell, every time I perform it, it just moves an inch."

Dorea took a breath and started to explain everything.

Harry watched in amazement at the moments when Charlus would laugh about some of the jokes Dorea would say. After the whole drama on Charlus birthday, both he and Dorea had still been throwing insults at each other, but Harry could tell that they were halfhearted. It seemed that Dorea's presence relaxed the form of studying of the normal two-hours-straight-reading technique. Both Harry and Tom had to keep giving Charlus a helping hand with the studying. Charlus didn't need help with Charms or Transfiguration though, he was a natural at that. Tom was upset that he was having trouble with Transfiguration, so he kept hounding both Harry and Charlus for help.

Weeks went by with little disruption. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an AntiCheating spell. Ignatius was upset about it when he found out, but Harry knew there was no way to actually cheat on an exam.

They had practical exams as well. Professor O'Byrne called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor Dumbledore watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Professor Slunghorn let everybody take a Calming Draught before they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. It was all effortless for Harry of course been through it twice now.

"Why do you think Charlus defended Dorea at his birthday party? I thought he didn't like her?" Tom asked Harry as they were seated in Professor Flamel's classroom finishing their exams. Flamel had asked Charlus to go up front and perform any self-protection spell.

"Charlus thinks that Dorea is a strange and magnificent person and she has obviously enchanted him completely."

"I don't know, I mean I think the only reason Melissa called Dorea a... _slut_ was because Dorea was supposedly seeing a guy that Babbling use to have a crush on. Do not quote me though." Tom said as Harry looked at him shocked.

"No way, that can't be true. I mean... she _like's_ Charlus." Harry exclaimed.

"You can like more than one person Harry."

"Do you know who he is?"

Tom shrugged uncaring. "Just some guy from Ravenclaw."

* * *

* * *

Harry jerked up from his sleep panting and sweating.

Harry's stomach rumbled as soon as he opened his eyes. Harry groaned and reached for his glasses on the coffee table. Harry then looked out the window to see it was still a bit dark out; the sun was slowly coming up. As Harry tried to get out off the couch when he noticed that somebody was sleeping next to him. How hadn't he noticed?

Abraxas Malfoy was sleeping soundly next to him with the blanket still draped over him. Now Harry remembered, it had been one of those nights where he couldn't sleep and his nightmares had been consuming him. Abraxas had been having a private discussion with his fiance Venus. He was in the Slytherin Common Room on the Slytherin sofa. Harry didn't know if he should be embarrassed or amused about the whole ordeal. He knew Abraxas would understand knowing his secret, but Harry hoped it wouldn't become a pattern for him, he knew Abraxas family and friends wouldn't approve.

"Harry?"

Harry got up off the couch as Avril Moreaux walked up towards him.

"Sweet heart are you okay?" Avril asked him sort of inspecting Harry as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." Harry whispered trying not to wake Abraxas.

"Abraxas stayed with you till you slept, that was nice of him." Avril commented.

"He's my family, of course I stayed with him." Abraxas said yawning and stretching.

"Hmm... well I'm going to head off." Avril said walking away.

"See you." Harry said before Avril left.

"Harry why are you up so early anyway?" Abraxas asked him as he stood up from the sofa as well.

"I'm hungry."

Abraxas made a small laugh. "How about we shower first, it's still pretty early out."

"Yeah, okay."

When both Abraxas and Harry were finally all cleaned and dressed they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Half the students and staff had already beat them there.

"Do you want to sit with your brothers today or do you want to accompany me?" Abraxas asked him. Harry thought about his options; he had been spending all of his time with the Gryffindors, he only came to the Slytherin side when he had to go to bed.

"I think it's about time that I rejoice with my fellow Slytherin classmates." Harry replied as Abraxas smiled and put his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Venus Mac Dermott, Antoine Prince, Charlotte Goyle, Fintan Dolohov, Rosier, and Oscar Watkins were all at the table chatting and eating. Antoine looked up then ignored Abraxas when he sat next to Venus. Harry sat next to Abraxas just as Ignatius came by and sat next to him along with Alphard and Dorea.

"Hello my dear Braxi." Venus Mac Dermott went and sat in front of Abraxas.

Harry tried to hide his laughter, but Alphard wasn't, he right out snickered at Venus nickname for Abraxas.

"Hey Braxi, have you heard the latest news?" Fintan Dolohov asked him next to a scowling Watkins.

Abraxas just rolled his eyes at Dolohov's teasing. "No I have not Fintan."

"Prince and Goyle are dating now. I guess I owe you twenty-one gallons huh?"

"You bet that we would date each other? You jerk!" Charlotte said scowling at Abraxas whom shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"The way you two look at each other when you think the other is not looking was quite obvious." Abraxas commented buttering himself some toast. Charlotte blushed at Abraxas words but still glared at him.

"Hey Harry." Avril replied ruffling up his hair as she walked by, sitting with the Ravenclaws.

Harry pouted a bit fixing his hair back, but smiled at Avril none the less. Venus was studying Harry. Which made Harry '_very'_ uncomfortable. Harry stared right back at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

"Alphard I'm Harry, you remember me don't you?" Harry asked him sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alphard asked confused.

"Lately we haven't seen much of each other, you're always busy doing your own thing, excuse me, I meant you and Ignatius that is."

"Jealous much?" Ignatius asked grabbing some bacon.

"You've been managing fine by yourself, from what I can see Harry." Alphard replied back.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Harry asked the boy as Alphard was fixing his plate.

"Why would you think that?" Alphard asked honestly confused.

"I'm flattered that you're jealous that Alphard has been spending more time with me, but Alphard and I are just friends." Ignatius said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ignatius, shut up. I don't see Alphard in that way and you know it. We are just as you put it, _friends_."

"Yeah, just like Dorea is just Charlus '_friend'_." Ignatius exclaimed winking at her.

"Don't make me vomit you twit." Dorea gave a small laugh.

"I didn't mean to not hang out with you Harry, I just felt that you only hand around me only out of necessity, you know what I mean?" Alphard exclaimed.

Harry gave him a half smile. "Not at all. I enjoy spending time with you Alphard."

"Harry you have this atypical way of getting yourself into trouble. Not that I don't like hanging out with you Harry, but my father is starting to get annoyed with me about my detentions." Ignatius exclaimed.

"So you guys are avoiding me?" Harry asked shocked.

"No... well maybe, some of us have different motives than I." Ignatius replied.

"Rude." Was all Harry could say as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"They are just teasing Harris, they are just off doing mischief." Dorea replied lazily.

Harry looked up as owls flew through the Great Hall and students grinned as they received letters from their parents at home. Harry was one of the grinning students as Apollo drop a let for him.

_Dear Harrison,_

_I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying your puppy. You call him by Hermes correct? An interesting name for a dog. Hermes was the Greek messenger for Zeus and other gods; his power was speed and able to think fast while moving. Yes, Hermes is a god in Greek mythology. He is the messenger god, as well as the god of thieves, travelers and lies. _

_Anyway I wish we had more time to talk at the ball, but I had so many people to entertain! I wish for us to keep our communication going though, by letters would be a nice way, you agree?_

_I hear from your parents that you are a very smart young fellow, courageous even. I hope you farewell in school and keep up with your studies. Please owl me back so that we can talk more. Perhaps after school we could have a get together?_

_Your Grandfather,_

_Harold_**_

* * *

_**

**Aurthor's Note:** Okay bye._  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Lately I've been tired and uninspired, though you have no idea how many times my computer has crashed! I wrote this so many times, It's short because I honestly don't remember what I wrote and my flash drive is broken of course.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, they were greatly appreciated.**

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**My mind is wandering again.**

**If you happen to see it, please don't step on it. **

**It's damaged enough already.**

"Another year gone!" Professor Dippet said calmly.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Huffelpuff, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Gryffindor, with three hundred and fifty-two; Slytherin has four hundred and twenty-six and Ravenclaw, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Ravenclaw table. Huffelpuff and Gryffindor cheered for them as well, as long as Slytherin didn't win, they were fine with the lost.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To Charlus great surprise, both he and Alphard passed with good marks; Harry and Tom, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Everybody passed with good marks.

And then suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating pasties as they sped past Muggle towns.

"Hey did I tell you guys that I have a godfather?" Charlus asked while Alphard and Ignatius were playing exploding snap. Harry and Tom were both reading.

"Really? What's his name? Was he at the Potter Ball?" Harry asked trying to remember if he saw the man.

"His name is Sammy Rider, he's a squib, and no he wasn't at the Potter Ball. He's from America actually, he's a healer, erm... doctor in muggle term. That's how Dad met him, Dad thought it would be useful to have muggle remedies along with magical remedies."

"How did father become such close friends with a squib?" Tom asked curiously so closing his book.

"Well Sammy saved Dad's life and he had to get to know him because of the magical bond that found him."

"What?" Tom asked shocked as Charlus nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Okay, firstly, how did he save Dad's life? Then please explain what you mean about the magical bond that found him." Harry asked confused.

"Dad and Sammy were on a hiking trip for potions and stuff and Dad got wounded and it got infected with something poisonous. Sammy said that he thought Dad wasn't going to make it, he had to make some muggle remedies to slow the poison down. Dad was too sick to Apparate."

"So how did Sammy save Dad then? If he does not have any powers?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Well Sammy had to practically drag Dad out the forest and onto the road till help came, a muggle driver came by to help."

Tom frowned in thought. "So your godfather is a squib?"

Charlus frowned at Tom. "Yes, and it shouldn't matter what he is. He cares about me a lot. He's not boring like most muggle doctors can be. He's been teaching me how to skate, swim, fix muggle cars and things like that." Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we going to visit him or something? Is that why you are telling us about him?"

"Well, Dad told me every child from the Potter family is supposed to have a godfather or mother in case something happens. After my last letter to Mum and Dad they said they were looking into finding you guys godparents when we come home for the summer. Since that is such a long and tedious chore, I asked if I could stay with Sammy till you guys find your proper guardians." Both Harry and Tom looked at Charlus confused.

"Why would you need to go across the country just for Dad and Mum to find us godparents?" Harry asked the question for both him and Tom.

"Well my guess is that your parents are going to find your godparents the magical way." Alphard replied finishing the game with Ignatius beating him.

"What does that mean? Is it what Charlus was referring to when he said how Dad found Sammy through a magical bond?" Harry asked still confused.

"Harry didn't you have a godfather before you were adopted?" Ignatius asked him.

"He...died." Harry said sighing, running his hand through his hair. Tom glared at Ignatius for even bringing it up knowing how distraught Harry got when he talked about his family.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious as to why you wouldn't know unless your parents had did it the muggle way." Ignatius said looking down at his hands when he could no longer take Tom's glaring.

Harry thought about it. "They must have done it the muggle way because they were friends during school, best mates. So naturally my parents had appointed him my godfather."

Charlus scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, the magical way is more longer and boring than the muggle way. It's like a summoning spell, only with a sample of your blood finding it's guardian. With it being magical the bond between godfather and son is more... connected. I don't know how to explain it really, I mean I feel this safety and comfort between Sammy and I."

"My parents don't exercise that sort of thing. If my parents died I'd just have to live with my other hundreds of my family members." Alphard replied.

"Yeah, but the Potters are a rare species." Ignatius said smirking.

"Uh were you not at the Potter Ball?" Alphard asked him.

"Half of them were all widows and they were all like in their fifties and sixties. Unless they have more kids or grandchildren or something, the Potter line will probably end with these three."

"Hey that's my family you're talking about Prewett." Charlus said defensively.

"I meant no offense Potter." Ignatius said throwing his hand up in defense.

"Well anyway, I for one, would like to know whom your godfather or godmother is going to be, so don't forget to owl me Harry." Alphard said to him.

"Harry I'm sure you're going to be receiving _thousands_ of letters from Al during the summer."

"Shut up, Ignatius."

"I'm just saying. We all know how much you worship the ground Harrison walks on."

"That's it." Alphard pulled out his wand while Ignatius ran out the compartment door with Alphard chasing after him.

Later on everybody was pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizard guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in two's and three's so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

After everybody said their goodbyes Charlus and Tom were heading towards their parents. Harry though was frozen in his steps as he watched his angered great grandparents talk to the one person he had hoped to not have to run into.

"Harry?" Tom looked back at Harry while Charlus had went up to his parents.

Harry looked from Tom and to the tall handsome clean cut black haired male with starry dark blue eyes. Tom looked at the man that seemed to have Harry's attention and frowned as the man looked back at him with a look of knowing.

"Are you Thomas?" The man walked up to Tom in muggle clothing; black slacks, black dress shoes, long blue dress shirt with a black vest over it.

"Who wants to know?" Tom asked defensively as he watched his parents looking at Tom gravely, Charlus was trying to get information out of his parents, wanting to know what was going on.

"My name is Thomas Riddle and I believe that you are my son." The man said bending down to Tom's level.

Tom didn't show any emotion whatsoever, he just had on a blank expression as he stared at the man processing what he had just heard.

"_No_ you are not." Was all Tom said as he walked passed Tom Riddle Sr. and to Boniface and Valerie Potter. Harry hurriedly followed after Tom getting his senses back.

"Tom-" Tom Riddle Sr tried again, but Tom was not having it.

"_Why is he here?"_ Tom asked his parents on the verge of losing his temper.

"Tommy baby, we had no idea-"

"They did not know I was going to be here, Tom. I received a letter saying that you had been adopted by the Potter family, illegally so without consent of your true birth givers."

"_I don't care!_ Where were you when I was sent to that retched orphanage! You have _no_ right to even _try_ to claim me! That is what you are trying to do is it not?" Tom asked as the man before him looked at him sadly.

"I had no idea that I had a son and that he was sent to an orphanage."

"_Lies!"_ Tom hissed at him.

"Mr. Riddle, this is not the place or time to be discussing such matters as this." Boniface said with a hand on Tom's shoulder as a crowd started forming, some of them being school piers.

"I understand that," Riddle said looking around at the crowd himself, "but the matter at hand still stands. Tom _is_ my son."

"No! Tom is _my_ brother and _you_ can't have him." Charlus said standing in front of Tom.

"Charlus-"

"You can't make him take Tom, Dad!" Charlus said pleading to his father.

"Here's what's going to happen, Mr. Riddle and I are going to have a talk and your mother is going to take you boys home."

Harry looked at Tom Riddle Sr to see his determination on his face. _'I think I have royally screwed up the past definitely. Tom Riddle Sr wanting his son back? If Tom hadn't gotten adopted than Tom Sr. wouldn't have even know or cared about Tom's existence. What's gotten the man so interested now?'_

"Harry, let's go." Valerie said pulling him along. Both Charlus and Tom were already ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N** Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. I'm sorry. If you read my author's note in the beginning you should know why. This just came to me on the top of my head. I'll see where it takes me. Please review though, you guys are my inspiration!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank You: poisinrose, Milamb, HarryPotterismyentirelife, mpkio2, Cherri101, bethy2-2, FatesShadow83, Night Kiryuu, DangoDaikazaku, MysweetAngel, mikey1048, yogirl2, Lientjuhh, wandamarie, darkangeldraonlover, Spaz86, DemonKittyAngel, hermonine, I-Love-Trunks1**

**Thousands of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**It's not about who hurt and broke you down, **

**it's about who was always there **

**and made you smile again**

**Before...**

"Are you Thomas?" The man walked up to Tom in muggle clothing; black slacks, black dress shoes, long blue dress shirt with a black vest over it.

"Who wants to know?" Tom asked defensively as he watched his parents looking at Tom gravely, Charlus was trying to get information out of his parents, wanting to know what was going on.

"My name is Thomas Riddle and I believe that you are my son." The man said bending down to Tom's level.

Tom didn't show any emotion whatsoever, he just had on a blank expression as he stared at the man processing what he had just heard.

"_No_ you are not." Was all Tom said as he walked passed Tom Riddle Sr. and to Boniface and Valerie Potter. Harry hurriedly followed after Tom getting his senses back.

"Tom-" Tom Riddle Sr tried again, but Tom was not having it.

"_Why is he here?"_ Tom asked his parents on the verge of losing his temper.

"Tommy baby, we had no idea-"

"They did not know I was going to be here, Tom. I received a letter saying that you had been adopted by the Potter family, illegally so without consent of your true birth givers."

"_I don't care!_ Where were you when I was sent to that retched orphanage! You have _no_ right to even _try_ to claim me! That is what you are trying to do is it not?" Tom asked as the man before him looked at him sadly.

"I had no idea that I had a son and that he was sent to an orphanage."

"_Lies!"_ Tom hissed at him.

"Mr. Riddle, this is not the place or time to be discussing such matters as this." Boniface said with a hand on Tom's shoulder as a crowd started forming, some of them being school piers.

"I understand that," Riddle said looking around at the crowd himself, "but the matter at hand still stands. Tom _is_ my son."

"No! Tom is _my_ brother and _you_ can't have him." Charlus said standing in front of Tom.

"Charlus-"

"You can't make him take Tom, Dad!" Charlus said pleading to his father.

"Here's what's going to happen, Mr. Riddle and I are going to have a talk and your mother is going to take you boys home."

Harry looked at Tom Riddle Sr to see his determination on his face. _'I think I have royally screwed up the past definitely. Tom Riddle Sr wanting his son back? If Tom hadn't gotten adopted than Tom Sr. wouldn't have even know or cared about Tom's existence. What's gotten the man so interested now?'_

"Harry, let's go." Valerie said pulling him along. Both Charlus and Tom were already ahead of them.

* * *

* * *

**Now...**

"He's been gone for two days."

"Charlus-"

"No, Harry! He's been gone for _'two days'_!"

"Charlus-"

"He's dead, I know it, I just know it!"

"_Shut up, Charlus, no he's not!"_

"Don't you understand? Tom's real father and family is _dead_! Whom ever that guy was, he was using polyjuice potion,-"

"That doesn't mean that Dad's _dead_ Charlus, get a grip on yourself." Harry said getting up off of Charlus bed pacing.

"Well then where else could he be, Harry?" Charlus asked Harry on the verge of tears.

"Charlus, I don't know, but the ministry is trying to find him, and for now that's all I can offer you, we have to put our faith in them for now."

"Where's Tom?" Charlus asked sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"He's blaming himself for what happened to Dad. He won't talk to me, he's locked himself in our room so that I can't come back in and I quote _'give him a sympathy pep talk'_. I told him I wasn't you, but he still shut the door in my face."

"He's not upset that his real father and relatives are dead?"

"No, well, I don't know. If he is, he's not showing it. He's just worried about Dad." Harry said sighing and flopping back down on Charlus bed.

"If I were Tom I would be feeling pretty sad if I found out that my real father was really alive and then just like that, he get's murdered." Charlus whispered still sniffling.

"We don't really know if Tom's father really hadn't known that Tom was in an orphanage, Charlus. You said that the ministry sends out letters to any long lost relatives that might still be out there before a child gets adopted. What's not to say that Tom's real father hadn't known about it? He probably did and just didn't care. I think that's how Tom is viewing it."

Charlus frowned in thought. "I can't imagine any parent being as heartless as that. You can't be right, Harry."

"It's been over a year, Charlus and it's not like the man was poor. He was quite wealthy, he could afford to take care of Tom."

Charlus just shook his head no. "No parent would willingly abandon their child like that."

"No good and loving father would, but what is it to say that this man was? He could have been the exact opposite."

Charlus shook his head no once again, but did not comment this time.

**Knock, Knock**

"Can I come in?"

Charlus sat up straight on his bed. "Sammy?"

A man walked in the room with a sheepish grin on his face. "The one and only."

Sammy Rider had short brown hair parted on the right side with gold rimmed glasses over his honey brown eyes. He was dressed in a white long sleeved business shirt with brown slacks and black dress shoes. He was about 5'9 or 10, still taller than both Charlus and Harry.

"Sammy!" Charlus ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Charlus, my have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Sammy said once they let go of each other.

"You've heard the news about Dad?" Charlus asked as Sammy nodded gravely.

"Sit down, kiddo."

"Oh wait a second, this is my brother Harry I've been telling you about." Charlus introduced Sammy to Harry whom had gotten up off the bed and shook the man's hand.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Sammy said shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you to, sir." Harry said as politely as he could. As Sammy stared down at him, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was being judged or something. Though Sammy just gave Harry a small tight lip smile.

"So what's going on, Sammy?" Charlus asked as Harry sat next to him on the front edge of the bed. Sammy sat on the floor, his legs cress-cross as he sat in front of both Charlus and Harry.

"The ministry has found your father and your mother has gone to see him at St. Mungo's-"

"Well then that's good news! Why didn't she tell us, we wanted to come to!" Charlus said standing up off his bed.

"Charlus, your mother asked me to stay and watch over you boys while she was away, you see, she was afraid about the condition your father might be in and didn't want you boys to witness it yet till she knew for sure."

"How bad is he hurt?" Came a whisper from Tom whom was at the doorway.

"I don't know for sure, your mother is going to send a letter to let us know how your father is doing." Sammy said standing up to get a better look at Tom. Tom looked like a royal mess, his usual neat black hair was messy and shaggy looking and his bright blue eyes looked watery and pink; his light blue buttoned up shirt was were mismatched having this askew look and his black slacks were wrinkly, he had only his white socks on his feet.

"How about I fix you some hot coco?" Sammy asked in a gentle tone to Tom.

"No." Was all Tom said as he walked back to his room and shut his door behind him once more.

"He's hurting pretty badly." Sammy said more to himself than to Charlus and Harry.

"He wont even respond to Minerva's letters and he really likes her." Charlus said to Sammy.

Sammy just sighed. "Let's go downstairs and wait for your mothers' letter and I'll fix you two some hot coco."

"I still don't think it's fair that we didn't get to go." Charlus said frowning as they walked out his room and down the stairs.

"You are just children."

"What does that matter?" said Charlus hotly.

"It matters because your mother and I don't want you guys to witness something that you are way to young to see."

Charlus looked as though he could care less. "We're not babies."

"You are not adults either." Sammy said sternly to Charlus as they came to the kitchen.

"Harry don't you have something to say about this?" Charlus said rounding on Harry for help.

Sighing Harry ran his hand through his hair. "We are not old enough to know or see the dangers of life," Charlus was about to interrupt but Harry held his hand up to stop Charlus, "but there _is_ a war going out there that's _right in front of us_ and there is no way you, mum, or even dad can shield us from it. Our father is in the hospital, we _should_ have had the right to go with mum despite our age. We could have waited in the lobby even, but I can also understand mum's point of view."

"Listen, your dad's been hurt, we just didn't want you guys to see the worst-"

"He's our dad Sammy, dad getting hurt _is_ the worst to us." Charlus whispered out looking down at the wooden table that he was seated at.

Sammy sat down in the chair opposite of Charlus and folded his hand on the table. "I know this is hard, but your mother will have a letter in a matter of minutes to let you guys know how your father is doing. I'll get started on your hot coco's."

Harry watched as Sammy got back up and went through the cabinets finding the condiments for the drink.

"Harry?" Charlus whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.

"I love you very much, but if you ever put me through this I'd totally kick your ass."

A laugh accidentally came out of Harry's mouth as Charlus words caught him off guard. Sammy glanced back at him and Harry blushed in embarrassment, his hair turning pink. Charlus gave a small smirk in amusement.

"Ah, Tom, you decided to join us after all. I'll make another cup then." Sammy said going back to work on their drinks.

"Tom." Charlus went up and hugged him, Tom surprisingly leaned into him, hugging Charlus back.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Tom whispered to Charlus.

"What are you talking about?" Charlus asked pulling back.

"It's my fault that dad went with that man-"

"Tom, it could have easily have been you-"

"And it should have been!" Tom said backing away from Charlus.

Charlus frowned at Tom. "Dad's more experienced and tougher against dark wizards, if it had been you, you would be dead instead of just injured like dad."

"Come sit down Tom, we're going to get a letter from mum any second now." Harry said encouragingly. Tom just nodded and sat in-between Charlus and Harry. Sammy came back and gave them their cup of coco.

While they waited Harry couldn't help but admire Charlus. His grandpa was very family oriented and loving. Charlus was more or less of comparable intelligence to both he and Tom. Though Harry suspected Charlus enjoyed his company more in general because of the freedom to behave childishly and insulting idiots at school without the fear of being judged about his behavior. Tom didn't judge so much, but he would point out the childish behavior that he Tom was _so_ beneath. Charlus treated Tom as if he really was the youngest of the family, he didn't treat Harry in such a way Harry noticed. Maybe it just was that Charlus felt that Tom needed the attention more than Harry himself.

Everybody looked up as Apollo, the family owl came and dropped a scroll of parchment on the table.

"Well, you guys go ahead and open it." Sammy said as the parchment sat there in the middle of the table unopened.

"Harry." Charlus asked the unanswered question, Tom seemed to agree with Charlus that he should be the one to read it out loud.

Harry snatched opened the parchment and opened it to read out loud to everyone at the table.

_Boys,_

_Your father has many injuries, but none that can't be fixed within the hours, we both will be home soon, most likely sometime during the evening. The man responsible has been caught and sent to Azkaban. Please behave yourselves and listen to everything Sammy says to you boys. Also Sammy, I must ask a favor of you, Boniface and I were going to do the guardian tracking spell for Harry and Tom, but as you can see, we wont be able to, I have asked Xandar to prepare the potion for this tracking spell which both Harry and Tom will have to drink. Xandar should be done anytime now, Boniface and I will be home in time to see where both the boys godfathers will be, but if the boys are impatient as I'm sure they will be by the influence of Charlus, the world globe is located in the library, just say Harrison Potter and Thomas Potter godparents and it should glow in the country state of where they are located. Also saying 'magnify' to get a look at said guardians. I have to go back to your father now. See you boys soon._

_With Love,_

_Mum_

"He's going to be all right. Dad is going to be home soon!" Charlus said happily hugging Tom in the process.

"Good!" said Sammy joyfully, jumping to his feet.

"That's a nice weight off our shoulders. And they caught the guy." Harry commented.

"Mum didn't say who he was." Tom said.

"No, she didn't, but whomever the guy was he's in Azkaban." Sammy said.

"I wonder if Xandar has finished that potion, oh man I can't wait to see whom your godparents are going to be! Xandar!" Charlus called for the houself.

Said elf popped into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Yes master, Charlus?"

"Is the potion ready for Harry and Tom?"

"Oh yes master Charlus, it should be now, Xandar will bring it." with that said the elf was gone.

"I'm kind of nervous. What if I don't get along with them?" Harry asked.

Charlus just rolled his eyes at Harry. "Then you wouldn't have the right godparent now would you?"

"Your sarcasm was not needed." Harry retorted as Xandar popped in once again with two small glass vile that contained blue liquid inside.

"Xandar needs a small dot of amount of masters blood in each potion." Xandar said as Sammy pulled out a sharp pointy knife out of the kitchen drawer.

Tom frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Your DNA needs to go in the potion Tom, it's barley a dot of blood." Charlus explained as Sammy nipped a dot of blood from Harry's index finger and flipped it over so that Harry's blood went into the glass vile. Tom watched as soon as Harry's blood touched the potion, that the potion itself swirled around the blood turning into a darker blue. Sammy handed the potion to Harry to drink.

"This is going to be gross isn't it?" Harry asked as Sammy did the same thing to Tom.

"When is a potion ever _not_ gross Harry?" Charlus asked him.

"True. Same time?" Harry asked Tom once his potion stopped swirling around. Tom nodded in agreement.

"Okay on the count of three."

Charlus was rolling his eyes. "Hurry up."

"Three."

To Harry's astonishment, the potion tasted like strawberry and rose hazelnut tart. He had it only once, but the taste was firmly imprinted in his memory and taste buds. Mainly because it was the one time his relatives were actually being nice and let him have something sweet for his belated birthday.

"It tasted like chocolate cream pastry rolls?" Tom said confused.

Charlus laughed. "Mine tasted like liquorice sticks. It has a different taste for everyone who drinks their own, it tells each person of the things that they find most delicious. Weird right? I could smell liquorice aroma on Sammy and I knew he was my godfather. I guess it helps to weed out the person. Sammy still smells like liquorice to me anyway."

"Really?" Sammy asked thoughtfully.

Harry looked at Tom noticing his intense stare at him. _"What?" _Harry asked Tom in parseltonuge.

"_Nothing."_ Tom said back looking away.

"Yup, so can we go look at the globe now?" Charlus asked watching as Sammy was giving both Harry and Tom a sidelong glance when he heard them speak parseltonuge..

"As you wish, sir Charlus." Sammy said giving Charlus a mocking bow.

Charlus just rolled his eyes and lead the way towards the family library which was way across the other side of the mansion.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked back at Tom whom he was walking beside of.

"Keep your voice down – Sammy will hear us," the boy said, frowning slightly. He turned in his head to face Harry as well, keeping up the pace as they headed to the library, both Charlus and Sammy were in front of them.

"_Then speak in parseltonuge if you don't to be overheard."_ Harry hissed to him in parseltongue.

_"So…Sammy is a bit twitchy have you noticed? And he's supposedly like a super-genius or something."_

Harry turned back facing ahead, smiling a little. _"He's barely been here for an hour and you are already judging his personality? If he is a super-genius, I'm sure you can surpass him with your many magical logic and supremacy."_

"_Do you honestly think I'm that smart?"_ Tom asked Harry curiously so still speaking parseltonuge.

"Sure…I mean, there has to be something in that geeky brain of yours that has an appreciation for everything filled with boring literature." Harry said speaking in English this time.

"Thanks, I know that means a lot, coming from you." Tom said sarcastically speaking in English as well.

"You're my brother; it's my job to be protective. Of your brain." Harry grinned widely at Tom's eye roll.

"Thanks."

"Oh no, no, no…" Harry replied, putting an arm over Tom's shoulder and making him smile. "Thank your_ brain _for it's many achievements_._"

"You guys are so weird." Charlus commented looking back at them.

"Nothing compared to how you and Harry act with each other. You two are undeniably weird and it's quite embarrassing." Tom retorted back.

Charlus made a face at them and Harry made one back with his tongue sticking out.

"Like that for instance." Tom said shaking his head negatively.

Harry just grinned as he followed Charlus and Sammy down some stairs that led to the cozy family library. In the center of the room there was a three seat brown sofa couch with two brown leather chair on each side. There were also two end tables, one with a desk lamp, the other with a vase of flowers and a stained glass lamp. The globe was in the center that the sofa couch and chairs were. What got Harry speechless was the four floors worth of books gathered around the wide room. Harry looked at the marble spiral staircase that led to each floor.

"Come on!" Charlus said hurrying over to the globe.

"So how does this work?" Harry asked once everybody gathered around.

"You have to spin it, then say Harry or Harrison Potter's godparent." Charlus said bouncing up and down a bit.

"You mind if I go first?" Harry asked Tom whom rolled his eyes once again.

"Just do it before Charlus spontaneously combust."

"Hey!" Charlus said scowling.

Harry smiled and rolled the colorful globe. "Harry Potter's godparent."

The globe stopped and the country of England glowed a light blue.

"Oh so he's in the same country! That's good!" Charlus said excitedly.

"Magnify." Harry said trying to see who he or she looked like.

green, brown, fallen trees, logs, branches, twigs, fallen leaves, moss, ivy, berry bushes, pine needles, pine cones, acorns, insects, rabbits, birds, squirrels,foxes, spider webs, deer, flowers, bird nests, shifting patterns of light, trunks covered with moss, bugs, stillness, beetles, grass hassock, cave, rocky, moist, ravines, creek; all this flashed by all at once till a face appeared.

He was tall with medium length black hair that was a deep spiking on top, leaving longer strands on the top of the head and nape and sides layered with green eyes; not as green as Harry's emeralds, but more of a pale eden green. His face was pale and oval. He wore all black; long sleeved black business shirt, black slacks, black vest, though oddly he was wearing converse high top sneakers. Harry found the way the man acted and looked for this time of age a bit odd, but was more intrigued by the man's awareness as if he could actually _tell_, that he was being watched.

"There is something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it." Tom whispered looking at the man intensely.

"Well he doesn't look friendly." Charlus said frowning.

Harry was barely listening as he was watching his supposedly godfather. Though the man's oddness and look was explained when an innocent white rabbit just happened to be at the wrong place and time as the man inhumanly speedup towards the rabbit and bit down on it with his pointy sharp fangs.

"He's a VAMPIRE!" Charlus practically shouted shocked.

"Vampire's are real?" Tom asked, head tilted to the side as Sammy got rid of the image of Harry's godfather, not wanting to witness any more of it.

"Well, if unicorns, werewolves, and dragons are real, then I guess so can vampires." Harry replied as Tom frowned in thought.

"Mum and Dad are going to freak out when they find out." Charlus excitedly.

"I'm sure. Tom, your turn." Sammy said still frowning himself as Tom took his turn to roll the globe.

"Thomas Potter's godparent."

The globe stopped and the country of England glowed a light blue once again.

"You guys have it easy, Sammy was way across the country." Charlus commented.

"Magnify." Tom said getting a closer look.

Harry couldn't help but let laughter slip out of his mouth at the irony when Tom's godfather showed up, a person that all three brothers knew quite well and in the future Tom feared and hated. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys might not have liked this chapter, I hope this is not the case, I liked it! Next chapter Boniface will be back and I'll explain better what happened and I'll bring the godfathers up! Maybe even some Alphard and Ignatius etc. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

**Luv you guys!: **Lvmj, amti, DemonKittyAngel, wandamarie, Night Kiryuu, Mystic777, AngelGoneDevil69, HarryPotterismyentirelife, MysweetAngel, darrena, Isaac Prewett, sugarcoated96, Picolochick, Vukk, quietasusual, Lientjuhh, XD, ruby260, Jen103, yogirl2, enchanted nightingale, StunningSpelllRocks2345, ej-83, I-Love-Trunks1, R.B. Evans, brightsun89, Raine Haruto, misto713, Bornfromtheashes, Milamb, mikey1048, Goldenfightergirl, goku, Mordanyes, FatesShadow83, Teufel1987, obviously Anonymous, peasant-of-shadowland, CJ Izzy303, TwilightEclps, Buzzygirl07, The Snowdrop In The Sahara

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank everybody for their positive reviews, I've gotten in the 800's in reviews! That's totally kick ass! I think I've gotten more reviews in chapter 25 then any other chapter, so thank you, I appreciate that very much, now I know that you guys actually like me! My story anyway. Oh! Okay so this is way in the future, but once Harry finishes his seventh year, I'll be making a sequel which will involve Harry's parents, friends, family, future Potter kids from Tom and Charlus etc. all the way till Harry is born. That should be the end of it after that! But that's like _decades_ away. P.S. It'll be called '_Several Thousands Of Reasons To Smile'_

**Disclaimer:** I own none of J.K. Rowlings books or characters, just my thoughts and my twisted imagination. This story is original not copied.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, **

**in his sleep, **

**not screaming, like the passengers in his car**

Boniface followed after Thomas Riddle in his muggle house and was walking down a long corridor lined with fire lit lamps, at the end of which was a black door. Thomas Riddle extended his hand and twisted the knob.

The door opened with perfect ease, as if very recently greased and as the crack of open space widened, Boniface's hand shot to protect his eyes from the sudden change of dark to instant light. He followed after Riddle and stepped through the door, absentmindedly closing the door behind, gazing in a state of bizarre curiosity to what lie before him. Boniface's mouth fell open in sheer shock.

There were nameless dead bodies on the floor, but one in particular Boniface recognize, this body was faced up with a blade through his heart. Thomas Riddle's dead body in fact. That couldn't be possible because if that was Thomas Riddle dead on the marbled wooden floor than whom was this man before him?

Said man looked up at the clock that was on top of the fireplace. "Ah, just in time for the fun."

Boniface pulled out his wand, but the man had already seen it coming and had him thrown against the wall, across the room, making he, Boniface lose grip of his wand.

"Now that wasn't nice." The man said transforming back to his true self.

"_Who are you and what do you want?"_ Boniface yelled wincing in pain at his throbbing skull.

"_Crucio_! How dare you speak to me like that!" The man said deranged.

Boniface held in his scream as the Unforgivable was short seeing as the wizard seemed to be more interested in something else. He was trying to show that he was superior.

"Well now if you had just played nicely, then none of this had to happen Mr. Potter, I only wanted the boy." The man grinned evilly at Boniface with his yellow teeth, quite a few of them missing, "now I'm going to have to kill you to, such an inconvenience."

Boniface stood up and tried to regain focus. He looked at the man whom was a massive amount lot shorter then the man he was posing to be, with thick dark brown hair matted with dirt, and small dark eyes that stared in the opposite directions. Yes Boniface new this man, he was very familiar with the vile monster as was his wife Valerie. Boniface had forgotten that Morfin Gaunt had been released from Azkaban prison.

"I tortured and killed the other muggles, Riddle's '_parent's_'," Morifin spat angrily, "but I wanted to make Thomas Riddle's death more... _personal_."

"Why would you stupidly do _reckless_ killing when you just got _out_ of prison?" Boniface asked disgusted at the man before him.

Morfin Gaunt just smirked at him. "Since my loving family are all dead and gone, I need someone to help out, someone to obey me and do the same things that my dear sister did for me and my father-"

"_My_ _son_ is no _house elf_ you demented _bastard_!" Boniface shouted.

"_Crucio!"_

**Day Two...**

His head hurt, _bad_. No scratch that, _everything_ hurt, bad. He tried opening heavy eyes but bright light pierced his skull; he closed them shut against the agonizing pain, groaning. Boniface tried to control his breathing, tried to figure out what woke him up in the first place and how he got hurt. Boniface panted now, suddenly becoming more aware of the pain everywhere in his body. Just nothing but pain. His head, his eyes, his legs, his stomach, his back, his arms, everything hurt.

"_Potter can you hear me!"_

"_Potter!"_

"_Boniface!"_

Boniface heard the voices from upstairs from his dark dinky cellar and he tried to speak, yell, but his voice would not allow it, it was rasp from all the yelling he was sure that he had done before.

Boniface's eyes slid shut once again into the darkness.

"... unconscious. Woke up for... yes, make sure you contact his wife."

"Where am I?" Boniface managed to whisper out.

"Mr. Potter? Could you open your eyes for me, please?"

St Mungos. He recognized the smell and feel of it, and groaned softly at the realization.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Boniface cracked his eyes open to a too-bright room, and a familiar face hovering over him.

"Potter, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

"How rude, they sent a vampire to heal me. No offense Bellamy." Bonfiace whispered as the man smiled down at him.

"You're never going to give me credit on my work here are you, Mr. Potter?" The man's Eden green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You'll have to forgive me that I find a vampire working in a hospital quite ludicrous."

"You won't have to worry," Mr. Bellamy said handing Boniface a headache remover potion, "I don't particular like working in a hospital, this is just a side job for me, I'll be going back to teaching next week."

"You are a Professor?" Boniface asked shocked.

"Why so shock? I teach yes. In America though, vampires are considered beings here, but vampires here are considered to be neither a wizard, nor truly human so we don't get much of a chance here. Surprisingly we still have more privilege then of werewolves, but America actually treats us sixty percent more better which is not saying much."

Before Boniface could respond his wife Valerie came barging through the door.

"Boniface, my poor darling." Valerie went and hugged him fiercely.

"Valerie, dear, I'm alright." Boniface tried to tell her reassuringly.

"I'll just leave you then. The other healers will be the ones to check up on you now, I have to get going."

"Thank you, Julius." Boniface said to him awkwardly.

Julius Bellamy smirked at that. "Anytime, Boniface."

"Wait, before you go, will there be any lasting damage?" Valerie asked.

"No, he should be perfectly healthy from now on, he just needs to stay for more check ups and should be fine to go home."

"Thank you so much, for everything" Valerie said.

"It was my pleasure."

The Healer left them to it. Valerie pulled up another chair and sat beside Boniface, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly in his own. The last few days and hours had been the worse of her entire life, she wouldn't have wished it on her worst enemy. Boniface was going to be okay and she did love Boniface so much.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked as she turned to look at her husband then went up to kiss him. Boniface was smiling afterward.

"I'm… fine, but the boys, how are they fairing?"

Valerie looked down and sighed. "I believe Tom is the worst, and then Charlus coming second. Harrison... Harrison seemed to have known it from the start that you'd be alright. He has been trying to keep Charlus and Tom's spirit up, but Tom had closed himself off from everybody. Is that weird for somebody Harrison's age to be so... calm?" Valerie asked looking up at Boniface.

Boniface shook his head no. "Unfortunately I'm sure it comes with experience for him with his family before us."

Valerie nodded in understanding. "This war, Boniface, it's going to take a lot out of us isn't it?"

"We will just have to keep trying and to do our best to protect our children. That is what is the most importance."

"I better write to the boys to let them know how you are doing. Actually I think while we are away we should get them started on finding their godfathers, you agree?" Valerie asked getting up.

"Yes, I believe that would be best."

"They tell me that the man was Morphin Gaunt." Valerie whispered out hesitantly.

"Yes." Boniface said looking down at his hands.

"I... I'm afraid to ask-"

"He wanted Tom, to use him as a common houself. He used his father trying to get to him. Valerie, they are all dead, his father, every member of the Riddle family."Boniface said as his wife covered her mouth upset.

"When the ministry was looking for you, they found the Riddle families bodies... they tried to trace left over magic to find you."

"We can not tell Tom that it was one of his family members. Especially how they treated his mother before she died. I don't know how he'll respond to it, but it would send any kind-bighearted man into revenge and killing."

* * *

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast for the five of them, with the boys busy with school homework and Valerie busy with work while her husband Boniface rested for the week. Boniface actually was setting up a meeting date for Albus Dumbledore to meet them, to Tom's dismay. Sammy Rider came back now and then to visit and to see how things were going, though he mostly spent his time with Charlus. He had been teaching Charlus how to do basic things without magic since Charlus kept on complaining that he couldn't do magic in his own home.

"Having lunch with Albus doesn't seem as bad as you are making it out to be. Besides he's your godfather, it's official." Harry said to Tom as he walked into their room with Hermes following after Harry. Harry sat on the front of his bed watching Tom finishing up his homework.

Tom looked back at Harry where he was sitting with a look of pure annoyance, which caused Harry to laugh out loud and Tom to scowl at him. "Albus Dumbledore is like the ultimate form of good."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Harry asked laying down on his bed as Hermes jumped on top of his stomach and laid there.

"Seriously? Dumbledore would drive any saint insane! He's so..."

"Loving? Cares way too much about people? Benevolent? Eccentric? An archetypal good wizard in the style of Merlin?"

"Weird." Tom said standing up.

"Ah, yeah that to." Harry said smirking up at Tom as he scratched behind Hermes ears.

"And lucky you, you get a soulless vampire." Tom said going through his closet to put on a pair of nice shoes.

"Dad said his name is Julius Bellamy and that he works as a healer part time, but hes a Professor in America. Dad doesn't particularly like him though, which is weird because Dad can get along with mostly anybody despite there nature."

"Yes, well, I'm sure Dad has his reasons." Tom said not really bothered by what Harry said about their father.

"Are you actually getting all dressed up for Dumbledore?" Harry asked as the smirk returned to his face.

"Well I don't know what to wear!" Tom said frowning as he sat on the floor in front of their open closet.

"Put on some sneakers, wear what you've been all week. Actually what you are wearing now is fine." Harry said sitting back up. Tom was wearing a white shirt underneath his gray short sleeve sweater and workwear Denim jeans. Tom did as Harry suggested and put on a pair of his plain white sneakers.

"Knock, Knock." Charlus said panting a little as he came in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Charlus. You look out of breath." Harry replied.

"No, I have more." Charlus said not understanding that Harry was joking. Tom just shook his head negatively.

"Are you ready Tom? Dumbledore just came, he's in the dinning room talking with Dad and Mum."

Tom stood up just as Hermes jumped out of Harry's hand and left out the room.

"He must have smelt the food I just left out for him." Charlus said to Harry smiling as Harry did the same in return.

"I hope you're not intimidated Tom, it'll be just like we're at school only better for you because Dumbledore will spoil you, hey! He might even let you get away with stuff at school!" Charlus said as he walked with his brothers to their destination.

"Not bloody likely." Tom muttered as he miserably walked down the flight of stairs.

"Tom it's not the end of the world, cheer up for Merlin sake!" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"_Yeah fun times."_ Tom said sarcastically to Harry.

"I like Dumbledore, he's funny." Charlus said to them.

"In that obscene annoying way yes I suppose so. Merlin I'm going to make such a fool out of myself." Tom commented back.

Both Charlus and Harry shared a look.

"Ah so here you boys are." Albus Dumbledore said standing with his parents.

_(A/N totally random, but I like Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore, so imagine him from Harry Potter 1&2 for this story)_

Albus Dumbledore was dressed in a gray Victorian Era suit. His blue eyes were twinkling when he caught sight of Tom. "You'll have to excuse me for being overly dressed, I just came back from a magnificent ball of a very good friend of mine."

Harry discretely nudged Tom for him to say something. "I'm glad you could make it, sir."

"Tom, this formality is not necessary, you are my godson after all, Albus will do nicely." Tom just nodded and looked like he wanted to be elsewhere. Albus gave Tom a sidelong glance.

"Would it be any trouble if Tom and I could have a moment privately?" Albus asked Boniface and Valerie.

"Of course, how about the living room?" Valerie suggested.

"I'm sure that will do just fine." Albus said smiling.

Tom frowned, but led the way to the living room with Albus Dumbledore following after him.

"Tom, I can not help but feel this miserable uneasiness from you of me. What can I do to replace it?" Ablus asked watching as Tom leaned up against the brick wall of the fireplace.

"It has nothing to do with you." Tom said looking down at his shoes.

"You'll have to forgive me, if I believe otherwise." Albus said mimicking Tom as he leaned up against the brick fireplace as well on the other side of Tom.

"Maybe it's just because I know that you being my godfather that I'll have to let you into my life. That's not easy for me, to let more people in when I've so carefully lived a life keeping a comfortable distance away from people, especially those whom have hurt or used me. I was perfectly fine and content with …. with loneliness of my pathetic life."

"Tell me Tom, do you think that I can not see what kind person you are?"

Tom swallowed nervously as he looked at Albus Dumbledore whom was not looking at Tom directly. "Man's loneliness is but his fear of life. Loneliness the clearest of crystal insight into your own soul, its the fear of one's own self that haunts the lonely that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for-"

"Let me know when you are done speaking in riddles." Tom said interrupting Albus.

Ablus gave a small laugh, not offended by Tom's words. "Ah young youth. It is an illusion that youth is happy, an illusion of those who have lost it."

"You see, if you keep doing that, then we are not going to get along." Tom said straightening himself up and looking up at Albus as he smiled down at him.

"You'll have to forgive me, age comes with wisdom."

"What are you, like fifty-eight right? You have many years to come for you to be perceived as an old man. Come with a better excuse than that for your bizarre personality."

Albus shook his head negatively and smiled down at Tom once more. "You are quite a petulant young fellow aren't you?"

"You'll have to forgive me, it comes with age." Tom said mockingly.

Albus gave another small laughter at Tom's words. "Yes I see."

"Can we leave now?" Tom asked finished with the conversation.

"Thomas, you've got nothing to lose, but only everything to gain. You may dislike me, you may believe that I'm insane and unworthy to be your godfather, but despite this, you'll understand that no matter what your opinion of me is, I'm always going to be here for you and love you like you are my own, even if you do not want me to."

Tom looked up at Albus and frowned. "I bet you got bullied a lot when you were in school."

Albus laughed merrily at Tom's words. "No, actually I was quite well liked. Except for this Ravenclaw, Theodore Smith I believe, same year as me, he distasted me. He used to say people would follow me anywhere, but only out of morbid curiosity. "

Tom smiled slightly at this. "So a truce?" Albus asked Tom with his hand out for Tom to shake.

"Okay." Tom said after a few moments and shook Albus Dumbledore's hand. He felt a sort of electric spark between them that was not unpleasant, but more of a warm feeling inside his heart.

"I'm ready to head back whenever you are, Tom." Albus said to him.

Tom nodded and headed back to the dining room with Albus Dumbledore behind him.

"So was it as bad as you thought it would be? Did big bad Dumbledore want to let you know that he's out to get you?" Harry whispered to Tom as soon as he sat next to Harry at the dining table.

"This is an _excellent_ time for you to become a missing person." Tom whispered back at him glaring as he did so. Both Harry and Charlus smirked in amusement.

"So Harrison, I hear that your godparent is a vampire, how do you feel about that?" Albus asked just as the food appeared at the table.

"I'm starving!" Charlus said grabbing hand full of sandwiches onto his plate.

"I'm okay with it, I mean they obviously have rights and are not considered a true threat to the wizarding community. Even if half the other viewed opinions of vampires does not appear to be universally held."

"Do you know a lot about vampires, Harrison?" Albus asked Harry curiously looking intently at Harry whom immediately looked down at his empty plate knowing that Albus could tell if he was lying or not through Legilimency. Harry had yet to fully learn Occlumency to counter Legilimency and had been given up practicing the art to even be known as an Occlumens.

"No, not much, Professor. I never had a reason up till now to really care."

"Unfortunately I don't think Harry is going to learn much, well besides from reading what books say about them. Mr. Julius Bellamy has refused to claim Harry as his godson." Boniface sighed pouring himself some onion soup.

"_Why?"_ Charlus asked offended on Harry's behalf.

"That is most curious if I may say so myself." Albus said giving Boniface a look of uncertainty.

"He feels that it would be too dangerous." Boniface exclaimed shaking his head negatively looking away from Ablus.

"Why would he think that?" Charlus demanded to know.

"What is this, twenty-one questions? It doesn't matter Charlus. It's just probably not meant to be." Harry said sighing, sliding down his chair. Besides, to Harry, no godfather was going to _ever_ beat or replace Sirius Black.

"It's still not right. Who's going to protect you when something bad and unexpected happens? If Dad and Mum couldn't get to you or if Merlin forbid that they were gone, then it's a godparents responsibility to look after you. It's a birth right." Charlus said with all seriousness in his expression and voice.

"Couldn't we just find somebody else?" Tom asked.

"Anybody can be a godparent, Tom, but a magical bonded one, it's just that it's more of a unconditional family protection connection than of any other type." Charlus explained.

Harry frowned at Charlus choice of words. "My godfather, before he was killed, was not my magically bonded godparent, but he was as much as a father to me as I was everything to a son to him..." Harry shook his head negatively, not wanting to remember the sadness, "The only people you need in your life are the ones that need you in theirs and if Mr. Bellamy doesn't want me in his then I'm not going to be. I'm not going to force him to be my godfather." Harry looked down at his empty plate once again, not feeling up to eating anymore.

"Your family were against Grindelwald and his followers were after them?" Albus asked Harry looking at Harry sympathetically.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Your godfather loved you very much didn't he, Harry? How did he die?" Charlus whispered to him.

_'Why is Charlus so inquisitive?'_ Harry thought to himself sighing in his thoughts.

"My family was attacked by dark wizards and he ended up getting killed in the process while he was trying to protect me." Harry was trying really hard not to let tears slip out of his eyes, he had been let Sirius go, but all the memories were rushing right back to him.

"Harry, if anybody needs a godparent, it's you. We can not let anything else happen to you. You have already lost so much." Valerie said to Harry, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must apologize." Boniface said looking at Harry.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

Boniface looked down as he spoke. "When I invited Mr. Bellamy over two days ago, he knew right away what was going on. He felt you, Harry, you see vampires have more of a intuitive sense and power-"

"So once he felt the connection that he and Harry shared he didn't want to be apart of it and he left?" Tom asked frowning.

"No, not at all Tom," Boniface ran his fingers through his hair and sighed with frustration, "I... I threaten him-"

"_You what?" _Valerie asked shocked.

"I didn't want a _vampire_ to be my sons' godfather!" Boniface said exasperated.

"Boniface you didn't?" Valerie asked covering her face with both her hands.

"Dad! All this stuff you and Mum teach us about tolerance and treating others the same we we want to be treated!" Charlus said shocked.

"I never said you had to be tolerant with _everybody_." Was Boniface excuse.

_'Now where have a I heard that before?'_ Tom said in parseltongue to Harry.

"_Boniface!"_ Valerie said smacking him upside his head. "You bring Julius Bellamy back here this instance and you apologize for your _bigotry_! In fact I'll write a letter now." Valerie said standing up and storming away out of the dinning room.

"Somebody is sleeping on the couch tonight." Charlus whispered to his brothers.

"So what _was_ the real conversation you two had with each other?" Harry asked Boniface whom looked quite embarrassed with himself.

"It was very short. Threats were made, insults were thrown and that was the end of it."

"Yeah but does Mr. Bellamy actually want Harry for a godson?" Charlus asked.

"Mr. Bellamy will see Harry as more than just a godson, excuse me. Don't let me ruin your lunch." Boniface said taking his leave.

"Professor?" Charlus asked Dumbledore whom had been quite during the whole ordeal.

"Albus is fine, Charlus."

"Are you sure you want to be part of this family?"

Albus just laughed merrily. "How are you faring, Charlus?"

"I hope next year will be better, I might even have a girlfriend." Charlus said biting into his sandwich. "I wan to tri wout cor quidwitch oo!" Charlus added, with his mouth full.

"That's Charlus for you, stuffing his mouth than attempting to eat it." Tom replied with a roll of his eyes as he made himself some onion soup.

Charlus scowled once he finished swallowing his food. "I said I want to try out for quidditch to. You will to wont you Harry?"

"We will be competing against each other if we did make the team." Harry said still not eating, lost in his thoughts.

"If you're afraid to lose against me..." Charlus smirked at Harry whom smirked back.

"As if. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Harry, eat." Albus said to him as Charlus place a sandwich on his plate.

"What if I had wanted soup?" Harry asked Charlus.

"You can't have both?" Charlus asked him with an eyebrow raised. Harry just smiled.

* * *

* * *

Now that the excitement of yesterday was over, Harry was feeling very nerved wreck that today was the day that he was going to meet Julius Bellamy, aka the vampire. Charlus was trying to give Harry some breathing space for at least a little while till they met Julius.

"Mr. Bellamy will be at Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream_ Parlor in Diagon Alley in half in a hour. You will be going there on your own without your father's _influence_." Valerie said to Harry whom had been trying to teach Hermes to roll over by rolling around on the carpet floor himself. Tom was sitting on his bed pretending to read his book as he was observing Harry's progress with a smirk of amusement on his face. Tom's snake was curled around his neck.

"By himself?" Tom asked placing his book down on his lap. Valerie went and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry will Floo there right in the shop. He will be fine." Valerie said reassuringly to her son as Tom looked back with uncertainty.

"Vampires don't eat ice cream do they?" Harry asked standing up.

Valerie just smiled getting up off of Harry's bed. "Depends on the vampire."

"You've been awful quiet Tom." Harry said to the boy that was still sitting on his bed. Harry was putting his sneakers on with ten minutes left till he had to leave.

Tom shrugged avoiding Harry's gaze. "I just have nothing to say at the moment."

Harry sighed and started butting up his dark blue plaid shirt. "If something goes astray then you can have Hermes."

Tom scowled looking up at Harry. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"So you _are_ worried." Harry said as Tom frowned and fold his arms to his chest saying nothing.

"I'm tougher than you think, I'll be fine." Harry went up and hugged Tom and was surprised when Tom hugged him back.

"Harry you have five minutes!" Charlus yelled from down the stairs. Harry smiled and waved Tom off as he ran out the door. Hermes stayed in the room with Tom.

"Have fun Harry." Charlus said as soon as he spotted him. Charlus had the fireplace ready. Valerie handed him his brown vintage jacket.

"Be safe." Valerie said hugging him.

"Where's Dad?" Harry asked as Charlus grabbed the powder.

Valerie just rolled her eyes. "He's doing paper work in his office, but he bids you farewell as well." Harry nodded in understanding as Charlus put some of the powder in Harry's hand.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

When Harry popped out of the fireplace clumsily he was greeted by many wizards and witches sitting at tables eating their ice creams, some even outside enjoying the sun. Harry found the place quitter than any other shop he normally would be in. All the people seemed quite and subdued, anxious about being in the shop in the first place or even out side it seemed, as though fearing they'd be struck down by a curse at any moment. The people barely looked his way as Harry made his way to find a table to sit at.

Harry had barely been walking before he stopped in his tracks and smelt the familiar aroma of rose hazel tart. Harry looked around the room, Julius Bellamy had to be in the room. Harry did not know what the man looked like, but he could definitely smell him as odd as that sound. He had taken only a few more steps before the strong sensation had suddenly changed into a kind of needy feeling, much more persistent. Harry barely had a second to figure out what was going on before he was grabbed forcibly around his wait and was went felt like somebody carrying him and after that, everything went by like a blur. Then, just like that, what felt like five minutes had passed, he was dumped hard down on the cold forest ground.

Harry looked up at his kidnapper and glared at the tall man. He was about six foot and muscular with pale green eyes. The typical tall dark and handsome bit Harry thought to himself as he stood up ready to tell the man off. Of course he didn't have the chance because as soon as he stood up, he was forcibly shoved against a tree with the man hovering over him.

"_What the bloody hell is your problem?"_ Harry snapped at him, but the man just growled at him baring his sharp pointy teeth, but then just as suddenly he smirked at Harry and backed away from him two paces.

"Run."

"_What?"_ Harry asked shocked.

"Run before I kill you." The vampire snarled.

"You're supposed to be my-" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence as the man tried to bite his neck, but Harry had ducked in time. Harry ran.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he scrambled through the forest, thorny branches snatching at his clothes. The forest made it look dark and eerily creepy. Harry didn't understand what was going on, he knew that Bellamy could catch up with him any time he wanted, what was the man playing at? Was this some kind of sick game to the vampire? Had Boniface been right all along? Just then Bellamy popped out of nowhere in front of Harry and Harry startled punched Bellamy square in his face out of instinct.

Now the saying is in the wizarding world that vampires bodies are hard of stone, but what Harry felt and witness shocked him. Bellamy was clutching his nose bleeding in pain and Harry barely felt the pain in his hand when he punched the vampire. Harry was about to make another run for it, but was stopped when Bellamy grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him down to the forest ground once more, his other hand still clutching his bleeding nose. Harry tried to get back up, but Bellamy put one hand up, his left one, and said, "stay," as what felt like an invisible force went over Harry's body and made him rooted to the spot, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Harry watched as the vampire paced back and forth snarling to himself, the bleeding from his nose had stopped and he had wiped the blood off with the sleeve of his dark green business shirt. Bellamy stopped pacing and faced Harry, with a offhanded move of his hand, Harry was free to move.

"You pose a threat to me."

"_Excuse me?"_ Harry said looking at the man as if he had lost his mind.

Bellamy pulled Harry back up on his feet with the front of his plaid shirt with no effort. "You have so much control over me, it's not natural and you don't even know it." Bellamy laughed bitterly.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Harry asked frowning at the vampire.

"I wasn't trying to _hurt_ you, I was trying to _kill_ you, there is a difference between the two you see."

Harry glared at the man once more. "Than please till me why you are trying to _kill_ your godson you sick bastard." Bellamy snarled at Harry and shoved him down the ground again and was on top of Harry in half a second.

"Mind your tongue, Harold James Potter, it will do you no good to be rude to me." Bellamy smirked in triumph at the shock and terrified look on Harry's face. "You were not expecting that were you? You are a time-traveler and you are not supposed to be here."

"You don't know anything-"

"I know that you were forced upon me, that if you had not came here that I would not have to look after you."

"GET OFF ME!" Harry shouted actually managing to kick Bellamy off of him quite a few paces away. Bellamy hissed at Harry as they both got up off the ground.

"You are lucky that I can not physically harm you." Bellamy hissed out at him.

"You're a freakin' _vampire_! Even if I hadn't come here, you would still be alive from my future and I'm sure the outcome would still had came out the same way."

Bellamy just snarled at Harry and Harry glared back. Harry was tired of this, he wanted out.

"Take me back."

"No."

"Why? You obviously don't want me-"

"I did _not_ say I did not want you."

"_Yes you did!"_ Harry said annoyed and frustrated.

"When?" Bellamy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"How about when you tried to _kill_ me? Or the _threats_ about _killing_ me? Or even your words _'If you had not came here I would not have to look after you'_." Harry tried to mimic Bellamy's words.

"You are mine regardless of the circumstances. My threats were meaningless, once a vampire is tide down to a person, they can not inflict any physical pain whatsoever on the person. If I had killed you, I would have died as well." Bellamy said turning to walk away.

"You are the _worst_ godfather in history." Harry said to the vampire.

"Probably," Bellamy said far ahead of Harry, "hurry up, it's getting dark out."

"Are you going to take me home?" Harry asked running to catch up with the vampire.

"No, I'm taking you to mine, in America."

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? I had all these kind of ideas for this chapter when I made the last one, but then just like that it left me and I was like wow really brain? You're just going to do that to me? Well this is gonna be the last time in awhile till I update, probably not till sometime in January, Christmas holidays and stuff, but I hope everybody has a happy holiday!


	27. Chapter 27

**Merry Christmas: **peasant-of-shadowland, LoveCherrySnow, loussi, piltad, sjm95x, potterinu, Grimshaw Redford, DemonKittyAngel, calileane, Jen, xlukychrmz4allx, Kairenayui, beloveddaughteroftheking, darrena, Raine Haruto, Isaac Prewett, ej-83, psychocitten, JWOHPfan, Kamorie, Cherri101, Night Kiryuu, Bridget Green, Mystic 777, HarryPotterismyentirelife, wandamarie, I-Love-Trunks1, Lienthjuhh, amti, mpkio2, yogirl2, enchanted nightingale, Xx Kiamii xX, Picolochick, Lena, The Snowdrop In The Sahara, goku, Goldenfightergirl, Mordanyes,

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the very nice encouraging reviews! 909! Woo Hoo! I'm going to be moving in January, so sorry if this story gets delayed. You have no idea how long it took me to write this. I decided to make one more chapter for a nice Christmas present. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**I'll Just Pretend To Hug You Until You Get Here**

_Dearest Minerva,_

_To say that I miss you understates the reality and depth of my feelings for you. I miss you more than the air I need to breathe. My eyes miss your smile. My ears miss the sound of your laughter. My nose miss the smell of plumeria flowers in your hair. I miss your head resting on my chest, but most of all, I miss the kisses we have shared._

_Please do not be angry with me. I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner, I was not in the right mind to write any letters to you even though you have sent me many for the past weeks. Everything has settled down now. Father has fully recovered and Albus Dumbledore is claimed my new godfather, can you believe that? Harry has yet to return from his trip from seeing his own godfather, whom is a vampire. He just left half an hour ago. I believe my father greatly disapproves of it, but my mother does not seem to mind. I really do not know why my father greatly disapproves of vampires, it's a mystery to me._

_Harry's birthday is coming up in three days. I don't know what he wants to do. Father does not want us out in the muggle world any more because of the war that's going on out there. Nor are we safe amongst the wizarding world with Gellert Grindelwald trying to overtake the world, so what else is there for us to do then? We will probably have a private home party then I suppose._

_How is your summer faring? I believe you told me you were going to visit family in Tokyo? I do hope you take pictures, I would like to see the scenery there. Well I must end this letter, Charlus actually wants me to play quidditch with him. Father got him a Nimbus one thousand and he has not had the time to try it out. So unfortunately I have to be the guinea pig for his adventures. Please write back soon._

_With Love,_

_Tom_

"Are you done writing your sappy love letter to your girlfriend?" Charlus asked from Tom's doorway. Tom ignored Charlus from his position at his desk as he wrapped up his letter and sent it off with Apollo.

"Come on!" Charlus said jumping up and down, his broom in his hand.

"I don't like quidditch, you know that." Tom said finally standing up from his chair.

"We don't even have to play quidditch! We can just fly around and stuff!"

"I don't even own a broom." Tom said frowning.

"Dad has lots of old brooms lying around, come on already would you!" Charlus getting a hold of Tom's arm and dragging him away down the stairs.

"Hey what's the rush?"

Both Charlus and Tom came face to face with Alphard Black once the brothers came to the very bottom of the steps.

"Don't you have a _home_?" Charlus asked Alphard rudely.

Alphard simply smirked at the burnett. "My parents grounded me and told me that I couldn't come out of my room till I apologize for calling my cousin Orion a sick freak. He's going to be marrying my sister once they graduate from Hogwarts."

"Your cousin is going to marry your sister?" Charlus asked confused.

"Yes and it's disgusting, Orion is a Black and he is family and he has the same blood as my sister and he really wants to marry her, but I suppose back in the day pure blood families married their cousins, but it's still sick and twisted." Alphard frowned looking disgusted at the very thought.

"If your parents grounded you, what are you doing here?" Tom asked him as a smile made it's way on Alphard's face.

"My parents are doing some early school shopping for my younger brother Cygnus. He's attending Hogwarts this year. Then they are going to visit more family, so they will not even notice my absence or even check up on me. Probably not till tomorrow morning." Alphard explained shrugging his shoulders.

"So how is that our problem?" Tom asked him.

"I wanted to visit _Harry_, not you two."

"Well you're out of luck, Harry is with his godfather."

"The vampire right? Harry wrote me about that. I laughed for hours." Alphard smiled at the memory.

"You two write to each other a lot?" Tom asked eyebrows raised.

"Not as much as you write to your girlfriend, I'm sure. I'm not some love sick puppy, I just enjoy reading Harry's perspective on things and plus I needed answers on my homework, Ignatius is busy on his family vacation to write back."

"Yeah well, like I said, Harry's not here. So you're just going to have to-"

"Alphard, how are you sweetie?" Valerie interrupted Charlus as she came up behind Alphard.

"Mrs. Potter, you look dashing in your red silk gown as ever." Alphard said winking at her.

"Aw you're such a sweet heart. What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to visit Harry, but Charlus tells me that he's not here today." Alphard said trying his best to look sad and upset.

"Harry will be back of course, probably not till tonight though. Hey why don't you have a sleep over? I'm sure Harry would like that. Will your parents mind?"

"Alphard's grounded Mum, he's not even supposed to be here." Charlus said in a whining tone.

"Are you? Then what are you doing here?" Valerie asked shocked and concerned.

Alphard looked down. "My parents wont be back till tomorrow and the house-elves, well they don't particularly like me and I'll starve till my parents come back as a punishment-"

"_Oh please-"_ Charlus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Charlus!_ Don't be rude_." Valerie said looking upset on Alphard's behalf. "You poor dear." Valerie said looking back at Alphard.

"You can stay here till morning. Then you best be off before your parents catch you."

Alphard looked back up and smiled in delight. "Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"You boys go ahead and play quidditch. Boniface has plenty of brooms in the shed." Valerie said shooing them off.

"And the sappy award goes to..." Charlus said under his breath.

Alphard just smirked. "Your mother is so nice."

"Well I guess it is good that you came because Tom is deathly afraid of flying on a broom." Charlus commented once they came outside their backyard.

"I'm _not_." Tom said glaring at Charlus.

"It's okay, Tom. I promise to catch you if you fall." Alphard said smirking at the annoyed boy whom was walking ahead towards the broom shed to drown out his brother and Alphard's talking.

* * *

* * *

"You have a car?" Harry asked Bellamy when the vampire led him to a white sports car. The two car seats were red and the rims of the car were red also, there was one long line of red stripe on each side of the car that went from the back to the the front. There was no roof on top of the car.

"Don't call my baby a car, Potter. She's the immortal 2.9 Alfa Romeo 8C2900 A&B. Most expensive car in London and don't you forget it."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to give you two some private time with each other?" Harry asked him mockingly.

Bellamy just glared at him. "Don't get on my nerves, Potter."

"I thought for sure that I already had." Harry replied back as Bellamy opened his car door and got in.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." Harry was just standing outside the car door.

"Why can't I just go home? Why are you taking me to America?"

"Because, Harry, I want you to see what you are going to be getting yourself into while you are with me for the duration of your life. You'll be back home by dinner time, I promise. Now get in." Bellamy said as he leaned over and opened Harry's door for him.

Harry got in and closed the door as Bellamy started the car. Harry hurried and put his lap belt on as Bellamy played with the gas pedal.

"Have you ever ridden in a flying car before?" Bellamy asked looking at Harry smirking.

"I'm a time-traveler as you pointed out. What do you think?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and without warning shoot them straight ahead and up the air in lightning speed. "Why did you come here to this time?" Bellamy asked Harry casually.

"Are we invisible to the muggles out there?" Harry asked ignoring Bellamy's question.

"Of course we are, do you honestly think I would endanger us like that?"

"I wouldn't know. You seem to have this I don't give a crap persona to you." Harry said shrugging his shoulders indifferently as he looked out towards the scenery.

Bellamy just stared at Harry whom turned his head and stared right back. "Before I was a vampire, I use to have a family you know," Bellamy said turning away from Harry and back to his driving, "a wife and a son. Spoiled him rotten my wife and I did." Bellamy laughed in thought. "He never acted spoiled though, he was a very shy and humble individual. He couldn't stand the spotlight or any attention people gave him. You see I was, my wife and I that is, we were famous actors in America. It was my wife's idea, because even though we were both magical people, we wanted to do something more interesting."

"You and your family lived as muggle actors?" Harry asked shocked.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Yeah, no big deal. I was still going to let Simon, my son go to magic school once he turned eleven. Though he never got the chance to."

"What do you mean he never go to? Did he want to live a muggle life as well?" Harry asked confused.

Bellamy looked back at Harry and smirked. "For somebody that seems so smart, you are incredible daft," Bellamy sighed and turned his steering wheel right, speeding up more, "Simon wanted to go on a family hiking trip before he started school. Short version of this story, we got attacked by a gang of vampires, my family was killed and as a act of cruelty, I was turned and left with a... I uh... didn't know what to do. People for many decades, even now believed that I murdered my family, that I went deranged or something."

"What... how did you cope?" Harry whispered out to the man. Bellamy was clutching his steering wheel tightly and then suddenly laughed, a very eerily laughter it was.

"I got revenge of course. I hunted those bastards that killed my family, my world. Left nothing but dust behind. I lived on animal blood. I never in my life could ever make myself drink a human soul. I would get disgusted with myself at the very thought. I made a new life for myself, new name, moved to England, became a healer till they found out what I was, then I came back to America and became a Professor. Then of course St. Mungos asked for my assistance again, said they didn't care that I was a vampire, I work part time there, only during the holidays though."

"So your name is not really Julius Bellamy? Good because that name is pretty boring." Harry asked trying to lightning the mood.

Bellamy did give a small smile at this."Yes because Harry is so spectacular," Bellamy rolled his eyes, "No, my name is not really Julius Bellamy. My name is Sirius Sr. Black. I had three siblings, Phineas Nigeulus, Elladora, and Isla. I do believe your mother told me one of your friends were Alphard Black. He's one of my many nephews."

Harry didn't say anything for awhile, he was in a state of shock. "My... my godfather in the future, his name was Sirius Orion Black."

Bellamy turned and grinned at Harry. "Then I guess it's only fair that I take up the slack for your godfather while you're away."

Harry sighed. "He's dead."

Bellamy nodded in understanding. "I guessed as much, I wouldn't have meaning otherwise, kid."

"What do you mean you wouldn't have meaning? Everybody has meaning in this world."

"Exactly and my meaning apparently is to look after you. I've done a lot of reckless things since I was turned into a vampire. Tried to kill myself but I would end up healed in an instance. Poison, stab wounds, shot myself in the heart, in the head, jumped off a cliff. All that stake and sun stuff you hear? Not true. " Bellamy laughed. Harry didn't find anything amusing at Bellamy's words.

"I couldn't rip my own head off like I did those vampires that killed my family, lit them on fire to." Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "In the end I figured I must have a reason to still have existence in this world."

"Why were you trying to kill me?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"When you came through the Floo... you smelled... even vaguely looked, like my son Simon. Though your personalities are nothing alike of course. Simon could never hurt anybody, he never even learn how to fight, can't even punch. You are much more brave and fearless. And when I brought you to the forest, I was so angry, I knew you were not my son, I knew you were a Potter, but at that moment I felt like you were taunting me."

"What did your son look like?"

"He had my eden green eyes, my black hair, his hair was longer though, and he wore glasses, only his were gold rimmed than of your black ones. He was quite the nerd. Loved learning new things, loved reading. Didn't like brooms though, I could never get him on one."

Harry smiled in thought. "Sounds like my brother, Tom."

"I'm sorry, I left you with a bad impression of me. I'm not like that at all. I'm really a likeable fellow." Bellamy said to Harry still looking straight ahead.

"Apology excepted." Harry said smiling slightly at the man whom smiled back.

"Thanks."

"I can't call you... Sirius without, you know-"

"It's okay Har-bear, I prefer Julius anyway." Bellamy said as he started to lower the car down.

Harry scowled at the man. "Really? You to?"

The vampire laughed as he pulled up into a parking space in front of a huge open space park that had a wide range brick school in the center of it. "Your mother is very fascinating when she speaks of you."

"That is so embarrassing."

"I can imagine." Julius Bellamy said getting out of the car. "Welcome to The Academy Of Magic School blah blah blah. Come on lets go, I want you to come learn here during the summer time. You have to like it first before I can get your parents to agree to it."

Harry closed the car door behind him and hurried after Julius.

"Where in America are we?"

"Washington. Though there are many magic schools in America."

"So basically you don't want me to have a life outside of school."

Julius rolled his eyes. "This place is not a boot camp."

"I'll just get out of Hogwarts for the summer and then I'll have to do more-" Harry stopped talking in mid sentence as he watched a teenage girl walk past them in a black cloak with what looked like a baby dragon on a leash. She was holding the black leash in one hand and the other holding her school books.

Actually there was a lot of teens walking around wearing uniforms, but only it seemed that all the boys were wearing the same blue and black and girls were wearing pink and black. They resembled Hogwarts a lot only there was no crest of houses on their school robes. The girl that had walked by with the dragon had been wearing a pink plaid skirt and a black vest over her white dress shirt.

"This school doesn't have houses like Hogwarts does. It's just like muggle school. They can go home as soon as classes are over and then come back the next day the time their class is scheduled."

"What about magic exposure? I mean muggles have to see this right? I mean that girl was just walking freely with a dragon-"

"You do know what magic is don't you?"

"Yes, I know what _magic_ is Julius, I perform magic all the time-"

"Then don't worry about it, Harry. Magic does wonders. Muggles can not reach this place, they don't even know where it is and if an airplane flew by they still wouldn't be able to see it, magic bubble of invisibility. Now stop freaking out, people are going to stare."

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed after his godfather. "What do you teach?"

"I teach students more about vampires and teach wandless magic, some telekinesis muggles would call it."

Harry smiled at that. "Could you teach me that? I can do a little bit, but it drains me. My brother Tom, he can do it so easily and it frustrates me so much that he can do it so naturally and I can't."

Julius looked back at Harry as if he had grew two heads.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I only teach fifth years and up. For you to even be able to even manage it at your age, what are you eleven, twelve?"

Harry smiled proudly. "Eleven, I'll be twelve in three days. Tom has been able to do it sense he was six from what he told me. It doesn't drain him like it does me."

"Your brother has been practicing magic at quite an early age, by now, of course it wouldn't drain him. It comes naturally for him because he has been doing it longer than you have. I'm guessing you haven't done magic till you received your acceptance letter, am I correct?"

"Yes, but it's more than that." Harry said as they walked into the enormous building.

"How so?" Julius asked him leading the way through the many mass of students walking around.

"Hello, Professor Bellamy." A girl came up to him, her hair was tipped back and curled through the ends with soft finger waves through the front; she literally had every rainbow color in her hair and she wore square black framed glasses over her blue eyes. She was wearing her uniform carrying three books in her hands. She looked to be the same age as Harry.

"Hello Ms. Lasley, this is my godson Harry Potter. I believe you may see him in one of your classes with Professor DeLeo." The girls' eyes opened in shock.

"I've never seen a boy metamorphmagus before. Are you really? Let me see!"

Harry look back at Julius and glared, but the man pretend not to notice. Harry closed his eyes and let go of his image of his jet black hair that he place in his mind and just let go of the normalcy which was Harry Potter and let the metamorphmagus of him come out. The girl gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh your hair turned light blue and purple! Mine always turns rainbow color. This is going to be so exciting! There are very few metamorphmagus in school and they are _all_ girls. You'll like the class, it's fun. When will you be starting?" The girl said excitedly looking at Harry expectantly.

"Slow down Ms. Lasley, I have to get Mr. Potter's parents to agree with it first. He will only be attending during the summers."

"How come?" The girl asked frowning.

"I go to Hogwarts in London during the fall. That's where I'm from." Harry answered.

"Oh your accent explains it. Well I do hope that you will be attending here. Oh and by the way, my name is Elizabeth Lasley, Liz if you will. Bye, it was very nice to meet you." Liz left out the way that Harry and Julius had came.

"There is a class for metamorphmagus?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, they are a bit more common here than they are in England. Come along, the headmasters office is way ahead."

"Why are we going to the headmasters office?" Harry asked trying to keep up the pace. "And why are there so many students here in the summer?"

"Well to answer your first question, we are going to the headmasters office to get his okay on accepting you into the school and there really is not that many students here, there are way more during the fall. Classes are over in an hour anyway. The school offers certain classes during the summer for students whom want to learn more. They always ask for me during the summer, but I would rather be relaxing."

"But you want me to learn? Why do I have to suffer? I want a vacation to." Harry asked practically pouting.

"Do stop your whining, Potter. There are a lot of things here that Hogwarts doesn't provide. You can just have two classes every summer. Just try it out and if you don't like it, you wont have to go."

* * *

* * *

"What do you think, Tom? It's amazing up up here isn't it?" shouted Charlus, enjoying the rush of the wind against his face. Charlus and Alphard had been racing with each other and had gotten up higher to the skies, much to Tom's dismay. He hadn't noticed the height till Charlus just pointed it out.

"I'm going back down." Tom said not feeling so good.

"Are you okay, Tom? Your face is turning green." Alphard asked in amusement.

"Tom?" Charlus asked concerned.

"_I'm fine._" Tom snapped flying back down.

"Hey, Tom wait up! _Don't go so fast!_ You're going to... fall."

"Tom, I really had no idea that your flying skills were so very bad. Most student have mastered the skill of flying in their first year." Alphard said frowning as he jumped easily off his broom along with Charlus whom hurried to help Tom out of the puddle of mud he was currently lying in.

Tom just glared up at Alphard, his whole body was drenched in mud. He had fallen off his broom a foot away from the ground while he was trying to land."Come on Tom – now that you've fallen off your broom, you wont be afraid to fly anymore because you have already experience the falling part." Charlus said encouragingly as he helped a muddy Tom to stand back up. Though Tom did not appreciate Charlus words as he rudely pushed Charlus away from him.

"I'm never _flying_ a stupid broom _ever_ again! _This was a bloody waste of my freaking time!_" Tom stormed away back into the house almost falling again due to his muddy shoes.

"He'll be back on a broom in no time," Alphard was saying to Charlus, "I think his pride was just wounded is all." Alphard was trying hard not to laugh at Tom's misfortune.

Charlus just sighed in disappointment. "No Tom meant his words. This is the last time he'll ever touch a broom again. Man I'm not going to hear the end of this, especially from Mum. She can't stand quidditch. Times like this I wish Harry was here, he would love a good fly on a broom."

"Charlus, Tom is nerd. I know it's hard for you to except this, but people like Tom, their comfort zone is with books, not brooms." Alphard said shrugging his shoulders at Charlus whom frowned.

"I suppose we better clean up for dinner, yeah?" Alphard asked Charlus.

"Dinner is not for another hour, but yes, I suppose so. No reason to hang out here now that its starting to rain."

As soon as Charlus and Alphard stepped back into the house, Valerie came walking up towards the two boys. "What happened, Charlus?" Valerie addressed him.

Charlus gave his mother a smile, the smile that lied when he knew he could possibly get in trouble for something he did. "Not much, it started to rain so we came back inside."

Valerie gave Charlus a sidelong glance and folded her arms to her chest. "Uh huh and is that why your brother is covered in mud and declaring he's never touching a broom ever again?"

"It's not my fault he fell in the puddle of mud! I told him to slow down!" Charlus said defensively.

Valerie just shook her head negatively. "You two just get cleaned up for dinner a_nd no roughhousing!_" Both Charlus and Alphard ran up the stairs.

Tom still fuming and feeling dirty finally made it to his bedroom. He turned on the light once he had gotten into the room and made his way over to his closet and pulled it open to find some clean clothes to wear. He fished out a pair of baggy dark blue sweat pants an a plain white t-shirt and a pair of white socks before shoving the closet door shut and walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway to about half way and then went into a door on the right, the bathroom.

Tom took a long warm shower to just think and be by himself for awhile, away from Charlus and that nuisance Alphard. Once Tom got out and dressed, he didn't bother picking up his muddy clothes knowing that the house elves would do it, he just left them on the bathroom floor and walked out wearing the clothes he had picked out. Tom was with family, he did not care how he presented himself in his own home and besides it was just Alphard. Tom started drying his black damp hair with his white cotton towel as he shuffled back into his bedroom. And of course both Charlus and Alphard were in his room playing with Hermes much to Tom's annoyance.

"So this is what Thomas Potter looks like without all his glamor and fancy dressing." Alphard said to Tom, he was sitting on Harry's bed looking at the Potter family photo album while Charlus sat on the carpet playing with Hermes. Tom completely ignored Alphard as he went and sat in the middle of his bed, still drying his hair.

"Why does Alphard have our family photo album?" Tom asked Charlus.

"You know how nosy Alphard gets, I was adding recent pictures in it and he wanted to have a look at them."

"You were a really funny looking baby, Charlus." Alphard commented flipping through the pages.

"I was not! Mum said everybody thought I was cute." Charlus said defensively.

"What photos were you adding?" Tom asked.

"Oh you know," Charlus said smirking at Tom, "remember when you and Dumbledore were talking in the library and-"

"You popped out of of nowhere and took a picture of us. Yes I remembered that." Tom said scowling as he leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes. "Albus thought it was funny, I did not."

"Yeah, I thought so to when you started chasing after me." Both Charlus and Alphard laughed at Charlus words.

* * *

* * *

"I can't believe he said yes." Harry said as soon as they walked out the Headmaster's office.

"Of course he said yes, it's just for the summer anyway and you can go back and forth between your classes and home. Come on, let's head to my flat I'm starving, then you can floo home yourself."

"Hey do I have to watch you drink blood and all that stuff?" Harry asked Julius as they came back outside where the sun was now gone and a moon replaced it.

Julius rolled his eyes and then shook his head no.

"No, drinking blood is what keeps us vampires alive, yes, but we drink it when we need to, like every other night. For me every three days. I only had a deer this morning, doesn't fill me up. I rather you not see me hunt down and drink animal blood. Not a very pleasant sight." Julius explained as they came to his car.

"Do you live in a really rich house? I mean the stories I hear are like a vampire saves so much money from all the years that they live and that they have these fancy houses and stuff." Harry asked Julius whom rolled his eyes once again.

"Muggle stories, I'm guessing." Julius asked starting the car.

"Erm... well yeah, I don't hear much of wizarding tales about vampires." Harry explained as Julius drove them off in the air once again.

"I travel around a lot so I don't have a permanent home, but I will have to get one now that I have a godson to take care of. I have a small flat in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, away from prying eyes that I visit from time to time. It's not really mine, some muggle abandoned it, claimed that it was hunted and that the area was too dangerous to be around. So I took it." Julius shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Why don't you just live with me and my family? We have over hundreds of empty rooms." Harry said to the smiling vampire.

"You are way to kind, Harry, but I've been living alone for sixty seven years now, ever since I became a vampire. I rather it stayed that way."

"Well if I'm to visit you, possibly sleepover, you wouldn't be alone now would you?"

"You are different," Julius said turning to Harry smirking, "you belong to me."

"How would it be different living with me and my family?"

"It just would, now drop it, prat. We're coming to my flat now." Julius said lowering the car into what looked like a jungle to Harry.

"You live here? Really?"

"Yes really and watch your step when you get out."

"How many rooms do you have? I mean, erm.. is there one for me that is? I don't have a problem sleeping in the living room if there is only one room." Harry asked as Julius parked the car in front of the little flat and turned the car off.

Julius smiled again at Harry's rambling. "The place has two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, and a kitchen. And just so you know, if I did only have one bedroom, you would be taking it, I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep, physically impossible. I'll have us in a new place sometime in the fall, don't worry, this place is not permanent."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Julius words. "I'm sure it must be much nicer inside than it is outside." Harry commented getting out the car and looking at all the moss and ivy that were surrounding the small flat. Some forest animals went by innocently past it.

Harry tripped over a tree root, but didn't manage to fall flat on his face as Julius had caught him in time and help him regain his balance. "Yeah, I think finding a new place should be sooner than later. Don't touch any of the leaves, I think some of them are poison ivy."

"What?" Harry asked as Julius lead the way to the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't worry though it's treatable even if you did get it."

Harry pushed his arms inside of his inner shirt to make sure he didn't touch any of the leaves. Julius started laughing as he unlocked the door and opened it to let them in. As soon as Harry walked in after Julius, he was met with the living room right away and the kitchen was right behind it. There was just one sofa in front of a brown square box television. The fireplace was close to the door and a brown piano up against the wall by the white curtained window next to the sofa. The floor was wooden and the kitchen just had the basics, a stove, fridge, about four cabinets, and a wide counter that held a small radio that Harry guess was to hear sound from the TV.

"The Master bedroom is at the end of the hall, second bedroom is on the left and the bathroom on the right. Your room shall be the Master bedroom." Julius said to Harry as Julius closed the door behind.

"So, what happens now, Julius?" Harry asked because he really did not know what being a godson to a vampire meant for him.

Julius simply shrugged and smiled as he answered. "I take you home to your family before you miss dinner. And of course ask them if it's okay if you go to summer school in America."

"No, that's not what I mean. What happens between us? I mean do you have to bite me or something? What all entails to this whole relationship."

Julius laughed and shook his head in mirth. "You need to take my class on vampires, seriously. I don't need to bite you, we are magically connected. My magic knows that you are mine to take care of and to guide you. That's all that this entails, Potter."

"Okay... erm...can I bring some of my belongings here in my bedroom?"

"If you wish." Julius said smiling as he went to grab some of the Floo powder on top of the fireplace.

"How do I get here? By Floo I mean?" Harry asked as Julius toss a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"Bellamy Vamp Manor," Julius said simply, "now go on. Let's get you home."

"Right." Harry walk into the heat less, green fire, and declare the desired destination. "Potter Palace."

* * *

* * *

Harry noticed the food first as soon as he walked into the dinning room with Julius, and then he noticed his family who already occupied the room. He immediately recognized his family sitting at the table, apparently waiting for Harry, but Alphard Black, Harry was surprised to see him there sitting beside Tom.

When Boniface caught sight of Harry and Julius he stood and smiled in relief as he made his way over to the pair, so did Valerie, the other boys waited at the table. Boniface made his way over to his son and Julius Bellamy.

"Well it is about time you two showed up, really two whole hours?" Asked Valerie in mock sternness as Boniface was checking Harry over to see if he had any injures and that he was still human.

"I did not bite him, Boniface." Julius said rolling his eyes.

"Dad, give us a break here, I didn't get turned into a vampire." Harry said scowling as Boniface finally let Harry go.

Valerie shook her head at her husband and rolled her eyes before she focused on Harry.

"How was your day, Harry?" She asked with a warm smile.

_'Besides getting attacked by a vampire,'_ Harry thought smiling.

"Oh, okay, overwhelming but, I'll live." Harry replied back.

"Actually I was hoping if we could discuss Harry's schooling." Julius said.

"Harry goes to Hogwarts, he's not going anywhere else." Tom said with narrowed eyes at Julius.

"I'm guessing that's Tom." Julius said to Harry whom nodded and smirked in amusement.

"I was not suggesting that Harry be removed from Hogwarts, I was suggesting that Harry received more schooling in America during the summer time. Of course next year that is. Classes have already started for the summer."

"Julius, we will barely see Harry at all then." Valerie commented frowning.

"It's like muggle schooling mum. I'll be there for my scheduled classes than I'll be back home when my classes are over."

"Harry would only have two classes per day. It would be from seven in the morning till eleven. Then he come straight home or whatever afterwords. He can still have his vacation." Julius added to Harry rolling his eyes.

"That actually does not sound to bad." Valerie said thoughtfully.

"We will talk about it and let you know." Boniface said to Julius.

"Okay, well, I best be off then. I'll see you soon, Harry." Julius said running his fingers through Harry's hair making him feel this comfort of warmness and safety.

"Yeah, see you."

Julius walked back out the entrance dinning room door.

"Well darling, you must be starving." Valerie said to Harry leading him to his brothers and Alphard.

"Most definitely." Harry said sitting next to Alphard. The food popped up as soon as Harry sat down. Alfredo pasta, garlic bread, and veggies were displayed in the middle of the table. Their cups filled up with cranberry juice while their parents filled with wine.

"Everybody dig in." Valerie said to the boys as they made their plates.

"This is really good." Alphard commented.

"Yes I'll have to thank the house elves for their spectacular work." Valerie commented.

"So how was it hanging out with a vampire, Harry?" Charlus asked him.

"Julius has a car and it can fly." Harry commented smiling at Charlus surprised look.

"No way! Do you think he'll let me ride in it?" Charlus asked excitedly.

"It's a two seat car, I'm sure he'll let you." Harry replied taking a bite out of his garlic bread.

"I can't believe it, a flying car." Charlus said bemusedly eating more of his pasta.

"What kind of car is it?" Tom asked casually taking a sip of his cranberry juice.

"He called it the Immortal 2.9 Alfa Romeo 8C2900 A&B. He said it was the most expensive car in London. He loves that car." Harry commented.

"Sounds fitting for a vampire to get a car that is called '_Immortal_'." Alphard replied smirking at Harry whom smirked back.

"Yeah I suppose it does. What exactly _are_ you doing here Al?"

"I was bored."

"He got grounded and decided to come mess up our day." Tom replied offhandedly.

"What are you doing here if you're grounded? Won't your parents be mad?" Harry asked amused at Alphard's less than caring attitude about the whole thing.

"Nah, they won't even notice I'm gone, I'll be back in the morning before they even know that I left the house." Alphard replied.

"So, you're sleeping over than?" Harry asked smiling.

"Your mum said it was okay." Alphard replied smiling himself sheepishly. Both Charlus and Tom were just staring at Alphard's odd behavior towards Harry. He was acting very out of the ordinary.

"What have you guys been up to since I've been gone?" Harry asked.

"I tried out my nimbus one thousand. Asked Tom to come with me, did not end to well." Charlus said as Tom scowled at the memory.

"Did you fall?" Harry asked Tom just now noticing Tom's attire. Both Alphard and Charlus laugh.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." Tom said fuming.

_'He fell.'_ Harry thought in amusement.

Both Harry and Alphard were joking and laughing all the way till they were at Alphard's guest room. Dinner was over for the night. Harry had no idea where Charlus and Tom had gone, he thought for sure that they were behind them.

"Come hang out with me before you go to bed. I want to show you something I got from India."

"From India?" Harry asked walking inside the room. The guest room was not as big as the master bedrooms, but it was pretty big in size. The carpeting was a light brown and the walls were burgundy. The queen size bed covering matched the walls. There was a desk in the room, a closet, and a window.

"Yeah it's really gross." Alphard exclaimed going to his bed where he had his book bag sitting on top of it.

"Here it is." Alphard said pulling out a clothed item.

"Is that... that's a monkey's paw!" Harry said laughing in amusement.

"Yeah it is, some old witch said that it grants you wishes-"

"The old tale about the paw of a dead monkey is a talisman that grants it's possessor three wishes... but the wishes come with enormous price for interfering with fate."

"What? What are you talking about? You seem to know more about than I do." Alphard exclaimed sitting down on the edge of his bed along with Harry. "It's a rip of isn't it?"

"'The Monkey's Paw' is a short horror story by a muggle named W.W. Jacobs. It was published here in England in 1902. It's a good story, but that doesn't mean that it might not be true. Did you try it out?" Harry asked.

Alphard just rolled his eyes at Harry. "Yes and nothing happened. It just sits there and mocks me. That old hag lied to me!" Alphard said throwing the monkey paw making Harry laugh.

"What did you wish for?"

Alphard just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "You wouldn't be interested. So if your parents allowed you to go to that school in America during the summer, do you think your godfather Julius would mind if I tag along?"

"Your parents would go for that?" Harry asked him skeptically.

"Hey school is school. They'll be happy to get rid of me." Alphard exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

"Haven't you had enough of me already?" Harry asked jokingly.

Breath hitching and pulse racing, Harry attempted to keep the blush off his face as Alphard thread his fingers through Harry's.

_'Okay, did I miss something really important? Since when has Alphard liked me in that way?'_

"Not really, I could use more of you."

Harry look at Alphard whom looked back nervously. "Harry...I..."

Harry just went for it and press his lips softly against Alphard's cutting him off. Alphard closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, kissing him back as genteelly as Harry was. Harry felt himself being pulled on Alphard's lap as a warm tongue licked his lip making Harry open his mouth for the dance that was happening in his mouth as Alphard's tongue tasted his.

Harry found himself turned on by Alphard Black. Despite not knowing what changes might come because of this kiss- feelings- that Harry was progressing in for the young teen. Harry squirmed against him as Alphard kissed his way down his jaw and down to his neck towards the junction of it. Harry moaned when Alphard started sucking on his neck. Strong emotions rushed through Harry's body as his heart started beating faster, Harry felt as if Alphard was a part of him.

"Al..." Harry sighed and dropped his head to Alphard's shoulder, moaning lowly, he gave in for another moment before he found the strength to pull away from Alphard. When Harry moved off of Alphard, he noticed that Alphard was breathing erratically.

"How about we take this slowly?" Harry panted himself.

"What," Alphard grinned at Harry, "that wasn't slow enough for you, Har-bear?"

Harry rolled his eyes and laid on his back.

"Hey do you think your parents will let us sleep in the same room?"

"Goodnight, Al." Harry said getting up off the bed. Alphard got up with him.

"Harry." Alphard went up to Harry and kiss him one more time. "I like you a lot. I know I'm not much and my side of the family is a bit psycho, but I promise to make this worth it. This feeling between us, I'll make it worth it."

Harry kissed Alphard once more, longer this time. "Goodnight, Al." Harry whispered to him, leaving out the door.

"So you two are together now?" Charlus asked.

Harry blushed red when he saw that both Charlus and Tom were up, waiting for him that is. Charlus was holding his invisibility cloak. Hermes, his dog was laying on his back on Harry's bed._"Were you two spying on us!"_ Harry hissed out at them angrily.

"Oh please, as soon as we saw you two kissing we left almost barfing, well I did anyway. _Eww_! Is that a hickey? I'll never eat again." Charlus exclaimed as Harry scowled at them and went to sit at the edge of his bed in front of his brothers.

"So you disapprove than." Harry asked them, looking at Tom especially.

"Did I say that? _No_. I just said that you two kissing made me want to barf, I don't know what Tom's view is about you and Alphard." Charlus said as Harry smiled thankfully that Charlus didn't care whom he was with.

"He can't come here whenever he feels like it and he can't keep trying to take up all your time with him. You have brothers, he better learn to except that. He get's jealous and stubborn, but I guess he'll due until you find somebody much more suitable." Tom said frowning a bit.

"Gee thanks, Tom. Always the optimistic one." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well how do you feel about, Alphard, Harry?" Charlus asked him.

"Do I know what I'm doing? Nope, but I'm going to give it my best shot." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders and sighing in discomfort.

"Do you want me to tell Alphard that you really don't want to be with him?" Tom asked him looking at him seriously.

"What! No!"

"You don't seem all that sure about it. You should know you like somebody, not just guessing." Tom said staring at Harry intently, trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

"I'm not guessing, Tom. I like Alphard, okay. I really do." Harry said standing up and going to his closet to dress in his pajamas.

"Than whats wrong, Harry? You seem upset about something." Charlus asked him.

"I'm not upset."

"Your hair begs to differ." Tom commented.

"It's purple, yellow, and brown. I've never seen it multicolored." Charlus said.

Harry went to his desk and grabbed a blank piece of parchment and ink.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked watching Harry's movements.

"I have to send out a letter to somebody, then I'm going to bed." Harry commented.

"Who is it for?" Charlus asked getting up off his bed.

"Nobody you care about, now leave me alone." Harry said trying to shoo Charlus away from him.

"Are you keeping secrets, Harry? Were your brothers, you should be able to tell us anything." Tom said to him getting up off the bed also.

"Look, guys, I need to write a letter to Abraxas before I go to bed. I haven't written to him all summer."

"And that can't wait till tomorrow?" Charlus asked frowning.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked as Harry grabbed one of his pajama robes and opened the bedroom door.

"To write in peace. Hermes, come here boy," Hermes came up to Harry right away, "Hermes will know if you two are stalking me, so please leave me alone." Harry closed the door behind him leaving his confused brothers behind.

Harry went down the stairs and towards the library where the family pet owl Apollo usually slept. Hermes happily followed after Harry.

'_I have royally screwed up. If I stay in a relationship with Alphard, than what about Ginny? Though if everything turns out right this time around with no dark lord than would Ginny even notice me? Would she even like me? And even if I stayed with Alphard, I'll have to go back to my time, there can not be two Harry Potter's in one universe. Would Alphard even want me when I return?'_ Harry ran his fingers through his hair in distress. Hermes noticing made a little whining sound and nudge Harry's hand with his nose.

"I'm okay, Hermes. Just thinking."

When Harry finally made it to the library he went up towards the spiral staircase. "Stay here boy, I want you to bark if you see Charlus or Tom. Even Alphard. Okay?" Hermes barked in understanding.

"Good boy." Harry scratched behind Hermes ears before he went up the spiral staircase. Harry went down the isle of books and found an empty table where he could write.

_Dear Abraxas,_

_It's been awhile since I've written you a letter. Actually I haven't written to you all summer, sorry about that. Well my godfather is a vampire, his name is Julius Bellamy. He's a bit weird, but in a good way. I know he cares about me in his own special way. He wants me to go to summer school in America. I'll only have two classes and it's only four hours a day then I can come home afterwords. I think I might like it there, there is no houses, unlike Hogwarts. It seems laid back. I actually saw this girl walking a baby dragon, can you believe that? Tom's godfather is Albus Dumbledore, yeah I know, funny right? I was shocked myself._

_Well I must admit there was another motive to why I'm really writing you this letter. I kissed Alphard Black and I can't help feeling bad about it. Don't get me wrong, I really like him, he makes me laugh and I forget my troubles of the future when I'm with him, but that's just it, the future. I had a fiance in the future, Abraxas. I feel like I've cheated on her, but the thing is what if it doesn't even matter? What if she doesn't even notice me or even like me when I go back? If everything turns out the way I want it... I'm not sure what I should feel at this moment. I should be happy and I'm not. Is it bad that I like Alphard more than I like Ginny, because I feel like taking that risk, I want to be with Alphard even if it means I won't be with Ginny in the future._

_My brothers think I'm being regretful, but really I'm not. I just don't want to mislead Alphard, he doesn't even know the real me and I'm afraid to tell him the truth just in case he doesn't like what he sees. Okay, I'm done, other than that, things have been fine so far over here. How are you and Venus doing? Is she still calling you Braxi? If she is than I should have the privilege to call you that as well. I hope you are having a good summer and thanks for reading my ramblings._

_With Love,_

_Harry

* * *

_

The next morning was awkward. As in, Harry couldn't even look at Alphard's face awkward without remembering last night. Alphard though found it funny and bid Harry farewell with a peck of a kiss on the cheek before he left to go home. Harry was met with a very grouchy Tom Potter that morning as he got dressed.

Of course Tom would be holding some kind of grudge against him, Harry thought as he wondered around to the outside grounds. Harry lay with his back flat against a stone bench, gazing up at the crystalline garden ceiling lost in thought. Charlus came and interrupted Harry's musings when he leaned over Harry. An expression of annoyance and a bit of uncertainty stretched across his face.

"Abraxas is looking for you. Actually everybody is, you didn't eat breakfast today. Tom said he saw you get dressed and after that you were gone."

"Tom didn't look like he was in a happy mood with me when I woke up. So I've been wondering around doing my own thing. Abraxas is here, really? When did he get here?" Harry asked sitting up and Charlus took a seat where Harry's feet had just been.

Charlus shrugged his shoulders uncaring. "About five minutes ago," Charlus sighed and look back at Harry, "he's walking around looking for you. He brought you an early birthday present. Harry, wait." Charlus pulled Harry back down when he saw Harry about to go find Abraxas.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused at Charlus behavior.

"Don't you think Tom and I ought to know the truth about what's bothering you?"

"Charlus-"

"No I'm being serious here, Harry! Why is it that you trust Abraxas, but you don't trust your own brothers?"

"That's not fair, it's not even like that, Charlus-"

"Than help me understand, Harry, because Tom and I, we really feel like you don't tell us everything."

"Harry." Harry looked up to see Abraxas walking up behind both him and Charlus. Charlus stood up and rolled his eyes at Abraxas before walking away out of ear shot. Abraxas went and sat next to Harry.

Abraxas reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silvery piece of jewelry. Harry smiled as Abraxas dropped it into his hands. "A bracelet!"

"A charmed bracelet to protect you, I tried to make it manly as possible." Abraxas said as Harry examined it.

There was gems all around the sterling silver bracelet. One was a wolf, a hippogriff, a dragon, a snitch, a broom, a sword, and a dog print of a paw.

"Thank you, Braxi." Harry said putting it on around his wrist, clicking it shut. Abraxas groaned in annoyance at Harry's nick name for him.

"Abraxas, Harry."

"That's what I said, Braxi."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your letter."

"Not here!" Harry said standing up quickly.

"Why? There is nobody here." Abraxas said as Harry shook his head no.

"You don't know that. Charlus got an invisibility cloak for his birthday and both Charlus and Tom have been spying on me." Abraxas got up as well and shook his head negatively.

"You Potters already get into enough trouble, now you have more mischief with that cloak. Where do you want to go?"

"Come on," Harry said motioning for Abraxas to follow him. "I don't want to tell you in case either Charlus or Tom could overhear and try to beat us there."

"You are truly paranoid."

"I'm a Potter, my family is sneaky like that. Wait a second, you are sixteen now right?" Harry asked pausing in his steps.

"I turned sixteen in May yes."

"Well, you can perform magic right?"

"No, not here. I can only if I have permission from a Potter. Otherwise I'll get magically forced out of here for using unauthorized magic in a family wizarding home. It became a new law last year because of the war and everything." Abraxas explained.

"Oh my goodness- Abraxas, I give you permission to use your magic so that we can talk privately." Harry said to him.

Abraxas smirked as he pulled out his wand. "Contego!" Abraxas waved his wand high around himself and Harry making a blue force bubble shield.

"Cool," Harry said putting his hand on the bubble shield, "can anybody hear us from the outside?"

"Nope, just you and me now." Abraxas said putting his wand away.

"Well, with Alphard, I just wish I knew how to proceed." Harry said as Abraxas just smiled at Harry sympathetically.

"Stop trying and just do what makes you happy. You deserve that much after all that you have sacrificed."

"You make it sound so easy." Harry said.

"It is. You are the one making a big deal about this. So you kissed Alphard, so what? Did you not like it?" Abraxas teased Harry whom blushed in embarrassment.

"It's not that I didn't... _like it_. I'm worried about the future-"

"Was kissing Alphard the same as kissing Ginny? Did it feel the same way?"

Harry frowned and thought about it. "No... actually kissing Al felt like something I have never felt before. Kind of like we were connected as one. Like I could feel what he was feeling. I never experienced something like that with Ginny."

Abraxas just smiled. "I'm defiantly no expert at this type of thing," Abraxas stated leaning against the blue shield, "but I think you may be experiencing love."

_'Love.' _Harry thought to himself._ 'Could I really be in love with Alphard?'_

"Al and I have been friends since the second day of school. Is it too quick that we, just, I don't know..." Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your brother Tom, is going out with a girl he knew for how many months? Two, Three? You and Alphard Black are _insufferable_, you two do everything together. I actually had made a bet with Goyle to see when you two would actually start dating each other. Everybody could see how Alphard felt about you, the problem was if you shared the same thing for him."

Harry blushed at Abraxas words. "How long has everybody _known_. I didn't even notice."

"Well you can be quite daft."

"Why does everybody say that to me!" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air. Abraxas just laughed.

"Look, Harry, tell Alphard only when you feel like Alphard can handle the truth. Same goes for your brothers. It's not good to lie to people you love, but sometimes it's necessary to protect them. If your brothers truly love you, they will understand that there are some secrets that you have to keep to yourself, not because you don't trust them, but because some things are personal." Abraxas said shrugging. "Just tell them that you are worried about liking Black because you still have a certain somebody out there. As for me, just tell them I was merrily here because I threaten to send you a howler today if you hadn't written me a letter or something. Be creative."

Harry just laughed softly. "Thanks for the birthday present, Abraxas."

Suddenly Abraxas arms were around Harry hugging him. "My pleasure, happy early birthday."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! I really don't care if I made any kind of mistake whatsoever in this story, I'm just like, whatever! By now I'm sure you guys know I don't care about my grammar issues. Okay now I can go wrap presents up. Thanks for reading and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if you don't like the Harry and Alphard paring. Not my intentions to make you guys mad. See you guys sometime in January hopefully!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. There was soo many positive and nice ones. I'm still moving around and everything and no I have not stopped writting my story. I'm going to finish this even if nobody likes it. I owe it to myself to finish what I have started. I'm sorry that so many people are not reading my story because of the parings, but oh well. Thanks for your support and your reviews and I hope I get more! Oh and I don't care about my grammer issues, not going to fix it, but x's and o's.**  
**

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter series. If you don't like the pairings within the chapters, it will absolutely not ruin the story.

* * *

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Me, I was raised amin the trickle down days I woke up numb in the haze and saw my future in a machine built for two but the light gave me some kind of fright, how did wrong get so right, and lead me stumbling through the dark of night,  
Oh, something was wrong, but you tap danced on the air in the night screaming at the top of your lungs, you said  
Come on, come on  
Do what you want  
What could go wrong?**

_-OK Go_

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at the Potter Palace. Both Harry Potter and Tom Potter had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from inside their room.

"Third time this week!" Tom fumed at Harry from across the table. "You need to tell all your stupid friends to stop sending you letters so early in the morning! This is ridiculous! I need sleep you know!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain. "They were all early birthday gifts! Not all of my friends know the exact date of my birthday, Tom. They're not doing it on purpose to disturb your precious sleep."

"Come on boys, eat your breakfast, you two are just cranky." Valerie said to them drinking her coffee next to her husband.

"Who was it from this time?" Charlus asked chewing into his scrambled eggs.

"Grampa Harold."

"Really? Grampa always sends you wicked gifts. What is it?"

"I haven't opened it, I haven't opened any of my gifts yet, Charlus."

"What are you waiting for? Well, today is your birthday anyhow, open your gifts." Charlus said to him giving Harry a quizzical look.

"I will later." Harry replied biting into his strawberry jam toast.

Today of course was Harry's twelfth birthday, twenty-two if you want to be technical about it. Harry was surprise by the many presents he had received that week from his friends, family, and classmates at school that he really didn't know that well. Harry didn't want to do anything special for his birthday, maybe just spend it hanging out with his friends today. Something casual. In fact Harry had invited some of his few close friends; Alphard, Dorea, Lucretia (he didn't want to leave her out and he knew Ignatius liked her), Ignatius, Francis, and Aurora. Of course Harry invited Charlus and Tom's friends. Minerva and Conall.

"What are we doing for your birthday, Harry?" Charlus asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to really do anything special, just hang out I suppose."

"Now that will not do." Harry looked up and saw his godfather Julius Bellamy walked through the door with a rectangular sized boxed wrapped up with green wrapping paper and a big green bow. Harry smiled and got up off his chair to greet his godfather.

"Julius!" Harry hugged the vampire whom hugged him back eagerly.

"Happy birthday." Julius said handing Harry the wrapped present.

"Thank you, you didn't have to though."

"No, it was my pleasure," Julius bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "is your father still being a prat about me being your godfather?" Harry just laughed.

"More or less."

"Fair enough." Julius replied straightening back up. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

"I will later."

"What's wrong with you? What kid doesn't open a present they receive right away? You have my permission you know, its your birthday."

"That's what I told him, but he doesn't want to listen." Charlus said from the dinning table. Harry glared at Charlus before turning back to Julius.

"Come on, open it. I want to see your expression."

"Okay."

"I'm not giving you a death sentence, Harry, could you sound a _bit_ more cheerful?" Julius said to him. Harry just rolled his eyes and set the box on the table and started to unwrap it. Charlus came to Harry's side to see what was going to be inside it.

Harry simply laughed and pulled out a Gibson electric guitar. The guitar was ebony with stars for the nobs, it also came with a book and guitar neck strap.

"Electric guitars are somewhat easier to play, but there are also a lot of knobs and buttons to worry about with an electric guitar. I have a great instructor that can teach you how to play. I have the rest of the equipment like the guitar amp at my place." Harry looked up at Julius and grinned at him.

"You got me a _guitar_? Do you know how much fun I'm going to have torturing, Tom?"

"You're not playing that in our room!" Tom retorted scowling.

"Thank you, Julius, I have always wanted a guitar, especially an electric one."

"Really? You never told your mother and I that?" Boniface said coming up behind Harry to look at his guitar.

"Oh I never had put much thought into it, so much going on and everything." Harry said handing the guitar to Boniface whom held it awkwardly.

"The first song you will be learning is 'Putting on the Ritz' by Harry Richman before Fred Astaire."

Harry just smiled. _'I can't wait for rock and roll to come along.'_

"Do you play an instrument, Julius?" Charlus asked, he seemed to have taken a liking to Harry's godfather which was more Harry could say about Charlus godfather. The man just seemed to be phony somewhat it seemed to Harry whenever he saw the man. Maybe Sammy Rider just did not like Harry himself. He seemed to be warming up to Tom.

"Oh yes, I play many, a trumpet, tuba, violin, clarinet, flute, banjo, and a piano. My favorite is the trumpet though."

"I've never thought about playing an instrument, but I think a trumpet does sound kind of cool." Charlus commented as Boniface handed Harry's guitar back.

"Since you don't seem to want to do anything on your birthday, I was perhaps thinking you and whomever you invited for you birthday to come spend it with me in America, I have a great idea, something I'm sure you would enjoy. That is if your father approves by it." Julius said looking at Boniface arms folded to his chest.

Boniface frowned, "I'm sure Harry would be very unhappy if he did not go and seeing as it's his birthday, I really don't have a choice in the matter, but do understand Mr. Bellamy," Boniface started at Julius intently, "you have _my_ child with you, which means I wish to have him back in the same condition that I give him to you. As goes with my other two children Charlus and Tom."

Julius just smiled. "I promise to make sure to bring your children back the exact same way they were brought to me. You didn't say anything about Harry's friends though. I can do whatever I want with them right?"

"Julius!" Harry said, but Julius just simply winked back at Harry.

"What do I care? They are not my kids." Boniface replied walking away towards his wife whom was talking with Tom.

"Tom, don't you want to see Harry's guitar?" Valerie asked Tom whom was still eating his breakfast.

"I'm sure I will have many thousands of occasions to look at Harry's guitar, mum." Tom replied back.

"Tom, honey whats the matter?"

"Nothing, mother. I'm fine." Tom said looking towards Harry whom was hugging Julius once again.

Boniface stared down at Tom. His eldest son was mostly a loner, and one of the smartest kids in his year. Though Boniface noticed that Tom often focused on his studies, instead of hanging out with his friends, something that he and Valerie always tried to encourage their older son to do. Boniface did notice that Tom's attitude for the past week had been standoffish.

"Do you want to talk about it, son?" Boniface asked Tom sitting next to him.

"Not particularly no."

Boniface just sighed and put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Know that your family loves you alright, kiddo? You know where I'll be if you need to talk."

"Yes, father, I know."

* * *

* * *

Tom knew that he had a heart or he would not be able to feel such things as happiness, sadness, jealousy, and anger. This feeling was complicated and it was something that he wish he did not feel. Yet, he was not alone and had so many family and friends around him. How could he possibly feel lonely or sad? He did though. Tom watched as Harry got dressed for the days events.

"Tom?" Tom looked towards Harry, watching him button his black vest over his red long sleeve business shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter with you?"

"Do you know how annoying that question is? Everybody has been asking me that."

"Well than how about you do everybody a favor and just tell us?" Harry asked sitting with Tom on his bed.

Tom did not say anything, he stayed silent.

"Everyone is trying to figure out what's the matter with you. This isn't like you, I would know."

"_What would you know, Harry?"_ Tom said getting up and away from the boy. The last words that left Tom's lips were literally hissed out in anger.

Harry frowned and stood up as well, following after Tom towards their open window. "I know you are my brother, I know you get all moody when you are upset, especially when its with me. You actually give me the silent treatment, but seeing as you haven't, I think it's something much deeper. What I don't understand is why all of a sudden now you seem to be distancing yourself with me." Harry asked Tom whom had his back to him.

"I have changed, I'm not the same boy you met in that orphanage, Harry-"

"Tom," Harry started cutting Tom off, "there are somethings that don't change, like you being my brother for instance and the family that we are apart of. You _are_ my family."

"Leave me alone, Harrison." Tom said walking around Harry, but Harry caught him by his wrist.

"Harrison? Really? Listen I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me."

"You're one to talk!" Tom said wrenching his arm away from Harry. "You don't even trust me anymore! I tell you everything! _Everything_! And you can't even tell me what's going on in that head of yours! You trust everybody else but _me_, your supposed _family_." Tom tried walking away again but Harry stopped him once more, grabbing his arm again, but Tom had been ready this time as he roughly pushed Harry to the ground, making him hit his head at the edge of his school trunk.

Tom stared down at Harry in fright when he saw that Harry was bleeding at the back of his head. Tom had hurried to Harry's side and got on his knees to inspect Harry's head. "I'm lonely, okay. Is that good enough for you?"

Harry sat up and just leaned against his school trunk. "ow." Was all Harry said putting his hand behind his head.

"Don't touch it." Tom said getting up to grab a wet cloth.

"How can you possibly be lonely? You have Minerva, your girlfriend, you have Mum, Dad, Charlus, and me." Harry said once Tom came back and put pressure on the back of his head with the wet cloth. Harry winced slightly in pain.

"You don't need me." Tom whispered out.

"What?"

"You have so many people that love and adore you. Why would you need me?"

Harry was confused by Tom's words, but then after a few minutes he put it all together. Tom was upset because he felt like Harry didn't need him anymore. Probably because Harry had been confining in everybody else but Tom himself. Tom needed to feel like Harry still needed him, for Harry to still share things with Tom that he wouldn't share with anybody else like they use to before Harry got a godfather and became more involved with his friends.

"I liked a girl named Ginny, we were together, before I was sent to the orphanage of course. I promised her that I was going to marry her, but then things got complicated with the war and everything. I had to leave, I had to leave her behind. When I was sent to the orphanage, I had made a promise to myself that once the war was over I was going to find her and marry her. I didn't know that I was going to fall for Alphard. I feel like I let Ginny down."

"You liked someone else before you and Alphard got together? And what's wrong with your head?" Charlus came and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"It's called knocking, try it sometime." Tom said scowling as he removed the cloth from Harry's head.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Charlus asked getting down on his knees to look inspect that back of Harry's head as well.

"Yeah, I think so, I still remember who you are."

"That's always good." Charlus said smiling.

"That Ginny girl, she's probably forgotten all about you, you were just kids." Tom replied standing up.

"How very sensitive of you, Tom." Charlus said rolling his eyes at Tom. "Harry, it's time for you to move on, get over this contagious depressing mood of yours. I'm sure this Ginny girl will understand. It's your birthday, be happy. Be with the annoying guy you like." Charlus said helping Harry stand up.

"I never knew you were so romantic, Charlus." Harry said teasing the boy.

"I try and by the way, our guest have arrived for the birthday boy. I'm heading back downstairs, I haven't talked to Conall in awhile." Charlus left out the door, leaving it open.

"Tom, I will try my best not to sound corny, but I love you a lot. I'm glad that I have you as a brother and no matter how many people may love and care about me, nobody is ever going to take your place. Every fun moment we have with each other has made me very happy and less stressed. I wouldn't be eighty percent sane with out you."

Tom tried not to smile, but it came out anyway. "What about the other twenty percent?"

"That's Charlus keeping the other sanity for me."

"I love you to." Tom whispered.

"Aww... let's hug it out." Harry said as he went up and squeezed Tom around his waist.

"I take it back, you and Alphard are meant for each other."

"Aren't you going to hug me back?"

Tom rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him back. "Wherever Bellamy is planning to take us, I hope it's somewhere that has tolerance of your rapidly changing hair."

"What color is it now?" Harry asked letting go of Tom.

"Light blue."

"Oh... well are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry for hurting-"

"Don't, I'm pretty sure I deserved it."

"Yes, but I still shouldn't have put my anger on you." Tom said as they started walking out the door.

"Did you say yes? Jerk!" Harry playfully punched him on his arm.

"The feeling is mutual." Tom said punching Harry back.

"So, where'd you learn that healing spell?" Harry asked as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"You noticed?"

"Well my head doesn't hurt anymore and I'm not bleeding and the evidence on the carpet is gone."

"I learned from mother and father's healing books. I mean they are healers, I thought it would be useful. I can do most of it wandless."

"That's amazing. That book has got to be very advance."

Tom just smirked at Harry and didn't comment.

There was whistling, clapping, and laughing once everybody saw Harry had joined the group of friends in the living room with Tom at his side. Harry was happy to see that his friends had listened to him and just dressed casually.

"Ignatius, are you wearing glasses?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know, Alphard has informed me already that I look like a humongous dork." Ignatius said frowning as he folded his arms to his chest.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean I wear glasses and yours look way cooler than mine." Harry said still looking at Ignatius glasses. They were thick black square frames, but the lens were normal, as in they didn't look like thick bifocals.

"I know you're just saying that, but thanks anyway."

"I think you look smart, cute even." Lucretia said to him, Ignatius had a bashful smile on his face.

"Th-thanks."

"Hey, Har." Alphard said coming to his side.

Alphard was dressed similar to Harry. He was wearing a gray vest over his purple business shirt and black slacks with his white sneakers. Alphard toward over Harry by an inch. He had definitely gotten a bit taller during the summer just like both Charlus and Tom had while Harry had not made that _much_ of a progress yet. Man he was a dwarf. At least Harry was not the only one that had not gotten that much taller. Dorea and Lucretia looked the same, only Dorea's hair was looking more brown than blonde. Both Minerva and Tom were the same height now thanks to Tom's two inch growth spurt. Ignatius just got glasses, still the same height as Harry, the same for Conall.

"Hey, Al." Harry said reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Alphard's. Alphard seemed shock that Harry had did so in front of company.

"Why am I never informed by these kind of things?" Conall asked as Charlus shrugged his shoulders.

"It happened three days ago."

"Come on, Conall, you're telling me that you didn't see this coming?" Minerva asked him as Tom went to Minerva's side.

"Not really, no. Charlus and Dorea, yes. Alphard and Harry, no." Conall said shrugging his shoulders as well.

"That is never going to happen." Surprisingly, those were Dorea's words.

Charlus looked at the girl and frowned. "Not that I care, but why wouldn't it?"

"I'm already taken for and the guy actually _writes_ to me and actually _likes_ me; the feeling is mutual. That's why." Dorea said flipping her sandy hair.

"Oh man, this is going to be totally awkward. She's dating-" Alphard was whispering to Harry in his ear but stopped when Charlus spoke up.

"Well good for you. I guess beggars can be choosers."

Silence, awkward silence, that is until Francis made a small snicker which he turned into a cough when he saw everybody started glaring at him, except Charlus. "I had something stuck in my throat." Was Francis excuse.

"Hey why is it so quite in here? Liven up a bit, it's my godson's birthday today!" Julius came walking through the door wearing a sort of suite, only the top half was a white cotton shirt and a opened black business jacket. The bottom half he was wearing work wear blue jeans that had a brown belt around it and white sneakers.

Dorea wasn't saying anything. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she wanted to throw at Charlus. It reminded Harry a lot of his Aunt Petunia.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here, Julius." Harry replied.

Julius gave Harry a sidelong glance as he looked between him and Alphard. "When did that happen?" Julius gestured toward the two hand holding boys.

"My words exactly." Conall said.

"Oh these are my friends, that's Conall Norton," Harry gestured to the curly haired Irish accent boy whom smiled sheepishly at Julius.

"Nice to meet you." Conall said shaking Julius hand.

"Likewise." Julius said back.

"This is Ignatius Prewett," Harry said as Ignatius shook Julius hand as well, "Aurora and Francis Longbottom," the twins shook Julius hand, "Minerva McGonagall as known as Tom's girlfriend," Minerva blushed at Harry's words, but shook Julius hand none the less.

"You are a pretty young thing, Tom is a very lucky fellow." Julius compliment her as Minerva's face turned a bright pink.

"These are the Blacks. Lucretia and Dorea," Both girls shook Julius hand, "And this is Alphard Black. My boyfriend." Julius examined Alphard for a moment, from the top of his brown straight silky hair, to his silvery gray eyes, and to the bottom of his shoes, before he shook Alphard's hand.

"Alphard Black," Harry squeezed Alphard's hand in comfort for he could tell that Alphard was nervous in the presence of Julius Bellamy, "I'll be watching you, but other than that, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir, and might I add you look quite dashing today." Alphard said in return trying to put on his charming smile. Everybody else in the room either smirked or tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, you are a Black alright. Anyhow," Julius said clapping his hands together, "we are going to America for Harry's birthday. I'm sure you guys will all enjoy it. We'll be using a Portkey," Julius pulled out a small stuffed bear, "seeing as you guys are all underage, we can not Apparate, so this is what we will be using. Has anybody _not_ used a Portkey before?"

Both Aurora and Francis raised their hands. "We are still new to magic." Aurora said.

"You two were the adopted ones right? No problem, it's simple enough. The Portkey can be set to transport anybody who touches it to a designated location. Everybody has to touch some part of it."

"Can I ask why it's a stuffed bear?" Francis asked.

"Because it's cuddly and cute, anymore questions?"

"Just so you guys know, Mr. Bellamy is a vampire, so upsetting him would not be the best thing to do. So please lets not enlighten him with our insignificant questions, Francis." Francis just turned around and glared at Tom whom gave an composed look back.

"I like your brother." Julius whispered to Harry whom rolled his eyes.

"You would."

"Everybody get into a circle and touch some part of the bear." Everybody did as Julius said. "Now on the count of three. One...two...three!"

* * *

* * *

"No way." Alphard said beside Harry as everybody looked around the scenery. There was dozens of dragons flying around. The sun was out, shining above their heads and the seagulls were crying as they flew overhead. Small swarms of dragons were flying around, looking for fish near the beach.

"Do you want us to _die_?" Francis asked looking around the dragons frighten.

"Once again, insignificant questions-"

"Shut up, Tom! I'm serious here! _We could all die! _These dragons have to be wild especially by the looks of them. _I mean look at them!_"

"Okay, will all the non panicked people please follow me." Julius said motioning for everybody to follow him. Aurora grabbed Francis hand and pulled him along.

The beach itself was crowded with not just the crowd of villagers, but the dragon herders themselves and their steeds.

"In order for us to get to this place, we need to ride a dragon there. There will be trained dragon herders on each dragon with you guys. Two a pair with each one." Julius explained. The boys looked excited about this aspect excluding Francis, while the girls looked a bit nervous.

"Ah, Julius Bellamy, nice to see you again," A tall burly man with brown hair and brown eyes came up and shook Julius hand, "All these kids can not be yours?"

"They wish," Julius joked, "no, Paul, that's my godson over there with the blue hair, and his brothers and his friends. Today is my godson, Harry's birthday."

"So you are taking them to the Harp village to have some fun? Today they are actually celebrating, nothing particular mind you. You kids will like it, you can play quidditch, skate, they have gathering dances and all that good stuff, or you can just have fun with the dragons. Come, let me show you to some of them." Everybody followed after the man as he led them to the dragons.

"This one here, he's called the Chinese Fireball, also know as the Lion dragon, it is the only eastern dragon. It weights about four tons. Chinese Fireball is a wild species, although they are tolerant to other creatures and persons. Who wants to ride this one?" The dragon was scarlet color and had smooth grudges, it had golden points around its face and protuberances around the eyes.

"Conall and I will go on this one." Charlus replied.

"Obviously I have no say in this." Conall commented as Charlus dragged him along.

"Joey, why don't you help these two lads onto him?" Paul said to the dragon herder beside the dragon.

"Now this one is a Romanian Longhorn, its a Rumanian dragon. This species is unfortunately on the brink of extinction. They are harmless, they only eat goats, cattle and ewes." This dragon had dark green grudges and gold horns.

"Aurora and I will go on this one." Francis said feeling that this dragon sound and looked less dangerous than the others.

"The Swedish Short-snout is a voluptuous blue dragon. The flames that its nose emits are of a shining blue color; they are able to flame any object in a matter of seconds. It is an animal that prefers to live in uninhabited mountain areas."

Harry remember that dragon, Cedric Diggory had to defeat one in order to conclude the first task of the Triwizard Match.

"It's really pretty." Minerva said admiring it.

"We'll go on this one then." Tom commented taking Minerva's hand as they went up to the dragon herder to ride with the dragon.

"This is a Peruvian Vipertooth, he's a small, but fast dragon. It has poisonous eyes and teeth though, make sure not to touch that. He's a gentle one, able to eat from small spiders, a bit frighten of humans, this one is still young." To Harry it was the about the same size of a hippogriff, maybe an inch bigger. It had short horns and was teal in color with some peach color scales.

"Do you want to go on this one with me?" Ignatius asked Lucretia a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, I would love to." Lucretia said walking ahead to the dragon herder for the Peruvian Vipertooth.

"The legendary Gargouille dragon. Rare to it's kind. A dragon which rose from the waters of Seine, the river in France. It spouted a tremendous blast of water from its mouth which flooded the countryside. The sign of the cross subdued it, and the people of France erected statues of the creature on the buildings to instill fear. The statues are known as gargoyles."

"This one is my favorite dragon, I'm sure Harry and Alphard would like to ride together, so Dorea would you like to give me the honor to ride with me?"

"Yes, sure." Dorea followed after Julius reluctantly.

"This is a Norwegian Ridgeback," Harry smiled at this, "the Ridgeback lives in the mountains of northern Norway, away from the majority of the Muggle inhabitants, who mostly live in the southern coast lands and valleys. This dragon is not a life threatening as the Hungarian Horntail whom like to eat humans, but the Norwegian Ridgebacks come really close. That's why we have dragon herders for you kids." Harry looked at the black scales, bronze horns, black ridges on the dragon's back. This dragon looked pretty scary compared to the others.

"Wicked, lets go!" Alphard dragged Harry along with him to be seated on the dragon.

* * *

* * *

"I love Harp village parties." Julius smiled as walked through the crowed of wizards and witches laughing and dancing around, it was one big party in the village apparently.

"What's so special about them?" Harry asked as he went up to Julius side.

"Simple, people mess up, make fools of themselves and they make me laugh." Julius smiled. "People do some stupid stuff at Harp village parties."

The excitement was so much for Harry that he failed to notice a girl with golden blonde hair that was down to her mid back and dark blue eyes; she looked about his age or perhaps younger and she was just staring at him. She went up to him, full of giggles.

"You look cute! Do you want to take me to the dance? It's great! Everybody is having fun today." the girl said as she wrapped her arm around Harry's.

"Erm..." Harry felt very uncomfortable, there was something very out of the ordinary with her. Harry could not pin point it though.

"Get off him-" Alphard pushed the girl off of Harry making her stumble back a few paces in her ruffled knee high pink dress, "he's already taken for."

The girl looked truly offended. "No need to push. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Hey, I'm available." Francis said. The girl smiled brightly again and hurried to Francis side.

"My name is Nixie Conway."

"Francis Longbottom, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Ever the gentleman." Aurora replied sarcastically as they kept walking.

"Charlus, come on!" Dorea huffed as she pulled him, sharply, behind her. "Pick up your feet for goodness sake."

"Shut up you nag," Charlus grumbled before traipsing along in tow.

"Can I touch your hair? I'm gonna touch it. Ooh it's so soft. What soap do you use?" The girl asked Francis.

"Well isn't she a nice pick from the litter."

"_Tom!"_ Minerva hissed at him as she nudged him with her elbow.

Conall snorted. Though luckily the girl, Nixie did not hear Tom's words.

"You know I've put all the guys I dated last year into two piles." Nixie Conway was saying to Francis.

"Guys who killed themselves and guys who ran screaming into the night?" Tom whispered to Minerva whom tried to shush him once again.

"Dorea," Dorea had walked up beside Alphard and Harry to get away from Charlus, "Tell me, Miss Black. How does the guy you are going out with compare to Charlus?" Harry asked the girl.

"Well, he isn't a pompous, egotistical blowhard."

"So basically this guy you're dating is not your type, huh?" Harry grinned at the girl whom rolled her eyes actually smiling for once.

"Charlus does not like me, I've written to him countless of times and he never responded. Okay, so yeah, we may flirt a little, but the point is actions speak louder than words, end of story and I do not wish to discuss it any further."

Harry frowned and looked back at Charlus whom had his arms folded to his chest and was looking sourly.

* * *

"Wow, you're drunk." Julius said to the couple that had bottles of whine in their hands and were giggling and stumbling along. They paid Julius no mind as they walked into a bar, Julius followed after them.

Julius sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. As he took a shot of his vodka, he scanned the room for anybody suspicious in the room. Inside the bar was anything but quiet, he might as well be outside. The room was filled with mostly adult wizards and witches. Some danced to what the band was putting out, others talked and drank. Out of the corner of his eye, Julius watched outside the window as his godson and his friends partied outside with the other underage kids and young teens. Julius left them alone, trying not to hoover over them and making it really awkward.

"Pretty good turn out tonight." A woman wearing a long black cloak over her blue evening gown came and sat at the bar next to Julius. She had long wavy red hair like fire and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, not bad for a Tuesday." Julius said to the woman before.

"I have not seen you for awhile, Mr. Bellamy."

"Ran into your daughter, she's with my godson and his friends right now." Julius said choosing to ignore the woman's' last comment.

"I hope Nixie doesn't chase them away, she is very eccentric." The woman smiled sadly at the vampire.

"She's what, ten, eleven now?"

"She's thirteen, she is pretty small for her age is she not?"

"I'll say. She's looking more and more like her father every day though, but she has your eyes and grace."

"Julius-"

"Nadia, you know my answer will always be no. I don't understand why you keep setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Who says that a vampire and a water faerie can not be together? You don't age, I barely age. Are you telling me that you are just like my ex Kevin? You can not except me for who I am?"

"Do _not_ compare me to that ass hole and I told you many times, that it would not work out. Please, excuse me." Julius got up of his bar stool abruptly and left out the bar to watch for Harry and his friends outside rather than inside the bar. Though Harry's friends and siblings were off and about, but Harry himself was nowhere to be found, neither was Alphard Black. Julius frowned for in the ten minutes the kid had somehow vanished. Julius set off to find Harry through his scent.

"Harry?" Alphard asked coming up behind him. Harry had walked back to where the dragons were while the others went off on their own.

"They're pretty cool, aren't they?" Harry asked, as a pearly white dragon caught his attention. This particular dragon did not have any horns though it's whole body was pearled with shiny scales, it had two long tails that was a ball of white fire at the ends, pointy ears, and it's teeth were razor sharp and triangular as it was baring them now in front of the dragon herder that was trying to put a rope around it's neck. The dragons huge wings flew out and it was flapping them around trying to get away. Harry was surprised at the view of them, they were butterfly type wings but bigger and thicker. The dragon itself was huge in size.

"I've never seen a dragon with pink and purple eyes like that. Must be a girl dragon and did you see the wings?" Alphard commented watching the dragon along with Harry.

"You never told me whom Dorea was dating."

"Oh you know the prat, but he's not a Ravenclaw either, that was the last guy she was dating, all to make Charlus jealous. I think Dorea is pretty serious about this one though. They made it official in June. I'm actually surprised that she picked a Gryffindor-"

"While were young, Al."

Alphard just laughed. "I can't believe Ignatius didn't tell you?"

"No, it's not-"

"Eric Prewett? No."

"Alphard!"

"Livius Mac Dermott."

"Ugh."

"My thought's exactly. It probably wont last though. I love Dorea, but the guy is half Veela, theirs no way Dorea is going to put up with all those girls all over him all the time and it's not like he can help it. Blacks are very possessive people, she'll probably kill some of the girls."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Harry, I know the Potter line are somewhat possessive to, Tom for example, but Blacks, were insanely possessive."

"I wish you had told me that before hand." Harry said teasing. Alphard's eyes got big.

"Not that I'm like _that_, I mean, I can be at times, but you know I'm not like that, _insane_, well-"

"Shut up, Al," Harry said giving Alphard a small kiss on the lips, "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Hey did you two want to ride a dragon?" The former dragon herder, Joey came up to them. He was tall and burly just like Paul, only he had messy black hair and brown eyes.

"What kind of dragon is that one?" Harry asked watching the other dragon herders progress in pulling the dragon towards a nearby outside fence of sorts where the other dragons were eating or being groomed.

"Pearl Lightning, she's a water and snow dragon. Rarest of her kind and will be the last if she doesn't mate with another dragon. Very intelligent to. Pearl Lightning is a carnivorous, though if you upset her, it wont stop her from throwing fireballs at you."

"Why is she called Pearl Lightning?" Alphard asked.

"Well pearl for the color of her and her pearl scales. The lightning part, well there are two reasons for that. The fireballs I mentioned, they are more electrically discharge mixed with fire when she shoots them out her mouth and when she flies, the faster she goes, the more she looks like a strike of lightning."

"Have you ridden her?" Harry asked the man.

"Oh no!" Joey gave a humorless laugh, "Nobody has. She barely lets us dragon herders get close to her. She gives off electricity when anybody tries to ride her. No you boys best stay away from her."

"Can we go look at the other dragons than on the other side of that fence?" Alphard asked.

"Sure, come along. If you two are up to it, you might even be able to ride one of them, by yourself!"

"How come nobody is giving her any fish?" Harry asked watching as the other dragons ate, but Pearl Lightning wasn't, she was sitting at the farthest corner of the fence away from the dragons and people, looking longingly at the fish, but the dragon herders did not pass her none. Nor did the other kids and teens that were helping grooming and feeding the other dragons.

"Were trying to teach her that if she doesn't act appropriately and keeps misbehaving than she wont get any fish. She's been electrocuting us dragon herders all day."

"That doesn't sound fair. I mean we have to be strangers to her and you have to earn trust to receive it." Harry said following after Joey as they walked amongst the other dragons.

"We know what's best, kid. It's how she will learn." Joey said offhandedly as he kept walking.

"_Harry, you're not going to do what I think your going do, are you?"_ Alphard whispered to him as he watch Harry pick out a fish from the pile in a silver bucket.

"Yup."

"Well, don't worry about Pearl Lightning even thinking about trying to eat you. You're small and you don't particularly look appetizing."

"Gee thanks for that _inspiring_ pep talk." Harry whispered back sarcastically and started walking towards Pearl Lightning. Harry put his finger to his lips to tell Alphard to be quiet.

Pearl Lightning's ears perked up and she sat up straighter as Harry came closer.

"Kid! What do you think you're doing?" A different dragon herder asked Harry hurrying his way. Harry looked back at the man, as did the dragon. Harry ran towards the dragon's side making the man stop in his tracks. Joey came up next to the man that had called out to Harry.

"Kid, walk slowly back over here." There was a crowd now, people seeing what was going to be Harry's fate, would he get electrocuted or not, would the dragon harm Harry in some way.

Harry though turned around and ignored the people and dragons and just faced the dragon that was before him. Pearl Lightning though was more focused on the fish that was in Harry's hand. The dragon's razor sharp teeth were showing in anticipation, light electricity was flowing around her.

"Harry, be careful!" Alphard called out to him.

"Okay...this was a stupid idea." Harry said to himself as he walked up as close as the dragon would allow and set the fish next to her.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Pearl Lightning swallow the fish he just tossed her in half a second. The dragon gave Harry a sidelong glance as the electricity that was flowing around her faded away.

"Okay, kid you proved your point, now come back here!" Joey was furious Harry noticed as he turned his head back to the dragon at hand. Harry gasped in surprise as the dragon was barely an inch away from his face, it opened it's mouth-

"The dragon is going to kill him!" A wizard said somewhere in the crowd.

"_Hey who said that?"_ Alphard said out to the crowd.

"Do something!" A witch shouted.

"I'm coming, kid!" Joey ran towards them, but Pearl Lightning had already had Harry before Joey could get to him. Pearl Lightning had thrown Harry onto her back, which Harry scooted forward towards her neck to hold on as Pear Lightning got free from her restraints and shot off into the sky at top speed.

Excitement was rushing through every inch of Harry as the wind hit his face. A ride so out of control, Harry's worries can barely hold on, instead, they slip off, too afraid to keep up. "Oh Julius is going to kill me!" Harry said and then suddenly Pearl Lightning was starting to slow down and just started to fly through the clouds. They were so high up Harry had no idea where they were, all he could see were clouds.

"You're not going to electrocute me are you?" Harry asked the dragon. Pearl Lightning dived straight down toward the ocean, and then settled straight, her feet touching the water.

* * *

* * *

Tom Potter looked around the outside dance floor trying to locate his brother, Charlus Potter. Overall, he'd had a good time dancing that evening with Minerva, although he suspected that_ Charlus_ hadn't been enjoying anything very much.

Finally spotting him sitting in a corner at a table with Conall looking miserable, Tom excused himself from Minerva, promising to be right back.

"Oh I know it hurts now Charlus, but look at it this way, you have some good material for a novel now. You can make Dorea into a backstabbing bitch and make money off of it. Gah... this sandwich taste like cat food- do you want it?"

Tom couldn't help but smirk at Conall's words.

"Don't call her a bitch, Conall." Charlus said glumly.

As Tom made his way up to them, and rolling his eyes at Conall, Tom grabbed Charlus hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Why don't you ask Aurora to dance with you? She's dancing by herself out there."

Charlus looked over to where Aurora was, indeed dancing by herself close by Ignatius and Lucretia. Francis and Nixie Conway, the weird girl was drinking punch nearby. Charlus nodded his head in agreement and walked towards Aurora.

"Are you trying to set them up together?" Conall asked Tom.

"Of course not, I actually think Charlus and Dorea _will_ be together someday. Pardon my language, but they both piss each other off and that seems to turn them on or something."

"If they did get together, I would hate to see how their kids will turn out. Probably pampered bullies or something." Conall joked.

"For now I'm sure Aurora will help my brother out of his bad mood. Where is Dorea anyway?" Tom asked.

"Playing Quidditch with the other villagers I think. She didn't want to be here." Francis replied shrugging his shoulders. "I think I might join her seeing as I'm the only single bachelor here."

"Do as you wish." Tom replied than walked back to Minerva's side.

"Dance with me?" Charlus asked, once he came to Aurora's side. Startled, Aurora looked at him for a moment, then she smiled and nodded her head yes.

The next song began, however, the lead singer announced that this would be the last dance of the evening, and that everyone should grab that special someone and come to the dance floor. Charlus and Aurora stood there staring uncomfortably at each other for several long seconds, trying to decide what to do. It would be even more awkward if they turned and walked away from each other, now that they were out here. And neither of them had any special someone that they'd want to dance with instead. And of course, it was a slow dance.

Aurora deciding for them put her arms around Charlus and laid her head against his shoulder. Charlus in return dropped both his hands to her waist as they revolved on the spot.

"Thanks for the dance," Charlus said softly, "this almost made the whole trip worthwhile," he added with a grin.

"I'm enjoying it too," Aurora said smiling as well.

* * *

* * *

"Whoa!" Harry slid off Pearl Lightning's back when the dragon landed with a crash back to the other dragons and dragon herders; of course Julius was there to catch him before he hit the hard ground, barely missing getting rolled on as Pearl Lightning tried to regain her balance as soon as she hit the ground.

"Well, _that_ didn't go so well, now did it?" Julius asked Harry rubbing his head and sighing as he helped to set Harry up right back on his feet.

Pearl Lightning gave a sort of pout, her ears flicking back.

"Harry are you all right? That was _so_ wicked! Everybody was freaked out, you were gone for like five minutes." Alphard said walking over to both Harry and Julius. The crowd clapped and cheer to Harry's safe arrival back. Third year with buckbeak all over again, only with a dragon.

"It felt like more." Harry commented as a very peeved looking Joey and the rest of the dragon herders came to them.

"Oh, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off and eaten!" The dragon herder that had called out to him before he ran towards Pearl Lightning said to him with sarcasm. He was was nothing like Joey or Paul, he was a tiny bit lanky, with little muscularity. His eyes were a violet – amethyst and his hair was dark brown in a low ponytail.

"Who, me? Nah, come on!"

"Might I add I'm going to kill you when we leave here away from eye witnesses since the dragon didn't do it herself." Julius said with a frown on his face.

"Come on, admit it. What you saw was pretty amazing. She's _so_ fast! Faster than any broom I've been on!" Harry said not caring about Julius threat, like Julius had said before, he could not physically harm him.

"I didn't see much of anything, Harry. I saw _you_ fall off a dragon, that's what I saw. Joey, Ferdinand, I apologize on my godson's behalf, he has stubbornness issues." Julius said to the men.

Ferdinand frowned as well but Joey just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Pearl Lightning whom was sitting behind Harry and appeared to be trying to understand the conversation that was being said.

"I think your godson might come in handy on training Pearl Lightning actually. What do you think, Ferdi? Do you think Paul will even believe what happened today?"

"I don't and I saw it with my own eyes."

"I could help train Pearl Lightning? _Really_?" Harry asked excitedly, "Julius can I... never mind." Harry had looked up at Julius frightening vampire features that he only reserved for Harry when he did something life threatening stupid. Harry sighed in dismay. Julius certainly did not look pleased with him.

An hour later Harry sat in the living room with Julius. Julius had sent everybody home while he made Harry stay with him. Alphard had told everybody the tale about what had happen with Pear Lightning. Everybody thought it was cool except Tom whom thought that Harry had been stupid and reckless and told him so for half an hour, literally half an hour till Alphard tried to defend Harry's honor and told Tom to shut up. Of course an argument happened, insults were thrown, feelings were hurt, yelling, until finally Julius had had enough. Now Harry was just sitting on Julius sofa waiting for the man to yell at him for being irresponsible. He wished Julius would hurry up, he knew he was going to have a even bigger punishment from his great grandparents.

Julius stood and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. "Harry, I know I could never be your father, thank _Merlin _and all the stars above, I could never be your father," Harry rolled his eyes, "but honestly kid, I can't help but wonder what goes on in that _thick skull of yours?_" Julius got up and started pacing back and forth.

"I've never had a problem like this. Whenever I have a problem I just sing, then I realize my voice is worse than my problem than I get over it. You, you are like this little," Julius was trying to make hand gestures to what he was trying to say, "I don't even know what to call it! It's like your my job and I've used up all my sick days, so now I have to call in dead just so that I don't have to deal with you!"

"_Deal with me?"_

"You _love_ danger, Harry. You love getting into dangerous situations-"

"_No I don't!"_ Harry said standing, angered now, "It just _happens_! I don't do it on purpose!"

"You don't stop to think is what's the problem! Your parents have told me everything that has happened to you since your time with them and school! I can't even _imagine_ what kind of life you had before this one! No one can take care of you they way they want because you're a danger to yourself and everybody around you."

Harry shook his head no. He did not want to hear this. This was just like Hermione telling him that he loved to play the hero. It wasn't like that at all. He wasn't trying to do anything _wrong_ or _immoral_, he was just trying to do the right thing. Why did that have to be so difficult?

Harry took a calming breath and looked at Julius Bellamy in his eyes. "You don't know how to be a godfather. God parents are the ones who look after a child if something was to happen to both parents. They are suppose to be there for you. Love you. Not... not _judging_ you. Okay I agree yeah I'm a nuisance, I get in trouble a lot, I do stupid things, but I would never _purposely_ harm my family and friends. I'm not a _fucking_ _nut_ like you're saying I'm! I'm not purposely putting myself in danger because I think it's fun! And don't worry about your _job_," Harry said in quotation marks with his fingers, "consider yourself fired and free from your duties."

"Harry-"

Harry grabbed the powder from the end table by the sofa and threw into the fireplace.

"Harry please-"

"Potter Palace."


	29. Second Year

**Author's Note:** I appreciate you readers very much! Don't think that I don't, because I do! I'm glad that people are reading my story. Makes me smile.

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion and all the pandemonium and all the madness; there comes a time where you fade to the blackness. And when you're staring at that phone in your lap and you hoping but them people never call you back? But that's just how the story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel and they sayin' what would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane airplane sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

_- B.O.B_

"We are going to be traveling to King's Cross in style." Boniface announced to his sons once all three of them came down the stairs with their school trunks looking tired and in Charlus case hungry.

Boniface walked them to his red 1935 Chevy Standard Sedan.

"In you get, Harry, " said Boniface helping Harry put his school trunk away. Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Charlus and Tom. Valerie went to sit in the passenger seat.

The journey to King's Cross was very quiet and uneventful compared to last year's trip. Mostly because Harry did not want to participate in the conversations. It had been a whole month since his birthday and Harry had heard no word from Julius. He had even sent the man letters of his apologies and that despite what Julius had said about him, he still wanted Julius as his godfather. Still, there was no response from the vampire and it confused and upset Harry. Harry remembered the many letters he had written to Julius in the second week of August when he hadn't heard or seen the vampire.

_I don't hate you, I'm just hurt because you haven't even tried._

_Harry_

Third week without seeing or hearing from Julius.

_I usually try to keep my sadness pent up inside where it can fester quietly as a mental illness. This is my signal to you to write me, or at least come see me so that we can talk?_

_Harry_

Fourth week without any sign from Julius.

_Dear Mr. Julius Bellamy,_

_This is the third letter I've written you. I must admit that the anger I felt has diminished and has been replaced with worry and concern. I'm worried. Unless you actually do not want me in your life anymore. If that is the case than tell me so, stop letting me write you letters which you are not going to respond to. I miss how you did care for me, how you made a way to make my day less stressful and cheered me up. Please tell me that this has not changed? Do you honestly hate me that much Julius? I miss everything that used to be us._

_What happened?_

_- Harry_

It was the end of August, fifth week without anything, letter, appearance, nothing from Julius. Harry had even went to the vampire's home, everything in the small flat was empty. No trance of anybody even living there.

_Julius!_

_You can not honestly be mad at me! If the world was just going to punish me for my choices, it shouldn't have given me options in the first place! By now I know you don't care, I know sense you have not responded to any of my letters that you don't want to be involve in my life anymore. I get it, honestly I do. I don't know why I keep sending you letters, hoping that you will respond. I honestly don't. It's just hard to wait around for something you know might never happen; but it's even harder to give up when you know it's the thing you want._

_I'm sorry for a lot of things, but most of all, that I never got the chance to tell you that, no matter what happens next, I'll never be anything but grateful for every moment I spent with you, even if some of the moments were very unpleasant. This is the last meaningless letter that I'm going to send you. I won't write to you again and bother you from now on. Goodbye Mr. Julius Bellamy._

_- Harry_

Harry of course Harry had to tell his family about what happened, it was a couple of days after his birthday because his parents had grounded him for two days, not a big deal to Harry, he didn't want to bring Julius up because he was still upset and did not want to talk about it. When he did tell them what Julius had said and for the reason why he was so quite and depressed, his family was shocked and angry on Harry's behalf, well most of the family anyway. Tom said that he, Harry, was just being a drama queen about it and that he needed to stop playing the sad misunderstood victim. Harry did not speak to Tom for three days. Harry even went out of his way to not even eat in the same room as Tom, he even moved his belongings to Tom's original bedroom and slept there. He just totally acted like Tom did not exist. Of course it did not last, obviously. Harry missed Tom's company and Tom was getting lonely and it just ended up with Harry bringing his things back into the room he shared with Tom that night without the both of them apologizing as immature as that was.

His great grandfather, oh he was pissed. There was no other word for it. Boniface thought for sure that Julius did not deserve Harry's forgiveness and told Harry so. Harry did not know what to do or feel. He was just tired and wished that this drama was over with already, but with Julius not answering his letters and him not even living at his flat anymore, it was plainly obvious to Harry that Julius Bellamy was not going to be in his life anymore.

They reached King's Cross with half an hour to spare. Boniface got them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, and led them away.

Boniface kept close to Harry all the way into the station as Valerie did the same thing with Charlus and Tom. Tom was giving his parents suspicious looks, but didn't voice his thoughts.

"Right then, " Boniface said, glancing around them. "I'll go through first with Harry. Your mother will got with you two, boys." Boniface said as he strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Harry had no idea why his great grandparents, Boniface especially, felt the need to make sure that he, Harry, was more protected than of Charlus and Tom. It couldn't be because he had no godfather could it? Sighing, Harry pushed his trolley forward. With a meaningful look at Harry, Boniface went casually against the barrier alongside with Harry.

In a moment, they had made it through the solid metal onto platform nine and three quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train, though not as many as last year, Harry noticed. Valerie, Charlus, and Tom appeared right behind Harry and Boniface.

"Harry I need to talk to you in private before you go on that train," Boniface muttered to him as Harry frowned in confusion. Valerie distracted both Charlus and Tom coaxing them onto the train while Boniface took Harry away privately away from the crowd.

"Harry I want you to promise me that you'll keep all your protection charms on you at all times. Even the one Malfoy gave you. The bracelet, the necklace, the ring band your Grampa gave you, everything! I need you to be safe while you are away at school. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Boniface asked Harry with all seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, Dad, I understand, but why not tell this to Charlus and Tom to? Are they not in danger as well?"

"Harry, my son, I... " Boniface ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Julius is not ignoring you, he was captured by Gellert Grindelwald's followers along with many witches and wizards in Harp village that same night on your birthday."

Harry shook his head no. "That- that can't be right? How did Julius get _captured_? He's a vampire with super speed."

"You told me that you've been feeling discomforting muscle pains. There are different ways to cast the cruciatus curse on someone, getting a different effect every time," Harry looked at Boniface shocked about what he had just said, "For example, swishing the wand in a certain way will cause severe muscular pain, while other movements might cause mental distress-"

"I don't want to hear any more! Why didn't you tell me? _Julius has been captured for a whole month? _You _knew_ I was worried! I was blaming myself! I thought Julius hated me, I thought-"

The conductor was blowing his whistle letting everybody know that the train was about to leave.

"I can not imagine what you must be feeling right now, Harry, going through the same thing as before with your previous parents, but please understand your mother and I are trying our best to keep you safe."

"I gotta go." Harry said running away from Boniface, from both his great grandparents and onto the train, getting out of the rain that had just started.

Harry couldn't believe what Boniface had told him. Julius had been captured by Gellert Grindelwald's followers! The muscle pains that he had been experiencing every other night, they were nothing to how Julius must be feeling them under the cruciatius curse. So Harry was sort of feeling what Julius was feeling. Did they torture him every night that Harry had felt some form of discomfort on his body? Harry felt so stupid. Harry had to do something. He just did not know what.

Harry came to the compartment door where he could see his family and friends in through the window. Harry slid the door open.

"...don't care that you're stressed-" Tom started but was interrupted by Charlus.

"Come on you guys, stop it!" Charlus tried to intervene between Alphard and Tom.

"Let me tell you the definition of stress Potter," Alphard said to Tom whom was looking at Alphard mockingly, "The confusion created when one's mind overrides the body's basic desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk who desperately deserves it."

Ignatius laughed.

"In other words, shut up and leave me alone, Potter!" Alphard said grouchily, glaring at Tom whom looked like he was ready to curse Alphard.

"I need to talk to you guys in private, when you two are done. Erm... my brothers that is." Harry said to Charlus and Tom as soon as he found the compartment that his brothers were in. The train had just started to pick up speed. The whole gang was in the compartment Harry had walked into. Alphard, Minerva, Conall, Ignatius, and Lucretia. Dorea was not included.

"Okay, we'll be back guys, don't miss us too much." Charlus replied offhandedly following after Harry.

"Go away, Black, " said Tom rudely.

"Why can't I come? I practically know everything-"

"Al, don't, I'll be back okay? We won't be long." Harry said to the dejected boy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Alphard replied closing the door behind them.

Harry, Charlus, and Tom set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, which was not hard seeing as there seemed to be less students this year with the threat of Gellert Grindelwald making a ruckus and causing fear with pure blood families and muggle born families did not want their children in danger. Not many would allow their children to attend Hogwarts anymore. There were even Auror's on the train, some walking around and some in the compartments.

"What do you reckon is going on? There wasn't this many Auror's last year." Charlus asked as they slid the door shut and sat down, taking a seat.

"It's obvious is it not?" Tom rolled his eyes at Charlus clueless expression, "Grindelwald must be trying to attack Hogwarts next, or something along those lines. The man is getting more and more dangerous and desperate for more recruits for his cause."

"Yeah, I guess so, anyway..." Charlus turned to Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Boniface's private discussion and the promise that his great grandfather had made him give. When he'd finished, Tom looked angry, and Charlus had his hands over his mouth.

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you?" Tom asked Harry.

"Stupid like what?" Harry asked Tom mockingly.

"Stupid like willingly give yourself up to Grindelwald and his followers so that you can go on a _rescue mission_."

Harry blinked. That _actually_ sounded like a good idea. Harry winced when Tom smacked up upside his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you _dare_!" Tom hissed at him, on the border line of parseltongue.

"_Well what else am I suppose to do?"_ Harry argued with Tom.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Harry?" Charlus asked shocked at what Harry was planning on.

"He's been captured for a whole month!"

"Not your problem. He shouldn't have gotten himself captured!" Tom said uncaring.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was Dumbledore?"

"Not bloody likely. First of all, in reality Dumbledore would not have been captured, he's more skilled than that. _Secondly_ I know that Dumbledore would not want me to _stupidly_ go after him blindly with no plan, no experience, and no help. _Lastly_, Grindelwald must have _hundreds_ if not _thousands_ of followers, recruits, whatever at his side. How is one little twelve year old _boy_ going to stop him? You can't so don't even think about trying."

"Harry I know what Tom said is harsh, but it's true. You can not do this, especially on your own." Charlus whispered to Harry whom was looking down, feeling defeat.

Than suddenly the train started to slow down.

"We can't be there yet, the trip to Hogwarts is an hour or so." said Tom, checking his watch.

"Why are we stopping then?" Charlus asked as the train was getting slower and slower.

As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of racks in the other compartments. Harry, whom was feeling a sense of deja vu watched as Tom whom was the one by the window, wipe down the condensation on the window and made a patch clean to peer out.

"There's something moving out there, " Tom said, "I think people are coming aboard... "

_'It can't be dementors! Please don't let it be dementors!'_

Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"Does everybody have their wands? Harry?" Tom's voice came from in front of Harry. In the darkness Harry could see Tom's outline as he was standing up.

"You don't honestly think this is serious? I'm sure the train must have broken down?" Charlus was saying to Tom, still seated next to Harry.

"Lumos Solem!" Their whole compartment lit up with Tom's wand. _"Don't be stupid, Charlus, this is not a coincidence-!"_ Tom was interrupted by what felt like a big explosion that had also made the train shake. There was shouting of curses and the screaming of students from outside their compartment door.

"_Harry, your wand."_ Tom was saying urgently to him.

"I got it." Harry said whipping it out and coming to stand at Tom's side.

"Charlus?" Tom turned to the boy whom was rooted to the spot. Harry looked at Charlus as well, he looked very frighten.

"_Charlus, get up!"_ Tom said pulling his brother to his feet.

"Ww-we can't take on fully grown wizards on our own! Were just... were just second years!" Charlus exclaimed, he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"You've got to be kidding me? _Are you hyperventilating_?" Tom asked Charlus just as more loud booming noises were made, it sounded like it was coming closer to their compartment door.

"_N-no!"_ Charlus stuttered acting a bit defensive.

"Y-yes you are!" Tom stuttered back mockingly to Charlus.

"_Tom, stop it!_ Instead of _mocking_ Charlus, how about you _help_ him? Were family and family sticks together." Harry said to a very annoyed Tom.

"Excuse me if I find my brother's cowardliness a disgrace. Especially when those followers of Grindelwald could be after you. He's being pathetic. Some _Gryffindor_." Tom said harshly to Charlus whom looked down shamefully.

"Tom that was a very narcissistic thing of you to say." Harry glared at Tom whom glared back. Before Harry could say something else the compartment door suddenly shook and then the glass burst into pieces showering the boys of it's sharp shards.

The door opened with such force it made Charlus jump in fright. Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure with a wand at hand. The man had long black slimy looking hair that went to his shoulders and was wearing a very long dark midnight blue cloak. His whole attire was dark blue.

"How are you zis morning? Well I hope?" When the man did not get a response he walked in more into the compartment just as Tom threw an Expelliarmus spell at the man, but the cloaked man deflected the spell easily and sent a spell back at Tom just as quickly. "Stupefy!"

Charlus knocked Tom out the way and got hit with the spell instead.

"Zebastian, letz go!" Came another follower of Grindelwald's. The man was distracted which gave Harry the opportunity to send his curse.

"_Conjunctivitis!"_ The curse caused 'Zebastian' eyes to swell shut and caused great pain to the man making him drop his wand in the process.

"_Everte Statum!"_

"_Protego Totalum!" _Tom had jumped up in front of Harry forming a shield to protect both of them. Tom's spell work still ceased to amaze Harry.

"_Glacius!"_ The man threw another spell at Tom causing a crack in Tom's shield. Harry got his wand ready.

"REDUCTO!" The spell broke Tom's shield in seconds harming Tom in the process. There was blood everywhere on Tom.

"_Tom!"_

"Incarcerous! Indepedimenta!" Tom was down for the count.

"_Converto Bestia!"_

"Grab Zebastian and letz go, more vis aurorz and vis minister zis coming." Said the man that had wounded, binded, and tided Tom.

"Grindelwald vill ve verry mad that ve-"

"Grab the boy, Venny, an zest go."

Then the man picked up a baby red fox whom was struggling to get away, but to no avail the man picked up the fox easily and left out the compartment following after the rest of his companions.


	30. Chapter 30

**NEED TO KNOW:** Harry was turned into a baby fox by the 'Converto Bestia' (Transform Animal) spell. Both Tom and Charlus are still on the train while Harry was taken away. I know that Harry could have taken those two wizards on, I'm well aware of that. As always, there was a motive to my plot. So please stop freaking out about that.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your positive reviews! I know that a lot of people could not review the last chapter, that's my fault. Though I really do love you guys! Lets keep those reviews going!

**Parings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter Series.

* * *

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Anatidaephobia:**

**The fear that somehow, somewhere, a duck is watching you**

"Ow!"

"Vhat?"

"Zes fox boy bite me!"

"I told you to put ze boy in za bag!"

"Vhat use vill the boy be if he iz zufficated?"

The first thing Harry became aware of was that he was a fox, a baby one at that, he had been snatched away by Gellert Grindelwald's followers, and that he was being shoved into a white cotton pillow case. Harry had no idea where he was being led to, but he hoped it was where Julius was being held captive at. Harry just hoped that Tom was not pissed off with him. I'm sure that even Tom could tell that he, Harry had not put enough, if not _any_ effort into that duel and because of the lack of trying, Harry had gotten Tom hurt in the process. It was a lose, lose, situation and Harry had done a poorly job at it. Though Harry did not want to be viewed as the weaker one, he was going to have to play the part if he wanted to find Julius.

Harry could hear a lot of mumbling, but he could not make out the words, then he felt himself being dropped onto a hard floor and dumped out the pillow case. Harry bared his little fox teeth when he saw a man, whom was staring down at him and smirking evilly with his yellowish teeth. The man had dirty blond hair put into a low ponytail and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white business shirt with his black vest over it and black slacks. Harry knew that this was the man, this was Gellert Grindelwald.

"Das ist, Potter, boy?"

Harry didn't particularly know the language, but he knew that they were discussing him.

"Verwandelte sich in einen Fuchs?" (you turn him into a fox?) Gellert Grindelwald picked Harry up and Harry bite down as hard as he could on Grindelwald's hand. Grindelwald sent Harry flying, trying to get Harry off his hand.

"Verdammt boy!" (damn boy), "Ich habe eine bessere Idee für ihn," (I have a better idea for him) Grindelwald smirked again as Harry tried to get his bearings on his four feet. Grindelwald's followers came to get Harry again, they had him by the scruff of his neck. "Nimm ihn in den Kerker, Mit den Blutsaugern." (take him to the dungeon with the blood suckers)

"Grindelwald, Wie werden wir-"

"Tu was ich sage!" (do as I say) then looking down at Harry Gellert smiled once again, "You vill not vehave so I vill ave no mercy for vu. Do not transz form him vac. Leave him az iz. You say the Potterz haz two more boyz, yez?"

The next thing Harry knows he's being shoved right back into the dirty pillow case. Harry protested all the way in the bag, not getting enough air and wanting out. Finally one of the men, a follower of Grindelwald's grab him by the scruff his neck out of the pillow case. Harry subconsciously flatten his ears as they passed by blood thirsty vampires. With every cell they passed, the more hungry and dangerous the vampires looked. And still Harry had seen no recognizable face of Julius Bellamy, but faintly he could smell strawberry and rose hazelnut tart coming from somewhere.

Harry tried to free himself harder when the follower, Harry had no idea what the man's name was, stopped him in front of a bulging red eyed vampire. He was chained up against the brick wall, but the chains allowed him to move to some degree.

"Ave ve got a surprise for vu," The man holding Harry said to the vampire as he opened the bar door. His voice was anything but kind. "Uv must ve hungry, no?" The man threw Harry in with the vampire and Harry scampered as close to the corner of the cell as he could get. It was small and lined with several cells. The cell were separated from one another by a wall of bars, with only enough room to slip hands between which the vampires were trying to reach Harry in the corner he tried to hide himself in. There were no windows, and the only light came from a small lantern hung on the wall near the door. The two men that had escorted Harry locked him in and walked out the dungeon room leaving him with a very blood thirsty vampire.

_'Well this plan... kinda fell apart,'_

Harry jumped up surprise when the vampire abruptly tried to reach him, but was unsuccessful. Harry looked around the small cell room to see if he could somehow find an escape route. The bars were far too close together for his liking, but Harry felt that he might be able to squeeze through the bars with his tiny fox body. Harry jumped around the hands clawing at him through the bars, he fell on his face when the chained vampire got in close proximity with his tail. Harry scratched his way out making the vampire snare at him. Once Harry reached the bar door, Harry pressed his head through the bar, but got stuck. Harry used his paw claws trying to claw, push, his whole body out. He could hear the vampire struggling as well, trying not lose his supper. Harry's heart was beating faster when he heard one of the chains break lose that held the vampire captive. Harry to his credit managed to squeeze himself out at the last minute just as the vampire broke free from it's restraints.

Harry moved back more when the vampire snarled again shaking the bar door.

_'I thought vampires had super strength?'_ Harry watched as the vampire squeezed the bars apart.

_'Spoke to soon!'_ Harry raced off trying to follow the smell of strawberry and rose hazelnut tart whilst he could hear the vampire getting lose from his cell. As Harry ran Harry's sensitive fox ears heard the soft foot steps of the vampire coming from behind him. And instantly Harry's mind went to the memory of Julius biting down on an innocent rabbit in his super human speed. Just as the vampire made a grab for him, Harry not looking where he was going, fell down a landing of stairs that led to the darker parts of the captive held dungeons.

Harry, hurting badly all over his body, hurried and got back on his paws, and ran once more, but of course he did not get that far. Just as he came to a cell block, the vampire had him in his grasp.

"Normally I like the chase of food, but you drive my patience little fox." Harry could hear more rattling of vampires chained up to the walls and the hungry noises they were making. The vampire that held Harry bared his fangs, and just when Harry thought he was going to die in the hands of a hungry blood thirsty vampire because he pathetically couldn't figure out a way to turn himself human, a hand shot out through one of the cell bars and squeezed the vampire's wrist. Harry heard bones breaking as Harry was released and dropped to the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off my godson."

Harry watched in shock as Julius Bellamy was able to punch the vampire right square in his face through the cell bars. The strength Harry found that Julius had he felt must have been from deep down with in the vampire because Julius looked like he was on the verge of death. There was no way he could have lashed out to punch that vampire straight in the nose until it crunched and bled under his fist. Harry hurried and squeezed himself through the bars, not having trouble this time around as he joined Julius in his cell. The vampire snarled at Julius and Julius snarled back. The vampire raced back up the stairs without a trace.

When Julius turned around, Harry was surprised to see the red eyes of Julius. He didn't know why though, Julius obviously hadn't been able to eat for over a month. The wrist chain was still on both of his arms. Julius had did the same thing that the vampire had done and ripped the chains off the wall. Harry wondered how come the captive vampires couldn't do that and escape before hand? What was holding them back?

Julius gave Harry a sidelong glance which Harry returned back. Harry wondered was Julius well enough to _not_ kill him? Though he had to be if he just saved him.

"I'm guessing that you do not know how to transform back to your human self?"

Harry made a whining noise which confirmed Julius guess.

"You're a cute baby fox, by the way."

Harry bared his little fox teeth growling.

Julius just laughed then after he calmed down he sat on the dirty ground cress cross. "You're not a animagus, you're a metamorphmagus; Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal with or without a wand, but you're a metamorphmagus. You can change your gender, race, and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, so all you have to do, simplest thing, is to clear your mind, stop freaking out because I know you are, and become Harry Potter. Metamorphmagus' abilities are affected by his or her emotional state. Relax, Harry, this is as easy as breathing air."

Harry sat on his hind legs, trying to sit human like Julius whom was trying not to laugh at the sight. Closing his eyes, Harry did as Julius said, he imagined his human form, back when he got dressed that morning to go to the platform; it was kind of like when he wanted his hair back to it's jet black, he had to just picture it.

Harry opened his eyes and frowned when Julius hurried away from him and into the corner of the cell. Unlike the cells that Harry had been up the stairs with the bars as walls on each side, this one was just plain brick walls, but the door itself was made of bars of course.

"Julius? Did I do something wrong?" Harry took a step forward making Julius hiss at him, trying to squeeze himself closer than he already was in the the corner of the brick wall. Harry took two steps back frowning in confusion and looked down at himself, he was himself again, what was the problem?

"I'm hungry, Harry. I can _taste_ you. I even _knew_ when they... they brought you to this place... your aroma is so _intoxicating_, more so in your human form."

"I... what can I do to help? Can I?"

Julius just laughed and shook his head no. "I need blood. These, men, Grindelwald in particular has been giving us blood filled with poison. Though some of us vampires have become so hungry, we drink it anyway. It weakens us ultimately." Julius slide down the wall covering his face.

"How were you able to get lose from those chains then?"

Smiling Julius looked up at Harry with weary bloodshot eyes. "My godson was in danger."

Harry walked forward again making Julius growl at him in warning. "Drink my blood."

"No, brat. _Stop walking towards me!_"

"You're hungry and you're weak right now. We need to escape this place and I'm not leaving without you."

"Harry, I can't."

"Why? I'm not going to turn into a vampire to, will I?"

Julius shook his head no. "You would only turn into a vampire if I mixed your blood with mine. It's just... your father will kill me and it will leave you weak."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I'm. Come on let's get it over with, I'm sure that vampire made itself know and the guards will be down here at any time."

Harry came to Julius side and got on his knees.

"I don't want to bite you," Julius muttered sulkily but was having a hard time not going near Harry's neck.

"Tough."

Julius narrowed his eyes at Harry, but sat up straighter, and pulled Harry onto his lap. He looked down at the youth's neck speculatively. "Your father is never going to let me near you ever again."

"Yes he will. He hates to see me unhappy."

Julius positioned his mouth over Harry's neck, and pressed his fangs against the soft skin and bite down.

"Ow!" Harry felt as if knives were cutting deep into his skin. Julius just rolled his eyes as his mouth filled with thick, rich, liquid blood, his fangs sinking deeper into Harry's neck.

Julius after awhile allowed himself a few more deep mouthfuls of Harry's blood before with a deep groan he forced himself to pull away from Harry's neck. Harry yelped lightly as he felt Julius fanged teeth come loose from his flesh.

"That freakin' hurt!" Harry complained putting his hand over his bite mark. Harry though was relieved to see that Julius eyes had their Eden green color back.

"It wasn't supposed to tickle twit."

"The muggle movies I watch the vampires bite never hurt them, not really."

"Stop watching muggle movies based on the supernatural. This was your idea, stop your whining." Julius stood up along with Harry whom staggered a bit.

"I'm not whining."

"Now your pouting."

"_Can we leave?"_

Julius stood facing Harry, examining him. "Did you see one of Grindelwald's guards face? Do you think you can metamorphmagus into one of the guards? Are you up to it?"

"Erm... I think I can. Give me a second." Harry tried to picture the man that had been the first one that had come to his compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry pictured the his long black slimy looking hair that went to his shoulders and his dark brown eyes. He had been wearing a very long dark midnight blue cloak.

"Good." Julius said prying the cell bars apart once Harry finished his transformation. "Here's the plan, you're going to, hey! Listen up!"

"I'm sorry, I just feel slimy and gross."

"Yeah you look it to, anyway," Harry glared at the vampire, "there's another entrance down here, they took some uh... _friends_ of mine from Harp Village. I need you to pretend like you want them so that they can be taken to the other vampires to be killed."

"Are we going to save the other vampires in these cells?" Harry asked following after Julius as they stepped out the tiny cell room.

"Hell no! They kill people for a living, especially wizards and witches."

"Why are they in here?" Harry whispered as Julius dragged Harry along with him.

Julius faltered at that. "They did not want to join Grindelwald's forces. Some of them do not like the idea of turning innocent people recklessly and being told what to do by Grindelwald himself." Julius halted to a stop. "_Ugh_, now I feel bad!"

Harry just smirked. "Thinking about doing something reckless and stupid?"

"Shut up."

"They haven't eaten for awhile either... is it safe-?"

"They won't touch you. If anything, they will be out for revenge... they may even do the job for us on taking Grindelwald's followers down."

"Well you'll have to do the honors. I don't have super human strength."

Harry watched in fascination wonder as Julius freed all the vampires that were in their cells in inhuman speed. They all looked at Harry suspiciously, but they all had witnessed the previous fight that Julius had, had saving Harry from another vampire, so they left him alone. Once they were freed they didn't bother concealing their footsteps as they all collectively thundered up the stairs. Except one. Once Julius freed this last particular vampire, I guess she didn't get the memo because as soon as she got free, she knocked Julius into the brick wall behind them and ran after Harry with hunger in her eyes.

Harry knew of course that the vampire was going to be way to fast to stop by the time he brought his wand out, so he did the next best thing that his panicked mind thought of as he held both his hands forward in front of him. A way to slow the vampire down.

"Does your magic know no boundaries?" Julius was at Harry's side in a blink of an eye.

Harry jumped startled at Julius quick appearance at his side. Turning away from Julius, Harry looked back at his work. "I can't believe I did that, and in this body to," Said vampire was still running at Harry, but in very slow motion with her fangs bared and everything.

"Just because you change your appearance to look like somebody else doesn't mean that it's not _you_ in the inside."

"I feel like my magic is advancing so rapidly. All these things I can do now that I couldn't before in my future. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No Harry, you're just becoming somebody far greater than anybody can comprehend. We'll discuss this in appropriate time, but not right now. Come on, let's go."

"Are we just going to leave her like this?" Harry asked.

"Why not? The bitch tried to eat you." Julius said walking on, Harry hurrying to catch up with him.

"In someways you're just like my future godfather Sirius, but the other half of the time you remind me a lot of my future frenemy Draco Malfoy."

Julius laughed, "What is this term _'frenemy'_? And I don't think I like being compared to a Malfoy."

"It's just a portmanteau of 'friend' and 'enemy'. Inside joke really. The Malfoy's, not all of them are bad." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Julius just rolled his eyes and stopped them in their tracks.

"Do you remember what I told you Harry? Tell the guards that you need Nadia and Nixie Conway and once one of the guards open the door, I'll do the rest."

"Nixie Conway..." Harry vaguely remembered the ditzy girl.

"Just knock and one of the guards will answer."

Harry nodded and looked back at the metal door. Taking a deep breath Harry made his way to the door while Julius hid somewhere in the shadows. Harry knocked two times on the door, then a tiny square slide open showing the eyes of the guard.

"Vhat do you vant, Zebastin? Vhy are you down here?"

"Erm... Mazter Grindelwald, haz azked me to take the Convay's Naida and Nixie to the bloodsuckers. He haz no uze for them anymore." Harry hoped his accent was passable.

"Hm." The wizard guard opened the door and let Harry walk through.

"Mazter Grindelwald changez hiz mind a lot, no?"

Harry's fist crunched into the first guard's face, and he was down and out before he even registered what happened.

"Nice. You even managed to knock him unconscious." Julius commented from the doorway. The second met a similar fate when Julius ran at full speed through the doorway and lowered his shoulder to crash into the wizard's rib cage, breaking the bones and rendering the man unconscious as well.

"Their scent is not that far off. There's bound to be a few more guards down there, so watch yourself." Julius said to Harry whom nodded in understanding.

"If you can get away with taking them down without using your wand, do it," Julius advised Harry as they kept forward, "One wrong move, and we'll have the whole prison guards down on us. That is if the other vampires did not take care of them."

"Understood," Harry replied.

They walked down some empty cell blocks and halls. Most of them having blood stains smeared on the walls. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

This was it, Harry could see two wizard guards hovering over a cell where two people were held inside.

The first guard they met was knocked out cold when Julius did something to the wizard's neck, making him fall to the ground. Another caught the movement in the corner of his eye and reached for his wand at his hip. Harry pointed straight at the man with one hand flat like blades, and the wizard guard was thrown back against one of the brick walls. His head thudded against concrete, and he, too, fell to the ground. Harry was amazed that all he had to do was think it, and his magic just pulsed right through him and through his hand.

"Julius!" A woman called out. She had long frizzled red hair like fire and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long black cloak over her blue evening gown that was a bit dirty on the bottom. The woman whom Harry assumed to be Nadia stood up from the small cot she was sitting on along with the smaller girl whom Harry recognized as Nixie Conway. Nixie was wearing the exact same clothing that Harry had last seen her in only her dress was a bit stained with dirt and torn. The two did not look in the best condition.

"Are you two alright? Did they hurt you?" Julius asked with such emotion that it made Harry look at him curiously as he watched Julius come up to their cell. With super human strength, Julius pulled the whole door apart away from the cell walls.

"We are both fine. We were just ruffled up a bit, they didn't touch us." Nadia whispered to the vampire. Both mother and daughter were bound with their hands behind their backs. Julius broke the restraints away easily and as soon as Nadia was free she went up and hugged Julius fiercely whom did the same in return.

Harry gave them a sidelong glance. "Are you two together or something?"

Nadia pulled back blushing.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Julius said to Harry whom shrugged his shoulders.

"He's one of them, he's part of Grindelwald's supporters!" Nixie said standing behind her mother.

"No honey, remember the training I've been teaching you? This is clearly Julius godson." Nadia said looking Harry whom blushed and looked away at the intensity of the woman's stare. Harry turned himself back to a twelve year old again.

"We can't apparate, anti-apparation wards. We'll have to get out of this place and out of the opening to get out of here."

"The way out is just right down the hall and around the corner, there is three more wizard guards guarding the door." Nixie explained.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Julius replied holding Nadia's hand. Julius led Nadia at his side while Harry elbow linked his arms with Nixie.

Julius let go of Nadia's hand as he spotted the wizard guards, whom spotted them as well. Harry put up both his hands trying to shield Nadia and Nixie as Julius ran after one of the wizards, but his shielding spell felt iffy. The lead wizard was trying to shout orders. His voice was frantic, high-pitched and full of menace. Julius knocked out the second wizard just as the third wizard shot a _'bombarda'_ spell at Harry's shield breaking it. Harry frowned, that shouldn't have broken so easily, why was his magic not as strong as it was when he was transformed? He did not feel tired or drained? Not yet anyway. Though Julius managed to knock out all three wizards anyway.

"Come on, let's go home."


	31. Chapter 31

**Beta: No. **Leave me alone about it, starting to piss me off. Shut up. I mean that with uttermost love. Let me improve as a writer by myself, I don't need your input.

**Thank You's To Reviewers:** Sora Hoshi, Retse, hermonine, DaughterofDeath, FatesShadow83, wandamarie, peasant-of-shadowland, MelonCupcake, bethy2-2, NATWEST, Angel from the Sea, MysweetAngel, ej-83, Lientjuhh, Aria Dragoncrest, Mordanyes, xXMistressMadHatterXx, DemonKittyAngel, itachisgurl93, blucross, RRW, animegirl1994, HarryPotterismyentirelife

**Parings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter Series.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized that they were inside us**

Tom finally woke, he tried to move around but found that he was being held down by someone's arm. Tom looked up and saw the watery hazel eyes of the concern face of Charlus Potter. Tom was relieved that Charlus did not suffer any damages on the train. Of course Tom didn't miss the way Charlus hair stuck in every direction, looking as if he had ruffled it out frustration like he usually does under stress, but he looked...relieved.

"Tom?"

Tom jumped, and realized he had just been staring at Charlus in a daze.

"Are you okay, Charlus?"

Charlus snorted incredulously. "I'm fine, Tom, I promise. Don't worry about me. You're the one that got hurt."

Tom's eyes checked Charlus over himself, making sure that Charlus wasn't just saying it for Tom's sake, but he seemed to be telling the truth.

"It's night time, it's seven o'clock. Madam Abbott said that you should not move. You're in pretty bad shape. Madam Abbott had to regrow your bones in your right arm, they had been shattered. You had a concussion as well. You've lost a lot of blood. You've been out of for some hours. Nobody is allowed to leave the hospital wing till Madam Abbott declares that everybody is well enough. Some students even had to go to St. Mungos because there wasn't enough room here."

Tom looked around the hospital wing. Things were in a state of near-total chaos. There were many students in beds on both sides of the room of all different ages and there were many Aurors and ministry officials walking about, some talking to headmaster Dippet. Even some of the students parents were there. It looked like they were trying to take their kids and leave the school for good.

And it was then that Tom realized what the room was missing. Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Tom whispered, his voice sounding raspy. Charlus tensed up all of a sudden, traces of happiness of seeing Tom awake gone. Though just as suddenly Charlus plastered a fake smile on his face and hurried and got Tom a glass of water on the bed side table.

"There is nothing we can do for Harry at this point, Tom. We don't even know where they took him. Mum and Dad are doing what they can." Charlus whispered helping Tom sit up and drink some water.

Once Tom was finished, he slumped back against his pillows and looked up to the ceiling. He was exhausted and his body ached and now he was worried about Harry's well being. Was he dead now as he laid there in that bed?

"Tom?"

Tom could feel a burning, prickling feeling in the inner corners of his eyes. He blinked and kept staring up at the ceiling ignoring Charlus. He didn't want to think _at_ _all_ because he knew was going to lose it.

"It wasn't anybody's fault but those followers, Tom. Harry... Harry can be exceptionally thick headed, but he is skilled when it comes to situations like these. I mean he had to with what happened to his parents." Charlus whispered.

"_Harry totally did this on purpose,_ selfless prat. He doesn't care how his actions will affect the rest of us." said Tom covering his face with his hands. Now he definitely could feel the tears wanting to come out. "I care about Harry, I do, he's my brother, but sometimes he can be a total unconsidered asshole. He got caught on purpose, he _did_ Charlus! Don't try to stick up for him! If Harry does _miraculously_ make it back, I'm not going to put up with this anymore. I'm sick and _tired_ of the worry and the _stress_..."Charlus sat the glass cup he was holding back on the side table and sat on the bed with Tom and hugged him. Tom not able to hold it back any longer, started to sob in Charlus arms.

"Am I wrong?" Tom managed to ask through his sobbing.

"When Harry comes back and he _will_, were going to have a long and calming chat. Harry needs to know that what he did was not okay by any standard and that, like you said, were not going to put up with it any longer."

"I didn't mean it," Tom croaked, his forehead pressed against Charlus chest. "What I said, to you on the train, I...you're the bravest and caring person I know, Charlus, and I didn't-"

Charlus just tightened his grasp on Tom, "It's okay Tom. I understand."

"Thank you, Charlus, for being here for me." Tom whispered.

"All those times you yell and scream at me, deep down you just wanted to hug me."

"Don't press your luck." Tom sniffled after awhile making Charlus laugh a little. It felt like Charlus had been holding him for quite sometime while he tried to calm himself.

"Joking around aside, I promise to be here for you, always, Tom."

"Don't make promises, they are always broken."

"Not mine." Charlus said firmly.

"Charlus? Thomas? Where is Harry?" Charlus looked up at Abraxas just as Tom hastily whipped his eyes. Abraxas looked unharmed, he was wearing his Slytherin uniform. Venus was at Abraxas side of course, unharmed as well and dressed like she was in a snow blizzard, snow boats and all.

"_Oh please, tell me or I'll just die!"_ Venus said dramatically sitting next to the two boys whom did not appreciate it.

"_You say it,_ but you don't mean it." Tom said. Venus glared at Tom and got up off the bed to stand next to Abraxas.

"Potter, that was incredibly rude." Abraxas said to Tom.

"It's okay Braxi, I understand. I adore children anyway. It's a natural thing, a female thing." Venus held Abraxas hand.

"I hear some females eat their young." Tom muttered earning another glare from Venus.

"He was captured, okay. We know very little about Harry's whereabouts or if he's okay. He's been gone for six hours now." Charlus answered.

"That's horrible." Dorea came up to the group along with Alphard whom had a bandage around his head and a cut lip and Minerva whom immediately went to Tom's side, looking flustered.

"I just woken up myself, Harry has been captured?" Alphard asked Charlus and Tom.

"I know, isn't it horrible? My poor dear Harrison." Venus added sniffing and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me Mac Dermott, I didn't see you there, cute fur coat by the way," Venus smiled cheerfully, "how many baby animals had to die for that?" Alphard asked making Venus ball her hands into fist.

"We are leaving! _Let's go Braxi!_" Venus pulled an unwilling Abraxas with her out of the hospital wing.

"Thanks Alphard, we didn't know how to get rid of those two." Charlus said to Alphard whom sighed and sat on the edge of Tom's bed.

"I just heard, Potter. Your dear brother was captured? Ha ha! _That's rich!_ I feel like I have died and gone to heaven." Demios Avery said flanked by his friend Donald Nott.

"I have that dream, too, but you die and go in the _other_ direction." Tom said as Charlus stood up along with Alphard facing the two unwanted Slytherin boys.

"Wow, when did they let the two freaks out?" Ignatius asked referring to Avery and Nott as he made his way up to the group with a small broken wrist cast on with one signature on it.

"I bet the villagers were not happy. " Conall laughed just as both Avery and Nott pulled out their wands.

"What's going on here, boys? Not fighting I hope?" Both Avery and Nott turned around to see Albus Dumbledore behind them.

"No, Professor, we were just leaving." Avery answered.

"Oh, well let me get Auror Winthrop to escort you, come along." Dumbledore ushered Avery and Nott away and gave a small sad smile in both Tom and Charlus direction.

"Despite that unpleasantness, Professor Slunghorn gave me a message to tell you while he's at St. Mungos checking on the other students that were sent there. Harris is with your parents right now. He should be back in Hogwarts by morning." Ignatius finished to the revealed looking group, "Does anybody want to sign my cast? Professor Slunghorn was the first one to sign it."

"Harry's okay." Charlus said more to himself than the others. "_What took you so long to tell us!"_

"I'm going to go see him and then break his neck." Tom said pushing the covers off of him. Minerva pushed Tom back into the bed.

"You can kill Harry tomorrow, for now you need to rest or Madam Abbott will never let you leave the hospital wing for a good two months."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Minnie, I say we march right up there and give Harry a right beating." Alphard retorted.

"Shut up, Alphard." Both Tom and Charlus said simultaneously. Both Ignatius and Conall grinned.

"Alphard saved my life, Tom. Give him some slack." Minerva said to Tom whom looked at her skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Conall laughed, "one of Grindelwald's followers were going to throw a Unforgivable curse at Minerva, but Alphard here," Conall put his arm around Alphard's shoulder as Alphard had his hand covering his face in embarrassment, "jumped on the guy's back like some kind of chimpanzee, biting and punching. Obviously Black here forgot that he was a wizard. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have been rolling around the floor laughing."

Charlus laughed a bit along with the group, the mood lighting up some. Tom just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You up for food, Mr. Potter?" Madam Abbot asked quietly as she came up to Tom's bed. "Nothing hard, but you need to eat something. Otherwise, all that potion I have given you on an empty stomach is going to make itself known."

* * *

"Harry, you know what it means to be adopted, don't you?" Boniface asked Harry. The family, that is, his great grandmother Valerie and his great grandfather Boniface were all seated in the living room. Julius left a few moments ago taking care of the Conway's, but promised to be back to talk to his parents alone. Harry sat in one of the sofa chairs while his great grandparents sat on the sofa.

"Adopted means that a child is accepted and legally made a part of a family that they were not born into." Harry answered lamely.

"I'm afraid that you are not taking this family seriously. You being adopted into this family, to your mother and I, it means you are apart of our family now. Charlus and Tom are legally and within their blood, your brothers."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying Harrison Potter, that what you did could have _killed_ your brothers in the process! _You_ could have been killed! Actions _always_ have consequences!"

"And what about Julius? What if he had died because I didn't-"

"Listen here Harrison, _you are a_ _child_. You are twelve years old! _You do not get to put your life in risk for the well-being of others! _Do you _want_ to end up like your parents?"

"Boniface..." Valerie put her hand and Boniface's arm to calm him down. She did not look particular happy that Boniface had brought up Harry's parents.

"Dad, please don't be mad at me. I couldn't help-"

"I can't believe you, Harrison. Both your brothers are in the hospital wing. Charlus was not hurt, but Tom definitely was. He will be in the hospital wing for a week. And then you go off on a rescue mission! And don't try to deny that you did not get capture on purpose. You had your mind made up as soon as you found out that Mr. Bellamy had been captured. I'm sure the attack on the train was just icing on the cake. I don't know what say to you anymore. It's like my words don't even matter, you just do as you please... I need to go back to work."

Harry did not look up to watch Boniface leave, he did not want to see the look of disappointment or most likely shame on his great grandfather's face.

"Harry, you know that your father and I love you, but we can not express enough how disappointed we are with you right now. You mean the world to us Harry, you have to believe that, but what you did was inexcusable."

"I'm sorry," Harry said realizing the mistake he made and knowing that his great grandparents and even his 'brothers' were not going to forgive him so easily.

"I'm sorry, too, Harry. Just please promise me that you'll behave better and think before you act this year." Valerie smiled sadly to Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "I promise."

"And don't worry about your father. Your father truly cares about you boys more than his own life. You boys are his world and if anything were to happen to you... well it would break your father's heart."

Harry looked down shamefully, of himself and for his childish antics. "I understand. It wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

* * *

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin and his snakes swung open and there was a sudden storm of familiar faces surrounding Harry as arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry inside.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Alphard gave Harry a brief hug along with Dorea and Ignatius. Lucretia just gave Harry a small smile of welcome.

"We know where he's been, Al." Ignatius said.

"I thought you were not going to be here till morning?"

"Technically two A.M. is considered morning, Dorea."

"You know what I mean, Alphard, smart ass."

"What are you guys doing still up?" Harry asked. His great grandmother had escorted him back to Hogwarts in silence and what was even worse that both his 'brothers' did not want to talk to him, not till later on and he had a feeling, that like most of the times when his brothers tell him that they want to speak to him, it always ended with a fight. Harry wondered how right he was going to be.

Alphard intertwined his fingers with Harry's. "I'm really beat, we should all go to bed." Alphard said to the small group.

"Yeah we know what your hidden agenda really is." Lucretia quirked her eyes suggestively at both Alphard and Harry as they both blushed, well Harry did anyway.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth." Ignatius said covering both his mouth and stomach.

"Up yours jerk. It's not even like that... well for the time being anyway, I'll wait till Harry want's to get more physical-"

"Okay bye." Dorea said shooing both Alphard and Harry away.

Hours later, breakfast time, however, Harry barely felt happy once. He saved his godfather and company, but his immediate family was making him feel like crap, literally. Things was still going downhill from midnight with his great grandparents and more so during breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, bacon, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Alphard sat down at the Slytherin table next to Ignatius and Lucretia. Dorea was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her current new boyfriend Livius Mac Dermott.

"Is it just me or are the Professors watching every move you make?" Alphard asked Harry as he piled his plate with bacon and eggs.

"Keeping tabs on me more like."

"Is it true? What everybody has been saying I mean. About you getting captured?"

Harry looked back at the Slytherin boy. Harry couldn't tell if he was a first year or second year. His silky textured black hair was nape-of-neck length and clean cut. He had these chestnut eyes and they looked at him with the most unfriendliest look he had ever seen. The looked very familiar to Harry.

"Go away Cygnus, go bother Walburga or somebody."

"I was simply asking a question." Cygnus said eyes still eerily on Harry.

"I know what you were asking you little dip shit. Go away." This time Cygnus did look at Alphard with a menacing glare.

"You're such a failure."

"So was our dad's condom when he produced you. Now get out of our face." Alphard snapped making Cygnus clench his fist and storm away down the other end of the Slytherin table.

"You're not very close with your brother I see." Harry said to a very annoyed Alphard.

"I'm not close with _any_ of my siblings, Harry. I just exist to them, that's it. My family doesn't approve of, _us_. Father wants me to have pureblood heirs to lead on the Black family."

"So I'm putting a rift into your family?"

"_No_-"

"If this is causing you problems then-"

"_Shut up!_ If it was a problem I would have told you. Okay? Can we just _eat_?" Alphard stabbed into his food angrily. Harry just looked down on his empty plate. He was very upset. He hated fighting, if that was what he was doing with his family. Harry just knew that his family seriously hated him right now.

He wanted to talk this out, he knew now that he _did_ have strong _brotherly_ feelings for Tom despite what Tom had done to him and his loved ones. Though the future had not been written yet and Harry was hoping to make a better one. Harry had no idea what level of brotherliness that Tom had had for him. Whatever it was, it was definitely diminished the moment he had willingly got himself captured. Charlus probably felt the same way, Harry did not know. If they were so mad that they didn't want to speak to him, then there was most likely going to be a lonely year for Harry without his brothers.

Ignatius cleared his throat at the awkward silence. "Mail's due any minute."

Harry had only just started fixing his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A small, brown package landed in front of Lucretia and two letters landed in front of Harry.

"Oh that's good, you didn't receive a howler." Ignatius said to Harry.

"No, I don't even think my parents even know how to yell at me. Maybe Tom will be able to give them a few pointers. They _are_ angry with me of course." Harry replied offhandedly opening one of the letters. One was from Julius and one was from The Academy Of Magic School. Harry decided to open Julius letter first.

"I can't believe I forgot my music box." Lucretia said once she had unwrapped the box.

_Harry,_

_Well I just received all your letters you sent me while I was being held captive-_

Harry blushed red in embarrassment. He had totally forgotten about that. Man he should have destroyed the evidence while he had the chance.

_And to say that I was shock and a bit disturb is an understatement. I don't know how to go about this letter really. The issue has to be resolved, because I did overreact and for that I do apologize. And most importantly, realize that I only have your best interest at heart. Being a vampire doesn't mean I'm soulless, I was once human as well so I should of have the humanly emotions that was required of me as your godfather. I love you kid, I'm sure you know that. And if you don't, I have written you a second letter inside with this one to show you my appreciation of you. So please open it._

Harry grinned and unfolded the second letter.

_Dear Har-bear,_

_Thanks for the several pleasant butterbeers that we shared. Although at first it seemed as though we were a match made in haste, I realize now that I need someone as courageous and kindhearted as you in my life. I know you need someone less psycho as me in your life, but I'm working on it. Hurting you is the last thing I'd ever want to do, but I can't always hide my feelings all the time, especially when they concern you. I hope you heal quickly and understand that I used to be a father and worrying for my kid was one of the main things I use to do._

_When you think back, I hope you'll always know that every part of me will always care about you. I want you to know that I shall always be there for you. You're my godson and it's going to stay that way no matter how many fights that we will most definitely have in the future._

_Your godfather always,_

_Julius Bellamy_

Harry smiled sheepishly at the letter.

"So are you and Mr. Bellamy on good terms now?" Alphard asked Harry casually as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Yeah, we are." Harry replied back opening the second letter from The Academy Of Magic School.

**The Academy Of Magic School **

**For Elite Potentials**

Headmaster Dominic Johnson

Head Deputy Mistress Yuri Mulan

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at The Academy Of Magic School For Elite Potentials. As you have been told, only special students get enrolled into this school and you qualify, congratulations. You godfather Mr. Julius Bellamy has already gathered the required equipment you will be needing for your required classes and also your uniform. Term begins for you on July 1. Here are the classes that you will be taking and the rules and regulations that you will have to abide by while you are enrolled to the school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dominic Johnson_

The second page with requirements said:

**The Academy Of Magic School**

**For Elite Potentials**

**UNIFORM**  
Students will require:

Sets of plain work robes (black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Dress shoes (black)

Uniforms are provided for you once you are enrolled and will be handed to you

**COURSE BOOKS**  
The Classes which Mr. Bellamy enrolled you in, you will need a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Metamorphagus (Level 1)  
by Jennifer DeLeo

The Legends of Vampires by Jared Cage

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Wandless Magic (Level 1) by Ace Harvey

How to Train a Dragon by Dean DeBlois

Students may also bring any type of pet they so choose. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO BRING A DRAGON IF YOU HAVE PASSED MAGICAL BEAST AND HAVE HIGH TRAINED YOUR DRAGON THOROUGHLY.

**CLASS SCHEDULE**

7:00AM- 8:30AM Vampire Ethnics

Classroom 211 with Professor Bellamy

9:00AM-10:30AM Metamorphagus

Classroom 106 with Professor DeLeo

11:00AM- 12:30PM Wandless Magic

Classroom 211 with Professor Bellamy

1:00PM- 3:00PM Magical Beast

Pike Forest with Professor DeBlois

"You know, Gellert Grindelwald is going to have an interest in you now. A second year escaping him and his followers? You better watch your back from now on." Ignatius said to Harry.

"Don't worry, though, you'll have me also to watch your back for you." Alphard said to Harry.

Harry smiled at Alphard. "Thanks."

* * *

Tom was bored. Scratch that. He was _so fucking _bored! Even though he had company in the hospital wing with the many students that had gotten injured on the train as well, he did not want to talk to anybody. It looked like the majority of students that got injured were Huffelpuffs and Gryffindors. Tom did not know what to think about that. Brave at heart indeed.

Charlus had just given him his class schedule. Tom saw that he had double Herbology with the Slytherin's first then Transfiguration with Huffelpuff, lunch, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Slytherin, and Charms with Ravenclaw. He would have those classes now if he wasn't stuck in the hospital wing. Tom looked up when everybody in the room got slightly quite when they were just a second ago mindlessly chattering. Tom looked to the direction everybody was looking and saw that it was Harry that everybody was looking at as Harry nervously made his way to Tom's bed wearing his uniform and carrying his book bag.

Harry being captured by Grindelwald's followers had spread around the castle quickly, but for some reason it escaped everybody's mind that Harry had returned safely without any harm done to him. None that Harry had shared anyway.

"Go back to class, Harrison." Tom said looking back to his schedule. Harry frowned at Tom's choice of using his full fake name. He never did that before, not since they left the orphanage. Tom must still be very angry with him, he most likely did not want to show it in front of an audience.

"Classes got canceled due to the lack of students." Harry said pulling up a chair to Tom's bed. "So you won't be behind in classes at least."

"Where is Charlus?" Tom asked still not looking at Harry.

"I don't know. Tom-"

"I meant what I said," Tom said finally looking at Harry, "I don't want to talk about it. Not till I'm out of the hospital wing, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I understand." Harry got back up out of his chair, leaving the hospital wing. Harry passed by Minerva on his way out.

"Hey Harry, I'm glad that you're okay." Minerva gave Harry a brief hug.

"Yeah, thanks Minerva. I gotta go."

"Okay..." Minerva frowned as she watched Harry leave in a hurry.

"Tom." Minerva gave Tom a big hug, careful not to hurt him in the process.

"Minerva, hello." Tom replied back.

"Are you well today?" Minerva asked sitting in the same chair that Harry had been sitting on just a few moments ago.

"I could be better, but I can not complain. At least I did not end in St. Mungos." Minerva nodded in understanding and put her book bag on the floor next to her chair.

"Classes have been canceled till next week when everybody is well enough to attend."

"I heard as much." Tom replied lightly.

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's about Harry."

"What about him? He seems fine to me."

"How do you know? From what I understand, you have been ignoring him. Are you actually talking to him or are you just pushing him away?"

"I have not been ignoring him! _Why would you say that?_"

_"Calm down, Tom!"_ Minerva said looking around as some of the students were staring. Minerva got up and pulled the curtains around them and put a silencing spell up so they could not be overheard. "I'm only asking you because I'm concerned, alright?"

"You are concerned? To tell me that I'm _ignoring_ my brother?" Tom asked incredulously.

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"You are _accusing _me of something I did not do. How do you expect me to react?"

"Calmly, I had hoped." Minerva snapped, getting annoyed. "You are acting like a jerk and I'm not going to put up with it. Do you want me to leave?"

Tom deflate suddenly and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Minerva." Tom let out another sigh. "I'm not acting like myself."

"No, you are not." Minerva frowned once again. "What's wrong? Is it about Harry or something else?"

"You are right, it _is_ about Harry. I have not been the most friendly with him. I avoid him whenever I can, actually. Pretend like I'm sleeping every time he comes to visit."

"Why? I thought you were happy that he was back."

"I _was_ happy, until I realized that Harry loves trouble. He got captured on purpose when we were on the train. You see his godfather got captured by Grindelwald's followers and was being held captive and then the attack on the train..."

"He willingly go himself captured so that he could go save his godfather." Minerva finished nodding to herself. Minerva then looked up at Tom and stood up and went to sit on his bed right beside Tom. "I have never known you to be so cruel, Tom."

"_What?"_ Tom asked shocked.

"You knew what type of person Harry was when you got adopted, did you not? I mean Harry could have just gotten adopted by himself, but no, he asked if you could get adopted to."

"That's different-"

"No it's not. Did you know, that _no_ Slytherin befriends a Gryffindor _despite_ the fact that their siblings are one?"

"Obviously-"

"Not only did Harry stay your brother when he became a Slytherin, he put up with you and Charlus brotherly protectiveness even though his housemates were ridiculing him for it. And you know why? Because he loved you and Charlus, so he just put up with it."

"Harry-"

"Loves both _you _and Charlus. He loves Alphard. He loves his parents. He loves his godfather. He went out to save his godfather because I'm sure you can understand this, because he already lost one godfather, I'm sure it would have killed him if he lost another."

"That still doesn't make what he did right."

"No it doesn't, but you know your brother, he's already lost his last family, it probably scares him to think that he's lost another. So please don't be so hard on him. Think about what I said?" Minerva gave Tom a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later."

"See you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I looooove it when people review! Hint! Thanks for waiting for the update and I hope you liked this chapter, a bit sappy, but i hope some of it was good.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you very much: **tinkita, Mariko666, Lady Nieriel Anarion, Dune-June, alaison, NATWEST, sassybratx96, Picolochick, belle hawk (sorry they did make up), Isaac Prewett, Jen103, bethy2-2, enchanted nightgale, StunningSpellRocks2345, Lientjuhh, misto713, DemonKittyAngel, darkwish3, Mordanyes, blucross, MysweetAngel, PJO Smiley Faces, itachisgurl93, RRW, animegirl1994, JWOHPfan, HarryPotterismyentirelife, wandamarie, Raine Haruto

**Beta**: Never

**Parings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter Series.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"**It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it." **

_- Lena Horne_

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head, blinking from the tears in my eyelashes. I saw them then, standing not four feet from me. My friends whom I had called family. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Neville, everybody I had ever cared about in my future basically. Suddenly warms arms were wrapped around me and I buried my head, letting the tears fall freely. Once I had cried myself out, I wiped my eyes, getting rid of the evidence of my tears and lifted my head and saw that Alphard was just holding me. Looking as sad as I felt. I inhaled sharply as I saw the bright morning light blaring through the window of the dungeons. Another two hour night sleep with a nightmare. Well, it wasn't really a nightmare, it was nice to pretend that your family is still alive and happy.

As I pushed myself up, I woke up to a smug looking Ignatius staring at me as he swung his legs over his bed just as I heard a sleepy yawn from Alphard beside me, before turning to find a drowsy-looking Alphard gazing at me with a slight smile on his face. I was grateful that Alphard never really pried into my life, not until I was ready to tell him things that I wanted to know. I never told Alphard the truth, but there were days and nights when I really wanted to.

"You two are sleeping in the same bed as well?" Ignatius asked.

Alphard stretched and flipped Ignatius the middle finger. "Harry has trouble sleeping."

"I see you two are now official." I sighed inwardly to myself. I could never have a good morning when I wake up.

"What are you saying Avery?" I asked the sneering Demios Avery whom was now awake as well along with Donald Nott. If I didn't know any better, I would say that those two were secretly together.

"Oh, come on, don't try to hide it, Potter. We all know you two have been lusting after each other for ages."

"What's it to you, you shit stuffing cock washer."

I couldn't help but laugh, maybe it was because I was sleep deprived. I had no idea where Alphard get's these insults from. He should make a book solely on insults. Alphard sure did look happily smug watching me laugh. I hadn't done it for awhile.

"I'd love to ask how old you are, but unfortunately I know you can't count that high." Was Avery's snappy retort back.

"Look, I just woke up and I don't have time for your shit right now so early in the morning, so if you have something intelligent wise to tell me then do so, other wise, piss off."

Nott looked like he was going to attack me, but Avery held him back. "Sure, wouldn't want to ruin your romantic moments, now would we?" I watched as both Avery and Nott left to the bathroom. Those two were definitely annoying.

I decided to ignore them for now. Yawning, I began to slide out of bed with Alphard still lying in my bed.

"Today is the day that your brother will be out of the hopital wing." Ignatius said to me gathering his clothing to wear for the day.

It was monday and everybody was going to be attending classes today. Yeah, I knew what today represented. Lots and lots of angry words and more silent treatments. I hadn't even once in the seven days gotten a letter from my great grandparents or seen or talked to Charlus and Tom. Both Alphard and Ignatius had been there to distract me and occupy my time. And then the nightmares came over the days, more frequently so then usual. Alphard had been worried about my sleeping habits and had been companying me in my bed while I slept, but the problem was more than that. I was stressed and I felt like the whole weight of the worlds outcome was on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I'm suppose to meet Charlus and Tom out by the lake before we got to Herbology." I answered gathering my uniform for the day as well.

"You ought to wake up, you know, Alphard. You're going to miss breakfast." Ignatius said, but Alphard simply ignored Ignatius and pulled the bed sheets over his head.

A half hour later and I was running late for Herbology thanks to Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

* * *

**Tom & Charlus**

A week later, after being declared fit enough to be walking around, Tom was more than happy to leave the hospital wing and never returning _ever_ again.

"Looking good, Tommy." Charlus met with Tom half way in the hospital wing as Tom was making a hurried haste out of the room.

"Don't call me that! It's _Tom_."

"That's what I said, Tomkin, Tomlin, Tom Tom, T-man."

"I may look calm right now, but in my head I've killed you like three times."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're not a chipper person in the mornings?" Charlus said as they walked down the stairs.

"If you weren't so eerily tall-"

"I can't help it if _handsomely_ tall. I could pass as an fourth year right?" Charlus asked nudging Tom with his elbow.

"Mm something like that, a third year yes for sure, fourth year, you would be pushing it a bit. You are exceptionally cheerful though despite everything that has been going on this past week."

Charlus sighed and put both of his hands over his heart. "Dear heart, I fell for a girl... so good luck."

Tom rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Is this girl real or imaginary?"

"_You wound me! _Yeah... actually she doesn't even know I exist," Tom shook his head negatively, "Her name is Hatti-Mayli Sinistra. She's in our year and she's a Ravenclaw. She's into astronomy and she's just so... pretty and smart and pretty._"_ Charlus sighed dreamily.

"Is that why you cut your hair? For a girl?" Tom asked slightly mockingly.

"I didn't cut it that much, it's still a bit long. I heard that Sinistra is not really to fond of guys with long hair. I have to get her to notice me! _You have to help me! _All I have been doing this week isspying on her."

"_Spying?_ Are you really stooping that low?"

"Tom spying is just another way of saying _'I love you so much I'm willing to invade your privacy to prove it'_."

"You need help, _special_ kind of help that requires a psychologist doctor."

"Thanks." Charlus said sarcastically.

"How about, oh I don't know... _'hello, my name is Charlus Potter'_? I'm the stalker that's been following you everywhere."

"I'm better off asking Harry for help."

"Yeah, if we were talking to him."

"I miss Harry. Seven days is the longest I've ever not spoken to Harry let alone somebody I care about. Spying on a girl was the only thing keeping me occupied." Charlus said dejectedly.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting, Harry?" Tom asked still following after Charlus.

"Outside by the lake. We have Herbology next so I thought hey why not?"

"It's cold outside."

"Not really."

"Well its definitely not _warm_."

"You already had breakfast right? I had mine at the Great Hall of course, but I didn't see Harry just Alphard and his friends."

"Mmm..."

"Tom, don't _you_ miss, Harry? I haven't heard you saying anything once about him sense he last visited you."

Tom just sighed."Charlus, I may not have spoken to Harry since that day, but it doesn't mean that I don't care, that I don't miss Harry deeply. Why are you so _needy_? You always need to hear proof that somebody cares. Have you ever heard the saying that actions speak louder than words?"

"Oh come on Tom, don't be a guy about this. So what are we going to say to him, because honestly, I have nothing. Harry is no ordinary wizard, he has a lot of baggage." Charlus laughed at his own joke.

Tom sighed. "Harry is brave, but the thing that makes Harry so special is he'll never give up on you. Ever. He didn't do that to Julius and _we_ as a family shouldn't do that to him."

* * *

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I started to relax a little as the morning went on, especially as I bumped into Abraxas, he goes on my 'people I like that know about my future list', and it's not even a list if it only has one person. A lot of the students here are most likely going to be on either my 'people I can hang out with and trust' list or 'people I actively dislike' list. Now those are some long lists.

"Hey, Harry," Abraxas said, he was on his way up a flight of steps, but stopped mid-way when noticing me and my friends, "Hogsmeade weekend coming up." He grinned.

"Sorry, Braxi," I replied cheerfully, "I'm going to be hanging out with Alphard instead. You and Venus will have to do without me." Like I really wanted to be a third wheel with that love connection again. No thanks.

_"What?"_ Venus spluttered, looking aghast. "You _always_ come with us."

Harry inwardly groaned, Venus was always using her Veela powers to try to make me change my mind. "Yep, I've decided to choose Alphard over you. Sorry." I shrugged. Alphard was happy to hear this. Ignatius on the other hand was becoming impatient.

"I'm hungry, do you mind if I go on ahead?"

"Yes, why don't you take Black with you. I need a chat with my cousin."

"You okay?" Alphard asked me and I nodded and rolled my eyes. Honestly by now, everybody should know that Abraxas couldn't hurt me.

"I will go ahead as well, bye baby." Venus felt the need to have a make out session with Abraxas right in front of me until I coughed out loud to make myself known. So rude.

"Oh my apologies. Why hello, Moreaux." Venus said cheerfully as Avril brushed pass Venus with a flick of her hair. Her girlfriends trailing behind her giving Avril dirty looks as they passed by as well.

I just shook my head negatively. Of course I knew that Avril Moreaux and Abraxas Malfoy were never going to be together, that they were never going to be husband and wife. Not because I interfered in the past, no. I know that Abraxas marries MacDermott under peer pressure of his parents, but that still did not mean that he did not stop loving Moreaux, that a little part of him was still attached to her. The affairs he had with her behind MacDermott's back was evidence enough. Though once Venus had Abraxas child, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, his affairs stopped and Avril married Wilson Trelawney in the end.

"So, is it like majorly serious between you and Alphard?_"_ Abraxas had asked once everybody had cleared away from us.

I had to roll my eyes again, sometimes I wondered what happened to the tough, obnoxious, bully that Abraxas used to be.

"Alphard is my friend and I like him a lot. Of course you knew that." I leaned back against the brick walls, moving off the stairs and out of students way.

"You're not sleeping." Abraxas stated, he was examining me and I of course shied away from Abraxas instense stare. I didn't want anybody to know that I wasn't sleeping properly. I was just stressed a bit about Charlus and Tom and my great grandparents.

"I sleep." And I did sometimes, just not the full hours that were required for somebody my age, tweleve year old me, not adult me.

Abraxas looked at me knowing that I was lying. "If you want to move on with your life, you got to give up that shit that weighs you down, Harry."

"Don't try to fix me, Abraxas, I'm not broken."

"Then what are you?"

"I do a lot of thinking before I go to sleep. I play scenes in my head. I practice the things I want to say. I have endless _'what ifs'_. I make plans for the next day. I think of all the people I miss, I think of all the ones I hate. I ask myself a lot of questions. It's a ritual that I do every night."

Abraxas gave me a sympathtic look and ruffled my hair. He changed the subject which I was greatful for. "An announcement appeared on the Slytherin and Gryffindor notice board on Sunday, indicating that flying lessons were to be held for first years during the second week, as well as quidditch tryouts for the older students. Slytherin captain Tatum and Gryffindor captain Weasley are fighting over the time scheduling."

I snorted. "I have no intention of going to any quidditch tryouts."

"I'm trying out for Quidditch. It said on the notice for Slytherin that they're looking especially for chasers and a seeker. Gryffindor is looking for beater, keeper, and seeker."

I laughed. "You're going to try out, _really_?"

"Yes, what's so funny about that? Everytime I tell somebody I'm going to tryout, everybody laughs at me."

I smirked and kept in my laughter. "Nothing, it's just that, I never would assume that _you_ were the quidditch type." And I hadn't really put thought into it. If Draco Malfoy could play quidditch, why not his great grandfather?

"Well, anyway," Abraxas rolled his eyes at me, "I heard that your brother Charlus was going to tryout for Gryffindor, so why can't you try out? You said you played before on a team right?"

I shook my head, no. I did not want to ride on a lesser broom that didn't meet my requirements as my firebolt or even my Nimbus 2000.

"Potter, shouldn't you be heading to class? It's starts in like ten minuets. I'm running late myself." Oscar Watkins said from behind us. I just remembered him because we both shared a dislike for Antonie Prince.

"_What! Shit, I gotta go!"

* * *

_

* * *

**Normal View...**

Professor Herbert Beery was standing behind a trestle bench in the cen ter of the greenhouse. Everybody had grabbed pairs of different-colored ear muffs that had been lying on the bench.

"I can't believe Harry didn't show up and class starts in less than a minute. He totally ditched us! Where do you think he is? Do you think he's mad at us? He's never not showed up to something, espcially about family matters. What if he doesn't show up to class? Should we go look for him? What if he's in trouble? Or- or what if-"

"He's here." Tom said camly to his frantic talking brother. Charlus sighed in relif as both brothers watched Harry burst in just as the bell rang.

"And just so you know, if he had not shown up for class, yes, we were going to go look for him." Charlus just grinned at Tom's words.

"Glad that you could make it, Mr. Potter. Here, take your seat." Professor Herbert Beery handed Harry a pair of pink earmuffs.

When Harry had taken his place between Alphard and Ignatius on the Slytherin side as opposed to the Gryffindors with Charlus and Tom, Professor Berry started the class.

"We'll be repotting Man drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake." When nobody answered, to nobody's surprise, both Harry and Tom's hands were up in the air. Two smartest top students of the class.

"Mr. Harrison Potter, why don't you answer."

"Mandrake, is a powerful restorative, it's used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Berry. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why, Mr. Thomas Potter?"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Tom said promptly.

"Precisely. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Berry. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." he pointed to a row of deep trays as he spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows.

"When I tell you to put your earmuffs on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Berry. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on." Tom snapped the earmuffs over his ears along with everybody else. They shut out sound completely. Professor Berry put a blue pair over his own ears, rolled up the sleeves of his robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

"Bloody hell." Charlus let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Berry took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Berry dusted off his hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed his own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," he said calmly, "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first _real_ day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." he gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over his shoulder.

Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius were joined at their tray by Lucretia. Dorea had partnered somewhere with Livius MacDermott.

"Hey guys, hey Iggy." Lucretia said brightly to the boys.

"Hey Lucy." Ignatius said sheepishly.

"Oooo."

"Shut up, Al, you to Harry. Everybody has a nickname." Lucretia said rolling her eyes.

"Why were you late, Harry? I thought you were supposed to meet up with your brothers?" Alphard asked looking at the Gryffindor side where both Charlus and Tom had put on their earmuffs.

"Did you chicken out?" Igantius asked smirking.

"Shut up _Iggy_, I got sidetracked by Abraxas. I didn't do it on purpose. I'll talk to them after class."After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes.

Professor Berry and Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it really wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth. Not cool or fun.

By the end of the class, everyone was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth.

"Harry." Harry turned to see that Charlus had called his name.

"Have fun." Ignatius had gave Harry two thumbs up. Harry mouthed 'I hate you' to Ignatius making him laugh. Alphard gave Harry a peck on the cheek leaving along with everybody else in the room except for Harry, Charlus and Tom of course whom were left behind.

Scratching the back of his head, Harry stared at both Charlus and Tom Potter whom stared right back.

"You look just like grandma Jamie when you do that._"_Charlie's voice brought Harry back to the moment.

"Do what?"

"Stand there thinking about a million things at once."

Grandma Jamie or perhaps great great grandma Jamie. Wow, was the only word to discribe her. Harry met her sometime during the summer, a week after his birthday, her and her husband Richard Nash whom she got remaried to. She is not a typical grandmother. She's like somewhere in her late fifties but she looked like she was in her early thirties and she smoked, was a motorcyclist, and worked on building muggle airplanes for a living. Harry did't even think she stays connected with the wizarding world anymore. She looked like the typical 1930's woman, golden blonde finger waved hair and royal blue eyes. Great Grandpa Boniface's eyes.

"I'm sorry I missed our meeting. It wasn't on purpose." Harry knew better not to bring up Abraxas name, as he was a very touchy subject to both Charlus and Tom.

"Yeah I figured as much. I knew you weren't ditching us." Charlus replied shrugging his shoulders. Tom gave Charlus a look before rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to Harry.

"What was more important then of meeting with your brothers?" Of course Tom had to ask.

"_Nothing_ is more important than my family, Tom. You know that. I _didn't_ do it on purpose."

"Okay, we believe you, _don't we_, Tom?" Charlus said pointedly to Tom whom sighed and folded his arms to his chest.

"Look, I'm really tired of aruging. Harry, I need you. I need you back. I _want_ you back, with me, with _us_." Surprisingly were Tom's words. "So long as this rescuing thing doesn't become habit, I'll live, just include Charlus and I next time would you?" Tom murmured, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Harry!" Charlus abruptly went up and squeezed Harry into a hug. "I've missed you _so_ much! Don't _ever_ do that to us again!"

"I've missed you to, but I can't breathe."

Harry let out a breath when Charlus let go.

"Hey, you three, let's go," The three boys looked up to see a Auror waiting outside the door for them, "everybody leaves with an escort, you know the rules."

"Right, sorry, sir." Charlus replied. Harry elbowed Tom on their way out smirking when Tom did the same back. The brothers traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then Charlus and Tom hurried off to Transfiguration while Harry hurried off to Charms.

Professor Dumbledore's classes were sometimes hard work for Tom, but today was especially easy. Everything Tom had learned last year and more seemed to have stuck to his brain during the summer. It was no shock really, he loved learning new things. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button. No brainer. He had made plenty. Sadly all Charlus managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

"You suck."

"Shut up, Tom. _You suck_."

Charlus was relieved to hear the lunch bell. "Oh thank Merlin, my brain felt like a wrung sponge."

Everyone fiIed out of the classroom for lunch.

They went down to lunch, where Charlus mood was not improved by Tom's showing off with his handful of perfect coat buttons he had produced in Transfiguration. He had earned the house twenty points.

"What've we got this afternoon." asked Charlus, changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Tom at once.

In the Great Hall Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Alphard, Ignatius, and Lucretia. Today was her first time ever sitting at the Gryffindor table. Dorea was at the table as well, a few seats away from them talking with Livius MacDermott. Livius fan club did not look happy with Dorea and she was loving it. Charlus nor Tom had made it down for lunch yet.

"Hey Harry? Mum and Dad let me have a kitten for school. It's not _weird_ for a boy to have a kitten right?" Conall Norton asked him.

"No, it's better than a toad, I say." Harry replied bitting into his turkey sandwhich.

"I know right?"

"Hey look, it's Harry Potter and his lovely crew. Multiplying by the day." Josh Weasley said to his friend Newton Scamander II; both seventh years now.

"How are you going to rain on our parade today?" Alphard asked Josh whom merrily laughed along with Newton.

"Harry, you're sitting with us today?" Charlus asked squeezing in between Harry and Ignatius. It was odd to see Charlus walk right past Dorea without insulting her and her vice versa. It seemed like they both were going to be ignoring each other this year.

"Yup, I have a lot of catching up to do right? Rumor is that you have been stalking this girl Hatti-Mayli Sinistra. _Aciddently_ bumping into her, so they say."

Charlus blushed red making Harry laugh. "If _you_ know, then she probably knows as well!" Charlus said looking at the Ravenclaw table for Sinistra. One of Sinistra's friends caught Charlus looking at their table and nudged Hatti-Mayli. Charlus hurried and turned around before Sinistra could look at him. "Oh man." Charlus covered his blushing face.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey, Minerva, Tom. What took you two so long?" Harry asked as Alphard scotted closer to Harry so that Tom wouldn't try to squeeze in between them.

"Oh we ran into each other on our way here." Minerva said smiling cheerfully sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom asked Charlus whom's face was still pink.

"Tom are there a group of girls at the Ravenclaw table staring over here?" Charlus asked hands still covering his face.

Tom looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "Yes, why?"

"Can you just... hurry up and eat so we can leave?"

Tom rolled his eyes and sat down next to Minerva.

"Hi, Alphard." Harry nearly spilled his drink when the girl pushed him aside to squeeze between him and Alphard.

"Oh um... hello Kaaa-"

"Kayley Longbottom, silly. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Kayley, right, congratulations."

"Thank you." Kayley smiled big showing her pearly white teeth. Alphard looked at Harry for help.

"Kayley thanks for taking my _boyfriend_ to the Christmas ball." Harry said adding emphasis on 'boyfriend'.

Kayley smiled dropped. "Your _boyfriend_?"

"Oh man, Harry you're going to make her cry." Josh said teasingly.

"The kid is such a heartbreaker." Newton added.

"Well I'm going to go see my brother, Ryan." Kayley said getting up and pouting towards the Huffelpuff table.

"You shouldn't have led her on like that." Harry teased Alphard.

"What? I did not! I barely talked to her!"

Harry just shook his head and kept eating while Alphard kept trying to plead his case.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard.

Tom sat down on a stone step and buried his nose in Voyages with Vampires while Minerva sat with him reading Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky. Harry, Alphard, Ignatius, Conall, and Charlus stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched.

"Harry."

"Abraxas, why are you spying on me?" Harry asked as Tom stopped his reading to observer the conversation.

"I'm not spying, I was simply bored."

"Harry... we need to talk, ASAP before we go to class. Away from Abraxas." Charlus said to him. Abraxas rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Harry." Abraxas walked away and Charlus grabbed Harry's hand.

"Guy's, we'll meet up with you later." Charlus said waving his friends off. Tom closed his book and placed it back in his book bag as he followed after Charlus and Harry.

"Wait!" Alphard ran after them.

Charlus guided them into an temporary empty classroom. Alphard managed to come with them as well.

"I don't particularly care that you're all chummy with Malfoy, but I can't help but feel that you are _sharing_ more or like telling Malfoy some _things_ that you don't want us to know. Like some big secret." Charlus finished.

"I hate to say it, but I feel the same way to." Alphard said to Harry.

Harry swallowed before answering. "Abraxas and I just have a connection. I know you guys don't understand it, but-"

"Surely telling us the truth is worth the try? Were your brothers, _we_ have more of a connection to you than Abraxas. Regardless of the fact that he's our _cousin_." Tom said frowning and folding his arms to his chest.

"Why is it such a big deal that I like hanging out with, Abraxas?" Harry asked going on the defensive mode.

"Because Abraxas knows _more_ about you than we do!" Charlus said voice starting to rise.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! He knows how you are going to react to things before we do. He knows how you're feeling more than we do. He even knows how to deal with your nightmares, which Tom and I could never accomplish."

"Well..." Alphard started but Harry gave him a look to shut him up.

"I don't even want to know." Tom said.

"Look, Harry, I worry. Why does Abraxas know so much more about you than we do? Even Alphard?"

Harry did not say anything for awhile.

"Harry?" Tom asked wondering if Harry was even going to answer.

"I'm sorry, forget it, okay?" Charlus started when Harry still hadn't said anything.

"I'm from the future."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** If I made errors, I don't care. You tell them to me, I still don't care. It's not like I'm going to go back and fix it. Anyway, yeah I left it like that because I'm a mean person. Come on, it's not like it the end of the world, I'll update someday. haha.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you: **Xx Kiamii xX, Calecus, Salazar Slytherin3, DemonKittyAngel, itachisgurl93, Iris101, Janelly Slytherin, Mordanyes, StunningSpellRocks2345, Raine Haruto, Isaac Prewett, poisinrose, Screams-At-Midnight, Laetitia Lycaelon, Sora Hoshi, Picolochick, LoveCherrySnow, Devil's Mate, PJO Smiley Faces, SSS- Severus Snape Supporter, animegirl1994, Angel from the Sea, wandamarie, Gintawolf, bethy2-2, Kingdark, DarkBombayAngel, blucross, Jen103, Saturnblue, Redmeadow, esad, Mariko666

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"**I have little compassion for people in trailer parks who refuse to  
move after getting tornado warnings. How hard is it for them to  
relocate? Their house have wheels." **

_- Carlos Mencia_

"Look, Harry, I worry. Why does Abraxas know so much more about you than we do? Even Alphard?"

Harry did not say anything for awhile.

"Harry?" Tom asked wondering if Harry was even going to answer.

"I'm sorry, forget it, okay?" Charlus started when Harry still hadn't said anything.

"I'm from the future."

There was about one minute silence before Charlus snorted and laughed along with Alphard. Harry sighed and look down at his shoes not wanting to make eye contact.

"What year?" Tom asked quietly. Tom seemed to be the only one taking Harry seriously.

"Come on, Tom. Harry's _not_ from the future." Charlus said wiping the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I left in the year 2001. I was born in 1980. It's not what you think, I-"

"_Stop talking."_ Tom snapped at Harry. He was clenching his hands together in fists. Harry looked up at Tom seeing his anger. By now both Charlus and Alphard could see that the situation was serious, all laughter gone.

"_No way._ Nobody can-can _time travel_. Nothing like that has _ever_ been invented." Alphard exclaimed looking at Harry in wonder.

"Not yet, no." Harry whispered looking back down.

"And _Abraxas_ knows about this? That's why you talk to him so much? Oh my..." Charlus looked back at Tom whom was walking back and forth running his hand through his hair.

"When do you have to go back to your time?" Tom asked Harry angrily still walking back and forth.

"Not for awhile. Not till I'm born. I'd die if I stayed any longer than that, there can not be _two_ Harry Potter's in one universe."

That seemed to calm Tom down somewhat stopping his pacing.

"So like forty-one years from now..." Alphard muttered to himself.

"How are you _twelve_? If you left in the year 2001-"

"I illegally de-aged myself," Harry said interrupting Tom, "I have to go through all the same motions all over again. There is no reverse potion to what I did to myself. _Physically_ I'm twelve years old, but _mentally_ I'm like twenty-one, twenty-two?"

"Bloody hell...are-are you _really_ a Potter? Were your parents..." Charlus asked Harry not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"Charlus, regardless, I was adopted into this family which you already know means that I would be a Potter despite any previous bloodline that I had in me. But yeah, _grandpa_, I'm a Potter, so were my parents." Harry smiled sheepishly at Charlus as his eyes got wide in realization.

"You don't mean-"

"_Yes_, your my grandpa in my future."

"Who's your grandma?"

"_Charlus! This is a serious issue!"_ Tom snapped at him. Charlus mouthed sorry to Tom.

"Look, Tom-"

"You do mean _great uncle_ don't you?" Tom said angrily to Harry whom frowned in response.

"You are still my _family_ regardless of what blood relations I'm to you and I wish to be treated as such." Harry said calmly as he could, straightening himself up, thinking of a way to tell his family the truth with not actually telling them the _'whole'_ truth that would endanger Tom knowing about the monster he could possibly be.

"Makes sense right? Whom else could have taught Harry parseltongue, Tom? No Potter has the ability..." Harry smirked at Alphard. In some ways, he was right. Tom _had_ given him the ability to talk to snakes.

"_You lied to us!_ I mean did any of that stuff you said that happened to your parents-"

Harry cut Tom off. "You're right, I lied to you. I'm not sorry for it-"

"You're not _sorry_-"

"No Tom, I'm not, because you would have done the exact thing if you were in my position. My parents were murdered by an evil wizard. I was an only child. I was left to live with my muggle relatives on my mum's side of the family, whom by the way, _hated_ magic _and_ me. There was no one else that could take care of me. Everybody was all dead and gone. I had nobody."

"We had to have been in your life. Tom and I?" Charlus asked frowning.

"No, you guys are dead. Everybody in the Potter line is dead. I'm the last Potter alive in my future."

"Your godfather?" Charlus asked.

"I was telling you the truth when I said my godfather, Sirius Orion Black III, died to protect me." Harry added to Alphard.

Alphard scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Orion Black, really? My sister really went through with the marriage then? Ugh. Well at least they had a son that turned out on the right team. I'll make sure to leave my nephew with a lot of money and spoil him rotten in that case."

"You have to tell mum and dad-" Charlus started, but was interrupted by someone opening the classroom door.

"What are you boys doing in here?" All four boys looked up to see Professor O'Bryne walk into his Charms classroom. His aqua blue eyes piercing them with his suspicious gaze.

"Sorry, Professor O'Bryne, we were just leaving." Charlus answered.

"See that you all do, class will be starting in fifteen minutes, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir."

The boys hurried out of the room and out of Professor O'Bryne's sight.

"Harry, why _did_ you travel to the past for? Here I mean?" Alphard whispered to him as they walked through the halls of passing students.

"I wanted to save everybody that I had lost and the root of the problem started here." Harry said back. Tom frowned in thought, but did not comment.

Harry was about to say something else, when somebody bumped into him.

"_Oh sorry!"_ A girl said to him in tears, she had dropped her books in the process. A group of Ravenclaw girls walked past them laughing and snickering at the girl, bumping into the Ravenclaw girl on purpose, making her glasses fall off in the process.

"Hey! _What's your problem?_" Harry said to one particular Ravenclaw girl that had bumped into the crying girl on purpose.

"Forget it." The two ponytail girl said gathering all her books and hurrying away.

"Myrtle Langlais is a walking basket-case. We were just joking around." The girl said with her group of friends. They all had to be first years.

"She's your housemate." Alphard said to the Ravenclaw girl whom shrugged and tossed her straight blonde shoulder length hair out of her face and stared her olive green eyes at both Alphard and Harry with a smug look on her face.

"You don't get along with all your classmates do you, Black, Potter?"

"No I don't, but I'm not going to go out of my way to be a dick, or in your case, a totally _bitch_ to them because I can." Harry answered back.

The girl gasped at Harry in shock.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Harry said to Alphard and his brothers looking at the girl, whom he was sure was Olive Hornby, one more time in disgust before he walked away.

"She was really cute, well despite the bully problem. I can work around that. Do you know her name?" Charlus asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure her name is Olive Hornby. I've been seeing her picking on that girl, Langlais non-stop sense school started." Alphard answered for Harry.

"What about Sinistra?" Harry asked Charlus as the group tried to keep up with Tom's fast pace.

"Sinistra, Hornby, whomever I can get with really. I don't want to be the only single guy here... though it _could_ go quicker if you just tell me-"

"_No_, Charlus." Harry answered rolling his eyes.

"You know, I do have the _authority_ to ground you." Charlus teased Harry whom shook his head negatively.

"You're taking this whole thing well." Harry commented.

"You _are_ going to tell mum and dad. I'll write the letter saying we need to talk to them, but otherwise, I have no problem with it. I think it's neat." Charlus suddenly burst out laughing. "Your my _grandson_."

"I'm glad that you find this _so_ amusing." Tom said in a angry voice to Charlus as they finally came to the door of their Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"Get that broom out of your ass, Tom. It's unbecoming of you." Charlus said disapproving of Tom's attitude. Tom narrowed his eyes at Charlus and got up in his face.

"Harry is going to _leave_ us someday, Charlus. Hell he's not even really our brother! And When he does get older we both are going to be _ten times_ his age, he wont even _remember_ us! This is the most... the most _cruelest_ thing Harry could have ever done to us!"

Charlus looked at Harry's guilty face and back at Tom's outraged looking face and then sighed to himself. "Sometimes, Tom, the hardest thing to let go of is the thing you never _really_ _truly_ had. Brother _or_ nephew he's our family, Tom. Family stick together, remember?"

Tom did not say anything to Charlus words, he just stormed into the classroom.

"Thanks, Charlus." Harry whispered to him.

Charlus looked to Harry and frowned. "Don't thank me for that, Harry. I do sort of feel the same way as Tom, but I understand in different ways than of Tom's point of view," Charlus shrugged his shoulders, thinking for a second before he continued on, "Tom always finds it more easy to say the things he absolutely does _not_ mean than the things that he actually does. I deal with hurtful things by laughing it off, really. I'm not angry with you. I don't want you to think that, okay? I wouldn't want the last thing of you to remember me by is some form of hatred towards you. I love you Harry, you know that. Come on, let's go." Charlus draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and pushed him along into the classroom. Alphard was shaking his head negatively and following after them.

"_Immobulus!_" Professor Flamel effortlessly freeze all the students in motion.

"I think you have all forgotten that you are wizards and witches and as a wizard and witch, you _must_ pick up your wand the moment you are disarmed. And _secondly_, if you have the audacity to allow yourself to be disarmed, you _do_ sometimes have to resort to attacking another wizard by muggle fighting techniques because you will _die_. Thirdly, you do _not_ rely on other people to protect you, only _you_ can protect yourself."

"Yes, Mr. Ignatius Prewett?" Professor Flamel said to Ignatius once he took the spell off his students.

"Are you saying that family and friends shouldn't protect each other, that they shouldn't _rely_ on each other against dark forces?" Ignatius asked.

"There is always special circumstances, Mr. Prewett. I'm not saying that you _shouldn't_ proctect your loved ones or _purposely_ let harm befall on them because they could not fight as good as you. I'm saying that sometimes you _need_ to rely on yourself. Each and every one of you are very powerful in your own way if you all just _believe_ in yourselves."

"You want us to rely on _muggle_ techniques?"

Harry frowned at the way Avery had said muggle as if he was saying it in a swearword.

Professor Flamel just smiled at Avery. "Mr. Avery, do not be afraid to resort to fighting in a muggle way. It will not make your blood any less pure, it will only increase your survival, but if you are a proud person and do not want to resort to muggle techniques, perhaps if you do get disarmed by evil forces, it would be best for you to just play dead."

Some of Avery's classmates snickered at the Professors words making Demios Avery glare in anger.

Shortly after Professor Flamel had them writing down defensive spells and talking about muggle combat.

"So Harry Potter from the future... what was I to you there?" Alphard whispered to Harry as they were writing notes. Both Alphard and Harry of course were sitting on the Slytherin side.

Harry looked at Alphard for a few second before going back to his notes. "I did not know you to be honest. You had passed away I believe. I'm not sure if you died by natural causes or if you were murdered or died of an illness. Sirius talked about you a couple of times... said you got removed from the Black family tree by your sister, for giving "a decent amount of gold" to him. Sirius had been disowned and disinherited after running away from home at the age of sixteen. You didn't marry, but you cared about your newphew, Sirius a lot."

Alphard nodded to himself. "Sounds like a had a mediocre life. I must have died of an illness, actually getting murdered would probably have been cooler. Wizards live for hundreds of years, pure bloods especially, so it had to be the latter."

"What? What do you mean wizards live for hundreds of years?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well yeah... _surely_ you knew that. I've never not known a wizard that did not live longer than two hundred. Professor Dippet is getting there, he's seventy-eight, seventy-nine now?"

"Wow... that's amazing, I had no idea."

"You're going to leave me to you know... were you going to tell me?" Alphard whispered to Harry, still writing on his parchment, not looking up at him.

"Of course I was going to tell you Alphard. I don't want you to think I'm using you, I'm not. I-I admit that I was engaged to get married... her name was Ginny. I came here before we even got married."

Alphard did not reply back, nor did he look at Harry, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I wasn't even looking for love as cheesy as this sounds... I found it with you, Alphard. I could never love Ginny like I love you."

Alphard stopped writing and covered his hand with his face. "You had somebody else that loved you and you left her behind." Alphared whispered.

"If I loved her, I wouldn't be here with you, Al."

Alphard shook his head neagitvely, still not able to look at Harry.

"Love asked, why do you exist when I'm already here?" Harry whispered to Alphard quoting their favorite love poem.

"... friendship replied, I'm here to bring smiles when you bring tears."

Harry gave Alphard a small smile which Alphard returned.

"I think you may get bored here, Harrison."

Harry's head came up to regard Alphard and his eyes were suddenly boring into him. Alphard tried not to fidget as he met Harry's piercing emerald green eyes.

"I doubt you'll let me get bored, Alphard."

* * *

* * *

"I've notice, well, the whole school has notice you have not been close with your brother Harrison-"

"Prewett, I swear if you get on my nerves today..." Tom said to Eric Prewett whom had been walking behind them.

"Well why are you fighting with him?" Eric asked Tom.

"Were not fighting with him, Prewett, so shut your mouth and leave us alone." Charlus said pushing Eric out of the way to get into the Charms classroom.

"Aren't you?" Eric asked Tom unfazed by Charlus pushing him.

Tom didn't say anything, he just walked inside the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class, hurry up inside." said Professor O'Bryne calmly as everybody became seated for the day's lesson.

"I think we're going to be learning how to repair things today. That'll be a useful skill," said Conall, gesturing to the cluttered assortment of smashed vases and pottery.

"I bet it'll be hard," complained Charlus grumpily.

"Oh, quit complaining, Potter, this class is easy if you know what you're doing." scolded Hatti-Mayli Sinistra.

"H-h-hi S-Sinistra." Charlus stuttered. Sinistra's friends laughed and went to sit in front of the classroom. Sinistra smirked at Charlus before following after her friends.

"Very smooth, Charlus." Conall whispered to him. Charlus face turned red in embarrassment. Tom just rolled his eyes and brought out his book.

"All right, students, today we'll be repairing things with Reparo! Prepare your wands and proceed to remain stationary at your seats until I am able to give you a piece of pottery," Professor O'Bryne told the class.

Everyone watched expectantly as he gave them a demonstration of the charm on a particularly shattered vase. "You will each be given a repaired piece of pottery, then you will be allowed to smash it, under my supervision only. Began!" And he began handing out the pottery and supervising the breaking.

"I love smashing things." Conall said excitedly. When they each received and broke their pottery, the challenge of the spell itself came next.

Tom of course figured it out instantly. With a swish and cross of the wand, the vase and all its porcelain glory was repaired; you would never guess it was broken. Charlus and Conall, of course encountered some minor problems. Charlus had managed to repair half of the pot, with the other half refusing to join it. Conall had managed to lift all the broken pieces in the air.

"It is a risk to love and care about Harry as a brother if he's just going to leave us. What if him being here does not work out?" Tom whispred to Charlus so that Conall could not overhear their conversation. He did not have to worry though, Conall was way too busy getting frustrated over his Reparo spell.

"Ah, but what if it does work out?"

"It's not."

"Stop over-analyzing the situation, Tom. Harry needs you to be supportive, your his _great uncle_ for crying out loud. _You_ wanted to know the truth, _we_ wanted to know the truth, don't make Harry regret telling us. We needed to know so that we can help him. Harry has nightmares, nigh tares really. He got them from having a horrible childhood. Let's not make him have another one while he's here."

After much trial and error, they had finally pieced them back together. Conall looked rather disgruntled at the end of class, though Charlus was in a pleasant mood that he was able to actually accomplish the task.

"Hello, Chuckles."

Charlus turned around to face Dorea Black with her arms around Livius MacDermott.

"Dorea and Livius how _nice_ to see you two love birds." Charlus said sarcastically. Tom stopped walking along with Conall.

"We haven't been talking lately." Dorea said letting go of Livius.

"Probably because you're always clinging to MacDermott. _You_ and his fan club. If you will excuse me, you two have a lovely evening." Charlus walked away with Tom following after him.

"Black is not worth getting jealous over, Charlus. You can do way better than her anyway." Tom said to Charlus.

"I'm fine, Tom. Dorea Black and I were _never_ together anyway. Sometimes I need what only she can provide, her absence. Right now I'm just hungry- _hey_!"

Charlus almost toppled forward when Harry had jumped on his back. "Hey Charlus."

"You want a piggy-back ride?" Charlus asked Harry lifting him up.

"You two are _so_ embrassing." Tom said walking faster so that he wouldn't be associated with Charlus and Harry.

"Hey, Tom, _wait up!_" Charlus ran after Tom with Harry holding on tightly to him.

Dinner passed pleasantly enough for them. Harry was sitting with the Gryffindor's again with his close family and friends around him. Conversation flowed easily around the table as news and plans were swapped across the table. Tom remained largely silent as he picked at his food. Harry wasn't worried, he knew that Tom was just thinking and would answer if somebody called his name. Harry had even caught Tom inconspicuously watching him pretending to eat more than once but Harry simply ignored the looks. Tom never had trouble speaking his mind to Harry when he felt the need to.

Harry stood up as soon as dinner was finally coming to an end. "I'm going to bed."

"Try to get some sleep, Harry. We'll see you bright early in the morning." Charlus said.

"Why so early?" Conall asked.

"Our parents will be here to talk to us. I'm sending them a letter tonight." Charlus answered.

"About what? Classes just started." Minerva asked.

"Just family business, Minnie." Charlus said. Harry wished his family and friends a pleasant night and he hugged both Charlus and Tom before heading back to the dungeons room with Ignatius and Alphard.

Harry walked to his bed sitting on the edge of it exhausted.

Alphard sat next to him pushing Harry until he was fully on the bed. "I think I'd be tired and grumpy if I hadn't slept my full six to eight hours this past few weeks too Har-bear. Try to sleep." Alphard got up and went to his bed.

_'He's not staying?_' There was no way Harry would sleep if Alphard wasn't there. "You're leaving?"

Alphard glanced at Harry and smiled. "I'll see you first thing in the morning, okay Har? I just... need some space right now." Alphard grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. Harry closed his curtains wandlessly and pushed himself up against his headboard and held both his legs up against his chest and laid his chin on his knees.

Harry had connected with Alphard in a different way than his other friends in his future, even here in this time line. And for some reason even after Harry had told Alphard and his brothers everything. Deep down Harry had expected Alphard to leave him afterward. Even Harry knew that what he told them was way to much to digest.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed thinking miserably in that position or how long time passed till he saw his curtain move on his right side. "Move over, Harry."

Harry scrambled to the other side of the bed afraid Alphard was going to change his mind. Alphard's arm snaked gently around Harry's waist and he let himself spoon against Alphard. Harry felt himself relax slowly. Alphard's steady breathing sent him to that twilight state between wakefulness and sleeping. As he drifted off Harry wondered what it was about Alphard that made him feel so safe.

Harry fell asleep just as easily as he had the previous night that Alphard had laid and slept with him.

* * *

* * *

Harry woke with a start pressing into Alphard's body heat. Alphard mumbled something in his sleep tightening his grip on Harry. Harry lay still not wanting to wake him. Harry's body felt so much better after two nights of full sleep. He could kiss Alpard. Actually...

Harry softly place his lips over Alphard and genetly kissed him. "Harry," Alphard responded, opening his eyes slowly and staring into Harry's own with a direct intensity Harry had never seen. Alphard brought his hand up to cup Harry's cheek and stroke Harry's bottom lip with his thumb. Alphard kissed Harry back tenderly, sweeping his tongue with Harry's before Alphard sat them up.

"You have to go, don't you? It's still pretty early out."

"I'll be back before lunch time, I'm sure. Don't miss me to much." Harry asnwered as he rolled over and crawled off the bed and snatching a set of his uniform out of the wardrobe and heading to the bathroom.

"Tom, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked, he had just walked out the potrait door. Tom looked like he was about to barge in there to get Harry.

"To get you of course, you are awfully slow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" Tom frowned looking at Harry's attire, he seemed nervous.

"Mum and Dad... theres just _so_ much they can handle with me you know?"

"_Are you crying?"_ Tom asked shocked.

"Some Slytherin." The portrait wall of Salazar Slytherin said.

Tom flipped him off before grabbing Harry's hand and leading them away towards the staircase.

"You little punks have no respect..."

"Harry-"

"What if they make me go back to my time?" Harry said rubbing his eyes, feeling embrassed that he just abruptly cried out of nowhere.

"They won't, the love you way to much and it's not like you have anything to go back to. I wouldn't let them anyway. You're stuck here."

"Tom...thanks." Harry whispered and Tom looked at him curiously.

"For?"

"Wanting me round still." Harry answered and Tom shrugged.

"You're my brother Harry, though I really wish you would cut your hair. It's starting to look like a mop." Tom commented, frowning at bit looking at Harry's hair and Harry actually laughed a little at Tom's words.

"I'll get _right_ on that, Tom." Harry said sarcastically.

"Good morning." Charlus greeted his brothers as both Harry and Tom came down the stairs and to the Hogwarts entrance door. Both Boniface and Valerie were there waiting as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Valerie Potter asked smiling at Harry.

"Yeah I did, thanks." Harry answered standing on the otherside of Charlus. Harry was not sure how to act around his great grandfather whom Tom went to standnext to in greeting. Boniface was not in a happy mood with him the last time they talked. Harry hoped nobody noticed his avoidance of his great grandfather.

"Well your brother owled us last night to say that you boys had something to talk about with us. So we aranged to have some breakfast at the Three Broomsticks inn. You have a pass to miss just one of your early morning classes. Then you three will go right back to learning." Boniface said to them.

"I told you, you wouldn't miss anything, Tom." Charlus said as Tom rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go." Valerie said leading the way out of the castle.

Valerie put her arm around Tom's shoulder and started talking with him, Charlus walking on the otherside of his mother. So that left Boniface walking beside Harry. Harry wondered if this was done on purpose because usually Boniface would be walking with his wife.

"So I hear that you are dating Alphard Black." Boniface said to Harry.

"Yeah."

"Who asked whom out?"

Harry blushed red. "It was mutual."

"He is definitely a nice boy. Which is shocking for somebody in his family background. His parents must be upset about it?"

"I talked to Alphard about it and he just told me not to worry about it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..." Harry answered feeling unsure now that Boniface had brought it up.

"Well, I just want you two to have a stable relationship. You two might have some problems down the road with his family, but if Black truly likes you, I'm sure you two will do just fine."

Harry didn't say anything else during their walk to the Three Broomsticks. He hoped he wasn't putting Alphard in a bad position. Alphard wouldn't even really talk about how the realationship between them was going to effect him with his family. Would he get disowned if their relationship continued further? Boniface frowned when Harry became silent, but didn't seem to know what to say to him.

Harry looked up at the jingle of the door as they walked into the Three Broomsticks; nobody was in there, probably because it was early morning on a weekday.

"The Potter's, welcome! How are you this morning?" Harry known the man to be Jack, his wife was nowhere in the pub. Jack had been wiping down some glass cups.

"Were good, thanks Jack. Is our room-?"

"Oh go right up ahead upstairs, Boniface. Jillian just went up there getting everything settled."

Boniface led the way up the stairs to the same private room that they had before. Jillian was in the room of course, she had been seting the dishes perfectuly.

"Why hello." Jillian said walking up to both Boniface and Valerie. Jillian had the same green eyes of her husband. Madam Romersta definely got her looks from Jillian.

"Thanks for setting this up for us at such short notice." Boniface said to her.

"No problem! More money for us." Jillian laughed along with Boniface and Valerie. "Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"I'll just take a cup of coffee and some toast." Valerie said.

"Bring us the basic, Jill. No rush." Boniface answered as well.

"Okay, you guys have fun." Jillian said winking at them as she left the room.

As soon as they sat at their seats cups filled up with coffee for both Boniface and Valerie at the table along and the boys had orange juice in theirs.

Both Boniface and Valerie had sat at the heads of the table again and Tom chose his seat next to Harry whom was closest to their father and Charlus sat on the other side of the table closest to their mother. Same seats as their last visit.

"So who wants to start first?" Valerie asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I have a cat?" Charlus asked. Harry hid his smile.

"No, you have a dog." Boniface answered shaking his head negatively and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Harry has a dog, I want a cat."

"Charlus, why do you want a cat?" Valerie asked him trying not to laugh herself.

"Conall has a cat and you're allowed to have one at Hogwarts." Charlus answered.

"No." Both parents said together.

"We are not rasing an animal farm at our home." Boniface said.

Charlus just pouted and folded his arms to his chest.

"There goes asking for that baby cow." Tom said smirking to Charlus.

"Boys come on now, let's get to what we are here to discuss. Though a baby cow does sound adorable, Boniface." Valerie said.

"Valerie." Boniface said shocked.

"Just a thought." Valerie said shrugging her shoulders indifferently. Charlus smiled happily at this.

"Yesterday, I told Charlus, Tom, and Alphard that I was from the future 2001." Harry said not looking up. Well here comes the fireworks.

"We know, Harry." Boniface said.

All three boys looked at there parents shocked.

"_You know?" _Harry asked.

"Well we didn't know exactly what _year_ you had come from, but we knew you were not from here, from this time." Valerie answered.

"How?" Tom asked frowning.

"Well your mother and I were curious about Harry's birth parents. This was all before we did the blood oath mind you otherwise we wouldn't have gotten the right results as it would say that we were your parents. Anyway we have this blood line history book of the Potter family. It connects family relations together by saying the Potter family memebers name. Personally I haven't looked at it for some time now, but I brought it out to see whom Harry's parents were..."

"I'm Harry's grandpa." Charlus said proudly.

"It would seem so. Though that's all we got out of the book. Obviously Harry's real parents are not born yet. Your name was all that poped up Charlus when we looked into the book. And ours of course, but it was mainly aimed at Charlus with the line aiming bellow Charlus with an empty space." Boniface explained.

"So you've known for awhile then." Tom said in thought, just as their breakfast apeared on the table.

"Yes, we didn't believe that Charlus was ready to be a father figure yet," Valerie teased, "we were more than happy to take Harry in. Your father and I figure something horrible must have happened to Harry's family for him to be here and we were right, weren't we?"

"Yeah, my parents were murdered when I was a year old. I didn't know them. I lived with my muggle uncle and aunt, they didn't care for me. They thought it was a disgrace to even have me in their household because I was a wizard," Harry laughed humorlessly, "there was a war going on and everybody, what was left of my family, and half of my friends were killed. My godfather as well. Why didn't you say anything to me when you knew I wasn't from this time?"

"There are so many things you don't know about us, Harry, but I'm certainly hoping you know one thing, how much your mother and I love you. Were not going to send you away, unless you want to leave." Boniface answered for both himself and Valerie.

"You being from the future is a minor casualty. Besides, were family and family sticks together no matter what." Valerie said.

"Thank you. I obviously did not inherit my looks from Charlus, though. That's a plus." Harry commented smilling.

"I'm _handsome_, thank you very much and if you had inherited my looks maybe you wouldn't have a nerdy runt look to yourself." Charlus said sticking his noise into the air.

"Excuse me, I got my looks from _your_ kid. So look forward to your future buddy."

Charlus covered his face with his hands. "I'm so ashamed."

Harry tossed a piece of toast at Charlus.

"Hey, that food is meant to be eatten!" Boniface scowled them.

* * *

* * *

"Yup," Lucreita said laughing and walking into the Charms room with Ignatius beside her and Harry and Alphard up front, "you don't hang around many girls do you?"

"Not really..." Ignatius admitted.

"Guys can make a girl cry, and if done right, can have her saying she loves him within a few hours," Lucreita said, "but you are very much a gentle man. I haven't seen that in boys your age."

Harry walked into his Charms class and sat down at the table with Alphard. The general rush about of students died down. Ignatius sat in the back behind them, his wand tucked behind one ear.

"Well I guess us guys are just jerks than." Ignatius replied back.

Lucretia laughed a little, sitting at her table, "I suppose, but that's normal."

Professor O'Bryne turned to the board and began writing.

Ignatius took advantage of the distraction and prodded Harry in the side.

"What is it?" Harry whispered to him turning around.

"Mr. Potter would you care to pay attention?" Professor O'Bryne asked sharply.

"The bell hadn't even rang yet, what's his problem?" Ignatius whisperd to Lucretia.

Professor O'Bryne turned his glare on him. "That applies to you as well Mr. Prewett. One more and I'll have to ask the both of you to move up here in front of me."

"How did it go?" Alphard asked Harry once the focus was off them.

"They already knew."

"Really? That's something. Nice weight off your shoulders."

"_Psss_... Harry, did you hear that theres this new kid, first year, that might be half-giant?" Ignatius whispered to him.

_'Hagrid?'_

"No, I didn't. What house is he in?" Harry asked faking curiosity.

"Gryffindor. I heard he has a thing for wild animals to. Should we talk to him after class during lunch?"

"I don't see why not."

"Leave it up to you guys to find a half-giant interesting. You're going to offend him." Dorea said to them, making into the classroom in time before the bell rang. She sat on the other side of Harry.

"No were not. It's just talking, Dori." Alphard said as Dorea rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

"Oh and by the way, it's nice to see you again without Livius wrapped around you." Alphard added smirking at Dorea's glare.

"We spend time apart all the time, were not _smothering_ each other."

"That's not what it looks like."

"Shut up, Alphard, you don't know what you're talking about." Dorea snapped at him opening her book and flipping the pages angrily.

* * *

* * *

Charlus and Tom arrived at the Great Hall to the smell of loaded potato soup, deli sandwhiches, and french fries. Harry, Alphard, Ignatius and Lucreita soon joined them a few minutes after. Alphard smiling at Harry every few minutes as they talked about Harry joining Quidditch. Charlus just stared, unblinkingly, at Sinistra at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's really getting annoying, just go over there and talk to her. She _knows_ you're staring at her." Minerva said Charlus as she put down her history book. Tom had not been paying attention to Charlus as he was eating his soup, but looked up at the embrassed expression on Charlus face.

"I... I can't."

"Hello, Charlus."

Charlus smiled sheepishly at the Gryffindor girl Tessa Ito. "Hey, Tessa."

Neither Tom nor Harry liked Tessa Ito, neither did Minerva in fact. She was definitely not intrested in Charlus, but if she even thought that Charlus liked somebody else she would try to put a stop to it. Tessa went and sat next to Charlus.

"Do you want to study tonight in the library?"

"No, he's going to be busy." Tom answered.

"With what?" Charlus asked frowning in confusion.

"Can we talk?" Hatti-Mayli came up to Charlus, her friends were not around her this time.

"Sss-ssure." Charlus stuttred.

"Charlus-" Tessa started glaring at the Ravenclaw girl.

"I'll be back." Charlus replied walking away with Sinistra.

"Ito, why are you talking to my brother if you don't want to be bothered with him." Harry asked the now annoyed girl.

Tessa gave a fake laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. You're so silly." Tessa started to get up, but Tom pulled her roughly back down.

"You hurt my brother, or go near him, or mislead him in _any_ kind of way, you _won't_ be recognizable to the general public and I will make it _permanent_." Tessa snatched her arm away and stormed away.

"Wow go big brother." Alphard said.

"Harry, that's him!" Ignatius hissed at him.

Harry looked to see a consderly tall youg fellow, Charlus height; he had short clean cut black hair, which was different for Harry whom was use to seeing his wild black hair. His dark brown eyes looked upset as he tried to sit at the table for lunch, but his fellow first year peirs kept blocking the empty spaces so that Hagrid couldn't sit there. Hagrid bit his lip and walk towards there way, Harry's way. When he reached the second years side, he looked up at Harry with a sad, hurt, look on his face and Harry gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey," Harry said, "you want to sit with us? Plenty of room."Harry motion towards the empty space that was next to Charlus spot.

"Sure, thanks."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid answered shyly, "Uh why r ya sittin' with the Gryffindor's?"

"My brothers were sorted in this house so eat with them from time to time. That's Thomas, he's the oldest," Tom nodded his head towards Hagrid and went back to eating, "and I have another brother, Charlus."

"I'm Ignatius Prewett, this is Lucretia Black, and Harry's boyfriend Alphard Black. We all come over here to stalk Harry, well except Dorea Black, she's dating MacDermott." Ignatius shook Hagrid's hand.

"Oh, okay then." Rubeus laughed a little, he seemed timid.

"Are you liking Hogwarts?" Harry asked going back to his lunch.

"It's great, I can't wait tauh meet the centars!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope this was satisfactory. I got a lot of angry views about how I ended the last chapter. I'm sorry! I love you guys sooooo much. Please don't hate me. I'll update when I can, probably not for awhile, Spring break is almost over for me! love you!


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to the few reviewers that love me: **Xx Kiamii xX, itachisgurl93, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Calecus, Mordanyes, Lientjuhh, enchanted nightingale, animegirl1944, DarkBombayAngel, wandamarie, Mariko666, Raine Haruto, LoveCherrySnow, DemonKittyAngel, blucross, Isaac Prewett, mpkio2, Jen103, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, daemonkieran, Booker10, stupid thing, Crimson Hope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"**I think I'm afraid to be happy because whenever I get too happy, something bad always happens."**

_- Charlie Brown_

**November**

"I can't believe it."

"I know, of all the girls he could be hanging out with."

"They both seem to hit it off really good. Do you think they're going to start dating?"

"She looks _so_ eerily like Dorea. Only she looks more like a nerd. She's pretty of course, no doubt about that."

"And she's nicer."

"Dorea _is_ nice Ignatius."

"You're only saying that because she's your family."

"When Dorea is in the right mood, she is nice."

"They even have _similar names_."

"Charlus is definitely out for revenge, that's for sure."

"I really hope Charlus is not leading her on to get back at Dorea. Dorisa is a really nice girl."

"Dorisa knows about Dorea and she doesn't seem threaten by her. Besides, they are just friends."

"_Ha!_ Did you see the way Dorea looked at Dorisa when she found out that Charlus was best friends with her?"

"She looked exactly the same way Tom and I looked. What's the big deal?"

"No, Harry, she didn't look _the exact same way_. She looked like she wanted to _kill_ Dorisa. It was pure and absolute loathing."

"Ignatius, I'm sure Charlus looked the exact same way when he found out about Dorea dating Livius."

"Honestly, Charlus looked more hurt and upset. He did _not_ look like he wanted to _kill_ Livius like Dorea did when she looked at Dorisa. Maybe Charlus had _some_ jealousy inside of him, but not much."

"Charlus and Dorisa have been hanging out with each other for how long? Two weeks? I don't think it's anything serious. They are just friends and besides, Charlus is a year higher than her. They hardly have time to talk with each other."

"Tom and Minerva make time."

"Just shut up Iggy."

"Charlus and Dorisa do really seem to enjoy each others company. Like _a lot_."

"Charlus finally found somebody as goofy and spontaneous as him. Only she's clumsier and if I have to hear her _high pitched_ geeky laughter one more time—"

"Tom, don't be a jerk."

"If Charlus thinks I'm going to be nice to her—"

"When have you _ever_ been nice to her?"

"I'm nice _enough_, Harry. That girl is always making a muck of everything she does, it's pathetic. I'm never going to forgiver her for ruining my homework. I didn't even have time to redo it!"

"It was an accident, Tom. She tripped."

"As I recall, poor Tom got an 'Exceeds Expectations' instead of an 'Outstanding', oh the horror!"

"Excuse me for wanting more than a 'Troll', but I suppose you're use to those aren't you, Alphard?"

"Hey, I'm smart!"

"Tom, you make everybody you come in contact with cry."

"That's a bloody lie and you know it!"

"Charlus is love sick; leave the kid alone you three, besides, Dorisa Lupin, is not _that_ much of a nerd and yeah so we have to be surrounded by her friends Myrtle and Eileen a lot now, but... yeah never mind, I'm not seeing the upside to this. We are all going to be classified as nerds because of the people that Charlus hangs out with." Ignatius said sighing, "We are going to have to stay at our table more often. No, that won't work because Eileen sits there often as well with her brother. Maybe I'll just stop hanging out with you Harry."

"Oh yeah, that would _really_ hurt me."

"How does Minerva feel about Dorisa, Tom?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders as the four boys finally came to the Great Hall.

"Minerva does not spend any amount of time with Dorisa as she's a first year, but what she sees when Dorisa comes to sit at the Gryffindor table with Charlus… she thinks it's just a crush."

"Hey guys, you're not going to the Slytherin table are you? You guys always eat at the Gryffindor table during morning and lunchtime." Dorisa Lupin and her friend Myrtle Langlais came up to them as the four boys were trying to sneak and sit at the Slytherin table.

Dorisa Lupin is a Ravenclaw first year. She has light brown wavy shoulder length hair put up in a messy bun today and wore square black framed glasses over her honey brown eyes. Dorisa was actually tall for her age, same height Charlus had been in his first year, so they looked like a really cute couple. _If_ they ever wanted to date that is. Dorisa' friends, Eileen Prince and Myrtle Langlais were both first year Ravenclaw's as well.

"Hi, Harry." Myrtle said shyly.

"Hello, Myrtle." Harry said politely inwardly cringing. Apparently no matter what time period, Myrtle was always going to have a crush on Harry. Myrtle made this weird giggle when Harry had replied back to her.

"Dorisa, what, you're not hanging out with Charlus today?" Alphard asked not finding Myrtle in the least bit threatening towards his relationship with Harry. He found Myrtle to be unattractive, a whiner and a know-it-all. He barely spoke to the girl and Myrtle vise-versa. Alphard only endured her because Harry insisted that they should try to befriend her. Myrtle did not have any other friends besides Dorisa. Not even Eileen really cared for Myrtle.

"Charlus is at the Gryffindor table of course, he saw you guys just walk in and you guys looked like you weren't going to sit with us so I went to grab you guys."

"I feel _so_ special and appreciated." Alphard said as he put a hand to his heart.

"Whatever." Dorisa said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Dorisa, I have to sit at the Slytherin table today. You know today is the quidditch match and Watkins is going to give the team a pep talk before we play. Tell Charlus he should keep his head in the game as well, I'm totally going to kick his ass out there. Tell him that for me."

Dorisa smiled and nodded. "Okay, have fun out there Harris. Here's a good luck kiss." Dorisa kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hey! None of that!" Alphard playfully swatted Dorisa away making her giggle in the process. Not the high pitched laughter. "Oh and tell Eileen I'll be sitting with the Gryffindor's. I'm sure you guys will keep her company in the Slytherin stands?" Dorisa asked Alphard and Ignatius hopefully.

"Yeah, sure we will. Besides while Eileen is supporting her brother, we'll be cheering Harry on." Alphard replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great." Dorisa replied.

"Good luck Harry." Myrtle said walking away with Dorisa.

"You should go with them, Tom. I'm sure Minerva is wondering where you are." Harry said.

"No, it's fine. I'll see her in the stands."

"Are you going to sit on the Gryffindor side or Slytherin?" Alphard asked teasing.

Tom just rolled his eyes. "Regardless, I will be supporting Charlus _and_ Harry."

"Harrison Potter! Get your butt over here now!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry hurried over to his teammates.

The Slytherin quidditch team players was: Oscar Watkins (Captain Goalkeeper), Avril Moreaux (Beater), Demios Avery (Beater), Abraxas Malfoy (Chaser), Antoine Prince (Chaser), Charlotte Goyle (Chaser), and of course Harry (Seeker).

"Potter, hurry up and eat."

"Potter is _always_ late, Oscar." Demios Avery said sneering at Harry. Harry flipped him off and fixed his plate.

"It's Watkins to _you_, Avery. Now everybody listen up," Oscar looked around to get everybody's attention, "Teamwork is the ability to work as a _group_ toward a common goal, even if that goal becomes extremely hard to accomplish. The nice thing about teamwork is that you always have others on your side to watch your back," Oscar looked at both Demios and Harry, "Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success. Cooperation is the comprehensive conviction that nobody can get there unless _everybody_ gets there. So basically what I'm telling you guys is _don't_ screw each other over because of some petty fight or hate with each other_. Grow up and win this match for me!"_

"Hear, hear!" Alphard said as he pounded his hand on the table twice. Eileen laughed at Alphard's input. She was sitting next to her brother Antoine.

"Also, Harrison, I do _not_ want to see you go easy on your brother. If I do see that you are not fully flying to your capacity, believe me when I say, you _will_ be replaced. I want you to _crush_ your brother."

"Okay, Watkins, I get it. No down playing my skills, but I'm not going to go as far as hurting my brother on purpose."

"Just don't ruin this for us, Potter."

"Same for you butter fingers," Tom snapped back at Prince, defending Harry's honor, "Your skills are _nothing_ compared to Harry's."

Antoine opened his mouth for a snappy retort, but Oscar interrupted.

"Hey!_ What did I just say? _Leave that bullshit behind us. I want team unity out on that field!_"_ Oscar said ending the argument between Antoine and Tom.

"Harry will do _great_. We have _all_ seen him practice. Otherwise you wouldn't have put him on the team, Oscar." Abraxas said putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks to Abraxas parents, we _all_ have the new Nimbus One Thousand. If I find that any of your performance is below average and miserable, _all_ of your parents will receive howlers instructing them to love you guys less. Now hurry up and eat."

Tom smirked somewhat amused at the Slytherin team captain's words.

* * *

Mister Spence was refereeing. He stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, his broom in his hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," he said, once they were all gathered around him. Harry noticed that once again that those words were aimed to the Slytherin team. Harry could tell Charlus was nervous by the way he kept fidgeting. Harry gave Charlus an encouraging smile which Charlus returned.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus One Thousand that his great grandparents had bought him.

Mister Spence gave a loud blast on his silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high into the air. They were off.

"And it's Antoine Prince who takes possession of the Quaffle," Roman McLaggen (6th Year Gryffindor) voice rang throughout the stadium as a player dressed in robes of dark green and silver whizzed by the stands on a broomstick, a red ball tucked securely underneath his arm. All eyes were glued to the black haired boy as he zoomed in and out of the opposing team, dodging any sign of interference.

In a matter of seconds, the Gryffindor spectators had erupted into screams of approval while the opposite side, adorned in dark green and silver, groaned.

"And Prince misses! Block by goalkeeper Josh Weasley!" Roman yelled into the megaphone, pumping his fist into the air. "No wonder Weasley was given the Captain badge this year, along with his new Headship!"

Back in the stands, a twelve year old boy with his girlfriend both sat with their fellow Gryffindors. "Harry looks like he's having fun, but Charlus looks super nervous out there." Minerva said to Tom, clapping her hands and rooting for both Charlus and Harry.

"That is really weird because Charlus loves flying." Tom commented.

"It's his first quidditch match, I would be nervous to." Conall commented beside Tom.

"He's doing really well though." Pomona Sprout commented.

"Charlus must be afraid of what Harry might think if he beats him in the game." Dorisa commented. She was sitting with the Gryffindor's supporting Charlus.

"No. Both Charlus and Harry know it's all just fun and games." Tom replied back.

Dorea was happy that Livius was sitting with her in the Slytherin stands with her. Livius rarely sat anywhere where there were Slytherin's residing. Alphard, Lucretia, and Ignatius were sitting with them as well. Dorea's heart almost jumped out her chest as she watched as Charlus flew past the Slytherin side of the stands, for a split second Charlus eyes traveled from the game and his eyes met her piercing blue ones. He just looked at her with no expression on his face and kept flying towards the Gryffindor side.

Dorea Black huffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as Charlus Potter flew right past the Gryffindor section of the stadium and waved at his brother and friends. Dorea watched as Dorisa cheered his name and waved her banner that had his name on it.

"Dorea, what's the matter?" Livius asked her with one eyebrow roused.

With a fake smile, Dorea rolled her eyes. "I'm having fun; nothing is the matter, Livius."

That seemed to be enough for Livius as he smiled and held her hand. Alphard and Lucretia on the other hand looked at Dorea knowingly. Dorea mouthed 'shut up' to them when Livius wasn't paying attention.

"Gryffindor has already scored about four goals, no offense to the Slytherin team." Livius commented.

"Hey were catching up, we've scored two goals. If Prince would stop hogging the spotlight, maybe the team would get somewhere." Alphard replied.

"Antoine is _not_ hogging the spotlight." Eileen said scowling at Alphard.

Eileen Prince looked nothing like her brother. Nobody would have guessed that they were related. When Harry first saw her, Harry guessed then, he knew why Severus liked his mother. Of course Eileen's prettiness had nothing on Lily Potter at her age in Harry's mind. Eileen had straight very long red hair and brown eyes. She was really quite until she needed to speak her mind about something or she was defending her brother, which happened a lot.

"Then why won't he share the Quaffle, huh? He's not being a team player. Theirs no team _unity_ in his mind set."

"Shut up, Black. Maybe he has a _plan_ or something, did you ever think of that?"

Alphard just rolled his eyes at the red haired first year. "Sure sweet heart, whatever you say."

Both Lucretia and Ignatius booed loudly as a Gryffindor beater whacked a bludger towards Harry, causing the Slytherin to twist his broom and himself upside down to duck out of the way.

"Harry's a natural, don't you think?" Alphard asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"He's _something_ alright." A girl commented rudely.

Alphard looked up at the stands to see whom had commented only to see his sister Walburga and her future husband Orion.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Alphard asked his sister rudely back.

"What do _you_ think I mean Alphard? Your boyfriend is a faggot and now he's turned you. You should be with a girl, not a _boy_."

"Stop using Harry as an excuse for being a narrow-minded, bigoted bitch. Wizards marry each other all the time." Alphard snapped at his sister whom immediately looked to Orion for help.

"Be careful whose toes you step on today because they might be connected to the foot that kicks your ass tomorrow, Alphard. Apologize to her." Orion said flexing his fingers.

"Don't even go there, Orion. I'll definitely chew you up, and spit you out if you even go _near_ Alphard." Dorea said to Orion, defending Alphard.

"Oh are you Alphard's bodyguard now, Dorea?" Walburga asked her insultingly.

Before Dorea could retort back, chanting and cheering was suddenly heard from both sides of the team as the whole audience was on their feet. Excitement began to radiate throughout the stands.

"Charlus Potter and Harrison Potter are racing for the snitch," Roman was yelling wildly. "Come on, Charlus!" Roman urged, pushing the Gryffindor Seeker on.

Dorisa began jumping up and down on the spot. "Come on, Charlus!" she cried frantically, cheering her friend on.

"Oh I can't look! I have to shut my eyes." Minerva said doing so.

"You'll open them. You have to breathe sometime." Conall replied distractedly looking on at the game.

"No, I - Wait... What do eyes have to do with breathing?"

WHAM

A Bludger had hit Charlus square in his chest, the impact making him fall off his broom just as he was about to grab the snitch, but Harry had ended up catching the snitch instead.

"Charlus!" Harry raced after the falling Charlus, letting go of the snitch absent mindedly. They were still quite a bit high up in the air.

Realizing that Charlus was going way too fast for him to catch Harry brought out his wand he had kept on him just in case. _"Immobulus!"_

Charlus whole body froze on the spot, floating in mid air. Harry took both his hands off his broom and made a grab for Charlus, brining him to the front of his broom. Harry closed his fingers around Charlus waist, making sure that Charlus was securely on his broom. "Ennervate."

Charlus moaned in discomfort, gripping the broom with one hand to make sure he didn't fall and holding his other hand to his chest. "I think something's broken." Charlus murmured to Harry.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you straight to the hospital wing." Harry tried to reassure Charlus. There was a yell from the crowd below as Harry headed straight for the ground, trying hard to hold on to Charlus whom looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Are you okay?" Charlus whispered out to Harry.

"_Are you serious?"_ Harry asked Charlus indignantly. Why was Charlus asking him such a silly question when he was the one hurt?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Charlus asked him confused.

"_I_ didn't get hit in the chest by a buldger, Charlus. Whoever hit you is going to get their assed kicked."

"I would laugh, but it hurts." Charlus said smiling slightly.

Still in mid air, but now on the grounds, Harry jumped off his broom and slowly helped Charlus off. There was an outraged yell from the Gryffindor crowd and Harry could see Mister Spence yelling at Demios Avery. Both Gryffindor and the Slytherin team were trying to talk to the coach at the same time.

"Harry, are you okay?" Abraxas came up to him along with Charlotte Goyle.

"I have to get Charlus to the hospital wing." Harry said trying to support Charlus weight on him.

Abraxas helped Harry out by gathering Charlus up and carrying him. By this point Charlus had been passed out otherwise he would have definitely not have approved being carried, especially by Abraxas.

"Avery hit Charlus didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't—"

"Just get Charlus to the hospital wing, Abraxas."

"_Potter!"_ Charlotte chased after Harry as he was storming towards the blonde haired beater.

"_Avery, what the fuck is your problem! That's my brother!"_ Harry snapped at the boy shoving his way inside the circle in which everybody had been shouting at each other along with Mister Spence.

"Potter shove off, he's still alive is he not? I had to do what I had to." Demios said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

CRUNCH

"Potter!"

"My nose! I think it's broken!" Demios Avery clenched his nose at once. Avery was bleeding everywhere.

"You'll live," Harry said angrily just as Goyle got a hold on him and pulled him away from Avery, "but that's nothing compared to what Tom is going to do to you when he get's the chance." Demios looked slightly alarmed at Harry's words.

"Potter, go to the headmaster's office immediately!"

"But _who_ won, sir?" Watkins asked not in the least bit concerned about what was going on between Demios and Harry. "Harry caught the snitch—"

"_It was an injustice! Charlus got hit-" _Weasley started but was interrupted by the coach.

"Slytherin wins! Both Avery and Potter shall be discontinued from playing till further notice! Now everybody get out of my sight!"

"Way to go champ! Of course we'll have to find somebody to replace you for now." Oscar said to Harry.

Harry just glared at Watkins. "I'm going to the hospital wing."

"Potter, Mister Spence—"

"I don't care what Mister Spence said Goyle!"

* * *

The door of the hospital wing burst open and in came Harry. The rest of the gang had already arrived to see Charlus before Harry. Tom, Minerva, Dorisa, Conall, Pomona, Ignatius, Lucretia, and Alphard were all surrounding Charlus bed. Dorisa was on Charlus left side of the bed sitting on a chair and holding his hand. Tom was on the left side of Charlus along with Alphard, but he was standing; staring down at Charlus with no expression on his face. Alphard had been sitting on a chair beside Tom with both of his feet resting up on top of Charlus bed until he saw Harry. Harry hurried over to Charlus bed as soon as he spotted everyone.

"How is he?" Harry asked Tom.

"He had two broken ribs, which Madam Abbott fixed in a matter of seconds. Charlus is just out of it right now. He can leave tomorrow morning. Malfoy left as soon as Madam Abbott took over." Tom's face ... he looked ready to kill.

"Tom—"

"Are you okay?" Tom asked him still looking at the sleeping Charlus.

"Of course I'm okay. Why is everybody asking me that? Charlus asked me that to and he was the one that got hurt."

"Despite everything that has happened, we won, though." said Ignatius, a grin breaking across his face.

"That's _not_ how I wanted to win, Ignatius."

"I can't believe that they still let Slytherin win, no offense Harry."

"None taken, Minerva."

"Where is Avery?" Tom asked still in his low voice.

"Nice punch by the way, Harry. I heard that you broke his nose." Alphard commented.

"Avery is probably at the headmaster's office, where I should be right now. I'm banned from playing quidditch again till further notice, so is Avery."

"Well that sucks hippogriff butt." Alphard said.

"Yes, I suppose it does suck hippogriff butt, Alphard." Ignatius said trying not to laugh.

"Harry, I'll walk you to the headmaster's office." Tom said taking one more last glance at Charlus before turning his attention to Harry.

"I highly doubt that Harry is going to run into any mishap on his way there, Tom." Conall said to him.

"Don't be stupid Norton, they are obviously going to talk about getting Avery back for what he did to Charlus." Ignatius said to the Gryffindor.

"_Tom, don't!_ You'll get in all sorts of trouble, just let the headmaster—"

"Don't worry, Minerva," Tom gave Minerva one of his many charming smiles, "I'm just going to make sure Harry arrives to the headmasters office safely. I'm not going to look for Avery _despite_ what Black thinks."

Harry knew Tom well enough to know when he was lying and _that_ was a lie.

Minerva gave Tom a suspicious look, but nodded her head in approval.

"I'll—"

"No." Tom said cutting Alphard off. "Let's go, Harry."

"You're so bossy."

Harry mouthed to Alphard, _'I'll tell you later,' _before following after Tom.

When they were both at a really far distance away from the hospital wing and still Tom had said nothing to Harry.

"Tom, are you okay? I know you're mad—"'

"I'm not mad, I'm livid." Tom said calmly, which Harry knew meant that Tom was about to lash out and hurt somebody.

"Charlus is okay—"

"_And do you honestly think that's going to stop me from taking my revenge on Avery?"_ Tom asked Harry angrily coming to a complete stop.

"No, honestly, Tom. I told Avery after I punched him, was that what I did to him was _nothing_ compared to what _you_ were going to do to him."

Tom smirked, his eyes slowly turning red. "Avery _is_ going to pay. I can not harm him _physical_ with out going to jail, but he _will_ pay."

Harry put both hands on each side of Tom's shoulder. "Tom, listen to me. You are getting _too_ angry—"

"And why shouldn't I?" Tom said shrugging Harry's hands off of him and walking once again.

Harry knew when Tom got like this, it was going to be hard to detour him. "I hate it when your eyes turn red and all you think about is hurting somebody. You're not in your right mind—"

"Harry," Tom stop dead in his tracks and looked at Harry, his red eyes blazing, "if Charlus had been killed by that stunt that Avery had pulled, then _you_ would not have been born. _You_ would not have existed."

"So this is about _me_?"

"Of course this is about _you_, Harry! Why do you think Charlus and I asked you if you were okay? Anything _life threatening_ happening to Charlus before he has his kids results in _you_ not being born!"

"I don't want you and Charlus to be overly attentive about everything that you guys do. I shouldn't have told you—"

"Charlus and I have come to an agreement. You are our responsibility and were going to make sure you have a happy life with us."

"That's not your responsibility—"

"Yes it is! _You're mine!"_

Harry was silent for a moment, processing what Tom had just said. Tom was breathing heavily; his eyes had turned back to bright blue.

"I love you, Tom. You're my brother, but you have to stop being so… _serious_ for the lack of term. You need to have fun to. I don't want you and Charlus to not have fun and take on parental responsibilities because of me. That's what Mum and Dad are there for."

"I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." Tom whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled at this. "You love me. You find my annoying quirks awesome. You want to be like me."

"And you just ruin the moment."

"We have to pull a serious prank on Avery… maybe make him think he's wearing clothing and have him walk around the school naked…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So to answer some questions about the pairs at a young age… I've read that at that time and age, a lot of kids had girlfriends and boyfriends at 11 to 12 years old. It's not a big deal, it's not serious. Some even got married at that age, which is crazy. I'm not whatsoever making Tom and Harry together. And I'm sorry that I made the family so accepting when they found out about Harry being from the future. I'm not good at writing stories obviously because I get people talking about my stupid grammar issues that I don't care about or fix. Yeah, so that's it. Thanks for the read and I hope people actually do review more. No reviews makes me sad.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you: **Lientjuhh, Dragonanzar, Mordanyes, Dune-June, DemonKittyAngel, itachisgurl93, JWOHPfan, FatesShadow83, Alec McDowell, CaribbeanTrinidadian, daemonkieran, Peirl, NATWEST, enchanted nightingale, Lord Hadrian Black, Krystal Nytemare, when spells go wrong, animegirl1994, biblioholic, Jen103, Raine Haruto, Mariko666, PadfootRidesAgain, wandamarie, Will-I-Am Walker, Saharra Shadow, yami4yugi, Hum-Burgler, hitorisuko, SSS – Severus Snape Supporter, ElEkTrA-fLuEr230

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. My thoughts are my own.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

_**important note at the end of this chapter**_

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**This is my stop**

**Got to get off**

**I might go pop**

**Excuse me, Excuse me**

**I've got to be direct**

**If I'm wrong, please correct**

**You're standing on my neck**

_Splendora_

Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and Alphard's arm snugged around his waist. He sat up quickly and looked over at Avery's bed, waking Alphard up in the process. Harry made a grab for his wand and glasses on his bedside table.

"Har-ry," Alphard yawned and stretched, "why are you always up so early?"

"Shh." Harry got out of bed and tip toed over to Avery's trunk while Avery was still sleeping. Alphard watched Harry's progress and frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Alphard whispered out to him.

Harry did not answer as he opened Avery's trunk where his school uniform and weekend clothing was held inside. Harry tapped Avery's clothing twice and than closed the trunk back quietly, tip toeing back to his side of the room.

"What was that?" Alphard asked Harry smirking.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry said smirking as well. "Let's hurry up and dress so that we won't get blamed for anything. Hopefully nobody won't point anything out till Avery get's into the Great Hall. Nott got 'food poisoned'," Harry smirked remembering Tom tampering with Nott's food, "so he's still in the hospital wing."

"Wicked."

"Ignatius!" Harry hissed at him, throwing his pillow at him. "Wake up!"

"Now what do we do when we get caught?" Alphard asked Harry getting dressed.

Harry smiled. "Laugh."

Tom was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, talking to Charlus about the quidditch game that almost killed him, when Harry practically ran over to them, flanked by his best friends, Alphard Black and Ignatius Prewett.

"Charlus!" Harry greeted him cheerfully, "Feeling better?" Harry gave Charlus a hug that Charlus returned just as enthusiastically.

"I feel fantastic."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Charlus frowning. Charlus definitely looked bothered about something.

Charlus looked towards Alphard whom was fixing his plate before looking back at Harry and shaking his head negatively. "I'm fine, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but did not get the chance when there was a sudden uptake of laughter, especially coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Avery, your village called! They're asking for their idiot back!" A Gryffindor higher year called out from the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin, kid, where are your clothes?" A Huffelpuff prefect asked him.

"What are you talking about, I'm wearing clothes asshole." Avery said frowning and looking down at himself. In actually, the only clothing Avery was wearing was underwear. Harry didn't want to _totally_ humiliate Avery.

"Avery! Go back to your dorm and put on some clothes for goodness sake! Ten points from Slytherin!" Professor Slunghorn came up to Avery frowning in disapproval.

"Professor, _I'm_ wearing clothes!" Avery said practically yelling.

Harry was trying hard to not look suspect along with Alphard. Charlus looked at Avery in shock covering his mouth.

"I assure you, Mr. Avery, _you are not_."

Alphard couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Alphard started laughed along with Harry and the rest of the students that were looking at Avery's misfortunate. Avery stopped and looked at both Alphard and Harry as they were the ones making the most commotion with their laughter. Avery seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion.

"I- I-" Avery's face was red in embarrassment, he ran out the Great Hall as fast he could, everybody still laughing behind him.

"That was cruel and ingenious." Charlus said to Harry.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because Tom told me you were going to prank Avery this morning."

"Well your welcome."

"I know, so ungrateful." Alphard said as he shoved some eggs into his mouth.

"Does anyone CARE to know why Mr. Avery was not dressed this morning?" Professor Slunghorn finally cried out.

"Not really." Tom murmured, not wanting Professor Slunghorn's attention as he pulled his head from his book. Ignatius was not even paying attention; he was preoccupied with the dark red-head who had suddenly walked in through the Great Hall's entrance with Dorea Black.

"Mr. Potter, Black, and Prewett, I would like a word please."

"What's the matter Professor?" Harry asked once the three of them were faced with Professor Slunghorn. Half the student body was watching the boys talk to the Slytherin Professor.

"_What's the matter?_ Did you really think you were going to get away with that prank you pulled on Mr. Avery?"

"Well, it would be stupid to say yes now." Alphard said making students laugh.

"There is no evidence proving that we did anything of the sort, Professor. I'm shocked that you would accuse three _second years_ to pull a fifth year or higher spell like that." Ignatius said trying to use his brain to pull them out of the situation.

Professor Slunghorn huffed in annoyance. "You boys better behave; you boys are already on thin ice as it is, as you were."

Once they were out of Slunghorn's earshot Alphard congratulated Ignatius on his quick thinking.

"I laugh in the face of danger, Black. Yeah, but honestly don't ever do that to me again you two! In situations like that, I usually hide until it goes away."

"You're becoming a great ally Mr. Prewett."

* * *

"So what's going on, Charlus? You looked distracted this morning." Harry asked him once they got some time alone with each other, just walking around the school halls. Harry had got out of the prank he had pulled on Avery due to the lack of evidence, but he was still banned from playing quidditch along with Avery till the third match.

"Dorea came to see me last night in the hospital wing."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, she didn't want any witnesses I guess." Charlus murmured.

"What did she want?"

"To see how I was I think and to talk I guess. She said I was ignoring her."

"You are."

Charlus rolled his eyes at Harry. "I would talk to her, but she's always with Livius."

"So what? You can't talk to her when she's hanging around with Livius?"

"Not particularly. I've never liked the bolk."

"Well what happened in this 'talk'?"

Charlus sighed.

**Flashback:**

"So Charlus, I hope you and Lupin are having fun with each other." Dorea scowled.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Charlus scowled back.

"Oh, c'mon I know what's happening between you two," Dorea said, her voice rising.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Charlus snapped getting fed up with the conversation.

"You know what I'm talking about, you're totally in love with her, and I know what's happening!" Dorea practically yelled.

"What kinda person do you take me for Dorea? I would never have a relationship with Dorisa." Charlus snapped.

"Come you love her and you have no problem showing it, obviously." Dorea said giving Charlus the cold shoulder.

"Gosh, you are _so_ stubborn! What the bloody hell is this coming from?"

"Can we lose some of the violence?" Charlus asked Dorea annoyed when she punched his arm out of frustration.

"Sure, as soon as you stop being a jerk!"

"_You're the one being a lunatic!"_

"Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye since Livius and I became a couple?"

"What do _you_ think, Dorea?"

"I thought you would be mad at Livius, or at least fight him when you saw him with me."

"You actually thought I would fight with Mac Dermott to get you back?"

"Of course you would! Because that's what a lover would do!"

"Well were not lovers! Without love, the whole argument kind of falls apart now doesn't it? I'm not looking for a relationship with you."

"Dorea? Where are you going?" Charlus watched as Dorea put her book bag back on her shoulder.

"What do you care? You said it all, right? I'm going, but just so you know, Dorisa is not me and she's a sad replacement."

"You're right. Dorisa is not you. She's friendlier and cuter than you."

Dorea was about to storm away, but Charlus grabbed Dorea's wrist.

"I'm sorry Dorea, I don't mean it. I want you to understand my feelings. You're not like everybody else, Dorea. You're a very special person to me."

Dorea looked up at Charlus, surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry I never replied to your letters, I was stupid. I read every one of them though. Please, sit back down."

Dorea did so while crossing her arms to her chest.

"Look Dorea, I want you to be happy. If being with Livius does that for you than fine. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side if you ever need me. We're friends right?"

"Goodbye, Charlus." With that said Dorea stood up and walked out the hospital wing.

**End of Flashback**

"Do you think she meant goodbye for good?"

"Charlus, you just told Dorea Black that you were not looking for a relationship with her, which is what she wants with you. You gave her the 'lets just be friends' line."

Charlus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't _like_ Dorea in that way."

"Okay…. uhm…." Harry scratched the back of his head. _'Okay seriously, I want to be born. So… well it's not like they have to hurry into a relationship, they have years. I'm not going to rush Charlus and make him feel like he has to have a relationship with Dorea, but I don't want him to have a relationship with Dorisa either.'_

"Do you like Dorisa in that way? What about Sinistra?"

"No. Dorisa is a cute nerd and she makes me laugh. Sinistra said she already had a boyfriend. I'm not looking for a relationship _at all_. I thought I would want to be in a relationship like you and Tom, but honestly I just want to have fun."

"And that's understandable."

"What made you decided to be in a relationship with Alphard? I asked Tom about why he wanted to be with Minerva, but he just told me to mind my own business."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Asking Tom something like that… he's very private about his feelings. You know that."

Charlus rolled his eyes. "I'm his brother; surely he can share with me. It wasn't like I was going to tease him."

"Alphard honestly makes me laugh and I need that. For some reason he's very loyal to me and is a mischievous and selfless person…" Harry scratched the back of his head again in deep thought, "I'm trying to explain this without you thinking that I just picked some random person to be with."

"I don't think that."

"Alphard is the kind of person who is always smiling and loves to laugh. He is the one that always says sorry, even if it's not his fault. Even if he is feeling like the scum of the earth, he will never let you know… like for example, I love it when I catch Alphard looking at me, then he smiles and looks away. Alphard smiles like an idiot when he sees me. I like _liking_ Alphard. It's just sometimes I wish he would share his problems with me. I know his family doesn't approve of me and is giving him a hard time, they have to be."

"So basically you're saying that Alphard is 'the one'." Charlus asked Harry as they finally came to a stop, sitting down on one of the stone benches outside.

"Yeah. I really think so."

"What are you going to do when you have to leave? Have you two talked about that?"

"No, I haven't talked about it. I want Alphard to wait for me, but I can't ask him to do something like that."

"Love is complicated."

"I do think Dorea still cares about you though."

"Yeah, but I think that whole sucking-the-life-out-of-me thing would have been a strain on the relationship."

Harry laughed. "You're right to take your time. No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. Make sure you really feel something before you decide to date somebody. Don't keep the girl you like waiting to long though. Everybody needs somebody sometimes."

"You are a very wise person Mr. Potter and I'm very glad that my son or daughter helped produce you. Scratch that, I _had_ to have had a son because your last _surname_ is Potter. I'm right?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have to think of boy names now! Hey, do you want me to have my future son change your name? Do you even like that name? _Oh my goodness we can do that!_ Your name could be Jayden or… or Drudwyn—"

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself, Charlus." Harry laughed at Charlus excited demeanor.

"I don't know, I think the name Jayden sounds pretty cool."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Julius!"

Julius Bellamy was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. Harry ran up and hugged the vampire.

"Julius, what brings you here?" Harry asked as Charlus got up off the steps to greet Julius as well, but in a handshake.

"You're my godson Harry; I don't need a reason to visit." Julius answered pulling Charlus into a hug instead of the handshake. Charlus grinned happily.

"I'm gonna go, you two have fun. I'll see you later Harry." Charlus said waving and running off back inside the castle.

"Charlus, did you just fall?" Harry called out to his brother hearing a loud 'thud'. Harry looked to see Charlus on his back.

"No. I attacked the floor." Charlus called back.

"_Backwards?"_

"I'm freaking talented okay!" Charlus dusted himself off.

"I think I'm going to walk this time. I'll see you later Harry."

"Nice brother you have. He gets taller every time I see him. Not like you, last time I saw you, you were this high," Julius aimed towards his waist (Julius is 6ft), "now your practically two inches shorter."

"Oh hardy har har, I haven't seen you in what, two months? Right now you're not exactly my favorite person." Harry said playfully, pushing Julius away from him.

"Your father was very adamant about me staying away from you. He think's I'm a bad influence on you. Walk with me."

"He said that _you_ were a bad influence on me? I'm in my twenties."

"What are you talking about? You're twelve."

"My mind is mentally twenty, but my body is twelve. You know that I'm from the future. Don't you remember that little detail?"

"I know that you're from the future… I didn't know that you were in your twenties? What, did you de-age yourself?"

Harry just laughed. "Did I actually surprise Julius Bellamy?"

"Your body is physically twelve."

"Mental beats physical."

"No it doesn't."

"Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."

"Harry, you de-aged yourself. That is illegal and unorthodox. Your mind has to adjust to that. I'm surprised your mind has not been suppressed back to your pre-teens like your body."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I feel fine. I've been like this for two whole years and I haven't ended up in St. Mungos. You're overreacting."

"De-aging potion is illegal for a reason you know."

"If you don't agree with me, than I'll tell my dad that you're planning to corrupt my youthful innocence."

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a visible difference, but here you are, trying to get me in trouble with your father just like always. I expected better from a twenty year old."

"Somebody has to put you in your place. You think you're mister perfect because you're a vampire."

"I'll bite you, you little imp."

"Oooo, scary."

"Smart-ass."

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't say a stupid question."

"I should have known that you were in your twenties."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"_Anyway_, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your powers."

"What about them? Is something wrong? I haven't been able to do wandless magic as good as I had when I transfigured. I've been controlling my metamorphagus with my hair changing and—" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"You're worrying about all the wrong things, Harry. Trust me on this, your powers will escalate by age. Why are you holding back on your metamorphagus powers though?"

"I didn't want everybody to freak out on me or beg me to change into an animal or whatever." Harry's thoughts were about Tonks changing her nose into a pig snout.

Julius laughed. "I was under the impression that nobody could tell you what to do."

Harry smirked a little.

"And anyways I thought you had your brother Tom as your bodyguard."

"I would have to pay him overtime."

"Don't be afraid to be you, Harry. Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea. All that suppressed metamorphagus is not good. I'm sure. Come on, change it to- light blue."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. With little thought to it, Harry changed his hair to light blue.

"Now don't you feel all warm and gooey on the inside?"

"Whatever."

"The Academy of Magic School for Elite Potentials takes what they do very seriously, Harry. So you can not be holding anything back. That includes your metamorphagus. I'll be mostly teaching you during your time there, but the other Professors, they take their work and skill seriously. So be focused. They all think that I'm just favoring you because you are my godson, but obviously it's not true. You _have_ true potential and I want to see you use it."

"I promise to use my powers to their full capacity."

"Good. So is there anything you want to talk to me about? Maybe I can give you some godfather advice?"

"Well, I think you already know that I told Charlus and Tom about me from the future?"

Julius smirked. "How did they take that?"

"They freaked out at first, well Tom more than Charlus. No actually Charlus thought it was cool; actually he still thinks it's cool."

"What about your parents?"

"They already knew!"

"So than everything should be fine. What's the problem?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Tom and Charlus are being overly cautions about everything they do. They're trying to avoid doing dangerous things because they think I won't be born. I heard from Charlus that Tom didn't even want him to play quidditch cause of the chance of him being hurt and me not existing. It's stupid."

"Tom is more mature than Charlus when it comes to your safety, I'll give him that, but Tom needs to stop being so dramatic. Charlus playing quiddicth, school quidditch mind you, is not going to make you not exist. Just keep talking to Tom, make him stop being fearful of his and Charlus actions."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"The past must be a difficult place for you to live."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it has to, even if your life was a crappy one, you did have friends that you considered family there."

"I love it here. It's selfish of me to say that, but I really do. I'll get to see my birth parents again, I have brothers, I have a family, I have a relationship, and I have even _more_ friends here. Yeah it sucks that I can't see my future friends, especially Ron and Hermione, but I _will_ see them again."

Julius nodded in understanding.

"I do have one more question to ask you though and it's about godfathers in general."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, Charlus godfather, his name is Sammy Rider. Rider barely says two words to me."

"Don't you just hate that?"

"And when he does, he treats me like I'm four, he even talks to me that way and I mean _literally_."

"That bastard."

"Whenever I'm around him, he always… I don't know. It's like he doesn't like me. He was the same way with Tom to, but now they both are really chummy with each other. You know considering that they are both nerds." Julius laughed at Harry's words as Harry continued, "Charlus is cool around you, and so is Tom. So it can't be like a godfather to godson bond thing that we can't interact with each other. Does Sammy just hate me or something?"

"Why didn't you talk to your brother about this?"

"Are you kidding me? How awkward would that have been? _Hey Charlus do you know why your godfather hates me so much?" _Harry said sarcastically.

Julius looked like he was deep in thought. "I have no problem with your brothers. Godfathers are generally the protectors of their godson or daughter. When they feel like somebody is a threat to their godchild, they of course make sure that, that threat is a distance away from them. I'm not sure if Sammy Rider finds you a threat to Charlus or if the man is just being a fucking jack-ass towards you," Julius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You two should have a sit down or something."

"Do you talk in profanities all the time when you are with other people or do you just do that with me?"

Julius laughed. "Hey, I deserve a high five for being the best godfather so far." Julius raised his hand and Harry high five him.

* * *

The first two weeks of November passed quickly. The workload already seemed heavier than last years, and by the time Friday night came around, Harry was thanking his lucky stars that Tom had convinced me to starting working on homework early, especially on Saturdays. He didn't see how else he would ever get all of the homework he had been assigned done in such a small amount of time. He had been spacing off, having _too_ much fun instead of doing his studies. Harry would always do it all at the last minute. Tom of course had got on him about it when he saw that Harry's grades were not up to it's standards, especially for a twenty something year old. According to Tom, Harry should be getting 'Outstanding' as Harry had already taken the classes. And instead Harry had been getting 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations'. And of course Tom blamed Alphard for Harry's lack of concentration.

Today Professor Flamel had given every student an egg for them to keep till next Friday. Inside the egg was something that Professor Flamel would not discuss. All he said was that, the egg fed off a person's energy and if the energy of the student was misplaced or up to no good, that the egg would rot and was considered an automatic 'Troll'. The egg was supposed to change colors and everything with time, but right now they were white. Harry currently had his egg sitting on a small red cushion pillow while he read his Transfiguration book. Alphard, had his sitting on top of his stomach while he slept on the couch.

"Black! What do you think you are doing on my couch?" Tom bellowed, storming downstairs with Charlus right behind him. Tom had raised his voice startling a snoozing Alphard Black awake. Harry divided and caught Alphard's egg before it fell on the ground.

Harry scowled when Alphard did not even seem to care that his homework was almost splattered. Making his hair turn purple. On that subject, as Harry expected when he let his metamorphagus part of him come out, everybody was nagging him to transform some part of himself into an animal and blah, blah, blah. Tom got the Gryffindors of his back, but it was still annoying with the other houses. Harry had mostly sat with the Slytherins during that time because they were less demanding and didn't care whatsoever. Of course Avery and Nott was telling everybody that Harry was faking it, that there was no possible way that he could be a metamorphagus because he wasn't born one.

"Sleeping." Alphard responded with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head and sitting up from said couch. He rubbed the crusts away from his eyes and peered at the irate Gryffindor boy with tired gray eyes. "I was, anyway. This couch is not your property, Potter no matter how much you think you own the Gryffindor house."

"Alphard, this egg is important!"

"Yeah, yeah." Alphard said offhandedly and grabbed the egg back from Harry and put it in his cloak pocket.

Harry had been sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Harry was trying to make his pile of sticks turn into a miniature replicate of the Hogwarts castle. Harry was doing it for extra credit.

"How'd you get in?" Charlus asked sitting his egg and his books next to Harry's on the table.

"Harry gave me the password of course." Alphard said smirking as Tom glared at him.

"If you just _have_ to be here, you have to study as well." Tom said to Alphard, shoving him to the side of the couch so that he could sit and place his books down. "And I don't approve of you sharing the house password with your _boyfriend_, Harry."

"Hey were all friends here, Tom." Minerva came downstairs as well, books in her hands to study with as well.

"What are you making?" Tom asked frowning at Harry's pile of sticks.

"I'm trying to make a replication of the Hogwarts castle."

"The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence." Tom commented.

"Gee thanks, Tom. I just got started okay." Harry said huffing in annoyance. He had done the bottom part wandlessly. Harry was never known to be good in transfiguration anyway.

"I love it when your hair changes purple. I just want to ruffle it up." Alphard said to Harry as said boy simply rolled his eyes.

"How long were you guys down here? You should have woken me up." Charlus said sitting next to Harry.

"Oh, we were probably here for just an hour. You know, hiding out from big bad Avery," Alphard laughed, "Alphard slept on the couch as soon as we got here. I was chatting with Kayode and Conall, they left half an hour ago, and being surrounded by books was making them feel sick."

"Were you guys taking a nap or something? It's only seven in the evening." Minerva asked taking Alphard's spot as he went to sit on the love seat diagonally with his feet propped up.

Charlus looked at Harry sheepishly before answering. "I had quidditch practice earlier and I was exhausted." Harry assumed that Charlus did not want to bring the subject up since Harry was forced to not participate in the upcoming game.

"What about you, Tom? Why is it that you seem to follow Charlus everywhere he goes?" Minerva asked Tom suspiciously.

Both Charlus and Tom looked at each other guiltily. Harry had a feeling it had something to do with making sure nothing happened to Charlus. They needed to talk a.s.a.p. about that.

"I have something to tell you Minerva. Tom's not my brother."

"_What?_ How can you say such a thing?"

"But it's true; Tom is the mad scientist who _built_ me. He has to hang around in case my internal organs fall out."

Minerva rolled her eyes and opened her book to read.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Harry asked the yawning boy.

"You know these test are based on what we are going to grow up to be in the future." Tom said to Alphard.

"My goal is not to wake up at age forty with the bitter realization that I have wasted my life on a job I hate because I was forced to decide on a career in my teens." That was Alphard's sarcastic reply. "All I want to do when I grow up is to be famous. I want to be a Qudditch super star. I want to see the world."

Charlus covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Sense that futile dream will never happen; will you just get off your lazy ass and study?" Tom asked Alphard, getting irritated with the boy.

"What's it to you if I study or not? I'm in the average zone."

"Tom, your egg is going to turn rotten if you keep letting your temper get to you." Charlus said to his brother.

"My egg is on my bed with my snake."

"That should be considered cheating. Professor Flamel did say we have to be with our egg at all times." Alphard said to Tom.

"I'm not at a far distance away from the stupid egg."

"Tom, a lot of people got a Troll because they didn't listen to the rules. I don't want to see you fail." Minerva said to him.

"So you know what's inside the egg?" Charlus asked Minerva eagerly.

Minerva looked down shamefully. "No. I failed that test. I neglected my egg."

"You failed?" Tom asked shocked.

"Well, I did not want to be bothered with it! My books were more important to me. Actually nobody in class passed except for Pomona and she said that her egg turned into a tiny fluff ball creature. She got an Exceeds Expectations."

"That sounds lame to me." Alphared replied yawning. Minerva hit Alphard in the face with the pillow she threw at him.

"Come on Alphard, just study with me. Let's make Tom's dream into a reality."

"You mean the one where Slytherins are walking down the halls and then they suddenly burst into flames?"

Minerva surprisingly laughed at that one.

"Hey Harry, I never asked what you and Julius did when he came to visit." Alphard asked grabbing one of Harry's books to read.

"I almost killed a cat that day—"

"Gonna work your way up to humans slowly?" Alphard asked teasingly.

"I know that Julius is your godfather, but still—"

"Oh you're really funny, Charlus. We were in the forbidden forest, theirs all kinds of wildlife in there. I can't see off to the side too well, my glasses sort of block the view."

"Isn't that bad?" Minerva asked.

"It is for cats." Harry replied back.

"I'm sure you can get your eyes magically corrected. You should ask mum or dad to do that for you." Charlus said.

"What do you know about Muggle stoves? You have to know that Monday." Tom asked Alphard when he saw that Alphard was reading 'Muggle Studies' book upside down.

"Um…"

"Stop if it starts to hurt."

"This is stupid, I just want to relax!" Alphard whined as he tossed the book on the carpet.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Minerva said levitating the book back on the table.

"Just forget it Minerva. Alphard Black is going to grow up to be a bloody troll." Harry said sighing.

"Fine! I can't have your image of me tarnished." Alphard said lying on the carpet, on his stomach next to Harry and grabbing the Muggle Studies book back. "This time I'm ready for you Muggle Studies. No Troll for Alphard Astrophel Black Monday. No, this book is my ticket to a sweet Dreadful." Harry smiled and patted Alphard's back.

"That's the spirit."

"I've always wondered... since coffee is made from beans, does that make it a vegetable." Charlus asked brining out his parchments and ink.

"I still can't believe what you did to Avery, Harry. That was so mean!" Minerva scowled at Harry.

"First of all, I'm _not_ admitting to anything and secondly, that prank was better than what Tom had in plan for Avery. Tom still doesn't know that violence is not the answer." Harry commented.

"I wasn't going to use violence."

Everyone looked at Tom dubiously.

"I don't _always_ use violence."

Silence

"_I don't."_ Tom said getting irritated once again.

"The important thing is that _you_ believe that you don't." Alphard said to the irate Gryffindor.

* * *

**Wednesday November 20, 1940**

Harry woke to someone calling his name.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

He looked up as someone placed his glasses over his eyes. As the world came into focus and he saw Alphard smiling down at him. Harry went up and captured Alphard into a long tenderly kiss. Today was a cold day, but most importantly, today was Alphard Black's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Alphard." Harry said as he started to nuzzle and kiss on Alphard's neck.

"I always thought there was more to you than what you told me." Alphard said as he curled up on Harry's chest. "There was always some underlying energy of something that I could feel when I touched you, something that just made me want you. Now you're all mine."

"Am I?" Harry asked loving the little sparks that he felt when Alphard's fingertips touched his skin.

"Can we not go to class today?" Alphard asked as he let his fingers trace along Harry's cheek before he ran it through the unruly sky blue hair with a small smile on his face. Alphard already knew what Harry's answer was going to be.

"I would agree not to go, but you don't have an older brother that is more than willing to drag you off the bed kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, that day did suck. I swore Tom was going to curse me to."

"I already know everything there is to know about Muggle Studies, I was raised by muggles!" Harry sighed and sat up.

"Harry, have you ever thought about telling Ignatius the truth? You know, he's our friend to."

"I don't want a lot of people knowing."

"But Ignatius—"

"Has a twin brother that hates me. If Ignatius accidently let something slip…"

"Just think about it will you. I don't want your knowledge to be jeopardized either, but I know that you can trust Ignatius. Did you know him to be untrustworthy in your future?"

"No. Ignatius and his wife Lucretia did not have any children, but they had many niece and nephews."

"He marries _Lucretia_?" Alphard whispered.

"Yup and their niece even names one of her children after Ignatius. She was like a mother to me actually." Harry said remembering Mrs. Weasley.

"What's her name?"

"Molly, Molly Weasley."

"_A Weasley!"_

"Shut up!"

"Hey, what are you two jabbering on about? I was trying to sleep." Ignatius asked the two boys, opening their curtain more to see them.

"Your future."

"_Alphard!"_

"What?"

"What are you two knuckle heads talking about?" Ignatius asked standing up and stretching.

"It's not my secret to tell." Alphard said rolling his eyes and getting out of Harry's bed.

"A secret?" Ignatius asked Harry curiously.

"Yes and I don't want to be overheard by Avery and Nott whom I _know_ are pretending to be sleeping." Harry said getting out of his bed as well.

"Oh… okay, well," Ignatius looked back at Avery and Nott whom were getting up off their bed, having been pointed out being awake and whispered in Harry's ear, "any pranks on Avery and Nott today?"

Harry smiled. Both he, Alphard, Charlus and Tom had been pulling pranks on the boys. Ignatius did not want to be part of it, _most of the time_. Of course the Professors _knew_ it was them, but they could never prove it because there was no proof and Harry made sure to use higher year spell and to cover up their tracks. He kept Alphard and Ignatius out of it sometimes so that there wouldn't be no proof and that if their wands were to be checked, that there would be no trace of the magic. Harry knew how to cover up his magic, but not anybody else, that's why he did most of the magic when it came to the pranking, and of course Tom could do some of it wandlessly. Harry had made slugs come out of Avery and Nott's mouth in honor of Ron Weasley, made their tongue grow twice their size with the left over tongue toffee that Harry still had from the Weasley twins, and in honor of his Dad James, had them hanging upside down for hours without anybody knowing.

Harry had stopped with the pranks two days ago, but in honor of Alphard's birthday, Harry was willing to do one more prank.

Harry whispered back in Ignatius ear. "Every time a Professor calls their names, I jinxed them to say 'I wet myself', 'I'm afraid of the dark', 'I sleep with a teddy bear,' 'I hate Slytherin', and 'Gryffindor's rule and Slytherin's drool.' that should totally get their ass kicked by our house."

Ignatius just smiled and shook his head negatively.

* * *

"Hey, Tom, you awake?"

"No."

"C'mon Tom, you awake or not?"

"Charlus, if I were asleep I'd hardly be answering now would I?"

"I just didn't want to wake you, that's all."

"I am not even going to comment on that display of logic, Charlus!"

"Sorry."

"Mumph."

"Anyway, I was thinking….."

"Do you have to? Right now? It's in the middle of the bloody morning?"

"This is important, Tom."

"Alright then. I'm up. I'm listening. This better be good."

"Well I was just wondering…"

"You're asking my advice, aren't you?"

"Tom, please, this is hard enough."

"Charlus, I swear if you do not say something intelligent in the next five seconds I am going to come over there and thump you."

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on! I am just trying to think of the best way to say this. I'll say it straight out. Do you think Dorea would really go out with me?"

"Dorea Black?"

"Yes."

"Go out with you?"

"Yes."

"Not a chance."

"You're a jerk! I'm trying to be _serious_ here!"

"Charlus?"

"What Conall?"

"Are you in love with Dorea?"

"Bloody hell."

"Because, if you are, I just want to say that I think you would be perfect together. All that fighting, all that teasing, I knew it was just sexual tension."

"Conall!"

"Dorea is going out with Livius MacDermott. If you really like her Charlus, you have to prove it." Tom said sitting up and stretching.

Once Tom made his way out of the Gryffindor Common room with Minerva, Charlus, and Conall, he made his way down the steps and walked down the flight of steps only to slow his pace on the fifth floor as he got distracted by a group of higher year Slytherins that were talking excitedly about something. Tom was only able to catch some snippets of what the little huddle of older pupils were saying.

"…Father says…found more information…Salazar…hidden Chamber…"

"Yes, I heard…uncle…Chamber of Secrets…Slytherin's heir…"

Tom frowned and tried desperately to make sense of what he was hearing, but the students were talking too quietly for him to hear.

"Tom, stop dragging your feet, I'm hungry!" Charlus called out to him, now on the fourth floor.

"You're always hungry." Conall said to Charlus walking on.

The huddled Slytherin's walked away still talking amongst their selves when they noticed that there were more students walking along.

"Tom?" Minerva asked walking back up to him. Tom shook his head negatively and smiled at Minerva. "Sorry, I was just distracted."

"Come on, I'm sure Harry is already eating breakfast."

Harry was sitting with the Gryffindors in the Great Hall along with Alphard and Ignatius. Breakfast had just begun on this cold day. Harry was happy to see that Hagrid had finally found a friend to talk to, even if it just was one person. The food had just appeared when he saw Tom, Charlus, Minerva, and Conall sit down at the opposite end of then table with him.

"Happy Birthday Al." Dorea had came up behind Alphard and sat next to him along with Lucretia.

"Thanks Dori."

"You're thirteen today!" Lucretia said happily.

"Harry, how do you feel about dating an older man?" Conall asked Harry teasingly.

Harry laughed. "The best feeling in the world is when the person you like likes you back."

"I _like,_ like you, Harry. There is a difference."

"You two aren't going to kiss in front of me are you?" Tom asked frowning.

"Shut up, Tom." Minerva said playfully pushing him.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Alphard went up and kissed Harry genteelly on the lips. Alphard's kisses were always sweet, but this one was really charming.

Charlus not very convincingly pretended to gag.

"Aww." Dorisa came to sit at the table along with Myrtle and Eileen.

Tom sighed out loud and continued to eat his breakfast. Harry tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Dorea?" Charlus asked the girl, he didn't greet Dorisa yet. Charlus mind seemed to go straight to Dorea.

"I'm eating breakfast, Charlus." Dorea said not looking up at him.

"Not with your boyfriend I see." Charlus commented.

"Livius is sick today."

"So than why don't you go sit at the Slytherin table then?" Charlus asked, on the verge of sounding rude.

"Because my friends are sitting here, Charlus, _is there a problem_?" Dorea snapped at him.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Minerva said clapping her hands together.

"You two should really just kiss and get it over with." Conall said, earning a hit in the stomach from Charlus elbow.

"I would never kiss that low life."

"As if you could, I would _never_ give you the time of day."

"_You would never give any girl that was a Slytherin the time of day!"_

"Don't be stupid! The only Slytherin girl I could ever want is _you!_"

Both Charlus and Dorea blushed at that declaration that Charlus had made.

"Awkward." Alphard coughed.

"I have to go." Dorea said getting up and leaving.

Everybody looked at Charlus.

"What?"

"Charlus, go after her." Harry said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"No. I shouldn't have said that." Charlus said looking down at his empty plate.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered to himself.

"What ever happened to 'hey, I like you a lot.'?" Ignatius asked Charlus.

"Shut up."

"Well you do, don't you?" Myrtle asked Charlus confused. Eileen nudged Myrtle to shut her up.

Dorisa seemed to be upset about Charlus claim.

"_No!_ I don't know! I don't want to talk about it!"

"You like her, you don't like her, she likes you, and then she doesn't like you. This game really turns you two on doesn't it?"

"Conall. Shut. Up." Charlus said covering his face with his hands.

"Merlin, Charlus, stop your bitching and just ask her out," Dorisa said surprising everyone, "You and Dorea are really pissing me off and I'm sure I'm not the only one that feels that way. Just do us all a favor and go after her will you?" Dorisa got up from her seat and went to sit at her table; both Eileen and Myrtle went after her.

"Well theirs your answer for ya, mate. Get going, you have my blessing." Alphard said to Charlus as everyone watched Charlus get up and leave out of the Great Hall.

"Anyway," Ignatius said helping himself to some scrambled eggs, "Harry, you should come over to my house for the holidays."

"No, he's not." Tom said immediately.

"I hate Herbology," Alphard Black complained, as the group came close to the class. "It's pointless. It's not like I'm going to be a freaking planter!"

"I think you mean farmer," Conall corrected him.

"I still hate Herbology," Alphard said scrunching up his face. "It's pointless. It's basically common sense! Wear gloves when using mandrakes. Don't forget to put earmuffs on so that your ears don't freaking fall off."

"Al, I know you hate Herbology, but don't take it out on us," Ignatius said.

"Shut up Iggy." Alphard said walking on ahead the Greenhouse, annoyed.

"Anyway, moving on, where should we have this surprise birthday party?" Ignatius asked Harry and the others.

"Well Julius already volunteered to let me use his second home he uses when he lives in England. It's not really big, but it'll do."

"Will Julius be supervising us?" Tom asked.

"No, we have the place all to ourselves. We should go there straight away after classes. Or you could get Albus to give us a pass or something; he _is_ your Godfather after all." Harry said to Tom whom for some reason turned red in embarrassment.

"Does Julius have a permanent home?" Lucretia asked.

"He said he would have one by summer time. Ok so, how about Tom, Minerva, and Lucretia go with me to get decorations set up. The cake is already done. Ignatius, Dorea and Conall can stay here and keep Alphard busy so he doesn't get suspicious. Then after decorations are done, I'll come back to the castle and relieve you guys of Alphard while you head to Julius place. It sounds very confusing when I say it out loud."

"Yes it does, but it sounds fun to. I get to see a vampire's home." Ignatius exclaimed.

* * *

Alphard actually did a double take when both Charlus and Dorea yelled, "SURPRISE!" and threw a fistful of confetti in his face. As Alphard was occupied with gazing at Charlus and Dorea holding hands, Harry brought out from the little kitchenette a cake. It wasn't your standard cake either. It was the type of cake that Alphard was definitely going to want to eat more than once. It was a Died-and-Gone-to-Heaven Chocolate three layer cake with strawberries and chocolate chips decorated all over the cake. Ignatius put a golden plastic crown on top of Alphard's head, and he evidently didn't like it one bit.

"Let's celebrate! Woo!" Conall said clapping his hands. Alphard walked over to the group and saw the streamers and balloons in the little house; he pulled out one of the balloons and looked at it. Somebody wrote 'Alphard is an ugly dork' one of the balloons which suspiciously looked like Tom's hand writing.

Harry plopped the cake onto the table and lit the thirteen candles in the middle of it. "Happy Birthday Alphard!" he exclaimed. And then, he started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Alphard would have been embarrassed, but he couldn't think because he realized that Harry wasn't the only one singing. Everybody was singing, Ignatius, Dorea, Lucretia, Charlus, Tom, Minerva, Conall, and surprisingly Dorisa. Alphard was never the person that could say that he had actually family, let alone friends that cared about his birthday. The feeling was exhilarating. Alphard felt when Harry nudged him and said, "Al, blow out the candle before wax gets all over the cake."

Alphard hastily tore his eyes away from his friends and his boyfriend and blew out the candle, gaining a smile from Harry. Harry then cut a few pieces and passed them out. The cake, it was amazing. It was like chocolate heaven, absolutely stunning it was.

Harry just sat there and admired Alphard as he ate his cake without a fork. He just took a handful of cake and shoved it in his mouth.

Harry snickered.

"What's so funny?" Alphard asked with a mouthful of cake.

"... nothing..." Harry said still snickering.

"Whatever," Alphard said still with cake in his mouth, "Har?" he said around a mouthful making both Tom and Minerva cringe watching him. Harry had simply rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for this delicious cake, mate. Did you make this? It tastes like you made it and I've had some of your cooking before to know."

"Harry you can cook?" Minerva asked surprised. As was Dorea, Lucretia, and Dorisa.

"Well yeah. My aunt and uncle taught me…" Harry said fabricating his story somewhat.

Tom frowned listening.

"How old were you?" Dorisa asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, really. I just like cooking." Harry said shrugging it off.

Alphard sensing that Harry was not comfortable with the conversation changed the subject. "PRESENTS!"

Alphard rolled his eyes as Harry made him get out of the chair and sit on the bed as he produced a rather medium sized box wrapped in black wrapping paper and a few more small boxes with presents. "Open them," Harry commanded as he and his friends dragged over chairs to sit and watch Alphard open the gifts.

Alphard went for the box first. He tore away the paper to find a cardboard box and when he opened that one…

"Uh," Alphard laughed looking at the black object, "What is a Game Boy Advance?" It was the most interesting thing that Alphard had ever seen.

"You won't find anything like this, Al. It's a muggle electronic game, but I remolded it a bit. Theirs already a game with it called Super Mario Advance. Just try it, you'll like it, I already have it ready for you to play." (**A/N** to you picky reviewers...Harry brought it from his future to keep himself occupied)

"Show me later tonight, it looks really cool, thanks Har-bear."

Tom then gave Alphard his present. Upon opening the parcel, Alphard discovered some kind of spherical object.

"It's a smoke device," Tom informed Alphard. "You use it to escape from guarded areas. You throw it on the ground, and smoke comes out, so you can slip away unseen."

"Wicked, this will definitely come in handy. Thanks Thomas."

"It's Tom." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Aww… Tom cares."

"No."

"Uh-huh." Alphard said slyly.

"Nah-uh." Tom said lazily folding his arms to his chest.

"Don't you Nah-uh my uh-huh, Tom."

"Tom I think you've been pulled into the weirdness and you should stop talking while you're ahead. Al can go on forever with this." Harry said to Tom smiling.

"I got you a record. Do you mind if we play it? I think we should listen to some music." Conall said putting the record on the record player that was sitting on the wooden brown dresser. The record read 'Scrub Me Mama (With A Boogie Beat)' (**A/N** Jazz version 1940! Pop version was made in 1941! To you picky people that have to point things out.)

"Come and dance with me in this little crawl space," Conall said to Dorisa making her laugh as he pulled her up from her chair to dance on the space that had.

Everybody followed suite after Conall and Dorisa. Harry watched as Charlus twirled around a couple of times and Dorea could not help but to laugh. He was behaving so unlike himself, but nevertheless, she enjoyed this change.

"They look so happy," Harry told Alphard, as they continued to dance to the upbeat music.

"Who? Dorea and Charlus? Yeah, they do," Alphard replied looking at the two. "Weird right? They'll break up tomorrow though."

"Al!" Harry hissed at him.

"What? They'll get back together the next day after that and then they'll break up again. It'll continue like that for the rest of the school year."

Harry could help but laugh. "Happy birthday, Alphard." Harry leaned forward and kissed Alphard on the lips. Harry's hair turned sky blue during the kiss.

"The best present by far." Alphard whispered to Harry when they drew apart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Harry brought the (gameboy) with him from his future. Okay, so please don't send me a message about it. Thanks for waiting! I got tired so, I'm sorry there wasn't more. I'm done. Thanks for reading! Love you guys.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to: **SSS – Severus Snape Supporter, biblioholic, animegirl1994, 1sunfun, Ivanoma, DemonKittyAngel, Jen103, Sweet Smiles, enchanted nightingale, hitorisuko, RRW, udi-chan, Peirl, itachisgurl93, wandamarie, Lientjuhh, Will-I-Am Walker

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something...Of course, he might have crawled up into the airing cupboard and died...But I mustn't get my hopes up...

_**- Sirius Black**_

As Harry rushed through the hallways, he received many glares form teachers for being out of class. Little did they know, however, that he had already been dismissed by Professor Flamel.

**Earlier:**

Harry woke up on Friday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight. It was hard to wake up so early in the morning. But, somehow, Harry and the rest of his housemates made it up.

When Harry and Alphard were finished dressing, they were just waiting on Ignatius whom was taking his time in the bathroom. Of course they were visited by Avery and Nott whom were still upset with the pranks that Harry and his friends had pulled on them.

"All right, here's how this day is going to work," Avery said flexing his knuckles as he and Nott came face to face with Harry and Alphard, "you can beg for mercy on your belly, lick the bottom of my shoes, or take a beating."

"You must pick at least two," Nott cut in, "But... if you pick three, you get a pass for the next two weeks. That's your best value. There is no Malfoy or any of your flunkies to help you now."

Both Harry and Alphard looked at each other for a second before they both punched both Sltherins in the face (Harry punched Avery and Alphard punched Nott), knocking them out.

"Let's shave their eyebrows and glued them back on so that they look permanently surprised!" Alphard suggested.

"You ready?" Harry asked Ignatius once he came out the bathroom.

"Uh… yeah I suppose so." Ignatius replied back, looking at both Avery and Nott on the floor. Ignatius looked on curiously as Alphard was messing with their face.

"Good, I could use some bacon right now." Alphard replied, walking out the room, but not before stepping on Nott's stomach on his way out.

"So I've done the math in my head," Tom said coming up behind Harry as they headed towards the Slytherin table, "It turns out, every 17.4 breakfast, lunch, and dinners, we have at the Slytherin table, we actually have a pleasant meal together."

"That's wonderful news, nerd." Alphard said sitting down and making himself a plate. "Hey, what am I thinking?"

Tom glared at Alphard. "I'm smart, not psychic."

"You're doing that more and more." Charlus commented.

"Doing what?"

"That brain thing. Are you just going to keep getting smarter?"

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked as his right eyebrow roused.

"Well can you tone it down a little bit? Cause I can't keep up with all these butt-kicking."

"Charlus, what _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, at least twice a day I have to jinx or hex some kid for calling you a freak. Honestly! It's exhausting."

"You beat up students because they call me a freak?"

"Not just me, Harry to. Well the last kid? He was a weirdo anyways. He was in _no_ position to throw out names."

"Can you understand dogs?" Myrtle came and sat next to Harry at the Slytherin table along with Tom, Charlus, and Minerva. Of course Charlus and Dorea were arguing with each other, _again_.

"…no one understands. Even you and you're supposed to be my girlfriend and you don't even care."

"And yet you keep talking." Dorea replied back, smiling when Charlus scowled at her.

Tom rolled his eyes at Myrtle. "No."

Myrtle smiled. "I can understand dogs."

Alphard covered his face with both of his hands while the other Gryffindors at the Slytherin table were trying not to laugh.

"That's a good skill to have actually. How do you learn it?" Charlus asked Myrtle seriously.

"Charlus," Ignatius shook his head no, "just eat your breakfast."

* * *

Everybody made their way in to the Greenhouse Three.

"Now I assume everyone knows the basic pruning technique for Shrivelfig?" Professor Berry asked looking around the class expectantly once class started.

When Professor Berry saw that there were only a few people that nodded, he sighed.

"Who can tell me what is a Shrivelfig?"

Three Slytherins, including Harry and Ignatius raised there hands along with five Gryffindors including Tom.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"A Shrivelfig is a magical plant that originated in Abyssinia. When skinned, the liquid inside the plant, which is purple in color, it's used as an ingredient in the Shrinking Solution, just as the "shrivel" in the plant's name would seem to suggest, and the Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"That is very descriptive Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor," Some of the Slytherins rolled their eyes, "Alright I want you all to separate into groups of three." Professor Berry instructed.

Alphard looked at Harry wondering if he knew how to prune them.

"Do you know how?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Harry nodded grinning and picking up the tools he needed.

"So the three of us, it is." Ignatius replied stretching.

"Okay, you have to be sure to only prune the dead leaves." Alphard said reading the contents of what the book said about the plant.

Harry got started on cutting the sticks and leaves out of the way, seeing that Harry knew what he was doing, Ignatius edged his stool closer to the plant to get a better look at it.

"Boys should grow up." Dorea said when she noticed how smugly Charlus was staring at Livius. Dorea was in her group with Lucretia next to Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius.

"Yeah, and dogs should stop licking themselves. It's not going to happen anytime soon." Lucretia said to Dorea.

With the Gryffindor's two tables down other side. "So because I'm smart, I'm the freak show?" Tom was ranting to Charlus as Conall was pruning the Shrivelfig.

"Maybe everybody is wondering why you're not in Ravenclaw." Charlus said shrugging his shoulders. Charlus was watching Dorea on the Slytherin side; she was partnered with Lucretia and some other Slytherin girl that he didn't know about. Charlus also looked on to Livius smugly, but Livius failed to notice Charlus staring at him.

"People are so weird in general anyways, who cares." Conall commented.

"Some are weird. Some are just astonishingly self-centered and deceitful." Tom commented back.

"Our classmate's life is so boring that they have to invent stuff to be upset about." Conall replied making Tom smiled a little bit.

"Look, Tom. Some people are born book-smart like you and Harry, more you though, I think Harry is a special circumstance," Charlus kept going before Conall could inquire about the 'special circumstance,' "_Anyway_, others are born crafty and street-smart. I, I'm afraid, am neither of these things. So just be happy with what you got." Charlus said folding his arms on the table.

"You're smart, Charlus, you're just more… what the word I'm thinking of is…?" Conall started thinking.

"You are highly intellectual, Charlus," Tom said, "You just use your brain in a different logical stance than what other people do. You have an uncanny ability to see both sides of a problem or puzzle than of what Harry and I do. That's what makes you smart."

"Thanks, Tom." Charlus said smiling happily.

"Don't mention it, _ever_. I don't want people to think I'm soft." Tom said making both Charlus and Conall laugh.

* * *

**Charms**

"Why do I have to be the one that gets hit with that spell _every single time_? This is a group activity, were supposed to take turns." Harry said glaring at his friends half heartedly.

"Rictusempra." Ignatius said pointing his wand at Harry as silver, red, and pink light came out of his wand. The spell only made Harry collapse to the ground, without any laughter coming from Harry's mouth.

"Give me a warning next time would you?" Harry said standing back up.

"You already know how to perform the spell, Harry. You don't need any practice, you're an expert. _Rictusempra!_"

Harry did not fall backwards this time, but he did feel a slight tickle, but not to the spells full effect.

"Why is it that you catch on so fast to spells, Harry? _Rictusempra!" _Once again Harry was thrown backwards, with very little tickle effect.

"Harry's from the future." Alphard replied.

"Al!" Harry scolded the boy standing back up.

Ignatius just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say mate."

"You're scared of taking chances." Alphard said to Harry.

"I take chances all the time. It's one of my worst qualities actually."

"Harry, do you value Ignatius friendship more than your moral responsibilities."

"Alphard, were in a classroom filled with fifteen other students you _moron_." Harry snapped at Alphard, feeling annoyed with his boyfriend for bringing it up.

"Don't call me a moron!" Alphard snapped back at Harry.

"Then stop acting like one! I told you I would tell Ignatius in my own time, stop rushing me, especially in a classroom full of people that can overhear us!" Of course nobody was paying attention to them; it was merely the principle of it.

Ignatius looked between Alphard whom looked hurt and offended by Harry's words, and Harry whom looked annoyed and anxious at his predicament. Ignatius eyes finally rested on Harry. "You're really from the future?" Ignatius whispered to Harry astonished.

"I'm sure Alphard will love to tell you all about it. Then I'm sure the whole student body will know by the end of the day."

"Where are you going?" Alphard asked Harry as he watched Harry grab his book bag.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?"

"Pick one." Harry said walking out the door fifteen minutes before the bell rang; Harry didn't even stop as Professor O'Bryne called his name to come back.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. Harry did value Alphard's opinion, there was just a time and place to do these things and Harry felt now, in class, was definitely _not_ the time and place. Alphard was more than likely pissed off with him right now.

"…stop giving me things that fall apart! Harry?" Charlus looked at Harry confused when he saw his brother leaned up against the wall beside the Transfiguration door. The bell had rung ending their class for the day.

"Come on. I don't want to be late for lunch," said Tom taking Harry's silence as he didn't want to talk about it.

Charlus put his left arm around Harry's shoulders as he started to walk with Harry. "Harry, I don't know what's going on, but maybe I can help. Would you like me to kill someone for you?"

"Harry, just tell Charlus what's the problem, because you know he's just going to keep nagging you."

"My boyfriend is Alphard Black, _that's_ the problem." Harry said sighing once again.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Tom asked sounding a bit too happy about the idea of that happening.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Tom. "Alphard told Ignatius about me being from the future."

"He said it right in class? Did anybody hear him?" Charlus asked concerned.

"I don't think so. Everybody was distracted practicing spells."

"Your boyfriend is a moron." Tom replied.

"There is a time and place, you know?" Charlus added frowning.

Harry shrugged, "I guess I've been keeping Ignatius in the dark for to long, he is my best friend to, but his brother—"

"Is a pompous jerk and could possibly tell everybody if he ever found out." Charlus finished, now folding his arms to his chest.

"Alphard is a moron." Tom repeated again.

"I called him that to; I overreacted and left in the middle of class."

"You're a moron," Tom said to Harry, "don't leave class over that. It's called silent treatment."

"And it works so well for you." Harry added to an eye rolling Tom as they made it into the Great Hall, where the other students were just beginning lunch. Harry saw that Alphard and Ignatius were seated at the Slytherin table, whispering to each other. Tom led them to the Gryffindor table.

Tom and Charlus took their seats across from Harry and Minerva (Minerva was chatting with Pomona eating her lunch).

"Hello Minnie, hey Pomona." Harry greeted the third year and her Huffelpuff friend.

"Hey Harry." Both girls greeted Harry at the same time.

"Tom, have you had your Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet?" Minerva asked.

"I will after lunch." Tom answered.

"Are your eggs intact?" Pomona asked them sheepishly.

"What colors are they?" Minerva asked excitedly.

Tom pulled out his egg which he had tied in a little brown pouch. Of course the egg had gotten bigger like everybody else, about four inches taller. Tom's egg was black.

"I'm not sure if that's a good sign, Tom." Minerva said looking at Tom's egg.

"It's as black as his soul." Dorea said jokingly as she came to sit on the other side of Harry.

"Funny." Tom said lazily as he put his egg back into its pouch.

"My egg is bright pink, it's embarrassing." Charlus said.

"Didn't you read your text?" Minerva rolled her eyes at Charlus blank stare, "The color of your egg is based on your aurora. Your egg being bright pink means loving, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, and compassion. It can also indicate clairaudience."

"Well apart from making me want to gag, what does clairaudience mean?"

"It's a form of extra-sensory perception, the existence of paranormal and psychic abilities."

"Weird."

"What about yours, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Emerald green."

"Emerald green is a healer and also a love-centered person." Dorea said to Harry.

"Of course I don't know how emerald green clashes with Alphard's yellow."

"It's like dealing with a child basically on Harry's part." Tom commented.

"Well Harry's _not_ that delightful himself."

"Dorea just spit it out. You think I overreacted on the argument I had with Alphard."

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."

"So… you're okay with what I did?" Harry asked confused.

"Boys." Dorea said shaking her head negatively. "Just get over it, what's done is done. Cool off or whatever you need to do or kick Alphard's ass, whatever makes you happy."

Afterwards, the group headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The room was nearly filled by the time they got there.

"Ignatius," Dorea said to him as Harry tried to join his brothers at the Gryffindor side of the room, but Dorea pulled him towards her, "why haven't you asked Lucretia out?" Lucretia had not walked into the classroom yet.

"Lucy would never go out with me. She's smart, she's cool, she's pretty, and if we went out together it would make me happy, so therefore, it will never happen. I'm destined to be the most miserable person on earth!" Ignatius exclaimed as Dorea pushed Harry in the same row with Alphard and Ignatius.

"Don't be silly, Lucretia likes you. Just like Alphard likes Harry." Dorea said sitting behind the boys.

"So, you know." Harry said to Ignatius changing the subject.

"Yeah… I'm not going to tell anybody Harry, especially my brother. It's not like he pays attention to me anyway. You're my friend, my only friend anyway besides Alphard. I would never betray that trust. You're a fool if you thought I would do otherwise."

"I can't help it. It's a habit by now." Harry said jokingly.

"Hey guys." Lucretia came to sit with Dorea.

Ignatius blushed before saying hello back.

"So… Am I going to be ignored for the rest of the afternoon?" Alphard asked Harry.

"Yes, pretty much." Harry replied back to Alphard just as Professor Flamel walked into the classroom.

"Today is the day that your eggs hatch!" Professor Flamel said clapping his hands together. "I want everybody to bring out their eggs and place them on top of your desk." Professor Flamel walked around the classroom as everybody did as they were told.

"I'm going to give you students the spell that opens your egg. Now before I do so, I must say that every person will get a automatic fail if their egg is nothing but a puddle of goo. The spell is 'Aperire'; just tap your wand softly on your egg."

"Aperire." Harry said tapping his emerald green egg along with the rest of the class.

There was a lot of 'eww' going on, mostly from the Slytherin side. Harry assumed that their eggs had turned into goo.

When Harry's egg opened, he was disappointed to see nothing but dust held in side.

"Tough luck mate, at least it wasn't goo." Alphard said playing with a yellow puffskein that hatched out of his egg along with Ignatius, his was blue.

Harry was about to reply back, but he heard a small chirping sound coming from the dust in his egg. The dust started to turn gold and sparkle. Then a beck popped out of the golden dust along with it's head and body.

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up at his Professor and noticed that his egg had attracted everybody's attention, "That there is a Phoenix." Professor Flamel said astonished.

Harry eyes got wide as he looked back at the bird, it was so small. It had sparkly blue with white and silver plumage feathers, pure white tail and a white beak.

**Present…**

Harry ran up the stairs to his dorm room. Harry didn't want to harm or scar the Phoenix, well his Phoenix, so he had tried to figure out a way for the bird to get in his room and somehow the baby Phoenix understood his thoughts for it had vanished into thin air. Harry was now checking to see if his suspicions were confirmed, that the baby Phoenix had went into his dorm room.

And sure enough, Harry could hear the chirping sounds of the Phoenix. Harry went to his bed and saw the baby Phoenix sitting there, flapping its wings.

"I have to think of name for you, don't I?" Harry asked out loud. Harry put his hands out and cupped the Phoenix into his hands.

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"_I'm a boy."_ Harry almost dropped the Phoenix when he heard those words in his head.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked out loud.

"_I'm a boy."_ The baby Phoenix repeated in Harry's head.

"Erm… okay." Harry said a tiny bit freaked out.

The baby Phoenix just chirped, sitting on Harry's hand.

"Just give me a yes or no at the names that you would like for yourself." Harry said.

"Alvis?"

"_No."_

"Argus?"

"_No."_

"Felix?"

"_No."_

"Castor?"

"_No."_

"Belarus?"

"_No."_

"Crius?"

"_No."_

"Thor?"

"_No."_

"You know how to say yes don't you?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay, how about, Eros?"

"_No."_

"Caesar?"

"_No."_

"Robin."

"_No."_

"Erebus."

"_No."_

"Joxer." Harry was now just picking plain random names.

"_Yes."_

"What? I was joking!"

"_Joxer."_

"Joxer the Phoenix it is."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so I got 800 ppl liking my story, but out of the 800 like only 10 or so reviewed, which sucks. And okay, I was totally going to not update _**'ever'**_ because of this _one_ reviewer 'Technicolourful'. She really hated my story and posted as such. I was just like wow, really? You're really going out of your way to tell me how much you disliked it? And I was going to message her back, but then I was like forget that b****. Whatever, she's not going to ruin my fun! So I updated. I'm sorry about the Gameboy confusion, Harry brought it with him from his future. He brought a lot of things actually with him in his backpack, not just clothes. Okay, so thanks for reading, maybe I'll update again, I suppose if I don't get another reviewer bringing me down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks, Love you guys!:**Mordanyes, Alec McDowell, Thunderbird0106, goku, hitorisuko, bunnykitune, FairAris, xHikaru, Will-I-Am Walker, Zlatka, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, RainSeaker, potterinu, cutenesslover, Lientjuhh, StunningSpellRocks2345, SSS – Severus Snape Supporter, animegirl1994, enchanted nightingale, therhoda, GreenAndSilverPrincess, willow's pen, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Xx Kiamii xX, B.T. Nagomo, Isaac Prewett, DemonKittyAngel, itachisgurl93, I-Y-T-Y, Lord Hadrian Black, gwendel, babu'sbff, MysweetAngel, Kanglin, Niebo, booksquirt, Jen103, futilelives, griffin blackwood, ej-83, Goldenfightergirl, biblioholic, Dune-June, Geek, no name person, Violent Laven, giff4088, Rhythm15, LoveCherrySnow, LaughingAngelsGibberish, RRW, torpidxXR., Oreocookie, JWOHPfan, wandamarie, stupid thing, when spells go wrong, peasant-of-shadowland, BleachedShadow, HipMoonGuru, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, udi-chan, calileane, Raine Haruto, Calecus, J.F.C. Booker10, KAREE, Someone's Ghost, T'Ksen, JennLD, mishap, Persea15, In The Mix, Aki WildQueen, serenitywaves, Vaughn Tyler, Emanuel Black

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

**No Beta Ever**

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

_- Lifehouse_

**December**

"What do you mean they were called away on business? Constantine can't do this to me!"

"And it's so nice to see _you_, too, Marlene." Valerie responded dryly to her sister. "After all this time, how can I be so lucky?"

Marlene Malfoy, soon to be Marlene Maximilian, had the same features of her brother Constantine. She had long curly blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Marlene's son went to school in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"You think this is funny, Valerie? Constantine must be out of his mind- does he really expect me to leave my son here with _you_ till he gets back? Why didn't he owl me?"

"He did, but you already left. And you're absolutely right - we both know how crazy Constantine can be. Well, it was great seeing you. I'll just show you out-"

"But I don't have anyone else to leave my son with! And I've got to get back to Tokyo!"

"Gone through all your friends, huh? Down to last, desperate measures?"

"Valerie I'm on my way to get married! I can't take Pyrrhos with me on my honeymoon!"

"Especially when husband- wait, what is it now? Number four? Five? Gosh, it's so hard to keep up with your weddings, Marlene! Anyway especially when this husband doesn't particularly like the idea of having a kid around- isn't that what Constantine told me? Hey, Sis, you don't have to explain anything to me. Why should I care if you want to dump him and fly off to your rendezvous?"

"Are you sure Constantine said he'd only be gone for a few days?" Marlene Malfoy broke in, as if she hadn't heard a word Valerie had said. "Well, I suppose if it's just for a few days-"

"Hey, please don't consider _me_ in all this. After all, _I_ don't have plans- my life is _totally_ at your beck and call-"

"Don't be sarcastic, Valerie, that's so like you. I don't have time to argue. I have to get going."Valerie sighed and walked out her living room, her sister following after her.

"Sure you do. Forgive _me_ for interfering with _your_ busy schedule. Where's the kid?"

"His name is Pyrrhos Gerulf Delacour."

"From husband number...?"

"Pyrrhos is thirteen. He's a very sweet, lovable young man."

"Yeah? Just like his mom and Uncle Constantine, huh?"

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express...**

"I'm being _serious _here! _That thing_-!"

"_Her_ name is Nagini and she's my pet." Tom said glaring at Alphard.

"Fine whatever, but why does your _pet_, have to stare at me like it wants to _kill_ me? You think I don't notice it, but I do! You hatched an evil snake. I can't believe you got a _'Acceptable'_ for it."

"Trust me, that's a _'Dreadful'_ in Tom's eyes." Minerva joked.

"Nagini is not evil. You don't have a problem with my other pet snake or Harry's."

"That's because they are garden snakes and those two particular snakes don't look at me like I'm something to eat. Besides, that snake-"

"Nagini-"

"...is going to grow and get bigger and venomous. That's what python's do, especially the magical ones."

"Nagini is just a baby, she's not dangerous." Tom said defending his pet snake which was curled around his neck.

'_Can I bite him now master? He smells soo good...' _Nagini hissed in Tom's ear.

"What did it say? I _know_ it said something about me because your smiling!"

Tom didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes.

Alphard started to say something else, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Alphard, drop it. I don't want hear anymore bickering about Tom's pet snake during the whole train ride back home." Harry said feeling annoyed that he could not prevent Nagini from existing.

It was unknown when, where or how Lord Voldemort encountered Nagini but she became his magical familiar and the only living creature, apart from himself, that Voldemort cared about. Since he liked to possess snakes it is possible that the Dark Lord found Nagini whilst he was in Albania after attempting to kill Harry.

Harry was sitting in the compartment with Tom, Charlus, Alphard, Ignatius, Minerva, Dorea, and Conall.

"Harry! _His snake-_"

"Nagini!" Tom said once again, his voice raising in annoyance.

"... tried to eat your baby phoenix!"

"Nagini was just curious, she won't ever do it again. I already apologized for that!" Tom snapped at Alphard. Both Tom and Alphard were sitting across from each other.

"Joxer has many defensive powers, even for a baby. Nagini was lucky that she didn't get purified." Harry commented, sighing and looking at the snowy scenery through the window.

"Where is Joxer anyway? Did you not want him in the same compartment as Tom's snake?" Ignatius asked Harry jokingly. Tom glared at Ignatius and folded his arms to his chest.

"He's with Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?" Charlus asked confused.

"Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix to! Fawkes right?" Conall asked.

"Yeah. Joxer likes playing with Fawkes. I couldn't tear him apart from Fawkes once it was time to leave. Dumbledore said that Joxer would know where I was whenever Joxer wanted to return to me." Harry replied.

"Harry, I know I have asked you this a thousands of times, but, why the name Joxer?" Minerva asked Harry.

"Joxer just had to choose the name that I thought was the least appealing. I was not serious when I suggested that name."

"What does it mean?" Dorea asked snacking on a white chocolate peppermint toad.

"Erm... well... I'm not entirely sure. It was literally a random name I heard somewhere and it just stuck with me I guess. I think the name was based on a comedian."

"I don't know, I just feel like a phoenix, a very, very, _very_, rare bird, should have a majestic name, Harry." Minerva said.

"Well tell that to him!" Harry said exasperated and than he just shrugged his shoulders. "He loves that name. He won't go by any other name but Joxer."

"And poor Lucretia and me, all we got were baby turtles. I gave mine away to Myrtle." Dorea said bringing out her book to read.

"Well at least you two got a passing grade, it was better than a 'Acceptable'. No offense Tom."

"Whatever."

"Hey! Ignatius and I got an _'Acceptable'_ as well you know!" Alphard exclaimed.

"Whatever," Charlus said repeating Tom's words, "I got an _'Outstanding'_, so there." Charlus said proudly.

"Are we going to go through this again? I thought your boasting days were over." Dorea said rolling her eyes. "You didn't see Harry going around boasting about _his_ grade, and _he_ got a phoenix."

"You're _soo_ jealous."

"Oh Merlin." Dorea sighed and flipped a page through her book.

"_I_ hatched a baby dragon."

"Yeah, to bad you couldn't keep it though." Conall replied playing with his pet cat that was sitting on his lap. It would hiss now and then at Tom's snake.

"Oh I will. I requested that my dragon be sent to the dragon trainers at Harp Village. That way I can go visit him whenever I want."

"And what did you name him again?" Dorea asked.

"You never pay attention to anything I say." Charlus frowned at his girlfriend.

"I do occasionally, but sometimes, you just bore me."

Charlus gasped at Dorea.

"I'm pretty sure Charlus named the baby Storm Light dragon, Falkor." Minerva commented.

"Minerva knew what I named the dragon!" Charlus said pointing at Minerva, "You can't even remember a name?"

"It's a _dragon_! Not a _human_ _being_!"

"Well that shows how much you care."

"I _don't_ need your attitude, I have one of my own, thanks." Dorea snapped at Charlus going back to reading her book.

"Don't-don't take that I-am-mightier-than-thou tone with me." Charlus frowned, pointing at the seated girl as though she were participating in the argument more than she was, "You think I'm pretty dumb, don't you?"

"Never said that." Dorea interjected, finger held up while her hidden eyes remained on the book. Before Charlus could begin to smile at the not-quite-compliment but not-quite-not-an-insult, Dorea continued, "Not refuting it. But I never said that."

While Charlus and Dorea were bickering Alphard turned his attention on Harry.

"Harry," Alphard squeezed Harry's shoulder, "why don't you relax and go ahead and, what do you call it?_ Space out?"_

Harry managed a small grin. "You're a dork."

"So you tell me."

"S'not a bad thing."

"You tell me that too." Alphard smiled over at Harry.

"Are you guys going to the next Ball?" Minerva asked the group.

"I absolutely _love_ other people's Balls. Something always end up exploding or catching on fire or fighting. Plus the food is _awesome_. I gained like _twenty_ pounds last time." Charlus exclaimed grinning, his argument with Dorea forgotten.

"Does every pure blood have Christmas balls?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yes, it's tradition. Every pure blood tries to out do each other. It's a riot. From a scale from one to ten, the Potter Christmas balls are usually a five or six. Our family can't really cook and our house elves food are kind of bland. We should have had Harry do all the cooking really. Harry's food is like heaven."Charlus commented making Harry blush in embarrassment.

"Thanks Charlus."

"Next year is your family, right Minerva?" Charlus asked.

"Yes, it is. My family has not discussed what we should plan yet."

* * *

"This has got to be the coldest December we have ever had," Tom grumbled to Harry, jumping down off the steps of the train and pulling his jacket tighter. Tom stomped his foot impatiently and waited for Charlus to get off behind him. "Hurry up, Charlus- I'm half frozen!"

"Maybe we'll get snowed in till summer!" Charlus said jumping off the train joyfully.

"That's wishful thinking." Conall said to Charlus. "Have a happy holiday, mate. See ya, Tom, Harry." Conall waved goodbye to the brothers.

"See ya." Charlus and Harry replied back. Tom just waved offhandedly and went to say his goodbyes to Minerva. Charlus followed suite and had headed off to bug Dorea.

"I'm going to head off as well. Eric is already on his way out." Ignatius replied.

"Later Iggy." Alphard replied.

"Be sure to write Ignatius, but I'll chat with you on our three way mirror." Harry went up and hugged Ignatius goodbye whom was surprised by the act of kindness, but still returned the hug.

"Bye." Ignatius waved goodbye and ran after his brother Eric.

"Can I have a hug? Or are you still sore with me? It's been weeks since you've last hugged me, Har." Alphard said to Harry practically pouting.

Harry hugged Alphard and Alphard leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear. "I'm going to miss you... but not in the stalkerish, I want to put you in a tiny, tiny room where I only have the key sort of way."

Smiling Harry kissed Alphard on the cheek. "Promise to come visit me?"

"Of course." Alphard replied back.

"Alphard, stop dawdling, let's go." Walburga Black said angrily to her brother. She was holding Orion Black's hand and her luggage with the other.

Instead of answering his sister, Alphard leaned over Harry and kissed him passionately. Alphard kissed Harry with tongues and everything to anger his sister.

When Alphard saw that Walburga had stormed off with Orion, he broke his kiss off with Harry and laughed.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the cheeky grin on Alphard's face. "You're an ass." Harry laughed along with Alphard.

"_Harry!_ Stop swapping spit with Alphard and let's go!" Charlus yelled at Harry. Both Charlus and Tom were standing in front of the ticket barrier to leave. Passerby students laughed at Charlus words.

"Later, Har-bear."

"Later, Al." Harry ran after his brothers.

As the brothers came through the solid wall, there was a loud bark, and a second later a whitish brown Labrador retriever came rushing towards the three boys. Mostly trying to gain Harry's attention.

"Hey, Hermes!" Harry said to the eager awaiting dog and immediately got to his knees and wrapped his arms around the dog. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked scratching behind Hermes ears.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlus hurried over to greet his parents. Charlus gave a half glance at the brunette standing next to his mother before he gave both parents a hug.

"Come on, boy." Harry said to the energetic Labrador as Hermes walked ahead of him.

"I thought Hermes could use some fresh air and the walk." Boniface Potter replied giving both Harry and Tom a hug.

"Is that another snake?" Boniface asked Tom.

"I hatched her, she's mine." Tom said possessively.

Boniface frowned at the snake around Tom's neck. "Tom, that looks like a python."

"She is a python."

Boniface sighed and looked at his wife whom was hiding a smile.

"Were going to have to take the venom out of her, Tom. Python's are dangerous breeds."

"Father-"

"Take it or leave it son. Your snake will still be the same without her venom."

Tom scowled. "That's not fair. She's just a baby."

"A baby snake with poisonous venom in her system. You seem to be forgetting that huge factor. Now what is it going to be?"

"Take the venom out."

"Good choice."

"Everybody, this is Pyrrhos. He's your cousin on my side of the family. Your aunt Marlene is away and your uncle Constantine couldn't take care of your cousin so he has asked me to watch after Pyrrhos for the rest of the holiday. We are giving a warm welcome to Pyrrhos, aren't we boys?" Valerie asked them sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." All three boys said together.

Pyrrhos had an angelic look to himself. He had clear blue eyes and had a short brown ivy league hairstyle. He was wearing a long black winter coat and had on black slacks and and wearing black snow boots. He definitely looked like he was raised with a silver spoon. Pyrrhos was not trying to downplay his wealthy upbringing.

Harry thought Pyrrhos looked like he did not want to be associated with the likes of them, but did not have a choice in the matter. He had a long deliberate stare. It wasn't friendly.

"I'm Tom." Tom brought out his hand to shake Pyrrhos.

Pyrrhos didn't take Tom's offered hand. "Pyrrhos Delacour." Pyrrhos muttered folding his arms to his chest.

"It's good to meet more of Mum's side of the family." Charlus added, but Pyrrhos just stared and there was an odd set to his lips that looked suspiciously like a sneer.

"Right, well welcome to the Potter family Delacour." Harry said, purposely not calling him by his first name. Harry was surprised about how shockingly mean Pyrrhos Delacour was, knowing his future family whom was nothing but nice.

"It's Pyrrhos."

"I know." Harry said not caring.

"Well than use it." Pyrrhos snapped at Harry.

"I'll use it, when I see fit to, _Delacour_." Harry snapped back at the boy.

"Harry! _What did I just say?_" Valerie said to her son.

"Where's his room?" Harry asked changing the subject as the family started to walk again to leave the station.

Valerie frowned disapprovingly at his son before answering. "Pyrrhos has a room down the hall from your father and mine."

"Good." Harry replied back. Pyrrhos room was around the corner and two halls down away from his and Tom's room.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Alphard running up to him.

"Here." Alphard handed Harry a small purple wrapped box with a black bow on top.

"I almost forgot to give you this. It's your Christmas present. My family is forcing me out of the country, Hawaii, I think, for the first week of the holidays. And I rather just give you my present now, in person. Don't worry though, I'm still going to sneak out and visit you."

"Oh." Harry said looking down at his present in surprise. "Thank you! But you're still not getting your present till Christmas." Harry smiled as Alphard sighed in fake sadness.

Harry hugged Alphard once again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us? That's quite rude." Pyrrhos said to Harry, looking at Alphard in a seductive way. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Was Pyrrhos gay?

"Alphard, this is Pyrrhos Delacour, my mum's nephew. Pyrrhos, this is my _boyfriend_ Alphard Black." Pyrrhos glared at Harry by his choice of words of introducing him to Alphard.

Alphard smiled at Harry's antics. "Hello Delacour-"

"Pyrrhos." Pyrrhos corrected Alphard shaking his hand. Alphard looked like he was uneasy when he shook Pyrrhos's hand, Harry noticed as Alphard hurried and took his hand back. Pyrrhos just smiled bigger.

Alphard fake coughed. "Yeah, well, I should go. Bye Harry. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry watched Alphard leave before he turned his suspicious eyes on Pyrrhos.

"Alphard seems nice. And he's a cutie. You're very lucky." Pyrrhos commented to Harry.

"Yeah, I know. I'd hurt anybody who would even _attempt_ to get between Alphard and I." Harry said with a hint of threat in his words.

Pyrrhos gave Harry a sly smirk and walked on with the rest of the family.

Harry turned to Tom whom had been silent through the entire conversation.

'_Pyrrhos_ _is going to try something, I know it. Did you see the way he was looking at Al?'_ Harry asked Tom, in parseltongue of course so that they wouldn't be understood by the family.

'_He_'s _new to the family, cut him some slack.'_

Harry's face said it all. _'Bullshit. I don't like him.'_

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Harry's eyes fluttered open and immediately snapped closed. Moaning miserably, Harry covered his head with his hand. Harry felt god-awful. His head was pounding and his stomach was telling him how utterly unhappy it was.

There was a noise somewhere to Harry's left and then he heard Tom walking around their room. "You awake, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry curled up in an attempt to make the pain stop. It didn't work. Harry came up with another solution. "But could you kill me?"

"Wouldn't be very kind of me." Harry could hear the amusement in Tom's voice and it hurt his head. Harry couldn't help but feel the irony of his previous words.

"I have to disagree with you. It would be kinder to put me out of my misery." Harry felt around for his glasses without actually looking for them. Harry thought he should ask a few key questions. "Where am I?"

"Your bed."

"How did I get here?"

"Dad put you there. Don't you remember?"

A chill went up Harry's spine. The feelings of doubt flooded his mind making him frown in confusion.

Harry was under his blanket. He was fairly certain his pajamas were on, but his head wasn't working right. Harry felt he should make sure. "If I get up, I'm not going to embarrass myself am I?"

"Do you think you have something I haven't seen before?"

Harry yawned. "I actually don't remember anything much from yesterday, which is really weird. I remember coming home, arguing with Pyrrhos some more, having lunch, arguing with Pyrrhos again, talking with Joxer, arguing with Pyrrhos, dinner...I remember walking to the dinning room for dinner...that's it."

"You were very quite during dinner. You look like you were in another world." Tom commented.

Harry frowned in thought. "Do you think Pyrrhos-"

"Harry, I'm _tired_ of you complaining about Pyrrhos-"

"Tom, is it my fault he makes people hate him? I don't whisper in his ear every morning,_ 'Be a jerk.'_ That comes from within."

"I think he's been pretty decent enough. You are being way too hard on him."

Harry looked at Tom in shock. _"What?"_

"I mean it, Harry. Just lay off him. I'm going downstairs for breakfast."

"_Who are you!"_ Harry yelled at Tom, as he walked out the door and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning sweet heart." Valerie said to her son Tom as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

Everybody was in the kitchen already eating breakfast. Tom went to sit beside Charlus.

"Where is your brother?" Boniface asked Tom, folding his newspaper and setting it down on the table beside his cup of coffee.

"He's refusing to come out. And I think he threw something at the door as I was walking out the room."

"Oh, Harry," Valerie sighed, shaking her head.

"Is it normal for Harry to be acting this way?" Pyrrhos asked buttering up his toast. "He's acting like he wants attention."

"No... Harry is not an attention seeker. Quite the opposite." Charlus commented scratching the back of his head.

"Are we still going to go ice skating or are we going to wait for Harry to make his presence known? It's seems highly unfair that we have to wait on him just because he's in a bad mood. Don't you agree, Tom?" Pyrrhos put his hand on Tom's and Tom had a blank expression on his face before he nodded in agreement.

"Wait- we can't-" Boniface started frowning, but was cut off.

"It's only fair." Pyrrhos said, eyes staring directly at both Boniface and Valerie.

If ever there was a time that Harry Potter wished he'd been wrong about his gut feelings about Pyrrhos and Tom had been right, now would be that time. Harry walked down the stairs fifteen minutes after Tom had left out the room and walked into the kitchen, only to come to an empty room filled with unfinished breakfast on five plates.

"Xandar?" Harry called for the house elf.

Xandar came before Harry in a small 'pop' noise. "Yes, master Harry?"

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked confused.

Xandar wrung his ear nervously. "They left master Harry."

"Where?" Harry was shocked. Did his family just up and leave him alone in the house by himself?

"They went ice skating master Harry."

"It's nine in the morning!" Harry said practically speechless.

"They were rather in a hurry." Xandar said looking down.

"Can you tell me who suggested this sudden urgency to go ice skating?" Harry asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I believe Mr. Pyrrhos Delacour suggested the ice skating master Harry. And they took Hermes as well."

"My DOG!" Harry was fuming. "Thanks, Xandar." Harry said storming around the kitchen. Harry grits his teeth as he searches fruitlessly for the orange juice pitcher in the fridge.

"That's it, my life officially blows."

Harry always had someone to talk to about all things unfair wise, before Julius, someone that was always at his side, someone that had been through everything that Harry had, and that someone was Tom. But not anymore. Whatever was going on, Pyrrhos was the root of it. He messed with the wrong Potter.

"So, Harry," Alphard begins joyfully with a smile, "what are we up to today?" Harry looked over his shoulder and he sees Alphard chowing down on the plateful of half eaten eggs and bacon that had been left on the table. It was a surprise to Harry to see Alphard. He hadn't even heard Alphard walk in, he must have been so angry about Pyrrhos.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Harry asked pouring both himself and Alphard some orange juice in two clean glass cups.

"Oh you know me, never a dull moment with the Black family. I can safely say, that I'm a disappointment in my parents eyes."

Harry hopped onto the kitchen counter as did Alphard. "I'm sorry, I know that it's me-"

"_Don't_ Harry. I already told you that this has nothing to do with you. It's _not_ about you mate, my ever loving parents always found me as a disappointment." Alphard said cutting Harry off and swinging his feet back and forth. Alphard didn't seem at all bothered by his own words.

"So I see that you've had a better night than I." Harry says darkly.

Alphard cocked his head to the side. He could feel the distress rolling off of Harry in waves as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen. Harry was hurt and upset about something and he was using casual sarcasm as a crutch. Like always.

"Slept like a log." Alphard replies brightly through a mouthful of crunchy toast. "Why is it so empty in here?"

"Pyrrhos somehow convinced everybody to leave and go ice skating without me. Mind you that's it nine in the morning. And where did the ice skating even come from? We had no intentions of going ice skating today."

Alphard swallowed his food and jumped off the counter. "Pyrrhos is something supernatural. I don't know what, but he's not all human. I could feel it when he touched my skin."

"Is that why you looked so uneasy?" Harry asked him, frowning in thought as he jumped off the counter as well.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders. "I... well it's not really that. It was mainly because I felt... I dunno." Alphard looked embarrassed.

"What?" Harry asked suspicion rising.

"To say it was unorthodox would be a dreadful understatement, because it was, most certainly, far more than unorthodox. It was bizarre, incomprehensible, supposedly impossible, and, among all other things, terribly wrong."

"Did you have _feelings_ for him?" Harry asked shocked, suspicion confirmed.

"It's not important-"

"Not important!"

"_He made me feel that way!_ I don't have _any_ feelings for him! Drop it okay! Just... it's obviously some kind of _power_ he has."

"And why wouldn't you be attracted to him compared to me? The boy is – at a risk of sounding cliché – beautiful. Me? My eyes are a boring green, my hair is mussed everyday, and my sense of fashion a vomit-inducing sort of thing-"

"Low self-esteem, an innate clumsiness, and a general inability to understand simple instruction – they are all bad qualities." Alphard finished for Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. He just stood there fuming.

"That's nothing, compared to who you are as a person, Harry. It's more than that. It's the little things, like when you gesture animatedly with your hands, sometimes the gestures melting flawlessly into full-out flailing. I enjoy when you make little noises of frustration, an 'ugh', or an 'grr'.There is also the laughter, lovingly garnished with a snort when it gets too difficult to contain, and along with that, the inner goodness and purity that's inside of you even after everything you have been through in your future."

Harry looked down and blushed in embarrassment of Alphard's words about him.

"So now that we got the awkwardness out the way, what do you want to do while everybody is away? It has to be within the hour though. My father checks to make sure that I'm still in the same facility that they are every hour. I've been forbidden to see you." Alphard said changing the subject.

"And that doesn't bother you." Harry quirked a brow, "Me being a Potter, so called 'blood traitor' and you being a Black? Our kind doesn't typically get along. The whole jealousy feud over power we've got going on and the whole _blood purity_. Your parents must hate my guts. Well never mind, they do. You're forbidden to see me."

"I'm not your conventional pure blood, Harry," Alphard crowded Harry against the counter his breath teasing along Harry's parted lips, "Screw my parents. As soon as I turn of age, I'm ditching them anyway. And I'd say we get along just fine. "

"I guess you're right." Harry pressed his lips against Alphard's already melting into his hold.

"Am I interrupting?" Charlus walked into the kitchen, just by himself and jumped onto the kitchen counter next to Harry and Alphard.

"Yes, come back in forty-five minutes." Alphard said to Charlus, whom wasn't paying him any attention.

"I thought you were _ice-skating_." Harry said half hurt and annoyed.

"Do you see any skates on me? I went with Mum and Dad to try to convince them to come back home. I mean I was still eating breakfast, which now I'm sure is in Alphard's stomach." Charlus commented looking at his empty plate and Alphard's grinning face.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Everybody has been acting weird since Pyrrhos has come along. It's like everybody is being put under a spell or something."

"Or something." Alphard muttered.

"So you didn't go ice-skating?" Harry asked slightly happier that Charlus did not abandon him.

"No. I didn't. And I hate the fact that Pyrrhos suggested we go without you and that everybody actually did! Do you think Pyrrhos is making Mum and Dad and Tom do all these things? Like he has mind control or something?"

"Smart, this kid." Alphard said rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious! Maybe Harry and I are immune?"

"Yes, perhaps, but immune to _what_ is the question." Alphard said leaning against the counter.

"Alphard thinks that Pyrrhos is not all human." Harry said to Charlus.

"I _know_ he's not all human."

"The only thing I can think of is that Pyrrhos is either a Veela, a Siren, or a Banshee."

"I'm a half breed actually. One of a kind." Pyrrhos walked into the kitchen with a slight annoyed expression on his face.

"Where's mum and dad?" Charlus asked frowning at Pyrrhos.

"Ice skating as you should be." Pyrrhos said looking at Charlus with an intense stare.

Charlus in return just flipped him off with both hands. Harry held in his laughter at this. Harry was rubbing off of Charlus with his mannerisms.

"I see." Pyrrhos said looking away from Charlus to stare at both Harry and Alphard. "Some people, very rare, are immune to my powers. One, because they are already one themselves or two, because they have already train themselves to ignore and block such obvious hypnosis. Kind of like fighting off an Imperious curse. You're parents and your brother Tom failed miserably on that concept."

"What are you?" Harry asked frowning along with Charlus and Alphard.

Pyrrhos smiled and walked closer to the three boys. Harry blocked Pyrrhos view of Alphard. "My powers were working on you fine last night. I wonder what's different today? Of course you were a bit reasiliant to my voice when I first met you." Pyrrhos said to Harry, a slight frown on his angelic face.

"I _knew_ you did something last night! _What did you do to me?_" Harry asked in an accusing voice.

Pyrrhos just hummed and his smile was once again placed on his face. "You wouldn't shut up and you were so bloody rude to me. I thought a few hours of silence from your mouth would do us both good. It didn't hurt you, much, it could have been much worse, but I didn't against my better judgment," Pyrrhos smirked at Harry's glare, "you were just in a sort of sleep like state. My singing can put people in two week commas, but that would have been _way_ too suspicious if I had done that to you."

"Before I kick your ass, it would be best to know what kind of creature I'm beating." Harry said in menacing voice.

Pyrrhos laughed. "I'm half Veela and half Mermaid. All on my father's side. Maybe a bit of Veela on my mum's side. Who knows." Pyrrhos said waving in greeting at Alphard whom cringed in discomfort.

"Stop _flirting_ with my boyfriend you fucking _prick_." Harry snapped at Pyrrhos, his hair turning a fiery red, looking very much like his birth mother Lily Potter.

Pyrrhos just smirked in amusement. "Is it my fault that your boyfriend finds me appealing? Attracted to me even. Maybe we could share him?" Pyrrhos taunted, trying to get a rise out of Harry.

Harry got in Pyrrhos face about to beat the living daylights out of him when Charlus came between them.

"Pyrrhos, you're a stuck-up, know-it-all, and an antisocial jackass." Charlus said only making Pyrrhos smirk even more. "If you don't stop manipulating my family, I _personally_, will make your life a living hell. I'm immune to your powers, so is Harry. We have no problem handling you. Do you got it?"

"What are you going to do? I have your parents wrapped around my finger." Pyrrhos smirked.

Charlus shook his head no. "They'll see right through you. They'll listen to reason."

"Charlus, I tell your parents to jump, they will jump. I tell them to jump of a bridge to please me, and you'll have no parents at all. I tell them to forget that they have a son named Charlus Jamie Potter-"

CRUCH

Charlus threw a punch at Pyrrhos face, breaking his noise by the sound of it. There was a lot of blood flowing down from Pyrrhos nose. Pyrrhos had even fell to the floor when Charlus delivered the punch. Charlus was not through though, he jumped on top of Pyrrhos and kept delivering his blows to Pyrrhos face.

"Sh- shouldn't we stop him?" Alphard asked Harry. Pyrrhos face was looking pretty gruesome.

"Meh."

"He's crying now."

"Yeah, that _is_ pretty funny."

"Harry-"

"Fine," Harry flexed his fingers, "Charlus, come on, stop." Harry said halfheartedly, still standing next to Alphard.

"Wow, Harry, great effort." Alphard said clapping his hands mockingly.

"_Charlus Jamie Potter!"_ Boniface yelled at his son and successfully pulled Charlus apart from Pyrrhos.

"You're gone. By the end of the day, I will not _ever_ have to see your face again. I'm fire calling Uncle Constantine." Charlus was heated as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Pyrrhos half cried and half laughed holding his bleeding nose. _"You're going to pay!" _Pyrrhos yelled after Charlus.

"_What's going on here?"_ Boniface asked as Valerie chased after Charlus. Tom was looking down at Pyrrhos bewildered.

"Did you know that Pyrrhos is half Veela and half Mermaid?" Harry asked his surrogated father.

Boniface looked at Harry like he lost his mind. _"What?"_

"Pyrrhos is going to leave today and he's not coming back." Harry said it like it was a fact.

"Episkey," Boniface waved his wand at Pyrrhos face, "What are you talking about? Pyrrhos is your cousin, Harry-"

"Dad, Pyrrhos has been using hypnosis and his singing, _his voice_, is like a siren. You and Mum and Tom, you've all been put under his spell since he's been here!"

"H-h-he's lying! _He's just jealous!_" Pyrrhos said trying to stand up.

"I'm jealous? _Of what?_ Mummy didn't dump _me_ for some new husband-"

Pyrrhos let some kind of screeching noise that sounded a lot like the golden egg Harry had to retrieve on the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Pyrrhos knocked Harry over, knocking the wind out of him.

"Delacour! _That is enough!_" Boniface grabbed Pyrrhos by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off Harry. "Let me go." Pyrrhos said shoving Boniface off him.

"Pyrrhos you listen to me," Boniface said lowering himself to Pyrrhos height, "Don't you _ever _attack my son-" Boniface pulled Pyrrhos face back to him, "look at me when I talk to you young man. I will not have you playing mind games with my family. Do you understand me? Now pack your things and get ready to leave."

Once Pyrrhos stormed out the kitchen door Alphard helped Harry to his feet.

Boniface was looking on at both Harry and Alphard with a look of annoyance and shame.

"Dad I'm s-"

"Harry, you do realize I'm not mad, right?"

"Disappointed," Harry concluded for him.

"Disappointed?" his father asked, a little incredulous. "You should be disappointed in me! I'm sorry son. I had no idea that Delacour was a … whatever."

Harry smirked in amusement.

"Come here." Boniface pulled Harry into a hug.

* * *

**December 20, 1939**

Alphard tapped his quill impatiently against his parchment, thinking of all the ways to sneak out of the house under his parent's radar to go visit Harry.

"What are you doing?"

Alphard rolled his eyes exasperatedly as his younger brother came barging into his room. "Trying to do my homework," Alphard growled.

Cygnus cocked his head a little. "Since when do you do your homework?"

"Since Mom and Dad grounded me after somebody told on me!" Alphard snapped at his brother.

"Hey! Just because you were out all night hanging out with your _boyfriend_ when you were supposed to be grounded, doesn't make it my fault!"

Alphard rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just leave me alone and go play with your dolls."

Cygnus scrunched his face. "They're _not_ dolls! They're puppets!"

"Yeah, whatever. Girl."

Cygnus humphed and stormed off, slamming Alphard's bedroom door as he left.

"I need to get a lock," Alphard said under his breath.

Thirty minutes later and no further on his homework, Alphard threw his quill down, muttering a small curse under his breath and got up to get something to eat.

On his way down the stairs, he noticed the dead silence of the house. He stopped mid-step, trying to hear his parents arguing about him (a normal occurrence everyday since he's been home) or his brother making a racket. Walburga was with her boyfriend (cousin) Orion at his home.

Not a single sound. Nothing.

"Mum? Dad?" Alphard called out hoping to hear a sarcastic yell back.

He descended the rest of the way down, looking into the living room from the stair platform.

"Where is everyone?" Alphard walked through the living room when he heard a soft whimpering. Not sure he heard it, Alphard stayed still, making sure he was hearing properly. When he heard a loud _crash_, Alphard frowned in confusion and ran to the source of the noise, which sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"What's going on?"As soon as he burst through the door, a sudden force pulled on Alphard, flinging him through the kitchen until his body slammed against the wall.

Air knocked out of him, Alphard gasped for breath, his vision blurring with sudden tears of pain. As his vision cleared, he saw a form standing in front of him. Alphard blinked a few times to clear the tears away.

"_Aaahhh!"_ Alphard kicked out trying to move and get away from the dirty blonde, blue eyed man that had him pinned against the wall. _"Get away from me you murdering egotistic bastard!"_

"Now vat vas very inappropriate." Gellert Grindelwald said making the overhead lights flickering. Grindelwald was dressed in a long black cloak over his red business shirt with his black vest over it and black slacks and business shoes.

Alphard's eyes widened when he noticed the pool of blood surrounding his mother's head. His mother, Irma Black, was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Mum...?" Alphard's eyes widened impossibly further as he comprehended what happened to his mother.

"Crucio!"

Alphard's eyes widen in shock as Grindelwald was crumpling on the ground in pain. Alphard fell to the floor as Grindelwald's concentration was broken. Looking up, Alphard saw that his father was trying to keep _his_ concentration on Grindelwald while he started speaking.

"Alphard! Get your brother and get out of here! Now!"

It was only then that Alphard noticed Cygnus, whom was crunched up in the corner of the kitchen holding his bloody arm. Cyngus was sobbing, his face red and eyes swollen in grief. His gaze flickered from his mother's body, which he could obviously see, and his father whom was trying to keep Grindelwald at bay.

Alphard quickly got to his feet and ran to snatch his brother whom seemed to be frozen in shock and ran back out the kitchen and towards the living room to get to the fireplace.

* * *

Both Alphard and Cyngus landed out of the fireplace with a _'thud'_.

"_Hello_? Mr. and Mrs. Potter? Harry?"

"Why did you bring us here?" Cyngus asked with a slight strain in his voice. His right arm was still bleeding and he was holding it against his chest.

"_Shut up._ Harry's parents are Healers and I panicked okay. _Get up._" Alphard pulled Cyngus up with his good arm.

"Hello? Who's there?" Boniface voice muttered groggily. He was just now coming to the living room.

Sleeping was the last thing Alphard had expected Mr. Potter to be doing right now, but he was glad he was awake rather than the alternative.

"Mr. Potter! My family was attacked by Gellert Grindelwald and my Mum..." Alphard couldn't finish that sentence. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't have a good relationship with his mother, but he never wanted her dead.

"Where's your father? I'll alert the ministry and get Valerie to come down here and heal you. You two stay put." Boniface said, sounding suddenly much more awake as he hurried out of the room.

"Dad is going to be angry that you brought us here."

"_If he's even alive!"_ Alphard snapped at his brother.

Cyngus looked at Alphard in pure loathing.

"Shut up and sit down." Alphard said shoving Cyngus to the couch. "Don't move, don't talk, and just wait till Mrs. Potter comes down." Alphard turned his back to Cyngus and put both his hands to his face. He couldn't believe what just happened. He just felt so helpless!

Alphard sighed and tried to keep himself together as he turned around and made himself look down at Cyngus whom was surprisingly crying silent tears. Alphard sat down beside him and reached out and touched his shoulder, then stopped himself before he shook him, realizing how painful that would probably be.

"I'm sorry. Dad is going to be fine." Alphard whispered out. Alphard hoped anyway. He had yet encountered a wizard that could take on Gellert Grindelwald.

Cyngus did not say anything in return. Just nodded his head in understanding.

There was the sound of movement, running, then a little sigh of relief.

"_Alphard!"_ Alphard looked up to see Harry, still in his pajamas, approaching him. Valerie Potter coming up right behind Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as Valerie went to Cyngus. She went and knelt next to Cyngus, examining him.

Alphard just stood up from the sofa and pulled Harry into a hug. Burying his nose in Harry's short messy hair, Alphard inhaled his scent and waited for the knot in his stomach to fade, not able to speak any words. A fat tear slipped down his cheek, then dropped. It ran down, soaking into Harry's shirt. Harry just bit his lip worriedly as his mother started healing Cyngus, running her hands over his bloody arm, the soft glow of her power flowing from her hands down into Cyngus arm.

Harry stood there in silent contemplation for a few minutes, before he slowly pulled away from Alphard. He looked over at Alphard frowning, "How did this happen? How did you end up here with your brother in the first place?"

Alphard started to reach up to scrub his fingers through his hair, but then stopped when he saw the disturbing traces of blood on his hand. He put his hands back down to keep from looking at them.

"I was doing homework late and then later on decided to get something to eat and when I went down the steps I could hear these noises, not normal noises, and went to investigate... Mum, she was... she was already dead when I- Dad sent a curse at Grindelwald to distract him while Cyngus and I got away. Your home was the first thing that popped in my head."

Harry let out a little sigh, carefully taking Alphard's purple flannel shirt off his shoulders. Alphard didn't know why, but he let him take it off without question. Valerie finished healing Cyngus arm and went to take Harry's place on helping Alphard. She lit her wand into Alphard's eyes to see if he had a concussion.

"Do you feel nauseated? Where do you hurt the most?" Valerie asked Alphard.

Somehow it hadn't really registered to Alphard that he'd been hurt until he saw it. Now that he realized they were there, the cuts suddenly started stinging and the the feeling of nausea suddenly hit him. He must have been in shock, because he somehow hadn't even noticed the warm blood that was now soaking a good portion of the back of his shirt and was actually dripping off the bottom of his arm.

"You and your brother are very lucky that your injuries were not worse." Valerie continued, completely unfazed by the blood. She held her hand over him, soft light starting to emanate from it, making the pain slowly started to fade.

"You're going to stay here with us tonight. Right Mum?" Harry asked his mother whom smiled grimly at him.

"Of course they are. Until we get everything sorted out. Alphard and Cyngus will be staying here." Valerie said as the light from her hand faded away. "Boniface has sent the Ministry officials to Grimmauld Place." Valerie gave her hand a sweep down Alphard's head, back, then arm, making the blood disappear.

* * *

**December 24, 1939 The Weasley Ball**

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

"What do you mean, don't worry about it.. she's frustrating as hell." Charlus answered back. Charlus was sitting on Harry's bed, watching as both Tom and Harry fixed themselves up in their mirror.

"Just apologize to Dorea. Were suppose to be leaving soon and if she doesn't come, you don't have a date."

"Oh she'll come, but she'll come with somebody else to be spiteful. Anyway... is Alphard coming to the Ball?"

Joxer made a little shrilling noise in excitement as he started flying around in a circle. He was just getting the hang of flying.

Harry sighed shaking his head no. "The funeral was yesterday. I didn't ask him if he was coming because I feel that it's too soon. I mean his mother was just murdered barely a few days ago."

"Stupid question of me to ask really. If it was me, I'd never come out my room for months. He still has his father though." Charlus commented.

"This ball is a mask party?" Tom asked frowning dubiously as he played with his black mask. Harry glared his eyes at Tom's lack of caring.

It was Christmas Eve, and the three brothers and their parents were preparing for the party being held at the Weasley's house. Josh Weasley's house actually, captain of the Gryffindor team. Apparently every Weasley Christmas Ball had a outstanding party record and each year's event was wilder than the last. Everyone was expected to come in some sort of mask.

Harry was decorated in a costume just as his brothers were. His suit that he wore was black with red trimmings around the cuffs and the buttons. His pants where the same black and he had a pair of dress shoes on his small feet. Harry held his black mask, not about to wear it till he got to the Ball.

"I don't know why your apathetic words upsets me so much. It's not like you care about Al." Harry replied sitting down next to Charlus.

Tom turned away from his mirror and looked at Harry with a look of annoyance. "Why should I be sadden about Alphard's misfortune? Alphard still has his father and if he didn't, he would still have many other family members that would take care of him. He is very fortunate. Unlike I was. Even you, you were sent to live with _your_ remaining relatives."

Harry frowned at Tom. "I would have rather lived in an orphanage, but that's beside the point. Losing your parent, I would _never_ wish that on anyone, even if I did have more remaining relatives to take care of me." Tom was about say something, but Harry kept talking, "Could you image if _our_ parents were killed? What would you say then?_ Well at least we have more relatives to take care of us? _Could you try to be a little bit more sympathetic?"

"I suppose so." Tom muttered after awhile. Tom half of the time had been agreeing to any argument that he would have with Harry from time to time out of guilt. Once he realized that Pyrrhos had been messing with his mind, hypnotizing him, Tom was furious. Harry wasn't sure if Tom was furious with himself or with Pyrrhos, but either way, he had been trying to please Harry ever since Pyrrhos was forced out of the Potter Mansion. Tom had even been keeping Nagini away from Harry and Joxer, which was something to Harry knowing how much Tom liked Nagini.

"Don't be so hard on him, Har. I guess I would probably be bitter myself if I was raised in an orphanage for eleven years. Tom didn't have anybody until we came along anyway." Charlus said to Harry, shrugging off Tom's indifference about Alphard.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, Charlus are you going to have drag Dorea to the ball with you or are you going to her house to get her?"

"I don't care. If she shows up, she shows up." Charlus replied standing up off of Harry's bed.

* * *

"Happy Christmas Eve everyone. The dance floor is over on the left, and the drinks are to the right. Well, your left, my right. Have a good time, and let's get this party started!" Everyone around Harry cheered. Harry though cringed. He didn't particularly like being surrounded by so many people he didn't know nor liked.

Mr. and Mrs. Prince were there, the Nott's, Avery's, Roiser's, half the pure bloods that couldn't stand muggles and muggle borns. I suppose since the Weasley's were _pure bloods_, some of the higher class still went, for show. This was _not_ the Burrow. This was _'The Prosapia Aula'_ Located in Alnwick, north Northumberland, England. Harry thought It was a thoroughly magical dwelling palace.

The house belonged to Mr. Richard Weasley and his wife Mrs. Ginerva Weasley. Richard Weasley had blue eyes and neat cut red hair receding on the back of his head. He was tall and a friendly atmosphere around him. Ginerva Weasley had brown finger wave hair and brown eyes. She was short and had a very warming smile. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dressed for the occasion.

"Excuse me! It would like to make a toast to my son!" Everybody looked up at Mr. Richard Weasley as he was holding a glass of champagne along with his wife. "My son Septimus just proposed marriage to miss Cinderella Black and she happily accepted!"

Everybody clapped, well half of the crowd clapped and cheered. Both Septimus and Cinderella looked half pleased and half embarrassed at the attention. Joseph and Josh Weasley started blowing whistles. Both Joseph and Septimus were brothers. Septimus had already graduated from Hogwarts two years previously.

Septimus Weasley, was about 5'10 or 5'11 and he had the Weasley red hair and blue eyes. Harry found it, uncanny and almost hurtful, on how much Septimus looked like his best friend Ron Weasley. Cinderella Black looked very elegant. Her curly golden blonde hair went to her shoulder and her gray eyes sparkled in amusement. She was an inch shorter than Septimus.

"Thanks, Dad." Septimus muttered. Everybody proceed on the dance floor and got more drinks and mingled. The ballroom was inside the huge palace and there was also a lengthy balcony that connected to the ballroom in cased guest needed some air. Harry was happy to hear this news as well. He couldn't wait for the future Weasley clan.

"Harry, are you going to be okay, by yourself? You should join us. Mingle!" Aurora said to Harry. Conall Norton had invited Aurora as a date, which she happily accepted.

Harry found it odd that Francis Longbottom came with Nixie Conway. She seemed really happy though. The whole Longbottom clan were there actually. Ryan Longbottom had Dorisa Lupin as a date, which Harry hope did not make things awkward between Charlus and Dorea.

Dorea had showed up with some no named Huffelpuff trying to get a rise out of Charlus, but as soon as the Huffelpuff boy saw Charlus storming towards them, he ditched Dorea in a hurry. Of course Charlus and Dorea started arguing with each other once again, but they pulled it together.

Tom had picked Minerva up, Minerva's family was at the ball as well.

Ignatius came with Lucretia Black. Ignatius brother Eric and his father was at the ball.

Harry, could have brought a date, but decided against it. He couldn't have fun without Alphard. It wasn't the same to him.

"You guys have fun." Harry said waving them off.

Colors blurred together on the dance floor. They swirled in and out of the masses of dresses and suits of men. High class women held glasses of champagne in their hands as they sipped daintily at the sparkling drink if they weren't on the floor dancing. Men chose more stronger drinks such as red whine, the stems of the delicate glass goblets held between gloved fingers.

The music which swirled around the room in crescendo and decrescendo was noble sounding as the violinists let their bows dip across the strings to create the flurry of notes on could almost see and taste in the air if concentrating hard enough. The pianist and players of wind instruments added to the violins and percussion's as the music notes swirled around the dancing bodies on the floor.

Harry's eyes watched the dancers as they held onto their significant others hand and twirled each other across the lavishly polished floor. Shoes tapped against the stone and there was the faint chattering sound mixing with the music.

The music changed to another song and the people on the dance floor quickly changed their pace to follow suite. Harry caught sight of a familiar tall, blonde hair and the green-eyed boy smiled slightly. Harry watched as his older cousin bounded through the people, causing some of them to send glares at him which, of course, went unnoticed.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." Abraxas pulled Harry into a hug.

Venus MacDermott had followed after Abraxas. Her face was covered in a light blue mask with white feathers dipping off the corners. Glitter surrounded the mask as did many different swirls in a darker blue and silver. The mask hid the designs that where permanently carved into her face in the form of a scar as did the gloves she wore which where a pristine white.

"How are you MacDermott?" Harry asked Venus to be polite.

"Everything has actually been going really well." Venus replied back.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Abraxas asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Shouldn't Alphard or even Ignatius be over here with you?" His silver gray eyes watched the younger with a calculating look in the depths.

"I don't think Alphard is going to be showing up after what happened to his mother and Ignatius is out there dancing with Lucretia Black." Harry said before taking in Abraxas costume.

He was wearing a suit that was black just like his own, but instead of red decorating the fabric the buttons and garnishes where a dark and sparkling green. It glittered every time the lights from the chandeliers landed on him. Looking closer, Harry found that he could see a faint trace of blue in the black of his suit.

Abraxas frowned before turning his gaze back to the ball room. Masks where everywhere, coloring everyone's faces. Each one different then the next.

"It's okay, Braxi, I'm not feeling the ball anyway. I'm surprised actually that _you_ and Venus are here. The Weasley's being _'blood traitors'_ and all."Harry said changing the subject.

"Father didn't approve of me coming here tonight, but he caved in when I kept insisting. You know, to keep face and all." Abraxas said smiling, but then just as the smile came, it left. "All the pure bloods have heard what happened to the Black family. The Black family are the most ancient of the pure bloods here and if Grindelwald attacked them, then nobody is safe."

"What do you think Grindelwald was trying to pull by attacking the Black family?" Harry asked Abraxas frowning.

"I don't know honestly. I think he's gone mad with power. He wants more allies, pure bloods. I think his followers are questioning his motives."

"I sure hope this ends soon. I mean it's madness." Venus commented.

"How's Pyrrhos?" Harry asked Abraxas, grinning at Abraxas annoyed look.

"Dad sent him back to his mother on the second day with us. Little prick that boy was. Aunt Marlene was not pleased, but she shouldn't have dumped the kid on us on the first place. Dad wasn't pleased with all the mind games that Pyrrhos was doing on the family."

Harry nodded absently as the two kept their conversation going.

Soon both Abraxas and Venus left Harry to go and mingle with other guests at this masquerade, leaving Harry once again alone by the pillars on the balcony. Harry sighed as he watched the mesmerizing colors of the faces of people. All different colors, each one unique from the rest. The boy found the movement hypnotizing as his eyes watched the feathers and ornaments on the designs flutter around. His mother walked up to him with a shimmering white dress. She was holding her mask up with a small stick, the delicate new appendage was laid with mother-of-pearl and it shined.

"Harry, sweetie, you look miserable. I'm sure one of your friends wouldn't mind dancing with you. Where's Aurora?" Valerie asked trying to look through the crow of people to see if she could pin point where Aurora Longbottom was.

"No, Mum. I'm fine. Go back out there and dance with Dad."

A hand suddenly touched Harry's shoulder and he spun around to see Alphard Black.

Alphard was wearing a black suit with matching pants and black business shoes. His mask was black like Harry's. His hair looked a tad bit spiky, it was gelled forward. Harry felt his heart beat quicken as he looked up at the thirteen year old who smirked down at him.

"Sorry I'm late..." Alphard said sheepishly. Then Alphard smirked at the boy before bowing at him like a gentleman. Unbeknownst to Harry, his mother had left the two alone to themselves.

"I... I didn't expect you to be here." Harry said stuttered, still surprised about Alphard's appearance.

Alphard grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor. "I figured as much when you didn't ask me to come with you. Quite offended by the way, but I guess the fact that you obviously haven't danced with anybody makes up for that."

"Would you like to dance with me?" Alphard asked as he straightened up. The look in his eyes were playful and childish.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I have a choice. Were already on the dance floor."

Alphard smirked again as he took Harry's hand in his own, leading him into the sea of masks.

The two were swept into the spinning of the crowd. Alphard led Harry through the steps. They twirled, the faces around them blurring into nothing as Harry concentrated on not making a fool of himself.

_Life is always better with a smile,_

_smile you are beautiful._

The music changed once again but Alphard made a smooth transition into the new dance. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from Alphard as he led Harry through the steps.

"You were late." Harry joked as he stared into Alphard's eyes, silver clashing with emerald green. Alphard let another smirk spread across his features as he twirled Harry away from him then back into his arms.

"The weather is very bad outside." he said with a hint of amusement in it.

"Surely you used floo?"

"I decided to fly here on broom."

Harry decided to just take that answer and concentrated on the dance once again. The two danced in silence as the music twirled around their bodies. The other masks around them swirled in and out of his vision, the colors blurring into one once again.

"Al...thank you for coming." Harry whispered into Alphard's ear as the music turned to a waltz. "I know it must be difficult and uncomfortable for you to be here..." he said softly as he danced with Alphard more.

Alphard nodded but then smiled, "Harry... I- I would do anything for you, you know that."

"But your family-"

"Will still be there no matter how much I annoy them. I think... that my mothers' death has oddly brought me closer to my father. He's been... I don't know how to explain it. I would say over protective, but I'm not sure. He's definitely not disgusted with me as much as he was before." Alphard sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sadden about my mother's death, but to be perfectly honest, I did not love her. Which is horrible and a awful thing a son can say about their mother, but there you go."

Harry nodded in understanding. "It's okay Al. She wasn't a good mother to you. It's understandable."

Alphard pulled Harry into a hug. "For once in my life, I don't have to try to be happy. When I'm with you, it just happens." Alphard whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry pulled back slightly with the hint of a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth. "And I thought I was sappy."

"Well, you _are_," Alphard murmured, tightening his arm around Harry's waist as he slid the other up his back to thread through Harry's sky blue hair.

"Kiss me, please." Harry whispered back.

"Gladly." Alphard gently leaned in and kissed the smaller boy on the lips gently. The two parted and started to dance once again, now with more vigor and more life as they became a pair of masks in the sea of colors.

* * *

**December 25, 1939**

It was Christmas morning and for a family like the Potters, Christmas really was a day to spend together. Christmas morning was the one morning both Harry and Tom didn't mind being forcibly awoken from their slumber by Charlus.

Charlus barged into Harry and Tom's room and jumped up and down on Tom's bed.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Joxer, whom was sleeping on his wooden perched was immediately awoken by Charlus yell. He started chirping and flying around in the room. Hermes whom had been sleep on the edge of Harry's bed, started barking in excitement and wagging his tail. Harry groaned and put his pillow over his face.

"It's six in the bloody morning, Charlus." Tom said sighing. Harry could hear Tom rustling around, most likely putting on his pajama robes on and his slippers. "Be quite Hermes." Tom said to the now hyper dog.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Charlus said now jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

"You are off my Christmas list next year." Harry said groaning as he sat up and reached over to grab his glasses at his bedside table.

"Don't be a grump." Charlus said jumping off of Harry's bed and running out of their room and down the stairs, Hermes followed after Charlus.

"PRESENTS!"

Both Harry and Tom rolled their eyes at Charlus exclamation.

"Merry Christmas, Tom. Love you." Harry said hugging him before following after Charlus. Joxer flew after Harry and perched on his shoulder.

"Love you to." Tom said back following after Harry.

_'What is love? How do you spell it?'_ Joxer telepathically asked Harry. Harry frowned wondering why a bird would want to know how to spell love.

_'You don't spell love, you feel it. It's an intense feeling of deep affection. L-o-v-e' _Harry said telepathically back to his phoenix.

_'Do you love me?'_

_'You're my phoenix, you're apart of my life now, of course I love you.'_

Joxer chirped happily.

"You know, Tom, I haven't seen Brice or Neil for awhile." Harry said once they came to the last step of the stairs.

Tom didn't say anything for awhile.

"Tom?" Harry asked frowning.

"Nagini ate them."

Harry gaped at Tom shock.

"I'm so, so, so very sorry, Harry...they were just garden snakes anyway..." To m said backing away from the furious look on Harry's face.

"Tom! How could you let that happen! _Bloody hell!"_ Harry walked past Tom and headed into the living room.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Tom said to Harry as soon as he caught up with his brother.

"I don't want to hear it." Harry said as Joxer flew off of Harry, feeling his anger. Harry went and sat next to Charlus in front of the tree just as Boniface and Valerie walked into the room.

"You don't want to hear what?" Charlus asked Harry. He was chowing down on some gingerbread cookies that he had gotten in one of his wrapped gifts.

"_Nagini_, ate my snake, both Brice and Neil." Harry said pissed off. "When you planning on telling me?" Harry asked Tom.

"I don't know... it just happened-" Tom said flustered.

"Harry, please, honey, calm down. We'll get you another pet snake." Valerie said trying to calm Harry down.

"I don't want another snake. I don't ever want to see another snake. _Ever_."

"Harry, Nagini sleeps in the same room as you. You're gonna see another snake." Charlus said pointing out the obvious.

"Well then I suppose I just have to move out, wont I? I'll move my things in the room up stairs. At least than I wont have to worry about any of my pets getting eaten by that snake." Harry said annoyed.

"Must you be so dramatic?" Tom asked him annoyed as well.

"You know what Tom, all you care about is yourself. You don't care how I feel about Nagini."

"And how do you feel about Nagini, Harry?" Tom challenged Harry.

"Is this going to be a traditional thing?" Charlus tried to joke.

"I think Nagini is a monster. I think that you would put that snake before me any time of day. And in fact, that's what I know, past, present, and future."

Tom was silent for awhile.

"Boys, let's just open presents and start over okay. Were all cranky and I'm sure hungry-" Valerie started but Tom interrupted

"I thought I was dead in your future?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"So I'm alive in your future? Why did you lie-"

"Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it, _Tom_."

"You know Nagini in the future, that's why you hate her so much? What could she have possibly done to you-"

"_I SAID DROP IT!"_

All the glass shattered in the room and the lights flickered and the palace shook with Harry's emotions.

Everybody was staring at Harry shocked at his outburst.

Harry breathed in heavily before storming back up the stairs and into his and Tom's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay. So... should I go see what's wrong with the brat?" Julius Bellamy had come through the fireplace just as Harry had stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Didn't I banish you from my home?" Boniface said half annoyed.

Julius just smirked. "Only your son can banish me." Julius said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Let's give Harry some alone time for now." Valerie said sighing. "Harry is going through a tough time it seems."

"I'm going outside."

"Tom it's freezing-"

"I need the air." Tom said leaving out the room before anybody could stop him.

Tom was upset and frustrated. Harry hated him. He had to. Harry had told both him and Charlus that they were dead in his future and then just now said that he, Tom, had put Nagini before him. Was Harry being dramatic or had he been a horrible Uncle to Harry in the future?

Tom went and sat on the wooden bench that was in their back yard and sat there in the freezing cold. Tom closed his eyes, and the words Harry had said flash before his eyes like lightning bolts. Tom is a master at reading between the lines, so words mean much more to him then some other sorry sot. He has to, _must_, get to the heart of what he was like in the future. Not only is it out of his own terrible curiosity, there is dread necessity in it.

"Thomas! Get out of the bloody freezing weather this instance!"

* * *

**A/N** Uh what to say... Well I won't be updating for a while, probably not till fall. Sorry guys. I'm really happy that there is actually people out there that read my story, that means a lot. I know I whine a lot that I don't get reviews, but it's only because if I don't see one, then I feel that nobody is actually reading it you know? I really do appreciate the vote of confidence, I love you all. I know that this might be a horrible way to end this chapter, but you know I'm just out of ideas for the moment and I'm sleep deprived. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote anyway. And yeah, once again, I did screw up on the spelling and no I'm not gonna fix :P


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, on my home page brightsidetolife I've added pictures of links of what the unfamiliar characters 'unrealistically' look like. If you guys want more just let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Space Between**

**Your heart and mine**

**Is the space we'll fill with time**

_-Dave Matthews Band_

* * *

"I thought I was dead in your future?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"So I'm alive in your future? Why did you lie-"

"Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it, _Tom_."

"You know Nagini in the future, that's why you hate her so much? What could she have possibly done to you-"

"_I SAID DROP IT!"_

All the glass shattered in the room and the lights flickered and the palace shook with Harry's emotions.

Everybody was staring at Harry shocked at his outburst.

Harry breathed in heavily before storming back up the stairs and into his and Tom's room, slamming the door behind him. Harry stood in the middle of his room for a few moments, clenching his fingers as he tried to get his emotions under control. He had never in that _extreme_, got so angry before. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to his window and sat on the windowsill, just staring out at the snowy weather.

Harry was oblivious to Julius presence as he had quietly walked into the room.

To get Harry's attention, however, "You know the kid loves you, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Julius, "Saying that isn't going to help cheer me up. My snake is dead."

"Well...I could try, couldn't I? You were talking as if you really _hated_ that Tom even existed." he replied cocking his head to the side curiously. "Why had you said those things to Tom? It confused the family and _me_ greatly. If you love your brother then you should show him that instead of saying mean words."

"You don't know _anything_, Julius. You don't know what it was like-"

"Tom did something to you to hurt you in the future? Or does this really have to do with the snake?"

Harry shook his head no. "I don't want to talk about it. That's the whole _bloody_ reason why I came here, to stop everything from repeating itself. I don't want you to know, okay. I don't want _anybody_ to know. Especially, Tom. Everybody is different from what they were before in my future and I want to keep it that way."

"You look like you're about to cry." Julius said frowning in concern.

"I'm not. Leave me alone." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"You said you weren't crying!" Julius said in an accusing voice.

Which is exactly what Harry was doing. He put his head in his hands and cried silently. Honestly it was hard to put up with what he had went through, all that shit in his future had left him suffering alone with these nightmares and plus he was an emotional wreck. Sure he had his family and friends, but was that enough? Harry honestly didn't think he had it in him to change Tom from turning into Voldemort, especially with the return of Nagini.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled into a set of warm, strong arms and he looked up confused when he found himself in his godfather's lap suddenly. His face slowly started to turn red in embarrassment as Julius stared down at him with his Eden green eyes.

"I used to hold my son like this when he got upset and felt like nobody understood what he was going through," Julius explained smiling as he noticed that Harry's tears had stopped flowing down his cheeks, "I'll help you be happy, Harry. It's going to be okay, I promise."

Harry didn't respond, just hugged his godfather tighter and buried his face in his neck.

"What do you want to do today to cheer yourself up?" Julius asked Harry softly.

"It depends on what is going on with the others." Harry answered back.

_"Don't you ever think about yourself?"_ Julius asked in a teasing voice.

Harry just gave a quite laugh.

* * *

**Hours later...**

* * *

"Everyone's been looking for you, Harry. Why didn't you come to lunch?" Charlus asked as he and Tom walked into Harry's room.

Harry had finally calmed down somewhat as he let Tom into his room.

It was lunch time already? Just how long had he spent moving his things out his and Tom's room?

"Because I was here, obviously." Was Harry's snippy retort back to Charlus. Harry then sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Harry apologized to Charlus whom immediately lighten up.

"It's okay." Charlus said sitting on Harry's new bed.

"So are you going to apologize to me?" Tom asked Harry folding his arms to his chest.

"What? Fuck you and your snake!"

"_Harry!"_ Charlus said shock.

"He expects me to apologize for what happened when it was all _his_ fault! Hell no! Prick!" Harry's hair turned fiery red once again angry.

"I was simply joking, Harry. No need to be testy. I think we got off to a bad start this morning." Tom finally said to Harry with all calmness in his voice. Trying to find a way to convince Harry to move his things back into their room. Harry had actually went through with his plan and moved his things upstairs to his new bedroom.

It was now mid-afternoon and Harry was planning on visiting Harp Village along with Charlus to see their dragons. Grandpa Harold was suppose to be there as well along with Julius. Tom was suppose to be spending his time with Albus at his home in the village of Mould-on-the-Wold.

"So that's what you're calling it?" Harry shrugged a shoulder, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I kind of had you marked for death, but being on the 'bad start' list is cool too, I guess."

"Okay. Great." Tom smiled nervously. "I do owe you an apology. What happened... I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. I promise to keep Nagini more behaved. What she did, it was uncalled for." Harry just looked at him, unforgiving, "Okay. Really uncalled for. Please don't be angry with me. There is no reason for you to move into this room."

Harry sighed and looked away from Tom. "I owe you an apology as well. I said some pretty mean things. I was just angry because of what happened, but I'm still not going to share a room with you, Tom."

Tom looked affronted. "Why-?"

"It's not because I'm still angry about what happened. I just need some space, okay. I think it would do us both good."

"Well I believe otherwise. I don't want to be..." Tom blushed red not wanting to finish his sentence.

Harry looked at Tom and smiled sheepishly. "You have family all around you, Tom."

"Or you could just share a room with me." Charlus added.

"It's not important." Tom whispered looking down. He felt ashamed of admitting his feelings on the subject, it felt like weakness to Tom. All the years before Harry when he always told himself that he didn't need anybody, that he was fine with being alone, and then all of a sudden, this unconditional love and happiness was shoved in his face. Harry was punishing him, that's all Tom believed it to be, punishment.

To Harry, it really was too easy to forget that Tom was new to being human, having human emotions that is. Harry kept forgetting how vulnerable Tom was at times. This must scare Tom, being by himself, having his own room to himself. Though, Harry really _couldn't_ understand why Tom _wouldn't_ want to have a room to himself, he had to share one with so many of the orphan kids two years back. This should have been Tom's dream come true.

"It's fine that you want to have your own room, I'll get over it. I'll probably take Charlus up in his offer," Tom said shrugging, Charlus clapped his hands excitedly, "What I don't understand is why you would when you've been having nightmares? You need my company more than I could need yours."

Harry frowned. "How do you know I've been having nightmares?" Harry thought for sure he had put up his silencing spells on himself before he went to bed. It was out of habit really. He didn't want his family to freak out about it, especially when it got out of hand.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother, Harry. The nightmares had stopped somewhat, but recently you've been having constant nightmares ever since what happened to Alphard."

"What do you dream about?" Charlus asked Harry concerned.

Harry would have thought the answer was obvious, given how much time they spend together.

"A lot of … horrible things happened to me in my future and a lot of things did not get resolved. I lost a lot of family and friends in a war a lot like this one, only more gruesome and I still feel like it's all my fault. A part of me can never forgive myself for what happened. Please don't ask me what happened, because I can't. Not without destroying everything I worked so hard to change." Harry whispered the last bit out feeling miserable once again.

"I can understand that you don't want to talk about it. I understand privacy, but what you said this morning, it had everything to do with me. Something happened between us, didn't it?" Tom asked Harry frowning.

Harry would rather face vampires and werewolves than be trapped in this room. Somehow, it was less terrifying than having to face Tom. Harry did _not_ want Tom to become Voldemort. No, some things are better left unsaid.

"Don't ask me a question which you know I can't give you the truth to, Tom."

_"Then what do you want me to do, Harry?"_ Tom finally said. He kept his eyes on the floor, intensely aware of both his brother's gaze on him. "What do you want me to _say_? I can't change what happened if I don't know what I did." he took a deep breathe, "I don't know how to help you if I don't know what I could have possibly done-"

"_This is crazy!_ Were talking about something that has no possibility of happening!" Charlus cut in, standing up off the bed. Charlus looked fed up with the conversation. "You mean everything to us, Harry, you know that right? Were not going to let anything happen to you. Things are different now. Were more aware. Every Potter on this planet stick together no matter how much we annoy each other. You'll be okay, I won't let anybody hurt you, both past and future, I promise."

Harry just stared at Charlus. Charlus eyes were guarded, filled with emotions Harry wasn't familiar with seeing before. Harry searched his face for any hint of joke or teasing. There wasn't a hint of smirk or smile on his face as he stood there. He was completely serious.

"Harry?"

That was when Harry turned back towards Tom, his brother and, despite the sorrow he had been feeling, he had to stop a smile from forming when he saw his brother staring at him in concern. He could almost feel the worry and apprehension coming off in waves from his brother.

I guess some things have changed since he's been there. He's made progress. They were just baby steps, but they were making an impact.

"I promise that we will all protect you to the best of our abilities. I would not see you hurt, Harry." Tom promised.

The promise in those words was as hard as stone, as steel, and it made Harry blush again, stupidly.

"I know you wouldn't."

Harry smiled at Tom's promise. It seemed like everybody was making promises that he was going to be okay. Promises that Harry wasn't sure that they could actually keep.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat before your blood sugar gets too low." Charlus said offering his hand to Harry.

"My hero," Harry muttered. But he took the hand Charlus offered and followed him out the door along with Tom.

* * *

**Harp Village**

* * *

"Where are we going? The dragons are on the other side." Charlus asked, on the verge of whining. Julius just smiled as walked through the crowed of wizards and witches in the snowy weather.

"Charlus, you are seriously obsessed." Alphard said with a roll of his eyes. Surprise, surprise, Alphard had to tag along. No big shocker there.

"Charlus, I think it would be quite rude if went on to see the dragons without your grandpa, don't you agree?" Julius asked Charlus whom blushed in embarrassment.

"I totally forgot about grandpa Harold! I just can't wait to see how Falkor is doing!" Charlus said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't worry, my new house is just right around the corner."

"So you live in Harp Village now? Next to Nadia Conway perhaps?" Harry teased, loving to see how embarrassed Julius would get whenever he brought Nadia up.

"Actually, about that," Julius said scratching the back of his head,"were getting married."

Harry burst out laughing. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah! Congratulations, Julius!" Charlus said happy for the vampire.

"A water faerie and a vampire, who knew. You two can't have kids can you?" Alphard asked frowning.

Julius narrowed his eyes at Alphard whom started to giggle at Julius glare. "No, we can not have kids Mr. Black. It's physically impossible." Julius shook his head negatively, "It was Nadia's idea for me to just have a place here since I visit this place quite often."

"When's the set date?" Harry asked.

"Two days from now." Nixie said opening the white picketed fence to let them through. The house was a nice simple house, you would never have guessed that a vampire lived there. It was a dark blue house with white rooftops, the house itself was a Gable front house with a porch.

"What? So soon?" Harry asked shocked.

"Hello, Charlus, Harry." Nixie gave them both bone shattering hugs. Nixie had gotten an inch or two taller since the last time Harry had seen the girl.

"What am I, invisible?" Alphard asked scowling. Nixie just rolled her eyes and totally ignored Alphard.

"Ow..." Charlus said rubbing his arms.

"Hey Nixie." Harry replied, rubbing his arms as well. "Do you... live with Julius now?"

"We've been, that is, mum and I, have been living with Julius for two months now. Right _Juli_?" Nixie said Julius name in a weird baby voice.

"Nixie, I have no guilt in sending you away to a foreign country." Julius said walking past the group to his house.

"Oh don't be like that, Juli! I like that nickname for you," Nixie then turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's, "your room is right next to mine! Were like brother and sister now!" Nixie said excitedly laying her head on Harry's shoulder. Alphard made an noise sounding close to a growl.

Harry looked at Charlus for help, but he merrily shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Harry asked as they continued to head inside Julius home.

"In Harp Village of course!" Nixie answered for Julius. "Mother! They're here!" Nixie shouted as she ran down the hallway and into the living room.

"Nixie! That's no way for a young lady to behave! Especially for a water faerie." Nadia Conway scowled at her daughter.

Harry, Alphard, Charlus, and Julius walked into the living room where Nadia and Harold were drinking tea. Apparently waiting on them. A chandelier hung on the ceiling in the middle of the living room. The brick fireplace was behind Harold whom was standing, holding his cup of tea.

"I'm only half water faerie mom, the rest is all witch." Nixie said pouting.

"Hello," Harry said, awkwardly greeting his great great grandfather whom had set his cup down on the coffee table. Harry never knew how to act around the man. Harold Potter's reputation was well known and it kind of intimidated Harry.

Harold didn't seem to care about Harry's awkwardness. Harry had heard of someone's face lighting up with a smile but it seemed like it had been invented for this guy. One word and he was practically shining, his grin as brilliant as the sun. All because Harry had spoke to him.

"Harry, it's been too long." Harold pulled Harry into a hug.

"We saw each other at the Weasley ball." Harry said smiling as they pulled away.

"That doesn't count, you were about to go home then," Harold then turned to Alphard, "Mr. Black, it was a tragedy on what happened to your mother, Alphard, my condolences."

"You read The Daily Prophet?" Harry asked before Alphard could comment.

"Of course! Though not always, sometimes it's just a load of crap. You have to pick and choose what you believe to be false or true in that paper."

Harry smiled at Harold's statement. "I didn't know you even knew my name." Alphard said to Harold sheepishly.

Harold heaved a very familiar sounding put-upon sigh, "Harry has mentioned you, _oh_, a few thousand times. You sound okay, for a kid who managed to take Harry's interest."

"Grandpa Harold you haven't said hello to me yet!" Charlus ran up and hugged the man whom was caught off guard.

"Hello Ms. Conway." Harry greeted the faerie while Harold was busy greeting Charlus.

"It's Nadia, Harry." Nadia pulled Harry into a hug. Harry smelt the scent of lemon sorbet and jasmine from Nadia in their hug. Before they pulled away, Nadia kissed the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

* * *

**Albus & Tom**

* * *

"Ah, Tom my boy. I'm glad you could make it today." Albus said joyfully as Tom came through the fireplace. Albus had been tinkering with his Christmas tree that he had set up in the corner of the living room next to the fireplace.

"Hello, Albus. Merry Christmas." Tom gave Albus a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a black bow.

Albus smiled even bigger. "Tom, that was mighty kind of you. You did not have to do so." Albus took the offering present from Tom. "Come sit with me." Albus said patting the sofa cushion next to him.

"I wanted to thank you as well for the gift you gave me." Tom said sitting down to the offered spot next to Albus.

"The Deluminator is very ingenious and helpful. I created it, it's one of a kind. Did you figure out how to use it?" Albus asked, practically happy with glee.

Tom smiled politely. "It removes light sources from immediate surroundings," Tom laughed softly, "Mother thought you were encouraging me to smoke when she saw the lighter."

Albus laughed as well.

"Are you going to open your gift?" Tom asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes!"

Albus undid the black bow and unwrapped the red wrapping paper. Tom took notice that Albus was delicately and carefully unwrapping his gift.

When Albus finally unwrapped the gift, he smiled and genteelly opened the music box.

It immediately started to play a gentle melody making the little figures dance in a tiny circle to the music. The antique music box was wooden and when you opened it, you can immediately see the music organ and the little mirror behind it. In front of the music box, there was this glass square where you can look inside and watch the figures magically start dancing in a miniature ballroom. There was three men in black tux dancing with their woman partners whom were in pink formal gown dresses.

"Harry suggested that I get something that was not a book. He said that you probably had enough to make a library. I had no idea what to get somebody that probably has everything." Tom said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I love it, Tom. Nobody has ever put in a lot of thought as you have in giving me a gift. It's perfect." Albus said sincerely.

Tom looked up at Albus, seeing the sincerity on Albus face for himself.

"Your welcome, Albus."

* * *

**Family Time...Ice Skating**

* * *

"Harry, you aren't going to learn if you won't try," Charlus told him as he watched Harry cling to the rink's wall.

"Don't let me distract you from having fun," Harry said with a nervous grin as his feet slid dangerously beneath him. He would have fallen if he didn't have a death grip on the wall.

"If you insist," Charlus said before skating off towards his parents whom were holding hands and skating with ease.

"Sure. Let's go skating. It'll be fun," Harry grumbled as he slowly inched back toward the rink's entrance. "Let's completely ignore the fact that I _can't_ skate." Harry's grip tightened on the wall when he started to lose his balance. This whole ice lake was practically in their back yard, but it was for the public.

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't know how to skate?" Tom snickered as he skated up to Harry.

Harry turned to Tom, keeping one hand on the wall while he wobbled on his unsteady feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Looks like you are about to fall." Tom grinned widely when Harry glared at him.

"Go away." Harry said playfully making shooing motions to Tom. Tom just rolled his eyes.

When Tom turned to skate away, Harry pushed off the wall trying to give it another try. He nearly crossed the short distance to Tom, but he suddenly became very unstable on his feet. His arms flailed about wildly, seeking something to help stabilize his balance. The only thing nearby was Tom, and Harry's hand grabbed the arm sleeve of Tom's. Caught off guard by the abrupt movement, Tom instinctively wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and drew him closer.

"You really suck at skating," Tom stated bluntly, staring down at his brother in amusement.

Harry just scowled once again.

"Hey, boys." Boniface skated his way to them while Valerie was skating with Charlus.

When Tom released Harry, he nearly fell again, but Boniface balanced him this time.

"Harry is having difficulty skating." Tom said to his father.

"Shut up, Tom! I'm not!"

Tom just smirked and skate off.

"Come on, grab my hand, I wont let you fall. I promise." Boniface said offering his hand to Harry. Harry blushed in embarrassment and took Boniface's offering hand.

"Move your feet, son, don't just stand there." Boniface ordered, moving him along. "Don't be so nervous."

"No, no, Dad, I'm gonna fall!" This was very undignified; the young man could feel his legs shaking beneath him.

"I won't let you fall, Harry," Boniface rolled his eyes, he held onto Harry's hand, "Thought you trusted me." Boniface laughed.

Harry was clutching his surrogate father's hands tightly, as if afraid to let go. "I'm going to kill whomever suggested doing this."

"Oh, but it's so much fun!" Boniface beamed. He was amused at seeing Harry so flustered. Harry's knees trembled again and he stumbled forward. Boniface caught him, secretly thrilled at having such close contact with his son. "Easy now."

Harry pursed his lips, one eyebrow twitching. "Lemme go. I'm going back home." Harry said trying to get Boniface to let him go.

"If you insist."

Harry panicked for a moment. Boniface fingers were loosening their grip around his. "No, wait! Hold on a minute! I didn't mean-"

Boniface caught Harry before he could fall.

"Need some help?" Valerie asked, adjusting her blue scarf around her neck as she came to Boniface side.

"No." Boniface said sighing exasperatedly and then hooked his arms underneath Harry's legs, holding Harry up against his chest. "I believe Harry has had his share of fun for today."

"Oh that's to bad, Har-bear." Valerie said lightly ruffling up Harry's hair.

Harry just scowled. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Hush. I'm carrying you back inside." Boniface said to Harry. "I'll see you guys back inside in half an hour or so?" Boniface asked his wife whom nodded in agreement.

As Boniface walked them off the ice, he shifted around and Harry lifted his weight slightly. "Am I too heavy?"

Boniface laughed softly. "No, you barely eat is it is. I just need to get these skates off, it's hard to walk back home in them, you see." Boniface said setting Harry down on one of the wooden benches.

"Dad?"

"Hum?"

"I was thinking about Julius wedding. It's soon."

Boniface laughed at Harry's blatant statement. "Yes it is."

"Are you going?"Boniface sighed. "Harry …" he said, almost warningly. Harry looked up at him and Boniface's eyes softened. "I don't need to go," he said simply.

"Why not? Everybody is going, but you. Why do you dislike Julius so much? He's a good person."

"I agree, Mr. Bellamy is a good person, but I still don't like him. Are you all set?" Boniface asked changing the subject.

Harry sighed and gave up. He followed after Boniface as they headed to their home. "How come you're not weird out about me being from the future? Or judging me for coming here?" Harry asked curiously so. It had been nagging at the back of his mind why his surrogate parents were so calm about the whole thing.

"I have no right to judge you because I really have no idea what you've been through. I may have heard your stories, but I never did once felt what you had in the moment of your time. I'm happy to have you here no matter what the reason."

"Though I do have a question to ask you myself."

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously, wondering what could Boniface possibly want to ask him.

"Are you planning on going back to your time?"

"Oh... erm... I can't go back. As soon as I used the Aetas Time-Turner to come here it vanished as if, I don't know... like it didn't exist anymore or something. It's not invented yet of course. So the only way I can go back to my time is uh... when my parents, my birth parents, impregnate me. Which is like forty years from now."

"I just wanted to know if my time with you was going to be shorten. Your mother and I never knew if your time with us was going to be long or short and we knew sooner or later that we would have to think about it and then we would be a mess."

Harry smiled up at Boniface sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you guys through this. I honestly don't know what I'm doing half the time."

"Harry what would you do if you knew you could not fail?"

"Uh, I'd probably be invincible than. I would feel like this whole weight was off my shoulders, that I could do anything that I wanted to do."

"You must lose your fear of being wrong. You had a reason for coming here and I believe your intentions to be good if not life saving. Besides, I fucking love you kid, your my son." Boniface wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him in close.

**tbc**


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary**: A Time Travel Story; Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and ends up in a orphanage with Tom Riddle at age eleven whom is going to start Hogwarts, can Harry change history? Not Slash _**between**_ Tom Riddle and Harry. **Slash involved**. Don't like it, then don't read it!

**Author's Note:** First, thank you to everybody that reviewed my last chapter and the previous one before. I look forward to _**all**_ the reviews you guys give me. I love it. I've been super busy and I'm not going to be updating... for like a very long time. I'm moving again... yay... not really, but yeah I've been down and working.

I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I was trying to give you guys something before my very long time away. I hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless. It's all about Tom this chapter. Just so you know, on my **home page** brightsidetolife I've added pictures of links of what the unfamiliar characters 'unrealistically' look like. If you guys want more just let me know!

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva, Charlus/Dorea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe Ron Weasley, he's so hot!

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

What's a dad for dad?  
Tell me why I'm here dad  
Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad  
Everything is fine dad  
Proud that you are mine dad  
Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man_  
- YellowCard_

"I'm gonna move the rest of my things to the right of the room. While I'm doing that, why don't you take your delicate self into the bathroom and have a bubble bath. You know, curl your hair or something. Do whatever it is you princesses like to do. As long as it doesn't involve painting your nails." Charlus said to Tom, teasing him.

"Yeah sure, whatever, prat." Tom said back, grabbing his pajamas to take with him.

Knock, Knock

"Hey Harry." Charlus said, still moving his things around.

Tom looked up as Harry walked in carrying a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. "Hey,Charlus, Tom," Harry tossed the bag to Tom, "Got you something nutritious."

Tom looked down into the bag and rolled his eyes. "Really, Harry? Thanks, I guess. You know, for getting these for _me_."

"Well, what can I say. If you don't want them-"

"No." Tom said quickly, "I might as well keep them. You know since they are for _me_." Tom sighed and tossed the bag on his bed. "I know what you're doing."

"What do you - I'm not doing anything."

"Uh huh. Look, I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. And I can read you like an open book, Harry."

"I don't know what you're -"

"I'm not mad about our, _'moving'_ arrangement. You don't need to feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you should ass-hole." Tom scowled at Harry.

Harry gasped. "You are absolutely the most frustrating person I have ever met! What the hell do you want to do, Tom? Lock me up?"

"We both know Tom could put a mother bear to shame with how fiercely protective he is when something is threatening his little brother." Charlus said cutting in, trying to stop a fight from happening.

"Really, Harry. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to take a shower."

Harry grabbed Tom's wrist before he could leave. "Well tough shit, Tom. We need to talk about it! I know what you're feeling, Tom."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do. You're feeling guilty like this is somehow your fault when really, it's no one's fault. I just want to be selfish and have _me_ time, okay? And if it doesn't work out, well, I know I can badger you to share a room with me again. If Charlus will let me."

"Maybe." Charlus said shrugging.

"Well maybe if you weren't a total jerk about it I wouldn't have felt that way."

Harry jerked his head up in surprise to look at his brother. "What?"

"I mean, seriously Harry. Rejecting me is one thing, but being a total dick about it-"

"Okay, I get it. You can shut up now." Harry rolled his eyes at Tom. He wasn't really offended and he certainly wasn't about to point out that Tom was definitely not mad at him anymore.

"I know what you're saying, Tom. M'pretty sure you know how I feel too. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"I didn't start this, you did." Tom said.

"No I didn't, you totally started this!"

"So... you're really not gonna share the jelly beans?" Charlus asked looking at the bag.

Tom rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. "No." Tom said closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Were gonna eat it anyway!" Harry called after Tom.

* * *

**December 28, 1940**

**Tom's P.O.V**

* * *

"You're looking a little nervous today, Tommy." Boniface Potter said as he leaned across the front seat to lock my door for me. He was wearing his long black overcoat over his usual blue business shirt with no tie and black slacks and oddly some sneakers on.

"What do you mean I look nervous? And it's _Tom_, father." I added to him, looking through the open window of the black Chevy Standard Sedan. Yeah, I was a bit nervous. I did _not_ like meeting new people.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. My friend Napoleon I've been telling you about, he has a son named Dobkin. You'll like Dobkin, he's your age. He's a bit on the weird side, but he's very entertaining."

I glanced at my father as we drove off into the snowy weather. He seemed in good spirits. There was a question I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid that he wouldn't answer and get upset.

"What is it, Tommy?" Boniface asked me curiously so. He must have felt my eyes staring at him. I scowled at that name again, but chose not to comment again about it.

"Were the only ones not going to Mr. Bellamy's wedding, which I don't mind, but I can not comprehend your dislike of the man so greatly to not want to go to his wedding."

Boniface pursed his lips the way he always does when he's trying to avoid an issue, and then he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell your brothers? _Especially_ Harry?"

I frowned. Why didn't he want Harry to know? Julius is his godfather after all. Though the knowledge of the reason why my father would act so obnoxious around Mr. Bellamy overcame my reasoning. "I promise not to tell anyone."

My father smiled somewhat at my words and ruffled up my hair. Why did he _always_ have to do that! Not that I had a problem fixing my hair back, but the ruffling up of my hair was starting to become a regular occurrence with my father.

"Do you know a lot about vampires, Tom?"

I looked at the seriousness of my father's voice. I knew the basics of course, but their traditions and whatnot. No. I honestly did not care enough to explore that area on vampires and I told my father as such.

"Vampires are very territorial..." I watched as my father took a deep breath and sighed in distraught. Why was this such a big thing to him?

"In vampire law, if a vampire bites you, claiming you, you are apart of their clan... do you know that much?"

"Yes... do you think Julius plans to bite-?" I asked about to get furious, but I was interrupted.

"No... no, he doesn't need to."

"He doesn't need to?" I said starting to get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. If Julius didn't need to...

"In vampire law, being a godfather has different meanings than of the ones that we know of."

Okay, now I was annoyed. "What are you saying?"

"Technically, if Mr. Bellamy wanted to, he could claim Harry as his and whisk Harry away with him and there would be no law that would say he couldn't."

"_Excuse me?"_ What! What was with everyone trying to claim Harry as their son? I was trying with every fiber in my body not explode.

"There is a one in a million chance that a child can have a vampire for a godfather," I watched as my father rolled his eyes, "and in that case, the child becomes a part of that vampire's clan. In vampire law it's a tribe or collection of people they consider family or friends, united under a chieftain. The godfather or godmother of said child would become the parent of sorts. I'm not very familiar with it, but all I know is that Mr. Bellamy has the authority to take Harry as his son. Even give him his last name."

I honestly did not know what to think of my fathers words. I don't even think Bellamy even thought about taking Harry away from us. Of course I could not read minds. Hmm... I wonder if there _is_ a way to read minds? What was more interesting was that... I did not find Julius Bellamy a threat. If that vampire wanted to take Harry away, he would have done so a long time ago.

"Fortunately, this world, does not particularly care about vampire law's so the threat of Bellamy taking Harry away is minimal." Boniface finished his words.

"I'm quite confident that Mr. Bellamy would not try to _whisk_ Harry away as you put it. He values Harry's trust in him and he knows how much Harry wants to be with us, _his_ family. Your unnecessary worry is quite unreal to me." I had to admit that seeing my father so flustered or perhaps, _jealous_, was amusing to me. Seeing such an obvious flaw in my father made me feel... normal.

I watched as my father scowled at me. "Don't look at me like that, Thomas!"

I smirked at that. "Like what?"

"Like you-you think I'm _jealous_ or something."

"You are." I said simply.

My father made this weird growling noise, which made me smirk even more. "Harry loves you more than Julius Bellamy, you know. Unconditionally. You're his father." I said trying to reassure him.

Boniface's mouth opened helplessly in dismay and the man forgot to close it. I guess it was the last thing he expected to hear come from my mouth.

"Father?" This snapped Boniface out of his muteness.

"You really think that Harry wouldn't leave me for Bellamy?" I looked at my father in concern, this had been really bothering him it seemed.

"_Of course not."_ I said absurdly to my father, making a point in my tone of voice. Even _I_ knew Harry better than that. I continued in a soft voice, choosing my words carefully as to not offend my father. "Sometimes father... you just need to learn how to share as I have with Charlus and everybody else. Harry was _mine_ first you know. _My_ friend and _my_ family first."

"I regret not being able to have had adopt you in my life before hand, Thomas." Boniface said pulling the car to a stop finally, in front of a old weathered house. I noticed that my father had said _'adopt you'_ and not mentioned Harry's name. "I love you, son. I don't think I've said that quite enough."

I felt embarrassed and happy all at the same time. I knew my father loved me of course. He always showed me in so many ways, but I guess it was nice to still hear him say it out loud. "I know you do, father. I've never doubted that." And after practically two years, how could I? This was the longest I've ever stayed with a family.

"Even though you're not my biological son, I'd die for you, Tom. I'd do anything to protect you because you're my son and I love you." Boniface was staring at me fiercely. Where was all this coming from? Though I couldn't deny the comfort that came from his words, but like I had said before, I already knew the truth of my fathers words.

"Dad... I'm not going anywhere. You don't _need_ to tell me the things that I already know to be true. I love you to." Boniface looked over joyed by my words. I was afraid that he was going to cry and really make things awkward between us, but Boniface simply pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

**Another A/N:** Next chapter I'll probably have it be summer time, close towards the ending of their second year. Unless everybody protest about it. I just thought everybody would like Harry to already start his lessons in America. Your choice!


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for reviewing Chapter 39!: **FatesShadow83, Mardanyes, I-Love-Trunks1, NATWEST, griffinlblackwood, itachisgurl93, Lientjuhh, wandamarie, XXJennLuvsYuuXX, enchanted nightingale, daemonkieran, Someone's Ghost, cyiusblack, SSS – Severus Snape Supporter, biblioholic, DrowningNemo, Angel from the Sea, FairAris, Dream's Abyss, Tiggerfan, Aurora Borealis 97, Jen103, Thunderbird0106, akuma-river, Harriverse, Booker10, peasant-of-shadowland, Annalla, Lady Knight Keladry, mandymacca

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, on my home page brightsidetolife I've added pictures of links of what the unfamiliar characters 'unrealistically' look like. If you guys want more just let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Caution:** This is a Open Minded Story.

* * *

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty**

**Yeah yeah and it's okay.  
I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.  
Yeah yeah and I'm alright.  
I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight.**

_- Foster The People_

* * *

**January 1941**

"Tommy, do you own anything that isn't black? Oh, look," Charlus watched as Tom pulled out a sweater from the closet that both he and Tom shared, "gray. Protect my eyes from the burst of color."

Tom just rolled his eyes pulling on his gray sweater. "Shut up and my name is _Tom_."

"Are you ready to wake up Harry?" Charlus said totally ignoring Tom's words.

"I suppose so. He always tries to sleep in."

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Charlus cheerful voice was more than Harry could handle this early in the morning. He blinked heavy eyelids, trying to focus on his older brother's far too cheerful face.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked grumpily as Hermes jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Charlus bright teeth flashed at Harry. "Nothin', princess. What's wrong with you?"

"Come on, boys," their father's voice boomed in the tiny room. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed. Move! You have to be on the train in three hours!"

Harry pushed Charlus smiling face away from him and dragged himself to the bathroom. He locked himself inside to shower, not trusting Charlus to leave him alone long enough for even a quick wash. Sure enough, as the hot water started doing its job of waking him, there was a loud pounding on the door and Charlus telling him to hurry up so that they could eat breakfast as a family. Harry ignored it.

When he finished showering and all dressed up for his day of going back to school, both Tom and Charlus were there sitting on his bed.

"Why are you guys sitting in the semi-dark, staring at me?"

"Has anybody ever told you that you're not a morning person?" Charlus asked Harry.

"Every morning."

"That needs to change."

"Why are you two so eager to go back to school anyway? You're freaks."

Tom scowled at Harry and Harry in return sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "Tom, it's no fun sparring with you in the morning. You fall off the horse before you're even on it."

"How many layers of clothing are you wearing?" Tom asked Harry frowning.

"I feel the cold," Harry replied as he slipped his arms through his red plaid long sleeved flannel shirt.

"I'd say you were too skinny, but I've seen how much you've been eating lately." Tom said to Harry.

"I'm a growing boy, soon this will be all muscle." Harry gestured to himself.

"Yeah keep dreaming."

Harry threw his pillow at Tom's face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom have asked if mum and dad could take Ryan and Kayley to Hogwarts Express with us." Charlus said.

"Actually, she wants mum and dad to _babysit_ the rest of their kids for two weeks while they are off in Hawaii. So... _all_ the Longbottom kids will be joining us on our way to Kings Cross station to the Platform nine and three-quarters." Tom said looking annoyed. "And they are all down stairs of course. Eating our food I might add."

Charlus laughed at Tom's words. "We have enough food to share, Tom. Don't be so stingy."

"Sorry for calling you guys freaks." Harry said knowing how Tom felt about that word. Charlus probably didn't even care, he most likely hadn't even gave it a second thought. Harry winced as Tom stood up and shoved him hard to the floor, flat on his butt.

"No, you're not."

"Well I am now!" Harry complained as he rubbed his backside.

"Good." Tom said folding his arms to his chest.

Charlus just rolled his eyes and headed out Harry's room with his brothers following after him.

Valerie smiled gently at her boys as they walked in.

"Well don't just stand there, come in and sit down! Breakfast is done anyways."

Harry sat across from Aurora, Francis, and Ava (9 years old; blonde hair in two french braided ponytails and brown eyes) while Tom sat on the left side of Harry next to Ryan Longbottom and Charlus sat on Harry's right next to Kayley Longbottom.

The breakfast consisted of eggs, glasses of orange juice, bacon, and strawberry crepes. Or what passed as eggs, bacon, and strawberry crepes.

"Who made breakfast?" Charlus asked poking at his slightly burnt bacon and eggs.

"Your father."

Picking up his fork again, Charlus started to eat with even less enthusiasm than Tom was displaying. After taking one bite, he put his fork back down.

"I don't know whether to eat this or take it to school for show and tell," Tom muttered to Harry.

"Did you boys have a good sleep?" Valerie asked.

"Yes. I did. Charlus didn't snore this time and he actually managed to not fall off his bed." Tom said eating his strawberry crepes. _That_ wasn't burnt.

"You're exaggerating, Tom. I do _not_ freakin' snore." Charlus said defensively.

"You do more so than Harry."

"Hey!" Harry was in the process of stuffing eggs in his mouth. Burnt food didn't particularly bother him. "Take that back!"

"No."

"Kayley, you've never heard of anybody complaining that I snore in the Gryffindor house have you?" Charlus asked Kayley.

"Oh no, don't drag me into this. I'm not you're scapegoat." Kayley said shaking his head no.

Charlus made a face. "You're not? Oh, gosh. Well, this is awkward . . ."

"I don't snore, Tom. Shut up." Harry said scowling.

"You shut up."

"Every morning." Boniface muttered to the Longbottom kids making them laugh.

"Charlus! Harry! _Stop that!_" Valerie said disapprovingly as both boys were making faces at each other. "Your face will get stuck like that if you keep that up!" The Longbottom kids laughed again.

It didn't take long for the scrumptious food to be devoured, and dishes washed curtsey of their father Boniface.

"We better be heading off." Boniface announced with a kindly smile at his wife.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

* * *

_"That was so cool!"_ Francis exclaimed after watching a group of students go through the barrier as they came to a stop in front of the platform.

"Not really, you get use to it after awhile." Ryan said pushing his trolley of luggage.

"_I _thought it was cool to when I first saw Ryan go through it." Kayley said to Francis.

"Children! No time to talk, going to be late!" Valerie pushed her son's, Charlus and Tom, through the barrier first; she soon followed after disappearing though the platform.

"Go on Harry, Ryan," Boniface motioned the barrier. Both Harry and Ryan went through the barrier together. Valerie was rushing them on as soon as she saw them run through.

"Brilliant!" Francis exclaimed following after his twin sister Aurora as they both came through the platform.

"Come here, Harry." Valerie said giving Harry one last hug just as Ava and Kayley came through the barrier. "Bye, mum." Harry said when Valerie reached him last.

Valerie gave each of her kids a hug and a kiss. Boniface came through the barrier after the Longbottom girls and hurried to help the kids to put their things onto the train.

"_Please_, have a good time at school!" Valerie pleaded. As if they didn't know how to behave themselves.

"Of course!" Charlus said grinning madly.

"Bye Aurora, Francis." Harry said giving them both quick hugs. "It was nice to meet you, Ava." Harry said giving the little girl a hug as well.

"Bye Harry." Ava said shyly.

When everything was set and put away Boniface gathered Harry into a tight embrace.

"You will write wont you?" Boniface asked him after finally letting him go.

"Of course Dad." Harry said as Boniface smiled. "You better, I hardly ever get letters from you, it's mostly just from your brothers."

"Tom?"

"_Especially_ from Tom. He writes the most. Bye kid." Boniface kissed Harry on his forehead and left off the train.

_"Harry!"_

"Oh Merlin."

Harry was promptly crushed to his boyfriend's chest, arms snaking around him as Alphard shook him from side to side. Harry grimaced against his chest, trying frantically to pull away from him before Alphard decided to crush his bones.

"Missed ya' too Al," Harry mumbled against Alphard's shirt, which smelled faintly of chocolate frogs. Alphard finally let him go. Harry smiled inwardly. Harry realized that it had been a while since he had last been with Alphard directly. It had been so long since he ran his fingers through those silky strands of hair.

"Are you ready for another wonderful semester of Hogwarts?" Alphard grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to a compartment room. "Ignatius, Lucretia, and Dorea are already in the compartment. What took you guys so long to get here?"

Before Harry could answer, Alphard opened the door to the compartment room and lead him inside.

The young man sitting in the compartment room, brown hair, black square glasses framing his face and a lazy smile scrawled along his lips, winked up at Harry. "Nice to see you made the train, Harris."

"Alphard has been unbearable." Dorea said looking annoyed.

"_Hey-"_

"Where's Harry?" Ignatius teased.

"What's taking him so long?" Lucretia added.

"Where's Harry?" Ignatius repeated.

"Do you think hes coming?" Lucretia said laughing.

"Where's Harry?"

"_Shut it!"_ Alphard said pouting. Alphard pulled Harry down to sit next to him. Everybody in the compartment room laughed except for Alphard.

"I'm glad that you care." Harry said kissing Alphard on the lips.

"So where did Charlus go?" Dorea asked.

"Charlus is talking with Ryan Longbottom and Tom is with Minerva."

"What? He didn't have time to talk to _me_?"

"Oh dear." Lucretia said sighing as Ignatius gave her a knowing look.

* * *

**Hogwarts  
**

* * *

Harry walked across the Great Hall, closer to the table to see if he was just imagining it. No, he wasn't. Abraxas Malfoy and Venus MacDermott were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The table was jammed packed with students who were mostly boys. Most of them didn't even look as if they were from Gryffindor.

"What's Malfoy doing at the Gryffindor table?" Alphard asked Harry as they made their way towards the sixth year Slytherin and his fiance.

"Don't know." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders indifferently. Harry watched as Ignatius sat right next to Venus looking starry-eyed. Lucretia sat on the other said of Ignatius scowling at him.

Harry didn't know why she was getting so annoyed. A moment later though after he squeezed a spot next to Abraxas, he remembered. Girls usually hated it when boys get infatuated over some pretty girl.

"Abraxas, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"Yes I'm doing quite well thanks for asking."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hello, Braxi. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"I thought you'd choose to sit over here today." Abraxas exclaimed, "Did you have a nice winter break?"

Harry leaned over and gave Abraxas a hug. "Your friends are totally going to kick your ass for sitting over here."

Abraxas laughed after releasing Harry from their hug. "Actually I think they'll be thanking me for getting Venus many admires away from the Slytherin table for a moments of peace."

"Braxi, you are the only one for me, love." Venus said french kissing Abraxas.

Charlus made a gagging noise. Harry had half a mind to do the same as well, but he shouldn't talk himself. The way he would get carried away with Alphard, but at least he didn't make a public display of them, not that he think Alphard would have minded in the least bit. Alphard was a very possessive person.

Charlus was seated on the other side of the table next to Tom and Minerva. Dorea was at the Slytherin table, apparently Charlus and Dorea had an argument on the train and were not speaking to each other momentarily. Tom rolled his eyes at Charlus antics as he proceeded with eating his potato pancake.

Venus looked just as perfect as the last time Harry saw her. Harry didn't understand why so many guys were just drooling over her.

"How's Prince?" Harry asked, belatedly. He hadn't seen Abraxas hanging out with Antoine Prince that much since school started.

"Cranky," Abraxas said dryly, rolling his eyes. "As usual-"

As Abraxas kept talking, Harry rested a hand on Alphard's knee, beneath the table. Harry had felt rather than saw how Alphard was upset that Harry's attention was on Abraxas. After a moment, a hand covered his own, twining their fingers together.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Now it was back to being another faceless, middling student amongst hundreds of others just like him. Or so Harry was coming to believe, plodding his way to his next class.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Alphard asked.

Harry smiled at Alphard, he was so thoughtful of others. Well, he was thoughtful when Harry counted. Harry was about to reply back, but somebody, whom was not watching where he was going, bumped into him.

"_Watch where you're going!"_ Antoine Prince snapped at him.

_'Glad to see he hasn't changed.'_ Harry thought to himself. "_Sorry almighty one."_ Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Antoine, don't be a jerk." Charlotte Goyle said to her boyfriend.

"_You_ bumped into _Harry_, Prince. You owe Harry an apology." Alphard said defending Harry.

"Alphard-" Harry tried to stop the argument that was forming.

"Oh do I, Black?" Antoine said stepping closer to Alphard.

"Antoine-" Charlotte started.

"Yes asshole you do."

"And if I don't, are you going to make me?" Antoine sneered at Alphard.

"Enough _dammit_! Prince don't you have something better to do than to pick on two second years? Does that _really_ make you feel good about yourself? Grow up." Harry dragged Alphard away with him to get to their next class which was History of Magic.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Alphard muttered.

"Forget it." Harry said still annoyed.

Harry watched a group of girls whisper about how cute he looked with his purple hair and all that girly stuff. Harry hadn't realize that his Harry had changed colors again. Not that he could control it when he was annoyed.

"Hmm … if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were blushing." Alphard teased as Harry's face gotten redder.

"I'm not." Harry replied as they kept walking through the halls.

As they two made their way inside the classroom, they found themselves making it just in time before the bell rung.

* * *

**February**

* * *

"That was a bunch of wasted time that I wont get back." Tom muttered to himself.

"You know Tommy, you should really stop talking to yourself, some people are actually starting to beginning to think that you need to go to St. Mongos, already in such an early age to." Charlus joked shoving a strawberry paste in his mouth while Harry did the same on the other side of him as they stood in the middle of the corridors.

"Actually, I think our piers would think it was about time. Nobody can stand dealing with you guys for barely a minute without turning mental themselves." Tom commented as he headed towards the library.

"Did you hear that Harry? Tom just insulted us." Charlus said trying to act hurt as he and Harry kept in step with Tom.

"I did Charlus, I daresay somebody should get these knifes out of our backs." Harry replied back.

Tom just rolled his eyes at his brothers and picked a table for them to sit at in the quiet library.

"Hey guys, how are things going on here?" Dorisa Lupin asked in her usual Ravenclaw uniform as she came in company with her other friends, Eileen Prince along and Myrtle Langlais.

"Hey, Dorisa." Charlus said a bit awkwardly. It had been a _very_ long time since Charlus had spoken to Dorisa. Not since Charlus gotten together with Dorea.

"Hi, Harry." Myrtle said waving at him.

"Hi, Myrtle." Harry said as Alphard rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys studying?" Dorisa asked sitting down at the table with the boys.

"I have so much homework I need to do." Eileen commented bringing out her own parchment and ink.

"Ah... the goblin war?" Harry asked Eileen when she brought out her book. Harry was trying to keep the conversation going as to not make it awkward at the table.

"Yes. Professor Binns can be such a bore when he teaches us about it. I rather just do the reading by myself."

"See, Tom. It's not just me. Eileen thinks Professor Binns is boring to and she's a Ravenclaw." Alphard said to Tom. He came strolling into the library followed by Ignatius, Lucretia, and Dorea.

Tom just gave Alphard a look and returned to his studying.

"Hello, Dorisa." Dorea said to the Ravenclaw as she took a seat next to Charlus.

"Dorea, how have you been?" Dorisa asked in all politeness.

"Very well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Superber."

"Are we gonna see a fight?" Alphard whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry glared at Alphard and playfully shoved him.

"Dorisa, where-" Livius MacDermott cut off in mid-sentence as he saw whom Dorisa was seated with.

"Livius, sorry. I ran into the Potter's."

"Oh, shit." Alphard said excitedly.

"_Shut up, Alphard."_ Lucretia hissed at him.

"Are you two dating?" Dorea asked Livius as Livius went and squeezed himself between Dorisa and Myrtle.

"Here's the book you were looking for Dorisa. Why did you guys decide to sit here-"

Without warning, Myrtle placed her lips upon Livius, kissing him for a good minute. She broke away, smiling.

"Good use of your mouth, but this time use words." Livius said as Myrtle made that annoying giggle.

"Did everybody just see that?" Alphard asked everyone at the table.

"What the f-" Ignatius was about to say, but Lucretia nudged him hard to shut him up.

"Oh, Myrtle... could you please find another place for your outlet of romantic feelings?" Harry asked her.

"Sorry, Harry." Myrtle said not looking sorry whatsoever.

"Livius... you can do better." Alphard said.

Both Livius and Myrtle glared at Alphard. "So can Harrison as a matter of fact." Livius said angrily.

"Hey, I'm the pretty one in this relationship!"

"Thanks for that, Al." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Nice to know what you think of me."

"You know Black, you are pretty, your face is fine, but you really need to put a bag over that personality." Livius said.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you decided to date a... thing."

"_Alphard!"_ Harry said embarrassed by Alphard's behavior. "Apologize! And _mean_ it!"

Alphard sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Myrtle, you are _somewhat_ pretty."

* * *

******March**

* * *

Tom detested flying.

He never been on a broomstick before that first day of flying lessons, but he knew that he would just hate it. For one, he was deathly afraid of heights. And for another, he had horrid motion sickness. It was kind of sad, really.

Another Quidditch game. Another win for Gryffindor. Another defeat for Slytherin.

Tom did all he could not to roll his eyes at the festivities that night in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was bloody ridiculous. He honestly did not understand what it was about a bunch of people flying entirely too high on broomsticks and chucking different colored balls at each other that got so many witches and wizards so excited.

Tom sighed. Sometimes he considered himself too _muggle_ for certain wizarding world things that he didn't particularly understand or take a liking towards. Flying was definitely one of them.

"… and then, just rammed him into the ground!"

"… haha, right-!"

"- morrow, get Potter to show us how…"

"Where is Charlus, anyways? He's the one who caught the snitch! This is _his_ party more than any – "

"Tom, how's Harry taking the lost of the game? I hope he's not disappointed." Minerva came and sat on Tom's lap, which Tom found very bold of her to display suck affections in public when they both were so private.

"Charlus is with Harry right now. If Harry hadn't been distracted by Avery, Harry would have actually won the game for Slytherin."

"Avery is a snot."

"Mm... I had other foul words in mind, but I guess snot shall do."

Minerva giggle at Tom's words as Tom wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**April**

* * *

Harry smiled as he looked down the Gryffindor table to the pet that Hagrid had gotten during Christmas break. It was a small black kitten with small dark circles on it.

"Ain't he sweet? Hagrid said to Conall as he stroked the creatures fur lovingly. Hagrid and Conall are known to be friends. They both shared a love for cats especially.

"Yeah, now Jujubee has a friend to play with."

"Maybe Rex an' Jujubee will ave kittens?" Hagrid said excitedly.

"What the blazes is that thing?" A first year boy demanded, "That doesn't look like any cat I've seen."

"He's uh kitten of course," Hagrid said as he lovingly scratched the cat's head. "He's really nice."

"Why are the first years still acting all snobby with Hagrid?" Alphard asked no one in particular as he stuffed his face with food.

"I don't know, but it's pissing me off." Harry commented as he looked at the first years down the end of the table.

"What's Hagrid like in the future?" Charlus whispered to Harry.

"He was quite gifted with the animals, - that's a form of smarts in and of itself. He'd never sound smart - the accent and his inability to hide his emotions or keep a secret didn't help here - but he was better than many in the wizarding world then what people gave him credit for."

"You think highly of him?" Tom asked Harry.

"Yes. Hagrid is, was, very loyal to me. He was the person that gave me my very first pet. Hagrid was the one to tell me that I was a wizard."

Alphard choked on his food, which Harry lightly patted his back.

"You didn't know that you were a _wizard_?" Alphard asked Harry as Harry shook his head no.

"I just thought I was some freak of nature. My relatives told me as such anyway." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "That was a long time ago though."

"No offense, but your relatives are bastards." Alphard said angry on Harry's behalf.

"The way your relatives treated you was absolutely wrong Harry, you're never going back to them, _ever_." Said Tom, as he felt the wave of anger that rushed up inside of him at the very mention of the ones who had hurt his brother.

Harry categorized Tom's moods in two ways: Inward and outward. Inward rages had to do with things that pertained to Tom himself—often times these involved emotions that Tom couldn't understand or had trouble dealing with. His current rage, though, was more of an outward one. These were caused by _other_ people—most often one of his family members.

"Why would they treat you like that? I mean I understand why my family treats me the way they do, but your relatives, they had no reason, especially since they were muggles. They had no reason to be cruel to you." Alphard asked Harry.

Taking in a breath, Harry opened his mouth and tried to explain why his uncle and aunt acted the way they did towards him.

"Growing up, my uncle and aunt kinda made it already clear that they didn't expect much out of me. That they didn't want me and that I was forced upon them. They always told me that I should be grateful that they took me in. My older cousin Dudley was the favorite, I was the runt and the freak of the family." Harry smiled sheepishly at his brothers and his boyfriend.

"I had it rough, but I do still care about them. Deep... deep... _deep_ down I knew that they actually did care about what happened to me. And I'm not trying to cover up for what they did or how they treated me, but they did have their rare moments of pleasantness towards me."

"I am so sorry for what happened to you Harry, Merlin I am so sorry. You are my family now. I swear to you that you will never be treated the way those bastards treated you. What they did made them loose any right to calling themselves human beings and any right to the privilege of having you as a nephew." Charlus said upset.

"I know." Harry merely nodded. "You and Tom are my family now."

* * *

**May**

* * *

"Your brother should have been in Ravenclaw, he's too smart for my liking." Dorea exclaimed as they sat on a stoned bench by the Hogwarts stoned water fountain.

"What do you mean?" Charlus asked smirking.

"He must be a twin, or had one really. It's like he knows when something is going to happen before it does…" Dorea exclaimed.

"That's not being smart, that's physic." Charlus exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish… his whole mind is like a dictionary, he knows everything, and I mean _everything_." Dorea finished.

"Tom doesn't know _everything_, he's just a sarcastic prat that wishes he knew everything. How he got in Gryffindor I'll never know, I mean he's definitely smarter than both me and Harry put together." Charlus said yawning and stretching.

"I was shocked when Harry got sorted there. I mean no offense, but Slytherins are the kind of people that I don't think to say more than 'go to Hell' before they've had at least forty-seven cups of coffee and twelve packs of sugar in the morning... actually I take that back. Harry is a horribly mean person in the mornings."

Dorea laughed. "Harry is fairly smart. He definitely has potential in Ravenclaw. Both Harry and Tom and are truly alike, but for some reason I see more of _your_ personality in Harry than anyone else in your family. I should be dating him."

"_Hey!"_

"But Harry doesn't look at me the same way that you do. You still look at me like that every time I see you and it get's me butterflies in my stomach." Dorea blushed while saying her words. Charlus smirked in amusement.

"How do I look at you?"

"Like I'm the only one you see amongst thousands of people. I mean theirs a lot of people who can call me by my name, but you're the only one that makes it sound _special_ and _important_."

"That's because I like you. A lot. If I don't talk to you for like two days I'd feel like a part of my brain was missing."

Dorea laughed at Charlus exclamation.

"If we ever break up, we are seriously screwed."

Charlus smiled and kissed Dorea on the lips.

* * *

**June**

* * *

Easter holidays came and went and soon it was approaching the end of term. All of the students were frantically studying for the end of term exams, especially those who had slacked off until now. Alphard Black for example.

When they weren't studying their heads off, Harry was discussing his plans for the summer holidays with Tom, Charlus, Alphard, and the rest of their gang.

"You'll be going to school in America, Harry. That sounds both scary and fun at the same time." Dorea said to Harry.

"Yeah it does, but at least most of my classes will be with Julius."

"I can't wait for this term to end!" Lucretia said longingly.

"Me either!" said Ignatius. "Because I can finally get away from Potter's endless bragging about how he's the best flier in a century!"

Dorea pretended to gag. "What a swellhead! Best flier in a century, my arse!"

"I'm sitting right here." Charlus said scowling.

* * *

The rest of the week passed all too quickly, and before he knew it, Harry was sitting down at the Slytherin table for the Leaving Feast.

Professor Dippet got up and raised his hands for silence. "And so we come to the end of another year at Hogwarts. It has been anything but boring, as I believe you will agree. We have had tremendous fun, wonderful learning opportunities and some very sad occurrences. We lost a number of dear friends recently during this war. We toasted them not long after their deaths, but I would like to honor them one last time. Raise your glasses to the fallen."

Everyone stood and solemnly said, "The fallen," then drank from their goblets, then sat back down after a moment's silence.

"Now on a cheerful note lets give our congratulations to Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch Cup! Three cheers for Gryffindor!" Professor Dippet cried. As the students cheered, The Gryffindor table went wild, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joining in the cheering.

"That's the last time the Gryffin' dorks will win the cup so they better enjoy it while it last."

"Avery, _sod off_. You're the bloody reason why we _didn't_ win the cup this year in the first place! Your position will be offered to somebody else next year. Who's more _experienced_." Oscar Watkins said annoyed with the second year.

"What?_! Potter is the one_-"

"If you weren't being a prick and distracting Potter _maybe_ he would have caught the snitch."

"That's not fair! If I'm being replaced then so should Potter!"

"I concur." Antoine Prince said.

"You can be off the team as well Prince." Watkins snapped.

"Why are you sticking up for Potter anyway? He's a second year, anybody with more experience can replace him."

"Prince, I don't care what your problem is with Potter, but that kid is damn good at being a seeker. He's willing to take that extra mile."

"And the next person couldn't?"

"Seekers like that don't grow on trees you know..." Abraxas said, he was seated next to Harry.

"How true Malfoy, they normally swing underneath them..."

Harry sat there just listening to the bickering. "You know Prince I reckon you'd make a great exchange student."

"Oh now really?" Prince asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we might be able to exchange you for someone nice."

"Ha! Good one." Alphard said laughing.

"Black there are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them. You must be a disgrace in your families eyes. I'm sure your mother would have agreed with me." Prince sneered at Alphard.

"Prince that was a low blow, even for you." Avril Moreaux said. She was seated across from Abraxas and Venus.

"It's okay, I've been called worse by better." Alphard said glaring at Prince. "Besides, Prince is not the worst person in the world, but until one worse comes along, he'll have to do."

"Seriously Prince, are you on any medication for that?"

"Harry theirs no vaccine for stupidity." Abraxas said humorlessly to Harry.

"Oh, I see you're going to try the strawberry cheesecake Harry. There wasn't any left on our table, so do you mind if I share some of yours?"

Harry looked over to see that Myrtle had walked over and was standing next to where Harry was seated, her left hand on his right shoulder as she looked down at the table.

Taking his lack of reply as assent, she squeezed in next to him and pulled his bowl closer to herself.

"May I?" She asked, gesturing towards his spoon. Harry released his hand as he handed the spoon to Myrtle, a small smile playing cross his face.

She took a spoonful of pudding and ate it happily, then looked at Harry. "I love cheesecake!" She exclaimed "So why haven't you tried it yet?" She asked.

"Myrtle don't you have a boyfriend?" Alphard asked her annoyed.

"Oh you are Livius girlfriend?" Venus asked Myrtle.

"Harry I've had up to here-" Alphard raised his hand over his head. "with her!"

Harry could only smile and shrug his shoulders.

* * *

**July 1st 1941 First Day of School at**

**Magic School Academy**

* * *

"See you soon."

Those were the last words Tom said to me that morning, and if I hadn't been so nervous about starting a new school, maybe I would have listened a lot more closely to what he was trying to tell me. But instead I just stood there looking up at the huge brick building with The Academy of Magic School For Elite Potentials carved on the top front of the building in golden letters.

I was wearing my school uniform and had my school bag over my shoulder. For a long time I just stood there on the grounds of the school and wishing I was back at home. I don't think I can do this on my own. I mean, I didn't even _know_ anybody here besides Julius. Mrs. Nadia Bellamy was nice enough to drop me off since Julius had to be at the school a lot earlier than I had to be. She had told me to be careful and to try to have fun.

"Come on," I said to myself, "get going." And I was so determined to be brave that I swung my shoulder bag out to my side and then behind me in a big wide arc without even looking first.

I felt the impact only a second before I heard the gasp. Spinning around, I was horrified to see a girl right behind me, doubled over holding her stomach. Her books were scattered across the sidewalks, and her black hair hung down all around her face so that I couldn't actually see what she looked like. I hurried over to her side and asked her if she was okay. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch, I wasn't sure if she was getting ready to yell or just trying not to laugh.

"I hope you have that thing registered," she said softly. She was wearing a pink plaid skirt and a black vest over her white dress shirt; the uniform for girls.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Lethal weapon." She kept a straight face, "What do you have inside that thing? Bricks? Rocks? Quaffle balls?"

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't hear you coming." Dropping my school bag onto the ground, I went to pick up her books that had been dropped out of her hands.

"You're British?" the girl asked me curiously as I handed her books back to her. Now that the girl was upright and had fixed her wavy hair out of her face, I could see that she had light blue eyes. She was the same height as me making me believe that she was probably about my age or a year older.

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry about-"

"Forget it, it's okay. Besides you look very sorry enough as it is. What class are you heading off to?" I grabbed my book bag as the girl walked with me.

"Vampire Ethnics with Professor Bellamy."

"Are you a vampire?" The girl asked me cautiously.

I laughed at that. "Is that a problem?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that would explain why I think you're so handsome." I blushed in embarrassment at that. Hopefully she was just joking.

"Don't you just hate it when people decide not to be your '_friend_' because of who you hang around with? I'm not like that at all. I get along with mostly everybody, I can't stand bigotry. Oh my gosh! You're a metamorphagus! I've _never_ seen a boy metamorphagus before! You'll be like the only boy in the school with that gift."

"Yeah, I heard as much." I mumbled back to her as I was receiving unwanted attention from other students gawking at me because of my hair. "And I'm not a vampire by the way. Professor Bellamy is my godfather, he thought it would be a good idea if I was more educated on vampires instead of what I see on the muggle telly."

The girl seemed embarrassed by my words. "Oh... well my class is right next to yours so I can walk you to your classroom."

"Thank you, I was finding that my sense of direction was lacking."

The girl grinned an impish grin. "Don't worry- in just a few days you'll be breezing around here like you grew up here with the rest of us. And if you need anything at all, just let me know. I'll be your tour guide buddy."

I smiled in gratitude. "What is your first class?"

"Mage with Professor Stevenson. _Mages_ wield the elements of earth, wind, water, and fire. I'm a water mage, I can control water, ice, any liquid form to a certain extant. I'm learning how to control it better."

"That is bloody wicked. I'd love to have that kind of power." The girl laughed at my words. "My name is Harrison Potter, it's nice to make your acquittance." I said bringing out my hand to shake hers.

"Oh, my name is Mikayela Nelson, I prefer Kay though if you don't mind." Mikayela shook my hand happily.

"What other classes do you have? Maybe we might have a class together." Mikayela asked as they walked up a flight of stairs, surrounded by more students.

"I have metamorphagus with Professor DeLeo, wandless magic with Professor Bellamy, and magical beasts with Professor DeBlois."

Mikayela clapped her hands excitedly. "I have wandless magic with Professor Bellamy as well and magical beasts with Professor DeBlois! We have two classes together!"

It's funny how some people just seem to click with the very first meeting. That's how I felt about Mikayela Nelson.

"Who's your friend, Kay?" I turned around to see a tall teen with business cut brown hair and sea green eyes. He was not looking at me friendly whatsoever.

"Harrison Potter, this is my brother Leo. We're two years apart from each other. He's a fire mage."

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite, but he simply narrowed his eyes at me. Mikayela sighed in annoyance at her brother before she shrugged her shoulders apologetically at me. She was walking backwards to room 210 waving both hands in farewell, which made me realize that I had made it to my classroom 211. "See you next class Harris."

I started to turn away to my own classroom when suddenly Leo stopped me and pointed a finger at me. "Be careful... Harrison Potter." he said smiling almost in a sneer.

That was the second time I'd heard those words that morning.

I opened the classroom door to immediately be greeted by my godfather Julius Bellamy. "Harry!" Then he immediately frown noticing my annoyed expression because of that Leo kid. "Why do you look so strange? What's wrong?" Julius guided me to the front of the classroom. I must have been early because no other student was there yet. I sat down at my desk while Julius sat on top on one of the other wooden desks beside me.

"You would be insulted," I said as I placed my book bag on the floor next to me, "if someone told _you _that you look strange."

Julius smirked at me in amusement. He opened his mouth to say something, probably sarcasm, when he was interrupted by a flood of students rushing out of the fireplace in the corner of the room. I looked at Julius curiously so, wondering why the students did not come through the entrance door like he had. Though I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Who's the mortal?"

I looked up at the kid talking to his friend, (I presumed) and felt a slight dread as said kid flashed his sharp pointy teeth. Probably to scare me. The person whom he was talking to, I'd actually seen this girl a couple of times before randomly besides today. Always wearing the same white long sleeved business shirt and black plaid skirt, always staring. I didn't think the girl was much older than I was but I couldn't remember actually seeing her in _this_ school. The girl was actually wearing a uniform though.

Seeing someone once was...eh. Twice was a coincident. Three times and as far as I was concerned, that math added up to stalker or somebody planning to do me in. I did know a decent amount about that, thank you very much. The girl had wavy dark brown hair on top and light on the bottom with dark green(forest green) eyes.

"Does he want to be like us? I'll bite him-" I grimaced at the very thought, remembering my last encounter of fangs in the juncture of my neck.

"_Stop it!_ Everybody take your seat." Julius jumped off the desk and headed to the front of the classroom. "I signed Mr. Potter into this class so that he can get a better understanding-"

"Oh- so he's one of _those_-"

"Mr. Morgan I'd appreciate it if you would _stop_ making assumptions." Julius said sounding quite annoyed.

"One of what?" I asked looking at the kid, Morgan. Despite his inquisitive and sort of dislike he was aiming towards me, I couldn't help but feel this friendly vibe from him. He sat at the same desk that Julius had been occupying. The girl that I felt was stalking me, was oddly seated way in the back of the classroom.

"A vampire discriminator, a protester." Harry turned to the black haired girl that was talking behind him. "Half the student body believe that we shouldn't be allowed here. We have rights just like any other student and we want to be treated fairly."

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. As soon as the words were out, I realize how much I sounded like a complete imbecile. Great. Now everybody thought that I was stupid.

Morgan quirked an eyebrow at me, obviously trying to figure me out. "The only reason Professor Bellamy signs students here, non-vampires, is to make them realize that were the same as them. We didn't choose to be vampires, especially at our age. Were never going to get any older than this."

"Well that is very unfortunate and I sympathize for you for the injustice of it all, but I have no er... _hatred_ towards vampires. I actually did come here to learn about vampires. I have to live with one after all." I finished my awkward words looking at my godfather rather sheepishly, but Julius looked like he was busy trying really hard not to laugh.

"Harry is my godson and he occasionally lives with me and my family," Julius asked the classroom as he turned around and heading towards his chalk board, "does that answer everybody's question?"

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place? I'm Jared Morgan. I've been a vampire for a year. Technically I would be fourteen now." Jared had messy brown hair as if he had just woken up, if he could actually sleep that is and brown eyes.

"And I guess introductions are first." Julius said rolling his eyes. "Make it snappy."

"I'm Joanna Johnson." The girl that was seated behind me said.

"Mariah Mitchell."

"Evan Miller."

"Brianna Doyle."

"David Sanchez."

"Josh Roy."

"Maxx Farrell."

"Penny Daniels."

The stalker-girl signed to me. So... she couldn't talk?

"That is Ambrosia Fraser." Julius said sitting down in front of his desk in front of the classroom and swinging his legs back and forth. "Today we are going to learn about blood mates."

The guy vampires moaned and groaned at the topic.

"Oh shut up." Julius said rolling his eyes. "You need to know this stuff."

"Why are we learning about blood mates? Were teens." Josh Roy asked.

"What part of shut up did you not understand, Mr. Roy? Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? Now unfortunately that you _are_ a vampire, later on in your life, you are going to want to be with someone to share eternity with."

"Couldn't we just... you know, _bite_ someone we really like?" Josh asked again.

Julius threw a white chalk at Josh whom dodged it in time. "No! You don't just _bite_ somebody, stupid ass." Julius said making the students laugh. "Especially not without their permission!" Josh was taller than me by three inches and he had short wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Josh said defensively.

"Anyway, the thing with us vampires is that every single one of us is destined to have what is known as a '_blood mate'_. Blood mate is our other half, the one who will share the rest of eternity with us. Think of it as an eternal spouse if you will. If and when you drink blood from a human, if it's the right human, you will feel your heart beat notifying you that you've found your blood mate."

"Is that what you felt with your wife, Professor?" Joanna asked, the girl that was seated behind me.

"I had found my mate before I was a vampire and I'll never have another like her. I did not _bite_ my newest wife. I've known Nadia, for a very long time. She is not a vampire, she is a water faerie. I do not believe she would be categorize as a blood mate, but regardless of that, I still love her all the same." I frowned sadly at my godfather's words.

And so for the next hour or so Julius started explaining to the class about everything there was to know about blood mates.

The bell rung ending class for the day.

* * *

**Metamorphagus with Professor DeLeo**

* * *

While I was walking down the halls to my next classroom, I was thinking about what I could possibly learn on my first day of metamorphagus, when I saw her. Not even one foot away from me, both her hands holding on tightly to her book-bag strap. She was leaned up against the wall next to the classroom door. Ambrosia Fraser. The girl was a _metamorphagus_ to? But she wasn't the only person that caught my attention. It was the girl she was communicating to. I was in shock really. She was like the fifteen year old version of my mother.

She was staring at me, like I was to her. The girl though stared with fathomless intensity and I just stared back, like an invisible line was holding me there. She _had_ to be related to my mother. The red hair, the emerald green eyes, everything about her said Lily Potter, or perhaps Evans.

Ambrosia Fraser moved the girl behind her and glared at me. What the hell did this girl want, anyway? I could stand here and guess or I could…ask, but I didn't know sign language.

Fraser stood up straight as I walked up to her. We were almost the same height, me being just a little taller, which was shocking on my part.

"You're Ambrosia Fraser right?" I asked and the girl actually _blushed_ and her hair turned bright pink. She nodded her head yes.

"I'll see you." The girl said to Fraser as she hurried away. I frowned in confusion. I didn't understand why the were acting so... for the lack of word, _weird_.

"Do I... _know_ you from somewhere? Because I feel like I've seen you around before."

Ambrosia shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her shoes. Her hair changing to a purple. Ambrosia's hands were clenching tighter to her book-bag.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend-" I didn't get a chance to finish my words because Ambrosia had hurried inside the classroom, the door shutting behind her.

I was utterly confused, and found myself completely unable to fathom an explanation for my situation.

Everybody sat down in their seats just as the bell rung.

"Alright, now I will take roll call." Professor DeLeo was a Korean woman with sky blue hair put into a high ponytail.

Just then, a girl with her rainbow hair tied in two curly pigtails burst into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," she gasped. "and I'm sorry to burst in here. There was an emergency-"

"I understand, Miss Lasley." The teacher said, beaming. Elizabeth Lasley! That's right. I remember her from when I first signed up to this school. "It's perfectly alright."

I waved at Elizabeth whom was looking for a spot to sit. Elizabeth must have been well known in school because nobody wanted her to sit next to them. Elizabeth smiled happily and waved back, she hurried to the desk on my left side. I noticed that all my classmates, all _girls_ by the way, were looking at me skeptically. I looked at Ambrosia whom was on my right side. She wasn't even paying attention to anything it looked like. She was just sitting with her arms crossed across her chest and was the picture of pure boredom.

"Banes, Jocelyn."

"Jo, please."

"Okay, Jo."

"Banes, Quinn."

"Here."

"Davidson, Darling."

"Here."

"Erasa, Kimberly."

"Here."

"Fletcher, Sally."

"Here."

"Fondue, Jenta."

"Here."

"Fox, Candace."

"Here."

"Gerber, Camry."

"Here."

"Lasley, Elizabeth."

"Here!"

McLaughlin, Ambrosia, you're here."

"Palomino, Cleo."

"Here."

"Potter, Harrison."

"Here."

"And would you like to be called something other than Harrison for short?" The Professor asked me.

"Harris, madame." I answered.

Professor DeLeo smiled at my politeness.

"Turner, Rosanne."

"Rose." answered a chubby, burnett girl. She was chewing some bubble gum.

Professor DeLeo gave Turner a look and Turner immediately took the gum out her mouth.

"Quinton, Tania."

"Here."

"Okay class, so 'Metamorphmagus' is a witch or wizard born with the innate ability to change some or all of their appearance at will. The talent cannot be acquired; a witch or wizard who has it must be born with it...Yes Ms. Lasley?"

"Being a metamorphagus is kind of like that muggle diseases, schizophrenia isn't it?"

"_What?"_ Professor DeLeo asked looking appalled.

"Well...Muggles have a disease they call schizophrenia – or is that disassociative personality disorder? – I'm not sure. At any rate, the idea is that there's several personalities capable of taking over a single body."

"Ms. Lasley, perhaps it would be good if you don't speak again for the rest of the day." Students started laughing as Professor DeLeo continued, "_Anyway_, like I was saying... While the body is not the sum and total of one's self, the sense of self frequently is bound up in one's appearance. "

Elizabeth was all pouting and folding her arms to her chest. I was guessing that this girl was very opinionated or was just really curious about the works of magic. Maybe she'll be a scientist or something in the future.

"Like many other types of magic, the transformation through metamorphmagism is effected by one's emotional state. What ever the person may be feeling, can effect what the metamorphmagus can look like at anytime. Depression and guilt are the most common causes of this happening."

"There are different levels of metamorphagus of course. Everybody in this room is level one, which is the ability to change the color of your hair and eyes according to your emotional state. Level two is the ability to change your age, as in adult and elderly. The last level, level three, is the ability to change genders. Those levels are all in the future though, we are staying with level one for the summer, perhaps some of level two."

I packed up my things once the bell rung ending class.

"Hey Harris, do you have any other siblings?" Elizabeth asked me as all the girls walked out the room, chatting amongst themselves. Ambrosia was the first one out the door.

"Yeah, I have two brothers." I said walking with Elizabeth.

"What are they like?"

I looked at the girls that were in my class as they were shaking their heads negatively at me for associating myself with Lasely. "My brother Charlus…he's a smooth talker, by that I mean he's good at getting himself out of trouble. He's like me really, but he's not a metamorphagus, I'm the only one in the family. My brother Thomas, he's smart, knows pretty much everything there is to know. He can be funny…sometimes. And then he can be really annoying sometimes. But…he's always there when I need him. Both my brothers are loyal to a fault. "

Elizabeth nodded. "Thomas sounds a lot like my father."

I smiled. "You and your father are close?"

"Yes, he's my best friend. My mother is always busy off doing other things."

"Liz, I've notice that the girls in the class-"

"They think I'm annoying because I ask a lot of questions. I'm inquisitive by nature. It doesn't bother me anymore though."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Liz."

"It's okay." Liz said shrugging and smiling brightly.

* * *

**Wandless Magic Room 211 with Professor Bellamy**

* * *

"Feel like onion soup tonight?" Tom asked as he walked up beside me. I stared at him in shock.

"_Tom!"_ I was so happy to have someone familiar with me that I pulled Tom into a hug, lifting him an inch off the floor. "You know how people say you can't live without love? Well, oxygen's even more important."

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said letting him go. I laughed at the appalled expression on Tom's face.

"Obviously." Tom said rolling his eyes and fixing his attire, as if I had _really_ ruffled it up. I started jumping up and down in excitement.

I finally calmed down to take notice that Tom was actually dressed in uniform for school.

"_You go to school here to? What class? When did this happen?"_

"Firstly, calm down. Secondly Julius offered me the class, it's the only class that I'm going to take here."

"Wandless magic." I said knowingly. I hadn't really thought Julius had been listening to my words about Tom, obviously he had.

"Yes, of course. Somebody told Julius that I was really good at wandless magic." Tom narrowed his eyes at me. What could I do? I simply shrugged.

"You _are_. Let's not be humble about it." I said sarcastically. "You could of just declined Julius offer."

Tom was silent for a moment, but then he turned and looked at me. "I don't need the lessons, I know all there is to wandless magic. I use it everyday."

I was about to say something, but Tom kept going. "Though I took the class anyway because I didn't want you to be in a new school all by yourself with people you don't even know."

I smiled. There it was, and I realized that this is where I was supposed to be. Tom did care, especially about me. He was on his way on being a better, loving person. I hugged Tom around the waist for a few seconds before letting him go.

"Hmm... so how was your first two classes?"

"Tom, you would not believe the day I've been having so far! I have my own personal stalker, and she can't even talk!"

"_What?"_

The whole way to class I told Tom everything that had happened with me and what my classes were like and the people I met. Tom seemed more or less disturb by my story.

"Leo Nelson and Ambrosia Fraser, show me who they are." Tom demanded.

"_Show you who they are?_ I probably wont even see them-"

"Harris!" I turned around to see Mikayela jogging up to catch up with me and Tom. Her brother was right behind her, but he was steadily walking, taking his time unlike his hyper sister.

"Hello, Kay." I said to her in the same energy that she presented.

"I'm glad that I ran into you again!" Mikayela said happily.

"This is my brother, Thomas. Tom, this is Mikayela Nelson." I introduced them.

Tom just nodded his head in acknowledgment. His real attention was on Leo Nelson. Tom must have figured out who Leo was when I said Mikayela's name.

Leo though, brushed past us without a word, which Tom took offense to, I'm sure by the way he was glaring at Leo's back as he kept walking towards their wandless magic classroom in room 211.

"It's nice to meet you, Tom." Mikayela said bringing back Tom's attention to her. "Are all you British guys cute? Or is it the Potter genes?" Mikayela asked teasingly. This made Tom smirk. Ten points to Mikayela for wining Tom over!

"I believe it to be the Potter genes." Tom said walking off to their classroom.

_'Your brother is cute'_ Mikayela mouthed to me. I laughed as we both headed off to class.

"Now," Julius said, pushing himself up from the floor, "your first lesson is in control."

"Mr. Potter come here." Julius instructed, and Harry did so, with a push from Tom. Why is he always using _me_ for examples? Third year with Hagrid all over again! "Now, do you see those books on the table?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Hold out your hand," Julius told me, "and pick the books up."

"Without actually touching them, right?" Harry asked, knowing that it couldn't possibly be that easy. The crowd of students around him laughed.

"Without touching them," Julius confirmed. "See your hand extending beyond your body, and then pick the books up."

I frowned in concentration, extending my arm and focusing on the books. I tried to imagine a hand reaching out and grabbing the books from where they were sitting on the table. When nothing happened, I focused harder, but all that did was shove the books off the table, further away from me.

"I can't do this," I groaned, letting my hand fall back to my side.

"Yes, you can," Julius said, calmly, from where he was leaning against the wall watching me. "Just empty your mind and concentrate."

"Empty my mind," I repeated, dubiously.

"The kid can't do it. He's obviously not old enough." Leo said like I was wasting his precious training time. _"Ow!"_

I looked in time to see that Tom had wandlessly hit one of the books at the right side of Leo's face.

"Very good Thomas." Julius praised Tom. Tom looked pleased with the unexpected praise. Mikayela was covering her mouth trying not to laugh with the rest of the class.

Leo made the same book that Tom wandlessly hit him with, catch on fire. Some of the students backed away. Tom though just looked at the book, then back at Leo as if daring Leo to do the same thing to him.

"Mr. Nelson, lets leave your maging powers somewhere that's not in my classroom." Julius said to Leo as he diminished the fire with a wave of his hand. Leo was the first to look away from the staring contest that he was having with Tom. Well Tom was already making a name for himself.

I turned my attention back to the books, holding out my hand and concentrating, again. I tried to empty my mind, thinking of absolutely nothing, but that didn't work. The more I tried to think of nothing, the more thoughts clamored for my immediate attention. I was supposed to be focused, and instead all I could think about was the students watching my failure.

"Empty your mind," Julius repeated, as if he could read my mind.

"If you can't empty your mind of all thoughts," Julius continued, "pick one, simple thing, and focus on it. Just on that one thing. And then pick the books up."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, I closed my eyes as I tried to pick something to focus on. Merlin, now he had nothing to focus on! And it was silly, he knew, but he felt like a display for an audience and it was canceling out his concentration.

_'Pick up the books,' _a deep voice seemed to echo through my mind, a voice that I could have sworn I'd heard before.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the books and held my hand out, for a third time. I tried to imagine a hand, like Julius had instructed, but instead the image of a net came to me. I imagined a net, and slowly, I could feel a thin thread of magic pulsing through me toward the books.

The books slowly lifted into the air and it began to move slowly toward him until the books rested in his outstretched hands.

"Very nice," Julius said, suddenly, coming toward me. "Are you angry with me?" Julius added after he saw the glare I was giving him.

"Julius," I said to him while everybody was distracted, talking amongst themselves about what he had accomplished, "I just... ugh. I get pissed off when you set your standards too high with me. I'm hopeless at this kind of stuff."

Julius smiled down at me and put both his hands on my shoulders. "My godson is a very powerful wizard, even if he can't see it himself."

I sighed and looked down. "Julius, was that you talking in my head, a minute ago?" I asked, as I suddenly remembered the voice that had seemed so familiar.

"In your head?" Julius echoed, looking at him, curiously. "No, even your magic is not up to telepathic communication, yet. You need to develop them, more."

"Huh," I asked confused. Telepathy was a possibility?

If the voice hadn't been Julius, encouraging him, then whose had it been? I looked at Tom whom was smirking at my accomplishment.

"Go ahead and go back to your classmates." Julius said shooing me off. I took my place next to Tom.

"Meditation is the most effective way to learn control," Julius said to the class, gaining everybody's attention once again. With a wave his hands, Julius brought back the desks to their rightful spots, "take a seat and pull out your books."

I had read some of the book before hand. The section on the history of wandless magic was useful, although I found it kind of dry. I suspected that it was the sort of subject that was more interesting when Julius explained it, himself. There was also a whole section on apparition, but Julius had promised to explain them in class, so I had only skimmed over the section, briefly, before moving on.

My favorite section, though, was the one dealing with the theory of wandless magic. There were long, detailed explanations of how the various spells worked, as well as variations that had been attempted, both successful and not.

The more I had read, the more fascinated I became, and I couldn't wait until I could try some of the wandless spells for myself.

"My head is going to hurt, later," Tom said, ruefully. "Some of this stuff is really challenging. I hadn't realized the depths of it."

"It's nothing you can't handle in a few minuets time." I assured him as we sat in our desks that were right beside each other.

Tom simply rolled his eyes. "Your over confidence in me is ridiculous."

"Tom, you've been doing wandless magic since you were six? Seven?" I hissed at him, rolling my eyes this time.

"It's a matter of will with wandless magic. Just clear your mind and imagine what you want to happen. Then, make it so." Tom said to me.

"Nice work by the way, mate. I mean you did sort of look like a twat for a couple of minutes, but you did good. My name is Lysander Lovegood. I'm from Sweden." I shook the white haired boy's hand. He looked about fourteen, fifteen of age. He was tall and lanky. He was seated on the other side of me on my left side.

"So you're from Drumstrang then?" I asked.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"I- that is my brother and I go to Hogwarts."

"Oh Hogwarts, nice place. Especially during the Crumple-Horned Snorkack season."

"Yeah..."

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Tom just had to ask.

* * *

**Magical Beasts with Professor DeBlois**

* * *

"Hah, O-okay, _bah hah hah!_ I-I'm okay now!" A red headed boy was laughing and wiping the tears out of his eyes. He was cradling a small red baby dragon in his arms.

"Gee, are you sure?" The blonde haired boy asked sarcastically and irritably. He was dirty from head to toe, and he reeked. I could smell it from where I was standing. "Its only been what? An _hour_?" The blonde boy snapped at his companion as he pulled the rope around his dragon's neck harder, for it to follow him.

"_You_ didn't see the look on your face when you fell flat on your face in that pile of shi-"

"Boys! What are you doing here unattended?" I turned around to see Professor DeBlois walking forward to the two young teens.

More students were arriving to Pike forest.

"Oh wow, who reeks? It's horrible!"

"_Charlus!"_ Before Charlus even knew what had happened, Charlus found himself with an armful of me hugging him in excitement. Charlus had brought his baby Storm Light dragon Falkor with him. Charlus had a black leash tied to the dragon's neck chain around 'Falkor's' neck.

"Harry! Ah, get off me!" I scowled and folded my arms to my chest. Falkor started running around in a circle around Charlus while said boy was distracted.

"Why are you so mean to me today?"

"Were in public!" Charlus hissed at him.

I frowned. That never stopped Charlus from hugging me before. I stepped away from Charlus and looked around at the other students whom were looking at us in amusement. Though their attention went back to Professor DeBlois whom was all but yelling at the blonde haired boy for some mishap.

"If you're not prepared to look stupid, nothing great is ever gonna happen." I told Charlus, "You taught me that."

Charlus looked guilty but I had my mind on other things.

I focused my attention on Ambrosia Fraser as she came up to the group along with Mikayela Nelson and that mystery girl. All three girls were holding identical baby dragons, only their dragons were pink. I hoped Mikayela was not friends with Ambrosia. She didn't seem to like me in the least bit.

"...you're not a sociopath," Mikayela said quietly to Ambrosia, also signing her words. Well Mikayela tried to talk quietly, but I could still hear her from where I was. I wonder what that was about?

I heard a '_thud_' and knew that Charlus must have gotten tangled up around his dragon's leash and had fallen. The mystery girl let soft laughter come out her mouth as she watched Charlus.

"Kay, nice to see you again." I said walking away from my brothers and towards the blue eyed girl. Ambrosia though stayed by Mikayela's side. The mystery girl went to help Charlus up.

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned. Ambrosia looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her long wavy hair was a dark blue now.

Mikayela sighed and shrugged. "Leo upset her and she doesn't want to sign to me about it. Leo is not a jerk, he's just an idiot. He doesn't use half of his brain eighty percent of the time."

"Is Ambrosia a part of your family?" Ambrosia looked at me sharply when I said that which confused the heck out of me. It was like I was always on thin ice with her.

"No, were cou- erm, best friends. She comes here every summer." Mikayela signed at the same time so that Ambrosia wouldn't be left out.

"You know sign language to? Well aren't you multitasking."

"I can teach you sometime." Mikayela said nudging me playfully. I smiled at that.

Charlus coughed making himself known. He was staring at me strangely and I just stared right back. What was his problem now? The girl took her place back beside Ambrosia and Mikayela.

"Kay, this is my brother Charlus, Charlus this is Mikayela Nelson." I introduced them.

"You have _another_ brother?" Mikayela asked shaking Charlus hand.

"Last one, I swear." I joked.

"Nice to meetcha. You're a cutie to." Mikayela said winking at him.

Charlus blushed before they parted on their handshake. "I wish Dorea thought I was cute." Charlus muttered.

"She wouldn't be dating you if she thought you weren't." Tom said to Charlus.

"And your taken." Mikayela said smiling.

"So is Tom and _Harry_." Charlus put a lot on emphasis on my name I noticed. I had to laugh. I wasn't cheating. I didn't even know her that well.

Mikayela gasped at me. _"You have a girlfriend!"_

"Boyfriend." I corrected her.

"Oh," she said, pausing, "are you allowed to see other people?"

_"No."_ Charlus said flatly, answering for me.

Before I could ask Mikayela what she meant, Professor DeBlois finally finished ranting at the two boys and ordered the group of students to pay attention to him.

"Huh," Mikayela said matter-of-factly. She cocked her head, half-listening to what Professor DeBlois was saying. "Well, I hope this guy isn't the jealous type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

Mikayela simply shrugged her shoulders. "Just that I hope he doesn't mind sharing your attention is all. You're gonna have a lot of girls and probably boys alike interested in you." Mikayela said innocently. I smirked at her amused.

This was going to be an interesting semester. Ambrosia let the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile at the conversation.

"I hardly believe that I have any ounce of attractiveness."

Charlus grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from Mikayela as Professor DeBlois started leading the class deeper into the forest.

"Stay away from her, Harry. _I mean it._" Charlus hissed at me angrily.

I pulled my arm away from Charlus. "Don't tell me whom I can and can't see, Charlus. She's a harmless _friend_. I just _met_ her. And don't _touch_ me. Were in _public_." I snapped back, throwing the same words he said to me back in his face. I stormed away. I could hear Tom telling Charlus to leave me alone.

When I reached the forest clearing along with the rest of the class, my eyes immediately saw my godfather Julius sitting in a patch of grass holding a white baby dragon.

"Harris-"

"Mikayela, if I asked you to go away and leave me alone, would you?" I was surprised at how much I regretted asking that.

"That's a loaded question."

"Well?"

"If it's what you really wanted, sure, I'd leave you alone. However," she said, holding up a finger, "I would do everything I could to make sure it wasn't what you wanted."

Before I could answer, a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. Thrown over a shoulder, my book bag slipped from my grasp. Before it could hit the ground, my assailant locked one arm around me and caught the bag with the other. Spinning around, he tossed it to Mikayela. "Hey Ms. Nelson," Julius said, "can you take that to Harry's brothers for him?"

"Ss-sure." Mikayela answered nervously.

"Hello, Bellamy."

"Hey DeBlois, just borrowing a student."

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked indignantly, once I had my wits back about me.

"Please cooperate with me here," Julius said. A steady stream of students were watching my interaction between me and Julius, but none of them could exactly hear the conversation. For all they knew, I was going to be eaten by my godfather.

"What exactly is the difference between pretending to cooperate and actually cooperating?"

"What ever happened to Hi? It's like hello, only shorter."

"I can walk on my own, you know," I said crossly. This was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, well, your brothers are into running, and I don't want to risk that they've taught you a thing or two. Besides," he said, as he took me far away from my classmates, the white baby dragon following after Julius and me, "I think we've had a tiring day without me chasing you through the forest, wouldn't you say?"

"But _why_ are you taking me away from everybody else?"

"You're _such_ a whiner."

"Hey I could be making up a lot of caveman jokes right now, would you prefer that?"

"Harry-"

"Come on Julius! What's so important that you had to steal me away?"

Julius sighed and put me back on my feet. "I think were quite a far distance away, now." Julius said as he picked up the small white baby dragon whom had been whining to be picked up. Julius handed the dragon to me.

"Pearl Lightning had babies."

"What? _Really_?" I asked shocked that the anti-social dragon actually mated with another dragon.

"He's yours." Julius said to me.

I looked at the collar around the dragon and notice the silver name tag.

"Spitfire?"

"Yup. He's more like his dad than his mother. Well he _looks_ more like his mother. His body doesn't manifest electricity like his mother, but he does spit out electricity and fire."

Spitfire is small sized with a sleek, white body with faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray. He resembled an axolotl in general appearance and has a pairs of wings, two ear-like appendages on the back of its head, a pair of purple-blue, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. He lacked any kind of horns. Spitfire was a cute little thing.

"And it's okay that I can keep him?"

"Pearl Lightning had _'a lot'_ of babies. She couldn't give all her attention to all her babies. Plus Spitfire got picked on a lot by his siblings. Can you believe he's the only one that has white scales? The rest of his siblings have midnight blue."

"Does he have the same appetite as his mother?"

Julius laughed. "Yes."

"Hello, Spitfire." I said holding the baby dragon to my face. Spitfire in return to my words, made this weird noise and then... he sneezed in my face.

"Take him back." I said trying to hand the dragon back to Julius whom was laughing at me, but he just shook his head no and rolled his eyes.

"You're hurting his feelings."

Spitfire had been making sad whining noises at me.

"He _sneezed_ on me."

"Maybe you smell!"

I glared at my godfather whom simply smiled back at me.

"Spitfire is not the only reason why I dragged you all the way over here though."

"I hope not." I said cradling Spitfire awkwardly. He wouldn't let me put him back on the ground. Man he was needy little dragon.

"That girl-"

"Julius! Not you to! She's just a _friend_!"

Julius made a weird face at me. "I'm not referring to Miss Nelson," Harry sighed in relief, "even though I _do_ think she's setting you up for something."

"What?_-"_

"Anyway, my _main_ attention was Miss McLaughlin."

"Who?"

"The red head with Miss Nelson and Miss Fraser."

"Her name is McLaughlin?"

"Supposedly. Rosemarie McLaughlin."

I frowned. "Supposedly? She feels _familiar_ to me. I don't know how to explain it. She looks a _lot_ like my Mum. My _real_ Mum."

It was Julius return to frown at me. "I was hoping you would be able to explain Miss McLaughlin's appearance here."

"_What_? Why would you think-"

"She has the same smell that you had when I first met you."

"...uhm... are you saying she's your goddaughter?" I was totally confused.

Julius sighed in frustration. "_No_. I'm saying she's from the future as well. Actually Miss and Mister Nelson and Miss Fraser all have the same smell, but none of them are as strong as Miss McLaughlin."

"She's from the future?" I asked trying to clarify what I just heard.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"_That's impossible!"_

"Apparently not! _You're here aren't you?_" Julius said gesturing at me.

"I'm the _only_, **the only**, person that had the Aetas Time-Turner that had the power to time travel! So what you are saying, it's _impossible_!"

Spitfire was making whining noises at my distress.

"Well Harry, the impossible just happened," Julius said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, "and not only that, _not only that_, I asked you about her in the first place because she smells a lot like _you_, you and two other people that I'm familiar with. So does the Nelson's and Miss Fraser."

"Tom and Charlus?" I asked with dread.

"Yes... I'll leave that question to be unsaid, but I do know that she's related to you."

"How is she related to _me_?"

"I don't know, maybe it was something you did here." Julius stated calmly.

"Well bloody-hell, Julius, what exactly are you _implying_?"

Julius shrugged his shoulders and had a look of indifference. That was really annoying. Julius was about to say something, but closed his mouth immediately, turning his head sharply to something that I couldn't see or hear.

"What is it?" I asked wondering if I needed to defend myself.

"Maybe Miss McLaughlin would like to explain herself to you. Come out Rosemarie."

I looked to where Julius was staring at and sure enough, Rosemarie came out from behind a tree looking guilty.

"Where are you going!" I asked as Julius started walking away.

"This is your drama, not mine. See ya." Julius said waving in farewell.

"You are an _complete_ ass!" I called after him.

"Love you to!" Julius said in a far away voice, he had ran off in vampire speed.

I looked as Rosemarie came up to me with her head bowed down.

"Well?" I asked on the verge of annoyance.

Rosemarie glared at me with the same annoyance as me. "Well _what_? You weren't suppose to know."

"_Of course_." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"I hate you!"

"Well I hate you to!"

Rosemarie stomped her foot in frustration. "You don't even know _me_!"

"You don't know _me_ either!"

"_Yes I do!"_

"Clearly you don't!"

"Your my brother! Of course I know you!" Rosemarie covered her mouth. I guess she let that one slip.

"Oh, Merlin."

"What!" Rosemarie snapped back angrily.

I said my words carefully. "You look like Mum's twin when she was your age."

Rosemarie just stood there and glared at me.

I shook my head no in denial. "You can't be my sister. My sister wouldn't be giving me the death glare as if I killed her puppy or something."

Rosemarie looked hurt. "You hate me. In the future. You're a totally different person than you are here."

"Is suicide for me an option? Or is it just irrelevant?"

"_Don't joke like that!"_ Rosemarie yelled at me.

"I'm sorry! Why are you _here __exactly if I may ask_?" I just wanted to let out all my anger on this girl, she had to be lying! Why I go through all this crap only to turn out to be a jerk in the future?

Rosemarie started crying. Oh bloody-hell. "I ww-wwanted to meet you..." Rosemarie couldn't finish her sentence as she started bawling.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you cry... it's just that I don't understand."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I love Alphard Black... I … love my family-"

"What are you talking about?" Rosemarie started sniffling. "What does Mr. Black have to do with this?"

"Huh?"

Rosemarie wiped her eyes. "I wanted to meet you, because of what grandpa Charlus and great grandpa Tom told me about you."

"_Huh?"_

"Surely you are not that dense."

"_Mr_. Black?"

"Yes."

"Why do you call him _Mr_. Black?"

"Well... I know _of_ Alphard Black. I've only seen him a couple of times in my life. He only seems to come during your birthday and Kayden's. Mr. Black had an accident when he was, well I shouldn't tell you the details, but he got turned into a vampire. He bit his blood mate and well... they both became vampires, which is not all that bad for them I guess. The point is, nobody in the family talks about him. He's been _very_ anti-social ever since his blood mate disappeared on him."

"What are you _talking_ about? Are you saying that Alphard left me for somebody else?"

"What?"

"Alphard! _Alphard_ and I are dating!" I said immaturely stumping my foot, but dang it, I'll be damned if her story is true.

Rosemarie looked frustrated. "You and... and Alphard Black? You two are together?"

"Yes!"

Rosemarie looked rigid. "That would mean that you were... Mr. Black's blood mate. Man you're a jerk!"

"What!"

"You left him!"

"Not by choice I'm sure!"

"That's just freakin' typical of you! He was your blood mate!"

"We would have to be... you know... _vampires_ for us to be blood mates." Rosemarie shook her head no. "I've said to much. Just please...don't be mad at me. I took the time- turner without your permission-"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rosemarie stared at me shock, but I just smiled at her in return.

"Luckily, it's been well established that time is not a fixed construct. Are you going to make me leave? Well, technically I'm not the only one that came from the future."

"I heard as much, whom else?"

"You heard?-"

"Julius-"

"Oh yeah, I didn't see that coming. I totally forgot about Julius. Well Leo and Mikayela, they're really my cousins. _Our_ cousins. Great Uncle Tommy's grandchildren. And Ambrosia is Sirius Black's daughter."

Tom has grandchildren? That one blew my mind, and also Sirius having a daughter.

"How long are you guys planning on staying here?"

"I only come here during the summers. _Your_ summers I mean. When you're here in America."

"Mikayela said that you came here last summer."

Rosemarie looked down again. "I wasn't ready to see you, yet. I just wanted to hang around in America. Mikayela comes here often along with Leo. Mikayela is not allowed to come here without her brother though."

"Are you supposed to be telling me things like this?"

"Why not? It's all going to happen eventually. If my calculations are correct by the overreaction of grandpa Charlus... Mr- _Alphard_ will be attending this school next week."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "What class could he possibly take?"

"Uncle Tommy said that Alphard didn't know that he was a fire mage until he was tested for special abilities to attend the school."

Harry shook his head negatively. "You are laying way too many bomb shells on me."

"I have powers to. I'm a Veela."

"Let's head back okay. And you can tell me all the wonders of the world that you live in. Oh and am I allowed to tell Tom and Charlus?"

**Author's Note:** So first of all, yes I rewritten the chapter because their was a lot of whining and bitching. Secondly if you guys are upset that I didn't go into a lot of detail with Hogwarts classes, that's your problem because I told you guys to write me if you wanted me to just skip it and have Harry go to his American classes. You didn't write anything... so to bad so sad.

I don't mean to sound so angry in this note, but I was really shock by the negative comments! I did it over to _try_ to please everybody. So there. The end.


	41. Interlude

**Author's**** Note:** This is just a short snippet of the future Potter kids. Really short just cause I felt like writing this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

* * *

**Thousands**** Of ****Reasons ****To ****Smile**

**Chapter ****Forty-One**

**Sweet**** guys ****are ****endangered**** species**

"I cut my _sandwich_ with that knife!" Rosemarie screeches as she watched her father cut some worms in half to use for fishing bait. James and Sirius were suppose to go 'muggle fishing' with the neighbors.

James says, "Oh, come on, Rose." in an exasperated way, like Rosemarie is overreacting.

Emmanuel keeps sighing over and over in an exaggerated way; he would be the epitome of annoyance if only he sounded annoyed. Instead he sounds like he's trying to be annoyed, an actor not quite nailing the part.

"Oh _shut __up_, Manny." Kayden snapped at his younger brother.

"JAYDEN, GET UP NOW!" Lily Potter screamed from the kitchen doorway.

_"Leave __me __alone!"_ Jayden shouted back.

"Breakfast is on the table. If you don't get down here in 5 minutes, it's coming off!" Lily scolded.

"_Whatever!"_

"James why don't you go discipline that boy?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Lily, just leave it alone." James said not caring in the slightest. "You know how Jayden is-"

"That doesn't excuse his behavior!"

"Then what do you suggest we do? We tried sending him off to _your_ side of the family. We all saw how horribly that ended. The Dursley's gave Jayden a one million foot restraining order. Both muggle _and_ wizarding restraining order."

"Mum, what's a restraining order?" Emmanuel asked.

"Not now, Manny." Lily said as she continued to talk with her husband.

"A restraining order is a court order directing someone to follow certain conditions or to not do certain things. It's literally a piece of paper a judge signs stating the terms someone must follow or risk legal consequences. " Rosemarie whispered to Emmanuel.

"Jayden is not allowed to go _nowhere_ near the Dursley's, _ever_." Kayden explained more in simple terms for Emmanuel.

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

"_DONT__ YELL __AT __ME __JAMES!"_

"Another wonderful morning caused by our darling brother." Rosemarie said sarcastically.

"JAYDEN HAROLD POTTER COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW DAMMIT!" James shouted for his son, now thoroughly pissed off.

"Wow, Dad _never_ get's that angry." Emmanuel whispered to his older siblings.

Everybody could hear Jayden storming downstairs, but he didn't walk into the kitchen, no, there was a loud 'BANG' of the door being slammed shut.

"_Did__ he __just __leave __the __house?"_ Lily asked appalled.

James turned his head towards his other three kids at the table.

"Out."

Something about the seriousness in his tone told the Potter kids not to argue, and they turned and walked out without a word.

"Let's just go to great uncle Tommy's house. That's probably where Jayden headed off to anyway." Rosemarie said as the Potter kids headed towards the living room.

"No. I don't want to talk to Jayden when he's in one of his moods and besides Thomas is probably not even home. You know how much he's needed at the Ministry." Kayden said.

"What are Leo, Kay, Amadeus, and Ambrosia's plans today?" Rosemarie asked.

Kayden rolled his eyes. "I think they want us to go to the muggle amusement park."

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel? I like those."

"We don't have the muggle money Emmanuel."

"Hence, why were here."

The siblings turned around and smiled up at Remus and Nymphadora Lupin as they walked into the living room with their two year old son Teddy.

"Remus!" Emmanuel ran up and hugged the man around his waist.

"Hello Emmanuel." Remus said ruffling up Emmanuel's auburn hair.

"Were gathering up all you youngsters to go to the amusement park. All cost are on us." Nymphadora said smiling happily.

"Well as long as you're paying I can't object." Kayden said.

"We arrived here muggle style, so come along, our chariot awaits."

"Where's you're other twin?" Nymphadora asked Kayden absentmindedly as she tried to calm down her fussing son.

"Who cares. He stormed out of here like the prat he is." Kayden said.

"I think he's upset with his boyfriend. He fought a lot last night with Theodore Nott." Emmanuel commented.

"Eavesdropping again, Manny?" Remus asked.

"No..." Emmanuel said slyly.

"That reminds me, can we stop at the Weasley's? Maybe Ginny will want to come with us."

"Oh Merlin." Rosemarie sighed.

"Hey! You don't see me complaining when you and Prewett sit out and kiss in public for _hours_."

"Hey James, Lily, I'm taking-" Remus cut off as he saw the tears and distress from his family friends.

"Nymphadora, would you mind taking the kids to the car?" Remus called out to his wife.

"Yeah, sure. Let's move, guys." Nymphadora said moving the Potter kids along.

_To __be __continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was just writing who the O.C characters were. This is the last time I'm writing about it till later on. So the next chapter will be about Harry and Tom of course. No worries.

* * *

**Potter ****Clan ****from**** Charlus**

Kayden James Potter- 16

Jayden Harold Potter- 16

Rosemarie Lilith Potter- 14

Emmanuel Boniface Potter- 11

**Potter ****Clan ****from**** Tom**

Unknown; to be identified later. All is known is that he has a granddaughter and grandson.

Leon Nelson- 16

Mikayela Nelson- 14

**Black**** Clan**** from**** Sirius**

Unknown; to be identified later

Ambrosia- 14

**Prewett**** Clan ****from ****Ignatius**

Unknown; to be identified later. Assumptions that Amadeus is a Prewett.

Amadeus Prewett- 15 or 14


	42. Chapter 42

******Warnings:**** I'm headed somewhere with this, don't expect it to stay tame. SLASH! DO NOT READ if that offends you, but I do try to be methodical about my methods. **

**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say. After reading the reviews of the last chapter... I don't know. Let's just say I'm having doubts about continuing this story.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

* * *

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**"It's like you're screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you. And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back so you could have the good."**

_— Rihanna_

Thomas Potter was smart, clever, and devoted. He deeply understood pain and fear. It hardly crossed his mind anymore that he was not like the many people in the world. Only sometimes when he was completely alone because of his actions against another person, which deprived him of company.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"You're a walking catastrophe."

"Thanks, Tom."

"It's not Harry's fault, Tom."

"No, it's yours actually."

"What? _How is it my fault?_"

"They are your offspring's."

"Shut up, Tom. Half of them are yours to."

The brother's could hear noises in the back of the house and decided to walk around back instead of walking through the front door.

They found their father scrubbing the grill. He looked up and broke out in a big grin.

"Boys!"

The three brothers grinned back at their father. "Hi, Dad."

Boniface dropped the rag in his hand and went to embrace his son's tightly.

"Dad, you just saw us this morning before we went to school."

"Yes, but that was hours ago!"

"Boys! You're just in time. Your father just cooked some barbeque!" Valerie took Tom's hand and ushered him and the others to the picnic table. "Sit, sit! I'll fix your plates."

Tom watched as she began to fix each of her children their plates of barbeque. Tom smiled. He liked his mother fussing over him. A part of him craved this woman's attention. He could never get enough of it. She always had time to talk to any of his brothers whenever they needed her. Secretly he knew he was a Mama's boy, but he'd clock any asshole who called him one to his face.

"Heard from Julius?" Harry asked as he sipped the juice that his surrogate mother placed before him.

"He'll be here later on this afternoon...Alphard is here though, somewhere. I'm not quite sure." she replied finally sitting down at the table.

"Black is already having separation anxiety from, Harry?" Charlus teased.

"You don't know where Black is? He's in _our_ home and you don't know _where_-?"

"Tommy dear, don't be so rude to Harry's boyfriend. You wouldn't like it if Harry behaved that way with Minerva would you? And besides, we all know that you like Alphard and he's a sweet caring boy. He's practically family now." Valerie said making Tom wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"Harry... what's moving in your book bag?" Boniface asked.

"Erm..."

"Don't you dare say nothing, Harry Potter! Why do I see smoke coming out of your bag?" Valerie asked her son as she started standing from the table.

"_My books!"_ Harry raced away from the picnic table and over to his book bag which he left by the door.

"Harry you didn't?" Tom asked already knowing what it was.

"Well he couldn't leave the little guy by himself." Charlus said trying to defend Harry.

"_Spitfire!" _Harry complained putting the dragon aside as he tried to swat the fire from his book bag.

"What is with you boys and exotic animals?" Valerie said throwing up her hands in frustration. She had walked up behind Harry to see if he was going to need assistance to put out the fire.

Spitfire made a whining noise and tried to hide from Valerie by getting closer to Harry.

"I responsibly left Falkor at Julius house." Charlus said.

"Traitor." Harry said to Charlus whom shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure Julius will be thrilled." Boniface said sarcastically placing more barbeque on his plate.

"Spitfire is very dependent on me Mum. His parent's don't have time for him. He's still just a baby. He's completely harmless." Harry said picking Spitfire up.

"He'll burn the house down, Harry."

"_Mum!"_

"Boniface don't you have something to say about this?"

Boniface mouth was full of food so he simply shrugged his shoulders instead.

Valerie glared at her husband.

"If anything get's out of hand, I swear to keep Spitfire at Julius house and that way at least Spitfire will have a playmate. Come on, Mum. Please."

"Fine, Harry, but if anything goes wrong-"

"I promise to take him to Julius house."

"Harry, tell Dad and Mum about the new arrivals!" Charlus said excitedly.

"New arrivals?" Valerie asked as she and Harry sat back down at the table. Spitfire sitting on Harry's lap.

"Charlus-" Tom started disapprovingly.

"What new arrivals?" Boniface asked curiously.

"My- our family from the future. More of them came over here. Harry's not the only one now!" Charlus said.

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at Harry frowning, which only made Harry shrug his shoulders. "The day had started out pretty normal or as normal as it ever gets for me. Today was supposed to be normal or better than. It seems like the rest of the universe hadn't gotten the memo."

"Harry... why-?"

"I don't know why. From my understanding, they are not even supposed to be in this time. They sneaked themselves here during the summers. I don't even see them, not that they even _want_ to see me."

"Why wouldn't they want to see you?" Valerie asked confused, "Are they not your family?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "Apparently I'm a jerk in the future or something like that. I don't know. My name is not even Harry there, Charlus." Harry said glaring at his brother whom merrily smiled. "And supposedly I have a twin name Kayden... Kayden and Jayden. They think I'm the Jayden of their future, which I think is totally unfair for them to objectify me like that."

"Whoa, slow down there. One shock at a time there, kid... More of your... _siblings_ is it? Are here?" Boniface asked.

"Cousins to. I'm guessing are Tom's family or whatever. They aren't Potters, but related to Harry, sorry, I mean Jayden." Charlus said slyly. Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh and Black, Ambrosia Black right?"

"And they only come here during the summers?" Valerie asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Are they going to visit us?" Boniface asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Valerie asked slightly offended.

"Because they're jerks, Mum. I don't know. I don't talk to them." Harry said annoyed. Spitfire noticing Harry's annoyance, whined in response.

"Well it's all for the best I'm sure. Too much time-traveling can do something to ones mind." Boniface said shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Oh Harry, baby, I'm sure their attitude towards you will fade away. They don't even know you yet." Valerie said to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said scratching behind Spitfire's ear.

Tom had had enough. Tom knew practically everything there was to Harry and Harry had been nothing but kind, gentle, sometimes a little bossy, and protective towards his family and friends. He did _not_ like how Harry was being portrayed. Besides his parents, Tom had never felt so protected and cared for by his brother, including Charlus.

"Who cares anyway. You're not Jayden. So what comes out of their mouths has nothing to do with you, but of their own personal problem. You're not a horrible person. You're not this _Jayden_ person. You're just Harry." Tom said trying to comfort his brother.

Harry did smile at Tom's words. "Yeah, I'm just Harry."

"So what other classes are you guys taking?..."

"My vampire ethnics class that I'm in with Julius, I sound like a totally idiot in that class."

"No way," Alphard said plopping down next to Harry as he leaned down and kissed Harry's neck. "Everything you say is witty and cute. Even when you say vampire, that shit is hot."

Both Boniface and Valerie briefly laughed at Alphard's statement.

"Alphard, you are seated in front of my parents." Charlus said rolling his eyes. "No manners whatsoever."

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry just has that effect on me." Alphard said bashfully.

"Enough said, Mr. Black." Boniface said holding a hand up.

"Boniface and I are still like that." Valerie said smiling at her husband whom smiled back.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Harry was in his bedroom performing the dreary and ubiquitous ritual of getting dressed to go to school. From downstairs, he could hear the radio in the kitchen blaring out classical music. It might have been the William Tell Overture, but he was having a hard time placing it as he could hear his surrogate father Boniface, also from down in the kitchen, doing a miserable job of trying to sing along with it.

_'Your father is very funny.'_ Joxer said telepathically, flying around in a circle. Spitfire was sitting on top of Harry's bed watching Joxer. He was even twirling his head around in a circle trying to mimic the phoenix.

"Yeah, he is." Harry said out loud to his phoenix.

Boniface was aided in his out of tune, off key, missing-alternate-notes-altogether version of early morning music by a percussion section of clanging pans and clattering bowls. A singing Dad in the kitchen could only mean that he was making breakfast. Harry really wished that Boniface would just let Valerie cook, or even the house elves. Xandar was a great cook. Harry understood that Boniface was trying to show his sons that woman did not have to do all the cooking and womanly chores, that men can help, but Boniface was truly a horrible cook.

Harry was just shrugging into his black jacket when he heard his father yell up the stairs.

"Charlus, Harry, Tom! Your breakfast is ready!"

Harry was the first one downstairs along with his baby dragon Spitfire and his phoenix Joxer. Boniface had laid out several plates with food on them. He was still puttering around the stove, wearing an apron. Harry sat down, looking without pleasure at what was laid out in front of him. Resigned to his father's lack of culinary expertise, Harry picked up a fork and forlornly began to try to get it down. Spitfire was sitting on one of the empty chairs while Joxer perched on the top of Spitfire's chair.

Valerie peeked in Charlus room to see if the boys were getting ready for breakfast. Her heart fell as she watched the position Tom was in. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, shoes and all, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head bent down on his thighs.

His position reminded her of something she'd read about Tom in his file when they were trying to adopt him. His social worker had said that he was uncomfortable with and non-accepting of personal touch. When someone would embrace him, he'd abruptly push them away or turn to stone until they let go. He wasn't like that with Harry though. Actually Valerie couldn't remember if she had ever seen Charuls and Tom hug each other.

It made Valerie sad because she hadn't seen Tom in that position in awhile. Valerie also frowned when she notice Tom left no traces of himself in the room he shared with Charlus– like he was just a visitor. It was nothing like the room he had shared with Harry. Tom's pet snake was not even in the room.

Valerie didn't know if she should try to reason with Harry to let Tom room with him again or try to get Tom to relate more with his other brother.

"Mum! Were coming geez!" Charlus said when he noticed his mother. Not noticing her turmoil.

"Well get a move on!" Valerie said trying to hide the fact that she had been spying on her children.

Tom immediately got off his bed and started grabbing his books.

"How do you feel today, darling." Valerie said to Tom.

"Fine, mum." Tom said sheepishly as Valerie kissed the top of his head.

Charlus breezed into the kitchen, hastily fixing his shirt in the process. Tom was right behind him reading his wandless magic book. Hermes raced past them and to his food bowl.

"Thomas, why would you hit your brother?" Valerie asked looking at her son disapprovingly.

"That's how he shows affection, Mum." Charlus answered for Tom.

"Yes, that's right. Why don't you come over here for a hug?" Tom said to Charlus.

"Oh ha ha." Charlus said sarcastically.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'll get it, sweetie." Valerie said to her husband.

"Thank you love." Boniface said as Charlus and Tom took their seats. Harry nudged Tom with his elbow in greeting and Tom returned the gesture.

"Morning Har." Charlus said ruffling up Harry's hair.

"Hey! You know how long it takes for my hair to stay flat?"

Charlus just rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate that not everybody has perfect hair like mine."

"Whatever," Harry said rolling his eyes, "are we taking the floo today?" Harry asked his father.

"Well that's totally up to you. You can floo over to Julius and he can take you to school or you can floo over to a specific spot in America that's nearest to your school. Unfortunately _I_ don't have a flying car."

"My first class doesn't start till nine." Charlus commented picking through his food.

"How is that Veela class? Is it full of girls like my Metamorphagus class?" Harry asked Charlus.

"No not really, is a mixture of both male and female. It's still cool though, the stuff you learn that you can do to people."

"I still doubt your abilities. I've never seen any girl drool all over you like they do with MacDermott." Tom said to Charlus.

"I'm just a late bloomer! The Professor said I'll more than likely to inhabit my powers when I'm sixteen! Besides, they are the ones themselves said that I had the trait in my blood. Don't be jealous!"

Tom just rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to be."

"Hey guys."

"Francis? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, "Oh and good morning!"

"Is there anything wrong, Francis?" Valerie asked as Boniface set a plate for Francis.

"I'm trying to resolve a problem I have," Francis said.

"What sort of problem?" Boniface asked, sitting down along with his wife.

"What sort of problem that you couldn't tell your parents instead of us?" Tom asked rudely.

"Tom don't be a jerk." Harry said to his brother whom frowned and went back to his book.

"Two people I know shared a secret with me that they had been sharing with each other. It's one of those big secrets that can affect everything about your life and perceptions. I'm having a harder time dealing with the fact that they were sharing the secret with each other than with the secret itself, since as far as I can tell the only thing they have in common is the secret." Francis slumped in his chair, doubting the Potter family would actually be able to decipher his statements, much less offer any sound advice.

"Well," Valerie said after a moment, "that sounds like a complicated problem."

"Does this have to do with Aurora? You two usually come as a pair." Harry asked.

"You know our neighbors right?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, your family, Diggory's, and the Moody family." Charlus answered.

"Well my sister has been recently dating this guy in the Moody family. I don't approve of him and Aurora doesn't want to hear any bad word against him. She thinks I'm jealous!"

"What's his name?" Harry asked with a knowing suspicion.

"Alastor Moody."

"Alastor Moody!" Charlus started laughing.

"Alastor is in the same year as us, he's a Ravenclaw. His whole family works in the Ministry. Alastor is a scholar." Tom said.

"And apparently Tom's boyfriend." Charlus said under his breath.

_'I've never even noticed Alastor! I've got to meet him sometime.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Tom glared in Charlus direction before turning to his father. "How come we were not introduced to the other neighbors? Harry and I have not even been to their house." Tom asked.

"Oh... well it never came to my mind. The Moody family are so private and the Diggory's are always traveling around the world. They never really stay at one spot. You've been to the Longbottom's home over course." Boniface explained.

"Do the neighbors disapprove of you guys adopting us?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! They wouldn't have the guts to say it in our face anyway if they did, but I highly doubt they do. Our neighbors are pretty friendly if not a little bit weird even in wizard standards."

"Well I don't like Alastor. Aurora and I both didn't like him when we were first introduced to him. We both _despised _him because he was shallow. And arrogant. And narcissistic. Their whole family believes in pure blood marriages. Not that they're nasty about it. Now all of a sudden she's dating him. They've been hanging out with each other behind my back." Francis said scowling.

"Alastor is not a bad guy, he just thinks very highly of himself." Charlus retorted as he watched Harry grab his things so that he could leave.

"I wouldn't worry about Alastor, he's an okay guy. I haven't personally talk to him myself, but I know he's a good person." Harry said.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, do take your seat, class will be starting soon." Julius said from behind Harry and it made him jump in surprise.

He had just walked inside the classroom, well ran, he was almost running late. He had to drop Spitfire off at Pike forest before he could come to class. There was a small little area for young dragons to play and the dragon hoarders were there to watch after them. He didn't think that Julius would mind even if he had arrived somewhat late. It looked like he was the last person to arrive to class.

The second Julius walked past him and in front of the classroom, Jared Morgan walked up in front of Harry and focused his unwanted attention on him, hand reaching out to shake. "Nice to see you again," he said showing his teeth just like the first time they met.

Hesitantly, Harry's hand reached out and shook his hand and pulled back quickly placing my hands firmly on his sides. "Yeah... erm y- you to Morgan." Harry said walking to sit in front of the classroom where he had sat yesterday. Harry grimaced internally as he fumbled over his words. So much for his new-found confidence.

_'Someone, just kill me now'_

Harry was still nervous being in a room full of vampires. Morgan found Harry's uneasiness amusing as he followed after him and took his seat next to Harry. Harry noticed that Ambrosia was in class as well sitting in the back of the classroom. She didn't even look his way, which Harry had no problem with.

"The lesson for today," Julius said bringing everybody's attention on him, "you need to look without using your eyes," Julius said to the classroom.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that again?" Josh Roy asked, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Who wants to answer that question for Mr. Roy?"

"You need to sense your target. You don't need to have them in your line of vision to know where they are or when they're moving." Said Joanna Johnson whom was once again seated behind Harry.

"Correct Ms. Johnson."

* * *

Class ended and Harry left. He knew that Julius was going to be busy anyway with answering questions that he had nothing to do with. For some reason though, Ambrosia followed after him.

"Why are you _really_ taking vampire ethnics?" Ambrosia asked him rudely.

"Because I can." Harry answered rudely back. "So you really can talk? Why do you pretend like you can't?"

"I didn't want to talk to you, that's why."

"That's stupid, you don't even know me. Why lie to the Professor's like that?"

Fifteen minutes into a very one-sided conversation, Harry realized that Ambrosia thought he ought to feel privileged that she had graced him with her presence.

Harry was happy to finally get to his Metamorphagus class and sit away from Ambrosia. That girl was really getting on his nerves. He felt like Ambrosia seriously thought and spoke to him as if he was this _Jayden_ boy and he didn't like it.

Ambrosia looked affronted when she saw Harry pay more attention to Elizabeth Lasley than of her. Harry didn't care really, anything was a better distraction than to talk with that girl.

Today's lesson though, he was having a lot of trouble focusing and rather than experimenting on changing his hair and eye colors, he was absentmindedly doodling on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Hey, Harris," Elizabeth said as she approached the desk he was sitting at. In her usual blatant disregard of personal space, she peered over his shoulder at the assortment of drawings. "Working hard are we?" Harry didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, it was evident in her voice.

"Sorta," Harry said embarrassed as Elizabeth moved a desk that was unoccupied now as all the students were practicing their lessons in groups and made the desk face Harry's.

"How about we practice together?"

"Erm...yeah, sure." Harry said hastily putting his doodles away. "I wasn't in a group because-"

"you have awful social interaction skills," Elizabeth finished. Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized what she had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you like that. I'm not one to talk myself-"

Harry just shook his head and said with a light laugh, "I can't really complain if it's true."

"I think we should practice changing our eye colors. I've always wanted violet eyes like my mothers. How about you? What color do you want?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I already have my mother's eyes, erm... my real mother that is." Harry said awkwardly, "I think I'd like to try hazel eyes."

"So your parents are divorced?" Elizabeth asked once again inserting a foot in her mouth.

"No. My birth parents were murdered. I live with my surrogate parents now. They are related to me distantly from my father's side of the family. And before you start to feel too sorry for me, I don't even remember what it was like to have them alive, but I've always heard good things about them."

"Sometimes I wish my parents would get divorced." Elizabeth admitted. "I think they'd be easier to take in separate doses."

Harry laughed. "You don't mean that."

"No. Probably not." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Angry Tom was stalking through the corridor and was ready to kill the brunet headed guy who he just had to run into. "Nelson!" He hissed impatient.

"Don't bite me." Leo said his words lazily.

Without a word Tom turned around and walked away. "Eh, wait Tom! Don't ignore me!"

"Fuck off."

The pure shock on Leo's face was priceless to Tom whom was secretly smirking.

"Pure-bloods don't even talk like that among muggles! Does everyone talk like that here?" When Leo got no response from Tom, he frowned and kept following after the teen. "Well aren't you a bloody rude twat."

Tom slowly turned around and enveloped the boy in a glare that promised murder. "You're rude to _my_ brother Harry, so I'm just returning the favor. _Doesn't feel good does it? _I owe you nothing. _What are you to me?_" Tom hissed out in almost parseltounge.

"Oh, don't be such a dramatic twat."

Tom just glared really looking at Leo. Looking at his eyes, Tom hated that Leo had the same sea green eyes of his girlfriend Minerva.

Leo paused for a moment before talking once more. "Everyone says that love is stronger than hate. Do you believe that concept?" Leo asked Tom.

Tom frowned at Leo. He didn't like it that he didn't know what the other was thinking. And what was worse was that he didn't like that Leo was asking him a question that he himself pondered after he met Harry. Tom kept walking to his next classroom.

"I'm your family, Thomas. Your my grandpa-"

"You know _nothing_ about me!"

"I've come to know you Thomas as sarcastic, bitter, and occasionally funny, but really good company. You don't turn your back on family."

"Is that not what you're doing to Harry? He has done nothing to you-"

"He's an complete bastard-"

"He's NOT Jayden! Who ever this Jayden person is, he's _not_ Harry! Do you _honestly_ see _my_ brother behaving like this _Jayden_ boy?"

"No." Leo muttered.

"Then stop treating my brother like dragon dung. This is the last time we are going to be discussing this. If I see you going out of your way to upset my brother, be aware that you're only going to be bringing trouble your way by _me_. You may be my family, but Harry's been mine longer. I have no problem being the arrogant bastard that your _Jayden__ Potter_ must be. Are we clear?" Tom threatened.

"Yes." Was all Leo said defeated.

"Good." Tom said back. "I should hope that you will share that bit of information with _your _other family members."

"Well I see at least one thing remains the same." Leo whispered.

"What?" Tom said narrowing his eyes at Leo.

"You are truly your brother's keeper." Leo said walking past Tom and into their wandless magic classroom. "But Charlus is still the glue that holds this family together." Leo called out entering the classroom.

"Tom!" Harry ran up to his brother. "Good morning... or afternoon that is. You missed me didn't you." Harry said in greeting as they both walked in side their classroom.

Tom scoffed. "Shut up before your head gets too big." In translation, Tom was happy to see Harry. Grinning Harry hugged him. Tom couldn't help the faint blush that flitted across his cheeks, nor the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he chose to ignore them both and regain his dignity by turning away and sticking his nose in the air.

"Why are you always hugging me?" Tom asked scowling.

"Because you're my brother and I missed your company." Harry said simply.

"Yes, well, could you try to be a bit less affectionate when we are in public? It's embarrassing."

"Fine, Thomas." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"My name is _Tom_."

"Tommy."

"_Harry-!"_

"Fine Tomlin, geez."

Tom halfheartedly glared at Harry whom ignored it.

There was no desks in the classroom or any other objects. It was very spacious. More students came in taking in the emptiness of the classroom. What was Julius up to today?

"It's so nice to see you again," Lovegood said coming up to Harry and Tom.

"Same here. How was your first period?" Harry asked being polite.

"Bloody boring," Lysander replied.

"Hello," Harry managed in a friendly tone when he noticed Leo staring at him and apparently listening on the conversations he was having. But really, Harry was wondering why Leo was looking at him with such distaste. Well I guess it was an improvement from yesterday. If looks could kill.

"Harrison, good afternoon." Leo said courtly.

"Hey, Harry!" Mikayela said running into the classroom. "Oh good, I'm not late!"

"I don't think your skirt is short enough," Leo said sarcastically to his sister.

"You know what, I said the same thing this morning!" Mikayela said.

"_You do know what year this is?"_ Leo muttered, trying to be discrete while Lovegood was still standing with Tom and Harry.

"_Gah!"_ Harry let out a girlish scream as he caught a small fireball with both hands that was thrown at him out of nowhere. Harry was holding it in a small like bubble.

"Good, Harry. Now try to block the next fire attack with a shield." Julius said not giving Harry a moment to think as he threw a huge ghastly amount of fire towards him. Everybody dodge out of the way except for Tom whom refused to leave Harry's side.

Harry's powers cracked to life and the room was filled with energy. Even Tom's powers reacted to Harry's as if to protect himself from Harry, which was silly in thought. Harry forced his hands out as if to protect himself from impact and an invisible protective shield formed at the same time Julius fire rushed at Harry.

The fire was clawing around Harry's shield trying to get to him. Actually the fire was being _absorbed_ in Harry's shield! Like it was trying to drink up Julius powers. Tom was shocked to see that _he_ was in the shield as well with Harry safe from harm. Tom wanting to experiment, touched the shield and forced his own powers out to make the shield stronger, which it did and grew in size.

Tom gasped in shock as he could practically _feel_ Harry's powers flowing right _through_ him. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but it made Tom feel like Harry was definitely _not_ using his true powers to it's full capacity. It even made Tom feel inadequate, because he really _was_ using his powers to it's full extent when needed to and here Harry was barely using half of his own powers. It sat there laying dormant waiting to be used.

It made Tom feel _threaten _by his own brother. What was Harry doing that he wasn't? Now Tom understood what Julius was saying about Harry being more powerful than he even knew. Just touching Harry's power's was draining Tom and Harry was not even breaking a sweat.

When Harry finally realized that he hadn't been turned to ash, he turned to Tom whom was breathing heavily as he moved his hand away from Harry's shield. The fire was immediately diminished by Julius and Harry's shield went down.

"I think you may be forgetting just how important your instincts are," Julius said to Harry, "do not second guess or doubt your abilities Harry. Other than that, you did very well considering the split second of time you had. You even managed to protect your brother from harm."

"Why are you always attacking, Harry? There are other students in this room." Tom said annoyed with Harry's godfather. Or more with himself, he wasn't sure.

"True, but you and Harry are the youngest. You two are the ones that need to catch up the most. We are going to be going at a fast pace next week. This week is just review."

"Professor?" A young man whom looked to be about Leo's age; tall with short black hair and purple eyes, looked at Harry then back at Julius. "Why is it that I could feel Potter's powers? I was not even close to him and _I_ felt like I was being attacked by _him_."

"Does everybody agree with Mr. Griffin's observation?" Julius asked the class whom nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, I felt like Potter was a bomb that was about to blow if you kept pushing him, Professor. I feared for your safety. I personally did _not_ feel any threat from Harry's magic, quite the opposite. His magic felt quite inquisitive to me. Like it wanted to have a friendly conversation with me." Lysander Lovegood said staring off in space as if thinking to himself.

Julius blinked incredulously at Lovegood, somewhat amused despite himself even as he was a bit puzzled. "In so many words, Mr. Potter is still a bit... out of his depth. His magic was reacting to everybody else in the classroom finding your magic a threat to his. I think it was trying to seek between friend or foe and in the process made itself on the defense."

"So Potter has no control whatsoever on his magic? He could have killed us!" The Griffin kid said as many students in the classroom agreed with him.

"Don't be so dramatic. I did not say that Mr. Potter had no control over his magic. I said that his magic was reacting to yours. Mr. Potter is a very powerful wizard as you all have witnessed and I'm here to help him learn and to control his magic. That's why all of you are here is it not? Now pull yourself together and get ready for the lesson for today. One would think you were afraid of Mr. Potter, Simon." Julius jibbed at Griffin whom scowled in return. Though he did not object Julius words Harry took notice.

"Why didn't Harry's shield protect us, Leo? We were next to him to." Mikayela whispered to Leo as the students were following after Julius to the front of the classroom.

Harry could hear them speak from where he was and he didn't like where that conversation was going.

"Why would he Kay?" Was all Leo said.

"He's so powerful here, did you feel him..."

Harry looked to Tom to see if he heard the conversation, but Tom was too busy piercing his gaze at him. He looked pissed off. "What?" Harry asked confused.

Tom's expression immediately changed when he realized he had been caught staring. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? That look was _not_ nothing." Harry hissed at him. What the heck was Tom's problem now?

"_I said it was nothing and it was nothing. Now shut up."_ Tom said in parseltongue trying to make sure their conversation was not heard or understood.

"_I didn't mean for my powers to get out of hand like that. I panicked and my first instinct was to make sure that I didn't get burnt up. If I hurt you in the process, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Tom. Don't be mad at me."_ Harry said in parseltongue back to Tom.

"I'm not mad at you." Was all Tom said in English before he focused his attention back on Julius.

Harry frowned not understanding what was wrong with Tom, because he did not believe for a second that Tom was not mad with him. He knew Tom long enough to know. This problem Tom definitely had with him was going to come out sooner or later on during the day Harry knew that for sure.

* * *

tbc...


	43. Chapter 43

**Beta: misa-chan46**

**Author's Note:** Reviews are much appreciated and always responded to **(unless they are exceptionally rude). **

**Thank you for reviewing Chapter Forty-Two:** goldenbask123, Ceara Ivory, Silver-Moon-Light94, Hogse, Jen103, roseemilee, xlittlemissfangirlx, biblioholic, reesesweetie, itachisgurl93, cyiusblack, Someone's Ghost, emoprincess3587, La'ienth, I-Love-Trunks1, J.F.C., Angel from the Sea, griffin blackwood

**Caution:** A lot of Fluff in this chapter!

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters in it. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

* * *

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us**

_-Charles Dickens_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry." Tom mumbled as they walked outside towards Pike Forest, attention focused on the book in his hands.

"Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Tom!" The young teen frowned, hand waving in the air, "Remember? In our wandless magic class, you gave me this like-like death glare-"

"And your point, Harry?" The older teen sighed, as though bored. Tom felt that Harry had a tendency to talk too much. And this time was no exception. Especially when he was trying to ignore the whole thing.

Harry's face fell, remembering his hard position in cracking the stubborn boy's shell, "I hate the way you treat me when something is not going your way, especially if it has to do with _me_ doing better in class."

Realizing that Harry wasn't about to let it go any time soon, Tom gave a weary exhale, slowly closing the large tomb in his hands.

When piercing blue eyes finally made contact with resolute emerald green, Harry had a hard time not crowing in victory.

"And how is it, exactly, that I have made you come to this conclusion on how I interact with you during class?"

"There's more to this situation than you're willing to tell me."

"Is that so?" Tom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Harry frowned, not finding this amusing at all. His arms crossed over his chest as he continued, "Now, back in class, I thought you were upset with me because I hadn't controlled my magic better, but that's not true, is it?"

Tom's eyes narrowed. A small thing, but easily caught by Harry, whom was watching the boy's every move.

"Harry, are you implying something… about me?" Tom asked, once again acting as if the subject was boring once more.

Harry tried to think fast, before Tom returned to his dormant –and completely stubborn- shell.

"Are you jealous of me?" Harry asked.

Tom whipped his head back towards Harry, assaulting Harry with his fiery gaze alone. Harry had struck a nerve.

_"Don't."_

"…what?" Harry asked, confused.

But Tom was already walking away, his back facing Harry as he repeated, "Just _don't_, Harry."

"You're… you're really gonna just deny that there's a problem. Just walk away?" Harry exhaled in defeat, arms flopping uselessly at his sides.

Tom shot a darkened look over his shoulder, pausing in his stride long enough for his clipped reply, "…Yes, Harry I am."

Then Tom was gone further away from Harry and into the woods. "_You really suck at communicating!"_ Harry yelled after Tom.

"...and hello to you too, Tom."

Harry looked up as Charlus came to view and was standing there waiting for Harry to catch up.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he came to Charlus' side. Charlus handed Spitfire to Harry whom greeted him in enthusiasm. "What's wrong with Tom? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Falkor started whining that his little friend wasn't down on the ground to play with him anymore, so Harry put Spitfire back down.

"We didn't have a fight. Tom is just being stubborn or perhaps a _jealous_ jerk."

Charlus laughed. "Tom is not like us, he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. Whatever the problem is, he'll see it through on his own. You know how he is. Independent and whatnot."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said walking with Charlus.

"What did you say to him anyway?"

"I asked him if he was jealous of me."

"Ouch, _feelings_ mate." Charlus feigned hurt and then laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I suck." Harry said dryly.

"You poor thing," Charlus said, sympathy and amusement vying in his voice.

"Shut up, Charlus." Harry said scowling and playfully hitting Charlus on his arm.

"I mean it all depends on the person, but with Tom, you can tell in an instant. If he had any problems, Tom is more than capable of dealing with them on his own. Don't worry, Tom probably didn't even want to talk about it because he already knows what it is."

"You are very wise." Harry teased Charlus.

"I try," Charlus said, shrugging as they kept walking through the forest, "I've been talking with Rosemarie, you know since we have the same class together and all... she's really nice. Though her view point on you is out of context."

"Oh really? What does she say about me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well... I do really think that she- and the others, really think that you are actually Jayden. Apparently Jayden ran away from home and nobody has been able to find him for months now. You know every pure blood parent or any wizarding family can find their family member, any one of them. And the fact that they can't even locate Jayden...they think maybe he time traveled, that maybe-"

"That he came here." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She showed me a picture of Jayden and Kayden and wow the resemblance between you guys is amazing."

"That's because they _are_ me, Charlus. I'm going to be gone from this world once I'm born again you know. And I'm more than likely not even going to remember you or Tom."

"Ugh... don't remind me. That's not something I'm going to be looking forward to."

"Yeah- _aah_!"

Harry had been all but assaulted by his now favorite blonde.

"Harry, it's _so_ good to see you! You know I've been looking for you for about an hour now. I had asked your godfather where you were and I _know_ he gave me the run around on purpose."

Harry just laughed. "I don't think Julius is quite fond of Malfoys yet. Sorry mate, but what are you doing here?"

"I've always gone to school here during the summers, Harry. My parents want me to have the best education. I go to practically every foreign country school during every holiday break." Abraxas replied as they came to the clearing where Professor DeBlois was waiting for everybody.

"Wow, Brax, that really sucks. And I thought I had it bad going to school during the summers. At least I have the other holidays free. You're very dedicated."

"It's no big deal, I'd rather be in school than enduring my parents' company."

"I don't see MacDermott with you." Charlus commented.

"Despite what you think, Venus actually doesn't follow me everywhere I go."

"Could've fooled me."

"Do you have a dragon?" Harry asked his cousin.

"No, I don't take this class. I take Language arts and Swordsmanship. You should take that class when you're older. I just wanted to visit you and see how you were doing."

"Pay attention."

Harry looked over at the smiling Mikayela next to Rosemarie and Ambrosia.

Professor DeBlois close clipped salt and pepper hair style and debonair persona, had stolen the hearts of girls in the class. It reminded Harry, once again, of Professor Lockhart.

"...as bad as the human-dragon interactions might had been, there was one person that had an idea that somehow the human-dragon relationships could be worked out with no problem."

There was the sound of sharp crack and _puh-zing_ and Harry reflexively dove to the side, crashing into Charlus and sending them both into a pile of fallen leaves.

"Sorry!" The same blonde boy from yesterday that had fallen off his dragon and into a pile of dragon dung. His dragon had let out two fireballs trying to get free from his owner and one of them had zinged towards Harry and Charlus.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Professor DeBlois said scowling, "You need to learn how to communicate with your Hebridean..."

Harry wasn't paying attention to Professor DeBlois' scolding as he checked Charlus over. _"Charlus are you okay?"_he asked, looking at his shoulder; it was bleeding.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Charlus said as Harry pulled off his cloak to press it on Charlus shoulder, "It just grazed the top of my shoulder," Charlus said.

"That's not a graze, Charlus. You're bleeding everywhere. Tom!" Harry called out as both Professor DeBlois and Tom came to Charlus' aide.

Professor DeBlois tapped his wand on Charlus' shoulder, making it glow bright white before the effects took place and with the quickness, Charlus' shoulder was immediately good as new.

Together Harry and Tom helped Charlus to his feet. "Sorry about your cloak mate."

Harry hadn't even thought twice about the bloodstains on his cloak. "I have plenty, though that wasn't a concern of mine."

"Thanks, Professor." Charlus added as Professor DeBlois moved away from them once Charlus was okay.

"In thanks, I would appreciate it if you would stop your Storm Light dragon from attacking Mr. Goodman's dragon."

"Oh! Oi! Falkor come back here!" It looked like Falkor was trying to defend his owner's honor.

"Are you guys okay?" Mikayela asked the boys.

"Of course they are okay, they're Potters after all. Mishaps are their specialty." Abraxas said, rolling his eyes.

When Harry moved forward to help Charlus get Falkor, he was stopped by Tom whom had caught him by his shoulders and held him tightly as he dragged him closer. "Don't do that again." Tom's blue eyes were flashing angrily.

"Do what?" For the life of him, Harry couldn't understand why he was suddenly and absolutely furious. "Why are you angry?"

"Risk your life like that-"

"Tom that wasn't going to kill me-"

"_Just don't do it again."_ Tom snapped at Harry before walking away.

"That kid sure has a temper." Abraxas said watching after Tom.

"And it's always directed at me." Harry said scowling and folding his arms to his chest.

"He cares about you, obviously. You worried him." Rosemarie said to Harry like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you would know what the kid is feeling because?" Abraxas asked Rosemarie.

"Abraxas, a story for another time, but in short, this is your cousin-second cousin? Third? I don't know, she's a Potter." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"No way, really? There's _actually_ another Potter in the world and she's a girl? From which family-"

Harry just gave Abraxas a look that explained it all.

"Oooh."

"Oh? _Oh?_ Are you telling everybody-" Ambrosia started but was cut off with the Professor talking once again.

"Class I want you all in groups today! Four to five a group. I want your dragons to interact with other dragons. Good communication is the foundation of successful relationships, with other breeds and humans." Professor Deblois dusted off his purple cloak as he talked, "Right now all of you students are in the stage of nonverbal communication, or body language with your dragon.

"When we interact with others, we continuously give and receive wordless signals. All of our nonverbal behaviors—the gestures we make, the way we sit, how fast or how loud we talk, how close we stand, how much eye contact we make—send strong messages. These messages don't stop when you stop speaking either. Even when you're silent, you're still communicating non-verbally.

"I want you to act the same way with your dragons. The way you listen, look, move, and react tells the other person whether or not you care, if you're being truthful, and how well you're listening. When your nonverbal signals match up with the words you're saying, they increase trust, clarity, and rapport. When they don't, they generate tension, mistrust, and confusion. You also need to be aware of the signals you're sending off, so you can be sure that the messages you're sending are what you really want to communicate."

"Tom, you're in our group!" Charlus said.

"It's hard to be in a group if you don't have a dragon. I'm going to go read."

"Tom you're such a pessimist."

"You're too much of an optimist."

"Grump."

"Clown."

"Jerk."

"Imbecile."

"Parselmouth."

"Veela wannabe."

Charlus started to laugh and stuck out his tongue. "Why do you always have to get nasty? You'd rather read the mother ship of all textbooks than talk to me? Oh that hurts."

Tom just rolled his eyes and walked away to an untouched part of the woods to read.

"Hey, wanna sit in on one of my classes?" Harry asked, Abraxas, filling in the awkward void, "Since you're hanging out and all."

Abraxas blanched at him, "I don't even want to go to class when I _have_ to, Harry. What makes you think-"

"You'll like this one," Harry insisted, "who's not interested in dragons?"

Abraxas just shook his head no."Honestly, I'd love to, Harry, but I have appointments I need to go to. I already wasted an hour looking for you... don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow Har."

"Yeah, see you, Braxi."

Sighing, Abraxas waved his hand in farewell and rolled his eyes at Harry's nickname for him before leaving.

"So far it's you and me Harry." Charlus said looking around.

"And of course we are in your group." Mikayela said gesturing to herself, Ambrosia, and Rosemarie.

Harry looked down at Spitfire whom was hiding behind his legs with the new comers of dragons from the girls. Charlus' dragon, Falkor, simply sat and stared at the girl dragons.

"Your dragon is pretty antisocial." Mikayela commented.

"No, he's not. He likes playing with Falkor, he's just shy when he meets new dragons." Harry said, picking Spitfire up in which Spitfire tried to hide himself in Harry's armpit.

"What kind of dragon is Spitfire?" Mikayela asked curiously.

"He's a… uhm, well he's one of a kind. His mother is a water, ice, and lightning dragon. Pearl Lightning, they are carnivorous, so is Spitfire. I don't know anything about the dragon Pearl Lightning mated with."

"Falkor is a Storm Light dragon. All he does is spit out fire really. What's yours?" Charlus asked the girls.

"Oh, well our dragons are ice dragons. The Suno dragons are a rare breed in Japan. I named my dragon Sakura." Rosemarie answered. Harry watched as Rosemarie picked up her dragon.

"My dragon's name is Bella Luna!" Mikayela said, happily watching her dragon playing with Ambrosia's.

"Althea." Was all Ambrosia said about her dragon.

The Suno dragons' wings were very thin and the texture of the wings was like snow. The remaining parts of their body were finely laced with small pink scales and all three of their eyes were like ice, as was the natural color of the dragons' scales. Although there was a particular mirror pearl to the scales which reflected the colors around it.

"They are going to grow up to be about twenty peds in height from base of their body to the tip of its head. Their wing span is equaling its body length and the tail varying from the same to double that of the body. Definitely a huge dragon, but they are so cute as babies!" Mikayela exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Harry commented back, putting Spitfire back down, as he protested on the way down.

Mikayela bent down and cooed at Spitfire much to Harry's amusement. Spitfire looked up at her with wide almond shaped purple-blue eyes and just sat and stared at Mikayela. Mikayela smiled at the cuteness of the dragon. Putting her hand out in front of her, she tried to encourage the dragon towards her.

"Come on little guy!" Mikayela said softly and the little dragon gently rubbed its head against her hand. Mikayela giggled softly and picked up the dragon. "You can come home with me anytime!"

Spitfire made another whining noise and squirmed his way out of Mikayela's arms and jumped right into Harry's whom was across from them.

"Well we know where his loyalties lie." Rosemarie said, voice full of amusement.

Mikayela pouted.

"Oh yeah, Spitfire totally bonded with Harry instantly. Harry even lets the dragon sleep on his bed." Charlus commented. All three girls looked at Harry amused.

"Well where else is he supposed to sleep?" Harry said defensively.

* * *

**July 31st 1941**

Already half-asleep, Harry didn't have time for more than a startled yelp when a hand grabbed his arm and he was yanked from the hallway and into a room of much darkness and quietness.

_"What—"_ the bloody hell, his mind finished for him because his mouth was suddenly busy, another mouth covering it. Harry opened to it helplessly, knowing without seeing who it was. I mean honestly who else would be feeling him up in the middle of a school day, pressing kisses into his mouth and then down his throat, teeth grazing sensitive flesh hard enough to bruise and Harry didn't seem to care.

"Al..." Harry moaned.

_'Wow, where did that come from? Did I really just moan?'_

Harry moved his hands into Alphard's hair, it was actually pretty soft. Alphard brought his head back up and put his mouth against Harry's again. Harry felt his tongue licking his lip begging for him to let it in his mouth.

"How about a little self-control?"

Harry squawked in embarrassment and pushed Alphard away from him. Alphard scowled in annoyance.

"_Morgan! What are you doing?"_ Harry asked slightly less embarrassed now that he realized that he hadn't gotten caught by a teacher.

"Yes, Morgan, what _are_ you doing?" Alphard asked sarcastically, "As you can see we are quite busy here."

Harry just covered his face in embarrassment.

"We are not in school to have make-out sessions, Black." Jared Morgan said with narrowed eyes at Alphard. Morgan didn't even look in Harry's direction.

Alphard gave Morgan a sly smirk before turning to Harry. "Come on, love. We have some free time before you go to your Metamorphmagus class next. We can have a make-out session somewhere more privately from prying _jealous_ eyes. Maybe some more _advance_ intimacy if you catch my drift." Alphard said, twining his fingers with Harry's and leading him out the empty classroom with a glaring vampire staring after them.

Harry's hair turned pink at Alphard's words and then his face went into a scowl as he stared at Alphard. "Thanks a lot for that, Alphard. Really, it's just the unwanted attention that I needed."

"Stop it, Harry." Alphard said before Harry could rant on more of his disapproving words.

Harry knew not to get into a heated discussion with Alphard when he was in one of his jealous moods. Though lately, all their arguments were about Jared Morgan or Joanna or Elizabeth Lasely. Actually every person that gave Harry extra attention, but nobody tried as hard as Jared Morgan.

It was stupid, really. Just a misplaced case of hero worship. A silly 14-year-old's crush at the very most. Harry knew the whole thing was ridiculous and that nothing could ever come of Morgan's feelings towards him.

Harry couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started, if indeed there had been a definitive, but he knew that every smile Morgan spared him was for his attention only. Every ruffling of his hair, every pat on the back was for Harry. And those few moments where he was forced to have a private conversation with the vampire, just the two of them, produced a false hope for Morgan.

Of course Harry wasn't leading him on. He had told Morgan on numerous occasions that he had a boyfriend, but it totally flew over Morgan's head. Harry had tried to talk to Julius about it to get his opinion and of course he was no help. Julius thought it was funny and that Harry should have more options than just Alphard Black.

Though when Alphard started school the second week, it was war.

Alphard had two classes; one, Harry already knew about, the mage class, which he shares with Leo and Mikayela Nelson. Alphard was a fire mage apparently and his last class was channeling, which had to do with empathy. Alphard was an empath, which meant that Alphard could directly channel the emotions of those around him. Harry didn't mind Alphard practicing his powers on him, but it kind of made him uncomfortable knowing that Alphard felt everything he was feeling.

Magical powers are tied to the user's emotions, and because Alphard can feel the emotions of others, his empathy allows him to sometimes tap into other people's magical powers. One random afternoon Alphard and Harry were kissing and when their lips touched, Alphard had channeled in on Harry's Metamorphagus powers making his hair change color like Harry's.

"I want to go out on a date tonight for your birthday. A real date. Just you and me."

"Erm..." Harry was caught off guard by Alphard's out of the blue suggestion that they go out on a "real date" because, at first, it had seemed like such an unexpected, odd, un-Alphard-like thing to say.

"You don't want to?" Alphard asked him, looking a bit let down.

"I-I mean, yeah sure. I'd love to. I just didn't expect you to say that."

Alphard smiled happily at Harry's words. "Fantastic. Nowhere fancy mind you, because of the war and stuff, but it'll be a date nevertheless."

"You never cease to amaze me, Alphard." Harry said with a smile.

"I aim to please."

"Alphard, you know that there's nothing going on between Morgan and I right? Because this jealousy thing is really getting out of hand."

Alphard grinned, "Oh I know Harry, I'm the one with the empathy powers here, but you need to understand the situation that you are in. Nobody but _me_ has any claim on you. And that stupid vampire knows now by the permanent hickey I just gave you. Should I add teeth marks? That's what vampires do when they mate right?"

"We're not _vampires_, Alphard. And that's absolutely _absurd_. I'm sure after catching us, Morgan got the hint."

"That asshole better have." Alphard muttered, folding his arms to his chest.

"Ow!" Harry yelled out loud. "That's going to leave a bruise by tomorrow I'm sure." Harry glared at the girl that had hit him hard on his arm.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, witch." Alphard asked, glaring at Ambrosia Black or Fraser. Alphard pushed Harry's sleeve up to see if his arm had a bruise.

"My name is _Ambrosia_." Ambrosia said with a flick of her hair, making it turn blue.

"_I know what your name is you silly twat."_ Alphard snapped at her.

"Alphard, don't-"

"She just hit you!"

"So? We hit each other all the time."

"Yes, but we do it out of love-"

"Ambrosia did it out of greeting."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You're annoying."

"You like me." Harry stated.

"Oh Merlin, please, I can do better." Alphard rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm sexy, you want my young teenage body." Harry sang.

"You are such a damn geek." Alphard said teasingly.

"A sexy geek." Harry corrected.

Both boys stopped talking for a few seconds before they both laughed with each other. Harry loved the way that Alphard could somewhat come up with an awkward method of completely changing the subject when he got bored or sidetracked by a new thought.

"Uh-huh." Ambrosia said observing the conversation before her.

"I'll see you after class." Alphard said, kissing Harry goodbye. "Don't hit my boyfriend again." Alphard said to Ambrosia, glaring at the girl before he walked away.

"I may never understand you." Ambrosia admitted.

"How can you understand me if you don't try?"

"I try! You just don't give me a chance!"

"That's because you keep referring me as Jayden. I'm not Jayden. I'm Harry. Is it really that hard to understand? Why won't you listen to reason?"

There was an odd light in Ambrosia's eyes like she was about to cry or something.

"Alright, what crazily upsetting thing did I say this time?"

Ambrosia swallowed before she answered. "If you say you are Harry Potter and not Jayden Potter, then it will only mean to me and the rest of the family, that Jayden Potter is dead."

Awkward silence... then

"Oh."

Ambrosia sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such an idjit"

Harry closed his eyes and focused on breathing. This was so not alright. Opening his eyes he refocused on Ambrosia. Harry had no idea what to say. He reached up and readjusted his book bag.

"I'm... not certain on what to say." Harry said awkwardly.

"Damn it all. I'm sorry Harry. I'm not angry with you." Her voice gentled. That surprised Harry. "It's just that, no matter how annoying and bad tempered Jayden can be, he's always been considered family and now that he's up and disappeared..."

"Yes... I can understand that feeling."

"What exactly am I feeling?" Ambrosia asked Harry humorlessly.

"Helplessness."

"You're really not Jayden are you?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was your first clue Ambrosia? Was it the total indifference or the constant shouting you received for not calling me by my actual name?"

Ambrosia eyed him carefully before jerking her head in acceptance. "Whatever." Ambrosia said rolling her eyes. "I'm walking inside the classroom, now... so hopefully you don't look like a stupid dork out here by yourself."

* * *

**Wandless Magic...**

"...Astral projection (or astral travel) is an interpretation of out-of-body experience that assumes the existence of an "astral body" separate from the physical body and capable of traveling outside it. This power can be developed by having an intense desire to be in two places at once."

Harry was paying rapt attention to this. This, astral projection, was the one power that he wanted to have and do. He had hinted around with Julius about the topic subject that he had really wanted to learn about.

"Doing this brand of magic wrong can result... uncomfortably and deadly. Astral projection is something not to be taken lightly. If one were to travel too far from their body, their literal lifeline would snap and they would be physical dead. For example, while astrally projecting, your physical body can fall unconscious while your astral body appears in a new location in corporeal form. You don't want that. You want to be able to astral project, but still have your physical body aware and conscious of both your appearances."

"Now I know nobody will be able to achieve the task today, but it's always good to practice."

"You look so enthusiastic about this." Harry said sarcastically to his brother practicing astral projection in pairs.

"You know I hate stuff like that. Astral projection is ridiculous. What use is it?"

"You just need to have some kind of fun with this… Seriously, why don't you just try it?"

"Because you can't mess with stuff like this… It could be dangerous… You can….." Tom went to the Table of Contents and saw the chapter 'Dangers of Projecting'. He went to the page to prove a point. "Have your soul stuck anywhere... Lose your mind. And you can kill yourself by doing that you know?"

"No one dies, just….. in a different form? Two places at once, Julius said."

"You sound very reassuring."

"Tom come on!"

"Fine!" Tom snapped back grouchily.

"Wonderful. Now Julius said," Harry paused to take a deep breath of air. "Breathe in deeply and clear your mind."

"Yeah, yeah. First step, clear mind and don't let anything distract you. I know that." Always so cocky, Harry thought to himself.

"Focus your own magic around your body. Make sure it's stable."

"Are you going to talk during the whole thing?" Tom asked with his eyes closed. Both Harry and Tom were sitting on the floor in the corner of the room while most of the students stood and practiced unsuccessfully.

"What a great pep talk this is. Alright, I'll shut up then." Harry said sighing.

Harry began to focus again on stabling his magic, which was kind of weird for him. He never knew that he could make his magic stay calm... like it had _feelings_. It gave him a weird sort of humming feeling that was just under his skin. He wondered if it was suppose to feel like this.

Focusing, Harry tried to picture his body in a certain location. It was kind of like Apparating, but then it wasn't. He didn't want his whole body to move to a different place. Just a part of himself. Maybe he should find Alphard. Harry knew that Alphard had a free period right now, but where would he be? He couldn't go to a location if he didn't know exactly where.

"This is stupid." Harry heard Tom say.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said opening his eyes when he couldn't make his mind decide where he wanted to be.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring at his own face. _"Bloody hell!"_ He yelled, scouting a foot away. Harry was shocked to see that his other self was just sitting in the same spot, not moving as if he was a statue. He was wearing the exact same clothes and everything.

Everybody had looked Harry's way when they heard him yell. Even Tom seemed to be speechless. Maybe it was because Harry's astral projection looked so realistic.

"Good job, Harry! You _are_ my favorite for a reason." Julius said merrily making his way to the scene.

"Erm... what exactly did I do?" Harry asked confused as all the students started to gather around.

"This is so cool. There is two of you!" Mikayela said to Harry.

"Yes, but the other Harry looks like a statue." Lysander Lovegood commented.

"That's because Harry has not given his astral projection an incentive." Was Leo's reply.

Harry still second guessed himself whenever he spoke or smiled or even looked at Leo Nelson. Leo of course was still being his cocky perfect self. Sure the guy was a smart-ass, high on himself and completely insufferable, but he was also decent, friendly and funny. Harry had gotten used to Leo and Leo vice versa.

"Correct, Mr. Nelson!"

"An incentive?"

Harry gasped when his astral projection had asked this, looking up at Julius. It was the exact same thing Harry was thinking.

Julius looked to Harry instead of his astral projection. "What were you thinking about before?"

"Oh uh... where would I want to astral project-"

"I don't know where Alphard is." Again his astral projection answered and then stood up. He looked at Harry. "We... don't know where Alphard is so we got frustrated and gave up on the location."

"Thus, your astral projection is here." Julius said smiling, then clapping his hands together once, "Let's call it a day. Once your astral projection returns to your body, you'll be exhausted seeing as it's your first time actually doing this."

"It talks as if-" Tom started but was cut off by Julius.

"He is Harry of course. You can think it in terms of thoughts. His astral projection knows what Harry is thinking before he does." Julius walked away and towards the front of the classroom, students following after him.

"Uh, how do you I...?"

"Can't you just... phase him back in?" Tom asked Harry looking at him comically.

"I would know because I've done this thousands of times? Thanks for nothing, really." Harry's astral projection answered.

"Sorry, Tom. It's responding to my frustration." Harry said this time looking at Tom's irate expression.

With that Harry simply closed his eyes and thought of his astral projection back in his body. And it actually worked. Just like Julius had said, Harry's body was humming, he was out of breath, tired and near exhaustion; yet he had never felt so exhilarated.

"I don't think I'll be trying astral projecting for awhile. That was kind of a weird thing to witness." Tom commented.

"Hmm... I don't know. It felt kind of neat." Harry answered.

* * *

**Home...**

"Boys, how was school?" Valerie Potter asked her kids as they walked through the door.

"Great, mum," Charlus replied, "what's for dinner?" He sounded more like a five year old than a thirteen year old.

Valerie smiled at her son. "Spaghetti and meatballs," she said and covered her ears as Charlus yelled out in happiness. "You boys be ready by seven."

Charlus nodded and rolled his eyes along with Harry and Tom. Their mother was always precise when it came to timing and even more so when it came to meal times. She liked everyone to sit down together. Not that the boys minded – they were always happy to eat their Mum's cooking.

"Boys don't run in the house!" Valerie yelled at her kids as Charlus ran up the stairs, dragging Harry with him.

"Come on, Harry, I want to show you this cheering magic I've been reading." Charlus dragged Harry up the stairs and towards his bedroom which he shared with Tom.

"A cheering charm?"

"Why not? You'll like it! Consider it a part of your birthday present. Besides you look like you could use a good cheering charm, Har." Charlus said looking around for the book he was discussing.

"Do I?" Harry asked, looking over at Charlus when he cheered on finding the book.

"Yes. I want you to be super happy today."

"Were not allowed to do magic, Charlus-" Tom was about to rant on about them being underage, but Charlus cut him off.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Tom, but Harry's been doing accidental magic ever since he's been here."

"Hey! I-"

"And besides, we're in a magical home, they don't tap in on the underage magic in the family's home you know. Only if we do it out in the open and even then they'll just send a letter telling us not to do it again."

Tom folded his arms disapprovingly. "I don't agree-"

"I'm doing it and if I get grounded or whatever, so be it. It's for a good cause." Charlus said flipping through the pages of his book.

"Do you even know _how_ to cast it correctly? And what form of cheering is it?" Tom asked trying to get a look at the book Charlus was reading.

"Leave me alone, Tom! I know what I'm doing! I mean yeah I only _watched_ the Professor do it, but it's a cheering charm! What could go wrong with _any_ form of a cheering charm?"

"I just don't like the sound of this if you're inexperienced at casting the spell." Tom said frowning.

"It's okay, Tom. It's just a cheering spell." Harry said reassuringly.

"Here it is!" Charlus said placing the book on the bed and pulling out his wand.

"Charlus, do the wand movement correctly-"

"_Laeto Leto!"_

Now Harry knew what the cheering charm was supposed to do to a person. It gives off the feeling of extreme well-being and happiness. If it's too strong, the recipient could end up in a giggling fit for hours on end, but up until now, that was the only real side-effect imagined; that, and the tendency to smile long after the charm has supposedly worn off.

This, this spell that Charlus cast on Harry, felt _nothing_ like that. Harry felt, well, Harry didn't know what exactly what he was feeling, but it definitely wasn't cheerfulness or anything of the sort. It was like his emotions were put in shock.

"Harry... what's wrong?" Charlus said frowning at Harry's lack of cheer.

"Charlus you idiot, you probably didn't do it right-"

"_Laeto Leto!" _Charlus cast the spell on Harry again.

"Don't! Just _wait_ a bloody second...!"

Harry didn't hear anything else, his mind was elsewhere. A rush of terror was running through his body. Emotional anguish.

"...arry! What did you do to him! This is obvious not just some _simple_ cheering-"

"_Get away from me!"_ Harry said roughly shoving Tom away from him, actually making him fall backwards on the floor.

Harry was breathing really hard, finding it hard to come in terms with reality.

"Harry!" Charlus said looking at him, shocked.

"He's not... he's not what you think he is!" Harry said, confused himself about what he was saying.

"Harry...what-?"

"Don't- _stay away from me_!" Harry snapped at Tom when he saw Tom standing up and edging closer to him.

Harry's stomach was twisting into knots and he felt like he was trapped. He was breathing heavily and he was scared and confused.

"_What spell was that?"_ Tom snapped at Charlus and snatched the book away from him. Tom started flipping through the pages.

"It was just... _it's just a cheering spell!_" Charlus said as he watched Harry back away from them.

"You didn't do the wand movement right and it's _La-et-o Le-t-o_."

"I said the same thing!"

"No you didn't! The way you said it does the _fucking_ opposite!"Tom rarely cursed at his brothers unless he was severely angry and this was one of those moments. "The way you said it makes a person feel their greatest fear! Makes them totally miserable. _Didn't you read it thoroughly!_ Harry come here." Tom said putting the book down on Charlus bed.

"Fuck off you murdering bastard!"

"_What?" _Tom looked thoroughly shocked that those words came out of Harry's mouth. He had _never_ murdered anybody in his life.

"You don't care about anybody but yourself! Raging psychopath! You're devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering-"

"Harry stop it! You're talking nonsense!" Tom started putting his hand on Harry, but only ending up upsetting Harry as Harry responded by socking Tom in the face.

"Merlin! That's enough!" Charlus said grabbing Harry whom only ended up fighting with him, punching and screaming.

"Tom cares about you, you know that Harry!" Charlus said pinning Harry down to the carpet as they had ended up tousling it up on the floor.

"I just can't see _Riddle_-" Harry spat the name out, "trying to connect with his feelings! Hell I bet the boy becomes physically sick when confronted with any kind of intimacy!" Harry retorted biting, Charlus' hand.

"_Ow!"_ Charlus said, snatching his hand back.

"And what exactly have I done-?" Tom started looking very irate, his eye was already looking swollen.

"You murdered my parents! You're the reason why I came here!"

"Harry..." Charlus was looking at him in horror.

"_You've tried to kill me on numerous of occasions! Your nothing but a murdering-"_

"_Laeto Leto!"_ Tom caught Harry off guard as he slumped back on the floor.

Harry waited for that familiar cloying sensation that clawed its way up his throat, releasing a series of choked sobs that escaped his mouth. He blinked and blinked his eyes, trying to quell the swell of tears that were already stinging at the corners of his eyes, but alas, to no avail. They tumbled forth and spilled across his cheeks.

"_Harry_?" Charlus' tone was worried, a bit frantic, "_don't cry-_" Harry pushed Charlus away, well he tried anyway, he didn't have the energy to do it fully. He was just so embarrassed now.

After some time, Harry finally stopped, too tired to keep that kind of emotional outburst going. He was making as little sound as possible. Every now and then a soft hitching sob would escape him.

Uncrossing his legs he pushed up, or tried to. His arms felt like rubber bands.

"Crap."

The next thing he knew two arms were placed under his and he was tugged up. Tom was carrying him bridal style and started walking out of his and Charlus' room and towards Harry's. Harry thought he should be offended or flattered by this act but just felt numb.

When they made it inside of Harry's room, Tom threw him on the bed.

"Hey! I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

"How true. Potatoes don't talk."

Tom removed Harry's shoes and joined Harry on his bed. He dragged Harry more towards the head board of the bed and pulled him closer to his side. Pushing Harry's short hair away from his face, Tom sighed in what seemed like in frustration.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and closed. They were just _so_ heavy.

"Go to sleep, Harry. We can talk when you wake up."

Harry wished he had enough energy to reply. Instead, he felt sleep drag him under its spell.

OoO

Harry opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dimly lit room. He was curled into a tight ball facing away from the room. He was still tired. When Harry turned his body over, there laid Tom, sound asleep next to him. It was awkward. As in, he couldn't even look at the boy's face awkward.

He wasn't going to look at Tom. Nope, not going to happen.

Harry had woken up first; he was glad for that fact as he wiggled free of Tom's grasp, miraculously not waking him. Using all the stealth he had learned when sneaking around Hogwarts in the dead of night, he stepped over him. Snatching his shoes, he opened the door a crack and slipped out.

As Harry walked down the stairs towards the source of noise and good smelling food, he couldn't help but let his thoughts and emotions flow back in him. The walking he did in silence, all it _did_ was give him enough time to let the shame and embarrassment of what he had shouted at Tom sink in.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked walking into the dining room.

His family, excluding Tom, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"How long have you been awake?" Boniface's eyes checked him over.

"I just woke up. How long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked sitting down next to Charlus.

"Not more than two hours. I figured you would be out till tomorrow."

Harry shrugged. "Hungry."

"Harry..." Charlus said his name, looking at him in grief and guilt.

"What, are you going to make me cry again?" Harry's friend, sarcasm, had come back to play.

Harry watched Charlus shift uncomfortably on his chair.

Boniface laughed humorlessly. "I've never seen Charlus look so awkward in my life. I think he's mortified."

Harry laughed along with Boniface humorlessly himself. "When did you develop a sense of humor, anyway Mr. Serious?"

"Shortly after I met you. If I hadn't, I would have died of a heart attack with the stunts you pull."

Harry scowled. That hardly seemed fair. He had only done what he had to do. Mostly.

Boniface chuckled at Harry's antics.

"I still have a date with, Alphard at eight though. Wait, what time is it?"

"It's seven thirty-five. Though I would suggest you cancel your date. Not in your condition-"

"How are you feeling, love?" Valerie asked Harry, cutting Boniface off.

Harry wasn't sure that he was doing all that well, because more than once he found himself fighting back tears as his emotions tried to overwhelm him.

"I want to go on this date." Harry said firmly.

"That's not an ans-"

"Then if you feel up to it, you should go." Valerie said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Mum." Harry left the dining room and ran upstairs to hurry and change before Alphard came and pick him up.

"So you are feeling better then," Tom was pleased and relieved. He had met Harry half way up the stairs, "You had me worried. It's not natural for you to lose that wide eyed enthusiasm of yours."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be late for my date, I have to get dressed." Harry said walking into his bedroom and straight to his closet. Harry heard Tom following after him and it made Harry inwardly groan. He did not want to have to endure the awkward conversation that had spewed out of his mouth.

"Harry-"

"Tom, I really don't-" Harry started turning around to face Tom.

"Harry, you are the person I care for most in my life, and if there is anything you need I won't be far away. I just want you to know that, okay?" Tom said looking intently at Harry. "Say that you understand."

"I understand." Harry said looking down sheepishly.

"Harry..." Tom walked up closer to Harry and smiled, making Harry smile back. Grabbing Harry's head Tom made sure that Harry was looking him dead in the eye. "You are my brother and I love you. I would never betray you. _Never_. I would die first. Don't. _Ever_. Associate me with that other bastard in your previous future. _Ever_. My name is Thomas Potter, not Riddle. And I will _forever_ be a Potter. I would never _hurt_ you,"

Harry was shock to see tears forming out of Tom's eyes, "I would _never_..." Tom stopped to wipe his eyes, "are we understanding each other?"

"Yes...loud and clear." Harry felt himself breaking down again with Tom seeing such emotion in Tom's... his _brother's_ eyes.

"Good." Tom gave Harry a fierce hug, squeezing the life out of Harry, before leaving out his bedroom.

"Good." Harry repeated smiling to himself.

"Tom..." Tom had just closed the door behind him from Harry's room and was immediately met by Charlus.

Tom looked down, not sure how he felt about Charlus knowing what he was possibly like in Harry's previous future.

"What is it?" Tom asked, walking down the hall towards their bedroom.

"So you and Harry talked things through?" Charlus asked Tom cautiously.

"Yes, we talked. Harry understands that I'd never do anything to harm him." Tom replied as the two came to their bedroom. Charlus closed the door behind them.

"And you didn't have to do anything to persuade him of this?" Charlus commented as he settled down across the bed from Tom's.

"Just a mushy tell all about my feelings, but I figure it's worth it." Tom resisted the urge to smile when Charlus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Look, Charlus, do you really want to have this conversation? Because I don't." Tom said sighing to himself.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm a social retard, no fucking way I'd be able to help you out," Charlus shrugged, "In fact there's a good ninety-seven percent chance that I'd say something inconsiderate or insulting and mess it all up. But you know, if you ever just want to talk, or be heard, I'm happy to sit down and shut up while you spill your guts out because we both know that what Harry said about you, affected you a lot."

"How very pansy of you, Charlus. I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Tom exclaimed and turned, walked into their connected bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

Harry sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He had his black business jacket unbuttoned and his white business shirt was not tucked in and he had his black tie out. Harry didn't feel the need to be too formal as he wore sneakers with his black slacks.

All of a sudden... he really didn't feel up to this anymore. He felt like hiding under a rock or sitting in the dark corner and just sitting there for about a year in the dark crying his eyes out. And wouldn't that just be terrific that he freaked his boyfriend out by his odd behavior because of some stupid spell gone wrong.

The lasting effects of the terribly gone wrong cheering spell felt renewed on him as if Charlus had cast it on him again, but with less vigor.

The doorbell rang and Harry heard his mother call out for him to answer it.

Harry made his unenthusiastic way to the door. Taking deep breaths and smoothing his white business shirt out, Harry walked over to the door and opened it. "Alphard."

"Harry," he said as his eyes swept Harry in. "You look…." his voice faltered, and Harry's mum cut in as she rushed into the hallway.

"Ahh, there you are, Alphard. Okay, well, have fun kids!"

Harry's dad walked over to the door and eyed Alphard dubiously. It was both insanely annoying and thoroughly disgusting that he was putting on the territorial father act when he had been bonding with Alphard for some time now. "Have Harry home by eleven, son."

Harry was truly annoyed and he had no idea if it was the after affects of the spell or his predicament. He didn't understand why Boniface was giving him a curfew. It was a Friday.

"Yes, sir," agreed Alphard with a nod.

"Twelve," Harry argued.

"Eleven thirty," Boniface countered.

"Twelve-thirty?" Harry pressed.

"Harrison," Boniface warned.

"Fine. Whatever. That's totally unfair." Harry whined like a little bratty kid.

"Harry, relax. It's your birthday."

"Exactly why I shouldn't have a curfew." Harry argued with Alphard. Alphard just stared at Harry confused by his behavior, but Harry was too busy looking at his father.

"Why-"

"Harry, go out tonight as late as you want and come back home safely love." Valerie said ending the argument. She was looking at Harry as if she knew some secret that he didn't. Even Charlus and Tom were looking at him strangely and Harry didn't like it.

Harry frowned, still not satisfied, even though he should be happy that he had won, but he wasn't. Alphard entwined his fingers with Harry's leading him away from the Potter Mansion.

"I'll bring him back home safely." Alphard promised.

"We aren't walking there are we?" Harry asked into the silence as Alphard kept a hold of his hand.

"We're going by bus."

Harry found that there is a bus worse than the Knight Bus. The Light Weight Bus. It traveled from London to America and it was really expensive for it to suck. Poor service and everything, with the same experience as the Knight Bus.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come here," Harry said, glancing around at the small, cheerful looking restaurant before them.

Alphard shrugged.

"I like it here," he replied simply; Harry rolled his eyes.

"_You_ like it here?"

"Well that is _you_ like here and if _you_ like it here, then I like it too."

Harry frowned frustrated. "Al just because I like Harp Village doesn't mean you have to."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Alphard asked, taking Harry's hand and grinning like an idiot, he guided Harry into an familiar restaurant down the street from Julius house. It was quaint inside- obviously upscale, but not too fancy restaurant. Harry had been in only a couple of times.

"Good evening," the waitress greeted them. "How many?"

"We have reservations for two," Alphard told her. "Under Black."

A few couples were already dining quietly together as they waitress led them to their table. Alphard sent Harry a pointed look that told him to behave as he pulled out a chair for him.

Their tea was brought to them and Alphard sat examining the red printed cups with interest.

Harry found that annoying. It was just a stupid cup. And the restaurant was stupid. The restaurant was small. It smelled like pine cones. The people were stupid. His clothes itched. He itched. He was hungry. The waitress was taking forever to bring their food even though they had just ordered barely two minutes ago. Alphard was looking at him weird. People were staring at him. Did his hair change color again? He felt like he was going to snap.

_"What?"_ Harry asked fed up with Alphard's staring.

"What are you-?" Harry tried to snatch his hand away, but Alphard grabbed his arm firmly, dragging him up off the chair.

"Sorry, miss, we will not be eating here after all." Was all Alphard said to the waitress as he was practically dragging Harry out of the restaurant.

"_Alphard!"_ Harry yelled literally pushing Alphard away from him, making Alphard stumble back a couple of steps away. "What are you doing! We're supposed to be on a date-"

"_You call this a date? _You're acting bloody weird!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"No I'm not!"

"What happened today that has gotten you in such a rotten mood? Even your energy is off!"

"How do you know if-"

"Empath."

"_Whatever, Alphard!"_

Alphard yanked Harry's tie forward and pulled Harry's face towards him. Alphard kissed him with everything he couldn't say aloud. Harry kissed Alphard back with every bit of emotion he could find inside him.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" Alphard whispered to Harry when they finally broke apart.

Harry looked angry and was about to say something but Alphard wouldn't let him as he gave Harry another kiss.

"I know what you're feeling right now and it's scaring me. I'll even stay the night with you okay? Please?"

Harry frowned but nodded. "Okay, only if you stay over the night."

"I will, I promise."

Closing the door once Harry left with Alphard, Boniface looked at his wife accusingly.

"You just let him-"

"Boniface, dear, Harry is not being difficult on purpose, it's the after effects of the spell." Valerie said trying to calm her husband down.

"Charlus you cast the spell on him _twice_?" Boniface asked his son, whom looked down shamefully.

Charlus had already explained to his parents what had happened while both Harry and Tom were sleeping.

"I cast the correct spell on Harry afterwards." Tom spoke up.

"You cast the correct spell on Harry once, Thomas." Valerie answered.

Tom looked down as well at his mother's disapproving words, then looked back up. "We just have to cast the spell on him again-"

"No more spells!" Boniface said yelling, and by the look on Charlus face, his father must have never done that before, "Charlus, what you did was stupid and irresponsible! You're grounded for the rest of the summer and I find that fair seeing how much your brother will be suffering during the duration of the summer as well. You will be receiving your punishment tomorrow."

"How will Harry be suffering?" Charlus asked fearfully.

"Harry's body and mind is crashing down. It's like when you feel burned out after having too much energy, like a down fall. Harry had too much anguish pined up and after the correct cheerfulness was put back in him, his body and mind did not know how to react. He's going to be feeling depressed and miserable." Valerie explained.

"Why can't we just give him a pepper-up potion?" Tom asked.

"Because we want Harry to regain his emotions on his own. Only Harry can get his emotions back on track on his own. It's the only way for now. If he doesn't get better by the time school is about to start, then we will take him to St. Mungos to get a second opinion."

"You're grounded too, Tom."

"But-"

"You should have come straight to your mother and I. I expected better from you, Tom."

Tom did not argue or even looked up at his parents.

"No, this is my fault, it's not Tom's—" Charlus tried and his father cut him off sharply.

"You both are at fault and I'm very disappointed in the both of you."

"Wait, wait," Charlus protested, holding up both hands. "I understand that you're disappointed, but it's also not fair to be disappointed in Tom and to ground him. He was only trying to help, to fix what I did wrong."

"Be that as it may, Tom still should have been aware of the consequences he would have to face."

"It's still not fair," Charlus persisted, stubbornly. Tom held his silence, although he did shift uneasily as though he wanted to silence the boy. Though Tom also couldn't help but feel happy that Charlus did not think of him as a monster after what Harry let '_slip_' out his mouth about him in the future.

"Very well. Two weeks grounded for doing underage magic." Boniface said and he was silently proud of his son for sticking up for Tom.

Charlus did not leave any detail out about what happened in his room and what was said. Boniface had demanded that Charlus tell the whole truth to verify what exactly happened so that he could fix it.

Both he and Valerie were shocked about what was said. How things turned out in the future for Harry. They could not believe that the same boy that they were raising would turn out that way. In fact, they didn't. Boniface and Valerie witnessed themselves how Tom acted towards his brothers, how protective he was, how much of a love sick puppy he was with his girlfriend. No... no Thomas Potter was not a murder. Not his son.

**tbc...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so the future kids. They are not a big thing. I'm not going to be including them anymore, just for this summer in the story. They will come up, but that's like not for a very long time, like sequel wise. On that note, I did make a companion story called 'Jayden Potter'. If you're interested in reading it.

Tom finding out about his future. I'm not sure where that came from. I just wrote and I know a lot of you guys were wondering how it was going to come out in the light. Though Tom does not know the depths of it.

There was a lot of fluff in this story, which by the way I did warn you about before you started reading. If you have any questions you would like to ask let me know and I'll make sure to respond.

Can you believe I have beta now? misa-chan46 went out of her way to make this more fantastic to read. Everybody needs to give her a hand clap and a standing obviation.

I hope everybody has a good holiday and Merry Christmas!


	44. Chapter 44

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Beta:** Soon to be misha-chan46 :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my imagination.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**So give me something to believe**  
**'Cause I am living just to breathe**  
**And I need something more**  
**To keep on breathing for**  
**So give me something to believe**

_- The Bravery_

**Week Two...**

Harry wasn't a bad kid. He didn't generally go around doing bad things, or even thinking about doing bad things. In actuality, Harry was a pretty good kid in comparison to most, even without including the fact that he saved the world from total Dark Lord domination.

It had been two weeks sense the failure of the cheering spell _'Lateo Leto'_ and things had been a living hell concerning Harry Potter. Harry was seriously pissing everybody off and it seemed like it was just getting worse by every day. Not even the medicated potions that his parents provided for Harry were having any effect on him.

"Good mor-"

"_Get the fuck out of my room! Why are you always barging-"_

"Like you didn't see that coming." Tom said to Charlus as he watched Charlus hurriedly closed Harry's door back in mid rant.

"_Shut up Tom! I've got ears!"_ Harry yelled from still inside his room, behind the closed door.

Both Charlus and Tom shared a look of annoyance.

"Are you all packed?" Tom asked Charlus as they descended down the steps.

"Packed? For what?" Charlus asked Tom confused.

Tom just rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention last night? Mum and Dad wants us to spend the night over at the Longbottom's today, which I think, is there way of getting a break from Harry."

"Don't we all." Charlus muttered under his breath.

"Charlus, this is your fault that Harry is this way, you don't get to be all moody like the rest of us."

"Whatever. Anyway, do the Longbottom's know about Harry's condition?"

"Yes, of course." Valerie Potter answered as the boys sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did you explain it to them?" Tom asked as the boys filled their plates of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Well..." Valerie hesitated.

"We pretty much groveled." Boniface answered setting his newspaper down.

Both boys laughed a little in amusement.

"Boniface!" Valerie said disapprovingly.

"What? We did." Boniface said shrugging his shoulders with a look of indifference. "I have no shame."

"Clearly." Valerie said sighing in disapproval as she stood up and went to the fridge to get some more orange juice.

"I feel like he's only getting worse, not better." Tom whispered out playing with his food.

"These things take time, honey. Maybe a day out of the house and with his friends will help some. We have to think of Harry's condition like... like him having a cold." Valerie said to Tom pouring him some juice in his cup.

If there was anything worse than dragging around a moody Harry, it was dragging around a sick one. Tom didn't know which one he'd prefer.

"Hey mates!" Alphard came barging into the kitchen and plopped himself down next to Tom, making himself some breakfast.

Tom turned to Charlus. "Why is he here?"

"He's Harry's boyfriend, that's why."

"No, in a grander sense - why is he here?"

"Now, that's not very nice, Tom. There's a lot we can learn from each other, you know, if you just _tried_ to be nice to me."

"Sure. Hey, why don't you start by teaching me how to disappear without a trace?"

"Okay! First, you... Hey!"

"Tom, don't you have better things to do than to pick on Alphard." Harry asked moodily as he sat across from Tom.

"I wouldn't bother if he wasn't such an easy target."

"So Harry are you excited to see Aurora and Francis?" Valerie asked sitting down next to her husband.

"It's not like it's going to be my first time seeing them." Harry replied back as he played with his food.

"Yes, dear, but you haven't seen them during your summer break at all."

Harry didn't say anything back, he just continued to play with his food.

Valerie looked exasperated as she looked at her husband. Boniface rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

"I can't wait to talk to Ryan actually. He's going to show me his lizard collections." Charlus said.

"That's disgusting, were eating and you're talking about lizards." Harry said glaring at Charlus.

"Just because you don't like them doesn't make them any less of an interesting species."

"It doesn't matter if I like them or not-"

"Clearly not-"

"the point is-"

"Boys! Shut up and eat your breakfast then off to the Longbottoms with you lot." Boniface said not even sparing a glance at the young teens.

"So eager to get away from me." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Honestly who isn't?" Charlus answered back annoyed.

_CRACK_

Everybody jumped back, mostly Charlus though, as Charlus glass cup of milk exploded in front of him, spraying him with milk and glass debris. Harry ran out the kitchen, leaving his untouched breakfast and his bewildered family behind.

"You do remember that it's your fault that Harry is in this position? Of all people, _you_ should be the one that should be the most sympathetic towards Harry, Charlus." Valerie said disapprovingly to her son as she cleaned up the mess at the table.

Charlus looked down and fold his arms to his chest. "It's hard to be sympathetic towards somebody that's being a total jerk."

"Again, _your_ fault." Boniface answered.

"Somebody should go talk to him." Alphard said.

Everybody stared at Alphard in return.

"And that person should be me." Alphard said standing up and grabbing a piece of toast before heading out the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Harris!" Francis greeted Harry as he and his brothers walked into the Longbottom house. Alphard had left to Ignatius Prewett's house after breakfast with the Potters. His talk with Harry definitely did not go over well.

"Charlus! What took you so long? We live right next door to each other, you should have been here two minutes tops..." Ryan took Charlus away as they descended up the stairs; most likely to his bedroom.

"Come on, I'll show you where we'll be sleeping."

"I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room with me," Francis said before continuing on up the stairs after Ryan.

"I suppose not." Tom replied back looking around the house.

"Ryan is sharing a room with Charlus, I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind if you wanted to share a room with him." Francis said to Tom.

"No, it's fine. I want to share a room with Harry."

"This is the first time we are having a sleep over." Francis said to Harry smirking.

"Yeah."

Francis frowned at Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

"So, how is that new school of yours?"

"Fine."

"Are people nice?"

"I guess."

"Did you make friends?"

"Yeah."

"With the wrong sort of people mind you. It's like Harry got the Veela genes instead of Charlus." Tom said to Francis trying to converse sense Harry wasn't.

"Veela?"

"Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the Siren of Greek mythology. They are very beautiful; can charm males for females and vice versa. Charlus was told that he was a Veela and that he would reach his peak when he turns sixteen."

Francis looked at Harry up and down. "Meh... I don't see it in Harry. I mean Charlus has very delicate features, but Harry... erm-"

"I get it, I'm unattractive. Thanks."

"That's not what I said-"

"It's what you're hinting at."

"Anyway, where are your sisters? Aurora, Kylie, Avon-" Tom started purposely saying Francis sisters name wrong; trying to change the subject.

"_Kayley_, _Ava_, and Aurora are over at Mum's sister house. They are having a girl's night out or whatever. Dad stayed here to watch over us."

"Well here's my room." Francis said opening the door to let Harry and Tom in.

Francis room was made for a prince. The room was a oval master bedroom and it had a bathroom, a dressing room and even a study. There was two beds in place in the room, both oval with blue silk satin sheets. The whole room and many different shades of blues in designs and in material.

"Health, Spanish... you're taking 12th Grade Calculus?" Harry asked looking at Francis book collections.

"Yeah, I like math."

"Why?" Harry asked scrunching up his face in distaste.

"Because it's the same in every country." Francis answered.

"That's beautiful," Tom turned to Harry, "Francis is real deep." Tom said sarcastically.

Harry walked further into the room while Francis closed the door. Tom's blue eyes watched with a quite sadness as Harry all but dragged himself over to the bed and climbed in, coming to rest on his side and curling in on himself in the very center of the soft mattress facing away from Tom and Francis.

Francis looked at Tom concerned. Tom sighed and shook his head and whispered, "There is nothing that we can do for Harry besides be there for him."

"Should I...?" Francis was debating if he should leave his room.

"Yes, please."

Francis nodded his head in understanding and quietly left out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

With careful slowness Tom eased onto his side and lay beside Harry. For the longest time they simply laid there, Harry curled up and seemingly not to have acknowledged Tom's presence and Tom laying silent and almost completely still with just a breath's space between him and his brother.

Then the silence was broken when Harry sniffled softly and then wordlessly turned around and eased more to Tom as he pressed against Tom's chest. With almost pain staking gentleness Tom snaked his arms around Harry and held him close in an tight embrace.

After several longs moment had passed by without either of them saying a single word, Tom finally spoke.

"It's going to be alright Harry." He said softly.

There was a long pause before Harry spoke.

"I believe you, but it doesn't feel that way." He said just a softly as he let out a small, shaky breath.

"Believe me brother, everything's going to be alright. You will get through this, I'll make sure of it." Tom whispered softly before he pressed his lips to the top of Harry's forehead in a chaste kiss. Then he drew away for a moment to look at the clock beside the bed. There were still a few hours before it would be lunch time.

"Do you want to see what Charlus and Ryan are up to?"

"No."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"No."

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Tom inwardly crossed his fingers hoping Harry would say no.

Harry gave Tom a small smile. "No."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You want to lay in bed till lunch time?"

"Yes." Harry said closing his eyes.

Tom carefully adjusted his hold and settled more comfortably against Harry. Sighing quietly Tom watched as Harry fell into a light doze of sleep.

Tom wished that Harry would snap out of it, whatever '_it_' was. He told Harry everyday that he was still a good person, that he was such a great person, a hero. After everything that he, Tom, had caused him.

Smiling a little bit, Tom remembered how angry Harry had gotten. Harry said that what had happened to him had nothing to do with Tom. That he, Tom at that point, did not even exist. Still, Tom hated himself. He hated the person he had become in Harry's future. He could barely look Harry in the eye as it was.

When Harry spilled out what it was like in his future, what he, Tom, had done... Tom couldn't have felt more horrible right at that moment. How could he be so stupid? And this had hurt his brother…Harry had been _crying_ because of it.

He was a horrible brother and a horrible person.

"Stop thinking so loud." Harry murmured with his eyes still closed.

"How am I thinking out loud?" Tom asked him as he cocked his head, genuinely curious.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes to stare at Tom. "I don't blame you okay. It wasn't you. You and I weren't even brothers. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm me in any way because you love me... you still love me don't you?" Harry asked a bit uncertain.

"Of course." Tom said without any hesitation."I…I don't want you to get hurt Harry. I'd be devastated…because... be-because I love you Harry and…and I-I need you. I need my brother with me."

"Really?" Harry said in an exasperated voice, like he couldn't believe it. That offer of sincerity seemed to crack Harry's resolve—his eyes and frown softened.

"Yes Harry. You know, I do have a heart. It might not be as big as yours, but it's there."

Harry sucked in his breath and closed his eyes again. "Then it's settled. It's the soul that makes the person, not the brain. Drop the issue and focus on the present would you?"

"Harry..."

"What?"

"Did you just read my mind earlier?"

"I don't know, probably. One issue at a time, Tom."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head negatively. Tom vowed that he was going to take care of Harry and be there for him, no matter what happened.

* * *

**Week Three...**

Dear Harry,

Charlus wrote to me (Yes Charlus) and told me about the spell he put on you. I do hope you're all right. Though I assure you that the effects of that spell will be over by the time school starts once again. Your brother must have been worried if he wrote to me about the incident. You'll be fine, don't worry.

I left two weeks early from school for the rest of my summer holidays. I'm in France with Venus parents at the moment. She sends her love.

I'll see you at Hogwarts next month and try to enjoy the rest of your summer break okay? Hang in there kid and stay weird. Ha.

Your Cousin

Abraxas Malfoy

Dear Harry,

I bloody miss you. All day, every day and you can't even imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because I don't even know if you miss me back.

It's been a week sense I've last seen you. Only a week I know, but yeah. I'm at Iggy's house actually. Joy. (Eric is a prick). I know you said you needed space and I hope sending you letters is still okay.

Love,

Alphard

Dear Harry,

Alphard says he's going to be crashing at my house in the last few weeks of the summer vacation. Can you make it? Will your mum and dad let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!

See ya mate,

Ignatius

P.S. I heard about the spell that your idiot brother put on you. If you don't come, I'll totally understand, mate. Alphard doesn't seem too happy about not seeing you as often as he would like. He normally crashes at your house doesn't he?

P.S.S. Alphard hasn't slept in awhile, I think he really misses you. Actually people whom don't sleep are lovers. So never mind, I think this is normal.

P.S.S.S Get better!

Dear Harry,

So sorry that you're feeling low, but rest will do you good, you know. Take heed of the healers and others you meet and soon you'll bounce back on your feet.

Conall Norton

Dear Harry,

I wrote you a really sweet poem that I'm sure will help!

When things go wrong as they sometimes will,  
When the road you're trudging seems all up hill,  
When the funds are low and the debts are high  
And you want to smile, but you have to sigh,  
When care is pressing you down a bit,  
Rest if you must, but don't you quit.  
Life is weird with its twists and turns,  
As every one of us sometimes learns,  
And many a failure turns about,  
When he might have won had he stuck it out;  
Don't give up though the pace seems slow-  
You may succeed with another blow,  
Success is failure turned inside out-  
The silver tint of the clouds of doubt,  
And you never can tell how close you are,  
It may be near when it seems so far;  
So stick to the fight when you're hardest hit-  
It's when things seem worst that you must not quit."  
Love ya Harry!

Dorea Black

Dear Harry,

Harrison, I'm sorry about your condition. I find that when I'm down and low, I write a list of one through twenty-five things that make me happy. Like for example:

1. I love laughing so hard that I make no sound at all.

2. I love finally taking the perfect picture.

I'm sure you get the idea. You should do something to make yourself feel better. I've read up everything that might help you get well, but the spell Lateo Leto is a boost of cheer and you can't really turn it around more than what Charlus has already done, by accident of course.

It all depends on you to make yourself get better. You have to self motivate yourself and think positively. The effects of the spell will ware off of course, but it takes time. You have a lot of family and friends that are here for you, I hope you know that.

Life is not as serious as the mind makes it out to be.

I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts!

With Love and best wishes,

Minerva

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor A. Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster

Once awareness returned to Harry, the young man suddenly sat bolt upright in what he realized was a magnificent king-sized four-poster bed. This was the room that Julius had gifted him with. This was his room and his new home with his godfather.

Julius and Nadia's room was right across from his and Nixie's room was right beside his on the right. This was the home of Julius and Nadia Bellamy and still Julius made it his best effort to make sure Harry got the best of rooms and was made comfortable.

Harry almost jumped right off the bed when there was a loud knock at the door. Harry slowly got out of bed and reached the door. He pulled it open to reveal a smiling, Julius Bellamy.

"Good morning-"

"What's good about it?" Was Harry snappy retort.

"Good morning to you too." Julius smile faltered as he silently took in just how dreadful Harry looked in a simple white T-shirt and a baggy pair of sweatpants.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"No." Harry said looking everywhere but at Julius.

"What was it about?"

"Julius, can we not—"

"No."

"You don't talk about your feelings either, you know."

"I'm different."

"How so?"

"I'm older."

"Bullshit."

"Damn straight."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk about my dreams. Not with you, not with anybody. Okay?"

Julius lightly cleared his throat and spoke. "Well I'm glad that you're awake," he began, "because you got a whole lot of stuff to do today."

"What do you mean Julius?" Harry asked, his annoyance peaking. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well for starters, it's six-thirty, we gotta get ready for breakfast. From there, you need to go to school." Julius explained before he began to move away from Harry.

"Let's get to it Har-bear."

That effectively snapped Harry out of his slight stupor about Julius words.

"I can't go to school!"

"Unless you puke, faint, or die, you can still go to school young man." Julius said stopping in his tracks.

"Well, _obviously_ I can't in my condition!"

"You _can_ and you _will_. Stop this snarky attitude and get ready for school Harry. You're not going to have your hand held anymore. You're a big boy now, you can handle a little defective cheering charm. Don't just stand there, go. _Now_." Julius said leaving no room for argument.

Harry glared at his godfather before slamming his door shut behind him.

"You better be down for breakfast Harry James Potter! I mean it!"

"It's not fair." Harry muttered as he headed to his conjoined bathroom.

In his bathroom Harry quickly set about brushing his teeth. Once that was done he all but dove into the shower. After a quick, steaming hot shower Harry quickly toweled himself off and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Harry made a quick b-line to his closet, pausing for a moment to find his school uniform.

Harry put on his uniform he had grabbed, and then stood before the large, standing mirror that stood by the closet to give himself the once over. As he was carding his fingers through his slightly damp jet black messy hair, Harry found himself staring into the reflection on the mirror of Eden green eyes.

Turning around, Harry looked to see Julius leaning against the door, gazing at him in what could only be an impatient manner. The vampire was dressed in brown slacks, a navy blue v-neck sleeveless sweater vest over his white buttoned up business shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. He even wore a tie.

"Would you stop _rushing_ me. I'm dressed." Harry snapped at his godfather as he stormed past Julius and out his room and headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. Harry missed the smirk that Julius supported on his face as he watched Harry leave his room.

"I cannot for the life of me understand why small children take so long to grow up. I think they do it deliberately, just to annoy me." Julius muttered as he went back to his room to gather his things for his classes.

Harry walked through the hallway that lead him to a pair of wooden doors with glass panels inlaid within them. Reaching out and wrapping his hands around the elegant golden brass doorknobs that were situated at the seam where the two doors met, Harry turned both knobs and pushed the doors open.

Nadia and Nixie were sitting at the table in the sunroom eating breakfast. Julius was still upstairs preparing Harry assumed anyway. Julius was annoying him enough to not care what Julius was up to.

Harry went and sat on the opposite side of Nixie and grabbed one slice of toast. The breakfast that was set on the table was one of Harry's favorite, but he wasn't in the mood.

"That's all you want to eat?" Nadia asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you-"

"_I'm fine."_ Harry interrupted annoyed.

"Harry there is no need to be so testy." Nixie said to Harry frowning disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Harry said dully biting into his toast, not even really tasting it.

Nadia just sat and watched Harry, her expression changed from being stern to concerned. "You've been really…distant, lately." She said cautiously. "You sometimes go for ages without saying anything."

"Yeah, well forgive me if between schoolwork and my depression I'm a little preoccupied!" Harry snapped.

Nadia and Nixie both looked taken aback. Harry immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again. "I'm done eating." Harry got back up and left the room.

The abrupt change in Harry's demeanor was alarming. One moment his emerald eyes were simmering with irritation, the next, they were swimming in tears as he slumped against the wall.

Julius came out of nowhere and slumped down beside Harry. "I know a thing or two about losing family and friends," Julius said, "If you need to talk…"

"Not really."

"Come on, kid," Julius half-grumbled, half-pleaded. "your father is gonna have my hide if I tell him I left you in a funk like this. At least talk to me a little bit. I've _been _there."

"You know what, _fine_ Julius. I'm going to tell you a short little story," Harry started annoyed that he was being forced to talk, "Harry Potter is an orphan living with his horrible abusive uncle and aunt on Private Drive. He is rescued from muggles by wise bearded Hagrid who turns out to be a wizard. Hagrid reveals to Harry that Harry's father was also a wizard and he was the best Quidditch player he had ever seen.

Harry is also instructed in how to use a magic wand as he too trains to become a wizard. Harry has many adventures in Hogwarts and makes new friends such as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

In the course of these adventures he distinguishes himself as a top Quidditch Seeker in the Quidditch match making the catch that secures Gryffindor victory against the forces of Slytherin. Harry also sees off the threat of Lord Voldemort who murdered his parents.

And to no avail. Every single person that Harry loved and cared for was dead. It was totally useless and a waste of his time to even bother trying to save the world from damnation because it just screwed him over. So Harry's closest friend Ron by some miracle, survived this horrible battle and found a solution to Harry's problem.

Go back in time. Stop Lord Voldemort from becoming whom he is in the future. Harry Potter made friends with Tom Riddle, even got him adopted with Harry as a brother to try and stop his evil ways, to stop him from turning into Lord Voldemort. But somehow in the process... Harry found himself not caring anymore about the future. He found himself not even seeing the point anymore. So he said screw it. He doesn't care. It was a nice run while it lasted. The End. Did you like my story?"

Julius sat and stared at Harry open mouthed. He was unsure what to say to his godson.

"None of that... none of that really happened did it?" Nixie asked Harry looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Harry looked down, he hadn't even heard Nixie and Nadia come out the sunroom. He hadn't meant for them to hear his tale.

"Can we just go to school?"

* * *

**Vampire Ethnics**

You know the procedure Harry, take a seat, class will start in fifteen minutes." Julius said getting his things together to teach before his students appeared.

Harry just sat as his usual seat brooding.

The classroom slowly filled up, with the student vampires waving at Harry in greeting. Harry gave a forced smile back. Jared Morgan hurried and took his seat next to Harry's.

"Harrison?"

"Yeah?"

"You look tired."

"Yeah. I know. I am."

"Why's that? And why have you've missed so much class time? I heard you were sick, but you've been gone for about two weeks. Is it contagious? Should you even be here?"

"What? Why would I be here if I was _contagious_?" Harry asked Jared snidely.

Jared Morgan looked at Harry shocked by his hostile remark.

"Mr. Morgan, you'll have to excuse Mr. Potter's attitude. Technically he _is_ still sick, but I thought a bit of fresh air and smothering students would do him good." Julius said smirking.

"What's wrong with him?" Ambrosia asked from her usual spot in the back of the classroom.

"Nothing is wrong with me but stupid idiots asking me stupid questions like I'm not-"

"It would be best if you not speak to Mr. Potter for the duration of the class, Ms. Fraser and Mr. Morgan." Julius said interrupting Harry. "Ah and everybody is here and accounted for." Julius said turning to face the class.

"There is still no reason for Potter to be so rude." Jared said scowling and folding his arms to his chest.

"Merlin, you are such a bloody girl." Actually some of the students did laugh at Harry's remark.

"Right, see that right there-"

"Morgan, shut up." Julius said walking closer to his students. "We are not in this class to socialize, we are here to learn. If we can not get along with each other or say anything pleasant wise to one another, then just don't speak at all." Julius looked at Harry pointedly as he said these words in which Harry just rolled his eyes and looked forward.

Hours later class ended and Harry was the first one out the door. He almost made it away from everybody in the classroom, almost, until Ambrosia caught up with him.

"Leave me alone." Harry said as he kept his hurried pace.

"What's wrong-"

"_Leave me alone!"_ Harry shouted practically drawing attention to all the passerby students.

"Now _this_, Potter, I recognize." Ambrosia said hurt and angry.

"Good, than maybe you can take the hint. I'm not your friend, I'm not your family, I don't know you and I don't want to." Harry said heatedly.

"Harry, didn't mean that." Alphard came out of nowhere followed by Mikayela and Leo. "I told you that Harry was not well and provoking him is not going to make it better." Alphard said coming to Harry's side.

"Ambrosia, just go to class. Leave Harry alone." Leo said looking at Harry whom didn't even spare Leo a glance. Harry was too focused on Alphard whom was trying to send a wave of calm to him with his empathy powers.

Alphard pulled Harry into a hug in which Harry returned it feeling overwhelmed.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"Julius is a right prat to make you come to school." Alphard said to him.

"No... no I... I needed this. I need to do my normal routine before the spell happened." Harry said pulling away from Alphard. "I'd like to skip my metamorphagus class actually."

"Okay." Alphard looked around at the fading students whom left seeing as there was no fight about to start. Mikayela and Leo were left standing.

"Can you apologize to Ambrosia for me." Harry said to Mikayela and Leo.

"Yeah sure." Mikayela said giving Harry a sidelong glance.

"Come on Harry, I can skip my class for today, I'm starving anyway." Alphard said pulling Harry away. "I missed you Harry. It's not the same without your constant complaining."

"Then why don't you come visit so you can hear my endless complaining?" Harry said humorlessly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Alphard said in an excited voice.

"I don't want you to miss your empathy class."

Alphard scrunched up his face thinking. "You know what, I don't have to and you don't have to miss your metamorphagus class."

"What do you mean? I don't want to-"

"Astral projection." Alphard stated simply.

Harry laughed and smirked all at the same time.

* * *

Harry and Alphard had decided to eat outside. There were wooden picnic tables already set out for students if they so chose to sit outside. I looked like half the students were thinking the same thoughts as Harry and Alphard seeing as most of them were eating outside as well.

Luckily Harry found an unoccupied table for him and Alphard to sit at.

"This weather is awesome. I love the sun." Alphard commented biting into his turkey sandwich.

"Yeah it's something." Harry replied unenthusiastically as he bit into his apple.

"Hey, Harry," a familiar, unwelcome voice sounded, as Jared Morgan came strolling to the table. "I'm sorry about earlier." Letting his eyes roam over Harry, he added, "Maybe we could, you know, study together and talk things over."

_"What the bloody hell, Morgan! I'm sitting right here!"_ Alphard said seething as he shot up off his seat to punch Morgan.

Harry pulled Alphard back down. "I don't think so, Morgan."

"Why not? After all, I'm an attractive vampire and you're lookin' hot these days yourself-"

"I swear-" Alphard had pulled out his wand.

"What? Are you afraid of a little competition?" Jared jeered at Alphard.

"_Ugh!"_ Alphard jumped over the wooden table and tackled Jared to the ground.

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

Students were whistling and cheering Alphard and Jared on.

"Alphard! Jared is a bloody vampire! You're punches aren't going to hurt him you idjit!" Harry snapped at his boyfriend as he watched Jared laugh at Alphard whom had tried to punch him in the face for the third time, but only ended up hurting his hand every time in the process.

"Well something has to hurt the snarky bastard!" Alphard said as Harry pulled him away from Jared.

Jared easily got back up and dusted himself off. "You are way to easy to taunt."

Alphard made another grab at Jared, but Harry held the hem of Alphard's collar back.

"Stop it." Harry is firmly to Alphard.

"He's such a baby, Harry, honestly, you can do way better. Me." Jared said pointing at himself.

"Morgan, I'm not going to say this again. So listen carefully." Harry said sitting back down and bringing Alphard with him. "I have a boyfriend. Alphard and I are romantically involved and there is nothing you can say or do that could ever change that fact. I love Alphard Astrophel Black. Stop hounding me before I snap. Are we understanding each other?"

Jared stood there and pouted. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait till Black screws up-"

"_Keep dreaming!"_ Alphard cut Jared off. "Why would I even do _that_, you _soddin' cur_?"

"Fine whatever." Jared sat on the other side of Harry much to Alphard's dismay. The students looked disappointed that there was another missed opportunity for a fight as they went about their business.

"We haven't had the best start, have we?" Jared says, scooting closer to Harry. Alphard wrapped his arm around Harry's waist whilst glaring at Jared.

Harry sighed and looked up at the sky trying to summon up some patience.

"I don't know about that," Harry said going back to his half bitten apple, "I think we're doing pretty good, snarky comments and uncomfortable confessions aside."

Jared smiled at Harry again. "What school do you normally go to, Harrison?"

"No school that you would _ever_ be allowed to go to." Alphard answered for Harry.

"_How would you know?"_ Jared sneered at Alphard

"_Because you would have gotten a letter-"_

"_That means nothing-"_

"_Yes it does! You can't just-"_

"_Can to!"_

"_No!"_

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Wandless Magic**

Alphard followed Harry into Julius wandless magic classroom, but said professor did not look too happy.

"Where have you been?" he demanded disapprovingly. "The lesson started twenty minutes ago, Black, Morgan – why are you here?" Julius looked inquiringly at both Alphard and Jared.

"Moral support." Jared answered while Alphard kept himself joined to the hip with Harry.

"Just sit down." Julius said to the boys.

Harry went and sat at his desk next to Tom whom looked perplexed to actually see Harry in the classroom. Alphard sat behind Harry and Jared sat in the back of the classroom.

Julius eyed Alphard and Harry. "Right, today, as I have already told the class, we are covering theories on wandless magic..."

Harry smirked as Tom handed Harry a note.

_Are you really feeling up to being here? It's so foolish of Julius to allow it._

Rolling his eyes Harry passed the note back.

_It doesn't matter._

Tom's response back:

_Does to._

Harry:

_Doesn't_

Tom:

_Does._

Harry:

_Shut up, Tom. I'm peachy. It's all rainbows and sunshine over here._

Tom:

_You're being horrifically imprudent._

"...It is spoken of in legends and history only shows a small number of people who knows how to handle it. But why is that? What can be so hard about doing magic without tools? Magical creatures do it all the time. We have small bursts of uncontrolled wandless magic at an early age, which later in life never gets developed."

"Mr. Thomas Potter, when did you first notice that you could perform wandless magic?"

Tom frowned and looked uncomfortable. "I started moving things with my mind when I was six. It was by accident. I was angry with... with one of my teachers..."

Harry understood the underlying in Tom's words. Tom was more than likely mad at one of the staff members at the orphanage.

"I had gotten punished for something that I hadn't done and I felt unjust. I was angry-"

"So your burst of accidental magic came from an emotional state of mind?"

"Yes."

"When you noticed you had these powers, you kept trying to using them... why?"

Tom looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes of the students in the classroom. "I didn't know I was a wizard yet... and the fact that I could do things that normal people couldn't, it had me enthralled. So I kept at it, kept practicing... it came easily to me because people treated me so unfairly at an early age that I constantly had bursts of accidental magic. After awhile, at age seven, I had total control over my magic. Without a wand."

"No way, you've done accidental magic sense you were six?" A girl asked from the group of students at their desks. She was short and a brunette. Probably fourteen or fifteen.

"You're a liar, just trying to make yourself look good. _Nobody_-"

"I'm not a _liar_, that's not something to be proud of you stupid b-"

"Thomas." Julius interrupted as the class gasped about what Tom almost let slip out.

Harry understood Tom's anger and he was shocked that he actually _felt_ it. That he felt something other than misery. Tom had shared a painful story of his life and just had it ridiculed by some girl. No more sharing and caring for Tom, that was ruined. Harry doubt that Tom was going to share anything else about his life before he met Harry any time soon.

"Harry, perhaps you would like to share some insight on when you first performed your accidental magic. What you were feeling at the moment." Julius asked.

Looking down at his desk, Harry folded his hands on top and looked Julius in the eyes. "I was pissed off, I got angry, I got annoyed, I did accidental magic, the end."

"I give up." Julius said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I want a two page essay on what everybody felt when they first experienced their first wandless magic. I also want you to explain a theory on why wizards and witches dismiss the idea of progressing that untamed magic into something more than of just using wands. Everybody is dismissed."

"I think I'm in love." Jared said coming up to Tom. "Jared Morgan." Jared held out his hand for Tom to shake.

"Not interested." Tom said shoving Jared's hand away.

"Tom is on a totally different team if you catch my drift." Julius said coming up to the boys as the students left out the classroom. Well except for Leo and Mikayela whom seemed really interested in what was going on.

"Oh that's sad. Harry, you never told me you had a brother."

"Oh so now your back to Harry..." Alphard said starting another argument with Jared.

Harry didn't spare Jared a glance as he looked towards Leo and Mikayela. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Well... we were concerned..." Mikayela answered unsure of herself.

"I'm fine." Harry replied turning back towards Alphard and his brother. Harry really didn't want to hear it. "Alphard let's go." Harry said grabbing Alphard's hand and ending his argument with Jared Morgan.

"You can't just treat your boyfriend like that. Like he's just some rag doll that you can control." Leo said to Harry frowning.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, actually you are." Mikayela agreed with her brother. "You don't treat somebody you love like that."

Harry seemed to bristle at the statement. He felt betrayed somehow. Or putout. All he knew was that he was angry. "Who are _you_ to say how I treat my boyfriend?"

"You can control me like that any time you want sweetheart." Jared said smirking at Harry. "You want to come home with me and let out those sexual frustrations?"

"Okay that's enough!" Julius said grabbing Jared by his elbow before Alphard could jump him. "Mr. and Ms. Nelson. I'm sure Mr. Black explained to you how Harry was hit by a incorrectly spelled Lateo Leto spell. Mr. Potter's behavior is not his own for the time being. So it's not fair to cast judgment on him and it's not in your place to say how Harry treat's Alphard Black. I'm sure Mr. Black is more than capable to handle himself without you trying to fight his battles."

"_Alphard_ is here because he won't leave," Tom said with a sighed. "It's not like Harry is abusing Alphard. Is he Black?"

Alphard was to busy glaring daggers at Jared whom kept making suggestive glances at Harry.

"_Alphard!"_

"What?"

"Forget it." Tom said shaking his head and walking out the classroom. "...such a child."

"You alright, luv?" Alphard asked, entwining their fingers together once again.

"Yeah," Harry said shakily. "I just want to go home." Harry said running his free hand through his hair.

"Okay, we can do that."

"Are you going to my house or your parents?" Julius asked his godson.

"Mum and Dad won't be home for another hour or so, so naturally I'll be at my parents till they come home. Then I'll go back to your place."

"Right. Come along Mr. Morgan." Julius said manhandling Morgan out the classroom.

"Nelson. Before you two leave I want to say something." Alphard said grabbing Leo and Mikayela's attention. "Harry is kind and terribly impressionable. He's also a bit naïve and far too trusting, but that's just who he is and I love him for it. I trust Harry with my life."

Harry looked at Alphard overwhelmed by his words.

"Harry doesn't know how to hurt me. I'm the one that takes advantage of him." Alphard laughed humorlessly. "I'm the selfish one in this relationship. If it were up to Harry, I'm sure he would be with some soddin' gorgeous girl."

"Alphard... I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else than you. You're the only moron I want in my life."

Alphard had to look away bashfully against the intensity of Harry's own gaze. "You are quite the sweet talker Har-bear." Alphard replied coughing to regain his composer.

"I see what Tom meant about their relationship making you want to vomit." Leo whispered to Mikayela.

Harry smirked and pulled Alphard down to his level to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh Merlin." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's what we get for not minding our own business and staying out of their relationship." Mikayela said to her brother.

"Please let's get out of here, I think I just saw a tongue." Leo dragged his sister away whom was giggling along the way.

"You're a hot kisser." Alphard said panting as he rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I bloody _need_ you, Al. I don't mean to take advantage of you, or-or push you away. I just- I – don't mean it-"

"I know you don't Harry. Don't listen to what other people say. Only I know what you're feeling," Alphard said putting his hand to Harry's heart, "and I know you love me. I know you're going through all these emotions and if venting off of me helps then vent on. I'd do anything to help you heal in this process. You need somebody here... to take care of you and that'll always be me. And your annoying overbearing brothers. Especially Tom. I'll probably be second... maybe third, I don't know you get what I'm saying right?"

Harry rolled his eyes and hugged Alphard. "I love you, you know."

"I love you to Harry Potter."

* * *

**Week Four...**

Harry opened his eyes hearing a light humming. Like a gentle song. He turned his head towards the noise to see Joxer sitting on his perch. "Joxer?" Harry whispered.

Joxer fluttered over on Harry's stomach and nipped his ear hard, just as Hedwig had once done. _'You've replaced me.'_ Joxer said in Harry's head. Using that connection that they both shared with each other.

"Don't be silly Joxer," Harry said softly as he stroked the phoenix's warm feathers.

"You know I'm not replacing you. I'm just not well at the moment I didn't want to take it out on you so I asked you to stay with Albus."

"Please go back."

The phoenix sang apologetically, and Harry brushed a finger along his warm feathers before Joxer disappeared.

Harry had woken to the feeling of warmth. It was soft, comforting, and made him feel safe. And that alone let him know that he was in the arms of the guy he loved.

Trying to rise up to lean on his elbow to look down at Alphard, he smiled as Alphard's arms instinctively tightened around him to keep him close and barely let him move. It made Harry feel a bit giddy that Alphard wanted him close all the time.

Though it was short lived as the very thought of not getting the space he needed and feeling trapped overwhelmed him. He wanted nothing more for Alphard to get away from him and let him breathe. Why was Alphard over here all the time anyway?

After the first few times Alphard had been there, he had stopped being a guest and more of a resident in the home. And no longer being a guest meant that he could do and get whatever he wanted without having to ask them…well like as if in his own home anyway.

"Harry-"

"Let me go." Harry said before Alphard could finish his sentence. Alphard immediately let Harry go and fully awoke. Alphard sat up a bit more in his blue pajamas and stared at Harry, trying to feel his mood.

Alphard watched closely, not wanting to hover, but ready to move if his boyfriend needed him."Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I'm good," Harry said quickly.

"That's not what I asked- hey where are you going?" Alphard asked as Harry left the bed.

"Why do you need to know everything I do?" Harry snapped back.

"I'm sor-"

Harry didn't hear Alphard's words as he slammed the conjoined bathroom door.

Harry was still a wreck. Worse than a wreck. When he wasn't forced to be active it seemed almost all he did was lie in bed all day and sleep. He no longer cared about his pets, food, or even his new found powers in his magic. It was like the enjoyments he got out of life were now gone.

The one main thing he did still care about was his family. He just couldn't act correctly around them and that upset him most of all. Every word that would come out of his mouth would turn into an insult. Harry really didn't mean it, it just came out that way.

All of Harry's emotion, all of his personality, everything that made Harry, _Harry _was gone, vanished. It was like Harry didn't feel anymore, like he was just an empty shell.

Sighing and feeling like an ass, Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

At thirteen, Harry was lean, plain and simple. He wasn't fat, he wasn't muscular, but he wasn't just skin and bones either. His jet black hair was always untidy and he no longer wore round glasses over his emerald green eyes, (birthday gift from his father) his eyesight was magically corrected; and no longer on his forehead, was a thin, lightning shaped scar. He had grown taller, but he was still the shortest of the brothers.

Looking at the mirror clearly, Harry felt lost, guilty, and lonely. Harry sniffed, sobbed and paced in the bathroom. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he getting better?

"Harry..." Alphard whispered out peeking in through the door.

"What? Can't I use the bathroom in peace?" Harry asked trying to hide his anguish, but it had to be a total fail because Alphard came rushing in.

Harry took hesitant steps back, not wanting Alphard close to him and Alphard watching Harry closely, stopped his sudden movements, but he wasn't too far away from Harry. Just a few paces away. Harry stared at Alphard vacantly, shaking his head and blinking desperately to clear his mind.

"I need you," the words were out before he could stop them. Then once they'd been said, Harry could only sigh as his head sagged against his boyfriend's chest as Alphard wrapped him in a hug.

Alphard let Harry lean on him, placing a supporting hand on the back of his boyfriend's head. "I'm here for you, Harry. Always." he said.

Those words did exactly what Alphard hoped they would do, calm Harry's fear and sooth his nerves. The adult in Harry could put on a brave face but the little boy still needed the comfort, the reassurance, and most importantly, the sense of safety.

"M'sorry," Harry apologized quietly.

Alphard shrugged his shoulder, glancing down at Harry. "For what? Crying like a girl?" He smiled affectionately, still trying to calm Harry down.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now..."

Harry laughed softly, ducking his head even though he knew Alphard was teasing, was showing love and understanding. "You're such a jerk, Alphard."

"Rather be a jerk than a crybaby prat..." Alphard replied, lightly squeezing Harry's shoulder – further confirming he was joking.

After awhile the two broke apart and Harry moved away from Alphard once again. The tension had drained out of the atmosphere and the anger had burned itself out. That just left the two of them with unresolved issues, more on Harry's part though.

Surprisingly, Alphard spoke first. "I didn't mean to come in and invade your privacy. I just wanted to know that you're alright."

"I'm getting there." Harry assured him with no heat.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll give you some space."

"That's not what I want, Al." Harry said with no rage to color his words.

"Well, if you tell me what you do want, I'd be happy to oblige." Words of sadness laced Alphard's words.

Harry's stomach clenched involuntarily. He'd forgotten what it did to him when Alphard spoke emotional wise. Running his hands through his hair Harry looked away, stealing time to collect himself.

Harry was quiet for so long that Alphard thought that he'd been forgotten. Then, to his amazement, he was being pulled into Harry's arms, crushed against his chest as he hugged him, tightly. Alphard could feel the wizard's heart beating an erratic rhythm against his chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm a horrible person."

"My, I'm glad that you're cute." Alphard said.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not cute!" Harry said embarrassed. His hair actually turned pink. It had not changed during the whole duration of the month in which Harry had been trying to regain himself.

"I don't hang out with ugly people, especially if they tried to be my boyfriend. I have very high standards-"

"Shut it." Harry said trying not to smile then letting Alphard go once more he looked at Alphard and smiled. "Are all wizards as cool as you?"

"Alas, I think Harry Potter just returned," Alphard said with a small smile. "And, no. I'm in a class all by myself."

Harry smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

**Week Five...**

Currently Harry laid in bed, wide awake, in the dark. It was eleven at night. Harry laid there mostly wondering about how Hermione and Ron were getting on. He missed them every day that he was in the past and, he had to admit, he was coming close to missing Draco Malfoy, of all people.

With a frustrated sigh, he turned over for the fifth time; sleep didn't seem to be coming his way. Finally deciding to get out of bed, Harry put on his slippers and his robe and decided to go spy on Tom and Charlus.

Of course they both were sound asleep, Harry saw as they both were snoring and in Charlus case, drooling. Harry quietly closed the door back and just started walking around aimlessly.

"Harry?" He heard the soft whisper. Turning his head, Harry came face to face with his mother. She was in her pink nightgown and robe. Valerie had the door cracked open as she studied her son.

"Hey." Harry smiled slightly.

"You okay? I heard footsteps."

"Yeah, can't sleep though."

Valerie gave him a slight grin. "You could come in and sleep with your father and I. There is plenty of room."

"I'm not a baby."

"Of course not, Harry."

For almost a minute, Harry considered this, before stepping inside his parents room and straight into their bed. Harry moved to the middle of the bed while his father was on his right and his mother was on his left.

Valerie pulled the covers over around them and they both settled down comfortably.

"Night, Har-bear," Valerie uttered tiredly.

"Night… Mum…" Harry said back and was slightly surprised when he felt his father wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his father's side.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." Harry said quietly.

"We all know it has been a hard month for you Harry. We are here for you and we understand." Boniface said gently as he stroked Harry's hair.

"M'kay."

Soon after, sleep finally claimed Harry.

"_Harry! Oh no... no no no...! Boniface do something!"_

Harry thought maybe he was moving, or being moved. The space around him seemed to swim and lurch, tilting around him distractingly. His brain seemed to press at his skull, and he was reacquainted with the sensation of nausea. Muscles he'd forgotten he had clenched and spasmed, and suddenly he couldn't breathe as burning bile surged up in his throat and choked him. He felt his body jerk helplessly, white light lancing through his skull as his head lolled. Instinctual panic left him fighting for air.

Then he _was_ moving, rolling, and vomit dribbled down his cheek as he coughed and gagged, fighting for air past the vileness in his mouth. He felt rough fingers in his mouth, sweeping an obstruction out and letting sweet oxygen in. For some time all he was aware of was the influx of air into his heaving lungs. Slowly, he realized he could hear someone talking to him. But it was as though he was underwater, and all he could make out was the frantic tone.

_Dad?_

"_Harry I need you to relax. Breathe for me son."_

Boniface's distant voice was still buzzing in the background, fading in and out, still tense with fear. Why was Boniface scared? The idea filled him with foreboding and growing confusion – something was clearly very wrong.

"_...arry..."_

"Ha-"

"-ake up, plea-"

Snippets of words drifted through the fog around him, and he struggled to understand.

_"Harry!"_

Tom was calling him. He should answer. Tom hated being ignored.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_Tom don't touch him!"_

Harry felt somebody push his eyelids up. "Dammit, Harry, open your eyes! Wake up!"

"D'd…" he slurred, dismayed at the mangled word that emerged. That wasn't what he'd wanted to say at all. At least his mouth was working.

"Harry," Boniface replied, his voice thick with relief. "Come on son."

Harry didn't have time to contemplate what was going on as Boniface picked him up and carried him.

"H'rts." Harry slurred as he started to feel pain in every inch of his body.

"I know, kiddo. We're gonna take care of that, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

"Boniface, were going with you to St. Mungos. We can't leave the kids-"

"Let's hurry." Boniface said to his wife.

* * *

Tom stood completely still, utterly shocked. He took a moment to absorb what was happening. He had ran into his parents room after hearing his mother shouting. When he burst through the door, he hadn't expected such a scene.

Harry was having a seizure. Boniface had Harry laying in a heap on the carpet floor.

Tom hadn't taken the time to analyze anything, only saw Harry collapsed on the floor, his eyes showing whites and a thin trickle of blood trailing from his nose as he convulsed.

Then just as sudden, Harry took in one harsh, shuddering gasp of air, arching up and then with a last harsh convulsion, Harry collapsed and went very still.

Tom hurried to Harry's side. Well tried to, his mother held him back.

"Don't touch him Tom!" Valerie said.

"What's going on?" Charlus had just came to his parents room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Boniface checked Harry over just as Harry started to shudder and then just that quick Harry was vomiting and choking on it. Tom watched as Boniface turned Harry over and put his fingers in Harry's mouth trying to clear the air for him.

Confused, and more or less a bit panicked Charlus went over to his mother and Tom.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Charlus asked his mother.

"_Harry's in trouble obviously."_ Tom snapped at Charlus. In his mind Tom still felt that all this was Charlus fault. His fault for being stupid and thoughtless for trying to perform the Lateo Leto spell.

"Dammit, Harry, open your eyes! Wake up!"

"D'd…" Harry slurred.

"Harry," Boniface replied, his voice thick with relief. "Come on son."

Boniface picked him up and carried him.

"H'rts." Harry slurred.

"I know, kiddo. We're gonna take care of that, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

"Boniface, were going with you to St. Mungos. We can't leave the kids-"

"Let's hurry." Boniface said to his wife. He turned and walked away, not saying a word until he got to the fireplace. Pursing his lips, he made direct eye contact with his sons.

"I want you boys to stay in the waiting room, do you understand me? No arguments."

"Yes sir." Both Charlus and Tom agreed knowing that they weren't going to win any kind of argument with their father worried and stressed for Harry's safety.

There was already a crowd of Healers waiting for them at the infirmary. Tom assumed one of his parents notified the healers that they were coming.

One of the Healers were already reaching for Harry before Boniface had stopped. Harry was snatched away from him, and Boniface could only follow after the Healer into the infirmary until he noticed his family trailing behind him.

"Valerie, honey, stay with the kids."

"Boniface-"

"I'll be back, I promise." Boniface gave his wife a quick kiss before disappearing off into one of the infirmary rooms.

Tom just stood there and watched, feeling helpless. There was nothing that he could do but stand there and wait for the results of his brother. Tom was barely away of Charlus presence next to him. It felt like Charlus was trying to comfort him, Tom didn't know. He was too busy being worried for Harry.

* * *

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry rolled his head away from the unfamiliar voice and name. Harry's eyes snapped open, and he immediately regretted the sudden wakefulness he felt. His head throbbed and his entire body felt like it had been hit by a planet.

"Mr. Potter, could you open your eyes for me, please?"

A hospital. He recognized the smell and feel of it, and groaned softly at the realization. Harry hated waking up in a hospital.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry cracked his eyes open to a too-bright room, and a strange face hovering over him.

The guy smiled at him. "Mr. Potter, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

"Either in the hospital wing or St. Mungos." Harry muttered wearily. "Why don't you just talk to my parents or something."

Harry gingerly tilted his gaze to either side of the doctor, looking for his family. His parents could just handle all of this, as far as Harry was concerned.

"Harry, be nice and answer Healer Edison."

Harry pouted at his father. He could see him now. Actually everybody was in the small room. His mother, his father, Charlus, and Tom. Tom's face was the one that looked the most anxious.

"Can you tell me how old you are, then?" Healer Edison continued.

"Uh... thirteen." Harry replied rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling, dizzy? Any nausea?"

"No, I'm okay." Harry yawned.

"Well Harry, you seem more than stable and there's no indication of long-term damage. You're going to be fine." Edison writing notes down on his clipboard.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Harry asked confused, sitting up straighter on the bed.

"What do you remember?" Valerie asked Harry stroking his head. He calmed down within seconds, and smiled grimly back. After a moment, he noticed the pain in his mind had eased quite significantly, and he tilted his head confused by the sudden lack of pain.

"It's easy to heal the mind." She said softly still stroking Harry's head.

Valerie was seated next to Harry on his right side and Boniface was on his left. It looked like the healers had provided a sofa for Charlus and Tom to sit and lay on.

"Erm...I don't really remember anything. I couldn't sleep. So you let me sleep in your room with dad." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "And now I'm here."

"You had a seizure." Healer Edison said stopping his writing.

Harry groaned.

"No this is good! Your mother and father explained to me that you were hit badly with an incorrectly pronounced Lateo Leto spell."

"How is that good?" Harry asked frowning confused.

"The seizure was the worst of it. Your body was restoring your emotions to it's rightful -place. The seizure was the last step of the healing process-"

"_Did you know I was going to have a seizure?"_ Harry asked his parents shocked.

"Of course not, most people just sleep it off. It's very rare, one in a million chance that you would have a seizure." Boniface said to his son put off.

"We would never willingly let harm befall you Har-bear. If we had known that this might happen to you, we would have taken the extra caution. This situation has never happened to this extreme before. Your father and I are so very sorry, sweet heart." Valerie said very apologetic.

Harry groaned once again. He had the worst of luck. Really, honestly, he did. It was as if he carried a sign on his back that said 'target me'.

"I'm just that lucky, I guess." Harry muttered.

"No you just have the Potter genes." Boniface said smiling grimly at Harry.

"So I had a seizure because my body was trying to fix itself?" Harry asked for clarification.

"I assume your magic cut off the signal of restoring itself because it was hurting you. It seems that your magic doesn't have the control to separate pain from their message of setting your powers in place." Healer Edison answered.

"So I still have the effects-?"

"Well how do you feel? Do you feel miserable? Unemotional?"

Harry paused for a minute. How did he really feel?

"I... I'm really hungry actually." Harry answered rubbing his stomach. "I need some food asap."

Harry smiled when he heard both Charlus and Tom laugh. Tom shook his head and smiled looking relieved.

"You're fine. No worries. Just take it easy for a couple of days."

"Do you think you can handle that, son?" Boniface asked Harry sarcastically.

"You wound me father." Harry said feign hurt.

"Though before I go, you must know. It's true that a lot of wizards and witches just sleep off the spell, but they also have to take constant potions when it comes towards the late stages. Your father and mother told me that the potions they gave you had the opposite effects."

"Yeah they did. I vomited each one they gave me."

Healer Edison nodded in understanding. "Every wizard is unique. Your body didn't want the potions because it was already healing itself without it."

"You call that healing? I was freaking miserable! I would have gladly taken those potions if I could!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're very different from the ordinary wizard Potter and when you're older you'll understand what I mean."

"You mean trouble wise?"

Edison just smiled at Harry's words and left out the door to give the Potters some private time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah so sorry it's taking me so long to update. misa-chan46 has agreed to be my beta so give her a nice hand clap. Now you guys can get off my back. Not all of the chapters have been fixed of course, it will later. Busy and stuff. So ya. Thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter was satisfactory.


	45. Third Year

******Thank you: **Silver-Moon-Light94, Jen103, Xdgoddess, Ginseng Overdose, AVX7, roseemilee, biblioholic, SSS – Severus Snape Supporter, Lientjuhh, emoprincess3587, Dune-June, Mina Hikari, I-Love-Trunks 1, Why Am I Your Plan B

**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm going to address some of your criticism. The first thing is that I was never planning on telling anybody how this story is going to end or whatever. _I _don't even know how it's going to end. Don't even go there with that. If I miss lead you to believe you were going to get the whole story, I'm sorry, my bad on that part.

Secondly, theirs only _'one' _of me. I don't have other people helping me create plots for this story. So I'm sorry that you can tell already what's going to happen before it does. I'm not a professional writer. I do this for fun. Please don't suck the fun out of it for me.

Anyway, thanks for listening. Please continue on with reading the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**You look up to the sky, you long for something more. Give me your right hand, I think I understand. Follow me and you will never have to wish again. I know that after tonight you don't have to look up at the stars. Come away with me, come fly away with me. Just for one night no one will ever know. You don't have to hide, you're free to fly**

_- Justin Nozuka_

"_Harry! Stop!"_

Tom tried to calm Harry down, to get his attention, but Harry was way too angry. Harry hadn't even heard Tom and Charlus walk into the Room of Requirements.

Tom hadn't even known how he _knew_ that Harry was here. He had never been to this room before, but he knew that Harry was inside, distressed, or even possibly in danger. He just ran out of the Gryffindor dorm room on instinct. Charlus right on his heels not understanding what was going.

Both Charlus and Tom jumped back when Harry out of frustration and anger started yelling really loud at the top of his lungs; exploding everything around him.

"Tom..." Charlus whispered shocked as Tom had wandlessly put up a shield around the both of them to protect them from the sharp objects and electric fire from hitting them by Harry's outburst.

Harry fell down on his knees and cried.

"Harry-" Tom started walking towards him, but was immediately pushed flying backwards by an invisible force.

Charlus ran after Tom helping him up. "Did Harry-?"

"GET OUT!" Harry yelled at his brothers.

"Harry..." Charlus started unsure how to proceed with his obvious distressed brother.

"GET OUT!" Harry repeated himself standing back up.

"Make us." Tom said challenging Harry.

Harry threw his hands out shoving a gust of wind towards his brothers, making them fly away towards the way they had came in.

"_Protego Maximus!"_ Tom yelled creating a shield.

_"Harry whats wrong!"_ Charlus yelled at him,_ "talk to us!"_

_"Nobody cares!"_ Harry yelled putting more force on Tom's shield.

"Nobody cares? What are you talking about?_ We're your brothers! Were family! We care!"_ Charlus yelled back at him. It was hard to hear with the loud gust of wind blowing around making the room look like a hurricane.

"_Harry stop it!" _Tom yelled. "STUPEFY!"

Harry blocked the spell just as Tom ran after him, knocking Harry down to the ground.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ Tom yelled as Harry kept kicking at him, trying everything, to get away from Tom.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled and tried to use his magic to blow Tom away, but Tom had Harry firmly pinned. "I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Well I love you." Tom whispered to Harry. The effects of those words made Harry cry. "Don't … don't-"

"I love you, Harry-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry lashed out, magically electrocuting Tom, even making him bleed, but Tom didn't budge from Harry.

"Harry-"

"GET OFF ME!"

Tom looked up at Charlus whom was rooted to the stop, not knowing what to do.

"Charlus... the spell."

"You don't mean?"

"Just do it!"

"_Lateo Leto!"_

* * *

**A few hours before...**

"_This is a matter of life and death." _Ignatius said to Harry.

"I think you might be over exaggerating _just_ a bit." Harry said back.

_"No- I'm not! This is huge!"_

"What are you guys talking about?" Alphard asked as he took his seat next to Harry

Alphard was a couple of inches taller than Harry and Ignatius. The casual elegance, the straight silky brown hair, the confident was the now thirteen year old Alphard Black. Ignatius Prewett looked the same, but he was also completely different. Ignatius had always had a kind, open face. His auburn brown hair had darkened, and now he was about as tall as Alphard.

All the Professor's and students finally came into the Great Hall and started to calm down as everyone was in the room and accounted for.

Ignatius smirked at Alphard and looked towards the Head table. Alphard followed Ignatius gaze and gaped openly at what he saw.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Ignatius asked Alphard. He was trying hard not to laugh at the outraged look on Alphard's face.

"_What the bloody fuck!"_

"Mr. Black! Twenty points from Slytherin!" Professor Slunghorn said disapprovingly from the head table next to Professor Dippet. Alphard was starting to make a spectacle of himself.

The four long House tables were packed with laughing students. The Bloody Baron was floating around rolling his eyes at Alphard and shaking his head negatively.

"That soddin'-!"

"_Mr. Black what did I just say?"_ Professor Slunghorn said standing up from his seat.

Alphard shut up and folded his arms to his chest, scowling.

"_Ha!"_

Harry looked across towards the Gryffindor table to the other noise of disturbance, only to see that it was Charlus having a laughing fit. Tom just sat next to his brother shaking his head negatively. I guess they had finally saw for themselves whom Alphard was overreacting about.

The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year, but today, today a new student from a different school was transferred to Hogwarts and was now getting sorted before the first years.

"Like I was saying," Professor Dippet said eying Alphard, "Mr. Jared Morgan has been transferred to Hogwarts from his school in America and will be starting his third year here..."

"He's fourteen, probably fifteen now." Alphard said to the only person that would listen to him, which was his boyfriend Harry.

"Alphard-"

"Nothing you say is going to make me feel any differently than what I feel right now."

"He's not even going to be in our house-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Ha ha ha ha!" _

Harry tried to ignore Charlus laughter from way across the Gryffindor table.

"That soddin bastard-!"

"_Silencio."_

Alphard glared at Harry when he could no longer speak.

"I'm obviously restraining you," Harry hissed at Alphard as Jared made his cheerful way towards them. "Because you obviously _can't_."

"Harrison!" Jared practically knocked Ignatius out of the way to sit next to Harry. He didn't try to mess with Alphard, he knew his limits.

"This is so awesome. I get to be in the same year as you! Oh and nice welcoming you ass." Jared said to Alphard.

Alphard flipped Jared off.

"Seriously, guys," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "You can't wait until later to fight it out?"

"Uh...Guys?" Lucretia said trying not to look at them. She was seated across from Ignatius, well where he _had_ been sitting.

"What...Oh."

Everybody's attention seemed to be on the three boys and their interactions. Jared simply shrugged it off and waved back at everybody. Harry looked down at his empty plate embarrassed; his hair turned pink further proving how embarrassed he was.

And so the Sorting went on.

"How old are you, now?" Harry asked, his previous embarrassment dissipating into something naturally curious.

"Fourteen," Jared replied easily, relaxing slightly. "But I try not to keep too much count. Age isn't a real factor for me these days as you know."

"What is your full name?" Lucretia asked curious about Jared as well.

Jared smirked at her. "Morgan. Jared Morgan, at your very divine service." He flourished his own introduction with a theatrical, swooping bow, and took her hand to press a gentle kiss there.

"Hey! Back off! She's mine!" Ignatius said swiping Jared's hand away from Lucretia.

"I'm yours am I?" Lucretia asked Ignatius teasingly with one eyebrow raised.

"Well... you know what I mean." Ignatius muttered back embarrassed as he pushed his glasses back up to the front of his face.

Ignatius and Lucretia still were not officially boyfriend, girlfriend. It was like cat and mouse with them. Everybody seemed to know that they were dating but them.

Jared looked from Lucretia and back at Ignatius. "Well theirs nothing to worry about. I'm not into girls anyway. Just Harry. I'm sure we'll be together soon enough."

Harry restrained Alphard before he could attack Jared.

"Well, that's wishful thinking if I've ever heard one." Dorea said looking at Jared skeptically. She was seated across from Alphard.

Jared Morgan just smiled in delight. "We'll see about that sweetheart."

Distantly Tom realized that Charlus and Minerva were talking to him but he had stopped paying attention and they had probably labeled it one of his 'zone outs', specifically one in Harry's direction.

Tom had been trying a new form of magic by himself, telepathy. It seemed to only work when he wanted to talk to Harry or when Harry wanted to talk to him. Harry had said that Tom was thinking out loud. That he could hear his thoughts. It had started then for Tom.

He wanted to proceed with that bran of magic _without_ Julius help and he wanted to keep it between Harry and himself. It wasn't enough that they both could speak Parselmouth, Harry didn't particularly share the same passion that Tom did with talking to snakes, so this telepathy was the next best thing that they both shared.

_'Don't worry about me so much Tom' _A small smile made its way onto Harry's face as he looked towards Tom from his spot at the Slytherin table.

_'I'm not,' _Tom thought back, defensive, but a matching smile was making its way across his face. _'I just want you to watch your back'_

_'Yeah, yeah'_

_'I still don't understand why you have two boys chasing after you. Are you sure you're not a Veela as well?'_

Harry blushed, turning his head slightly away so Tom wouldn't catch his blushing face from where he was seated. Harry still couldn't figure that part out himself; when had he become so interesting?

Tom rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and turned his attention back to Minerva. Minerva was beautiful in general. Her hair was longer and the fringe was gone replaced with wavy curls. He knew from Dorea that a lot of the girls in Minerva's year were jealous of her intelligence, her popularity, her _boyfriend_, just her in general. Tom had to keep a look out for the guys in her year whom had taken an interest in her as well.

"You're a great listener, Thomas." Minerva said sarcastically. Tom blinked, focusing on the girl beside him. He smiled, not as easily as before, but still managed to make it real as he dedicated himself to listening to Minerva.

"I'm sorry, luv." Tom gave Minerva the sweetest smile he could muster that always made Minerva flustered.

Charlus was trying hard not to be impressed by Tom's skill.

"I don't know how he does it." Charlus whispered to his friend Conall. Conall rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tom is a charmer. He could get any girl he wanted just by smiling at them. Tom and Minerva are the _'it'_ couple. I mean did you see the way the girls were looking at him on the way here?"

Charlus frowned. "Why? He doesn't look any different from last year. He still looks like a prat."

Conall laughed. "Face it mate, your brother is one up on you on the girl department and he's not even a Veela. Heck even Harry has guys and girls alike wanting him. Maybe it's because he's not wearing his glasses anymore."

Charlus scowled and looked down at his food. "The school year has barely even started! So what, girls find me unattractive?" Charlus asked out loud.

Conall sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but what if she didn't want me?"

"Dorisa Lupin wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up." Tom said to his brother before going back to his conversation with Minerva.

"Tom," Minerva said disapprovingly, before turning her attention to Charlus, "you are very attractive Charlus. The reason no girl is really paying you any attention is because your girlfriend turns into a scary harpy if she even catches a girl looking your direction."

"Oh." Charlus said looking relieved. "I was worried there for a minute. I wonder what girl I could get if I wanted."

"I'm not sure talking like that is a good idea." Minerva said frowning.

"Yeah Charlus, your girlfriend has hearing like a vampire." Conall commented laughing.

Charlus shrugged it off. "Whatever. I can talk to any girl I want. What is Dorea going to do to me?"

"Oh shit." Conall said looking behind Charlus. Minerva covered her mouth.

"Hello, Dorea." Tom said looking up.

Charlus blanched. Turning around slowly, Charlus only scowled when he saw that his friends and his brother had been pulling his leg.

Conall, Minerva, and Tom laughed at Charlus in his expense.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up. Jerks."

Tom actually smiled at Charlus. He really did care about him. Well he was beyond caring actually, he loved his brother. Tom thought about both Charlus and Harry in comparison.

When he had first come to know Charlus, he had been a bit disturbed at how alike, but also how _different_ Charlus and Harry were. In behavior however, they were opposites, well almost opposites. Where Charlus was loud, obnoxious, and overwhelming; Harry was passionate, naïve, and considerate. They both shared a child like silliness and carefree attitude, which Tom did not have the luxury. Tom would do anything for _both_ his brothers. It scared him to think what he would do if he lost either one of them... he would probably become a monster.

Inwardly sighing Tom looked over at Minerva whom caught him off guard as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. And Tom, who always looks so calm (or angry) and collected, was actually blushing. Though Tom immediately covered it up with a smile and leaned over to her and kissed his girlfriend more properly than of the chaste one that he had received. Minerva had such a sweetness to her that Tom just loved.

"Stop it! I'm trying to eat!"

Neither Tom nor Minerva paid Charlus any mind as they kept on with their kissing.

* * *

"Wait up!" Harry ran up to his brothers and friends as they were on their way to join the streams of Gryffindors up the marble staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower. How Harry missed sleeping up there.

"Hey Harry," Conall said smiling at him in amusement. "Hows your boyfriends?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "That's really funny, Conall," Harry turned to his brothers, "I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow, right? At the Gryffindor table."

Charlus smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Of course, where else?"

"You should know better." Minerva said hugging Harry as well as he returned the favor. "If you don't eat with us then we'll come to you."

"Where will Morgan be sleeping?" Tom asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but with my obvious luck, he'll most likely be sharing a dorm room with me."

Tom smirked and pulled Harry into a hug as well. "Goodnight. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled and waved everybody off as he ran off to the opposite direction to catch up with his Slytherin friends.

"I think you guys are the only brothers that have a close relationship with a Slytherin." Eric Prewett said from behind them.

"He's our brother-" Tom started.

"And our friend no matter what house he is in." Conall cut in.

"He's your _friend_, your _brother_, but he doesn't belong in the Gryffindor house, nor at the Gryffindor table and it needs to _stay_ that way. _You_ guys can be freaks and sit at the Slytherin table-"

Tom laughed startlingly everybody around him. "Who are you going to complain to Prewett? Professor Dippet? Professor Dumbledore?"

Finally catching on, Charlus laughed as well. "Professor Dippet and our Mum are best friends and Professor Dumbledore is Tom's godfather."

Eric blanched then scowled. "I'm sure I'm not the only Gryffindor that feels this way."

"No... I'm pretty sure you are." The group looked up at the two Prefects with a line of first years behind them.

"You're holding up the line here, Prewett. Move along or lose house points."

Eric glared at the Potter brothers before walking away.

Harry groaned as he could hear both Alphard and Jared arguing, "...Harry would have wanted me to make sure a wimp like you didn't get lost or something."

"I could easily find the Slytherin dorm and I'm not a wimp you asshole."

"Right…you're too much of a bloody girl to be a wimp."

Harry could just see the anger that Jared was supporting as he hurried his pace to stop the argument from escalating.

"At least I have an IQ higher than a troll!"

Harry turned the corner and watched as Alphard pushed Jared to the brick wall.

"Are you calling me an idjit, Morgan?" His voice was dangerously low.

"If the shoe fits." Jared sneered at him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was to late. He thought Alphard was going to punch Jared, expected it too. What he didn't expect were Alphard lips on Jared's, pressing them firmly together and Jared wrapping his arms around the taller teens neck, pulling him closer.

Alphard was basically filling Jared up and Jared was _enjoying_ it.

All Harry saw was red.

"So basically our relationship is just some sick joke to you?" Harry asked seething.

Alphard and Jared hurried and broke apart.

_"Alphard what the fuck!"_

"Harry- Harry I'm so-so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"_You didn't mean to get caught." _Harry snapped at him.

Alphard stepped away from Jared and walked over to Harry, but Harry wasn't having it.

"_Don't! Don't you dare fucking touch me." _Harry was so angry he could even think properly.

"Harry-"

Harry socked Alphard right in his face, knocking him down to the floor. He saw the blood dripping down from Alphard's nose. Harry had definitely broke it.

"Now hold on a second-" Jared started when he saw Harry glaring at him.

"This whole time you were flirting with me, you were just trying to get with Alphard, weren't you?" Harry asked stepping over Alphard.

"No-no. Not at all. It doesn't happen that way. You can like more than one person you know, vampires do that-"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE! YOU WERE ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU KNEW HE WAS MINE!"

Jared made a gasping noise clutching his throat as if he was being choked. Which actually he was. Harry wanted to rip Jared's throat out. He did not want Jared alive on this world. Harry's powers were lashing out accordingly to his emotions without him using his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry took his eyes off of Jared, momentarily distracted. The spell hadn't even affected him when it hit his body.

It had been Abraxas Malfoy whom had hit him with the spell.

"Harry-"

Harry didn't want to hear it as he ran away from the scene. He didn't want to talk or see anybody at that moment.

**tbc**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is not going to be a threesome. I know what you guys are thinking. It's not.  
**


	46. Chapter 46

******Thank You:**  
reesessweetie, Alec McDowell, I-Love-Trunks1, AX7V, J.F.C, Dune-June, cabjandai, FairAris, daemonkieran, roseemilee, Xx Kiamii xX, cyiusblack, Lientjuhh, MysweetAngel, Elodie, DaughterofDeath, itachisgurl93, XXJennLuvsYuuXX, Griffinblackwood, Lolxxx, biblioholic, Silver-Moon-Light94, Angel of Music, Someone's Ghost, Mina Hikari, sakuramiyuki0, XDgoddess, Jen103, emoprincess3587,

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to answer some of your questions, but hopefully this chapter helped with that. It didn't actually turn out the way I planned so I hope you guys don't get disappointed because I really did try in this chapter, but I've been so busy with work and school. So ya, happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

******Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

******Chapter Forty-Six**

******Rolling in the deep**

_-Adele_

**Previously...**

"_Protego Maximus!"_ Tom yelled creating a shield.

"Harry whats wrong!" Charlus yelled at him, "talk to us!"

"Nobody cares!" Harry yelled putting more force on Tom's shield.

"_Nobody cares? What are you talking about? We're your brothers! Were family! We care!"_ Charlus yelled back at him. It was hard to hear will the loud gust of wind blowing around making the room like a hurricane.

"_Harry stop it!" _Tom yelled. "STUPEFY!"

Harry blocked the spell just as Tom ran after him, knocking Harry down to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom yelled as Harry kept kicking at him, everything, to try to get away from Tom.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled and tried to use his magic to blow Tom away, but Tom had Harry firmly pinned. "I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Well I love you." Tom whispered to Harry. The effects of those words made Harry cry. "Don't … don't-"

"I love you, Harry-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry lashed out, magically electrocuting Tom, even making him bleed, but Tom didn't budge from Harry.

"Harry-"

"GET OFF ME!"

Tom looked up at Charlus whom was rooted to the stop, not knowing what to do.

"Charlus... the spell."

"You don't mean?"

"Just do it!"

"_Lateo Leto!"_

**Now...**

Harry went still as soon as the spell hit him. Harry felt a strange pain in his head and he realized he wasn't breathing and he couldn't make himself breathe. He felt... well, he felt nothing, but it wasn't the same feeling he had gotten last time when Charlus had hit him with the spell. If he had wanted to, Harry figured, he could have blocked the spell, but his emotions had distracted him and got the better of him.

"Harry?" Tom whispered to him when Harry had stopped moving and just laid there still pinned underneath Tom. He was so still, seemingly staring up at nothing.

"_Mum and Dad are going to bloody kill me!"_ Charlus whined in distressed as he covered his face._"Harry just recovered from that spell!"_

**(**Harry? I'm here, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you...**)** Tom tried again through telepathy to snap Harry out of it.

Finally Harry made movement to sit up and Tom let him as he unpinned Harry. Though Harry didn't make any effort to move very far as he pulled Tom into a hug, just burying his head in the crock of Tom's neck. It was then when Harry could finally drag in a gulp of in the whole room had calmed down. It was so eerily quiet.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered to Tom. "Please don't hate me-"

"What's wrong Harry? What happened?" Tom asked frowning in confusion as he held onto Harry tighter.

"_Harry are you okay? _Did I perform the spell right? How do you feel?" Charlus asked getting down on his knees, next to his brothers.

"I... I feel light headed. I-I mean, I don't feel miserable or whatever. I just feel... I don't know, not angry I guess." Harry said letting go of Tom as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tom! Why did you make me cast that spell! He doesn't _feel_ anything!" Charlus whined.

"Because I knew you would cast it right, this time around." Tom murmured as Charlus looked at Tom speechless.

Harry hid a smile as he looked away from the brothers. Tom, very rarely ever gave Charlus any credit to his magic work.

"Harry, what happened? Tell me, you were past furious." Tom asked concerned.

Sighing Harry covered his face as he answered. "I caught Alphard and Jared kissing."

"He did _what_? That's disgusting." Tom asked livid on Harry's behalf.

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought Alphard hated Morgan." Charlus asked looking disturbed.

Tom glared at Charlus. "Clearly, Harry saw them kissing, Charlus."

"I'm sorry, Harry. So does that mean you guys are over? I think you should talk to Alphard first before you decide anything."

Tom looked at Charlus like he was stupid. "Of course not, Harry doesn't even _need_ to waste his time- you reap what you sow-"

"Can I sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories tonight?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. We can probably even make it permanent." Tom answered helping Harry stand up.

"Tom, your cuts..." Charlus said looking at Tom perplexed.

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking down, feeling ashamed of himself.

Tom looked at down at his body and realized that Harry had wandlessly healed his wounds that he had inflected on him.

"It's okay. I understand." Tom said squeezing Harry's arm reassuringly.

"I was angry and hurt and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you guys. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay, Harry. Really. No harm done." Charlus said pulling Harry towards him and hugging him. Charlus kissed the top of Harry's head before letting him go.

"I've never seen you that angry before." Tom muttered.

"Yeah, usually Tom is the aggravated one. _All_ the time."

Tom glared at Charlus before turning back to Harry.

"I never told any guy or girl that I loved them, you know," Harry said trying to look indifferent about the situation, "not even Ginny and we were to be married."

"Harry-" Charlus started.

"It's just not a word that I have ever used lightly, but it's okay. I... I don't feel anything about it. Not right now anyway. Right now all I can feel is calm. Congratulations on actually performing that spell right, Charlus." Harry said trying to make light of things.

"It's supposed to make you happy, cheerful-"

"I was pissed off a great deal. I think that has a lot to do with it. I've learned not to bottle up my emotions, that it becomes a bad thing, especially to people you care about. I just wanted to release all that anger out of me."

"You are certain, that you are not hurt?" Tom asked Harry quietly.

"I'm fine, really." Harry tried to muster a smile for Tom.

**(**Don't, Harry. It's okay. I understand that you're hurting**)**

Harry shook his head and looked away from Tom. **(**All I wanted in this past... this life is a little bit of love to take the pain away**)**

**(**Take the pain away?**)**

Harry shook his head negativity. **(**It's nothing**)**

**(**Harry-**)**

"Were you're family Harry. Tom and I. We never use that word lightly as well. You know that we love you." Charlus said to Harry.

"Yeah... I know." Harry whispered.

"It should bother you that you were dating a selfish prat who cares about only himself." Tom commented.

Harry felt baffled.

"Tom, don't be so insensitive!" Charlus snapped at Tom.

Harry remembered how Alphard had begun to constantly follow him around everywhere. Harry wasn't sure why though, whether it was for the company or to get to know him better, but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed having Alphard by his side all the time, even if it did annoyed his brothers to no end.

"Alphard Black is a selfish, arrogant git-"

"Tom. Stop it. Please." Harry said covering his face in grief. "Alphard is _not_ a complete git, he's the most wonderful person I've ever met. Yes he can be a bit… thoughtless, and selfish sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Tom said incredulously.

"Yes, sometimes," Harry replied sternly, "but he's my best friend."

"So you're going to forgive him, _just like that?_" Tom asked aggravated.

"No of course not. I'm not going to _forgive_ him... I can't trust him. Not _now_ anyway. I don't know, Tom. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if Alphard was trying to give me a sign that he wanted to be out of the relationship or if he really does _like_ Morgan. I just... I just don't know what to do right now, okay. I'm sorry." Harry felt defeated. He didn't know what to do about the situation.

Sighing, Tom grabbed Harry's wrist. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and Charlus was amazed that Tom could even speak with a tone like that."Come on." Tom said leading Harry towards the exit entrance.

"What is this place if you don't mind me asking?" Charlus asked.

"It's the room of requirements. It can turn into whatever you want it to. Nobody knows about this place. I'm surprised you guys found it, but I'm guessing that had more to do with Tom."

Tom was about to answer, but just then the whole room began to shake. Dust began falling down from the ceiling. It felt like an earthquake.

"What was that?" Charlus asked looking around the room.

"I don't know." Tom murmured frowning.

Harry knew what it was. He remembered distinctly what that felt like.

"Hogwarts is being attacked."

* * *

The corridors were deserted and the only living things still about were Charlus, Harry, and Thomas Potter. At least they thought they were. A platinum blonde haired boy with gray eyes was hurrying down an empty staircase to the Entrance Hall towards the Potter brothers.

The entire castle shook once more.

"It has to be an earthquake!" Charlus exclaimed.

"That's impossible! The castle is protected from earthquakes." Tom retorted.

"What are you _idiots_ doing? Come on!" The head boy grabbed Harry by the wrist as he ran around the corner, somewhat dragging Harry with him, whilst Charlus and Tom sped after them towards the Slytherin common room.

"Abraxas, what's going on?" Harry asked trying to keep up with his cousin.

"We are being attacked by werewolves is what's going on!" was Abraxas angry voice.

"Password?" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked.

"Serpent King." Abraxas answered.

"I _refuse_ to be in the Slytherin-"

"Shut up, Charlus. What do you mean were being attacked by werewolves?" Tom asked Abraxas as they were lead inside the Slytherin common room.

"Werewolves? Yes, unfortunately we are Potter." Ignatius stated seemingly amused. Practically all the Slytherins were standing around talking amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"_We_ are doing nothing. The Headmaster and the staff are handling it. All the Head boy's and girls were ordered to keep everybody in their respective houses." Abraxas answered.

Harry hated that. He hated how everybody saw him as young and inexperienced. Though he knew very well that the staff, especially Albus could handle werewolves, he hated that he wouldn't be able to help out this time around in the war. Not that he wasn't thankful in that aspect, it was simply that he hated seeing others hurt when he felt sure he could prevent it. Very soon though, Harry knew that the fight between Gellert and Albus was to come. Harry wondered if Grindelwald sent those werewolves to attack Hogwarts.

"Are you all right? I heard you arguing with Black from inside the Slytherin common room so I came to investigate-"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry interrupted, Harry knew he'd never be able to lie convincingly to Abraxas, so he just shrugged and shook his head.

"You sure? I was only trying to stun you. You didn't look so good and you were very angry just an hour ago-"

"I'm older than thirteen you know. I don't need you keeping tabs on me."

Abraxas just raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Suit yourself, but I'd rather you didn't worry about me."

"And I'd rather I did. You're my favorite cousin."

"Tom and I are standing right here." Charlus commented.

"Oh great, who let in the Gryffindorks!" A Slytherin by the name of Sylvester Mulciber commented.

He was a sixth year and thought to be the next top dog once Abraxas leaves school.

"Shove off, Mulciber. Do not bother the Potters while they are here, do you understand? That goes for everybody in this room or lose house points." Abraxas ordered.

Practically all the Slytherins rolled their eyes and went about their business, ignoring the Gryffindor's in the room.

"I'll be back, I have to go talk to Caroline." Abraxas said walking towards the head girl through the mass of Slytherins.

"I was just talking to Orion, boy that kid can become very dim witted when it comes to people's feelings." Ignatius said to Harry.

Harry smiled amused. "I know." he said.

"Really? I've never once seen you talk to Orion Black."

Harry shrugged. "I've heard."

"Oh yeah, I bet Al has told you a lot of stories." Ignatius said smirking.

Harry's smile dropped.

"I guess you haven't heard about Alphard Black's fidelity." Tom commented.

Ignatius frowned. "What? _Fidelity?_"

"Alphard was caught snogging Jared Morgan." Charlus said straight forward.

"Alphard wouldn't do something like that." Ignatius said is disbelief.

"Well he did." Tom said angrily.

Ignatius looked around the room. "I honestly haven't seen Alphard since dinner, but Morgan is lurking around somewhere in here."

"I wouldn't expect the coward to show his face anytime soon." Tom muttered under his breath.

"You're not going to be sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories for a while, are you Harry?" Ignatius asked frowning.

"No... not for awhile." Harry said looking down.

"Tom, where are you going?" Charlus asked as he watched walk away from them.

"I'm going to get some of Harry's things from his dorm room. I'll be back." Tom said striding away.

Tom jumped startled as he heard loud banging and cursing coming from the boy's bathroom. Tom had an idea whom it was. Quietly walking towards the bathroom door, Tom gently opened it to see what was going on inside.

What he saw wasn't Alphard Black. Alphard wasn't the type who would stand in the middle of the room, running his agitated hands through his hair. Alphard never had bloodshot eyes and worry lines on his face. This new default setting of Alphard was on misery and anger; a mode Tom had never really associated Alphard with.

He was not going to feel bad for Alphard. Nope. Not one bit. Not after what he did to his brother.

Tom watched from the crack of the doorway once more as Alphard slowly slid down the wall and bit his lip against the tears that were welling in his eyes. 

_"Dammit,"_ Alphard cursed, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes angrily.

"Bloody hell." Tom said to himself as he opened the door wider.

"You're a bloody curse, you know that?" Tom said walking into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as he slid to the floor beside Alphard.

Alphard snorted, his lips turning up in a bitter grin. "Yeah. It always seems so in my family. So you've come to yell at me?"

"No."

"Why not? To mess with my head? You're already late for that, buddy. Everything about me is messed up."

"You fucked up."

"_I bloody damn well know I fucked up Potter! _I fucked up! I... No one in my family seems to enjoy talking except _me_. Talking about the stuff that really matters. I had that with, Harry. I had a person whom actually _loved_ me. Me. _Nobody_ likes me. Not even Dorea liked me. She never ever once in her life talked to me or _acknowledged_ me till Harry came along. Harry is never going to forgive me." Another round of sobs came out of Alphard.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why did you kiss Morgan in the first place, Black. Do you actually like Morgan?"

Tears stung at Alphard's eyes, and he clenched his fists shaking his head negatively. "No! _No I don't! _It... it just happened! I didn't _plan_ the kiss! Just the very _thought_ that I did sickens me! I... I'm a sorry excuse for a wizard."

"Yes, pretty much, but... trust is earned, not given. You have to earn Harry's trust back if you want to be with him again."

"He doesn't _want_ me back, Potter. I'm pretty sure we established that. Besides, there will be a line of people wanting to be with Harry once they realize we've broken up." There was so much pain laced in Alphard words.

Did Harry really mean that much to Alphard?

"And what will you do? Go back to Morgan?"

"_Sod off, Tom!_ It was a bloody soddin' mistake! I was pissed off at the wanker, that he was here and that he got sorted into Slytherin and that I would have to see him every bloody day!"

"Most people... normal ones, don't kiss their enemies. Unless I'm mistaken."

"_I fucking hate Jared Morgan! I fucking hate you and I'm fucking fed up with this conversation!"_ Alphard abruptly stood up and unlocked the door, spouting away as he left Tom behind.

When Tom finally came down the steps with a bag full of Harry's items, he found his brother seated in one of the chairs, arms braced on his knees, head hung too low for Tom to see his face. Abraxas was crouched down in front of Harry, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. It seemed like Abraxas was trying to comfort Harry.

Charlus met Tom half way across the room. "I think we should just let Abraxas talk to Harry for awhile, you know?"

"What?"

"Harry's brain sometimes goes ten times faster than ours, well mostly mine and Abraxas seems to be able to help more than we can at the moment. Besides, Harry is happiest when he can sit and mull things over without his over protective brothers overbearing him," Charlus explained to Tom.

Tom frowned. The way Tom saw it, Harry was his responsibility, not Abraxas. He, after all, was the older brother and knew Harry through and through. This meant that not only was he responsible for Harry's safety, but the safety of his existence. Abraxas was over stepping Tom's boundaries. Tom shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked away from his younger sibling.

Charlus laughed amused by his brother's behavior. "Don't be jealous, Tommy."

"My name is _Tom_."

* * *

Harry dragged his feet over to his bed and would have loved nothing more than to have fallen backwards onto it and slept for hours. But in his current state he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. He was not allowed to go to the Gryffindor common rooms after all because of the threats of werewolves coming back to retaliate the school, so everybody had to remain in their respective houses. Tom had definitely put up a fight when the Head boy of Gryffindor came to retrieve them. Still it wasn't fair that both Charlus and Tom got to leave while he was stuck in the Slytherin house with both _Alphard_ and _Jared_.

All in all though, it was best to just get it over with already anyway, he wasn't actually some hormonal depressed teenager...well...

Ignatius came strolling into the room as well and plopped down on his bed that was closets to the window.

"Y'okay Harry?" Ignatius asked. He turned to look at Harry over his shoulder.

Yes, no, maybe. Harry didn't know. He was tired. He was angry at Alphard for betraying him. "M'tired."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know." Harry didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk at all.

"Harrison, go take a shower," Ignatius gave Harry a once-over before turning back to undress, "You look like crap."

If Harry had been feeling any better he might have replied back, but he wasn't feeling well, and the sound of a hot shower was enough to get him to do as Ignatius suggested.

Twenty minuets later when Harry emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas, all his roommates had returned in the room, which included Avery, Nott, and Alphard Black. Jared Morgan didn't have to share a room with them after all. His roommates were sleeping, except Alphard, he was sitting up on his bed against his head board looking up when Harry came out the bathroom. And Harry had a nagging suspicion that Ignatius was only pretending to be sleeping.

**(**Harry!**)**

Harry smiled.** (**Joxer, my you have gotten bigger my friend**)**

Harry looked at his phoenix whom was sitting on his perch next to his bed. Joxer sat proudly as he ruffled up his feathers. He definitely wasn't a baby anymore.

Neither Harry nor Alphard spoke as Harry made his way over to his bed to lay down. Harry would rather face werewolves than be trapped in this room. Somehow, it was less terrifying than having to face Alphard. Alphard, who was just sitting there, doing nothing. Not saying a single word but instead apparently determined to just stare at him.

**(**You are going to forgive him are you not?**)**

Harry looked at Joxer frowning. **(**What makes you think that?**)**

**(**You two bonded, hard to break something like that**)**

**(**Alphard didn't seem to think so when he was snogging Jared Morgan**)**

**(**You are not human if you do not make mistakes**)**

Joxer gave Harry a look before making a soft trill and disappearing from the room.

**(**Well gee, thanks for your help Joxer!**)**

Sighing Harry thought about what he was going to tell Alphard now that he was calm and more aware of his senses. Looking up, Harry saw that Alphard was still staring at him from across the room where he sat on his bed. Alphard didn't look to good himself, he looked exactly how Harry looked hours ago.

Harry had his mind made up. He was a grown adult in technical sense and Harry felt it was the right thing to do. He had to tell Alphard instead of prolonging it.

"Come here." Harry whispered, not having the courage enough to even look at Alphard.

Harry got in response to his words was a miserable, confused look from Alphard, seemingly knowing what Harry might have to say. Harry didn't like that look, but that expression was all it took to have Alphard springing into action and sitting next to Harry on the edge of his bed.

"It was only a kiss I know," Harry said wandlessly closing the curtains around them and silencing spell so that nobody could hear him speak. "And I know that I'm more than likely overreacting to this situation, but I feel that it would be best for us to just take a break from each other. I mean were always together and I know it would... it would give you time to think of your options, if you truly want this between us-"

"Harry- I don't want _anybody_ else, I don't _want_ Morgan! I made a mistake and your breaking up with me because of it-"

"What I'm saying is that, _right now,_ I don't want to be with you, not as boyfriend's."

"You... you said that you needed me... that-that you loved me-"

"Right now I can't even _look_ at you without remembering you and Jared kissing. Just give me some space Alphard. We need a break from each other anyway."

"_You want me to date other people?"_ Alphard asked Harry incredulously.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you're bound to me. If you want to date other people, I'm not going to stop you."

_'Bullshit. If Alphard dated somebody else I'd truly die inside.'_

Alphard reached up and brushed the hair out of Harry's face. "If that's what you want," Alphard croaked out before he leaned down and kissed the side of Harry's left cheek, "but I'm not going to date other people. I don't want you to get any ideas and start dating some body else. No one else gets to have you. All of you is for me and me alone. You belong to _me_. I'm the only one you're ever gonna need. I'll just wait for you till you forgive me, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed them again. He couldn't find the words to express exactly what he was feeling. There was too many emotions running through him and if he was being honest, he had a feeling if he actually tried to speak, he'd only end up freaking Alphard out.

Instead, he let actions take over. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Alphard.

There was no tongue involved, just lips to lips as Harry willed Alphard to understand what he was trying to say. Alphard's lips moved against him as they kissed over and over again. After a moment, he pulled back. Alphard's eyes were still closed and he watched as they slowly flickered open before locking on to him.

Harry didn't know what to say so he let the silence speak for himself and held the gaze, long past the point of comfort. Harry hoped it would end there, but Alphard was looking at him, studying him, like he was looking for something more. Harry looked down at his lap.

"We're still on a break." Harry said after awhile.

"Okay... " Alphard made to kiss Harry one more time.

The world titled but Harry barely noticed as his back hit his bed. Shifting until he was sprawled on the bed with Alphard settled above him, holding part of his weight with an arm braced next to Harry's head kissing him. For reasons he couldn't even begin to understand, Harry felt this strange almost physical pull towards the silvery eyed teen above him.

"You're a real wonder you are, mate." Harry grinned, shaking his head, "No brains yet you still manage to make me feel... something."

"Loved?" Alphard supplied.

Harry stiffened. "I could think of a few choice words for myself, thanks. And if you don't stop coming closer, someone's gonna get more than just words."

Alphard immediately pulled off of Harry and looked away.

"I'm sorry." Harry said feeling guilty by his own words.

"Goodnight, Harry." Alphard said still not making eye contact with Harry as he made his way to his bed.

* * *

He couldn't tell what day it was at all, and it was that thought that helped him manage to blink his heavy eyelids all the way open.

"Tom?"

The voice wasn't at all who he expected to be, and he craned his head towards the speaker, who was to his right.

"What?"

"Good to see you awake, son," Boniface said quietly, and there was a sigh of relief with his words. He moved close to Tom's bedside until he was able to be right next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Confused. Bewildered. Beyond puzzled. "Who are you?"

**tbc**


	47. Chapter 47

**Reviewers! Thank you!: **Alec McDowell, roseemilee, Cryene, The Green Eye, I-Love-Trunks1, itachisgurl93, Amethyst Violet Serenity, griffin blackwood, Lientjuhh,La'ienth, Someone's Ghost, Dune-June, Harry Riddle Nee Potter, FatesShadow83, reesessweetie, Lolxxx, Merrr, CrystalsBlues, biblioholic, XXJennLuvsYuuXX, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, Silver-Moon-Light94, SSS- Severus Snape Supporter, anon, Jen103, YaoiCookies87, wandamarie, G

**Author: **Brightsidetolife**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

******Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

******Chapter Forty-Seven**

**"****I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!"**

******- Dr. Seuss**

Harry went and sat right next to Tom pulling the covers off half of his body so that he could talk to Tom properly.

Riddle glared and hissed at him.

'_Leave me alone.'_

'_Look, I'm sorry alright! And the only reason you're mad at me is because you can't boss me around like you do the others.'_ Harry said back in parseltongue.

Riddle sat up and got in Harry's face. _'You. Are. Nothing. To. Me.'_

Harry just smirked which threw Riddle off. _'Then why are you so upset?'_

'_If I'm, it's not because of you.'_

'_Right of course Riddle. You know, the only reason you don't have any friends is because you treat them like inferiors. Don't say because they are,'_ Harry started upon seeing Riddle about to talk. _'Nobody wants to be alone. Not even a self-righteous little prick like you.'_

Harry stood up from Riddle's bed and walked to his own. "If you've been here as long as I have, you would know the feeling of hatred. Nobody likes you when you're different and soon enough you'll see that. Then where will you be Potter?" Riddle said in English.

Harry turned around to face Riddle. "I would feel pity; pity for those people who don't understand that being different is nothing to be afraid of. And I would also be thankful if an understanding person did come along and wanted to be my friend just because I'm different from everybody else, which I'm the same as that unique person." Harry said pointedly to Tom.

Riddle turned to look at Francis and Aurora's sleeping form then turned his attention back to Harry. "They are nothing like us, they don't understand and if they knew what we could do, they would fear us."

"And what exactly have you been doing that hasn't already gotten them afraid of you?" Harry asked sarcastically sliding underneath his cover.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have to, because I actually have a _heart_."

"I don't need a friend, I don't need a _heart_. It makes you weak."

Harry turned to lay on his right side so that he was facing Riddle.

"If you treated me equally and not as one of your play things, I would be your friend Tom." Harry said finally using Riddle's first name to make a point.

Tom just swallowed. "You're keeping me awake." That said Tom turned around facing the window.

Harry threw a pillow at Tom.

Tom bolted up scowling at Harry. _"What's your problem?"_ Tom whispered out to him.

"You didn't say goodnight." Harry grinned.

Tom threw Harry's pillow back at him. "Do that again and I'll light your pillow on fire."

"Fair enough, well?"

Tom looked at Harry incredulously. "Well what?"

"Okay I'll say a word and you finish it. _Good_…"

"Do not mock me."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the other way facing the blank pale wall.

"Goodnight Tom Riddle." Harry said through a yawn.

Tom muttered a _"goodnight" _back.

******OoOOoOOoO**

When consciousness came back to Tom, he managed to open his tired eyelids. What he saw when he opened them was, a huge, nice comfortable bedroom. Tom felt like he'd stepped into a fairytale.

The room was decorated mostly in soft white colors, which gave it a light and airy look, contrasted by dark woods and black accents here and there. The bed he laid in had white gauzy curtains that had been tied back with black ribbons. There were two large windows, dressed with what looked to be the same fabric used for the bed curtains. It was a large room. In addition to the bed and the bedside tables on either side of it, there was a round table with four chairs set between the two windows, and there was an attached sitting room with a sofa, a coffee table, and two armchairs opposite the sofa.

Tom didn't know where he was and he couldn't tell what day it was at all, and it was that thought that helped him manage to snap out of it and come back to his senses.

"Tom?"

The voice wasn't at all who he expected to be, and he craned his head towards the speaker, who walked into the room and was at his side in an instant.

"What?"

"Good to see you awake, son," Boniface said quietly, and there was a sigh of relief with his words. He moved close to Tom's bedside until he was able to be right next to him. "You took a pretty hard hit. How are you feeling?" Boniface was trying to find out whether Tom was suffering from a concussion.

Confused. Bewildered. Beyond puzzled. "Who are you?"

Boniface frowned. "I know you had a hard hit to the head, son, but I didn't realize it was that bad-"

"_Who are you!"_ Tom demanded starting to feel threatened.

He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who this man was calling him _'son'_. He didn't have a father so this man had no right to call him that.

"Thomas, calm down-" Boniface started standing up to restrain Tom to his bed as he was starting to panic.

"Boniface, unhand him! You're scaring, him!"

Valerie walked into the room pushing Boniface out the way. "Poor, baby," Valerie sat on the bed with Tom, glaring at her husband whilst hugging Tom. "I told you this might happen, Boniface. The poor dear has lost his memory. I'm sure it's only temporary."

"Amnesia," Boniface concluded.

"Excuse me? Isn't that where you totally lose your memory?" Tom asked turning to Boniface.

"There are many different types of amnesia," Valerie explained instead as she frowned at Tom's odd behavior.

Tom didn't know w hat to say or feel. He didn't understand what was happening or who these adults were. He didn't understand why he felt _comforted_ by this woman hugging him.

"I apologize if I frighten you, son." Boniface said as Tom just sat there and frowned.

"Why- are you my... my _parents_? Was I adopted or something?" Tom asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes. I'm your father. You've been adopted for about three years, coming close to three years." Boniface said sighing and sitting back down on the chair next to Tom.

"I'm your mother, sweetheart. You're a Potter now." Valerie said kissing the top of Tom's head, which surprisingly Tom didn't object to.

_This feels almost…natural._ Tom thought, suddenly. It felt so nice, so…real to him. Something he had never felt before, but it also felt like he _had_ experienced that affection many times before. Tom felt utterly horrified when he realized he had to be blushing.

"I've never been adopted that long." Tom muttered to himself.

"What do you remember?" Boniface asked Tom gently.

"The orphanage..." Tom muttered and frowned. He tried to think, but the most recent memories felt...slippery, like the door was there, but he was being rejected even as he tried to get in. "I..." Tom shut his eyes and tried to push against the block that kept the memories that were just _right there_.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Don't force it. You will regain your memories in due time." Valerie reassured him.

"In the mean time you're to remain home till you're fit enough to go back to school."

"The school should be shut down, Boniface-"

"Valerie-"

"I don't even feel safe having Charlus and Harry still there-"

"Harry..." Tom started, frowning. He remembered that boy. He had just got put in the orphanage. Harry was special like him. If they were referring to the same boy as he was.

"You remember Harry, Tom?" Boniface asked, "You and Harry got adopted together."

Tom looked up at Boniface startled by that fact. "That would make Harry my brother." Tom said more to himself than to the two parents in the room with him.

"Yes." Boniface confirmed. "You also have another brother, Charlus."

"Boniface, don't you think we should let Tom regain his memories on his own?"

"Where is he? Harry? And how did I lose my memory?"

Both Boniface and Valeire looked at each other debating whether or not they should tell Tom.

"I have a right to know!" Tom demanded.

"Tom, shush." Valerie said and turned back to her husband.

Tom didn't know whether to be appalled that he had been told to _shush_ or to be annoyed that his _'parents'_ held him in disregard. To add insult to injury, Tom found himself obeying his _mother_.

"Your brothers are at Hogwarts, Tom. We brought you home along with many other parents whom brought their child home from the attack at your school." Boniface explained to Tom.

"So I got a concussion from an attack at school?" Tom asked still confused. "And why was I the only one brought away from school? Do you not fear the safety of your other children?"

"I don't remember, Tom being so social and caring about others well-being when we first adopted him." Boniface said to his wife.

"Boniface, _stop it_." Valerie once again glared at her husband before turning back to her son. "There was a werewolf attack at Hogwarts. We think it was organized by a bad wizard named Gellert Grindelwald. Somehow the werewolves got into the castle, and their were casualties and you were one of them."

Valerie pulled Tom into a tight hug. "Thank goodness it wasn't a full moon that night."

"But that still doesn't mean that you wont have some kind of effect from that scar." Boniface said tracing the three scratch marks on the side of Tom's left neck.

Tom touched the place where Boniface had touched his neck.

"_What?"_ Tom said in disbelief and shock. "Werewolves aren't real and wizards?"

"Don't worry, you wont turn on the full moon, but you might have some kind of side affect from the werewolf scratch."

Tom frowned, putting his hand back down. "You're talking nonsense." Tom said these words of ridicule, but inside, he was hoping that this was really true. Even though their was a slight chance that he might even be more of a freak.

"Thomas, you can talk to snakes. And from my understanding from your brothers, you've been doing wandless magic sense you were a tiny child. Six? Seven?"

Tom just blinked and stared at his parents. How could they have possibly known that? Did he really have a discussion with them about it?

Tom turned his head and closed his eyes. He was tired and confused. He wondered why he was here; he knew there was a reason, he just…couldn't quite put his finger on it. Tom shook his head, deciding that he'd worry about all that some other time. Now all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he needed to discuss one more thing.

"I want to go back to school."

"Tom-"

"What better place to regain my memories? And my memory loss is only temporary, correct?"

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at each other exasperatedly.

* * *

It was mid evening time now, around five or so. Tom had followed Valerie into the Courtyard of the mansion. His mother had suggested that the two of them take a walk in the gardens so that Tom could get some air. There was a garden and fountain there; roses, pansies, cornflowers, and foxglove were planted around the gigantic fountain.

His mother, Valerie, was so nice, so caring. It kind of irked Tom of the abnormality of it all to what he was use to.

Though Tom still couldn't understand it, he knew for sure that his place was at school... at _Hogwarts_.

Tom tensed and whispered to his mother, "I'm not sure what to expect now."

"What? What do you mean dear?" Valerie took Tom's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I don't want you to be afraid. That is of me or your father. We mean you no ill will."

Tom actually smiled at Valerie's words.

"Now that's much better," Valerie said softly looking at Tom. "You have such a lovely smile, you know. I guess that's why you're such the charmer." Valerie winked at Tom's blushing face.

Valerie stopped and pulled Tom into her arms, hugging him.

They stood there like that for a long moment, holding each other, Valerie stroking his back tenderly until she felt the tension in his body melt away. Tom's arms tightened around her as he listened to his mother whisper, "I love you, Thomas. More than you'll ever know."

_'Did she just say she loved me? She loves me? That's…no one has ever told me they love me. Not ever.'_

"I... I... I think I love you to. I mean... I feel it. Something's _there_, but I can't grasp it. I've... I've never had a mother before so I can't-"

Valerie pulled back and smiled at Tom, her eyes shining, then she reached up and caressed Tom's face. "You are going to regain your memories and you won't ever have this hesitant feeling of confusion. You'll know. You'll know what your family feels for you without even having to think it. We all love you very much. You have brothers that depend on you and love you inside and out." Valerie hugged Tom once more.

The connection Tom felt between them was so profound, that he could only marvel at it.

"Come, let's head back inside, it's rather chilly out." Valerie said to Tom, pulling apart from their hug.

Took took back her hand and intertwined their fingers once more. Tom looked away shyly as his mother smiled at him. They began to walk again, heading back to the Potter mansion.

Along the way, Valerie pointed out hidden things that Tom might not have noticed on his own. Valerie took Tom to rooms that he didn't really remember; telling him stories about each place, about what they did as a family. Also explaining what each picture and what they meant, how they were special, and Tom listened, captivated.

In the orphanage, Tom never felt like he belonged, so it didn't bother him that he didn't fit in, but now that he had a family and he was well liked in it, he wanted to belong there so it was different. Tom wanted to _remember_ everything, if he couldn't, then he wanted to memorize everything that was told to him. He didn't want to lose that feeling of... of love. Of _being_ loved and cared for. It was a scary and enthralling feeling and Tom found himself not wanting to lose it while it was given to him.

* * *

_'Are you unwell master?'_

Tom blinked and looked around the room for the source of those words.

It was pretty late, but Tom couldn't sleep and he had gotten himself wrapped up in books. When he found out that there was a private library in their home, he had to go investigate. He loved books. Tom loved finding out about new things, especially about the wizarding world. He knew so little about it.

_'Why are you not at school?'_

Tom looked as said snake slithered up on top of the table that Tom was currently at. Tom had been reading about the Potter line, _'Potter a History'_ to be precise. Tom found it amazing how it tracked down and recorded every Potter born. He was even added into it. It shocked him to know that his name had been slightly altered, but not in a bad way. Tom found himself liking it. He had just gotten to the part where it read:

**Thomas Boniface Potter**

Thirteen years old.

Born December 31st

Son of **Boniface Daniel Potter **and **Valerie Kathleen Potter**.

Siblings are **Charlus Jamie Potter** and **Harrison James Potter**.

Looking at the snake, Tom frowned. It was disturbing his reading. Tom ignored the snake and shooed it away with his hand.

The serpent hissed angrily and covered Tom's book with his lard body. _'Stop ignoring me'_

_'I got a concussion and now I have amnesia.'_

_'Amnesia... that's memory loss?'_

_'Yes' _Tom hissed back as he pushed the snake off his book. Tom really didn't have patience with snakes when he was occupied, only when he was lonely mostly. Right now, all he wanted to do was read.

_'You don't remember me master?'_

_'I'm guessing that you are Nagini. Mother has told me about you'_ Tom hissed back in parseltongue as he closed the book. He would take it with him to his bedroom.

_'I like you master Tom cause you like me and you don't like very many things.'_

_'And what other things do I like?'_

_'You are very fond of your brothers, mostly Harry. And you like a girl named Minerva. You kiss face a lot.'_

Tom blushed at that. _'Are you saying I have a girlfriend?'_

Nagini's forked tongue licked Tom's nose and then he slithered away. Tom didn't know what to say to that, nothing seemed to fit with the emotions that Tom had whirling around inside him.

"Tom? What are you doing awake?" Tom turned his head towards his right, and smiled a bit when he saw his father, Boniface walking to sit next to him.

"Nightmares." Tom muttered, "Reading always helps me sleep."

Boniface leaned over and looked at the book that Tom had in his hands. "Potter a History." Boniface smiled at his son knowingly. "Harrison and Thomas Potter are our newest kin to the family and most likely our last till you guys give us some grandchildren to add to the addition."

Tom gave a small laugh. "No pressure, I assume."

"No, no, not at all." Boniface smiled and put his arm around Tom. "I hope you don't mind that I added my name to yours? Our family tends to have some kind of name related to one of our family members and I found it fitting to add my name to yours seeing as you are mine now."

Tom couldn't help, but feel that comfort and ownership that came from his fathers words. He also felt happy how Boniface had said, most likely intentionally, _mine_, in possessive words.

Looking at his father and then, shocking himself, he gave Boniface a hug around his waist. "I appreciate that very much. You have no idea what that feels like..." Tom whispered to his father.

Boniface smile grew bigger as he hugged Tom back. "Come on, then. Let's get some rest."

* * *

**Next Day...**

**(Dream)**

"You must be Harrison; no doubt you're a Potter by the looks of you! I'm Boniface Potter, and this is my son Charlus." Boniface went and shook Harry's hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at Boniface and company.

Harry smiled uncomfortably.

Charlus went up and hugged Harry, smiling wide at him as he pulled back. "Hi! You're coming to live with me and my dad! Aren't you excited?"

"Uh…" Harry said lost of words and then looked at Tom whom looked right back at Harry with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I… I can't." Harry said looking at Boniface.

"What? Why not?" Boniface asked looking disappointed.

"Well you see theirs this special going on. Two for the price of one. You can't adopt me unless you adopt one more." Harry looked up as Albus Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

Tom bit his lip looking anywhere but at the small group that was in front of him.

"Mr. Potter-" Ms. Cole started disapprovingly.

"No, its fine, after all I wouldn't want to miss out on an offer like this. Who were you suggesting Harrison?" Boniface asked as Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around Tom.

Boniface smiled as Tom looked down nervously. "Mr. Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom looked up at Boniface and nodded.

"Would you like to be adopted into our family?" Boniface asked him.

Tom looked at Harry whom smiled back at him, nudging him encouragingly. "Yes I would sir."

Boniface nodded. "Then welcome to the Potter family Mr. Riddle."

Charlus smiled in excitement. "Cool."

"I must ask though, would you like your last name to remain Riddle or would you like it to be changed to Potter?" Boniface asked Tom.

Tom looked at Harry once again whom smiled and shrugged then looked at Charlus and then back at Boniface.

"I would like it to be Potter."

**0o0o0o0**

In the morning Tom woke up when Valerie, his mother, he had to keep reminding himself, gently knocked on the door and entered, carrying a tray which presumably was Tom's breakfast.

Tom sighed wondering if these _dreams '_he kept having were indeed memories. They had to be.

"Good morning, my sweetheart," Valerie said with a warm smile, heading over to the table between the two windows and setting down the tray, then turning to look at him.

Tom smiled back at her, well it was more of a grimace really. "Good morning."

Tom sat up and watched as his mother lifted the domed silver plate cover and revealed what was beneath it, and Tom smiled appreciatively. "That's for me?"

"Of course silly, whom else?"

"That looks...divine. Better than porridge at the orphanage."

Getting out of bed, Tom put on some slippers and robe then went to the table and sat down. "Tell me, mother...does the whole family usually take breakfast in their chambers?" Tom asked as Valerie poured Tom a cup of tea.

Valerie laughed before answering. "No, but your father is at work and I have stayed to watch over you. When the whole family is home, that is your father and I and your brothers, we take it in the Royal Dining Hall where there is basically a buffet of food." Valerie looked at Tom questioningly. "Would you prefer that we eat in the Dining Hall?"

"No, not at the moment," Tom said. "I'd much prefer to take it here in my room, if that's alright."

"Your share this room with your brother Charlus you know." Valerie commented.

"Not with Harry?" Tom asked curiously so. Harry was the only person he knew and would have felt comfortable to share a room with. He didn't even know this Charlus fellow.

Valerie looked uncomfortable before she answered. "You two got in a bit of a argument. Your pet snake ate Harry's snake... well it's rather complicated, but it resorted with Harry having his own room and you sharing with your brother Charlus. Which by the way, Charlus seems really happy about. Not the fighting of course, but that he has a roommate."

"Are we still fighting? Harry and I?" Tom picked up a piece of toast and began to spread marmalade on it. He was a bit famished. Valerie went and sat across from Tom.

"No... no, that was awhile ago. You two are still very close even though you two fight like cats and dogs quite often."

Tom snorted while eating his food.

"After you've finished your breakfast we'll want to get you dressed right away, before your father comes back home."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked frowning.

Valerie just smiled. "I thought you wanted to go to school? Not anymore?"

"_Yes, I do!" _Tom said then blushed embarrassment at his eagerness. This woman, his mother, was bringing out quite disturbing emotions out of him.

Valerie laughed and smiled. "It is quite hard to say no to you, Thomas. I do love you so." Valerie leaned over and kissed the top of Tom's head.

Tom knew for sure that his face was red as a tomato.

"Everyone's been writing to you, you know. Since you've been away. You're much admired it would seem."

"How long have I been away?"

"About a week."

Sipping his tea, Tom marveled at how lucky he was. Despite his worry about Valerie, as well as the unpleasantness with Boniface the day before when he woken, his life was pretty perfect. He had a home, a nice mansion at that. He had parents, _two_ brothers, and pets. He had _friends_.

The question Tom wanted to know was if he actually _liked_ them during the time he had spent with them. Was he only _pretending_ to like these people? Though deep down, Tom felt like he had to have liked his family. Why would he bother to be happy in the pictures? And what of this school, Hogwarts. What was it like? How long would it take him to regain his memories?

Even though these questions kept purging in his thoughts, Tom couldn't help but look at the proof in his shared bedroom. There were practically pictures of himself and his family all over the room. _Moving_ pictures. It irked Tom to actually see himself _smiling_ and apparently happy at that. Tom had never seen that side of himself before. The boy, Harry, was in ninety percent of all the pictures that were displayed in the room.

* * *

Jared had been limping the very first week. Each step made Harry feel guiltier. Harry guessed he had caused Jared more harm than he had thought. As if the bruises coloring the other teens neck and face didn't already make Harry feel horrible. Jared had been favoring his left leg; his cloak and uniform help to hide the bruising. The rumor spreading around school was that Jared had gotten into a fight with Alphard because Alphard was jealous of him and Jared's relationship with Harry. They were only half right.

Jared was avoiding him and Harry was sort of avoiding Jared. Harry didn't want to stir up his emotions again. Seeing what he could have done to Jared, it kind of scared Harry. Never in his life, had Harry gotten that angry before. It wasn't like Jared was threatening to kill somebody or had killed somebody. This was about Jared kissing _his_ boyfriend even though Jared hadn't started it. Something so adolescent and trivial. Harry felt ashamed of himself. He was the adult in the situation. In a technological sense. He could have actually killed Jared Morgan by choking the life out of him. Harry didn't know whither he should apologize or whither he should just leave it be. Jared hadn't even reported him to any of the professors, not that he was complaining.

Alphard was avoiding Harry as well. Not to the extreme that Jared was doing, but just as obvious. As the day turned into night and then back into day again, Alphard never stopped moving around trying to avoid talking to Harry. Alphard's new default setting was on misery and anger; a mode Harry had never really associated Alphard with. Alphard was a practical joker, a goofball, and a total smart-ass. That was just whom Alphard Black was.

The problem with Harry's new schedule was that he had half his classes with both Alphard and Jared. And while he could avoid them in the halls (or be avoided); it was slightly harder to do so in class. Especially since he chose to sit behind Alphard Black in their Transfiguration class; it was rather hard to force himself not to bore holes into the back of his brunette head when Professor Dumbledore was droning on about configuring objects into something more. His mind tended to wander in the class and while normally it was full of thoughts about Alphard- Harry, at the moment all he could think about was Tom.

During the years, Tom had changed. It was hard to believe, but it had happened, and he didn't see the world ending yet. Once Tom had been arrogant, selfish, prick who picked on kids constantly and enjoyed torturing people just for the sake of it. Not torturing in the sense of harm, but in the sense of bullying. Now Tom was more relaxed, more caring, more protective. He had definitely taken up the big brother roll.

Harry didn't know what to expect out of Tom when or if he came back to Hogwarts. He had received a letter explaining that Tom had amnesia from his concussion. Would Tom even be able to come back to Hogwarts?Harry felt that all his hard work had went down the drain. Tom had to have gone back to his atrocious ways, back to when he was in the orphanage.

Harry wondered if it was possible to have a midlife crisis at the age of thirteen. Probably not, but it was worth asking his cousin Abraxas. It made him wonder if normal teenagers were this stressed out. Harry did remember being stressed out as a previous teen, but that was only because he had to constantly watch his back for killers out to get him around every corner. This day and age was totally different. Mostly.

"How are we going to act around, Tom?" Charlus whispered to Harry. They were sitting together on the Slytherin side of the room.

Charlus, Harry felt, was having some sort of separation anxiety. Since the incident of the attack, Charlus had been basically following Harry everywhere. Which wasn't all that bad sense they had the same classes together except for Divination. Harry felt that sense he sort of already knew what was in stored for the future, he could easily predict it. 'Outstanding' all year. Charlus had taken Ancient Runes instead, which had shocked Harry. Tom was more than likely going to be in the same class with Charlus.

"Why should Tom get special treatment just because he lost his memory?" Harry whispered.

"What? So we treat him the same way we always treat him? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yup."

Charlus frowned. "He's not going to understand us."

"Remember Professor Dumbledore said that he would be giving Tom special memory potions to help Tom regain his memory? It's not like he was Obliviated. He'll regain his memories, we just have to act the same way we always have around him."

"Let's meet him at the Great Hall, yeah? That way he won't get lost."

"Dad is going to be upset." Harry said writing notes down. The first week was always boring. The second week seemed to be looking the same.

Charlus smirked. "Nah, he'll be fine. I'm sure Dad understands."

* * *

"There he is, Harry!" Charlus said running towards Tom.

He was standing around just outside the Great Hall looking uncertain. Second period classes was coming up next and Charlus had Tom's schedule. Harry assumed that Tom was told that he and Charlus would be coming for him.

Charlus was about to hug Tom, but he restrained himself not sure on how Tom was going to react. Harry though, had no problem as he gave Tom a one armed hug. Harry was pretty sure Tom was mostly okay, but the way he was acting right now, he was a little unsure of his first impression. Harry tried not to look at Tom's obvious scar on the left side of his neck.

"Tommy." Harry said smirking.

Tom glared at Harry. "My name is _Tom_."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"You have scars!" Charlus said, speaking out the obvious. Harry rolled his eyes at Charlus.

"Yes, that kind of thing happens when you get attacked-" Tom started, but was interrupted.

To Tom's amazement, he was being pulled into Charlus arms, crushed against the teen's chest as he hugged him, tightly. Tom could feel Charlus slightly shaking as they hugged.

"Don't you ever do that again," Charlus scolded Tom, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. He held on even tighter as he added, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that, again. Not because of me."

To Harry's surprise, Tom wasn't protesting the embrace.

"I don't know exactly what you're referring to, but I promise to be more careful." Tom said, quietly, hesitantly putting his arms around Charlus in a hug.

Harry didn't know what exactly happened between Charlus and Tom during the werewolf attack. All he knew was that Tom had saved Charlus life, _again_ mind you, and that Charlus had been hysterical.

"Alright, Tom?" Harry asked, concern marring his features as he watched how nerves Tom seemed to be when Charlus let go of Tom.

"Yes of course." Tom managed to say swallowing.

"Not to worry, Tommy. Everybody understands your condition. They will take to you just as fast as they did before." Charlus said reassuringly.

"I bet it's the classes he's worried about. Merlin forbid if Tom ever got a grade that said 'Acceptable'." Charlus laughed along with Harry.

Tom rolled his eyes and he smiled at his brothers, soft and friendly, and Harry somehow felt reassured that not all was not lost with Tom.

"Where is my schedule?"

"See? Not even a hello, how are you. The brain is coming out to bore us with his intellect." Charlus said shaking his head as he pulled out Tom's scheduled out of his book bag and handed it to Tom. "We have all our classes together, except Harry. He has Divination instead of Ancient Runes."

"Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes." Tom read.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's." Charlus added. "Tuesdays and Thursday's we have Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms."

"Sounds challenging." Tom commented. Tom didn't like to admit that there might be something that he couldn't learn to do. With his amnesia, Tom could barely remember his lessons, his skills that he had learned for the last two years.

From an early age, Tom had decided that he could figure out how to do anything he set his mind to, assuming he had enough books at his disposal. For the most part, this had worked for Tom. He had gotten top marks in his orphanage classes, simply because he would latch onto an idea and then read until he had it figured out completely. Now, Tom was just unsure of himself.

"Not for you, Tom. Once again both you and Harry are going to wiz right through this year with Outstandings and of course I'm going to have to endure another lecture from Mum and Dad about _'doing better in my studies'_." Charlus sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's both your faults for being such nerds."

"Yeah we should really be arrested and sent to Azkaban for our horrendous crime." Harry said rolling his eyes himself.

"Class starts in less than ten minutes."

Tom looked over Harry's shoulders and stared at the green eyed beauty behind him.

"I'm glad that you're back Tom, even though you're still kind of memory less." Minerva walked up and kissed Tom on his cheek. "I'll be here for you if you ever want somebody to talk to besides your misfit brothers."

"Thank you." Tom said giving her a charming smile that always made Minerva blush.

"You just couldn't resist could you Minerva? I'm shocked you didn't french kiss Tom like you had planned." Harry teased her.

"_Harrison!"_ Minerva's whole face turned red in embarrassment as she roughly shoved Harry. "I said no such thing! I mean- not that I wouldn't- I just-I mean-"

"Don't strain yourself Minnie." Charlus laughed along with Harry.

Tom fake coughed, regaining everybody's attention. "Classes start soon? Shall we go? Or would you rather be late?"

"I-I'll see you at lunch, yes?" Minerva asked still blushing.

"I look forward to seeing you there." Tom said. Their eyes met again and Minerva smiled brightly, and Tom smiled back at her. Suddenly Tom realized he was happier than he'd ever been in his life just by meeting this girl. Minerva waved goodbye as she walked away, almost tripping on her own feet in the process. Tom found that amusing and adorable all at the same time.

"You are such a jerk, Harry." Charlus said regaining his composure. "You know Tom would normally kick your ass for that."

"Nah...just profoundly glare and give me the silent treatment for the duration of the day. Come on, let's go before Tom ruptures for missing thirty seconds of class."

"That was Minerva McGonagall? My... girlfriend?" Tom asked trying to sound casual as he followed his brothers, walking as close as he could.

"Yup, yup." Charlus answered. "What do you think of her? First impression, well second impression wise?"

Tom tried not to blushed. "She's cute." Tom could very promptly admit that Minerva was very good looking and if Minerva had stayed there longer he wouldn't have been able to stop himself any longer from kissing her. That shocked him more than anything of that impulse feeling of... was it Attractiveness? Lust? Tom definitely was not going to let anybody touch her, but himself only.

"She's a fourth year and she is just as clever and charming as you." Harry added. "You two are really gross though."

Tom frowned not understanding what Harry meant by his words.

"You and Minerva are really, really, really, really, _really_, into each other. It sickens both Harry and I and sometimes we just want to rip our eyes out of our sockets just so that we don't have to endure the torture of seeing you two lovebirds together."

This time around Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are exaggerating."

"Hey, you!" Charlus pulled some random Huffelpuff boy aside from the flow of students in the halls. "What do you think of Minerva and Tom's relationship."

"Ugh! Get a room!" The boy said to Tom and walked away.

"Hey! What do you think about Tom's relationship with Minerva?" Charlus asked a Ravenclaw girl.

"We all have girlfriends and boyfriend's, but we don't feel the need to display it in front of everybody every _second_ of the day."

Harry tried not to laugh as Charlus asked one more girl that was a Slytherin. "Don't you need _air_ to breathe Potter? I'm pretty sure you two have enough of each others spit to last a lifetime."

"Okay, I get it." Tom said glaring at Charlus.

"Aww you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Charlus said teasing.

"It's okay," Harry said draping his arm around Tom's shoulders and pulling him closer. He started moving the brothers along, "you can get Charlus back when _his_ girlfriend shows up." Harry wanted Tom to get used to the fact that touch meant brotherly love like they used to do.

"Hey! Don't get Tom to plot against me! That's not fair."

Tom just smirked in amusement and turned to Harry. "Do you have one as well?"

Harry just smiled and changed the subject. "You're going to like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now that we are third years, we can do more interesting stuff."

Tom frowned noticing the obvious change of subject, but didn't pursue it. It had obviously distressed Harry somehow. Tom could feel it rather than see it.

"Just try not to show off again, Harry. Gryffindor would like to have _some_ points to. Even if it's just one."

Harry just laughed.

Charlus grinned as he spotted Dorea hunched over her book when he opened the door and walked through with his brothers. Dorea's cerulean eyes looked up at the disturbance and then rolled her eyes as she went back to her book.

"That's Dorea Black, Charlus adoring girlfriend." Harry pointed out to Tom.

Tom looked at the direction in which Harry was pointing to. The girl, Dorea, was pretty. The girl's golden brown hair was in wavy curls down to the small of her back and she had bright cerulean blue eyes. Even though the girl was pretty, she wasn't as appealing as Minerva was to him.

"That girl is dating Charlus?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"She looks out of your league."

Charlus just scowled and folded his arms to his chest.

"Do you want to sit with Dorea today?" Harry asked.

Charlus looked back at Dorea then at the other Slytherin's, which included Alphard and Jared. Harry had just started sitting with the Slytherin's today. He had spent his whole time sitting with the Gryffindor's because of his mixed emotions. Though Alphard sat way in the back away from Dorea and Jared was sitting in the front. Dorea had been just as upset with Alphard, perhaps even more so than Harry.

"Charlus, it's okay, I'm going sit with Ignatius. Coming, Tommy? Or would you rather sit with your house?"

Tom had been looking confused by the interaction between Charlus and Harry, but immediately snapped out of it by Harry calling him Tommy.

"My name is _Tom_, Harris."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Tom half-hardheartedly glared at Harry before answering. "Wherever we sit is fine by me."

Harry immediately sat next to Ignatius and pulled Tom into the middle of the row of desks next to him. Charlus, Dorea, and Lucretia sat in front of them. Ignatius found it hard to choose where to sit and whom to support during this whole drama between Alphard and Harry. Though Alphard made it easy for Ignatius and just told him to sit with Harry, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"How's the reading going Dori?" Charlus asked as he put his book bag down and sat next to Dorea. Lucretia was sitting on the other side of Dorea.

"It was going fine till you sat next to me and interrupted it."

"Aww." Charlus leaned in and kissed the front of Dorea's hand. "I apologize. Your hair looks quite dashing today in curls. You're looking exceptionally lovely today." Charlus was enthralled. Dorea had so many sides to her, and so many moods.

"Thank you," Dorea said softly, blushing at the compliment.

They gazed at each other, smiling shyly at one another.

"That's how you and Minerva are together, only ten times worse and you two would be snogging about now." Harry whispered to Tom, but loud enough for both Charlus and Dorea to hear him.

"Harry, shut up." Dorea turned around and hissed at him. "Charlus and I are nowhere near as bad as Tom and Minerva! I don't think _any_ couple is!"

Tom sighed loudly as he pulled out his book. "I wish people would stop referring to my love life, especially when I'm not in the condition to respond justifiably back."

"Oh!" Dorea said, blushing in embarrassment at the implication of what he just said. "I'm so sorry, Tom. It's so easy to forget that you don't have your memories with your brothers acting like twits. It's just so normal."

"It's normal for us to act like twits in Dorea's eyes." Harry corrected her.

"I don't act like a _twit_." Tom said insulted.

"How would you know that?" Ignatius asked in which in return Tom gave Ignatius a death glare.

"I was joking!"

A mere second later, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Professor Flamel the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Wands out, books away," Professor Flamel intoned, "you all will be attacked unpredictably and randomly. Let's see whom has been practicing their defensive spells."

Charlus gaped at the Professor in horror.

"I'm going to put everybody in pairs. When you do get your partner, whom you have to rely on to fight against your opponents, I will be immediately casting this room into total darkness. Rely on your instincts. Whomever is the last one standing shall not have to do a three parchment essay on the importance of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Livius Mac Dermott and Alphard Black."

"Elanor O'Donnell and Demios Avery."

Harry caught on quick that Professor Flamel was making Gryffindor's pair up with Slytherin's as partners. Joy. Professor Flamel was once again trying to make that house unity.

"Hatti Jenkins and Harry Potter."

"Thomas Potter and Lucretia Black."

"Eric Prewett and Ignatius Prewett."

"Why am I being punished?" Ignatius whispered to Harry.

"Harmony Burbage and Dorea Black."

"Charlus Potter and Felicia Gossman."

"Shannon Boulevard and Jared Morgan."

"Malcolm Boulevard and Donald Nott."

"Conall Norton and Dominique Zabini."

Hatti Jenkins didn't move an inch as Harry walked up to her. They were almost the same height, Harry maybe just a little taller. Hatti had pretty chocolate brown eyes and her hair was in a small afro puff ponytail.

"Hey," Harry said, awkwardly.

Jenkins just smiled back.

Professor Flamel got rid of the desks and objects. He transfigured the room into something like the forbidden forest. Harry grabbed Jenkins hand so that they wouldn't get separated; Jenkins had willingly held on tight to Harry's hand as well. Harry was amazed that Jenkins had no hatred towards him knowing what house he was in. Maybe it was because he hung out at the Gryffindor common room all the time.

Flamel had immediately darkened the room. It was definitely pitch black in the room which was going to make it much harder to walk around and know where your opponent was. You definitely had to trust your instincts and intuition.

Somewhere in this dark room, the normal world was ticking on without them, student's in their safe classrooms with their _sane_ Professors teaching them safely within their classrooms.

Harry had experienced situations that normal people wouldn't dream of in their wildest nightmares, facing them with an impressive fighter nature, and he had survived even when all hope had seemed lost. He could do this.

* * *

"Harry... what was that?" Hatti asked Harry with one raised eyebrow as everybody left out the classroom, half of the students bruised and mortified.

Eric and Ignatius Prewett won. They were the last two standing, which came to a surprise to everybody in the room seeing how the two brothers didn't get along that well.

At Hatti's words, Harry's grin turned into something that seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "Well, I… I think I panicked."

"In which occasion? When your brother Charlus jumped up behind you and screamed 'boo' or when you ran after Zabini and tripped over your own feet-"

_'Figures,'_ Harry thought with a sigh. _'A strong wizard, yes, but a clumsy one.'_

"I'm sorry, luv. I wasn't at my best. I'll do better next time if we ever get paired up again." Harry said as he stretched hard, back and joints cracking blissfully before tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Potter, let's hope there won't be a next time. See ya." Hatti waved him off as she joined her girlfriends.

Charlus came over with a sly smirk on his face as he put his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Today's lesson was kinda fun wasn't it?"

"For whom?" Harry asked Charlus, scowling.

"I found it quite... intriguing. I got some good spells in." Tom commented as he adjusted his book bag.

"I hate you both." Harry said exhaling in annoyance.

"Oh don't be a baby, Harris." Dorea said clasping her hand with Charlus.

"Oh yeah, who doesn't have to do a three page essay? Me!" Ignatius said gloating as he did a little dance.

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. He started walking towards the Great Hall along with his friends and family.

"How did you do it? I thought you and Eric had issues?" Lucretia asked Ignatius.

"I know _all_ Eric's moves and maneuvers just like he knows mine. Plus were identical twins, that's a bonus there itself."

At lunch, Harry didn't sit down at the Slytherin table. Instead, he elbowed himself room with the Gryffindors. This didn't raise any eyebrows, though, as this had been happening for two years now.

Tom came to realize that Charlus felt Harry being separated by house had always been his biggest grief. Though over the couple of years, routines had formed to make sure they didn't lose touch even though they both had their own friends in separate houses. Tom was told by Charlus, that Harry and sometimes his Slytherin friends, ate breakfast and lunch at the Gryffindor table. Dinner was spent with their respective houses, but there was plenty of time in their free moments to meet up outside their respective common rooms.

Harry grabbed a treacle tart from the plentiful spread and took a bite, looking around at the Gryffindors who were almost like his own house mates by this point. All of them had been chatting excitedly about the Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now, but now that he'd arrived they seemed to fall quiet. Harry suddenly remembered why. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was coming up in a month, and matches always added a strange tension to the atmosphere between any of the houses.

"I'm not here to spy on your Quidditch tactics," Harry announced, throwing his hands up.

"We know that," Conall said from the seat to his left. "You wouldn't understand the tactics anyway."

* * *

Tom never understood why it was decided that he should take Ancient Runes as a subject. It was just not very interesting, really; well, not to Tom anyway. Where will taking bloody _Ancient Runes_ get him? All Tom wanted to do, (he had decided over the week with his parents), is become Minister of Magic, and that didn't involve studying extinct languages.

He had actually fell asleep his very first lesson, something which went unnoticed by Charlus and half his Gryffindor piers. I guess it had shocked his piers seeing Thomas Potter not paying attention in class.

Tom thought perhaps Professor Spectra must have realized he had fell asleep in her class because she took away twenty house points from Gryffindor.

Harry yawned as he walked into his Divination class and sat down next to Dorea Black.

"Why are you taking this class, Harris?" Dorea asked Harry as soon as he sat next to her.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Divination is a breeding ground for gullible, illogical nitwits and their superstitions." Dorea commented bringing out her book.

"Then why are _you_ taking it?"

"It's recommended for students who are interested in working as a Healer. Something to do with developing analytical skills and interpreting symbols and signs so you can become a better diagnostician when working in the field."

"But you still haven't answered my question, why are _you _taking this class? You think it's a joke, don't you?"

"It _is_ a joke," Harry agreed and surveyed the room disapprovingly. "I'm only taking it because I already know the basics of this class. It's kinda fun writing your fake deaths."

Dorea rolled her eyes just as the Professor walked in.

"The inner eye is not something that I can bequeath to you, I cannot teach you to See as I See," Professor Turpin boomed. "All I can do is teach you to recognize the signs. Some signs are simple and straightforward- if you see them, you can be certain that very specific events will unfold in your future. Other signs are not so telling. Their value comes from what knowledge you can glean from the way that you and your peers interpret the signs. You can learn a lot about a wizard or witch based on what a sign means to them. You will not only be interpreting the signs but you will also be interpreting your _reaction _to the sign and what it says about you."

He paused and stared around the room, drawing a slow and meditated breath.

"I can tell you all of this now but I know full well that you won't quite understand what I mean until we begin so lets dive right in. Today we're starting with something easy- palmistry. I'm not going to instruct you, use your textbooks and your instincts. What does a person's hand say about them?" Professor Turpin asked and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Partner up, I expect you to write notes based on your observations and the conclusions you reach. You may begin."

"Palmistry?" Dorea whispered to Harry.

"The wrinkles on your hand can be used to determine your future."

Dore laughed out loud, then hurried and covered her mouth as everybody was staring at their table.

Harry hid his smirk as he brought out his own Divination book.

"How does Palmistry even work? It sounds stupid. Ugh why didn't I take Ancient Runes like, Charlus?"

"In order for this to work properly, astrology requires that you were born. In order to work properly, palmistry requires that you were born with a hand-"

Dorea snickered and once again covered her mouth. "Harry! Be serious!"

"Okay, okay. Let's see... A long, deep Life Line suggests that you will have a long, healthy life. A curvy Heart Line suggests that you rush into relationships. A Head Line that does not touch the Life Line suggests that you are independent."

"Let me see your palm."

Harry handed Dorea his right hand.

"Hmm..." Dorea looked down at her book then back at Harry's palm.

"I see you having no children... but this line here on your pinky suggest that their _will_ be a child involved in your life."

Harry frowned in thought as Dorea continued.

"You'll be married with one suitor, not multiple of relationships. And your Intuition Line suggests that you are very connected to the unseen world. Huh, that's creepy."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Your wrist bracelets suggest that you'll be very wealthy and rich and that you'll live... oh wow. Uhm... forever? Maybe that line means till you are old and ripely like Professor Dippet."

"Gee you're just full of compliments today." Harry teased.

"Your turn, read mine."

"Okay, your palm please."

Dorea did as she was told.

"You'll have one kid, a boy. You'll be rich and wealthy and hated for it. You'll be happily married to one guy. You'll be beautiful, but only briefly. Your Intuition Line suggests that you are very ignorant to the unseen world. And of course you'll have a perfect life. It will be the first time anyone ever has."

Dorea took her hand back and folded them to her chest glaring at Harry. "You didn't even look at the book!"

"What? You still have unanswered questions?"

"How can you possibly know that I'll have a _son_? And what do you mean I'll only be beautiful briefly! You're an arse."

Harry just smiled at her knowingly. "Are you _questioning_ my skills? I'll have you know I have an Outstanding in this class, Mrs. Potter- I mean Ms. _Black_."

* * *

This new Tom was so confusing. He didn't act like orphanage Tom; He would smirk and say hurtful sarcastic things but that was who Riddle was. He didn't even act like adopted Tom Potter; whom was seemingly nice, charming, protective brother, but still sarcastic. This new Tom seemed to care, but he was quiet. He didn't voice his opinions or talked unless spoken to. He always seemed to be deep in thought.

Harry kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was no way Tom could actually be this quiet. It could just simply be that Tom didn't even really know his brothers or the student body in the school. Though maybe Tom was just adapting and trying to fit in. After spending a week of time with Boniface and Valerie, it had to be very confusing for someone who had only known violence and abuse for many years.

Lately it just seemed like his brothers wouldn't let Tom do anything for himself. To be fair though, 'lately' consisted of just the last few weeks since Tom had lost his memory. Tom had regained some of his memories, somewhat. It was all intermingled together though, not making a lick of sense to Tom.

Tom was interrupted from his thoughts when Harry the Slytherin, walked in, what seemed to be a normal occurrence in the Gryffindor house, and sat next to Tom on the sofa. Charlus was gone, hanging out with his girlfriend and Tom had declined studying with Minerva, much to her disappointment. Everybody was doing their own thing, but one person, one person just wouldn't leave him alone.

For a moment of time, Tom hated Harry. Hated him and his attitude, his caring personality and those stupid emerald green eyes that followed him around. Hated the fact that Harry was so willing to do anything to make him happy. It would of made anyone else happy, to have someone so devoted, but all it did was frustrate Tom.

"I bumped into Minerva and I was shocked that her study buddy wasn't with her. I've also noticed that you've been distancing yourself from everyone, even your godfather. What's going on?" Harry asked in a quiet, slightly pleading voice, but Tom wouldn't even look at him. At all.

Inwardly, Tom sighed. _Clearly_, Harry can't leave him alone for more than five minutes without asking him if he was alright or what he was doing. _Couldn't he just be alone?_

Harry just couldn't imagine what Tom was thinking. "Tommy?" Harry pushed a little more forcefully, trying to get a rise out of Tom by calling him by that infuriating name.

Silence. Nothing. The only sign that Tom heard him at all was the way his hands had clinched in a death grip on his book.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you're thinking about, but given our current situation, I think you should let me in on it."

Still silence.

Harry sighed and slipped his shoes off and folded his legs on the sofa. "I'm not gonna stop bugging you till you talk to me. Or if I fall asleep, one or the other."

Silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tom sighed defeated. "I haven't been able to stop you yet."

Harry playfully nudged Tom. "See! _That right there!_ That sarcasm! I miss that! I miss our brotherly bantering!"

Tom closed his book and neatly placed it on the side table. "I don't need your help, I don't even want it. What I _want_ is some privacy."

Harry was crestfallen and Tom could see it on his face. Tom felt horrible for putting that look on Harry's face but this was something they really needed to discuss. Tom had to get through to Harry and usually the only way to do that, Tom learned, the thing that Harry understood the most, was physical contact. Tom turned his body towards Harry and scooted closer to him, putting his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Harry was a very surprised that Tom was initiating anything resembling cuddling.

"Tom-"

"I know this is hard for you and Charlus, but I'm guessing this is more hard on you than anybody else and I'm not trying to be secretive, but Harry, you just have to let me get through this on my own. _Please_."

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. "You shouldn't have to do this on your own. You've got family and friends by your side."

"You have to understand that no matter what happens, I'm grateful. I'm grateful that I have family and friends, but seriously, I care about you a lot, and don't take offense to this, but leave me the fuck alone. You're the _only_ one that hasn't caught on that I just want to be _alone_. You're getting on my nerves so much that I just might punch you."

Harry was so shocked that he was speechless. His mouth was open and everything.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Don't look at me like that."

Harry just sat there and glared at his brother. "Whatever." It was Harry's standard line, guaranteed to show Tom just how ticked off he was. Kind of guaranteed to make Tom just as mad; which was really the point. Tom hated that word, 'Whatever'.

Tom frowned, but simply shrugged his shoulders. "I love you though." Tom said casually.

Harry let out a long sigh and turned away, shaking his head. It seemed like Harry's word, _'whatever'_, had bothered Tom, but not enough to make Tom respond to it. Harry also frowned at how casually Tom had said 'I love you'.

Whenever Tom said those words to Harry, he meant it with such fierce emotion. It made Harry upset realizing Tom may never mean it again, because with the eye rolls and dramatic complaints comes the concerned eyes, the reassurance that Tom will do anything, _anything_ to make Harry better no matter how terrible things were going around them. Harry didn't _feel_ that anymore. He didn't feel that bond that they both shared. It was gone.

"Are you _crying_?" Tom asked perplex.

Harry shook his head no and stood up, unable to talk anymore. Right now, Harry would sacrifice every last shred of his pride and dignity to have his _brother _back with him. He didn't like feeling that empty void.

"You _are_ crying!" Tom said watching as Harry was hastily wiping his eyes.

"No I'm not!" Harry said getting upset and hastily putting his shoes back on. If he wanted to be childish, Harry would have stomped his foot down to help prove his point.

Tom just sat on the sofa and laughed. What about, Harry didn't know.

"My feelings are a joke to you?" Harry looked pissed, his eyes narrowing.

"No, but you're overreacting-"

"Goodnight, Tom." Harry left out the Gryffindor common room, practically slamming the portrait door behind him.

Harry angrily made his way back to the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to his shared dormitory. Harry was missing the absence of his older brother and hating the feeling in his gut that he got when he had to remind himself that he'd have to get used to that feeling of disappointment.

Harry knew he was being emotional and overly dramatic and he knew Tom was indeed right in his words, but it still didn't go over well with Harry. Tom was his best friend, his brother. Charlus was his best friend and brother as well, but he would never understand how Harry truly felt about certain things. Harry didn't have anybody else to confine in-

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Alphard whom was siting right in front of him on his bed. He hadn't even noticed Alphard.

"Alphard-"

Harry would have stopped him, truly he would of. Would have stopped Alphard from kissing his forehead. From kissing his temple and then his cheek, all kissing going downward until he finally reached Harry's mouth and placed a gentle kiss there. Harry would have stopped all this, truly he would have, but the feeling of Alphard's kisses on his face made him feel better. Despite what might have happened before, Alphard always gave kisses that made Harry melt and forget.

Breaking the kiss, Harry forced himself to smile and place his arms around Alphard's waist. He laid his head on Alphard's shoulder.

"You miss, Tom, but Harry, he hasn't gone anywhere. He's just taking a very long lazy nap. He'll wake up soon enough when he's ready. You just need to be patient and stop trying to shake him awake."

Harry tried not to laugh at Alphard's reference of the whole ordeal. "How did you-?"

"Empathic."

"Right."

Alphard slowly pulled away from Harry. "I didn't mean to invade on your emotions with my empathic powers. I don't always-"

"Have control over them." Harry finished Alphard's words, suddenly thinking.

Merlin! Harry was so stupid!

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_ Harry said accusingly.

Alphard blushed in embarrassment and looked away from Harry, realizing what Harry was referring to.

"_You let me blame you! _I totally forgot about your channeling-"

"I kissed Morgan, I started the whole thing. I deserved far worse than what was handed to me. Empathy powers or not, I should have had better control over them."

"You were channeling Morgan's attractiveness towards me?"

"Harry... I was channeling half the upper year girls _and_ guys alike. They all seem to think Morgan is some kind of hot stuff." Alphard a grimacing face. "I didn't remember to differentiate between their emotions and mine. I'm really sorry, Harry, I know I have a lot of making up to do."

"Alphard," Feeling all the energy leave him. Harry leaned forward enough to press his mouth to the back of  
Alphard's neck to whisper, "Let's just..go to sleep, alright? Come on, we can sleep in my bed." Harry felt Alphard shiver at the damp touch of lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need your company. Please."

As sad as it was to admit, Harry could not stand the thought of being alone right then.

"Hey it's not like I'm complaining or anything. I certainly enjoy myself in your bed, you have _very_ talented hands there, Har-bear."

"Alphard," Rolling his eyes, Harry tried to hide the small smile that was forming on his face. "Don't press your luck."

"You do realize that I can see you smiling, right?"

"Shut up, Al."


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you for reviewing chapter forty-seven: **SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, Alice2Epic, Vivi Neko, lex1621, Silver-Moon-Light94, KitsuneDango, JustaTVBookworm, Adam-1D, Lolxxx, La'ienth, CrystalBlues, Jen103, WereBunny87, J.F.C., I-Love-Trunks1, CrimsonLocket, wandamarie, biblioholic, HikariNoTenshi-San, griffin blackwood, roseemilee, FairAris, Luna Moon, Lientjuhh, XDgoddess, Alec McDowell, Mina Hikari, itachisgurl93, Someone's Ghost

**Author's Note:** I would like to say that this story 'Thousands Of Reasons To Smile' is not supposed to be considered an action adventure story. I suck at writing that kind of stuff. I put this story as a _family_ category. It's going to be boring and plain. I'm sorry to tell you that. I just wanted this story to be about family. Thousands Of Reasons To smile is **NOT** about Harry's adventures on stopping Grindelwald or whatever. This is a story just about Harry and Tom. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**"You shout it out**  
**But I can't hear a word you say**  
**Talking loud**  
**Not saying much**  
**Criticize**  
**But all your bullets ricochet**  
**Shoot me down**  
**But I get up**  
**I'm bulletproof**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away "**

_-David Guetta_

"It's not that I want to keep ignoring him," Harry tried to explain as he sat with Alphard and Jared outside Florence Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, waving around a spoonful of chocolate ice cream wildly as he gestured with his hands. "Really, I think deep down I'm just sure that Tom really doesn't want me around. He's been so happy with me not around so far."

Jared raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?" he questioned breezily, licking his bloody swirl strawberry ice cream cone.

"You're being irrational. I know for a fact, emotion wise, that Tom is peeved that you're avoiding him." Alphard said swirling around his spoon in a half empty glass bowl of bubble gum ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream.

Harry was trying to be the peacemaker by treating the two boys to ice cream on their Hogsmeade weekend. Plus he sort of wanted to start over on a new leaf. He didn't want Morgan's first impression of him to be of violence and bad temper all the time.

Alphard was not pleased at all, but he knew that Harry needed somebody to let out all his frustrations. These past two weeks had been very strained for everybody that was connected to both Harry and Tom.

"If Tom really cared, he would have said something. He's so unconcerned."

"Tom act's the same way around Minerva and I don't see her complaining." Alphard commented.

Harry had rarely seen the two, Minerva and Tom interact beyond the perfunctory and in his opinion there hadn't been the slightest hint of chemistry between them.

"I haven't really talked that much with Minerva because I know she's just going to judge me and ask me why I haven't been talking to Tom. Plus I've been observing Tom and Minerva and they don't seem all that romantically together like they used to be."

"Uh... do you know what amnesia means?" Alphard asked sarcastically.

"Al-"

"Well, let me ask you - this brother you love. Do you always love him, no matter what?" Jared asked Harry.

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you always _feel_ that love? Does he?"

Harry thought about the answer.

"No, I guess not."

"But it's always there, isn't it? You're brothers, you fight. But you still love each other, don't you? Even when you don't feel it?"

"Tom doesn't love me anymore. He really doesn't even care to know me."

Harry wondered if it was weird that he still considered _Tom _as _his_ brother but he didn't consider _himself_ as _Tom's_ brother. He still thought of Tom as a brother, but he was sure that Tom would not think of him as one. Honestly Tom was the only brother he ever knew. Harry still at times thought of Charlus as his grandparent; just the same age as him. Tom wasn't related to Harry _by_ blood so it was a different connection that Harry felt towards Tom. It was all just so weird and confusing.

"And why do you think is the case?"

Harry sighed. "Point taken. Amnesia sucks. I need to stop being an emotional prat I know."

Jared finished his ice cream along with the other two boys at the table and stood up. "Let's go," he said, taking Harry's arm and pulling him out of his seat next to him. "The Quidditch shop is gonna be packed already, that should take your mind off things. Theirs new model brooms out."

Alphard scowled and pulled Harry closer to his side and out of Jared's hands.

Two large, open windows faced out to the street. The left displayed the variety of quidditch, and flying related items that the store had to offer. The right showcased several of the newest broom models. Centered above either window were large signs stating the shop's name in an old Victorian print. Between the two signs and above the door was an oversize replica of the first model of racing broom.

Upon entering the store the first thing Harry saw was the smiling face of Mrs. Dalca behind the counter. On the wall behind the lone cashier's desk there are several frames. Most contained photos of the Transylvanian quidditch team, but there were two photos of the Dalca's; one a family portrait and the other a photo of Mr. and Mrs. Dalca standing in front of the shop. All moved in the typical wizard photography way. To the left of the counter was a doorway leading to the back room of the shop where the Dalca's kept the stock, a kitchen, and the stairway to their above shop home. There was a light curtain blocking the way to this room and a sign on the door frame that read "Employees Only".

Mr. Dalca could usually be found in that back room cleaning up or making repairs. He was the one who dealt with the equipment. Mrs. Dalca handled the majority of store front activities. She arranged the wares (quidditch equipment and clothing on the right, everything else to the left), made the shop presentable, took care of the money and the customers needs.

The shop was packed full of students gathering around the upcoming broom models. Harry stopped as his eyes caught a glimpse of an intriguing broom that other people were gathered around as well. It was called the 'Nimbus 1001'

Harry smiled reading the label for the broom. It advertised as having a "grooved stick and handle for easy riding" with a vibrating feature "enhancing the excitement".

"Pretty sweet broom, right?"

Harry turned around to see both Ignatius and Lucretia holding hands.

"Ignatius just _had_ to drag me here." Lucretia said sighing.

Ignatius smirked at Lucretia. "Oh come on Lucy, keep up with the times I say. What if one of our kids want to play Quidditch? Knowing brooms would be very knowledgeable."

Lucretia blushed red in embarrassment. "K-kids?"

Both Alphard and Harry laughed.

"Hows the date going?" Alphard asked.

"It's going good, Al." Ignatius replied sheepishly.

"Look what Iggy, got me." Lucretia opened her book-bag and a small white fury kitten peaked out to look at all the students wondering about.

"You got her a kitten? That's so sweet." Harry said smirking teasingly at an embarrassed Ignatius.

"Yeah." Was all Ignatius could say.

"She's adorable isn't she? I named her Crystal."

"Gah!" Somebody had picked Harry up around his waist from behind his back and squeezed practically the life out of him.

"I've missed you!"

"I can't believe you guys just stood there and let him attack me!" Harry said to his friends whom were smirking in amusement.

"Harry, that just hurts my feelings." Julius said putting his godson back down.

"You know I'm joking." Harry said hugging Julius around his waist.

"Hey! Professor Bellamy!" Jared came over after pulling himself away from the new model brooms.

"Morgan? Oh Merlin. I don't envy those Professors in Hogwarts."

"Hey! I behave myself!" Jared said defensively.

"Bloody liar you are." Alphard said pulling Harry closer to his side once again.

"Anyway, would you guys mind if I borrow my godson? It's been awhile since we last chatted."

"Aww... really?" Alphard pouted.

"My goodness, Black. A moments away from Potter won't kill you. Or will it?" Jared asked Alphard.

"Shut up!" Alphard snapped.

"I'll see you guys later on this evening." Harry laughed waving his friends off as Julius led Harry away.

Walking through the mob of people in the Quidditch shop, Julius opened the door, and stepped outside with Harry. "Hold on to me. You've done Side-Along apparition before?" Julius asked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yeah, but I don't like it."

"Such a whiny brat."

'CRACK'

"Uh... thanks for the warning." Harry coughed after Julius loosened his grip on him and walked away towards his car.

Harry quickly caught up to Julius at the curb, where his white sports car was parked (the immortal 2.9 Alfa Romeo 8C2900 A&B). They were not in Hogsmeade anymore, let alone England for that matter.

"So, do you have something elaborate in mind for us to chat then this deserted area?" Harry asked.

"Well," Julius said, "how about we make a stop first and see how things go from there?"

Harry smiled and jumped in Julius open roof car without opening the door.

"Hey don't mess up my car, Potter. I have no guilt throwing you out my car in mid air." Julius said starting his car and driving off.

When Julius finally slowed the car down, he pulled into a parking lot outside of a small restaurant. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked as Julius turned off the car and opened the car door, climbing out.

"Eating." Julius stated the obvious. Harry scrambled to catch up.

"Are you buying?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course you silly twat." Julius informed him as they reached the door. Julius held the door open and then gestured for Harry to go ahead. Harry stepped into the warm restaurant to the delicious aromas of Italian food. Julius stepped in after him, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him to a table off to the side.

"Harry!" Nixie greeted him as she practically jumped out her seat as soon as she saw Harry and Julius walk in. Nadia was next to hug Harry.

"This is a nice surprise!"

"I missed you so much! We need to catch up on _everything_!" Nixie said pulling Harry in the booth with her.

"First I need to tell you that I have a girlfriend!"

"Uh... You do?"

"Yes and you know her! Liz Lasely from your metamorphagus class last summer!"

Harry smiled. "That's great." Harry said remembering the rainbow color haired girl and the square black framed glasses she wore over her blue eyes. _If_ that was indeed her real eye color.

"Of course mother thinks I'm going through a phase-"

"What I said was that I hope you're _not_ going through a phase. I never once seen you interested in girls." Nadia clarified.

"I'm not going through a phase mother! I'm fourteen years old! Almost fifteen! Elizabeth is real sweet and cute in that odd sort of way. She's quirky. I like quirky."

"Here's your pastas." The woman said serving them their food.

"Oh I ordered for us, I hope that was okay." Nadia said.

"I love pasta." Harry said digging in his food. "Oh man, this is really wicked." Harry said happily around a mouthful of pasta; oh course he didn't make any sense.

"Glad to see it passes your expectations." Nadia commented amused.

"How did you find this place?" Harry managed to actually swallow before he asked the question this time.

"It's a popular muggle restaurant that we live near by."

"So I heard about your brother Thomas losing his memory." Julius commented.

Harry sighed and started playing with his food. "I don't want to lose Tom." Harry wanted Tom to stay and remember him and protect him like he always did. Even if Harry didn't need the protecting.

Julius laughed. "What are you talking about? You don't want to lose Tom? Where did he go?"

"Julius, can't you be more sensitive about this? Harry is obviously hurting." Nadia said to her husband.

Julius rolled his eyes. "Harry, your brother is going to get his memory back, obviously. When a wizard or witch gets amnesia the normal way and not _obliviated_, then a healer will provide that witch or wizard with a potion that immediately gives that person their memory back."

Harry gaped at his godfather shock. _"Then how come-!"_

"Of course there is a three month waiting time. Healers wait to see if the wizard or witch will regain their memory on their own. They don't want to put stress on the brain without it being ready to be processed yet." Julius explained more to Harry.

"Oh thank goodness for magic." Harry said relieved.

When Julius apparated Harry back to Hogsmeade, Harry reached up, wrapped his arms around Julius and hugged him. Julius seemed surprised at first but he wound his arms around Harry, pulling him tighter against him and returning the hug full fledged.

"Thanks for lunch, you're awesome." Harry said into Julius black work jacket and white business shirt.

"Awesome?" Harry could feel the rumble of Julius laughing lightly. "Says the guy who can _travel through time_."

Harry pulled back, grinning. Julius returned the grin, with something fond and soft creeping across his face.

"Head back to Hogwarts, I'm sure your friends are dying to see your return."

* * *

Harry watched as Alphard wolfed down his steak and potatoes as Charlus gave Harry a complete run-down of what was going on with Tom so far. Dorea sat beside Charlus at the Slytherin table, her hand on Charlus knee. Charlus was trying to be discrete by talking about Tom with Harry while Tom ate at the Gryffindor table during their dinner time.

"Are you ever going to make up with Tom, Harry? I don't like being in the middle-"

"It is one thing to say that Tom and I are blood-brothers; it's just a totally different thing entirely to feel like brothers."

"So you're saying that you don't feel like Tom's brother?" Charlus asked confused.

"No, I don't. Tom doesn't even care that I'm not around. He's happy about it."

"No he's not!" Charlus said looking annoyed at his brother. "Tom asks me all the time where you are and why you don't hang around us anymore."

"And what did you tell him?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I told Tom the truth. I told him that you're going through some personal issues and that you didn't know how to handle his amnesia, which I think is selfish on your part."

Harry scowled at Charlus.

"Well is it not the truth?"

"How can you just sit there and assume that you know what I'm feeling?"

"I don't care what _you're_ feeling, Harry. How about for once you care about what _Tom_ is feeling."

A sharp pang of grief struck Harry's soul as he stood up from the table.

"Harry-" Charlus called after his brother, but Harry was too upset to hear him out. Alphard sighed and grabbed at roll before he followed after Harry.

"I admire you," Dorea stated to Charlus. "Really, I do. Brave. Smart. Absolutely _no_ clue. Adorable. Thick-headed—At least, from what I've seen. You've got brass, trainspotter. Real brass."

* * *

Minerva tightened her hand around Tom's and he looked up, startled. Her concern was warm and comforting, "What are you thinking about, Thomas?"

The two of them were out on the school grounds that night, looking out at the stars as they sate together on the stone bench. Tom needed some air after dinner. Something inside Tom was telling him that he should be angry that Harry nor Charlus had sat with him during their dinner break. Why all the secrecy?

Tom looked at Minerva's face. Her sea-green eyes.

"Whom did you inherit your eye color from?"

Minerva looked startled at the unexpected question, "Oh, I don't really know. It's a possibility that I inherit them from one of my grandparents. My father has brown eyes and my mother has blue. Maybe my eye color is a mixture of both of theirs?"

"Hmm... perhaps."

"It is odd. I'm also the only one in my family with black hair. My father is a burnett and my mother is a blonde." Minerva then laughed, "Maybe I'm adopted as well?"

Tom just smiled at Minerva and then turned his head back up to the stars.

Minerva studied Tom with a sad stare, "Are you unhappy?"

Tom looked looked back at Minerva. His voice was soft and light, "I don't think so. I think I'm very happy. I found a lot of friends who care about me, and now this is home. A place is only as good as the people you know in it. I am happy here."

Minerva hid a small smile. "I'm happy to hear that."

It was two weeks later that Tom started to remember more about his brothers. He hadn't gotten any more memories for awhile, he hadn't been taking potions by his parents request that he regain them on his own. Funnily enough, it was while he was secretly watching Harry practice with his team for their upcoming Qudditch match against Ravenclaw. He knew that Harry was upset with him and Tom for some reason couldn't find it in himself to be apologetic about it without cause, but still Tom found himself watching Harry, his brother, to see what his favorite thing to do was at Hogwarts.

**Flashback:**

_"Tom…Tom wake up." Harry whispered out._

_"Wha- Harry?" Tom rasped out sleepily rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. Brice slithered to the other side of the bed to the edge and quickly went back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of Tom's bed in front of the bright blue eyed boy._

_"Harry, you look dreadful. What's wrong? What happened?" Tom asked urgently sleepiness gone from him as he sat up straighter looking at Harry's attire. Tom was checking Harry over to see if he was injured._

_"I…" Harry felt ridicules now as he ran his hand threw his shaggy looking jet black hair. He couldn't believe he let his nightmares actually get to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Harry said as he abruptly stood back up._

_Before Harry could go anywhere Tom pulled Harry back down and with a wave of his hand the curtains closed around Tom's bed. Harry blinked, not realizing how powerful Tom really was at his age, to be able to do wand less magic at ease. Harry had tried to do that in his eleven year old body, and just a simple wand less magic of making his books come to him drained him to the max._

_"You didn't come in the middle of the night for nothing. What's wrong? You've… you've been crying haven't you?" Tom asked him concerned as Harry hurried and rubbed his puffy pink eyes again, beyond embarrassed by his predicament. Harry sat on Tom's bed better, sitting Indian style as he sighed and shrugged._

_"I had a nightmare about my past and then it sort of involved you and I just wanted to make sure you were still here... that you hadn't left." Harry explained with his head bowed down, not exactly lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. Harry knew he was in for it now; Tom was going to kick him out for sure over something so silly, or make fun of him until the school year ended._

_Tom looked at Harry confused as to what to think or say. Tom decided to just go with comfort like Harry had done for him when he was upset._

_"The past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or learn from it. I'm not going anywhere Harry," Tom whispered out to him as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder to get Harry's attention, "You're my brother, I care about you. I would never leave you." Tom looked Harry dead in the eyes as he said this trying to make Harry see the truth of his words._

_Funny enough, that actually did comfort Harry. It made Harry happy knowing that 'Tom Potter' actually cared about him and that he wasn't going to turn into the Dark Lord any time soon. Smirking a bit at Tom's sudden shyness Harry made to leave._

_"I know I'm getting in your way of sleep, I'll just get going then."_

_"You're not getting in the way Harry. I don't mind you laying in the bed with me if you're having trouble sleeping, but you'd probably think it's weird." Tom said to him awkwardly and Harry couldn't believe it. Tom wouldn't mind lying with him. I guess he was making some improvements dealing with Tom after all._

_"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a smile._

_"Yes, it's fine. We're...we're brothers anyway now, right?" Tom gave Harry a small smile back._

_"Yeah, I guess we are." Harry nodded and crawled towards the covers and got into the bed next to Tom._

_"Thank you, Tom." He told him sleepily as he fluffed up one of Tom's extra pillows._

_Tom shifted around in the bed so he was facing Harry._

_"Night Harry." Tom said softly putting his right arm protectively around Harry's waist as his eyes slowly droop closed._

_"Night Tom." Harry whispered back._

**End of Flashback**

It confused Tom to no end. Why of all memories, would he remember that? Why was practically all his memories, connected to Harry? It was like his brain was showing favoritism or something. His godfather, Albus had suggested that he'd possibly remember on his own, maybe selective amnesia, but Tom wasn't so sure anymore. Would he ever regain his memories?

Fingers filtered into his vision, and Tom started, turning to Minerva, who was watching him in concern. "You okay?" she asked, before she frowned. "Does your head hurt-"

"I'm okay, Minerva," Tom assured her. Minerva relaxed, but only a little.

Tom raised his eyebrow and continued, "Really. We haven't been outside that long; I can handle more."

"You'll tell me if you couldn't, right?" Minerva insisted, and Tom nodded.

"I will tell you. Trust me."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to get an earful of disapproval from your brothers. Both Charlus and Harry already think you're overdoing it."

"You've spoken to, Harry about me?" Tom asked curiously so, almost anxiously.

Minerva smiled sheepishly at Tom. "I don't understand why you two are behaving as such-"

"We are not fighting with each other-"

"No, but your bond with Harry has been broken."

Tom turned to Minerva and frowned; he felt a sense of foreboding. "Bond?"

"I only know how to explain it from my point of view."

"Please proceed then."

Minerva sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It was almost like you and Harry knew what each other were thinking. Not like the bond that Harry has with Charlus. Those two can practically always finish each others' sentences. You and Harry to me, had this communication without even talking. Like you two could read each others mind; you were happy to know that Harry was happy. You're Harry's older brother, you're protective of him, possessive almost. Nobody is allowed to mess with Harry without serving repercussions of hurt from you. Trust me, there was a lot of bullying going on. Probably still is.

The point I'm trying to make is, I think the reason why Harry is not interacting with you is because he's hurt and scared. Harry thinks that he's lost his brother and he's afraid that you don't love him anymore. He thinks that giving you space away from him is what you want because he thinks that you don't want to be bothered with him anymore."

Tom fumed. _"That's absurd! I said no such thing!"_

"Yes well, Harry wears his heart on his sleeve twenty-four seven. It's very easy to read your brother. Which doesn't come by very often with Slytherins, but I think it's mostly because I've known your brother for practically three years and know what kind of person he is."

"Do you know how much that angers me? How you know so much about my brother and I know so little? This whole time- I thought Harry was just..." Tom sighed, running his hand through his hair. Tom was so frustrated and he was finding hard to admit that he at times just wanted to cry out his anger.

"You thought Harry was what?" Minerva pressed Tom.

"I thought he was just being overly dramatic. That he was just _annoyed_ with me because I didn't have my memories back. That he hated me for causes I did not know. And here this whole time..." Tom took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. For some reason, Tom had a sudden urge to cry. "I hate not remembering."

Minerva kissed the side of Tom's right cheek. "You'll regain them, Thomas. You're doing your best, and no one expects anything more."

"I don't understand myself why, but... my _heart_, misses Harry more than he'll ever know." Tom clenched his head trying to find the right words to explain what he was feeling.

"Tom, don't hurt yourself-"

"Harry's... _mine_. He's _my_ family. He's _my_ brother. I'd _die_ before I let any harm befall him. I protect Harry, nobody else. Not even my parents. Harry was mine first." Tom was breathing heavily. Tom felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders just by that declaration. Tom didn't even know where that train of that thought had come from, but he knew them to be true, otherwise he wouldn't have said them. That came from the heart and that alone made Tom speechless.

Minerva just smiled knowingly. "Now _that's_ the Tom Potter I know."

Tom sighed and stood up. Whenever Tom looked at Harry, he still saw his little brother, because that is what Harry was and would always be. He couldn't believe that Harry would think that he didn't want him around anymore.

Looking down, Tom held his hand out for Minerva to take.

"That makes me wonder what you feel about _me_, Thomas?" Minerva asked taking Tom's hand as he helped her up.

"Minerva, you're my girlfriend and I like being with you. That's all I want to think about for now." Tom answered honestly.

Minerva could feel her heart stir at the honesty Tom's answer gave her.

"You...like being with me, Tom?"

Tom simply smiled at Minerva making her blush. "Yes. You have a very pretty smile and you're very loyal. I've never told lies to you Minerva, not to my knowledge anyway. Believe me, my words are true."

"Okay, Tom."

* * *

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry sighed and slowed down his pace.

"I guess I over reacted back there." Harry commented.

"No, over reaction would have been hauling off and punching Charlus," Alphard said reasonably. "I think horrified girly shock works for you."

Harry made a small laugh of amusement before he sighed and looked away. "Why do you like me? I thought for sure you would have a crush on Tom or somebody else relatively more interesting than me."

"Why?" Alphard echoed him with a snort. "Why do I like you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Alphard regarded Harry for a moment before he shook his head, looking at Harry like the answer should be obvious.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" said Alphard. He ran a hand across Harry's face. "You have no idea?"

"Well I thought it would be a bit conceited of me to say that I'm bloody awesome." Harry joked. Harry had never spent time scrutinizing his preferences; he had gone out with Cho and with Ginny and had assumed, he supposed, that he was into girls, but Alphard was different.

"Who else could torture me this sweetly, with so much affection? Who else would _want_ to love me? I felt like there was something mysterious, different, about you and I liked it. I already felt like you were my long lost best friend, just that you went away for a long time and you finally came back. I felt connected to you. You make me laugh, you don't judge me, you care about me and-" Alphard sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Tom is narcissistic and has no sense of humor, no offense to your brother, but Tom was, to put it lamely, never my type."

Harry laughed some and shook his head."You feel like home to me, Al."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I guess what I mean is even though I'm not in my future, you make it feel that way here."

"You are my home, Harry," Alphard said with a smile,"Why do you think I'm so possessive of you?"

"Because you're a git?" Harry guessed, make Alphard laugh.

"And you're infuriating," Alphard said, squeezing Harry's hand.

As both Harry and Alphard walked down the hallway together that night, both boys noticed Tom and Minerva walking back into the castle together. Alphard yelled, "Hey, Thomas! Wait up, you pillock."

Harry inwardly groaned as Alphard called out for his aloof brother.

"Black," Tom replied turning around along with Minerva, "for future reference – insulting someone is not the best way to get them to honor your request."

"Ooh, listen to the big man,"Alphard mocked, "all full of important bits of wisdom-"

"Did you just want to insult me, or did you have something you wanted to discuss?"

Alphard was about to retort back, but Harry pulled Alphard closer to his side. Harry was actually glad to hear Tom's sarcasm; he'd missed it.

Of course, he'd missed his take-charge, big brother more, so really, either way was okay with him. Tom's brotherly take-charge or sarcasm that rivaled Harry's own...it was all good.

"Al, come on, Tom and Minerva are obviously trying to have some time together, let's leave them alone."

It was no secret that there was some kind of strain between Harry and Tom.

Harry was just trying to give Tom his 'privacy' like he wanted, so Harry went out of his way not to get in Tom's way by not being in his presence. Today was the first time since their little argument in the Gryffindor common room, that Harry has even been in the same place that Tom was. Excluding class time of course.

"Actually, I know for a fact that Harry's been wanting to talk to you, Tommy dearest." Alphard said.

Harry glared at Alphard whom simply shoved Harry forward.

"Yes, so has Thomas." Minerva said pushing Tom towards Harry.

"How about I walk you to your House so that we can give Harry and Tom some time to themselves?" Alphard suggested to Minvera.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. What a gentleman you are." Minerva said following along with Alphard.

"My lady." Alphard wrapped his arm around Minerva's as they both walked away towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry watched them leave feeling apprehensive.

"You act as if you've never been alone with me before." Tom commented, noticing Harry's uneasiness.

Harry looked up and was met with Tom's concerned face, but it was what he saw in Tom's eyes that made him hope.

Harry would always read Tom so well through his eyes and facial expression. Tom usually hid how he was feeling and the only way Harry would ever find out how he was feeling was by looking into his eyes. Harry could tell when Tom was secretly angry, happy, tired, or any other emotion through those bright blue eyes (red eyes was ninety percent a bad sign). What Harry saw in them that moment was worry and shockingly, protectiveness.

"I've been alone with Tom Potter, yes. Not you."

Tom sighed before answering. "You are quite the annoying little brother that I thought you would be."

Harry looked at Tom shocked, not expecting those words from him.

"Charlus explained to me that you are the youngest and the most spoiled."

Harry openly gaped at Tom's words. "What! I'm not spoiled-"

"And you do fit the description of what a snot nose little brother acts-"

"Snot nose!"

"So you need to know all the time that somebody cares about you. Words speak louder than actions for you-"

"Hey now-"

"And I really do like you Harry. I really do. I may not remember everything about you or Charlus or anybody else in my life, but I do know what I feel about you."

Slightly fuming Harry had to ask. "What do you feel about me?"

Tom smiled as if he knew Harry was going to ask. Walking closer to Harry, in his personal space, Tom kissed the top of Harry's forehead. "I feel protective of you. That's the strongest thing I feel when I think about you. Even in my scattered memories. I want you to be happy and safe. Even if you have to feel those things away from me. I care about you. I do. I just can't put a memory in place of my... my feelings."

When a moment passed and Harry realized Tom was waiting for a reply, Harry dove forward, wrapping his arms under and around Tom's neck and shoulder and held on. "Sorry. I'm so sorry for being a git. I was just scared that you didn't care about me anymore. That you thought I was in your way." Harry choked out with a small laugh, tears he hadn't realized he'd been crying running freely down his face. Tom gently wrapped his arms around Harry in the hug.

"I may not remember everything, but the feelings are still there. You're my brother, my family no matter what. I will never abandon you." Tom said, and Harry could hear the sincerity in Tom's voice.

"Tom...do you really still want to be my big brother even after the prat I've been to you?"

Tom smiled a sad smile. "Harry, you will always be my brother and I will always be yours. As long as you need me and want me here with you I'll be by your side. "

Tom hugged Harry tighter and smiled pleased with himself. Pleased that he had Harry back in his good graces. "You know I love you little brother and that's what's more important to me."

'I love you' conversations were pretty much the bane of Tom's existence. Harry was happy that Tom would willingly say it to him knowing how uncomfortable it made Tom feel saying those words.

Harry snorted in humor. "I'm not little."

"Would you prefer prat?"

"Love you to, big brother."

* * *

**November...**

The Hogwarts Quidditch season was about to about to start for Slytherin, and Harry was nervous.

It was his first game in front of a new crowd, but he had to shrug it off. Being nervous before a game of any kind would be disastrous for one's ability to play.

It was a foggy Sunday afternoon when Charlus, Tom, Minerva, Conall, Alphard, Ignatius, Jared, Dorea, Lucretia, and Eileen arrived at the quidditch stands for Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. The gang decided to sit at the Slytherin side to support Harry.

"Do you remember watching Harry play quidditch, Tom?" Conall asked.

"No, I do not recall, but what I've seen, it looks quite dangerous. I rather stick with books."

"Nerd." Charlus said under his breath which earned a glared from both his brother and Minerva.

After what seemed like an eternity Myrtle Langlais started with the announcements. "First off the Ravenclaws with their team captain and Chaser Davis Ackerley, who happens to be dating-" she stopped turning to Professor Dumbledore whom seemed to be shaking his head in amusement, "what's that Professor Dumbledore? Unnecessary Information?"

Dumbledore merrily smiled and nodded as he made signs for Myrtle to go on,"Next up is returning Chaser Alex Bott, new Chaser Dorisa Lupin and new ugh... second year Seeker Olive Hornby. New members of the team are also Keeper Zane Brocklehurst and Beaters Loki Carmichael and Penny Shaw."

The Ravenclaws cheered as their team got into position while waiting for their rivals.

Myrtle went on tilting her head slightly, "As for Slytherin, which is full of repeat seventh years, we have Captain Goalkeeper Oscar Watkins, Beater Avril Moreaux, repeater third year coward Chaser Demios Avery whom unfairly attacks players," at this point there were people booing apparently no one had forgiven Demios for hitting Charlus with a rough bludger,"-and seventh year Chaser Abraxas Malfoy, Chaser Antoine Prince, Chaser Charlotte Goyle, and third year kick-ass Seeker Harrison Potter."

There was a lot of cheering and whistling by many houses when Harry's name was called. Harry smiled humorously.

When the teams finally flew off, Abraxas looked up in the stands and saw someone – the last person in the world he wanted to see – sitting up in the stands: His father. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry, who had been flying around Abraxas, flew over to him, looking at Abraxas look of utter horror on his face. The rest of the team kept going, not wanting to be distracted by Abraxas problem. Team unity. Yeah.

"What's going on, Brax?" asked Harry.

"My father's in the stands." The horror in is voice as well.

"So?" Harry asked not understanding the problem.

"He's here to judge me of course." Abraxas muttered to himself, looking very uneasy.

"Abraxas, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Just pretend like you don't even see him."

"Easier said then done, Har-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU DOZING OFF?" Oscar yelled. "GET BACK IN THE BLOODY GAME!"

"I AM!" Abraxas yelled back. "IT'LL ALL BE FINE, SO JUST DO YOUR JOB AND GET OFF MY BLOODY BACK!"

Ravenclaw started out with an early lead. They got 4 goals in the first 10 minutes of the game. But, Slytherin pulled ahead. In the next 30 minutes, they scored 5 times.

Surprisingly, Tom found that he found the game interesting, maybe only because Harry was playing. As the game got under way he found his attention riveted on Harry's team, but most especially on Harry himself. He was a fantastic player. His small size gave him an edge in speed, but beyond this was his incredible control and skill with his broom; he had mastered turns and dives and feints. Charlus had told him that those were scary and challenging maneuvers. Tom found himself smiling at how happy Harry looked flying around with his team.

A Bludger had almost knocked Harry off his broom. Avril speed past him and then hit the Bludger back in the direction of one of the Ravenclaw Chasers Dorisa Lupin whom had the ball at the moment.

The Quidditch match picked up the pace. Within minutes, Slytherin had scored twice more and Ravenclaw three times, causing the game to be tied 50-50. Blue and green-clad players ducked and wove in and around each other at breakneck speeds, the bludgers dancing dangerously with them.

"Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch," Myrtle yelled. "He's...what's this? He's diving! Olive Hornby is in pursuit! Potter has put on speed! What on earth is he doing?"

Tom gasped. Harry seemed to be diving straight toward the ground. No, he thought, he can't be. Not...

"He's nearly on the ground now...he...PULLS UP! INCREDIBLE! Harry Potter pulls off a Wronski Feint! You don't ever see a seeker come that close to the ground!"

"Bloody Hell!" Tom and Alphard said together.

"Go Harry!" Charlus bellowed, waving at him. "That's my brother!" he added, puffing out his chest with pride.

"I can't believe he pulled that off!" Jared said in awe as the rest of the gang were clapping their hands and cheering.

"Potter and Olive Hornby are racing…they're neck and neck…is it? Could it be? Yes! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Perhaps Ravenclaw Team Captain will get a better Seeker next time." Myrtle Langlais was commentating.

Mister Spence blew his whistle. "Slytherin wins!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in applause and cheers.

"That was bloody wicked wasn't it Tom?" Charlus said jumping up and down in excitement.

"It was bloody dangerous is what it was!" Tom said scowling.

"Oh you just don't understand quidditch." Charlus said clambering off the stands to get to Harry.

"Harry has done that thousands of times, Thomas. He's lived. It's okay. Let's go congratulate your brother on a job well done." Minerva encouraged Tom as she held his hand and led them away.

"I still don't like it."

* * *

_'I can't believe Alphard hasn't come to find me yet.'_ Harry thought with a snort as he walked through the halls towards the Slytherin dorm. Usually by the end of the day when they got separated from each other, (Harry would be hanging out with Charlus), Alphard would lose his patience, or just grow bored, and come over to wherever Harry is to make sure he was really _'hanging out with Charlus'_ and not _'going out with Jared'_.

Harry had made up with Morgan of course and they were gradually becoming friends, not that Harry was really chummy with him in the first place, but Harry knew it was not all Morgan's fault. Plus Harry felt extremely guilty for causing harm to Morgan. Jared was not as eager as he was before to get Harry's attention, much to both Alphard's and Harry's relief, but that still didn't stop Morgan from flirting with Harry from time to time.

Obviously Jared was still a little disdainful of Harry's behavior towards him, but he was slowly getting over it.

Harry stopped where he was, feeling the back of his hair stand up. Something felt off. Frowning, Harry sensed an odd feeling in the air as he unconsciously touched his wand from his holster.

Harry turned around when he heard movement and laughter, but there was nobody there that he could see.

"Is this the part where I say, 'Who's there?' and somebody fucking tries to attack me?" Harry asked sarcastically. Harry turned around again when he saw a shadow move nearby.

"Thought so." Harry said bringing out his wand.

In a blink of an eye, three Slytherins were surrounding Harry. The Black clan. The ones that did _not_ like Harry.

Orion Black (Second cousin/soon to be brother-in-law Fourth year)

Walburga Black (Alphard's sister Fourth year)

Cyngus Black (Alphard's younger brother Second year)

"O-kay." Harry said as a circle was formed around him.

"Three against one doesn't seem fair, does it?" Walburga Black said to Harry sneering.

Harry kept his grin as inconspicuous as possible—which was completely impossible—so he ended up smirking."To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

This seemed to irk Walburga at Harry's calm attitude.

"Do you think this is funny, Potter?" Orion asked Harry with his wand raised to Harry's face.

"It will be." Harry said smirking even bigger.

"I despise your tone, Potter."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

"I say we curse him, now!" Walburga said to Orion."Yes, Orion! Wipe that smirk off his face!"

"Is this gonna take long?"

"Only if you don't cooperate." Orion said taking a step closer to Harry's personal space.

"Well, I must say, I'm not very good at taking orders."

A low, growling sound filled the air, and a second later, Orion went flying through the air to slam into the far wall behind him. Alphard stalked forward as he placed himself squarely between Harry and his sister and brother.

"Nobody is laying a hand on my boyfriend."

Cyngus timidly stepped back and inched closer to his sister.

Orion smirked unfazed as he stood up, and Harry really didn't like that look on his face. He looked like all the bullies who liked to corner him and beat him up after school when he was a little kid living with the Dursley's.

"Do you really think that this _thing_ that you have with Potter is acceptable?" Orion asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"I don't give a bloody fuck what you think! Who are _you_ to say whom I'm allowed to date?"

"I'm not leaving Potter alone till I've had my say."

"Get out of here, Harry." Alphard said, never taking his eyes off his cousin.

"What? _No_-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jared Morgan stepped towards them, book bag in hand.

"That's none of your business. Get the bloody hell out of here."

Harry glanced from Jared to Alphard to Orion and back again.

"You don't want to interfere, you stupid crackbrained American." Walburga said.

Jared stepped forwards, dropping his book bag.

"I think I do."

Both Orion and Walburga's eyes narrowed, as the two of them stepped forwards to attack. Cyngus seemed to be looking around for an escape route.

"Morgan we don't need your bloody help!" Alphard snapped.

"Son of a bloody-" Walburga had suckered punched Harry.

Jared ducked, dodging Orion's attack easily, before punching him in the jaw as Alphard was busy handling his sister. Alphard ended up wrestling with Walburga on the ground.

"_Levicorpus!"_ Harry shouted at Orion.

Orion gasped is shock and dropped his wand as he was hung in the air upside down.

"Put him do-"

"_Stupefy!"_ Alphard yelled at his sister. Walburga went down with a 'thump'.

"What do we do about this one?" Jared asked pointing at Cyngus whom had plastered himself against the wall.

"_Put me down this instance, Potter!"_ Orion yelled.

"No." Was all Harry said.

"Cyngus, what were you doing?" Alphard asked his youngest brother in an accusing voice as he walked up to him.

Cyngus kept a tight lip and looked away. Alphard hit him upside his head.

"Go to your dorm you little prat before I jinx you worse than what Harry did to Orion!" Alphard snapped at his brother as Cyngus hurried and did as he was told.

Harry was completely caught off guard, and he blinked confused as Jared grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Harry didn't struggle, but he didn't exactly respond, either. And suddenly Jared was kissing him. There were lips on Harry's lips.

"You bastard!" Alphard said shoving Jared off of Harry.

"I thought a thank you from Harry was in order. After all, I did save his life." Jared exclaimed.

"From _what_ you prick!" Alphard yelled pushing Harry behind him once again. "Harry and I had things under control for your information!"

"Obviously." Jared said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on my boyfriend?"_

"Clearly you didn't say it enough times."

"Morgan-!"

"Black! Morgan! Potter! What's going on here?" Abraxas the Slytherin Head Boy in charge, came strutting along the hall to the scene.

"Morgan needs to be banned from Hogwarts this instance!" Alphard said.

"Harry do you have a more rational response to what's going on?"

Harry sighed. "Orion and Walburga attacked us and we simply defended ourselves as you can see."

That's when Abraxas saw that there was a bruise forming under Harry's left eye. "What happened to your face?"

Harry rolled his eyes and jabbed Abraxas gently in the ribs. "Never mind my face. I could ask what happened to yours, too, except I know it's like that naturally."

Abraxas sighed and lifted his wand to Harry's face and muttered a spell, officially healing up Harry's bruise on his eye.

"Malfoy don't just stand there! Get me down!" Orion ordered Abraxas.

"Of course." Abraxas released Orion abruptly.

Orion fell with a giant exhale of air and a groan. The older teen looked smug, if only for a moment, as Orion stood, rubbing his butt to ease the pain. Sending a fiery glare Abraxas way, Orion went and took the stunner spell off of Walburga.

"Orion, Walburga, you both will be assigned detention with the caretaker of Hogwarts. Black, Morgan, and Potter, you each have five points each taken off. Now get to your dorm rooms."

"That's highly unfair." Walburga said.

"I apologize Ms. Black, what I _meant_ to say is that you'll be serving _two_ weeks worth of detention with the caretaker. Anything else you want to add?" Abraxas asked Walburga cheerfully.

Walburga fumed, but didn't say anything else as Orion whisked her away.

"Those bloody bastard," muttered Alphard as he kept a protective hold on Harry, "how dare they?"

"Harry, is there something I need to be concerned about?" Abraxas asked as he walked the teens to the Slytherin common room.

"Not to my knowledge. This hostility is nothing new to me."

"Your family sucks, Alphard." Jared commented.

"Fuck off, Morgan! _I told you not to touch Harry!_" Alphard said in a burst of anger.

"I'll do as I please." Jared said with his nose up in the air and walked through the portrait door.

"I fucking hate you!" Alphard called after him as Jared waved Alphard off and went to his shared bedroom with his peers.

"Black! Language please. Use your common sense." Abaraxs said as onlooker's looked at Alphard amused.

"Come on, Alphard." Harry said practically dragging Alphard up the stairs to their dorm room.

"What's all the stomping about?" Ignatius asked from his bed as he watched his friends walk in.

"_Where were you all night?"_ Alphard asked him accusingly.

"With Lucy of course. Why? What happened?"

"_Morgan-"_

Alphard was cut off by Harry. Something in Harry snapped and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around the taller teens neck, pulling him closer.

With a moan Alphard opened his mouth, allowing Harry entrance, fighting for dominance.

"Uh... I'm sitting right here." Ignatius said awkwardly.

Wrapping his legs around Alphard's waist, Alphard held Harry up and walked them to his bed as he wandlessly closed the green curtains around them.

"_Really, you guys?"_

Alphard settled above Harry, holding part of his weight with an arm braced next to Harry's head.

"I just want to say this and get it out of the way so I can get rid of this bad energy in me." Alphard said when they finally parted for air.

"Okay?"

"You're _my _boyfriend, Harry James Potter. Say that you belong to me. That you'll never be with Jared Morgan no matter how many times he hits on you. That you'll only want me."

Harry smiled up at Alphard. "I'm yours, Alphard Astrophel Black. Always. I'll never want to be with Jared Morgan. Ever."

Alphard smiled happily at this. "Also, why the sudden kiss? Not that I didn't enjoy it." Alphard asked Harry.

"I-I didn't want to still feel Jared's lips on mine."

A wicked smile crept onto Alphard's face, "Let's do something about that shall we?"

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey, you dolts! Wake up! Harry you can stop working on you essay for our Care of Magical Creatures class, which by the way you should have done last night. We have Potions next. You boys coming, or what?" Dorea said disapprovingly to the three Slytherin boys.

Alphard's head jerked up from where he's hunched over a Quidditch textbook.

"I was just resting my eyes." Ignatius yawned along with Alphard.

"Whatever." Dorea said as she and Lucretia stood up from the Slytherin table. Harry was rushing through his Care of Magical Creatures homework and eating his breakfast at the same time. Apparently Jared accompanied Harry and his friends just to annoy Alphard.

"Were you doing homework?" Tom asked Harry as they met midway towards the Great Hall door.

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"Why-"

"Why didn't I do it last night? I don't know, I guess I thought I could do it this morning before class."

"Good for you!" Charlus said smirking as he listened to his brothers conversation.

"You shouldn't be encouraging, Harry, Charlus." Dorea said disapprovingly to her boyfriend as they walked down the spiral stoned stairs to the potion dungeon room.

"I don't approve either. If you needed help-"

"I didn't, Tom. I just didn't care to do my essay at the time. I finished by the way. So there."

"You half-arsed that essay and you're gonna get a Dreadful or even worse, a Troll." Dorea commented.

"I bet you ten sickles that I'll get an Exceeds Expectations or higher."

"You're on, Harry!" Dorea said as Harry smiled triumphantly.

"Dorea, I don't think you want-"

"Your brother is going to get a horrible grade, Char, I already know it."

"Physic this one." Alphard replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Dorea. When Harry says he's going to achieve something, he generally does."

"Whatever, I know what I'm doing."

"Mr. Morgan!" Jared looked up from his doodling. "Since you were paying such close attention, perhaps you could explain how we got this reaction in our mixture?"

"Um…I don't know?" Jared offered weakly. Chuckles echoed through the class at his response, as he shared an embarrassed grin with Harry, whom also hadn't really been paying attention.

"Since Mr. Morgan dazzled us with his answer," Professor Slunghorn, gestured to Jared. "I think its best that we move into our groups for your next big project." A collective groan went around the room and Harry could feel his spirits sinking.

"It's worth a big part of your grade and you'll be working in groups of three." He felt his hopes rise with the announcement. If he could work with Alphard and Ignatius, then he'd be fine.

"Prewett? We're stuck in a group with Eric Prewett?" Harry complained to Lucretia. Getting put in a group with Eric Prewett was possibly the worst thing that could have happened to him.

Alphard, Charlus and Conall got put in a group. Tom, Dorea, and Livius McDermott got put together. Jared got put in a group with Ignatius and Donald Nott.

"At least he has not been as obnoxious with his prejudice against Slytherin lately." Lucretia reasoned. The gang was on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I swear Slunghorn hates me. He separated me from you on purpose!" Alphard whined.

"Oh shut up. It's for a week you big cry baby." Jared said to Alphard.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?"

"No!"

Harry sighed ignoring Alphard and Jared's arguing.

"Maybe we can ask Professor Slunghorn if we can trade Eric for someone else- oh, hi Eric." Lucretia said awkwardly. Harry turned his head in surprise to find Eric Prewett walking next to them, a pinched look on his face like he would rather be anywhere other than walking with them.

"We'll need to meet to figure out what topic we're choosing." Eric carefully avoided eye contact with both of them, studying the path they were walking instead.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe a sleeping drought." Lucretia spoke.

"We should probably meet at the library after dinner." Eric said nonchalant.

"Yeah whatever you say, Prewett. We'll meet up in the back of the library so that none of your friends will see you talking with us." Harry replied back.

Eric took in what Harry had said and frowned. "I'll see you after dinner." Eric said, then turned and left without a backwards glance.

"Well that was pleasant." Lucretia muttered.

"Do you think that Eric is hotter than Ignatius? Tell the truth." Jared asked Lucretia.

"What? Were identical twins you jackass!" Ignatius said to Jared.

"It's the personality that matters to me, Morgan. Ignatius is enthusiastic and reliable, which is something that I can't say are the same attributes for Eric. Plus I _can_ tell the difference between Eric and Ignatius. Ignatius is hotter." Lucretia commented.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking, no need to get defensive."

Care of Magical Creatures... Not one of Harry's favorite lessons, he had to admit. Mostly he had picked the class because it filled up a gap in his timetable. Apparently most of the Third years had done it.

Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was there to greet the class.

"Everybody turn in your essays on Hippogriffs on my desk." Harry smirked and looked at Dorea directly whom smirked back and rolled her eyes; she was sure that Harry totally failed that essay.

"Today we will be working on Flobberworms."

Everybody went their assigned Flobberworms and got started on feeding them.

"Flbberworms are stupid."

"Shut up, Al. They are just misunderstood creatures."

Alphard made a face at Dorea.

"This is what the poor misunderstood Flobberworms think. Sit. Sit. Sit some more, I guess. Maybe I should move. Nah. I'll sit. I make it a point every day to move at least _one_ inch. Eat some more lettuce. Poop and eat. The end."

Harry snickered while Dorea gave Alphard a disapproving glare.

* * *

BANG

Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius stared at Charlus, Dorea, and Tom in complete shock, neither moving nor speaking. Everybody was out and about, classes were over for the afternoon.

Tom turned his glare solely on Ignatius.

"Out."

Something about the seriousness in his tone told Ignatius not to argue, and he turned and walked out without a word, shutting the door behind him.

Harry watched Dorea for signs of sudden movement—how her mouth formed into a deeply set frown, her fists bunched at her sides, and the way she was standing squarely in front of him. Harry knew that look; he witnessed it when Hermoine and Ron would have their little lovers quarrel. Which also led Harry to start looking for quick exits—Dorea was blocking the bathroom door, but if he was quick, he might be able to slip in-

"Why?"

Harry had been so focused on avoiding physical punishment that he almost hadn't been paying enough attention to hear it. He also had no idea what Dorea wanted or his brothers for that fact.

"Erm... What?"

Doera stared him straight in the eyes. Harry was very glad she couldn't shoot lasers out of them.

"Why?" Dorea said again.

Harry's face scrunched up as he contemplated that. He still had no idea what Dorea was talking about.

"Why what?"

Dorea's jaw set to one side and she took one full step forward. "Why didn't you tell me what happened last night?"

"And what could you have possibly done that wouldn't have gotten you in trouble with your parents? You are already on thin ice as it is by dating Charlus."

"That's no excuse!" Dorea said accusingly.

"Who told you?" Harry asked.

"We heard Walburga and Orion Black talking about it. Tom and I got into it with them and well let's just say we are not pleased that we were kept in the dark about it." Charlus said looking slightly irritated. "Harry, we've been through this _so_ many times! We're your brothers-" Charlus started, but was cut off.

"Bloody hell! It happened when I was on my way to my house! It was night, almost past nine and you guys were already in your dorms! I was ambushed alright? And Alphard was there and Jared. I didn't die, the world didn't end. I'm fine."

"Lucky I wasn't there. I would have pounded them into bloody pulps." Dorea exclaimed.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Dorea but didn't say anything.

"Sure – and get your sorry arse kicked by Walburga. Don't forget that _she_ was there too," Alphard reasoned.

"Walburga is such a bloody bitch!"

Charlus snorted at Dorea's words.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny, Charlus! I'm being serious here!" Dorea snapped and punched Charlus in the shoulder hard.

"Ow! Would you quit it Dorea!" Charlus scowled.

"I would if you weren't so whiny."

"I am _not_ whiny!"

"See? Right there. You just whined."

"Did not!"

"You just did it again!"

Harry shook his head and smiled. Those two were quite a pair.

"Hey Tom, let's go hang out." Harry said getting up off his bed.

Tom looked at Harry bewildered. "Hang out?"

"Yeah, do you not want to?"

"What about me?" Alphard asked pouting.

"You and _Iggy_ can hang out. I haven't got on Tom's nerves in ages."

Tom rolled his eyes at this. "I'm _so_ excited."

"So you're leaving me alone with, _her_?" Charlus nudged towards Dorea.

"_What? _Like you're a picnic to be with!"

"I'll make it up to you guys! Luv ya!" Harry dragged Tom with him out the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, Minerva won't mind will she?" Harry asked Tom as they walked down the halls.

"I did not have any plans with her today."

"Okay. Well that's good I guess."

"Hmm... yes I suppose so."

"Did you like Mum and Dad?" Harry asked making conversation as he led Tom outside the castle.

"I like having someone to belong to. I'm happy to be adopted in the Potter family."

Harry smiled at this. "I think you're mum's favorite even though she claims she doesn't have any."

Tom smiled at this as well. "I wouldn't know."

Harry laughed. "Whatever, you're totally blushing."

"You're going to get your uniform dirty." Tom said as he watched Harry lay on the grass in front of the lake.

"Tom, do you know what magic is?"

Tom went and sat next to Harry.

"I asked Albus about you."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"You and Alphard Black."

Harry laughed. "What did you ask him?"

"Well, I was confused. I didn't know that dating the same gender was not an issue here."

Okay, now Harry actively wanted to die.

"_You asked Dumbledore about my sex life?_ Are you out of your mind?" Harry said sitting up.

Tom laughed and then covered his mouth afraid that he might upset Harry. "I just asked my godfather if you were dating someone since you wouldn't tell me yourself."

"Oh." Harry said with a sigh of relief as he laid back down. "Don't scare me like that. I didn't want to talk about Alphard, we were on a break at the time."

"He kissed that Morgan boy. Why did you take him back?"

"Oh Erm... I realized that it really wasn't Alphard's fault that it happened. Alphard is a empath and he can channel emotions and whatnot."

"And you believe him?" Tom asked skeptically.

"Yes, Tom, I do."

"Hmm... well have you and Alphard... you know. Gone farther in your relationship?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You mean _shag_?"

Tom blushed at the words. "Must you be so blunt? Yes. That."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Tom. "No, we haven't."

"I can't say that I see what you see in Black. He's... very loud and obnoxious... the list goes on. He does not act like a traditional pure blood wizard nor a proper one. He act's like a... spoiled muggle."

"I'm aware of Alphard's...impetuousness," Harry said delicately. "I am also aware of his attitudes towards other pure blood wizards and witches alike. Alphard _want's_ to be normal. He doesn't want to be known as a typical pure blood wizard. I don't want you to feel like you have any _obligation_ to like the fact that I'm in a relationship with the same gender as myself."

Tom looked at Harry confused. "That was never the issue, Harry. I don't care what sex the person is you are dating. What I _do_ care about is if they are good enough for you and that they'll treat you right. I don't want you ending up being with a spoiled brat that only thinks of himself."

Harry smiled and relaxed. "Alphard cares a great deal about me, Tom. I assure you, he's not selfish. With _me_ anyway. Does Dumbledore think that way about Al?"

"No, I don't think so. Albus thinks that if you have found happiness with Alphard, then he can't be all that bad a person. Though Albus _did_ find it odd at first that you two were dating. From my understanding, he thought Alphard was a mute or that he lacked communication skills. The Black family has many kids as you know. Never once does Alphard speak openly to his family unless he was forced to answer. He never did any kind of accidental magic either. Alphard's family thought that he was going to be a squib till he got his Hogwarts letter."

"I never knew that. Geeze, you know more about Al than I do."

"Albus met with Alphard and his parents to test his abilities and not once did Alphard say a word or even tried to perform any kind of magic, but the power coursing through Alphard stated that he was a wizard."

"Alphard told me that his family was not very kind to him."

"You are the first person that he's ever talked to and you actually listen to his loud mouth."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should. He does actually like you I guess."

"I really do hope I didn't force you out here with me, Tom. I know you don't remember much about me-"

"Harry-I _want_ you to expect me to be there- anytime you need me. _Anytime_, Harry, no matter _wha__t_ it is or what's between us- I will be there. You're not some burden on me. I don't think you've noticed, but I don't _hang out_ with many people since I've lost my memory. People have just been forcing their presence on me. Besides, you're the person that all my memories have been connected to."

"You have memories about _me_ every time?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you must really like me more than I thought."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're a daft idiot."

Harry just laughed. "So... _your_ godfather you say?"

"Yes," Tom agreed quietly, "he is quite fascinating to me."

Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Glad you think so. I'm sure Dumbledore get's that a lot."

"Rubeus! How are ya mate?" Harry said looking as the second year was about to walk past them.

Hagrid now a second year looked like he was a fourth or fifth year in height. He was about 5'9, but Hagrid still had that child like quality to him.

Tom looked uneasy at Hagrid, like he was something to be feared.

"Hey ya Arry! Tom! How are ya doin'?" Hagrid asked happily.

"I'm good. I'm just taking a break with Tommy here."

Tom rolled his eyes at Harry's use of his name.

"It's gonna get rather chilly out here ya know." Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Winter is just around the corner."

Hagrid, the particular half giant in question, was still talking with quite a bit of animation. He came and sat with both Harry and Tom and started talking about his _whole_ day. Harry thought perhaps that Hagrid really _didn't_ have any friends to just _talk_ to.

"Dinner should be starting now." Tom said softly.

It was the first time Tom talked while Hagrid was still there with them. He hadn't made any comments or inputs in the conversations.

"Good! I'm starving!" Harry said standing up along with Hagrid and Tom.

"Ya me to!"

Harry frowned disapprovingly at Tom's behavior towards Hagrid, which Tom took notice of. Hagrid was totally oblivious about it. When they came to the Great Hall, Harry was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the Gryffindor table by Tom. Which actually did shock Harry seeing as Tom hadn't done that in a while since he lost his memory.

Hagrid glanced at Tom with an amused look when he saw that Tom was basically hauling Harry to the Gryffindor table. Turning back to Harry and shrugging in Tom's direction.

"Bodyguard?" Hagrid asked smirking.

Harry smiled despite the annoyance he was feeling towards Tom. "Older brother."

Conall and Minerva were there to greet them. Harry suspected that the rest of the gang assumed that he was going to be sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Rubeus." Minerva said politely, Pomona was sitting with her.

"Rubeus! Hey mate! Long time no see." Conall said making room for Hagrid to sit.

Rubeus smiled enthusiastically as he sat next to Conall.

"You know Hagrid is so consistently loyal, I couldn't even successfully _imagine_ that Hagrid would do anything to hurt anybody, Tom." Harry whispered to his brother.

Tom looked to Hagrid whom was talking to Conall and then back at Harry. "I've read about giants-"

"He's _half-giant_, Thomas. Hagrid would not have been made a Gryffindor if it wasn't for his traits that got him here in the first place." Harry whispered back.

Tom knew that Harry was serious about his words when he said his whole first name instead of just 'Tom'.

Tom didn't say anything else about the subject as he made his plate.

"_What the bloody hell is this?"_ Alphard came over to the Gryffindor table and squeezed himself between Tom and Harry.

"I allowed you to have Harry-"

"_Allowed-?"_

"You _can't_ have him the _whole_ day Potter. No. Nuh-Uh." Alphard said wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Party over here!" Ignatius said as Charlus, Dorea, Lucretia, Jared, Dorisa, Myrtle, and Elieen came to the Gryffindor table.

"For some reason I feel suffocated." Tom murmured.

Harry laughed. "Too many Slytherins over here?"

"Hmm."

"Hey Rubeus." Charlus said as he started stuffing his mouth.

"Hey Hagrid." Dorea said properly fixing her plate.

"Nice seeing you again Hagrid." Myrtle said as she went and sat next to Livius MacDermott whom wasn't that far away from them.

"Hello Hagrid." Lucretia said sitting next to Ignatius.

"Oh sorry, how are ya Hagrid?" Ignatius asked.

"Hows classes?" Elieen asked Hagrid.

"My names is Jared Morgan by the way. We've never met." Jared said, but was immediately distracted as he fought with Alphard over the seating arrangement with Harry.

Rubeus had a huge grin on his face. "Classes are great thanks! And Ello everybody!"

Harry was happy that his friends were accepting Hagrid. If Hagrid's second year piers were not being acceptable towards Hagrid then Harry wanted to make sure that Hagrid had _his_ friends to talk to. Harry also hoped that his friends weren't being friendly just for show. Harry knew that Minerva, Charlus, Alphard and Ignatius weren't. Charlus, Alphard, and Ignatius _knew_ how important Hagrid was to him in the future. Tom did to before he lost his memory.

Looking down the table, Harry could in fact see how the second years seemed jealous that Hagrid was sitting with the third years and having them being friendly with Hagrid as well. Harry didn't care that Hagrid was a half-giant, Hagrid was still his trusting and loyal friend no matter what year or time period he was in.

"Oh bloody hell theirs more of them."

Ignatius flipped his brother off making his friends laugh.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for your reviews on chapter 48: **dc05, Integral16, mizzrazz72, Kendra Dhyanna, Zaidee, misa-chan46, Neko9406, Silver-Moon-Light94, ShimizuMiyuki, Andy Elladora Black, Jen103, Sarah.A.A, KlaineShipper4Life, kittyfiction2008, PleatherBoots08, CystalBlues, Dune-June, biblioholic, Vivi Neko, WereBunny87, Lientjuhh, Kitty20, I-Love-Trunks1, Lolxxx, HikariNoTenshi-San, oranges, J.F.C., itachisgurl93**  
**

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my this story and my weird thoughts

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**How Good Do You Have To Be**

**To Be Considered A "Good Person"?**

When Tom finally came down the steps with a bag full of Harry's items, he found his brother seated in one of the chairs, arms braced on his knees, head hung too low for Tom to see his face. Abraxas was crouched down in front of Harry, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. It seemed like Abraxas was trying to comfort Harry.

Charlus met Tom half way across the room. "I think we should just let Abraxas talk to Harry for awhile, you know?"

"What?"

"Harry's brain sometimes goes ten times faster than ours, well mostly mine and Abraxas seems to be able to help more than we can at the moment. Besides, Harry is happiest when he can sit and mull things over without his over protective brothers overbearing him," Charlus explained to Tom.

Tom frowned. The way Tom saw it, Harry was _his_ responsibility, not Abraxas. He, after all, was the older brother and knew Harry through and through. This meant that not only was he responsible for Harry's safety, but the safety of his existence. Abraxas was over stepping Tom's boundaries. Tom shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked away from his younger sibling.

Charlus laughed amused by his brother's behavior. "Don't be jealous, Tommy."

"My name is _Tom_."

There was a knock on the portrait door, which all the Slytherins found weird. Abraxas though seemed to know whom it was as he beckoned Charlus and Tom over. Sure it enough, it was Head Boy and Girl Roman McLaggen and Annabel Thompson. Tom was not pleased.

Tom had definitely put up a fight when the Head boy and Girl of Gryffindor came to retrieve them, but it was no use. Not with the attack of werewolves going on. The Headmaster wanted everybody in their respective Houses and accounted for. It was for their safety apparently and rules were rules.

Charlus was the first to step from the floor to the stairs towards the Gryffindor towers, and quickly found himself thrown across the room.

"Students out of bed!" A crackling obsidian eyed man with crooked teeth and two of his minions.

"Can't quite say that I've missed this place, but I certainly have been looking forward to attacking it." A buff wild man stepped closer to Charlus pinned form, only to be pushed away by the Head Boy of Gryffindor Roman McLaggen, whom was standing at the base of the stairs. "Ah Head boy. How could I have forgotten those stuck up pricks," said the second werewolf, laughing as McLaggen went flying by a force from the opposite side of the room.

"You're werewolves?" Tom asked, trying to drawing their attention to him and away from Charlus, seeing as two of them were taking a interest in his brother.

"Smart this one." The third werewolf said, his voice was cold as he looked at Tom briefly, moving his eyes to both Charlus and Roman.

"Why are you helping him? Gellert Grindalwald?" Tom was annoyed with the seventh year Head Girl Annabel Thompson was just standing there rooted to the spot afraid.

"You'd be amazed what a werewolf scorned will do for revenge, kid," The first werewolf answered.

"_Silence_," the buff werewolf hissed, glaring at Tom with murder in her eyes. "I've had enough. Let's kill these brats and move on to the rest." The force around Charlus throat tightened, restricting his air just a little bit more.

Tom could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he tried again and again to clear his mind and fight back, only to fail each time because of his anger towards the werewolves harming his brother.

"Move again, girl, and you'll watch your little friends die." The third werewolf said to Annabel whom was finally getting her wits back.

Tom looked at the statue of a iron knight and with a small jerk of his hand, he sent the heavy, iron knight flying at the two werewolf's in front of Charlus and Roman. The werewolves fell back, sending both Charlus and Roman crumpling to the ground with a soft groan.

The small distraction cost the third werewolf, and Annabel Thompson cursed him and bind him in rope. This gave Tom time to move to Charlus side.

"Charlus?" he asked, placing his hands on his brother's face, turning it to face him. Charlus eyes fluttered, and a surge of relief washed over Tom.

Tom got a shield up barely in time as the two werewolves charged at him and Charlus. The impact made him lose concentration and his shield broke. Tom got his first close up look at the hideous creatures, something so grotesque, so utterly twisted and obviously evil before he cried out in pain and everything went dark.

* * *

Tom woke up with a start. He let out a loud gasp, drawing as much air into his lungs as he possibly could, which caused him to dissolve into a coughing fit. It _all_ came flooding back, all his memories. It was quite overwhelming. Tom moaned pitifully against the insistent pounding in his head that spoke of an on-coming migraine.

"Tom?" Charlus asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Are you okay?"

Tom wanted to ask if _Charlus_ was okay. He didn't remember anything after the attack of those werewolves. Was he back in the Gryffindor dorm room? What happened to Roman McLaggen and Annabel Thompson? Where was Harry? What happened to _him_? All the questions he wanted to ask, but all he could think of was,

"What time is it?"

Charlus looked at Tom half annoyed and tired before flopping back down on his pillows and covering his whole body with his blanket. "It's too early, that's what time it is, Tom. It's still dark out. Go back to bed."

Tom was about to say more, but it was the blood flowing down his noise that got his attention. The blood was smeared across the pillow, where he had been lying face down until a few minutes ago. Tom sniffed, feeling the heavy, clogging moisture in his nose and realizing all at once that he was breathing through his mouth. In the next instant, he became aware of the dampness on his chin and upper lip and tentatively slipped out his tongue to investigate, tasting the unmistakably warm coppery tang of blood.

_Nosebleed._

Just a nosebleed. No big deal. Except maybe it was. Because although he had experienced nosebleeds before, Tom had never had one _this_ bad. It was heavily flowing down his nose.

"Charlus-" Tom began as he hurried out of his bed.

"Wha-?" Charlus sleepily turned back to Tom and then frowned as hurried and sat up from his bed noticing the blood. "Tom? Are you hurt?"

"I-I don't know," Tom responded as he raced off to the bathrooms.

"Are you applying pressure?" Charlus asked when he reached Tom in the bathrooms, even though he could see Tom was pinching his nose with a wash cloth.

"Yeah, but it's not working," Tom replied,"And now my head hurts."

"It's okay," Charlus said, "Let me take care of this."

"Take care of it how?" Tom asked closing his eyes due to the pain in his head.

"Don't you trust me? Come on, let your brother take of you."

Tom sighed, but didn't argue any farther.

All at once, Charlus was gone, and Tom opened his eyes, confused; then gasped softly at the pain that spiked in his head and closed his eyes again. "Charlus..."

"I'm right here, Tom," Charlus assured, glancing over his shoulder. "Hang on a sec..." He closed the bathroom door and locked it to make sure nobody would disturb them and then turned back to his brother. "Open your eyes. I got some potions for you to take."

Tom watched – his eyes mere slits – as Charlus opened one of the bathroom cabinets and pulled out a couple of potion vials, giving it to him before turning to get a glass of water. Tom eyed the bottles – not recognizing it but knowing it must be something for his headache or nosebleed.

"The clear one is for your headache and the blue vial is for your nosebleed." Charlus said as he watched Tom take the offered vials, swallowing down the medication.

"Here's some water, I know that stuff is nasty." Charlus said sitting next to Tom on the floor.

Tom downed the water. "Thanks, Charlus." Tom said as he leaned his head against the wall tilling.

Charlus nodded, taking the glass back from Tom and glancing at him, noticing that the blood from Tom's nose had slowed to a much more manageable sluggish trickle. But the blood from earlier was still smeared on Tom's shirt.

"Okay, shirt off, you need another pair and then we'll go back to bed." Charlus ordered, standing up as he snatched a washcloth from the rack and holding it under the sink's faucet.

Tom slowly stood up and stared at Charlus in wonder at his protectiveness. Tom was about to say something about it, but Charlus interrupted his musings by wiping the blood off his face.

"I'm not a baby, Charlus."

"I know." Charlus said smirking. "Babies can't talk. Maybe gurgle nonsense, but they can't talk."

Tom just gave Charlus a look as Charlus continued to wipe the blood from his nose.

"I think you're good. So take your shirt off. The house elves will clean your shirt later on today, come on." Charlus said pulling Tom along and out the bathroom.

"What you say, another red pajama top?" Charlus asked.

"I can get it myself." Tom said not wanting Charlus to see the sentimental stuff that he had in his trunk. Which involved belongings of his family and friends.

"Whatever you say." Charlus said shrugging as jumped back onto his bed. "How's your head?"

"Nonexistence," Tom responded, putting on his red pajama top. "Thanks." Tom added reluctantly.

"Anytime." Charlus said yawning.

Tom crawled beneath his sheets and cover; eager to get warm after being in that cold bathroom for practically half an hour. Though really, Tom had no attentions of going back to sleep. Not when his brain was full of questions that needed to be answered.

Tom waited till Charlus fell back to sleep before he got out of bed and out of the room still in his pajamas. Tom needed to go see his godfather and head of house. Making his way up to a different hidden spiral staircase in the Gryffindor dorm room, which was the way to the head of house bedroom, Tom hoped that Albus would wake up for him despite the current hour.

Taking a deep breath, Tom knocked a couple of times on the nicely polished wooden oak door to Albus Dumbledore's room. When Tom didn't hear any acknowledgment, he tried knocking one more time.

"Dumbledore, sir?" Tom called out.

There was sounds of footsteps and then the door opened with Albus Dumbledore in view. He was wearing yellow pajamas and a red robe over it. Very Gryffindor.

"Ah, Thomas, why are you doing up this early? It's quite early out, even for you." Albus asked looking at Tom concerned.

"I needed to talk to you, Albus." Tom said hesitantly. "Please?"

Albus eyebrows raised in surprise and then he gave Tom a knowing smile. "Tom, you know you are always welcome. How rude of me, please come in."

"Thank you." Tom said walking inside as Albus closed the door behind them.

"I'll just make us some tea."

Tom went and sat at on the cushioned sofa in the living room. This wasn't the first time that Tom had been in Albus private room. Albus went over to the cabinet and began rummaging through it, looking for tea. From what Tom could see, the man had years worth of supply of tea. Tea of all kinds: Peppermint tea, mint tea, gingersnap tea, chocolate tea, almond tea, strawberry tea, lemon and lime tea, vanilla tea, and all other different kinds of tea.

"It's been some time since we've had a nice chat." Albus said to Tom as he searched through the cabinet, "How about some lemon tea?" He suggested.

"That's fine, sir."

"Tom, you know to call me Albus when it's just us." Albus said smiling over at Tom.

"Yes, of course." Tom said slightly smiling back.

Albus smiled again as he grabbed a teapot and placed a tea ball full of tealeaves in the teapot.

Sitting down next to Tom, Albus handed the boy a cup of hot lemon tea.

"You seemed to be a bit disorientated, Tom. What has happened?"

Tom took the cup of tea but didn't down its contents. "Sorry for waking you, Albus. And I'm not disoriented – I just don't understand what's going on."

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Albus suggested genteelly.

So Tom told Albus everything he remembered of the werewolf attack.

"Then I woke up in my dorm room, in my bed. What has happened since the attack? I'm guessing that everything has calmed down of course."

Albus nodded his head and then smiled. "Drink your tea, Tom before it get's cold. As for what has happened since? I'm afraid you received a blow to the head along with that werewolf scar on your neck," Albus touched lightly over Tom's scars, "don't worry," Albus said knowing what Tom was going to ask, "you will not receive the curse of turning into a werewolf on the full moon."

"Though I will get some kind of permanent damage from it?" Tom asked.

Albus sighed looking down at his own cup of lemon tea. "I'm afraid so. Though it does not seem to have that much effect on you. Just occasional cravings for red meat and some heighten senses, but nothing overwhelming serious."

"You say all this as if you witnessed-?" Tom stopped talking thinking, before he looked back at Albus. "You said I received a blow to the head? Does that mean I had amnesia?"

"Smart boy you are, Thomas."

Tom looked horrified as he placed his cup on the coffee table. "What horrible things did I do?"

"Tom, you had amnesia, nobody faults you for your memory loss. Unfortunately, your persona did revert back to when you resided back in the orphanage, before you met the Potters."

Tom covered his face ashamed. He'd never realized how lonely he was before he met his family. Now that he knew what it's like, it made being alone again even worse. Tom liked being normal. It was...fun. Having friends and people to love… was actually something he had been waiting for his whole entire existence.

"Tom," Albus said softly, "what's wrong?"

"They must hate me. My brothers, my parents, my friends, Minerva, you." Tom couldn't make himself look at Albus. He was trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to come out. He had ruined everything. Tom just knew it! He knew what kind of person he was back then. He was full of spite and hate. He didn't care about anybody, he didn't love.

"Thomas," Albus put his cup of tea on the coffee table as well and then pulled Tom into a hug. "I will always be your godfather. I will always care for you no matter how much you might hate me or despise me. I'll always be there for you because you are my godson. As for your brothers, one little memory loss can't change three years of love and affection that they have for you."

The feelings of adoration and gratitude that that simple sentence made swell inside of Tom were so overwhelmingly powerful that he did the next thing he never thought he would do. He hugged Albus back fiercely and held on tightly.

"You still like me?" Tom asked fearfully. Tom hated that he sounded like a little kid just then, but he hated not having somebody that he liked a lot not care for him.

What Albus said next washed that fear away.

"I care for you, Thomas. As if you were my own son."

Tom smiled his first true smile as he pulled back from Albus.

"I must warn you, though Tom, that your family and friends have adjusted to your other persona so they may act and treat you cautiously until they figure out the truth or you tell them. Just don't do anything rash simply because you're paranoid."

Tom blinked at Albus a few times, furrowing his eyebrows a little. "Paranoid? _Me?_"

Albus gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for your time, Albus."

"Always a pleasure, Tom my boy."

After talking with Albus, Tom decided that he would do better studying and doing homework than falling back to a restless sleep.

The sun had risen an hour ago and Tom had three books and parchments laying around trying to redo everything that he _apparently_ had written, but he had no memory of doing so. The work and theory was all wrong and Tom just _had_ to rewrite it. That had looked like 'Acceptable' work to him and that just was not allowed. He was better than that.

Closing his eyes, Tom took a whiff of that wonderful peppermint scent.

"Good morning, Thomas." Minerva said timidly to Tom whom had stood up to greet her. Tom frowned not understanding Minerva's timidness. They had greeted each other on numerous occasions, which also involved kissing. Unless he, amnesia Tom, held her at a distance.

"Good morning, Minerva, luv." Tom said putting Minerva's odd behavior in the back of his mind.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Minerva asked smiling. She seemed to be in a more happier mood after hearing Tom calling her 'luv'.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry," Tom said, closing the space between Minerva and himself, "but I haven't had my morning kiss first." Minerva perked up at that almost shyly before she leaned forward to kiss Tom's lips gently, cautiously.

Tom thought back to the times when Minerva had kissed him like that before, which was when they were first starting to date. No more than two years ago!

Frowning Tom held Minerva closer to him and leaned in again and kissed her more thoroughly. Minerva opened her mouth when Tom's tongue brushed across her lips. He tasted Minerva once, twice, and pulled back, searching Minerva's eyes for something. "Hmm."

"What?" Minerva asked confused.

"You taste even more delightful than usual."

Minerva smiled and blushed at the same time.

"So," Tom said as he pulled back, keeping his hand in Minerva's reassuringly, "why don't we go to breakfast? It'll be awhile before Charlus and the others finally wake up."

"Ye-yes. I agree." Minerva said still blushing.

"I just need to get my things together." Tom said finally letting go of Minerva's hand as he went to gather his books and parchments and put them in his book bag.

"You were up studying?" Minerva asked concerned. "How long were you up?"

"Not long at all." Tom said offhandedly. "You know me, I like to brood when I can't sleep."

Minerva gave Tom a sidelong glance and opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could, Tom finished putting his things away and went up to her and gave Minerva one of his charming smiles, which always made Minerva blush and forget what she was going to say.

Tom went up to Minerva once again and ran his hands through her black wavy hair, messing it up so he could grab it in handfuls as he kissed Minerva. Over and over again, they kissed getting reacquainted with each others lips and tongues.

A loud cough was heard and Tom reluctantly moved away from Minerva's lips kissing her forehead and finally broke away from her face, but kept a hold of her hand.

Looking towards the stairway, Tom saw his brother Charlus and his friend Conall. Charlus was looking everywhere but at Tom and Minerva and Conall was trying to hide his laughter.

"Is it safe to look?" Charlus asked out loud.

"Yes, you big baby," Tom said rolling his eyes. "It's safe."

Charlus finally looked at the two as he walked down the final step of the stairway and walked towards them with his book bag slung over his shoulder, Conall was right beside him. "Right. I came down to...ah, screw it. How long has this been going on?"

Tom raised an eyebrow at his brother. "How long has this been going on? What do you mean? You know Minerva and I are together, Charlus. What's the matter with you? You've seen us kiss plenty of times you twit."

Charlus blinked at Tom then turned to look at Minerva whom was shrugging her shoulders. Tom didn't like that. What secrets were they keeping from him?

"Tom, who is Joxer?" Charlus asked. Tom had yet to meet Harry's phoenix.

Tom scrunched his eyebrows together in a frown. "Joxer? You're asking me about Harry's phoenix? Why on Earth-"

Tom didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Charlus picked Tom up and both Minerva and Conall backed away from them as Charlus started swinging Tom around.

"You have your memories back!"

"Charlus Jamie Potter, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Charlus said, letting go of Tom and jumping up and down in excitement.

After a minute or two, Charlus sobered up and hugged Tom one more time. "Tom, about that night, I'm s-"

"It wasn't your fault." Tom interrupted.

"I'm still sorry," Charlus whispered, "You got hurt because of me." The regret and grief in his voice made Tom lean in and hug Charlus once more.

"It could have easily been you, Charlus. You would've done the same for me. Now shut up about it."

"There went that brotherly moment."

"Come on, Tom." Minerva said trying not to laugh as she wrapped her arm around Tom's. "I overheard that our Charms professor, Professor O'Bryne has disappeared."

"What?" Tom asked distracted as they left out the Gryffindor common room.

"I think he went and finally joined Grindelwald." Conall spoke up from behind the group.

"Professor O'Bryne joining Gellert Grindelwald? You think so?" Charlus asked Conall as the group headed to the Great Hall.

"What other reason is there for his disappearance?"

* * *

"I actually think I'm going to like Huffelpuff. It's full of fun people and all sorts of wackiness!"

Harry stopped in his tracks, recognizing that voice. Harry had been on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast along with Alphard, Ignatius, Dorea and Lucretia. Jared was nowhere to be found in the Slytherin Common room.

"Nixie!?" Harry asked shocked as Nixie skipped the rest of her way towards Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry's eyes locked with excited, sapphire blue eyes as Nixie smiled at him and Harry almost involuntarily, smiled back.

"Nixie, oh Merlin, it feels like I just woke up from a bad dream." Alphard said.

"Al!" Harry said disapprovingly to his boyfriend.

Nixie let go of Harry and went to hug Alphard. "I dislike you a great deal." Nixie said smiling up at Alphard as she pulled away from him.

"Then why did you just hug me?" Alphard asked scowling.

Nixie ignored Alphard's question and went to hug Dorea and Lucretia.

"So you're a Huffelpuff?" Dorea asked Nixie. Dorea had managed a strangled smile for Nixie.

"Yup! I'm a Fourth Year!"

"Oh you'll be in the same year as Minerva." Lucretia commented.

"Tom's girlfriend, right? She's nice." Nixie said folding her arms behind her back.

"Yeah... so erm, let's get to breakfast, yeah?" Harry suggested as Nixie jumped up and down in excitement.

"I haven't been to the Great Hall yet! Is Charlus and Tom going to be there?! Oh goodie!" Nixie walked ahead of them.

Everybody looked at Harry once Nixie was turned around. Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Harry knew that Nixie could be... a bit out there, but she always meant well.

"...I may have only talk to Hagrid a couple of times and hung out with him a little bit, but he does not seem like the kind of person whom would get involved in dangerous things," Dorea said, "I mean the rumors about him lounging in the forbidden forest."

"Dorea, you don't know _anything_ about Hagrid." Harry said to her as he placed more bacon and eggs on his plate. Nixie had joined them at the Slytherin table.

Nixie hadn't explained why she came to Hogwarts yet.

To be fair, she hadn't needed to. Harry didn't have all the social skills a guy needed to understand a girl, but he did know how to take a hint. Harry knew there had to have been a reason; hopefully not a horrible one, as to why she was at Hogwarts. She loved her school in America, so she had to have a pretty good reason to want to come to Hogwarts, well besides the fact that Harry resided in it. No, Harry decided it would be best to just let it be till Nixie felt comfortable enough to tell him. Or if Julius tells him, whichever comes first.

To say that Nixie drew attention from the other students was an understatement. Nixie is sort of a half-breed of sorts, but looking at Nixie, you would think she was just another witch. She was more of a witch than a water faerie, but that wouldn't stop anyone from feeling the glowing power that radiated off of her. Nixie can control water, breath underwater, and she can heal any minor wounds that she has with water. Of course she was supposed to use her powers to nurture, but hey, she was half witch as well.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if somebody mistaken her for a Veela the way the guys were looking and examining her with such interest. Pretty wasn't a word Harry thought to use when describing Nixie. He hadn't actually thought about it. Nixie, though, Harry didn't think there was another word he could use. She _was _pretty. She fit the profile, blonde hair and blue eyes, but that was just the stereo type. Nixie had no Veela powers, but Harry was sure that Nixie was going to have male groupies.

"Oh and you do?"

"Uh yeah? I hang out with Hagrid more than anybody in this school."

Harry looked up when he saw his brothers and friends Minerva and Conall finally walk through the doors of the Great Hall. Charlus was practically radiating happiness as he came to the Slytherin table and sat next to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the lips. Dorea was speechless.

"Oh come on you two, there are children here!" Alphard said making a face.

Charlus looked at Harry and grinned at him and Harry couldn't help grinning back as Charlus joined everybody by making his breakfast.

"Hey spread some of that happiness this way." Jared said to Charlus.

"Thank you for deciding to grace us with your presence." Alphard said sarcastically Jared whom flipped him off in return.

"Nice to see you again Nixie." Jared said sitting next to her.

"I'm breaking up with you." Nixie said to Jared whom looked at her mystified.

"We were never together, Nixie." Jared said confused.

"I know, I just didn't want to take that chance."

"Ha!" Alphard snickered.

"Are you sure you're comfortable sitting here Minerva? I know how-"

"No, it's fine Tom." Minerva said reassuringly as she smiled at him as both she and Tom sat across from Harry and Alphard.

"Is it okay if we go to the library on our free period? I know you wanted to go to the lake, but it's freezing today-"

"I quite agree actually." Minerva said fixing her plate. "Winter is right around the corner and I need to get on board with the up coming weather."

Harry looked at the couple, calculating them.

Tom Potter did things like ask permission. Amnesia Tom just took what he wanted unless you stopped him and told him otherwise. Tom Potter was possessive of his family and friends. Amnesia Tom could careless about his friends _or_ his girlfriend unless it benefit him. Tom Potter put his family first before himself. Tom Potter would willingly let his brothers confine to him. Tom Potter protected his brothers no matter what cost to himself.

"Harry," Tom's voice snapped Harry back to the present, and Harry stared at Tom in question. "Stop thinking so loudly."

Harry blinked in confusion and in slight hope. "Stop invading my privacy!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "How can you invade someone's privacy when they leave the door wide open?"

Harry just scowled.

"You have your memory back, Tom?" Alphard asked surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. Recovering quite well from my ordeal." Tom said sarcastically to Alphard.

"I didn't know that you two shared such a close link! Can we practice doing that, Harry?" Nixie asked hopefully.

"_No."_ Tom said immediately as he glared at Nixie, his eyebrows drawn together in a menacing scowl.

Nixie pouted in return. "Well I'm gonna."

_Why is she here?_ Tom asked Harry in his mind link.

_'She transferred here like Jared. She's a Fourth Year Huffelpuff. I don't know why all a sudden she decided to come here, but hey, she's not all that bad. She's like a sister to me. A really eccentric sister.'_

Tom frowned in distaste._ I don't like it._

_'You don't have to, Tommy dearest.'_

_'My name is-'_

_'Tom, yeah, yeah. It's nice to have you back with us Tomlin.'_

_'Did I treat you-?'_

_'You watched over me, even when I didn't notice. So yeah, you did your big brother thing even with memory loss. Gee, I didn't even have time to thank amnesia Tom for that.'_

_'Shut up you git. We are the same person.'_

_'Amnesia Tom let me call him Tommy.'_

_'I highly doubt that, but in any case, you absolutely may not call me that. EVER.'_

_'You're no fun. No fun at all.'_

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts, he almost missed Charlus and Dorea's bickering of the day.

"…so if someone cute approached me on the street and made me a proposition, you'd rather I turned them down?"

Charlus opened his mouth shocked. "Firstly, I'd kick their ass, secondly I'd curse them till they were unrecognizable to the public, and then yeah, thirdly I would like for you to turn them down. I think I'd rather have you all to myself, thank you very much."

Overjoyed, Dorea said, "Char, did anyone ever tell you you're a gem?"

"All this happiness is making me sick." Alphard said making a face. "It's too early."

"Somebody's grumpy." Nixie commented as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Just ignore him, Al gets this way in the mornings now that he can channel his empathy powers with our piers around him." Dorea replied as she went back to talking to Charlus.

"I'm not grumpy." Alphard scowled as he started stabbing his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Where has the obnoxiously cheerful Alphard Black gone?" Ignatius asked teasingly.

Alphard stuck his tongue out at Ignatius whom returned the favor.

"Children." Tom said sighing and rolling his eyes.

Harry smirked in amusement as he wrapped his left arm around Alphard's waist, pulling him closer. Alphard blinked a little and turned to Harry, his face easing into that sweet smile. Harry leaned forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss, his tongue cautious until Alphard responded, sighing into the warm sweetness of it.

"Why? Why do you guys have to do that right here?"

"Just shut up Charlus and let them be." Dorea said to her boyfriend.

Of course, there was some sense of amusement from the fact that it appeared to be making Jared Morgan rather flustered.

They parted, matching goofy grins, half their attention back on their half eaten breakfast, but hyper aware of each other. Alphard was in a much happier mood, which was Harry's goal.

"I think we should go to the next Hogsmeade weekend together for your birthday."

"Just the two of us would be nice." Alphard agreed then he looked at Harry doubtfully. "You promise?" he asked hopefully.

Harry laughed at him. "I promise," he said softly.

Alphard grinned at him again.

"Well I think we all can take a hint when were not wanted." Ignatius replied.

"Hello! I saw a Huffelpuff sitting at the Slytherin table and found it odd cause I've never seen a Huffelpuff sit here and I never seen you guys really talk to Huffelpuffs-"

"This is Nixie Conway, she's-"

"I'm Harry's honorary sister." Nixie cut in with an air of authority.

"Erm... right, what she said, I guess." Harry said shrugging his shoulders once again at the stares he got from his brothers and friends. "Nixie, this is Myrtle Langlais and her boyfriend Livius MacDermott."

"Hello Nixie! It must be fun to have Harry as a brother? I wish Harry and I were that close." Myrtle giggled.

Alphard grimaced in distaste.

"Yeah, Harry's a sweetie. It's nice to meet you Myrtle." Nixie replied as she delicately tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope you'll like Hogwarts and fit in nicely with Huffelpuff." Livius said politely to Nixie.

Nixie smiled at him, something flirtatious and flashing pearly white teeth. It was something that was going to make everything incredibly awkward if she kept that up.

Livius hesitantly smiled back. "We should get ready for class, Myrtle." Livius said steering Myrtle away.

"Okay. Bye guys!"

When Livius and Myrtle were a safe distance away, Harry rounded on Nixie.

"Don't you dare-"

"What? I was just being friendly! He is pretty cute after all, how could I resist?"

"You're dating Lasely!"

"Oh Liz? Nah, wasn't working out."

"What?! You guys _just_ started dating-"

"Is class starting soon? Practically everybody is gone."

Harry looked around and saw that students were indeed leaving for class.

"Minerva do you you have Transfiguration next? I saw that my class is with Gryffindor."

"Oh, erm, yes actually. I guess we'll be in class together?"

"Would you mind showing me there?" Nixie asked standing up from the Slytherin table along with everybody else.

"Yes, of course. I can even introduce you to my friend Pomona Sprout. She's in your House and she's a Fourth year as well."

Everybody made it in the dungeons for Potions on time. To everyone's disappointment, Professor Slunghorn had not only decided to set a project for the rest of the term, but had also assigned each of them to a partner; a partner who usually tended to be of the opposite house, attitude and level of skills in potion making. Whether it was a coincidence or not that Harry was put with Eric Prewett, _again_. What Harry did know, was that Tom was shooting glares at his partner Demios Avery, whilst Alphard was paired up with Harmony Burbage, Ignatius was paired up with Kayode Jenkins, Jared with Elanor O'Donnell, Dorea was paired up with Charlus and Lucretia was paired up with Livius MacDermott.

Harry glanced at Eric as he took his seat next to him, before training his attention back to the task at hand.

"So, you have a sister?"

Harry watched as Prewett began to chop up different ingredients along with him. "I suppose so," Harry said finally shrugging his shoulders.

"You suppose so?"

"Were not actually related by blood. She's my godfathers step daughter. If Nixie want's everybody to believe that were brother and sister, I'm not going to stop her. She is my family regardless after all."

"So you don't care that you have a girl claiming to be your sister and a Huffelpuff?"

"No. If some random girl did that, than of course I would, but I know Nixie, she's my family. Why would I care about what House she's in?"

"Good set up boys! I'm expecting a good potion from the pair of you." Slughorn said nodding to himself.

"So, where are you celebrating Christmas?"

Harry started at the question and looked suspiciously at Eric. Eric Prewett looked uncomfortable as if he'd forced himself to ask the question.

"With my family." Harry answered, slowly lifting the cauldron of the fire to have it cool down. "And you? Are you going anywhere special?" Harry asked in return.

Eric just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just go to the McGonagall's ball and then I think father wants Ignatius and I to go visit more family. Of course that all depends if he decides to spend the Christmas holidays with _your_ family."

"Do you miss Ignatius or something?" Harry asked amused.

"I said no such thing."

"I mean, I'd understand if you missed your brothers company."

"Shut up, Potter."

"You're more than welcome to come over for the holidays if Ignatius decides to come over to my house."

"Potter-!"

"Time's up! Hands away from your cauldrons." Slughorn ordered.

Slughorn walked around the room sometimes nodding and sometimes shaking his head. He came last to Eric and Harry, smiling even before he looked into their cauldron.

"What do we have here then? Very good boys! Not that the two of you would have the need for this particular potion, eh!" He said before patting Eric on the shoulder and nodding at Harry.

Harry almost sagged in relief.

"What? You thought we'd fail?" Eric teased Harry in a good mood.

"It was a possibility."

"Don't knock down my skills in potions, Potter." Eric said standing up along with Harry. Harry had Care of Magical Creatures with his brothers next and Tom was already waiting impatiently to be on his way. Charlus and Dorea were arguing with each other again. Their potion work didn't turn out so well.

* * *

"What did I tell you Dori?" Harry said to Dorea in triumph. "We bet ten sickles that I'll get an Exceeds Expectations or higher and I got an Outstanding!"

"Give me that!" Dorea snatched Harry's parchment out of his hand.

"Mr. Potter, so tell me, has this success gone to your head?" Alphard pretend that he had a microphone in his hand.

"It's hard to be humble when you're as great as I am, Mr. Black."

"Detailed description on Hippogriffs _feelings_? Did Professor Kettleburn _really_ write that?! You prat! You half-arsed this and you _still_ got an Outstanding!" Dorea threw Harry's parchment back at him.

Harry did a little dance in his seat in front of Dorea.

"I tried to warn you-"

"Shut up, Charlus." Dorea snapped.

"Oh, Dorea, dear, what did you get?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Acceptable." Charlus said smirking at Dorea's glare directed at him.

"What about you, Char?" Harry asked.

"Exceeds Expectations." Charlus said smirking even bigger at Dorea's outraged look.

"High five!" Alphard said to Charlus. "Iggy, you to right?"

"Yup."

"Even with my memory loss I still got an Outstanding." Tom rubbed in Dorea's face. Harry had told his tale on his experience with Hippogriffs to his brothers and Alphard and Ignatius, so they had better had gotten a good grade on it.

Dorea just huffed out in annoyance. "Whatever, who cares about stupid Hippogriffs anyway! I'm sure I wasn't the only one, Lucy-"

"Uh..."

"You to!"

"Sorry, Dori." Lucretia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Guess you should have studied, huh?" Harry said smirking deviously to Dorea. "Is there anything I can do for you, Dorea?"

"Notify your next of kin." Dorea said flexing her fingers.

"Hey! None of that!" Alphard said shielding Harry. "Charlus control your girlfriend!"

* * *

**Lunch**

"So, Nixie, you still didn't tell me why you broke up with Elizabeth?" Harry asked.

Harry had decided to sit with the Gryffindors for lunch along with his friends.

"Lizzy is a pretty cool girl, but she's book smart and… well, not really good at anything else."

"Meaning you don't like nerds. Don't date any Ravenclaws then, luv." Alphard said winking at her.

Nixie just rolled her eyes in response.

"So Morgan-"Conall Norton started as he made his plate.

"Jared."

"Okay, Jared, I've been meaning to ask, do you vampires he eat human food or sleep?"

"Both actually._ I_ can anyway." Jared answered turning to face Conall.

"What do you mean?" Conall asked.

"It varies from vampire to vampire. Some can eat and sleep, some can't. You'd think it would be universal, but it depends on what _kind_ of vampire turned you."

"There's different _types_ of vampires?" Alphard asked shocked.

"Well, yeah. There's the nocturnal vampire and the diurnal. I'm diurnal so is Harry's godfather Julius. There's the ones that have to sleep in coffins during the daytime because it rejuvenates them. The sun actually kills the nocturnal vampires."

"What about the garlic myth?" Dorea asked.

Jared smiled in amusement. "Vampires have sensitive noses and can momentarily be driven off by pungent odors, _Alphard_-"

Alphard flipped Jared off.

"However, this method of deterrence is unreliable and certainly wont work on an experienced vampire."

"Crosses?" Lucretia asked.

"Crosses have no effect on vampires."

"Really? Not even holy water?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Holy water _hurts_, but it doesn't kill us. It'll piss us off, but it wont kill us. Well, I guess a vampire _could_ actually drown in it if there's enough of it."

"But if I wanted to, I _could_ kill you with a stake through the heart, right?" Alphard asked.

"Because vampire blood is circulated by skeletal muscles, vampires can easily survive injuries to the heart. Nice try though."

"Okay one more question. Can or can't you, turn into a bat?" Conall asked.

Jared laughed at this. "The answer is no. Definitely not."

"But why did you come here, Morgan?" Minerva asked.

"For Harry of course. Were gonna be together some day."

"Care for a drink, _Jared_?" Alphard asked heatedly.

"Being nice won't change anything, _Alphard_."

"Not being nice, I was _threatening_." Alphard said with a sly smile.

"Mr. Charlus, Harrison, and Thomas Potter, Headmaster Dippet would like to speak to you and has dismissed you from your classes for the day."

"Did something bad happen, Professor?" Tom asked frowning.

"Oh it's nothing to fret over, Mr. Potter. It just requires you and your brother's attention is all. Your parents are at the Headmaster's office as well." Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully to the Potter's.

"Mum and Dad are at the headmaster's office?" Charlus asked.

"We should be on our way then, huh?" Harry asked taking two more bites out of his macaroni.

"Why does the world constantly try to take us apart?" Alphard said with a dramatic sigh.

"Not to worry, I'll be back before you know it." Harry gave Alphard a quick kiss on the lips before he hurried and followed after his brothers.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Charlus asked Harry as soon as he caught up with them.

"I don't think so, I mean Dumbledore-"

"Why is it that you never call him _Professor_ Dumbledore?" Tom asked Harry with a fake annoyance.

"Probably for the same reasons that you're allowed to call _Professor_ Dumbledore, Albus." Harry said with the same fake annoyance as Tom.

"Still it's not right to be so informal-"

"Are you two _seriously_ going to have this same argument again?! _My word! Drop it, Tom!_ Harry is obviously very familiar with Dumbledore- _Professor_ Dumbledore and he's obviously considers him family- which technically he is. It's hard to _act_ professional with family and a lot easier to just be normal around them."

"I think Tom just doesn't like sharing." Harry replied.

"What?!"

"Sharing is caring, Tom. You can't have Dumbledore all to yourself."

"You prat! _Don't tell me_-"

"Boys, not arguing I hope."

The three brothers turned to see Professor Dippet waiting in front of the gargoyle statues that led up to the staircase to his office.

"No, not at all _Headmaster _Dippet." Harry said putting an emphasis on the Headmaster to annoy Tom.

"Good, good. Your parents are waiting for you boys up in my office. Let us not keep them waiting."

"Yes, sir." The boys said together.

Harry nudged Tom with his elbow and Tom returned the favor. Charlus just rolled his eyes, pretending to be oblivious to his brothers antics.

When Professor Dippet opened the door to his office, the boys were immediately greeted by their parents whom looked very worn out.

"Mum, Dad, are you guys okay?" Charlus asked as he immediately ran up to his parents and hugged them both.

"Yes of course." Valerie said gathering Tom in a hug as well.

Harry's attention though, was focused on a ginger headed girl with anger in her honey brown eyes directed at Harry and his family. She was wearing Hogwarts robes, but no house patch on it. The girl couldn't be no older than elven or twelve going by her height.

"Harry?" Charlus beckoned Harry over.

Harry turned his attention back to his family and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused as he watched Valerie cry and hug Tom all at the same time.

"Tom just told Mum and Dad that he got his memory back. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Oh, no, I suppose not."

"Well pry tell what _did_ grab your attention?" Charlus asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to interrupt your social life with my petty problems so why don't I just leave-"

"This girl-"

"I have a name." The girl snapped at Professor Dippet.

"Cynthia, don't be rude!"

"It's quite alright, Valerie, I understand what she is going through."

"What's she going through?" Charlus asked his parents confused.

"This is Cynthia Maximilian, Pyrrhos Delacour's younger sister-"

"He's my _step-brother_. We don't share the same blood, nor do I share his _mothers_ blood."

"She's Aunt Marlene's step-daughter?" Charlus asked.

"Well in case you haven't caught on by now, this girl is going to do what she's going to do no matter what you or anyone else says, so we've go two options, help her adjust to Hogwarts or send her back to her father and step mother in Tokyo." Boniface Potter said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Boniface, must you be so hard on the poor girl? Cynthia just lost her mother!"

"Okay, can we start from the beginning please?" Harry asked confused.

"My mum died from dragon pox and my father didn't want to deal with me so _Marlene_ suggested Hogwarts." Cynthia said disgusted.

"Why not be sent to the same school as your brother?" Tom asked.

"My _step-brother_ is half Veela among other things, so naturally he would be schooled at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I on the other hand, I'm just an ordinary witch with no special qualities."

"Cynthia-"

"_I didn't ask to be here!"_ Cynthia stomped her foot down like a child in mid tantrum.

"What school did you go to before?" Charlus asked.

"I _didn't_. I just _turned_ eleven today." Cynthia snapped once again. "I lived with my mum."

"Yes, we thought it would be in Cynthia's best interest to come here, albeit late, but with no one to watch out for Ms. Maximilian-"

"I'm nobody's charity case." Cynthia sneered.

"So you're going to have to catch up on a lot." Tom commented.

"Has she been sorted? What House will she be in?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Maximilian has just been sorted to Gryffindor." Headmaster Dippet said.

"Wow..._really?_" Charlus asked shocked.

"You and me both." Harry muttered to Charlus.

"I still don't understand. Why are you guys here, Mum, Dad?" Tom asked.

"Well Cynthia will be spending the holidays with us till we can figure out a better arrangement for Ms. Maximilian. Also your mother and I wanted you boys to make sure that you looked after Cynthia."

"I don't need anybody to look after me! I'm not some mindless twit! I can take care of myself!" Cynthia ran out the Headmaster's office.

"I'll go after her, she probably doesn't even know the Gryffindor password." Tom commented.

"I'll go with you, we Gryffindor's have to stick together after all." Charlus said following after Tom.

"Be nice to Cynthia, alright? Oh and here's Cynthia's schedule." Valerie handed Charlus the parchment.

"See ya, mum!" Charlus called back.

"And what will you do, Harrison?" Professor Dippet asked.

"I think I'll ask you for a late note to my Charms Professor if you don't mind, sir."

"You're not going to go with your brothers?" Boniface asked.

"Cynthia is a Gryffindor. Tom and Charlus can handle Cynthia just fine without my help. Besides, you can't force a person to stay where they don't want to be, but I promise I will do everything I can to make Cynthia want to."

"Here's your note, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll see you guys during Christmas break!" Harry said waving his great grandparents off.

"See you then, son." Boniface replied back.

* * *

"Password?" The portrait of the Fat Lady asked.

"What?" Cynthia asked annoyed.

The Fat Lady stared at the small girl. "The password, girl. Either tell me the password now or run along."

"But I'm new! I don't know the password!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Shoo!"was the irritated reply.

"That's just great."

"Problem?"

Cynthia turned around to see Tom and Charlus.

"What do you guys want?" Cynthia asked rudely.

"Why aren't you in class?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Class? I don't-"

"Here's your schedule, firstie." Charlus said in a cheerful manner as he handed Cynthia her schedule for the school year.

"Right now you're supposed to be in your History of Magic class." Tom replied.

"So what if I am? You're going to make me, go?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both Charlus and Tom looked at one another.

"We can't force her, Tom."

"Yes we can."

"I don't want to-" Cynthia started.

"Well that's to bad, because you are."

"Tom-"

"I'm not going to miss _all_ my classes because _she_ doesn't want to go to hers." Tom said to Charlus.

"Nobody's asking you to!" Cynthia snapped back.

"Look, how about this, how about we go to your classes with you, Cynthia? We already have passes to miss classes for today."

"_No, no, no! I don't want to!"_ Cynthia was about to make another run for it, but Tom had caught her by the collar of her cloak, pulling her back.

"Look here Potter, I don't know _what_ you think you-_hey_!-Put me down!"

Charlus eyes widened. "Tom-"

"She's going to History of Magic. Kicking and screaming, so be it. You tried to be reasonable." Tom said as he carried Cynthia away on his back and shoulder.

"We'll sit with her though, right?"

"Whatever."

Charlus smiled happily at this.

* * *

"Nadia?" Harry asked, looking surprised but not in a bad way.

Nadia looked up from her desk and smiled up at him, "Harry. Welcome to Charms. I had heard that you had a pass to miss classes for the day."

"You're our new Charms Professor?" Harry asked handing Nadia his note from the Headmaster.

All the students were currently practicing spells in small little groups, not paying attention to Harry. Alphard though, noticed Harry's appearance right away as he made his way to him, along with Ignatius.

"Oh it's only temporary till the headmaster finds somebody more suitable."

"Is that why, _Nixie_, is here?" Alphard asked trying not to sound rude, but failed miserably.

"I suppose it's _one_ of the many reasons. You don't like Nixie, Mr. Black?" Nadia asked Alphard curiously so.

"It's not that..." Alphard blushed at Nadia's intense look at him.

"Alphard is just... _annoyed_ about the overzealous amount of attention that Nixie gives me and not _him_." Harry finished for Alphard whom glared at him in return.

"Oh." Nadia laughed. "Nixie has always been that way to people she likes. Nothing to fret over. It's just the faerie in her. She's very protective of her family. After all, you _are_ her younger brother." Nadia said winking at Harry whom blushed in embarrassment.

"Besides that, I think Nixie's attitude towards Mr. Black is based on resentment, distrust, and a little bit of thinking that Mr. Black is not good enough for you."

"Oh." Was all Harry said as Alphard gaped at Nadia in shock.

"Ouch." Ignatius muttered.

"_She thinks I'm not good enough-!"_

"Ah it's getting to that time, boy's take your seats." Nadia said as she started to address the students before her.

* * *

_"But I don't want to go!"_ Cynthia yelled, completely frustrated with the events that had played out.

"Cynthia, _listen_ to what were saying, you're not the only one going," Charlus said as Tom dropped her back to the ground.

"I don't care about being _summoned_ to this stupid castle! I'm not taking a single class here!" Cynthia stomped her foot for emphasis. Cynthia's anger had been rising and was to the point that her face was flushed. She folded her arms in her robes and pointed her nose in the other direction, clearly fuming.

Charlus looked at his brother to see if he had an idea on what to do. Cynthia just had to be the one to _decline_ to something you just can't say no to.

"Would you excuse us?" Tom said to Charlus, pushing Cynthia away from his brother, not caring whether Charlus cared or not.

"What's your problem?" Cynthia hissed at Tom, her expression becoming more dangerous than before.

"My problem?" Tom hissed back, surprised that girl showed such animosity towards him.

"Yes! Why are you forcing me to do something that I don't want to do!" Cynthia all but shouted at Tom.

"Maximilian! Listen to yourself! You're a kid, this is what your suppose to do. You're supposed to go to school and _learn_. Yeah it sucks about what happened to your mother, and you have my deepest apology, but you have to digress. And don't you _dare_ show such disrespect to me or my family. Were not going to put up with your attitude. Now go to class!" Tom pushed Cynthia forward harshly than necessary.

"Tom!" Charlus scolded Tom before catching Cynthia before she fell on her face.

"Get off me." Cynthia pushed Charlus away.

"You're not to leave our sight," Tom said warningly to the girl, "now stop wasting our time and let's go."

_"Yes, father."_ Cynthia said menacingly.

"Little girl, you have no idea." Tom said smiling in a eerily way.

"Let's go, shall we?" Charlus said standing awkwardly by the door that led to Professor Binns History class.

Cynthia swallowed and turned away from Tom and walked straight into Professor Binns History of Magic class.

Charlus and Tom sat in the back of the classroom, observing Cynthia whom was sitting in the middle rows.

"I can't believe you're treating her like that." Charlus whispered to Tom.

"You've never complained about my methods before."

"I'm not complaining."

"You're not? What do you call this?"

"Look, Tom-" Charlus said point a inked feather at Tom, "you've got to do a better job-"

"Get that out of my face."

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand out of my face."

Charlus sighed. "Perhaps Harry should handle this."

"What's Harry got that I don't? She's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, so we can relate more to her than Harry can."

"Don't underestimate, Harry. You know as well as I do that Harry is just as brilliant as you are. And possibly more devious."

"Mr. Charlus and Thomas Potter. How terrible is wisdom, when it brings no profit to the wise? Please be quite or leave." Professor Binns said.

"Sorry, Professor Binns!" Charlus called out.

Cynthia turned back around and huffed out in annoyance as Professor Binns went back to his teachings. Cynthia sat slumped in her seat and glared out at the chalk board, seething with anger. She had no idea how much longer she would be forced to sit there, but she hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. The longer she sat there the longer she had to stew in her own anger which wasn't good for anyone, especially her.

Cynthia avoided eye contact with Charlus and Tom once class was over. No words were spoken, the only noise being the students chattering away as they headed off to dinner.

"Hey, little cousin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked noticing how Cynthia immediately made a bee line towards him as soon as she spotted him. Tom just rolled his eyes and walked to the Gryffindor table followed by Charlus whom had an annoyed look to his face.

Harry had been in the process of making his plate when he noticed his brothers walking in.

Cynthia looked at Harry perplexed. "Cousin?"

Harry smiled at Cynthia. "Yeah, your my cousin,"

"By marriage of course," Alphard added.

"But my cousin nevertheless." Harry replied.

"Am I going to get in trouble by sitting here?" Cynthia asked noticing how the younger group of Slytherins were sneering at her and giving her evil looks.

"The evil looks they give have never stopped me and I'm a Slytherin myself." Harry joked as he pulled Cynthia to sit down in-between Alphard and himself.

"Besides, you're with us." Alphard replied adding more food to his plate.

"Cynthia, this is my boyfriend, Alphard Black and this is another friend of mine, Ignatius Prewett." Harry introduced Cynthia.

"You've been telling people about me?" Cynthia asked Harry frowning.

"Well... no. Just the two." Harry then shrugged his shoulders. "When new people come here, it spreads quickly. I don't even think Abraxas knows about you yet."

"Abraxas?"

"Aunt Marlene favors her brother Constantine Malfoy more than her sister Valerie. Uncle Constantine and Aunt Marlene are very close, so it surprised me that Aunt Marlene asked Mum to watch over you instead of Uncle Constantine."

"Are you kidding? Abraxas father making _his_ son watch after Cynthia after that whole magic bond fiasco with _you_?" Alphard said before stuffing his mouth.

"Oh yeah." Ignatius laughed.

Harry just scowled.

"Like I've been trying to say to everybody, I don't need _anybody_ to watch over me." Cynthia said scowling as well as she folded her arms to her chest.

"Cynthia, I have two, _two_ older brothers. Do you think they listen to me when I tell them I don't need them to watch over me? _Nooo._ They're always hounding me and breathing down my neck and then the _spying-"_

"You know what, Cynthia, Harry's ranting will go on forever so lets just agree to disagree." Alphard said smirking at Harry. Cynthia could help, but have a small smirk of her own.

"And I'm assuming you're at this table because Harry's brothers annoyed you." Ignatius replied.

"More than annoyed." Cynthia muttered.

"Tough love?" Harry asked putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Tom absolutely _loathes_ me." Cynthia exclaimed folding her arms to her chest. "And I the same for him."

"Uh, Tom's brother is sitting right next to you." Alphard whispered to Cynthia and pointed at Harry.

Harry smirked in amusement. "Good timing though, are you hungry?" Harry asked her.

"A little bit." Cynthia muttered.

"Well, help yourself." Harry said nodding his head towards the food.

"So, Harry, what do you think about Nadia being our new Charms Professor?" Ignatius asked.

"Oh, personally, it doesn't matter to me,-"

"Well it matters to _me_. Nixie is here." Alphard said with a scowl.

"If it makes you feel any better, Nadia said it was only temporary. So maybe Nixie will be here only temporary?" Ignatius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Who's Nixie?" Cynthia asked after having swallowing her food.

"Harry's _sister, _so she claims to be_._" Dorea said coming up behind Harry along with her cousin Lucretia.

"Where's Charlus?" Dorea asked.

"At his house table." Alphard replied.

"Oh, I guess I'll go eat there than." Dorea replied walking away.

Lucretia, though, took a seat next to Ignatius whom smiled sheepishly at her. "H-hey."

"Hey, Ignatius." Lucretia said making her plate.

"Why did that girl say that, Nixie, _claims_ to be your sister? Is she or isn't she?" Cynthia asked.

"Who's this shorty?" Jared asked sitting on the other side of Harry.

"Jared, Lucy, this is Cynthia Maximilian. My cousin. Cynthia, this is Jared Morgan, he's from America, he transferred here and this is Lucretia Black, Alphard's cousin."

"Oh, it's a pleasure sweetheart." Jared said winking at her.

Cynthia blushed heavily at Jared's words and turned away from him.

"Nice to meet you, Cynthia." Lucretia said as well.

"How many family members do you have anyway?" Jared asked making a plate.

"Right, so my godfather, Julius married Nadia, or should I say Professor Bellamy and Nadia's daughter is Nixie."

"Oh, I-I get it." Cynthia said.

"I mean, I've know Nixie for awhile now and I guess I do see her as my sister."

"Are you older than her?"

"No, she's a year older than me. She's a Fourth Year Huffelpuff actually."

"You'll know her when you see her. She's a perky blonde." Alphard said.

"I saw you come over here not too long ago," Minerva explained sitting down next to Tom at the Gryffindor table, "sorry, I got caught up with Pomona. She was telling me how all the guys are practically drooling over Nixie. She's not even a Veela, so my guess is because she's a bubbly blonde."

"Do I detect jealousy, Minerva?" Conall asked shocked.

Minerva huffed and stuck her nose in the hair. "Jealous of what?"

"You have no reason to be jealous. I mean you already have, Tom. Every girl here would fight tooth and nail to be with him." Lauren Sullivan, one of Minerva's Fourth year friends said to her.

Tom looked at Lauren before turning his attention back to Minerva. "Is she serious?"

"Well," Minerva said blushing, "I've heard that we are a pretty popular couple."

"You need to catch up on your gossip, especially if it includes you." Conall said piling more food onto his plate.

"Conall, I pay no heed to gossip." Tom said.

"Oh, but the latest one is that _you_ have a cousin visiting." Dorea said taking her seat next to Charlus.

"Though Nixie Conway still beats that. Nobody is interested in a first year." Conall concluded.

"Her name is Cynthia Maximilian. She's more Abraxas cousin than ours anyway. Aunt Marlene's step-daughter." Charlus said taking out of his pork chops.

"It doesn't matter _who_ she's more related to, Charlus. Mum and Dad appointed Cynthia to us and were supposed to help her fit in, but she's not making that easy on us." Tom said frowning.

"Oh? Well she seems pretty happy right now." Conall commented.

Both Charlus and Tom turned around to see Cynthia eating and laughing with Harry and his friends.

"Didn't I tell you, Tom? Harry's more devious." Charlus exclaimed.

Tom just rolled his eyes and turned back around. "As long as Harry can get through to her, that's all I care about."

"Yeah?"

"If not, you guys can haul her off to Abraxas." Dorea said smirking.

Harry was startled when he was encircled in a hug around the waist and a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Harry!" Nixie said with a ridiculous goofy grin on her face. "You have no idea how many friends I've made today! I'm so lucky! Everybody is _so_ friendly here."

"You must be, Nixie." Cynthia said studying the girl.

"Oh my gosh, what a lucky guess! Have you been talking about me, Harry? All good things I hope? But anyway, I'm going to go sit with my fellow Huffelpuffs." Nixie giggled and jumped up and down. "I'm a Huffelpuff. I feel _so_ exclusive! See ya, Harry!"

"She acts like a twit." Cynthia said frowning at the girl walking away to her house table.

"See, Harry? I'm not the only one that thinks that." Alphard exclaimed.

"It's in Nixie's nature. She's a water fearie. They're all a bit..."

"Annoying nut jobs?" Alphard supplied making Cynthia snicker.

"Eccentric." Harry said glaring at Alphard.

* * *

Harry needed a break from Alphard and Jared, they were constantly fighting for his attention and he need some air. He was outside the courtyard laying down on one of the stone benches.

"You've been following me since dinner. I insist that whatever problem you have, you work it out with Tom and Charlus. It's them your avoiding right?"

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Cynthia said leaning up against one of the pillars, watching Harry stare up at the night sky.

"Uh huh. Look, I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. And I can read you quite well. Tom and Charlus are my brother's, they're my family and I know they would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know I've been acting horribly and making this really hard, but I like you and I really don't wanna mess this up because you're the only one that's not mad at me yet."

"You don't have to worry so much. I wouldn't let you follow me around if I didn't like you."

"You like me?"

Harry sat up and patted the spot next to him for Cynthia to sit. Cynthia, hesitantly, went and sat next to Harry.

"I know this is hard for you and I'm not trying to force you to do anything that you don't want to, but Cynthia, you just gotta trust me on this. Tom has lost family to, he was an orphan for quite awhile before the Potter family came along."

"Were you an orphan to?"

"Yeah, kind of, but not as long as Tom. The Potters adopted both Tom and I. So, we both can relate to what you're feeling right now."

"If Tom and Charlus still don't like me, will you still-?"

"You're my little cousin, Cynthia. Nothing tops that."

Cynthia felt the knots in her chest slowly start to release, and she smiled for the first time since that morning. "Thanks, Harry," she whispered, "it's so easy to talk to you."

"I'd really like to see you come visit me again. You know, if you don't mind coming to the dark side of Hogwarts." Harry joked.

"I'd like to visit you to." Cynthia said shyly.

"Tom, you know, he pretends to be all tough and macho but really, he's just all soft and squishy inside." Harry said smirking.

Cynthia laughed a little, but nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Oh! And he _absolutely_ hates it when people call him, Tommy."

"So use it quite often?" Cynthia joked making Harry laugh.

* * *

Alphard got in a few more useless whacks to Jared's face and raised his had with a small fireball held in it just as Harry and Ignatius walked into their shared bedroom. The two of them stumbled in, laughing uncontrollably, Harry literally doubled over in laughter. Alphard froze, hand still formed to hit Jared with a fireball.

Taking that brief opportunity, Jared shoved him off him and halfway across the room with his vampire strength. Alphard's fireball diminished as soon as Alphard was distracted. Standing, they both stood to face Harry, Alphard crossing his arms over his chest defensively and Jared leaning against Harry's bedpost.

"Is this fight," asked Ignatius sobering up, "something we should _all_ be discussing?"

Alphard and Jared looked at each other briefly and answered, "No."

Harry regarded them in a way that made you feel like you were two arguing school boys who had been caught fighting by the teacher.

"I think we need a time-out." Ignatius looked at them expectantly, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"I personally don't care." Harry said taking his cloak off. He was still in a kind of good humor despite seeing his boyfriend and Jared Morgan fighting with each other.

"No blood no foul, eh?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"Something like that." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"'ello, luv," greeted Alphard as if nothing had happen. Alphard with his air of confidence, and affectionate.

Harry just gave Alphard a look saying that he was not fooled by Alphard trying to act all innocent.

"Jared, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked the boy as he undid his tie.

"What, you're not excited to bask in the pleasure of my company? Clearly I'm doing something wrong, half the upper years would give an arm and a leg for the opportunity." Jared said pouting at Harry.

"Well you should _find_ that somebody, Jared." Harry replied.

Jared just sighed. "I'm sure there really is _somebody_ out there for me."

"Hiding no doubt." Ignatius smirked.

"Hey! That's my line!" Alphard scowled at Ignatius.

"Vampires are quite irresistible. I'll find my mate one way or another. Jerks."

* * *

Cynthia found Tom in the back in the library writing, most likely doing homework. Cynthia went and took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Tom.

Tom looked up and then went back to his work. "Any particular reason for honoring me with your presence?" Tom asked.

Cynthia rolled her eyes in half- amusement and half-exasperation, "Still a little bitter?"

"No, just slightly annoyed." Tom answered.

"I've been hanging out with, Harry, as I'm sure you've notice."

"Mmh." Tom said as kept on writing.

"So, Tom, what do you remember about your parents, before you met the Potters I mean?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I was an orphan at birth. The Potters are all I care to know."

"My father, he's cold, calculating, he's never told me he loves me, so it's a bit hard for me to let people in. The only family I've ever had is my mother and now she's gone."

Tom sighed and stopped his writing. "Cynthia, look, I'm sorry,-"

"Don't be,-"

"No, I shouldn't have been so hard on you,-"

"I'm the one who made it hard on everyone. I understand that you-"

"No, it's _your_ fault. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I went about it." Tom replied going back to his parchment.

Cynthia huffed in annoyance and folded her arms to her chest."This is so hard," Cynthia finally croaked out quietly, her gaze focus down at her shoes. "I mean, I know I'm being irrational but...it's just...I'm _scared_, Tom. Scared of what could happen if..." Cynthia exhaled again as she bit her lip against the tears that were welling in her eyes. She didn't finish her thought though; she didn't have to.

"_It's not fair_," Cynthia said sniffling and rubbing at her eyes angrily.

"The way I see it, you've got to just keep going forward, you know? You can't just start avoiding entire world because you're afraid of what could happen. You do that...eventually you'll have nowhere left to go. You'll paint yourself into a corner, Cynthia."

Tom felt bad for putting that sad look on Cynthia's face, but this was something they really needed to talk about. Tom had to get through to Cynthia and usually the only way to do that, the thing that Harry had taught Tom and understood the most, was physical contact. So he got up from his chair and knelt down to Cynthia's level. He grabbed Cynthia's upper arm with one hand, moved it up to clutch Cynthia's shoulder.

"You have family in the Potter's, Cynthia. We protect our family. That, you can put your faith in."

Cynthia smiled for the second time that day. "Thanks, Tommy." Cynthia said.

"Don't call me Tommy!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"I do."

"It's not up to you! It's my name."

"Yes, but I'm the one who has to say it, and I want to call you Tommy." Cynthia said standing up as she quickly kissed Tom on the cheek and hurried out of the library.

Tom sighed and stood back up. "Unbelievable, how do you argue against that?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late arrival. Life and other things. Also, why do you guys insist on telling me about my grammar? I already told you that my beta person, misa-chan46, whenever it happens, will fix it up, so chill out. The world is not going to end because I misspelled something. If it offends you so much, stop reading it. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you:  
**Ghostmelody, D. Akisira R.T.M, Diana-Shan, random yet lovable, Jen103, misa-chan46, biblioholic, Lientjuhh, I-Love-Trunks1, dc05, WereBunny87, Kendra Dhyanna, itachisgurl93, griffin blackwood, Sofia Ottoman

**Author's Note:** So I've gotten a lot of criticism about how my story is taking to long and that it's slow. So, I said fine, everybody is complaining that the story is not getting to the point, then fine. You're going to get what you're asking for. I'm just going to skip right through all Harry's and Tom's years of schooling in the the next chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Fifty**

**When life gives you lemons,**

**use them to squirt lemon juice into the eyes of your enemies.**

_-Happy Bunny_

**Christmas Break**

"You're unbelievable!"

"Well buy me stuff and I'll be nicer." Cynthia said pulling her coat tighter. She stomped her feet impatiently and waited for her cousins to get off the train behind her.

"Hurry up, I'm half frozen!"

"You don't know _how_ to be nice you little-"

"Tom, take deep breaths and Cynthia, would you stop pushing Tom's buttons already?" Harry said rolling his eyes as he jumped down from the train as it finally met is destination to Platform 9/3 quarters.

"Charlus! Harry! Tom!" Boniface Potter called after his sons, waving them over.

"Of course he doesn't call out _my_ name." Cynthia said scowling as Charlus and Tom said their goodbyes to their girlfriends.

"Hey, bye Harry. Have a good Christmas break!" Jared gave Harry a hug.

"Okay, enough." Alphard said pulling them apart.

"Oh, and Cynthia," Jared said smirking down at the girl.

"Yeah?" Cynthia asked eyebrows rose.

"Let's not play games, Cynthia. You desire me, don't you?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I can tell. It's like a sense I got."

"Get away from me you _loser!_" Cynthia said shoving Jared hard. "And while you're at it, _grab a brain that's not undead and shriveled up!_"

"I hope Jared was just joking with her." Harry muttered.

"Who cares, jealous much?" Alphard asked.

"Shut up."

"When I get through with that jerk, there'll be nothing left but jelly." Cynthia said cracking her knuckles.

"Well, you won't have to do anything to his brain." Ignatius said smirking.

"Harry!" Nixie ran up to Harry and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Erm..."

"Oh my gosh! Cynthia! I love, love, _love_, your coat. It's so... what's the word I'm looking for? Cute!"

"Thanks."

"Aww, Cynthia, don't be down."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is a poem. I can read it."

"Really? It doesn't happen to say 'spare me' by any chance-?"

"Harry! I'm going to be with Mum for most of the Christmas break, but don't worry, I'll visit you every day! It'll still be like... like _I'm_ actually staying over! Kay, bye now! I'll send Julius and Mum your love!"

"See ya later, Nixie." Harry called after her as she ran off in the crowd of students.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with us staying over for Christmas break?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"You've been over before for Christmas break." Harry replied helping Cynthia with her luggage.

"Yeah, but-"

"Iggy, its fine. I've already told you, mum and dad have plenty of room for everybody. We live in a freakin' mansion."

"I just don't want to be a bother is all."

"You're not a bother, you and Alphard are my family friends, so it's a great pleasure to have you guys spend the holidays with me."

"Aww, I feel all mushy inside." Alphard said smirking.

"Are we leaving or what?" Eric Prewett asked Harry, his trolley full of his luggage.

"Why did you invite my lovely brother again?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"I hope the raging jealousy you're feeling won't affect our friendship." Harry said as he clasped his left hand with Alphard's right. "I still like you more than Eric. For now."

"Yeah, Eric is only here for trail basis. Though, if it turns out that Eric _is_ cooler than you, you're going to have to be replaced. Sorry." Alphard added.

Ignatius just rolled his eyes.

"Harrison James Potter!"

"Coming, Dad!" Harry shouted back.

"So Cynthia, how are you adjusting to Hogwarts and the students?" Valerie Potter asked as Boniface gave both Harry and Alphard hugs when they finally arrived, which surprised Alphard.

"Well, there are some interesting idiots in my class. Quite embarrassing, being a first year should be no excuse for their idiocy."

"I think you're hanging around Tom too much, dear." Valerie said smiling.

"No, actually I'm being serious. I was at the library reading and this boy came up to me, he's in the same house and year as I am. Anyway, he comes up to me and says 'what is _that_?' and I said, 'my people call them _books _you twit'."

"Oh, my." Valerie said trying to hide her amusement.

"Is life always tawdry, stupid, and humiliating? Or is it just a phase?"

"Just a phase. I'm hoping to grow out of it any day now." Boniface replied.

"Cynthia, you need to be more tolerant. You know what they say, judge and be judged." Valerie said.

"And I judge myself unfit for human contact."

"That's exactly what you _will_ be if you don't learn to interact with the rest of us."

"And that would be such a pity."

"Cynthia!"

"I mean, I already went to a school where the kids all think they're cooler than me. Now I'm going to a school where the kids all think they're more magical than me, too."

"Cynthia." Charlus called.

"What?"

"You're like, the girl version of, Tom."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom asked Charlus, shoving him from behind.

"Oh, nothing."

"The weather won't be that bad will it?" Cynthia asked Valerie pushing her trolley through the crowd of muggles. "I'll still be able to visit father?"

"We can always use portkey to get you to your father, Cynthia, he has problem getting to the Potter Mansion himself."

* * *

As they reached the house, there was a loud bark, and a second later a huge white dog lumbered toward them.

"Hey, Hermes!" Harry immediately dropped to his knees, arms spread wide. "Have you been a good boy?" Harry asked scratching behind Hermes ears.

"You have a dog to? How many pets do you guys have?" Cynthia asked.

Hermes went up and butted Cynthia's thighs and made a whining noise.

"I guess he's okay." Cynthia said bending down to scratch behind Hermes ears.

"I'll fire call your father, Cynthia." Valerie said walking to the living room.

"Okay, I need to get the rest of my things."

"You guys just leave your luggage here and I'll have the houselves take care of it. Harry, why don't you show your friends where they'll be sleeping?" Boniface suggested.

"You're just so cute!" Cynthia said burying her face in the dog's thick neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure it's the same rooms as last time right?" Ignatius asked trying not to laugh at Cynthia.

"If you guys want, we can share rooms together?"

"I prefer to have my own room."

"Oh, I wasn't including you, Eric." Harry said smirking at Eric's annoyed look.

Both Charlus and Tom went upstairs leaving Harry to debate on his plans. Cynthia and Hermes chased passed Charlus and Tom and went towards Cynthia's guest room.

"Come on, let's just go to my room and figure it out." Harry said as they started walking up the spiral staircase after his brothers.

"Eric, you should hurry and follow after my brothers, they'll show you to a room _away_ from everybody else. Charlus, Tom! Can you show Eric a room please?" Harry called after his brothers whom rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hurry up, Prewett." Charlus said as Eric walked past Harry and the others and to Charlus and Tom.

As soon as Harry opened the door to his room and made it a few steps in, someone suddenly hopped on his back sending them tumbling forward onto the plush carpet.

Harry turned around to face his best friend and boyfriend, Alphard Black.

''Did you attack me?'' Harry asked picking himself up and stretched his hand towards Alphard to help him get up.

Alphard took his hand and said, ''I was just trying to have a love fest.''

"I'm standing right here!" Ignatius said scowling and folding his arms to his chest.

"Aww, sorry, Iggy. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Harry will let you hug him, but no kissing and no tongue."

"Alphard Black, the words that come out of your mouth, seriously." Ignatius said with a raised eyebrow at his friend.

Harry just laughed in amusement.

"You know what, not that I don't love you guys, but, I think I'm actually going to share a room with my brother."

"Iggy!"

"No, no, I can't be in the same room with you guys when you guys are all in _that_ mood."

"_That_ mood?" Harry asked scandalous.

"You know what I'm talking about. Love-struck idiots." Ignatius said rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I think you two are worse than Minerva and Tom. It's like nobody else exist in the world when you two get all mushy together."

"Well, we promise-"

"Speak for yourself, Harry-"

"_We_ promise to be on our best behavior and acknowledge your existence."

"Thank you," Ignatius said smiling, "but I'm still sharing a room with Eric."

And with that said, Ignatius walked out the room closing it behind him. "Eric! Move your crap so I can put my things in there to!"

"Oh well, his loss." Alphard said smirking at Harry. "Come here."

"You don't own me." Harry said playfully stepping backwards.

A squeak exited Harry as he was suddenly pushed and landed flat on his back on his bed, where he was lying down.

Harry was surprised when he was pulled into a passionately kiss as Alphard jumped on top of Harry, straddling him.

"I know very well that I _do_ own you, Mr. Potter."

Harry let out a huff and folded his arms to his chest. "I beg to differ."

"You see when a guy claims another guy it's rude for somebody to think that they own said guy."

Harry had the most confused look of his face that Alphard had ever seen, apparently his wise way of explaining the situation was lost on Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm bloody talking about the fact that you're mine!"

Harry laughed. "Don't get so worked up, I know that I belong to you, you bloody git."

Alphard let out a growl at Harry's words. "Don't tease me. I had to deal with Jared Morgan for the past couple of months; my self-esteem is an all-time low. Tell me you're mine." A lust filled voice demanded.

"I'm yours."

With that response, Alphard met Harry's eyes with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed Harry again. Harry couldn't help the blush that came to his face as he felt Alphard's hands slid underneath his shirt, touching his exposed skin.

All too quick though, the boys heard a loud BOOM noise and rudely interrupted.

* * *

Cynthia had tried, and failed, to keep the anger out of her features; her father had still seen it. How the _great _Cormac Maximilian could catch that _sign of disrespect_ but not see how unfair this whole thing was, how worthless it made Cynthia feel . . . her father just didn't get it. Cynthia sat in her father's office, in front of his desk while he signed papers for his job.

She didn't want to be in the same house with her stepmother and stepbrother. Cynthia's father had promised, _promised_ that they were going to be together for the holidays, just the two of them to work out their relationship. Marlene was supposed to be away on business and Phyrros was supposed to stay with his friends over the Christmas break. It was like Cynthia was just an extra, not part of the family. Not that her Dad cared at all.

"I swear, Cynthia, you need to listen when I'm talking to you! And show me some fucking _respect!_"

Cynthia decided now might be a good time to be quiet. She crossed her arms and tried to make her body as small as possible in the sofa chair, intent on just staying quiet, knowing her father's wrath. Cynthia has known her father to hit woman on many occasions; she didn't believe that she would be an exception.

* * *

BOOM

"Boys! What did I say about rough housing!?" Boniface Potter said walking into the living room along with his wife, to investigate the loud noise.

"It wasn't us, Dad!" Charlus said from somewhere upstairs.

"Then who-!" Boniface stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the man that came out of his fire place, dusting himself off.

"So rude to your guests?" The smooth German voice of Gellert Grindelwald asked. "Pure Bloods are taught much better manners than that. Did your parents not teach you any better?"

Boniface was immediately in motion, taking only a second to throw up the Protego, shield charm, knowing that Grindelwald would attack. Sure enough, a spell was thrown at him and his wife, only it his shield, making the spell bounce off and hit there table; it was in splinters, bits of wood blasted Boniface and Valerie wanted to warn the kids, but now they couldn't risk dropping their shield long enough for _any _offensive maneuvers getting thrown at them.

"Really, Potter," the man continued, coolly, "I'd have thought someone in your_ status_ would have at least thought to set some protection wards on your home. Makes it easy for... _wizards_ to walk right in."

"Mum? Dad? What's going on, we heard-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the man in his living room and the predicament his parents were in. Charlus, Tom, and Harry's friends were right behind them.

The attack came out of nowhere. It should have come as a surprise—except that Harry dealt with this all the time, and Harry had been trained to respond to offensive spells without even thinking, CONSTANT VIGILANCE and whatnot. The second he saw the spell being thrown at himself, Harry pulled up his shield, deflecting the attack, and then Tom readied a spell of his own, Charlus barely managing to hold up a shielding charm as well along with Harry's. It wasn't until he stood there, face-to-face with his attacker, did his mind even manage to process what had just happened.

What was Gellert Grindelwald doing in _their_ home?

Grindelwald's eyes were flashing like icy daggers, obviously angered by the youth's quick deflection of his attack, but for some reason were holding his second attack on the youth. He simply stood there, a few feet from Harry and his family and friends, his lips now curling in to a cold smile.

"Your business is _not_ with my boys, Grindelwald." Boniface said, making Grindelwald turn his attention back to him and his wife.

Grindelwald smirked, approaching closer to Boniface and Valerie and standing only a few steps away from their shield. "I don't intend to fight you or your family Mr. Potter. I can see there is some misunderstanding between us, and I've unfortunately gotten off on the wrong foot with you and your family. Very disagreeable. And completely unnecessary."

Boniface's angry expression didn't change. "What do you want?"

"Send your boys away and we'll talk. Discuss things like civilized adults." There was a cold twinkle of amusement in his eye that Harry didn't like. "I have a proposition for you."

Boniface's face twitched into a scowl. "I can already tell you the answer."

"Come now... we haven't even discussed anything yet."

"If you're the one proposing it, then the answer is no."

Grindelwald smile didn't fade. If nothing else, Boniface's response seemed to please him more. "Potter," he responded, coolly. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you that we are going to discuss things. Now, send your boys away or..."

There was loud 'POP' and five of Grindelwald's followers Apparated behind the boys.

"My men will."

Boniface shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Through clenched teeth, he growled, "Boys, go upstairs to your rooms."

"Why don't you make sure they make up there safely, hmm?" Grindelwald said to his followers whom bowed their heads in respect to their master's request.

''I swear if you touch them, I'll end every single one of your fucking lives,'' Boniface warned, with scary anger in his voice. The followers simply smirked while Grindelwald tisked at Boniface's language.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **Sneak peak of 'Several Thousands Of Reasons To Smile' is out now.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

**Genre:** Family/Romance/Humor

**Parings:** Harry/Alphard, Charlus/Dorea, Tom/Minerva, Ignatius/Lucretia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

"That's How You're Gonna Fight The Forces Of Evil Now?

Call The IRS? I Must Be In Hell."

_- Spike "Just Rewards"_

**BOOM**

"Boys! What did I say about rough housing!?" Boniface Potter said walking into the living room along with his wife, to investigate the loud noise.

"It wasn't us, Dad!" Charlus said from somewhere upstairs.

"Then who-!" Boniface stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the man that came out of his fire place, dusting himself off.

"So rude to your guests?" The smooth German voice of Gellert Grindelwald asked. "Pure Bloods are taught much better manners than that. Did your parents not teach you any better?"

Boniface was immediately in motion, taking only a second to throw up the Protego, shield charm, knowing that Grindelwald would attack. Sure enough, a spell was thrown at him and his wife, only it his shield, making the spell bounce off and hit there table; it was in splinters, bits of wood blasted Boniface and Valerie wanted to warn the kids, but now they couldn't risk dropping their shield long enough for any offensive maneuvers getting thrown at them.

"Really, Potter," the man continued, coolly, "I'd have thought someone in your status would have at least thought to set some protection wards on your home. Makes it easy for... wizards to walk right in."

"Mum? Dad? What's going on, we heard-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the man in his living room and the predicament his parents were in. Charlus, Tom, and Harry's friends were right behind them.

The attack came out of nowhere. It should have come as a surprise—except that Harry dealt with this all the time, and Harry had been trained to respond to offensive spells without even thinking, CONSTANT VIGILANCE and whatnot. The second he saw the spell being thrown at himself, Harry pulled up his shield, deflecting the attack, and then Tom readied a spell of his own, Charlus barely managing to hold up a shielding charm as well along with Harry's. It wasn't until he stood there, face-to-face with his attacker, did his mind even manage to process what had just happened.

What was Gellert Grindelwald doing in their home?

Grindelwald's eyes were flashing like icy daggers, obviously angered by the youth's quick deflection of his attack, but for some reason were holding his second attack on the youth. He simply stood there, a few feet from Harry and his family and friends, his lips now curling in to a cold smile.

"Your business is not with my boys, Grindelwald." Boniface said, making Grindelwald turn his attention back to him and his wife.

Grindelwald smirked, approaching closer to Boniface and Valerie and standing only a few steps away from their shield. "I don't intend to fight you or your family Mr. Potter. I can see there is some misunderstanding between us, and I've unfortunately gotten off on the wrong foot with you and your family. Very disagreeable. And completely unnecessary."

Boniface's angry expression didn't change. "What do you want?"

"Send your boys away and we'll talk. Discuss things like civilized adults." There was a cold twinkle of amusement in his eye that Harry didn't like. "I have a proposition for you."

Boniface's face twitched into a scowl. "I can already tell you the answer."

"Come now... we haven't even discussed anything yet."

"If you're the one proposing it, then the answer is no."

Grindelwald smile didn't fade. If nothing else, Boniface's response seemed to please him more. "Potter," he responded, coolly. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you that we are going to discuss things. Now, send your boys away or..."

There was loud 'POP' and five of Grindelwald's followers Apparated behind the boys.

"My men will."

Boniface shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Through clenched teeth, he growled, "Boys, go upstairs to your rooms."

"Why don't you make sure they make up there safely, hmm?" Grindelwald said to his followers whom bowed their heads in respect to their master's request.

''I swear if you touch them, I'll end every single one of your fucking lives,'' Boniface warned, with scary anger in his voice. The followers simply smirked while Grindelwald tisked at Boniface's language.

* * *

The boys stood at the bottom of the staircase while the Gellert's followers were right behind them. The black iron steps curved in a tight circle that spiraled up four floors above their head. The boys room was on the third floor. It was time to begin the climb.

The only sound was that of shoes on the veined marble. Harry's hand slid silently over the gleaming railing; his eyes were focused upward, thinking.

Harry's thoughts raced. If he grabbed his wand he'd be given away. If he moved suspiciously, he'd be given away. If he did _nothing_ he'd die along with his family and friends.

Harry did the only thing he could think of. As soon as they were forced into a room, (Charlus & Tom's), with a sudden jerk of his hand, Harry retaliated with a hard punch to the face, effectively knocking the dark wizard back a few feet and leaving him dazed while Harry pulled out his wand, "Stupefy!"

One of the five of Gellert's rushed at Harry, knocking him down to the ground. The shock was quickly replaced by the training that was imbedded in him and he began struggling to get the man off of him.

His wand laid a couple of feet away from him, having been knocked out his hand by the impact of Gellert's follower. They grappled for a bit and Harry successfully managing to dislodge the man, kicking him hard in the stomach.

With his arm now free, he swung it hard into the man's face and it hit its mark with a loud crack, the force sending the man staggering.

"_Filpendo_," yelled Eric, firing a simple hex at the dark wizard and the man let it hit him looking amused.

"Really?" The dark follower smirked.

Tom huffed in annoyance and elbowed the wizard in the chest that was manhandling him and pushed Eric aside.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Tom cast the spell at the dark wizard. The explosion hit the man in the chest and he got blasted off across the room and laid on the floor unconscious.

"Harry!" Harry heard Charlus call out to him in alarm, but he couldn't afford to lose his concentration.

"Oh no you don't!" said Alphard and with a wave of his hand towards the fifth dark wizard, to everyone's shock, the wizard flew head first into the wall really hard, leaving a dent.

This caused Eric and Ignatius to stare at Alphard incredulously.

"Al…did you just use telekinesis…?" asked Ignatius in shock, "But how?"

"Not me personally, Harry, I was channeling his power." said Alphard smirking.

"You are channeling Harry's powers?" asked Eric surprised. "You can do that?" Eric turned to Harry.

Charlus watched with abject horror as the brightest flame he had ever seen erupted from the dark wizard's wand.

"REDUCTO!" Ignatius blasted the man through the bedroom window, having the dark wizard fall three stories down with the fallen broken glass with him.

The Fiendfyre that had been cast though, was still blazing, trapping the boys inside the room.

Alphard was immediately trying to counter the fire, trying to extinguish it with his fire mage powers.

"Harry! Your listening skills are atrocious! Following simple instructions has always been a ridiculously challenging thing for you to do!" Tom pulled Harry roughly to him and started to heal the gushing wound on the back of his head.

"I can to follow instructions." Harry said defensively.

"When they suit you," Tom said angrily and Harry couldn't deny it.

"Thomas, I don't think you know this, but I'm a wizard." Harry cut Tom off.

"I know that." Tom snapped at Harry. "And my name is Tom."

"And I use magic." Harry added. "I can cast spells that can cause a lot of damage to another person and I can do the things that not many, if any, wizards and witches can do. You know about my past and you know what I was before this." Harry's expressive green eyes peered up at Tom. "I just need to know if you can deal with that knowledge."

Without warning, Tom grabbed Harry into a tight hug and held on for all he was worth. "You're an idiot." Tom mumbled, hiding his face in Harry's messy hair. "You self-sacrificing wannabe Gryffindor that loves to play hero..."

"You love me."

"I hate you."

"I love you." Harry stated as a matter of fact.

"Shut up, Harry." Harry could see a small flush appear on Tom's cheeks and Harry grinned. Tom, highly frustrated, walked away from Harry without another word and looked out the destroyed window where said injured and possibly dead wizard laid below.

"We have to jump out the window,"

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed? What am I going to do, land in the bushes outside the window? We're three stories up!" Eric screamed over the roar of the fire, wondering if Tom had crap for brains.

"It's our decision-"

"I recognize that you seemed to have made a decision, but given that it's a bloody _stupid_ decision, I've decided to ignore it."

"Do you know how to put out the Fiendfyre fire curse? _No_ you don't because Fiendfyre is a very powerful flame that cannot be extinguished by normal water you twit! We have no- why are we talking about this!?"

"Erm, fire mage, standing right here." Harry said to Tom, gesturing at Alphard.

Alphard was already manipulating the Fiendfyre with his hands, trying to counter-curse it.

"You think you can hold it off?" Eric asked Alphard.

"Prewett, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"Amateur! Alphard STOP! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT BIGGER!" Tom shouted.

"Jumping out the window is sounding more and more appealing by the second." Ignatius said to his twin.

"I think you're worrying so much because you like me." Alphard countered back sarcastically. Tom looked like he was ready to explode.

"We only have two options," Charlus said, his magic had spiked around, suffocating them with its intensity, "jump out the window or try and stop this fire before it kills us."

"Charlus, what are you doing?" Tom asked rounding on him. He could feel Charlus magic pulsing as Charlus reached his hand out to claps onto Tom's.

"It's okay, I've seen Dad and Mum do this once before."

"Wha-" Tom was cut off when Charlus light flowed through him like a gentle wave. The light magic that was inside Tom, dormant came to the forefront when his hands touched Charlus. Skin contact was all it needed and the warm energy flooded their senses, not overwhelming them, just stating its presence.

"You have to push your magic out for this to work. You know, like how Harry does his magic shields."

Charlus grabbed Tom's hand again and he could feel a small hum coming from his body and some invisible kind of force field. Tom put his hand out and ran it through the air. There it was, like a dome over them.

Charlus put his hand up and pushed hard on the force field to make it fill up the whole room; it kept expanding and expanding until there was no fire left to be seen. Suddenly, the whole force field lit up, showing glowing blue.

In its wake was left a streak of electric blue that disappeared when Tom let go of Charlus hand.

"What was that?" Tom asked confused.

It was as though a part of his soul were missing once he let go of Charlus and the force field disappeared. If felt like it had been a part of his existence for so long and then suddenly was ripped away from him.

"That was an amazing show of magic you guys." Harry commented in wonderment.

"I've always wanted to try it after I saw Mum and Dad do it one time. It's a protection shield against dark magic."

"You were able to cast something like that by yourself?" Tom asked surprised.

"Well obviously I didn't do it by myself, Tom. You were here to help." Charlus said with a roll of his eyes.

"We should see if Mum and Dad need our help." Harry said to his brothers.

* * *

"I already told you that I'm not joining you and neither is my family, so get over it and get out of my face."

"Oh, no, young man. That's not how this game works." The smooth German voice Gellert replied smirking cheekily. "You're a smart man, Boniface. You always were, even as a kid in Hogwarts. You were so thirsty for the dark arts then weren't you? I read your records, yes, you had such _true_ potential. If only your daddy hadn't gotten you out of trouble-"

"I was young and stupid back then! I thought power was might-"

"You have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me, Mr. Potter!"

"That's because evil never sleeps." Valerie muttered.

Grindelwald continued as if he didn't hear Valerie. "I believe your files said that you were volatile, self-absorbed, and didn't play well with others."

Boniface gave Gellert a forced smile. "You've been paying very _detail_ attention to my records I see."

"Yes, well. I couldn't help it. You have quite interesting files in your record."

"The difference between _you_ and _me_ Grindelwald, is that_ I_ grew up."

"Really, Boniface. How hypocritical of you, all things considered." He shook his head, tutting under his breath. There was an expression of amusement on his face, the conversation obviously entertaining him. "Don't you think your whole 'Good Merit' act is starting to get a trifle old? I mean we both know the only reason you stopped was because of your son-"

"What do you want, Grindelwald?" Boniface snarled. "You're here in my home. Talk."

"What's the hurry? Let's talk in your lovely living room. We have some catching up to do."

"You want to talk? We'll talk. But I'm not going to follow you anywhere."

With those words, Gellert's icy eyes flashed. "Really?" he hissed. "I think you _will_. This is a matter of _my_ control over _my_ men with _your_ boys, Mr. Potter. If you don't come, your boys _will_ die."

Boniface glared daggers at Gellert whilst Valerie stiffened in response.

Gellert flashed a grin at Boniface that didn't quite reach his calculating eyes. "Now, we've only got a few things to discuss. We'll talk maturely in your living room with your humble hospitality and no harm will befall on you or your boys."

"Fine, we'll discuss things civilize."

"I know." Gellert began walking, not even bothering to check if Boniface and Valerie were following."Come along. I hate people lagging behind. It makes conversation so difficult."

As soon as Boniface came up to his side, Gellert clapped Boniface on the shoulder as though they were old friends, and commented lightly, "See, now isn't that better?"

For one split second, Boniface face twisted in disgust at the physical contact.

"Dumbledore."

Everybody stopped moving in sync on the spot as Albus Dumbledore came out of the Potter's fireplace.

"My name is Albus, Gellert. Please do me the honor of using it." He said, his voice calm.

"Take one more step," Gellert's snarled, "and I'll kill the Potter's on the spot." His eyes flashed. "And I'll make sure it's slow and painful. I hear burning to death is one of the worse ways to go."

Dumbledore froze.

Gellert's eyes narrowed. "What do I expect you to do in this situation? I've no idea. That all depends on how much you care about the Potter's, though the fact that you stopped moving implies at least some concern. But I know better than to assume anything with _you_."

"Gellert, there is one of two ways this can end. Neither would be to your liking."

Grindelwald flared with anger. "No, there is only _one_ way this will end! Surely you have heard what I did when we parted all those years ago? You know that I have obtained the The Elder Wand!"

"You stand before me no more powerful then when you left the halls of Durmstrang, Gellert."

"That is where you're wrong, Albus! My wand _will_ finally be your downfall!"

"I don't look to defeat the wand, Gellert. Just its master."

"ENOUGH!" screams Grindelwald. "No more talk, Dumbledore! This conversation has run out of time!"

Grindelwald lashed out with his wand. From the tip of the wand emerges a black spell. It shot out and ran to encase Dumbledore in a pitch black surrounding.

Dumbledore though, used his own wand and strike the darkness. Cracks of the brightest light appear through the darkness and the spell dissipated.

"I am the strong one now, Dumbledore!" announces Grindelwald. "You wasted too much time at your precious school. Even as the best wizards from around the world come to defeat me, even as the ministries of these eastern countries send their best to destroy me, they will never defeat me!"

"Give up, Gellert!" Dumbledore shouted flicking his wand again and this time, electric, purple light erupted from it and made a small ball shape which covered the white shield like thick, annoying liquid and as it hit, the purple light and white shield both disappeared instantly.

"Never! _Crucio_!" Grindelwald shot back.

Albus threw off the spell and produced a silver shield around himself.

With a flick of his wand a bright silver jet flew straight at Grindelwald.

With a smile Grindelwald replied with red lightning which struck the silver jet.

For minutes, both of the great wizards clasped their wands tightly in the hands as their spells tore at each other, flickering bolts of magical energy around the hall, tearing off chucks of marble. Eventually, though their attacks were not getting anywhere, causing a lull in the fighting.

"As you can see, you're not that invincible, Gellert." said Dumbledore as they both stood, staring at each other.

Grindelwald roared in anger and then Apparated.

"Dad! Mum!" The Potter boys came running into the living room along with the Prewett twins and Alphard Black.

"Boys!" Boniface said relieved and looking a little bit annoyed, but mostly relieved.

"You're alive," Valerie said hugging Charlus, and then releasing him to hug both Harry and Tom.

Charlus rolled his eyes. "Of course we're alive, have you not met us?"

* * *

**Night...**

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Alphard's voice penetrated Harry's thoughts, snapping his attention back to the present. He was snuggled against Alphard's chest, laying on top of the snow covered Potter mansion roof. Highly dangerous, yes, but looking up at the stars that night seemed to calm both Harry and Alphard. Ignatius and Eric were sitting with them, talking amongst themselves and looking up at the stars as well.

The Prewett's father was coming momentarily to pick them up. After what happened, Harry's great grandparents didn't feel that it was safe for his friends to be in their home anymore. Not Alphard though, he fire called his father that he would sneak out the house anyway to the Potter's and that he wasn't going back home. His father gave up eventually with Alphard and told him that if he died, that he wasn't going to be at the funeral, if he even gave him one.

The truth was, Harry's brain was _still_ trying to process the events of the last couple of hours.

"It's just..." Harry whispered, "Can this whole thing get any more messed up?"

"Probably. It usually does." Alphard said sarcastically with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes as he let Alphard draw his face upwards, he slid his hand onto the youth's shoulder and leaned into the embrace as Alphard sealed their lips into a kiss.

Dropping his hand down from Alphard's shoulder, Harry played with the hems of Alphard's shirt and stole under it to feel his skin.

"Bloody Hell! Hello! We're sitting right here!" Eric said annoyed.

The two were immediately snapped back into reality and they pulled away from each other quickly at the sound of Eric's voice. Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, this is awkward." Ignatius said, finally breaking the silence. Suddenly finding this all too amusing, Harry began chuckling and peered up at Eric.

"If you wanted to join, Eric. All you had to do was ask, I wouldn't have mind." Harry teased and Alphard growled at the comment, drawing him close.

"No, you can _not_." He said, giving Eric a pointed look.

"As if." Eric said looking disgusted.

"Why are you up here with us anyway Prewett? Shouldn't you be packing?" Alphard asked.

"Look, do I owe you a wizards debt, Potter?"

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" Harry asked perplexed.

"It's just what some wizards do when they save another life-"

"Harry saves a lot of lives. Don't let it go to your head, Eric." Alphard replied.

"You truly think that I'm that type of person to make you owe me a debt because I'm a Slytherin, do you Eric?" Harry asked insulted.

"I told Eric he was being stupid." Ignatius said sighing.

"And can you blame me? I've never seen a Slytherin that acts the way you do."

"What way do I act?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.

Eric was silent for a moment before he answered. "You care about people, you save them even when it puts your life at risk. You have no idea of all the angry ranting I hear from your brother Tom about the self-sacrificing things you do. You are far more caring than most people out there in the world. Especially for a Slytherin. People's personalities change when they hang around with you; into something good. Not a bad thing, I suppose." Eric broke off, looking a bit embarrassed at his admission.

"You're not dating Harry, so you can forget it!"

"I don't want- _I like girls!_"

"As fascinating as this conversation is," The boys looked up to see Charlus maneuver out the window and on top of the roof, "I don't think the Prewett's should let their father wait any longer than necessary."

"Thank Merlin." Eric said standing to leave. "The way you think, Black, is so unnatural."

"Okay, Eric. Point taken. Can we just kiss and make up, now? You know I hate it when we fight." Alphard smirked at Eric's sigh.

"See you, Harry." Ignatius gave Harry a hug. "Later, Al. I suppose I'll see you guys at the Ball?"

"Of course." Alphard said waving Ignatius off.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry responded to his brother. He stepped closer, his footsteps careful on the fallen snow covered roof.

"I also came up here to tell you that Mum said dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks, Al and I will be down soon."

"Alright, just hurry up with your make out sessions, it's cold out here you know."

"I wont keep him out here to long, Char." Alphard answered for Harry, smirking as he did so.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"Emilia." Boniface said shocked to see his sister and his father in his small dinning room kitchen.

"Good evening," Emilia said to Boniface, smiling. She stood up from the kitchen table and gave her brother a hug.

"Hi." Boniface said a bit speechless.

"All is well with you? Well, beside the attack of Grindelwald and all."

"Yes."

Boniface hoped that by giving curt answers, Emilia would be discouraged from talking to him. After all, there was a reason why he hadn't spoken to his sister in a decade. They parted ways on unfriendly terms. Boniface had wronged his sister and he didn't expect to be forgiven.

"I am glad to hear it, brother."

They sat at the kitchen table awkwardly in silence for nearly five minutes. The tension was kind of unbearable, and apparently it was worse for Emilia, because she finally cracked and asked,

"Boniface, why are you still angry with me?"

"I'm not."

Although he didn't actually say it, the look on Emilia's face clearly conveyed, _'Just how stupid do you think I am?'_

"Look, I'm not angry at you, ok? I'm just—frustrated. More with myself, really," though Boniface hadn't actually meant to say that last bit out loud.

Emilia stared at him, head tilted to the side, brow furrowed, like a confused child. "I don't understand you, Boniface, but I guess I've never been able to, even as children. I'm glad to see you though. Wife and kids, I never expect that from you of all people."

"You always do that! You're all nice to me, and understanding, and kind. Don't do that."

If Emilia was offended, she was too bewildered to show it.

"Harold and Emilia came to visit and talk about our living situation." Valerie announced when she couldn't handle the tension much longer.

"Our living situation?"

"I was thinking that you and your family could live with me and my family till your home is safely secure."

"No."

"Come on Boniface, be a man! Admit that you need help!"

Boniface glared at his sister. "Emilia, if I was half the man you are, I might be willing."

"Oh dear, Merlin." Valerie said covering her face in shame.

"Let's behave like civilized adults shall we? Anyway, we'll talk about Boniface and his families living arrangements later."

"Fine, I wont be listening, though. I don't need you or Emilia's help with anything. We can survive without, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, you know Boniface's temper." Valerie tried to excuse her husbands behavior.

"Yes, we've met. " Emilia muttered.

"Let's be civilized I said! Boniface, Emilia, I know you both are well matched when it comes to fowl behavior..." Harold said scowling in disapproval.

"Grandpa Harold!" Harry said surprised as he walked into the dinning room with Alphard. They both were in their pajamas still. Harry's hair was all mussy and purple that morning.

"Harry, my grandson. It's so good to see you." Harold said walking to Harry and giving him a hug. "And good morning to you to Mr. Black."

"Good morning, sir." Alphard replied back.

"Harry, this is your Aunt." Harold introduced.

Emilia got up from the dinning room table and extended her petite hand, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Emilia. You must be Harrison, father talks about how much you look like him. Must be karma on Boniface's part. Anyway! I've been looking forward to meeting you for so long!"

Harry hadn't expected such a girlish face for a woman in her late thirties, the thick wavy black hair falling stubbornly in front of her face. She was dressed like a farm girl; long blue flared overalls over her yellow collar short sleeved shirt. Emilia was three-four inches shorter than Boniface with violet amethyst color eyes that was luminous and very beautiful.

"Erm... It's good to meet you, Aunt Emilia. I didn't know Dad had a sister?" Harry said looking at Boniface confused.

"We're twins and it doesn't surprise me you haven't heard your father talk about me. I'm sure it wouldn't have been anything good."

"Don't put words in my mouth Emilia-!"

"_Twins?!"_ Harry said looking between Boniface and Emilia.

"Fraternal twins." Valerie answered.

"Oh, well that's something."

"And who is this?" Emilia asked looking at Alphard expectantly.

"This is my boyfriend, Alphard Black." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, madam." Alphard said kissing her hand.

"Oh my goodness, you're too cute. Your Surname is Black? As in the Ancient Pureblood-?"

"Yes, indeed." Harold answered.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, Harrison. Our family has never befriended the Black's. Quiet a battle of Pureblood ethnics-"

"With all due respect, my family has nothing to do with my relationship with Harry, Miss Emilia." Alphard said clasping his hand with Harry's. Harry's hair turned blue as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"That's admirable." Emilia said smiling.

"Breakfast!"

Charlus Practically pushed Harry and Alphard out the way to get to the food on the table. He was still dressed in his sleepwear as well.

"Charlus! Don't be rude! Slow down and meet your Aunt Emilia." Valerie said sternly to her son.

"Who's Aunt Emilia?" Charlus asked with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Emilia waved her hand in greeting. "That would be me."

Charlus walked over to Emilia, still holding his plate of scrambled eggs and gave Emilia a one armed hug. "Hello, Aunt Emilia."

Emilia giggled. "Good morning, honey."

Harry and Alphard took their seats as soon as Tom walked into the kitchen with somebody hiding behind him.

"Mum, Dad... oh Grandpa Harold, good morning."

"Thomas, good morning."

"Tom, that better not be who I think it is behind you." Boniface said sternly.

"Good morning." Cynthia moved slightly away from Tom.

"Cynthia," Boniface said exasperated, "what are you doing-"

"It wasn't working out well with father, so I came here. Am still welcomed here right?"

"Of course you are, but-"

"Great! I'm starving! I haven't had breakfast yet." Cynthia went and sat beside Harry and Charlus at the table.

Boniface turned to look at his wife expectantly.

"Cynthia, does your parents know-"

"Father knows and doesn't care Aunty Valerie." Cynthia replied putting bacon and eggs on her plate.

Valerie mouthed _'I'll fire call later'_ to her husband.

"Thomas, this is your Aunt Emilia." Harold introduced.

"Aunt Emilia? From which side-?"

"I'm your father's twin sister."

Tom blinked and looked at his father. "You have a twin sister?" Tom asked in disbelief.

Boniface ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes, son, I do."

Tom then frowned at his father before turning back to Emilia. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aunt Emilia. I'm afraid I don't know anything about you though."

"It's understandable. Your father and I had a bit of a tiff after we left Hogwarts. Went our separate ways we did. That's why I was hoping that your father would say yes to moving in with me for a week while the ministry is house safe proofing your family's home."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. We can get to know Aunt Emilia better." Charlus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eat your food, Charlus." Boniface said annoyed.

"Well, why not father? Don't you want to spend time with your sister after all these years?" Tom asked joining everybody at the table for breakfast.

"Not particularly, no."

Tom looked at his father with eyebrows raised. "She's your sister." Tom said as a statement.

"I'm aware, son." Boniface said casually as he folded his arms to his chest.

Charlus gave his father a sidelong glance. "Why is it that you don't get along with any of your siblings, Dad?"

"Because your father was a prat practically his whole life till he had kids of his own." Emilia commented as she to as well folded her arms to her chest.

"Dad couldn't have been a prat. He was a _Gryffindor!_" Charlus said defending his father.

"Boniface may have been a Gryffindor on the outside, but he was pure _Slytherin_ on the inside."

"Emilia!"

"What Boniface? You know it's true. You don't have any friends from our Hogwarts years do you? No, you don't-"

"If one more word comes out of your mouth about our Hogwarts years, Emilia, I swear you're leaving and never stepping foot back into my house. I've had enough!" Boniface snapped at his sister. He was furious.

Everybody at the table was shocked. Nobody had ever seen Boniface so angry before, well not the three brothers anyway. Emilia looked truly offended and hurt at the same time.

Boniface fury only told Tom that Emilia's words had to be true. What was his father like when he was in Hogwarts that he didn't have any friends now?

"How is school going, Harry?" Harold asked acting completely oblivious of his kids dispute with each other.

"Erm...it's going good. Still trying to catch up to him though," Harry gestured to Tom.

Tom didn't comment, he was still looking at his father with an unreadable expression. He was upset with the way his father was acting, it just wasn't like him.

"Good luck with that." Alphard muttered going back to eating his food.

"How long will we be at your house, Aunt Emilia?" Charlus asked.

"Charlus, we're not-" Boniface started, but was cut off.

"Honestly, Boniface, an innocent offer of Christmas hospitality is hardly deserving of such a reaction. Whatever is the matter?" Harold asked his son.

"Dad, you would entirely force me to stay over if it was Harry or Tom. I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you're twins."

"Things change...and are never the same." Boniface answered flatly.

"Boniface, there are some things that don't have to change. Like the family that we are all a part of."

"Boniface," Valerie tried to reason, "Emilia is only showing concern for your welfare."

"Yeah, well. I don't _want_ her concern."

"I'm your sister and your friend."

"I'm pretty sure you just established that I don't have _any_ friends."

"This Christmas break is a time for family, after all, and it is only natural that your sister should want her family to know their relations. You should be rather flattered that she has invited you to stay."

"Well I can't say that I had a very good role model, now did I father?"

Harry felt that he was on a set of one of those talk shows that he used to see his Aunt Petunia watch on the telly. Alphard looked at Harry with his eyebrows roused and all Harry could do was shrug his shoulders. Everybody seemed to be a bit at a loss at Boniface behavior.

Boniface knew, okay, he really did _know_, that Emilia and his father Harold hadn't _actually_ done anything wrong. That it was _he_ who was the problem here, and that he was being totally unfair and childish and stubborn.

But he couldn't help it- well, okay yeah he _could_, but then maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he wanted to take the easy way out, and be irrationally angry at Emilia, instead of doing the grown up thing and take Emilia up with her offer.

It was just that he was suppose to provide and protect his family. Having to live with Emilia wasn't on the top of his to do list. He could barely get along with her when they were kids, how was it going to work now? And anyway where did Emilia get off, caring about his welfare? He hadn't seen Emilia in years and now all of a sudden she _cares_.

"I understand that you have some difficulties, but so do we all. I care for you too deeply for you to think I don't care, son. Emilia and I just want whats best for you and your family. It would only be for a week, Boniface."

Boniface took a deep breath and sighed. "Forgive me...I do not know what came over me," Boniface throat felt uncomfortably tight, "I suppose a week at Emilia's wouldn't be so bad."

* * *

"I've lived in Cambridge all my life and it has never lost its unique charm in my eyes. Although it is small town and lacks a lot of the fancy Potter class, but I prefer it to other places."

Emilia's home was two stores and made of brick construction; part rendered with crittall windows and it sits in a mature plot of approximately 1/3 of an acre. There was also a small barn detached from the house.

Everybody clambered out of Emilia's car looking around her home. Hermes came sprinting out and immediately went chasing after a squirrel that he saw on the lawn.

Valerie went over to Boniface, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just want to die is all," Boniface half joked.

"Dear, Emilia is your sister, is it really so bad to be living with her and her family for just a week?"

"Welcome to the Reeves family home." The man said opening the white picket fence for them. He had an American accent.

The best way to describe Mr. Reeves in short was that he looked like a cowboy. He was probably five-eight or nine, but with a muscular built. Same height as his wife. He had topaz blue eyes and bronze hair. He wore a long-sleeved beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black denim jacket with the sleeves cut off to the shoulders, black gloves, a satchel that lays on his right side, and pin-striped pants that are worn over the boots. He even wore a brown cowboy hat. Mr. Reeves was muscular even through his beige shirt, with a benevolent face.

"We're really sorry for the trouble." Valerie said.

"Nonsense, I've been waiting to meet Emilia's side of the family for ages. She thinks I can't handle the culture and magic-"

"You're a muggle? You married a _muggle_ Aunt Emilia?" Charlus asked a bit shocked. Charlus has yet witness a member of their family marry a muggle.

"Charlus! Don't be rude!" Valerie scowled her son.

"We never had a family member marry a-"

"Charlus!" Valerie raised her voice.

"Excuse us." Boniface said pulling Charlus to the side to talk to him privately.

"Sorry." Valerie said again apologetic.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, I'm sure you'll want to see where you'll be living?"

"Well if I knew we could marry muggles...!"

Tom rolled his eyes shaking his head. Harry just smirked and grabbed his luggage. He knew that Charlus didn't mean what he said in a rude way. He was just curious and shock. The Potter family has yet to marry with muggles or muggle-borns in fact.

"I'm Cynthia-" Cynthia stopped mid sentence as she felt two sets of small iron grips around her leg.

Cynthia looked down to see a small bronze haired boy gripping onto her leg tightly. She bent down and ran her fingers through the boys' hair, but he didn't respond.

"Hey there." Cynthia said awkwardly.

The grip around Cynthia's leg loosened as the boy looked up at her. His bright blue topaz eyes shinning up at her. Cynthia thought that he was the most adorable boy she had ever seen. He looked to be about three or four years old and had short bronze hair.

"Hi." The boy said shyly."What's your name?"

"Cynthia." Cynthia replied trying not to laugh."What's yours?"

"Shiloh."

"Well it's very nice to meet you."

"Shiloh, baby, come here." Emilia said as Shiloh scampered over to his mother. "Why aren't you wearing a coat young man?" she asked picking Shiloh up and giving him a hug.

Shiloh simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, Shiloh. My, you've grown into such a big boy." Valerie said in a baby voice.

"Hi." Shiloh said shyly back.

"He certainly is a cute one," Valerie remarked.

"And quite a mischievous one as well," Emilia added.

"I'm Tom, Uncle." Tom said shaking Mr. Reeves hand.

"I'm Harry and this is Alphard Black." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you boys. You can just call me Bruce."

Valerie reached for her suitcase.

"I got it." Bruce offered as he grabbed Valerie's suit case.

"Ah, I love snow." Alphard got some snow off the ground and made it to a ball and then threw the snowball at Tom.

"Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me?"

"Oh yeah, felt good. You should try it."

"Are you kidding right now?" Tom asked scowling as he brushed the snow off his coat.

"Live a little, Thomas."

"You know, I've been told I have…pretty…good…aim." Tom threw a snowball right back, hitting Alphard right in middle of his face.

"You are so dead!"

"Boy's, not now, let's all get inside." Boniface said with Charlus following after his father.

"I think we can all use a nice, hot cup of cocoa." Emilia said.

"Emilia, if you want to make the cocoa, I can help bring the luggage inside," Bruce offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm Charlus, Uncle Bruce. I just want you to know that I find muggles very interesting and I have no ill will against you."

Bruce gave a confused smirk before he shook Charlus hand. "Nice to meet you, Charlus."

As soon as everybody entered, they were immediately met with silver and gold candles plastered on the walls, candy canes, stars, and all manner of Christmas splendors spread all over the ceiling, halls, and the staircase.

"The kitchen is this way." Bruce said leading the way towards the kitchen.

The inside of the house, for some reason, reminded Harry a lot of the Dursely's home.

A few moments later, Emilia returned to the room with cocoa for everyone. Each person took a cup, sitting and enjoying it. They sat around a table, where a small Christmas tree was. Not very ornate, just a green tree with a gold star and a few ornaments on it.

Tom sat next to Cynthia and smiled when Cynthia scooted closer to him. Cynthia smiled back. Tom never lied to her or smiled phony. It was always genuine. Cynthia liked that.

Harry was quite content from his place by his boyfriend Alphard and Tom on the other side of him. He had a cup of cocoa, topped with a mountain of marshmallows, whipped cream, and shaved chocolate. The only thing that could have made the moment better was if it wasn't so _tense, _in the small kitchen.

"So my wife tell's me you'll be stayin' with us for a week?" Bruce asked Boniface.

"Perhaps less than that." Boniface commented.

"Will shoot, I was hoping maybe y'all would stay the entire Christmas holiday."

"We'll see how things fair out, that's nice of you to offer, Bruce." Valerie answered for her husband.

* * *

Climbing up the stairs, the three brothers and Cynthia decided to head to their rooms for the night. Boniface and Valerie had already retired to their rooms for the evening, even though it wasn't quite late yet.

"I can't believe I have to share a bedroom with a three year old." Cynthia muttered.

"Would you rather share a room with us?" Alphard asked.

"Merlin, no."

"Well don't complain then. It's going to be cramped in there with all four of us."

Cynthia huffed out and folded her arms to her chest. "Why can't Shiloh sleep with you guys?"

"Because it's his room, Cynthia. We are merely guest so please act appropriately." Tom said to Cynthia.

"Cynthia! Cynthia! Read me a story," Shiloh came up behind Cynthia and latched onto her leg.

"How about I tell you a story I made up," Cynthia asked.

"Okay."

"Okay, come on." Cynthia said when the finally came to the top of the landing of stairs. Cynthia walked towards the bedroom door that had colorful stick pictures all over the door

The boys was halfway along the hallway to his room which was lightly light, when he heard a pair of angry voices coming from his great great grandparents bedroom. Harry hesitated looking at his brothers, he didn't want his parents to know that he had heard them arguing.

"Sounds serious." Alphard whispered.

"Mind your own business, Black." Tom hissed at him.

"Let's just go-"

"... if I wasn't in so deep in dark magic, Grindelwald wouldn't have even known that I existed!"

Charlus froze on the spot. Tom moved closer to their door to hear.

"Boniface, Grindelwald would have come after us anyway! We're pure bloods!"

"I don't want my family in constant danger-"

"Boniface, you know what the boys are like. They are very gifted and level headed individuals."

"The boys could have died-"

"But they aren't-"

"We shouldn't be here, we could endanger Emilia and her family-"

"Boniface, can you just please... please give your sister a chance." There was silence.

"Let's turn in for the night."

"You guys, let's go." Harry whispered to his brothers.

Charlus looked betrayed by what he heard. "I can't." Charlus ran back downstairs. You could hear a slam from outside.

"I'll get him." Tom said to Harry, descending back down the stairs.

"Come on Harry, letter your brother handle it." Alphard whispered grabbing Harry's hand.

"Yeah."

Alphard walked them towards their room and pushed open the door. Harry took in the blue colored carpet, the large windows on the eastward wall over-looking the vast gardens; it certainly was a nice room to fit in four teens.

Harry took a step into the room, taking a quick look around to get his bearings.

"It's pretty nice, nothing what I had expected." Alphard commented, walking inside after Harry.

"What? Are you so used to living so luxuriously?" Harry joked.

"I can't say that I've lived in anything less, but I can adapt."

"Good." Harry sighed, sitting on one of the four beds facing the window.

"Are you thinking about what your father said?" Alphard asked, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Charlus is going to take this badly."

"And you're not?" Alphard asked shocked.

"It was his past, people do stupid things when they're young."

"You are well adjusted my friend. I would be freaking out."

Harry laughed. "I'm not really thirteen you know. Mentally anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's hot or not that I'm dating an older man."

"If you want to break this up-"

"No, no, no." Alphard said hurriedly as he hugged Harry around the waist.

* * *

**11:00 PM...**

"Muffins! Alright! We hit the motherlode!"

"Shh... don't make a mess, we're not supposed to be in here, Al." Harry whispered to him sneaking through the kitchen with his boyfriend in nothing but pajamas and a trench coat and his slippers.

"I'm sure Charlus and Tom will appreciate some muffins," Alphard said slipping some in his coat pocket, "and by the way, who's brilliant idea was it to have a private discussion in a _barn_? It's a blizzard outside you know."

"Al... come on." Harry said dragging Alphard away from the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both Harry and Alphard froze on the spot.

"Cynthia, go back to bed!" Harry whispered to her.

"Why should I? What are you doing?" Cynthia asked walking down the staircase.

"Look, it's private-"

"If it's so _private_, why are you bringing, Alphard?" Cynthia said with arms folded to her chest as she came up to the two boys.

"Cynthia, go away." Alphard said making shooing motions.

"I'll yell at the top of my lungs and you two will be in big trouble!"

"What's going on down there?" Somebody started to descend down the stairs and turning on the lights.

"Cynthia! You prat!" Alphard hissed at her, Cynthia simply stuck her tongue out at Alphard, "Harry, go." Alphard hissed, pushing Harry out the door and into the snowy weather.

Harry huffed in annoyance as he almost slipped down the icy wooden stairs.

"...Oh I was just getting a midnight snack Mr. Reeves."

"Liar." Cynthia said.

"Shut up!"

Harry hurried off before he was caught by his Uncle Bruce.

The wind chill had increased and the snow flakes were immediately sticking to the ground. "Bloody hell…" Harry muttered to himself as he walked along the trail towards the barn. "I should have worn snow boots."

After some difficulty, Harry finally managed to open the barn door and walk inside. Harry closed the doors as soon as he got inside, not wanting the snow to travel inside the barn with the horses. He scowled as he saw Charlus and Tom chatting it up on the stack of barn hay.

"Oh great, what did I miss?" Harry asked, shivering and grouchy.

Tom glared at him. "You know we wouldn't start a meeting without you!" Tom scolded Harry.

Tom then looked around, and noticed Alphard was not there. "Where is Black?" he asked, though Tom honestly didn't care _too _much.

"Cynthia caught us and made a ruckus and woke Bruce up. Alphard pushed me out the door before I was seen. And by the way, why did you guys want to meet in a _barn_?"

"So that we didn't get overheard by you know... _Dad_." Charlus answered.

Harry sighed and went and sat next to Tom on the haystack. Tom flinched when Harry's bare hands accidentally brushed up against him. "You're freezing." Tom said scowling yet again. "Why didn't you say something? Why aren't you wearing snow boots?"

"Probably because I was half sleep when I got a message from you to meet you and Charlus in the barn."

"That was my fault, I couldn't sleep," Charlus admitted, "and it wasn't really even snowing when Tom and I first came to the barn."

"Tom, how about warming me up?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Tom's waist, practically snuggling up to him.

"I would if this was our home. Aunt Emilia's home is muggle based, we can't do underage magic here, nor wandless without getting into trouble with the ministry of magic." Tom said but took off his spare coat and gave it to Harry. Tom was wearing two trench coats.

"Th-thank you."

"Let's just make this quick, Charlus." Tom said crushing Harry closer to his side.

"Okay, well, you guys all heard what Dad said... he was into dark magic."

"Yes and at some point in his life he stopped and changed his ways." Harry replied.

"_Why_ though? Why was Dad involved in dark magic? Do you think Mum was to? I mean she had to be, to be with Dad right? I mean she _was_ a Malfoy-"

"Now you're just speculating-"

"I'm not joking, Harry! I mean my entire life-_our_ entire life has been a lie!"

Harry frowned. "How so?"

"How so? _How so? _Harry you were there, you heard what Dad said-"

"He said that if he hadn't been in so deep in dark magic, that Grindelwald wouldn't have even known that he existed."

"And that doesn't upset you!?" Charlus asked throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're upset, aren't you, Tom?"

"I'm still digesting the fact that our father was into the dark arts and not a saint as we had all thought."

"No wonder Dad is not close to his family-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. You _know_ Dad regrets that. Why do you think he tries so hard to make sure that _we_ are all close with each other. This whole matter has obviously distressed him a great deal."

"Stop being sensible, it's irritating." Charlus snapped at Harry.

Harry was taken back. Charlus never, _never_ talked to him like that.

"You don't have to bite my head off. I'm not the one that you're angry at."

"Though it would help if you would actually _care_ and _listen_ to the facts-"

"You think I don't care?!" Harry said moving away from Tom. "I care! I care about the actual facts and not the made up ones in your head! The truth of the matter is that yes, clearly Dad was in the dark arts, but he _grew_ out of it. For obvious reasons I'm sure. He grew up, he had a kid and he moved on to better things."

"Why did he stop though, Harry? _Why?_"

"_What does it matter?!"_

"Because Charlus believes the answer to be because mother was pregnant with him. It's the only rational reason. Father realizes that he has a child coming into the world and decides that he doesn't want his son born in a kind of settings of dark paths. He wants his son to be able to choose for himself..." Tom said deep in thought.

Charlus shook his head negatively. "If I hadn't been born, who knows. Dad could have been Grindelwald's right hand man-"

"Charlus. Shut. Up. Potters have never turned dark-"

"Well maybe Dad was going to be the first one-"

"How can you be so pessimistic?!"

"How can you be so optimistic?!"

Harry exhales, a long - and also long-suffering - burst of air. "I know Dad-"

"No you don't, he's not even your _real_ father, he's your great grandfather. You know _nothing_ about him except for stories that were told to you about him from _strangers_! Let's face it Harry, for all you know, you could be a descendant from dark wizards!"

"You're being hysterical." Tom said to Charlus.

"And why shouldn't I? My parents were into the dark arts!"

"But they're not those kind of people anymore! That's what's not getting into that thick skull of yours!" Harry practically shouted at Charlus as he abruptly stood up.

"How would you know what kind of people they really are?!"

"Uh hello?! Look at Tom and I? Why would they adopt us if they didn't care? And even if Boniface had an obligation to me because of my status, he still wouldn't have adopted Tom, now would he?! Tom-" Harry rounded on Tom whom was looking as skeptical as Chalus, "Boniface saved your life! Your _biological_ father, he didn't _want_ you! He left you to rot in that forsaken hell hole of an orphanage! Your Uncle, who the bloody hell knows, would have _tortured_ you or worse, killed you!

How can you two doubt them like this? They're your parents! They would do anything for us, sacrifice there lives obviously... I have the actual honor of calling them Dad and Mum because I don't have anybody else to call that to. I don't have parents..." Harry took another deep breath, trying to prevent himself from crying in front of his family.

"Harry-"

"All this family ever does is sacrifice each others lives to save one another. You think about that Charlus. You think about why your father stopped performing dark arts and you'll see that the answer has been right in your face this whole entire time."

With that said, Harry stormed out the barn without another look back. Too annoyed to talk any further.

"Usually I'm the insensitive one." Tom said to Charlus.

"I know." Charlus muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

**Next Day, Morning...**

"Harrison! Alphard!" A loud voice was shouting through the thick panel of wood that separated Harry's guest room from the hallway.

Harry groaned and rolled over, frowning sleepily.

"C'mon guys! It's snowed! Get up!" The door was shoved open, and the loud voice grew closer.

Next to Harry, he felt Alphard stir, arm tightening around him protectively and drawing Harry closer.

"Ever heard of knocking, Cynthia?" Alphard mumbled sleepily, voice thick with sleep and irritation.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and bounded over to the curtains, throwing them open and causing bright light to stream into the room. The sky was covered with a thick wall of solid gray, no patch of blue to be seen.

It was impossible to see how the sun's weak golden rays could pierce the seemingly impenetrable covering, but somehow it was. The light seemed brighter as it gleamed off the pure ivory snow, coating every surface.

Cynthia turned away from the window with a grin, for once her pale face seemed colorful compared to the snow, and she sauntered over to perch on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Knocking? What's that?" She teased back, but it was easy to hear that she was excited. "What's the point in having two beds in here if Alphard is going to sleep in your bed, Harris?"

Harry sighed and rolled over, frowning against the light and blinking as his eyes tried to adjust. He wiped a hand across his eyes and finally managed to look at Cynthia.

Alphard grabbed one of the pillows and grumpily pulled it over his head, trying, evidently, to shut out all the noise.

"Where's your excitement? It's _snowed_." She said, exasperated now as she watched her cousin and his boyfriend struggling to wake up and share her excitement.

"Very nice." Alphard muttered unenthusiastically, his voice muffled from beneath the pillow.

Cynthia pouted, disgruntled. Harry shifted closer to Alphard, and he felt his warm hand on his back.

"Al, make her go away." Harry mumbled, nestling closer and shutting his eyes again.

"Cynthia, go away." Alphard said, face still under the pillow.

Harry could almost hear Cynthia frowning, and he felt a stab at guilt. The weight on the edge of the bed disappeared and Harry reopened one eye.

"Nope, still there." Harry sighed, not quite as sleepy now, though unable to prevent a great yawn.

"Awe come on! I want to make a snowman ... I can't do it alone."

Harry groaned, pulling a face and sighing again. He was way too easy to guilt trip – he knew that, and obviously Cynthia did too. Harry wondered if Alphard would start using it against him as well.

"You know she's not going to go away."

Alphard sighed also, pulling his head out from underneath the pillow and turning to share a look with Harry. His dark hair was mused and to see him that way caused Harry's heart to thump almost painfully in his chest. Harry rolled his eyes lazily and threw his head back in resignation.

"Yeah I know. Can't help wishing..." Harry teased.

"Hey! Still here you know." Cynthia protested, hovering at the end of the bed, eyes flickering back and forth eagerly between them, knowing they were about to give in.

"Urgh, okay fine! We'll be right down." Harry gave up, pulling the covers up to hide his face.

"Privacy, Cynthia? We're not exactly going to get dressed right in front of you." Harry heard Alphard say, and he heard the footfalls crossing over to the door. Nice to know she was going to leave now she'd gotten her own way.

"Yeah I get it. See you in five!"

Harry knew she was practically skipping with excitement, and he heard her humming as Cynthia shut the door behind her. There was a second of silence before Alphard pulled the covers over his head and ducked under to gaze at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe you gave in." He pulled a face, and Harry reached to touch his pouting bottom lip and smile.

"Have a heart. Can't let her make a snowman by herself." Harry teased and rolled his eyes, before moving his head slightly to press his lips to Alphard's.

Alphard drew his hands tighter around Harry, one on the warm bare skin of Harry's back, the other moving to cup Harry's head. Harry smiled against his lips, hands resting on his chest, before gently pushing him away and slipping out from the covers, running a hand through his hair.

"Where are you going?" Alphard demanded, head popping out of the duvet to watch Harry get up. Harry's eyes flickered back down to him and his resolve wavered, gaze going to his eyes first, then down to his lips. Harry sighed.

"To get dressed...we have five minutes remember?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Alphard rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember her setting a time limit..." Alphard grinned and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry paused in the act of looking for his sweater and turned back to him, just in time to see Alphard's hand reach out and tug him back onto the bed. Harry snickered and rolled over onto his side to gaze at Alphard, his lips crushing Alphard's with a passion.

Alphard pushed Harry lightly onto his back, resting on top of him, lips moving to kiss along his jaw line and down Harry's neck.

"Who cares if she did- I'm perfectly willing to be late." Harry grinned and tangled his fingers in Alphard's hair and bringing his lips back to Alphard's...

* * *

"Good morning, Bruce, sweetheart," Emilia says, being the first to notice her husbands entrance.

At her announcement, everyone immediately looked up and gave him some kind of greeting.

"Howdy, y'all," Bruce replied, absentmindedly slipping into his southern accent.

Boniface and Valerie were sitting next to each other, drinking coffee. Charlus and Tom were on the other side of their parents, eating breakfast.

Bruce ruffled Shiloh's hair as he passed by, earning him a noise of giggles. He walked over to the kitchen stove and made a plate of ham and cheese omelet and took a seat at the end of the table next to his son Shiloh and across from his wife Emilia.

It looked like everybody was practically done eating and were just talking now. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Boniface got a letter from Albus Dumbledore saying that he was participating on safe proofing his home and to not go outside so that he can avoid the media." Emilia answered. "But I'm pretty sure nobody would think to find Boniface and his family here."

"I wouldn't reckon so," Bruce looked around the table, "where's the other two boys and the girl?"

"Cynthia just went upstairs to wake Alphard and Harry up and than ran outside in the snow." Valerie commented sighing. "That reminds me, I need to go talk to her father. Would you mind?" Valerie asked Emilia.

"Oh, let me show you to our fireplace." Emilia said walking with Valerie out the kitchen.

"I want to go outside with Cynthia." Shiloh said to his mother.

"Okay, you know the rules. Let's get your coat and your gloves."

* * *

"Ah, hello Phyrros." Valerie said once she was out of the fireplace.

"Are you here about, Cynthia? It's been blissful without her."

"I need to talk to her father if you could show me the way please?" Valerie asked trying to be polite.

"It's this way." Phyrros said, leading ahead.

They walked passed a lot of expensive paintings, down the hallways and not one of them of the family.

Phyrros stopped in front of a wooden door that had a plaque 'Cormac Maximilian' spread a crossed it in golden letters and knocked on the door twice.

When the door opened, Valerie expected to see some forty something year old neat freak, of a father, only to see a man looking in his early thirties. The man had none of his daughter's features. He had slick black hair and blue eyes.

The man forced a smile on his face as he looked and saw Valerie at his door with Phyrros.

Valerie smiled back and said, "Hello, are you Cormac Maximilian? I'm Valerie Potter."

The man held out his hand, "I'm Cormac, nice to meet you, Marlene has told me so much about you."

Valerie shook his hand, "You too."

"Phyrros why don't you go back to your studies." Cormac said shooing Phyrros away. "How about you come in?"

Valerie nodded in walked in.

"It amazes me how academically mature she is!" Valerie said sitting at a brown sofa chair in front of Maximilian's desk.

"Thank you! Marlene doesn't think it's necessary to teach a child at such a high level, but expect the best out of my kids." Cormac smiled as he sat in front of his desk.

Valerie nodded. "I have questions I have to ask and they are quite personal, and I hope you being Cynthia's father, that you don't take take it personally."

Mr. Maximilian sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead and ask away."

"Well I'm sure that you're aware that Cynthia has come to our home yesterday to stay for the rest of the Christmas holidays-"

"_What?_ She's supposed to be in her room!"

"You haven't checked on her since yesterday?" Valerie asked disapprovingly.

"Look, Mrs. Potter, Cynthia is a very abrasive child. She was misbehaving so I sent her to her room and I hadn't heard anything from her since. I just assumed she was sulking like always."

"Do the children get along at home?" Valerie asked another question.

"Fairly."

Valerie just nodded. "Who watches the kids while you're gone?"

"Marlene is here of course if I'm away and while Marlene is gone, I'm here."

"I think Cynthia feels like she can't confide in you when she's upset or has a problem."

Mr. Maximilian shook his head negatively. "It's always something with that girl. She's never happy-"

"I assure you Mr. Maximilian, Cynthia has been very happy with us. She can be very pleasant company and my boys care about her a lot-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mrs. Potter, but Cynthia is _my_ daughter and I know her best-"

"Do you? Because it doesn't seem at all that _your_ daughter is getting the love that she needs from her father."

"That's enough, Mrs. Potter. You're speaking out of line here."

"Of course, I apologize, Mr. Maximilian. Though I believe it to be a good idea for Cynthia to stay over for the Christmas Holidays."

"Cynthia will come home for Christmas."

"Agreed Mr. Maximilian. After all Christmas should be spent with family." Valerie stood up to leave. "Also Mr. Maximilian, I would like to add one more thing."

"And what is that Mrs. Potter?" Maximilian asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Do you know what I profession in?"

Mr. Maximilian looked Valerie straight in the eyes as he answered. "You are a Healer Mrs. Potter."

"Yes," Valerie said with a small smile, "and I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, yes?"

"I've _never_ laid a hand on my daughter."

"Yes, and I'm sure it will stay that way. You wouldn't want your daughter taken away from you, I'm sure. Good day to you Mr. Maximilian."

* * *

"Cynthia?" Cynthia heard a whisper.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right, where she was lying down on the snow covered ground. Bright topaz blue eyes were wide as he waited for Cynthia to response.

Cynthia smiled at Shiloh, encouraging him to continue.

"What's your favorite color?"

Cynthia grinned. Her favorite color? Cynthia had never been asked that question before. Of course, she has never actually spent time with a three year old boy before, either.

"Blue." It was true-she liked blue, especially after coming in contact with the little boys pretty topaz blue eyes.

"My eyes are blue!"

"That they are."

Cynthia frowned, thinking. She like the entire Potter family and the Reeves shockingly. They were incredibly nice to her, and she felt wonderful that she was accepted by them. Though, she missed the connection she used to have with her Mum. A lot. But the Potters and the Reeves made her feel like she had a home with them, like it was okay for her to be happy. They made her feel like a family.

Surprisingly Bruce and Emilia reminded her a lot of her parents before they broke up. Emilia helped her with her homework just like her mom used to and tried to teach her things that Hogwarts couldn't do.

Charlus and Harry were like brothers she never had. They always made her laugh with their jokes. Harry was especially funny. Even when he didn't try to be. Sometimes Cynthia didn't understand his jokes, though, but he was always saying things in a funny voice or making funny faces so I laughed anyway.

Tom definitely felt like an _older_ brother, the oldest of the three brothers. Cynthia kept feeling like Tom understood her, and how she felt. He was very protective of her, and even when he kept his distance, Cynthia knew he would do anything she asked him to.

Alphard was like her friend. He got excited about everything! It was so fun to watch.

Valerie was somewhere in between an overprotective older sister and a mom. She also always brushed Cynthia's hair before bed, and kissed her forehead before she went to sleep. In which Cynthia always had to tell her she wasn't a baby.

* * *

**Knock, Knock**

"Cyn- oh! False alarm Harry! It's your brothers!" Alphard said letting Charlus and Tom in the room.

Harry was in the process of tying his snow boots.

"Al, can we talk to Harry privately?" Charlus asked.

Alphard sighed out loud. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, Harry."

"Thanks, Al." Harry commented as Alphard closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Harry said. He said so easily, like Charlus could be sorry if he wanted to or not; either way didn't bother Harry.

"Tom and I just wanted to say that, you're right about Dad and Mum. They're our parents and we love them no matter what _mistakes_ that they made in their past. I know that they love us. It's just hard to digest what kind of people they possibly were before they had kids." Charlus said folding his arms to his chest.

"We just hope that you don't hate us, more importantly me." Tom muttered.

"You think I hate you?" Harry asked.

Tom closed his eyes, "Sometimes its hard not to," he answered.

"Tom, I love you. You take care of me; you've always taken care of me. Both you and Charlus. You two are my family you twits."

"Aren't you angry? Upset? Hurt? I mean, I'm not sure I can look at Dad and Mum the same way anymore." Charlus asked.

Harry let out a groan of exasperation. "What do you want to hear, Charlus? That I was hurt? Betrayed? Mad?"

"So you admit that you were upset by what you heard?"

"I'm fine." He said it so easily, like he wasn't finding Charlus misery too much to deal with.

"You're _fine_?" Charlus asked skeptical.

"Charlus, mostly everybody I love is dead," Harry answered,"so finding out that my great grandparents were possibly in the dark arts doesn't really bother me. I know what kind of people they are in the here and now."

"Harry-"

"There's a possibility I could turn evil."

Harry waited for the stunned silent surprise.

"There's a possibility everyone could turn evil, Charlus. We all have evil inside of us the way we all have goodness inside of us. It's what we choose to nurture that decides whom we truly are in the end."

"I keep forgetting that your like twenty something." Charlus muttered to himself. "No thirteen year old should be allowed to talk like that."

"Do we tell father that we know?" Tom asked.

"No." Both Charlus and Harry said together.

"Alright then." Tom answered back.

"I gotta go. I promised to make a snowman with Cynthia. Do you guys want to join?"

"No thanks. I got enough of the snow last night." Tom replied.

"Me to, I think I want hang out with Uncle Bruce, see what he does." Charlus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just don't freak him out, Charlus." Harry replied.

"What? How would I do that?"

"You have your ways."

The day was not only freezing, but blinding as well. A layer of snow had fallen overnight, covering every nook and cranny of the world in clean white that reflected beams of light. Indoors seemed dreary compared to the brightness outside.

Harry looked at Alphard as they both walked in the snow to get towards Cynthia whom was making a snow angel and talking to Shiloh.

"Al, what do you think I should get Cynthia for Christmas?"

Alphard looked at his boyfriend who was wearing his snow clothes, much warmer than he was last night, which were layered with a green sweater and black jacket and brown coat.

Harry honestly didn't have a clue what to get Cynthia for Christmas. Why did you give a girl that wasn't really into girly things and was pretty much a tomboy?

"I have no idea Harry, why don't you ask your mum? Or maybe we could browse and see what we can find at the stores?" Alphard said knowing that maybe some inspiration would come from just browsing different shops and boutiques.

"Do you think Dad is gonna let us shop around? I mean after everything that's happened."

"Well we're obviously are going to have a chaperone with us."

"A chaperone to what?" Cynthia asked running up to hug Harry, which surprised him a great deal.

"Erm... what was that for?" Harry asked confused, but nonetheless, he hugged her back.

"Are you going to help me make my snowman or what?" Cynthia asked letting go of Harry.

"Of course, where are my manners!"

"I wanna help!" Shiloh said.

"You know what, Shiloh, we need a hat and a scarf! Can you find us that?" Harry asked the kid whom was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" Shiloh ran off as fast as his little legs would let him.

"And a carrot!" Alphard called out.

Harry was just about to crouch in the snow and help Cynthia roll the huge snowball when a flying white blur came out of nowhere and knocked Harry to the ground.

"Ack! Hermes!" Harry moaned, squirming under the large white dog. Hermes seemed content simply lying on top of Harry's chest.

"Doggy!" Shiloh said, running back towards them. Hermes looked up at Shiloh and wagged his tail even more.

Hermes barked and climbed off Harry to instead lunge for Shiloh and slobber over his face. The little boy squealed and fell backwards into the snow. Meanwhile, Harry stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes.

"So much for staying warm," Harry muttered with a chuckle. "So, what's up with this snowman that's caused such a commotion?"

* * *

**Christmas Ball**

"There is a beat you know, following it would be a good start."

"No, slide your feet, don't stomp them."

"Really, Cynthia, I'm in awe. You have all the grace of a pregnant hippopotamus."

Cynthia threw up her hands in frustration.

"And you have all the patience of a caffeinated humming bird!" Cynthia stomped.

Tom frowned.

"You need dance lessons and have no money to attend a class in such short notice. I happen to know how to ballroom dance. I fail to see how you're not catching on."

"What's going on in here?" Bruce asked, he was leaned up against the wall, watching the two young youths. For how long he was standing there, the teens wasn't sure.

"I can't dance." Cynthia sighed.

"I noticed."

Cynthia glared at Bruce who frowned as if Cynthia was a particularly perplexing puzzle. "That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Of course it bothers me!"

"Why? Dancing is… unimportant."

"It's important to me." Cynthia said curtly and left it at that.

"You're not _awful_," Bruce said slowly, making the sentence sound like it might be a question.

Cynthia felt her lips being pulled up into a reluctant smile.

"Thanks, I guess."

"I'll dance with you this time." Bruce said moving off the wall.

"What?" Cynthia squeaked.

Tom arched a brow at her.

"The only expectations you have to live up to is your own and anyway at your age, the only dance you'll be doing is the waltz."

Bruce stepped close to her and slightly picked her up so that her feet were on top of his. "It'll be better this way, you can follow my movements. I even taught Shiloh how to dance and he's three, but in such a few hours, it's going to be a stretch."

"Place your other hand on my shoulder."

"This is so embarrassing," Cynthia muttered, looking at how Bruce moved their feet.

"We have to teach you to dance properly. The ball is in a few hours and we're not even dressed yet." Tom said.

The mischievous spark in Bruce's eyes was all the warning Cynthia had before she was suddenly dipped backwards.

Surprised, Cynthia clutched reflexively at Bruce's shoulder. But Bruce had the situation well in hand, strong arms held Cynthia securely in place as she was righted once more.

"Merlin! A little warning?"

"Oh, dull! Takes all the fun out of it." Bruce said positively grinning now.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Cynthia asked, trying to sound casual. "To the ball, I mean."

Bruce shook his head no. "Oh no darlin', I wasn't invited. I'm not of royalty."

"I'm sure the McGonagall's won't mind. Will they, Tom? I mean Minerva is your girlfriend and all-" Cynthia asked him.

"It doesn't work like that, Cynthia. The Christmas Ball's are magic related. Meaning you have to be a witch or wizard just to enter. The McGonagall's would have to be notified earlier with notice to allow muggles to enter. Magic exposure and whatnot."

"Do every pureblood families do that? It's so discriminating."

"Our family doesn't, neither does the Weasley's now that I think about it. It's more of the matter that we don't want to expose ourselves to the muggle world. It has nothing to do with what they are, Cynthia. You know Minerva is not-"

"I know." Cynthia sighed.

"You all right?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, but I would really like to pick out a dress. Looks like the dancing lesson is over." Cynthia said stepping off of Bruce.

Cynthia already had her dress on. She wore a teal vintage boned bodice dress that had cotton lace sprinkled with rhinestones, and a pleated tulle skirt lined in taffeta. There was a blue belt tied around the middle.

Cynthia tugged a brush through her errant hair, silently cursing herself for not doing a quick read up on those Detangling spells. A couple of strands decided to grip tenaciously to the spikes, making her wince. She would kill for a glorious waterfall of silky hair like her Aunt Valerie and Aunt Emilia, who, funnily enough, hated their hair. There were always spells, of course, but she didn't particularly like the idea of appearance-enhancing charms.

"Are you trying to make yourself bald, luv?"

Cynthia blinked and turned to look at Emilia Reeves. It took Cynthia a second to notice that she was practically bashing her skull with the bloody comb.

"No. How many hours left, till we have to go to the ball?"

"An hour or so, but I won't be going," Emilia said taking the comb out of Cynthia's hair, "may I fix your hair?"

"Oh... ok, I guess. Why aren't you going?"

"I never go to the balls. They're so dull and boring. I only go to the Potter family Balls, but that's because I have no choice in that matter. Obligations and everything."

"I see."

Emilia went for simple curls, she made Cynthia's hair wavier at the top but as it slowly reached the tips it turned into little curls.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to dress up, it's just a stupid ball," Alphard muttered as he fiddled with the black bow tie around his neck. Harry glanced up from straightening his jacket.

"Stop messing with it Al, it looks fine. And because it's a dance. We have to dress up. Anyway, there will be important people there, so we have to look nice." Harry commented as he looked back at his reflection in the mirror, continuing to straighten his black jacket.

"We represent our family when we go to these balls, Black," Tom said perfectly presentable, suit crisp and neat, hair tousled artfully, "it wouldn't kill you to be formal."

Charlus came into the room that all four of them shared. He practically pushed Tom out the way to look at himself in the mirror. "How do I look?" Charlus said, spreading his arms and doing a turn.

The suit was a deep blue over a light blue shirt that accented Charlus coloring perfectly, of course. All tied together by thin black tie. "Great... You look great..." Tom said with a roll of eyes.

"Hey thanks, Tom." Charlus smiled at him brightly. "That's what I think to."

"Your ego hasn't shrunk over the years, it's _grown_." Harry shook his head.

"Hey! I'd like to think that I become more mature with age."

"Barely, Charlus," Harry laughed.

"Can you believe this is our last day here with Aunt Emilia and Uncle Bruce?" Charlus asked.

"Yeah, we were only supposed to be here for a week." Harry commented.

"Well I'm excited to leave, Harry and I can finally have a room to ourselves." Alphard said winking at Harry.

"Your head is always in the gutter." Tom said rolling his eyes at Alphard.

"Do you think we'll see the Reeves again?" Charlus asked.

"Probably, I mean Dad seemed to like spending time with Aunt Emilia, you never know." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't be seeing Cynthia till after the holidays. She's going back home for Christmas." Charlus said.

"Aww... you're going to miss her." Alphard teased.

"Of course I'm, she's like an annoying unwanted sister."

"Nicely put, Charlus." Tom said sarcastically rolling his eyes once again.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come on boys, time to get going." Boniface said to his sons.

* * *

Boniface pushed the door open and they walked into a splendid entrance hall, lighted by many candles and full of people. Across the hall was another door, where a man was seeing people into the ballroom. They crossed the entrance hall, and stopped in front of the man in the black tux, like their own. He had a small black, curly mustache and small eyes.

The ballroom was obscenely large. It hovered overhead, like the ceiling of some immense cavern that seemed to disappear into nothingness far above. Pillars wider than three Cynthia standing side by side held up the high, buttressed ceiling, all painted in magnificent white. The floor was hard and made of marble, polished to a gleam, and stretched far across to the other side of the castle—or so it seemed to Cynthia.

One wall was graced with beautiful paintings of men and women frozen in graceful dance while the other was lined with windows that touched both floor and ceiling, the view open to the sparkling lake outside. Large purple curtains were tied back to let the sunshine of midday flood the ballroom floor, and the dust of misuse and age floated in the yellow beams.

They walked into the ballroom and stopped. The ballroom was filled with people. There were still a dozen round tables set up in the room, littered with dessert plates. The Potters gave the dance floor a wide berth as he picked his way through unorganized chairs and purple and gold balloons.

Minerva immediately spotted Tom as she walked up to him. She smiled at the rest of the Potter family in greeting and then placed a hand on Tom's arm.

"I'm glade you could make it, Tom."

"Of course. Come, I'll take you to dance."

"Oh, that would be great."

Harry watched them go with a roll of his eyes. Both Tom and Minevra were just so proper. They were meant for each other.

Charlus kept looking around, standing on his toes, as if he was looking for someone. He stopped at the sight of Dorea. She was dressed in a splendid pink lace dress, with many folds and frills.

Boniface chuckled, and walked up behind his son.

"Come on. Go ask her to dance!" Boniface said to Charlus.

"If she actually cared, she would have let me pick her up so that we could come to the ball together."

Boniface sighed. "Son-"

"Charlus, Dorea's family more than likely prohibited it. You may not see nothing wrong with dating Dorea, but her family obviously does. They are after all ancient about blood purities and whatnot. She looks terribly unhappy as it is." Valerie said trying to encourage her son.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Charlus said frowning slightly as he went after Dorea.

"Hey, Harry, look," Alphard pointed to the far left where he saw Aurora and her date, "let's go talk to them."

"I don't know-"

"Oh come on." Alphard said with a roll of his eyes as he dragged Harry along.

"Harry," Aurora immediately went up and hugged Harry, "it's been too long. Hello Alphard."

"Hey, Aurora." Alphard replied back.

Aurora was wearing a strapless lavender tulle gown with attached shawl.

"I'm sure you guys already know Alastor Moody?"

"The Ravenclaw weirdo, nerd-" Alphard answered.

"Al!" Harry elbowed him.

"I'm not going to get criticize by someone whom barely gets an _'Acceptable'_ on their school work." Alastor said cheekily back.

"Hey, Alastor, now that's going to far. Don't insult my boyfriend."

"And I'll have you know, on my good days, I _always_ get Outstanding!"

"You must not have many good days then, Black." Alastor said with a sneer, "You're a spoiled brat,"

"I'm sorry, you seem to have mistaken me for a person who will take your shit-!"

"Okay, let's go, Al." Harry said dragging Alphard away before he got really loud. Alphard was aggressive; he took crap from absolutely no one.

"Who does that bloody git think he is?! Calling me stupid?! I'll show him! I'll get even _better_ grades then him and shove it in his arrogant face!"

"Who got your knickers in a twist, mate?" Ignatius came up behind Harry and Alphard with his date, Lucretia. Both were wrapped around each others arms.

Lucretia wore a silky white gown, ruby lips and tip-curled hair. Adorned with diamond accessories, Lucretia appeared to sparkle as she smiled demurely, stepping foot in front of foot in strap silver heels.

Ignatius with slicked-back hair he projected more class than his immaculate black suit with shiny lapels and matching shiny black shoes.

"That arrogant Alastor Moody! That prick! Called me stupid he did! Said I only make _'Acceptable'_ on my school work."

"Well..." Ignatius scratched the back of his head.

"Ignatius!"

"You could study more, Al." Lucretia said.

"I feel so _betrayed_ right now!"

Most people underestimated Alphard's intelligence, mainly because Al easily get's bored with the school work. Not because he didn't understand it, mainly because it was way to easy for him. It wasn't much of a challenge for him. He _always_ got a spell right on the first try. Especially this year, but when it came to writing the work and theory itself, Alphard wasn't interested.

It also didn't help that he was often loud, impatient, and short tempered. Despite all that, Harry had often noticed how easily Alphard adapted to new situations and how quickly he caught on when you explained things to him. He was surprisingly perceptive, very little escaping his notice, and as prideful as he was, what with being both a pure blood and coming from a rich family, he was also very loyal and protective.

"Al, dance with me?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

Alphard put up a big smile. "I thought you'd never ask, come on."

Once they got on the dance floor, Alphard started to lead.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think that we compliment each other so well?"

"You noticed that to?" Alphard asked with a smirk. "Harry, I couldn't put words to our relationship."

Yes, Harry was Alphard's best friend, but they were closer than even best friends should be. He wasn't a father figure, despite being old enough to fit the bill. Their friendship involved a lot of casual touching, gentle hugs, and easy silences. Sometimes they didn't even talk, but enjoyed long hours of just being in each others company. When Alphard was near Harry, he felt soothed by his mere presence.

Cynthia turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced up.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Cynthia asked primly.

Jared Morgan smirked and gallantly held his hand out to her, "Dance with me?"

Cynthia was seconds away from turning him down when she decided to just do it.

Jared took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, a little shock that Cynthia actually agreed.

Cynthia gently placed her hands in their proper places and began to follow Jared's steps. Unlike Cynthia, Jared was an excellent dancer. After a couple of agonizing minutes for Jared's toes, Cynthia got the hang of the waltz.

"How did you even get in here? You're not on the list and you're a vampire."

Jared winced momentarily over her blunt statement but quickly covered it with his customary smirk.

"I'm Jared Morgan. I can get inside anywhere."

"It helps that you're a wizard too, right?" she returned cheekily.

He wasn't fazed but just smirked wider.

"Yeah, that helps."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and returned his smirk.

* * *

**Christmas...**

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Alphard jumped on top of Harry's bed in front of him, grinning, and shoved a present into his hands.

"Al," Harry smiled, and rolled his eyes before setting the gift down on the bed and kissing Alphard squarely on the mouth. They were just getting into the kiss when Tom wandered in and frowned.

"We're supposed to be opening gifts in the living room as a family." Tom reprimanded them sternly as they broke apart, then grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Am I family, Tom?" Alphard asked him curiously.

Harry looked up at Tom as well for the answer.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're with Harry aren't you? What do you think? You practically live here rent and food free." Tom answered walking back out Harry's room. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Alphard laughed, and Harry rolled his eyes, but they didn't kiss again. Alphard picked the present up off the bed, shoved it in Harry's hands again, "Let's not get left behind." Alphard said pulling Harry off the bed and out the room.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said to everyone around the Christmas tree.

"I smell cookies!" exclaimed Alphard.

"Yes, they're almost done," laughed Valerie.

When they got to the living room, Charlus was already separating the presents and Harry's great grandparents were sitting on the sofa watching in amusement, drinking coffee.

"Harry! Happy Chrismas!" Charlus said. Charlus seemed to have his arms out stretched as though he was carrying something big but there was nothing but air.

"Charlus, what are you doing?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's one of your Christmas presents, I am giving you a portion of my personal space."

Harry laughed. "I gladly accept." Harry said giving Charlus a hug.

"I said a _portion_, Harry."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

Alphard sat down in a cushioned chair, pulling his boyfriend down with him so that he was sitting on his lap. Alphard grinned toothily at Tom, who rolled his eyes again and sighed in resignation.

"Merry Christmas, Al!" Charlus exclaimed, holding up a flat green square box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Oh, you shouldn't have - who am I kidding? Hand it over!" Alphard said with a grin.

Charlus handed it over. Alphard tore his present up in three seconds finding a large book. A note fell along with it. Alphard picked it up and read it.

_Alphard_,

_Check out chapters seven until eighteen. It's wicked! I'm sure you'll like it cause I give out cool presents. You can use the spells to protect my baby brother and nephew._

_See you Christmas day,_

_Charlus_

The book was titled, 'Spells, jinxes, and hexes, A guide' It sounded interesting. Inside Alphard found the book was a extensive list of every spell, jinx or hex ever written down. It was useful because it contained a short explanation of how to do the incantation and what it would result to.

Quickly he skipped through the pages to chapter seven. Unsurprisingly it was the start of the jinxes list. Many he had heard of, but even more he had never been able to imagine.

"Wicked! Thanks, Char!"

While Alphard went through his present that Charlus gave him, Harry opened his present that Alphard gave him.

It was an amulet. At least, that was what Harry thought. Harry didn't expect anything less from Alphard. Around the black leather necklace was a diamond speared crystal with miniature lightning going on inside it.

"I love it, Alphard." Harry said, hugging his boyfriend and kissing him once again.

"I can find you anywhere with that amulet. I have a matching one myself in case you need to find me." Alphard said grinning.

"It's wonderful." Harry answered.

"Here's yours Harry. I hope you like my present. I wrapped it myself!" Charlus handed Harry a square box covered in a mess of silver wrapping paper tied with a gold ribbon.

Harry tore the paper off and revealed his gift from Charlus. It was a dragon harness. In cursive gold letters, the name of Harry's dragon was on it and Harry's initials.

"Thanks, Charlus." Harry laughed. "I'll use this when Spitfire get's much bigger to carry me around."

"I thought you might like it," said Charlus with a smile.

"Harry, what did you get me?" Alphard asked him.

"Who said I got you anything?" Harry smiled as he turned to look at Charlus,"Charlus, can you pass me the purple one, thanks." Harry replied as Charlus tossed the purple neatly wrapped gift to him.

"I think I know what that is. It's another book." Alphard took the small box from Harry and lifted it to his ear to shake it, but it made no sound. Then in a flash of purple paper, Alphard ripped off the wrappings to reveal his present.

It was a round, brown stone with a flat bottom. Alphard frowned. "You got me a rock?"

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Al, it's not just a rock! Turn it over."

With a suspicious glance at his boyfriend, he picked up the heavy stone and tipped the bottom up to her eye. Inside it was mostly hollow, but covered with hundreds of tiny, jagged, smoky gray crystals.

"Wow! What is it?"

"It's a geode you nit wit." Tom answered for Harry with a roll of his eyes.

"Tom, be nice." Valerie chastised as she got up from the sofa. "The cookies should be done, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Har." Alphard said kissing Harry on the cheek.

Tom sat cross-legged on the carpet next to Charlus in front of the Christmas tree that was positioned in the middle of the front room. There were several unwrapped gifts on the coffee table and on the floor; Tom was deciding if he should open his birthday gifts as well that was mixed in the bunch of Christmas presents.

Next week the young wizard would turn fourteen. It was a day he enjoyed telling himself that he had become more mature with age.

He carefully picked up his box from Charlus. Tom was more careful than his brothers and Alphard when it came to opening his presents.

"Two coupons to 'lepor lepos' free everything with your lover?" Tom read the card that was attached to his gift. There was two silver tickets that said 'lepor lepos'

"I thought you would like to enjoy a romantic get together with your girlfriend. Lepor Lepos is a restaurant for couples only. It's very romantic from what I hear." Charlus said.

"Yeah, it's like Valentines day _every_ day there." Alphard added as well.

"How would you know that? We've never been in there." Harry asked Alphard with his eyebrows roused.

"Eh... just what I _heard_, is all."

"Thanks, Charlus." Tom said with a small amused smile.

"No, problem! Don't worry though, I got you a book to, I know that's what you really wanted."

Tom laughed and reached out to grab a present from Harry. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a laced bow.

"It's pretty small, Harry." Charlus commented.

"Charlus, it's not the size of the package that counts, but the thought behind it." Boniface said to his son.

Tom unwrapped the gift to reveal a gold engraved 1800's European pocket watch. "It's amazing." Tom said looking at the carvings all over the watch.

"It has the time of every country and I thought it was about time that you should have one. Mostly proper wizards wear one."

"I appreciate this, Harry. Thank you." Tom said genuinely.

"Great, now his head is going to get even bigger, Harry." Alphard commented.

"Uncle Harold has one!" Charlus said trying to get a better look at Tom's watch.

Valerie Potter came walking into the room with one platter loaded with neatly arranged phalanx of gingerbread men that were fully frosted and ready to eat.

"Cookies!"

Alphard practically pushed Harry off his lap as he scrambled to the coffee table to get to the platter of gingerbread cookies.

"These cookies are just too... delicious." Alphard mumbled, his hands didn't stop stuffing his mouth with more and more ginger breads.

Harry laughed. Alphard reminded him of a hamster who could never stop eating

"Stop being a pig and eat your food slowly, Black." Tom said disapproving.

Alphard simply stuck out his tongue.

"You're disgusting."

"You know, you could be a _bit_ nicer considering it's Christmas!"

"Hermes, look what you got!" Charlus presented the huge bone to Hermes whom was playing with the unwrapped paper.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." Valerie said sighing as she went and cuddle up next to her husband.


End file.
